The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves
by Yuna Yami Mouto
Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves,Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises daily. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does.A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co
1. Chapter 1

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

 **A/N: Hi there! This is my first Naruto fanfiction story and I am quite excited! I don't really know how long it might turn out to be because I am writing this on a whim. I know that I have a few other stories waiting to be finished but I couldn't help but get into this is well since it's been in my head for a week now and it's really affecting my progress on other stories. I promise to finish the other stories as well bit I need to get this out of my system as well. Now, I have to warn you that I have yet to see the whole series and that I have only gotten up to the point of Sasuke leaving and I didn't really like the way things have turned out so I decided to give the show a spin and this is how it turned out. I decided to start from the point of just before team Kakashi leaves the Land of the Waves but after the bridge is complete and Zabuza and Haku are buried to rest in peace. There might be so OOCnes and OCs so you have been warned. Also, you should know that I have watched some videos of what happened in episodes after Sasuke leaving Konoha so some things you might recognize from the show itself. There will be time shifts that I will explain if needed and quite a few things will have to change. Also, this is going to contain yaoi so if you have anything against that, I am sorry and I will understand if you decide not to read it. However, I will be grateful if you refrain from bashing the story just because of that. For everyone else, I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review!**

 **Let the story begin!**

Sasuke didn't know what he was thinking when he had set off towards the graveside of their, up until rather recently, two enemies but there was one thing he did know with absolute surety as he walked in the direction of the cliff that overlooked the small village and that was that there was an annoyingly loud blond shinobi there, sitting and staring at the two graves. The youngest Uchiha didn't know what to think about all that has led up to the point where they were now, Naruto being quiet and reserved and him going out of his way to find him and try to get him to open up. Before the fight with Haku, he and Naruto might as well have been bitter rivals but ever since he woke up after the battle was over, things had drastically changed.

He had become hyper aware of the blond's movements and thought patterns, to the point that he knew when to turn around and catch Naruto if the younger boy was about to stumble or to say something that would have him smiling despite his best efforts even if the thing he said was't really all that funny to anyone else, meaning that they had developed their own personal inside jokes. It wasn't as if Sasuke had become a comedian or that he and Naruto were now best friends ... although they were closer now

 _'Urgh. I need to stop thinking about this. Especially about the dobe.'_ The dark haired ninja thought with a scowl as he sidestepped a small puddle of rain water. It had been a vicious storm last night and Team Kakashi had had to save seven people, the event made even more memorable when Naruto got knocked out after saving some two year old girl that had fallen in the water. Sasuke had admitted to himself that he was extremely glad that he was now so aware of Naruto because if he hadn't been, no one would have noticed the moron was hurt until it would have been too late. The genius genin had to repress a shiver at the thought of seeing the so full of life blond silenced forever. There was just something incredibly wrong about such a notion. He had barely made it in time before the other boy drowned. Sakura and Inari had been crying when they saw Naruto in such a state. Kakashi had looked solemn as he checked him over before sighing in relief when he found nothing worse then a bump on his head. His relief was quickly shared with the rest of the village but Sasuke had refused to let anyone take the blond from his hold until he himself put him down on a warm bed and then helped his sensei get their teammate out of his wet and cold clothes. They slept through the night by his side only to be woken in the morning by a hyperactive blond running out of the room and towards the dinning room in search for breakfast.

The blond had been his usual self until the bridge, now finished and ready for its first travelers, was mentioned. The genuine smile had slipped from his face so fast Sasuke had feared he would just fall over but Naruto had simply continued smiling before excusing himself with notions of training and what not. Sakura and Inari didn't seem to have noticed, but Kakashi's black, visible eye had shone in understanding. Though Sasuke realized he hadn't really understood when the junin went off towards their old impromptu training grounds in search of his wayward student. The Uchiha wasn't all that surprised when a bemused Kakashi returned with no Naruto and the other began to worry. Tazuna had suggested that they go asking around the village but Sasuke had told them that Naruto wouldn't be there.

"Eh? Then where do you suggest he would be, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura had been quick to ask, eager to talk to him but Sasuke had ignored her and just got up, shoved his hands in his pockets and taken off in the entirely different direction than either the village or the training grounds in the woods. "Sasuke-kun?!" She had gotten up to follow him but Kakashi had stopped her and before either of them could have said anything, the Uchiha had taken this opportunity to take to the trees and leave.

That is how he has now found himself in the forest path leading to the resting place of two truly powerful shinobi, knowing that the orange clad boy would be there. And, true enough, as soon as he broke through the trees and the last line of bushes, Sasuke could see Naruto sitting in front of the two graves, a fresh white flower on each, his legs drawn up to his chest, arms hugging them and his chin lowered on his knees, those impossibly blue eyes sadly trained on the horizon just past the graves. The mid afternoon light played beautiful tricks in those wild blond locks and Sasuke found himself forcably shaking away any thoughts in regards as to how they would feel if he were to run his fingers through them.

'What is wrong with me today?' He thought angrily before marching up to stand right behind the other boy's back. "Usuratonkachi, what are you doing here? The others are annoyed and worried about you." Uchihas were never ones to beat around the bush so Sasuke was only holding up his family's tradition of being mightier-than-thou jackass attitude.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and craned his neck upwards at the familiar voice, still slightly surprised to see the raven haired boy standing there and he frowned in confusion. Why would Sasuke-teme come after him? Why would anyone worry? "Why?"

"Because they couldn't find you, baka." Came the immediate response and Naruto scowled.

"Why would they try to find me? It's not as if I had some deadly disease and need to stay indoors at all times." The blond won't admit it but he was touched that the others worried about him so much. It was a new feeling and a completely new experience for him. Up until a month or so ago, only Iruka-sensei and the Hokage-ji-chan had ever cared about him but it had been enough for the lonely boy. He had known that they would look after him and protect him and it had always filled him up with joy to have the knowledge that they will always be there for him in his life. The feeling had only spread after the night he had saved Iruka-sensei and used his signature technique for the first time. He really loved being able to do the shadow clone jutsu since so very few chuunins and even less genins could preform it or hold it as long as he can. It made him feel somewhat special and the jutsu was his favorite because it always shocked anyone who underestimated him. He might be a bit on the dumb side in comparison to Sasuke and Sakura-chan but he was by no means stupid. After all, if he were just an idiot then how had he managed to get away with those numerous pranks over the years? It wasn't luck alone, damn it! But those same pranks had made the people hate him, or so he had thought.

Sasuke watched as his teammate absentmindedly allowed his right had to drift to his stomach, right over his bellybutton would be and frown. The raven haired boy narrowed his own eyes as he noticed Naruto getting lost in a world of his own and it looked to be a rather dark and unpleasant place. Scowling, the older boy soldiered on, hoping to distract his companion from those dark thoughts. "Well, you did almost drown last night, dobe. Of course they'd be worried. Besides, they had thought you went back to the woods to train so imagine Kakashi-sensei's surprise when he didn't find you there. They had worried you would further hurt yourself so he had hurried off after you, only to realize he has no idea where you ran off to. It's rather irresponsible of you."

Naruto stared up at him and Sasuke wondered how his neck wasn't getting a cramp from holding such an uncomfortable position for so long. For his part, Naruto felt no discomfort. Actually, ever since the fight with Haku, he had been feeling better than ever. The thought of his almost friend had Naruto turning back around to stare at the landscape in front of him. "Why would they think I would go to train?"

"Don't you usually do that if someone else ends up saving you?" The Uchiha asked as he pondered sitting down beside the blond. It could be still wet from the rain last night, and if not, then it must be cold at least. Bit the younger boy seemed so lonely like that that the Uchiha was suddenly willing to dirty his white pants if it made the other perk up a bit. A sullen and serious Naruto was not something one sees often and is rarely a good thing.

Naruto blushed as he remembered what the others had told him happened last night. He didn't remember how it had happened and probably wouldn't have thought much of it but the mother of the girl he had risked his life to save had come by Tazuna's house just to thank him and give him some homemade sweets. Her daughter had blushed and giggled as she gave him a handful of pretty yellow flowers and waved happily from over her mother's shoulder as they left. He had been bemused beyond belief until Inari had started gushing about how cool his Naruto-nii-chan had been and then the whole story was told to the bewildered blond. The notion of anyone, especially Sasuke, jumping in after him in such weather had left a warm tingly feeling in his chest. Then again, he really shouldn't be so surprised that it was the older boy who had dove after him. After all, hadn't Sasuke already nearly killed himself in saving him from Haku's attack?

"Thank you for that, by the way." He mumbled and Sasuke finally gave in and sat next to the orange clad boy. "You saved me again. Even though it had put you into danger's way unnecessarily."

Sasuke scoffed and brought up his right knee, resting his right arm on it and trying to to wince as it pulled on some of his still healing muscles. Haku and his needles had done quite a number on him, though he will never admit it to anyone. "I thought I already told you: my body moved on its own."

Naruto hid his smile at the notion that he and Sasuke had become so close that the other didn't need to think to save him. Then again, he had come to trust and rely on Sasuke just as much and he had been truly devastated when he had thought the boy dead. To see him stand up and give that casual wave had been the greatest thing to happen to him in what had felt like centuries. He really never wanted to see the strong ninja by his side in such a state ever again.

"And speaking of that, are you sure you're okay?" The raven returned to the topic of the near drowning, doing his best to remain casual as he asked this, a tight feeling in his chest. They were alone and there was potential for full honesty from the other boy. If Naruto really wasn't as alright as he said he was-

"I'm fine, bastard." The blond wined at him and Sasuke repressed a chuckle. This Naruto was so different from the Naruto who had fought by his side against both Zabuza and Haku. It was the Naruto who had pranked a junin on their first meeting with their sensei. It was the Naruto who only talked about ramen. It was the Naruto that almost always managed the wrench a smile from him, even though he turned the other way so no one would see. It was a Naruto he felt the need to protect-

"So, how did you find me?"

"What?" Caught off guard, almost black eyes turned to regard his companion in mild confusion as he wondered why he was thinking more and more about the dobe sitting beside him. Maybe it was because of the almost drowning incident? Yes, that had to be it. It was because of that and that made Sasuke sure that it would eventually wear off.

Naruto rolled his bluer than blue eyes at him. "I asked how you found me. How did you know to come here?"

"Oh. Well, you left as soon as the bridge was mentioned. I figured that the fight still affected you so I knew you would come here."

Naruto bit his lip and nodded at the reasoning. It was true, after all. The fight did bother him. In more ways than one. The first thing that bothered him, that still haunted his dreams was Sakura-chan's piercing scream of terror they had heard. Then it was seeing Kakashi-sensei's torso, which had looked as if someone, Zabuza without a doubt, had tried to slice him in half. Then seeing Zabuza, so strong and skilled, falling down like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Haku's request to kill him still sent shivers down his spine and he didn't think he'd ever be able to look at another needle the same way, ever again. Or a mirror. He had purposefully been avoiding the damn things since that day. His dreams were often filled with chackra induced fogs or the light glinting off of a long, metal sword.

But the worst was the reoccurring nightmare of Sasuke dying in his arms, telling him that he's not allowed to die. He always woke up in cold sweat and then spent at least an hour staring at his sleeping friend in a futon across the room they shared with Kakashi-sensei. Just the mention of the bridge brought back the memories, all of them, and he didn't know which frightened him more.

Then there was that strange new feeling, now always in his gut. It had first appeared when he had been cradling Sasuke against his body ... He didn't remember much past that point until the moment he had almost punched Haku with a coursing chakra in his fist that would have definitely killed the kind older boy.

"Yeah. I like to come here to think." He replied solemnly. "They were a lot like me." Sasuke looked at him from the corner of his eye but didn't say anything. How could he, when the blond sounded so sad? So resigned, even. So he just waited for the other to continue and he didn't need to wait long. "Both of them were considered demons by their village. They had no worth nor kind people who would smile for them. Their only worth was in their skills and poor Haku was hunted for that, too." Sasuke listened, remembering suddenly the slightly hostile atmosphere from the villagers wherever Naruto went. The only true exception seemed to be around Team 7, the Hokage, Iruka-sensei and at Naruto's favorite ramen stand. But why would anyone dislike Naruto? "They were lucky to at least have each other. I can at least understand their need to protect or avenge each other. To die by each other's side."

The black haired boy turned his stunned eyes on him completely and Naruto smiled bitterly. "Iruka-sensei, old man Hokage, Team 7 ... I would give anything to save you, to protect you. Even my life and my dream. That might not sound like much coming from me but ... It's still the truth."

They remained silent for a while before Sasuke, whose dark bangs were now hiding his eyes from sight, spoke up. "Until joining Team 7, I never really cared about anything but fulfilling my ambition of killing my brother. After the first few silly missions, I felt myself becoming attached to you idiots, much to my horror." A snort came from his companion and Sasuke playfully nudged the other boy with his shoulder, earning him one of those beautiful bright smiles that only Uzumaki Naruto could possibly smile. "Now, I'm ready to jump in front of deadly ninja assassins for a fangirl and to face down one of the most talented fighters I have ever met for a complete usuratonkachi."

"Hey!" Naruto swatted at his shoulder and Sasuke nudged him again, resulting in the two laughing lightly for a minute or two. When they calmed down, Sasuke turned his gaze to the two peaceful graves in front of them as he continued. "The point is, I think, that I know how they must have felt. I have never felt as strong and ready to face anything thrown my way as I had felt when I jumped in to stop Haku from killing you in our last fight."

"Haku had told me that fighting for someone close to you is what really makes a shinobi strong." The kyuubi vessel shared and Sasuke turned to show the other his inquiring look. "The day we reached the top of the tree. Right before you came to the clearing, Haku had woken me up. He looked like a girl in a pink kimono. We talked some and he had asked me if I had an important person in my life. Then he told me that the person can only truly be strong if they are fighting to protect their important people."

"He wasn't that far off the mark, then." Naruto snorted at the comment and grined softly at the grave marked by a cross and a scarf.

"Hear that, Haku? You made the great, antisocial Uchiha Sasuke agree with you about the importance of friendship!" Sasuke did his best to hide his blush at the teasing and Naruto, now feeling a lot better, leaned against his - dare he sax it? - friend. He didn't notice said friend's surprise and instead closed his eyes and relaxed. "Although this still doesn't answer my original question of why you saved me. Sure, you said you got attached to us, but we've been a team for less than a month before you decided it was perfectly fine to go jumping in front of dangerous shinobi for our sakes. Not that I'm ungrateful or complaining-"

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke mumbled and shifted, making Naruto sit up straight and about to snap at him for calling him dobe, only to be left in dumbfounded surprise when Sasuke flicked him gently on the forehead by tapping his two fingers against the very center of it, just a bit higher than his eyes were. He was further stunned when he noticed the gentle smile on the older boy's face as those dark eyes seemed to be dancing with a hidden meaning, a secret he was not yet ready to share with anyone. It was so surreal that Naruto couldn't bring himself to believe it even happened until he touched the spot that had been hit and glared at his friend when he felt a short bout of pain from the assaulted area.

"What was that for, teme!?"

Sasuke ignored him and instead got to his feet. He dusted off his clothes and put his hands in his pockets, throwing a superior smirk at the still glaring blond. "Are you really going to sit here all day, usuratonkachi? Because if you do, you'll never catch up to me. Not that you could to begin with."

That had the younger boy up on his feet in an instant.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves  
**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

As Team 7 prepared to walk over the magnificent new bridge with the villagers all gathered to say their goodbyes with their new heroes, Sasuke noticed the wistful looks the youngest member of their group kept trowing behind their backs. He wasn't the only one to see this and as they began crossing the bridge they had almost given their lies for, it would seem that Sakura could no longer keep her curiosity in check.

"Oi, Naruto? What's with that expression?"

"Hm?" Was the blond's honestly surprised and confused response. He looked over to the pink haired girl and regarded her with a small dose of caution. "What was that, Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke bit his lip as he realized that Naruto knew well what she was talking about but was playing dumb to prolong the inevitable. Kakashi must have noticed this as well since he even lowered his precious Icha Icha Paradise book just to pay full attention to the conversation taking place. It would seem he preferred real life drama over even his books. Or was it simply that he was surprised Naruto would try and lie to Sakura, whom they all knew he had a big crush on. Said girl rolled her green eyes. "You've been glancing back with a look on your face that would suggest you just had to leave your puppy behind and it's getting a bit annoying. What's uo with that?"

Naruto flinched a bit at the annoying comment but forced a smile on his whiskered face anyways. Sakura then remembered how she had felt when Sasuke had called her annoying on the day their team had been formed and winced before a shudder raked her body as a thunderous scowl was directed at her by her crush.

"Oh, it's nothing, Sakura-chan. I'm just going to really miss this place. Everyone is so nice here," Kakashi's face suddenly closed off, making him appear even deadlier than when he revealed his sharingan eye. The usually easy going, perverted man was gone and replaced by a slightly pissed off looking junin. Sasuke had both seen and felt the change but he didn't know what caused it. "It kinda makes me want to stay here forever."

"Eeh?" Came the perplexed reply from Sakura as she observed their blond teammate nervously scratching the back of his head in a very sheepish manner. "Why would you want to stay here? I mean, yes, everyone is nice and it's a rather pretty place, but I thought you wanted to be a ninja. A Hokage!"

Naruto shrugged. "I still want to be a ninja but everyone was so nice to me here. You might have noticed, or maybe not, but I'm not exactly liked in our village." The thunderous scowl visible on Kakashi's covered features became deadlier, if at all possible. Sasuke was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that someone as cheerful as Naruto could be disliked. Sure, he could be a bit annoying and he liked to play pranks, but there were far worse people in both categories. In fact, as far as he knew, Naruto's pranks were never of the destructive kind. While Kiba, that mutt lover, tended to destroy half of the Academy for a single prank, the most destructive prank Naruto ever played was to paint something in permanent paint. And he never really complained about cleaning his own mess. He had seen the blond scrubbing the Hokage faces on the mountain so he knew that Naruto always took the repercussion of his mischief seriously and never ran away from punishment. "I just liked how everyone treated me like I'm one of them, not some de- some brat they would just like to get rid of."

"Just because a few people don't like you doesn't mean the entire village is like that." The girl scolded and their sensei stopped. They were now halfway over the bridge, the other side clearly seen since there was no fog for once.

"Naruto ... If you want to stay here, I will tell the Hokage you died protecting Tazuna-san from Zabuza and you will be treated like a hero. give you the money I have left, just make sure to spend it wisely. It shouldn't be too hard for someone like you to find work here and-"

"Wha?" Sakura exclaimed in shock while Sasuke grit his teeth in order to stop himself from lunging at the older man with the intent to break his neck. How dare he even suggest this!? And then he remembered their talk from two days ago, how Naruto had said he could somewhat relate to the two mist ninjas and he realized that the silver haired man must know something about the reason behind such treatment from the villagers towards Naruto. _'So he was only trying to protect him?'_ "But, Kakashi-sensei-"

"Everyone has a right to choose, Sakura." The man replied without taking his single dark eye away from the blond, who had lowered his head so that his bangs hid his eyes and a part of his face from view. "No one deserves to be forced to stay in a place they don't belong in. If he feels more comfortable here-"

"It's okay, Kakashi-sensei!" The blond suddenly exclaimed and all three of his companions looked over to him. He just grinned at their shocked faces, determination shinning in his blue eyes and making them twinkle. "Although I like this place, Konoha is my home. Besides, I need to return to Konoha in order to become Hokage so that I can make it as welcoming as the Land of the Waves!" If anything, the others were even more shocked to hear this but for Sasuke, the surprise finally wore off and he smirked. This was so like Naruto it was reassuring to see after his confession of liking this little island country. For a second there he had truly thought the blond would take Kakashi up on his offer and stay. "And here it is so easy to be a hero because everyone is a hero. Among other shinobi, I will have to train long and hard to stand out! I will become Hokage! It is the only way the villagers will recognize my existence like these people have. Believe it!"

Kakashi stared at his youngest student before chuckling and shaking his head fondly. Sakura had a small (relieved) smile on her face as she watched Naruto now determinately walk on ahead, never once looking back over his shoulder. Sasuke didn't even bother to hide his satisfied smirk as he caught up to the kyuubi vessel, soon joined by a cheerful Sakura and then by their now busy with reading his smut book seansei.

They spent the whole day traveling, not really in a hurry to go back to new D-rank missions. They knew that the Hokage won't be happy about three genin being put in such danger for their first couple of months of ninja-hood. Besides, the weather was nice, the forest through which they were walking was peaceful and the three tweens finally had some time to act their own age. They would be playing word games for hours, then drift off into their own thoughts, then start talking about random things before engaging Kakashi in a new word game. Naruto rarely won but he didn't mind. Sasuke was second place while Sakura and Kakashi could go on for another fifteen minutes and either end up tied or take turns in winning. They had stopped briefly for lunch near a nice little stream with many fish in its clear waters. Naruto had taken off his clothes and with the help of his clones and Sasuke, they nailed seven fish for them to cook. And with the Uchiha's fire release technique, their food had been cooked in less than a minute without drawing any unwanted attention from other possibly following malevolent shinobi.

They settled deep into the woods for the night, not willing to put a camp near the main road for fear of bandits or other rouge ninja attacking them. Sure there was no more Zabuza or Haku but they were not the only ninja in the world and Kakashi would rather they all get some decent sleep. They agreed on taking turns throughout the night for keeping watch and sometime past midnight, Kakashi woke up Sasuke for his turn. The night was quiet save for the crackling sound of the fire they had lit in the deep hole he was sitting by. There were a few stars out and the full moon was bright enough for him to see quite a bit outside their camp without straining his eyes. Sakura was sleeping peacefully on the other side of the fire while Kakashi had just fallen asleep in his own makeshift bed, a kunai clenched in his hand. Sasuke had no doubt that the man would wake up at the slightest hint of a whisper from any form of threat and that he will deal with it with the same swiftness and precision as if he were awake for hours.

The only not resting so peacefully seemed to be Naruto. His back way to the older boy so the raven couldn't see his face but with his tense body language, even in such a deep sleep, Sasuke could guess that there was a frown on his face. He knew better than to wake him up because there would be no going back to sleep for the blond. Better let him deal with the nightmares then let him be dead tired tomorrow.

However, unknown to Sasuke, Naruto wasn't dreaming. Not really, anyway. Sure, there were images and sounds running through his head but he couldn't comprehend them despite how hard he tried. All he knew was the sound of a voice, one he was sure he had heard only once, for maybe a few seconds, was the only constant in this dream like thing. He would catch glimpses of red eyes, Konoha, long wild hair, a big cage like door, a strange swirling seal and sometimes he got a very brief image of a giant ... frog? Yeah, that was definitely a frog. Then he would glance a strange man wearing a white and red fox mask from the corner of his eyes but every time he turned to see him, he would be gone. Other times he would see giant beasts sitting in a circle, or would watch Sandaime Hokage staring down at a child and so on. He really didn't understand these images but he understood the emotions behind them, and some of them were quite surprising. For instance, Hokage-ji-chan brought on both anger and some sort of respect while that wild mane of dark hair awoke such strong resentment Naruto feared it would drown him. Konoha, his beloved home, brought nothing but hate and the frog pain. The red eyes were associated with danger and slight fear but just as much hate. The circle of beasts felt like a home long lost and brought nostalgia and sadness. The strange masked man had caution marked to him but also traces of gratitude, which really made no sense. The caged door, for some reason, awoke both curiosity and anger while the baby he caught a glimpse of had many mixed emotions attached to it.

But the voice ... Where had he heard it before? It was deep and rumbling with power, promising destruction and chaos, yet a feeling of safety like no other. For some reason, he knew he would be safe as long as that voice was with him but he also knew that it was capable of much destruction. He wondered why it sounded angry and desperate and sad, and all at the same time, very very lonely. Did it not have a friend? A companion at the very least? It was so strong it must have had someone.

A sudden shake of his shoulder had Naruto blinking his eyes open and he turned around to look up into Sasuke's face. He looked slightly annoyed and Naruto frowned as he wondered how he could tell that since both of their faces were obscured from the fire by Sasuke's shadow. In fact, he was surprised to see that his vision way as good as it had been that day, too, as if there were plenty of light out. He decided to ignore these musings because Sasuke was beginning to look angry now. "What is it, teme?"

The response was almost a habit by now. "Dobe. It's your turn to keep watch." Normally, Naruto scowled at the insult but got out of his sleeping bag all the same. The Uchiha got up as well and walked over to his sleeping bag, settling down and forcing himself to go to sleep. It was somewhat more difficult than it would usually be and he had found himself watching Naruto sitting in front of the fire for half an hour before finally drifting off, rather restlessly.

Naruto sat, vigilantly doing his duty of watching over his friends for an hour after that before he allowed himself to think. That first hour and a half had been spent testing the new sharpness of his senses. It wasn't just his eyes that had gotten better and stronger, but also his nose and ears. He had heard Sasuke's breathing evening out and he could smell their food from their bags, high up in the trees. With how his eyes were now, it might as well have been daylight because the forest didn't seem that dark to him. He had been so alert to this new sensitivity that he had counted four bats, an owl and about seven or eight night animals flying/passing by.

After that, he had started thinking on all the strange sensations he had been experiencing since the fight against Haku. The new senses were only the tip of the iceberg. The dreams like he had just had now were probably the strangest thing, though, because they felt like memories but they weren't his. He felt all the things one would usually feel when dreaming about a past event but he knows for certain that he would never feel such emotions towards Konoha and the old man Hokage. And he knows that he has never seen the metal gate he saw in the dream. It was all just confusing and he swore that the red eyes in his dream looked somewhat familiar but where had he seen them?

 _'Ah! In the fight with Haku, just seconds before I lost consciousness, Sasuke's eyes had looked weird. Red!'_ But why Sasuke's eyes would be dangerous or scary when he knew the boy was his friend.

 ** _Because Uchiha friendships could be so fickle._**

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin at the deep, rumbling voice from his dream now echoing inside his head. He jerked upright and looked left and right but there was no one other than his friends and the dying fire. Realizing that it was about to go out, Naruto put in some more dry branches and observed it for further signs of going out. When he was satisfied with the fire, he extended his chakura field to get a better feel on any possible intruders but other than the few night animals mingling about, there was no one else. _'A figment of my imagination? But why would I think that?! I only know Sasuke of the Uchiha clan so why would I think something like that?'_

 ** _I know them well enough to be able to say this with complete confidence._** Came the voice again, now sounding a bit more faraway and Naruto did another sweep of their surroundings but came up empty, even with his newly strengthened senses.

 _'You know other Uchihas?'_ He thought, testing out a theory. The voice always answered his thoughts, so it must be able to hear them and respond in his mind.

 ** _One or two in particular, but yes. I am rather well acquainted with that clan of tragedy._**

 _'Why do you sound so angry when you talk about them?'_

 _ **How do you know I don't always sound like this?**_

 _'There is no way someone could be that grumpy all the time.'_ The blond thought, finding himself relaxing only to force himself back into alertness. He couldn't slack off when his friends were depended on him to keep them safe.

 ** _I am_ not _grumpy!_** Came the snapped reply and Naruto tried not to chuckle as his point was proven. It would seem that it didn't matter that he wasn't laughing because the grumbling that follow indicated that his conversation partner had still detected his amusement. **_And you can relax. I am always fully alert and since I can't allow you to die, I will tell you if there is danger nearby._**

 _'Thanks but how can you always be fully alert?'_ The orange clad ninja did as instructed and began relaxing, recalling that surety of safety he had felt in his dream as this very same voice talked at him. He actually wasn't sure if the voice had been speaking to him or just running a commentary. All he knew about the voice was that it might be destructive but it had just said that it wasn't going to let him die so he was right about feeling safe as long as the voice was with him. _'And why can't you let me die?'_

 ** _Because you are my vessel and if you die, I die._ **Naruto nodded dumbly before what was said registered and he jerked up, as if expecting to see a person there. And then everything caught up to him, the strange dreams, the mental conversation...

 _'You're the Kyuubi!'_ And the blond could just imagine his conversation partner flinching at the "shouted" thought. ' _B-but how are you talking to me? Just what is going on?'_

 ** _Calm down, brat, and don't yell anymore. My ears are a lot more sensitive than yours._** The demon fox growled, making his host shudder at the sound. All this time he had been talking to the infamous kyuubi that had nearly destroyed his home village-

Another growl broke his train of thought, this one far more threatening. **_So, are you going to fear and shun me just because of something that happened in the past and was out of my control?_**

 _'Wha-?'_

 ** _Forget it, brat. I should have known. All you humans are the same._** Naruto tried to call out for the other to come back, to stay, but his inhabitant was clearly too pissed to care. He never thought he would have to deal with a pissed off fox demon that lived inside of him. Then again, until a couple of months ago, he hadn't even known that the demon was inside of him to begin with. _'I swear someone is out to get me up there.'_ The Kyuubi's vessel thought just as Sakura began to steer. Looking up at the moon, Naruto realized that he had covered one third of the pink haired girl's shift as well, much to his surprise. _'How long was I talking with the Kyuubi? And how come I still feel so fresh? I could go on like this for the rest of the night!'_

However he knew that that would be a very bad idea. Not only would Sakura get angry at him for taking her shift as well, thinking that he thought of her as too weak or something like that, but there might be the chance that they run into trouble tomorrow and he would be needed. He really needed to stop relying on Sasuke so much in fights. How was he to become Hokage if his friend kept fighting his battles? With that thought in mind, Naruto walked over to his female teammate and gently shook her awake.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked in a sleepy voice and the blond boy grinned at her, completely unaware that a certain black haired Uchiha had snapped awake at the sound of his name.

"It's your turn to keep watch, Sakura-chan. Sorry for waking you so late but I hadn't noticed the passege of time." The Kyuubi vessel sheepishly apologized and green eyes finally focused on him.

"Baka! You need your rest, too!" She scolded him in a whisper but let it go. Sometimes it was really pointless dealing with Naruto. Then again, it's a trait that she had begun to think of as endearing for the younger boy, in a little brother sort of way.

"Gomen."

Sakura rolled her eyes playfully before shooing him off in the direction of his sleeping bag. The boy went without protest, thinking of the strange conversation he had with the Kyuubi. 'Maybe I can talk to him again? I didn't want to anger him.'

Sasuke discretely watched as his friend settled in his sleeping bag, not even noticing how close he was to the Uchiha. Before this mission, it might have been uncomfortable, but now it was the complete opposite. Soon enough, Sasuke saw Naruto's breathing even out and he followed him back into the land of sleep.

When Naruto opened his blue eyes, he was beyond shocked to find himself in a dark, dank sewer, standing right in front of those strange cage like doors from his dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves  
**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

Sandaime Hokage sighed through his tobacco pipe as he sat in his office, worry etched in his old features. Almost a whole month has passed since Kakashi and his very first team of genin had left Konoha for their C-rank mission and there was still no sign of them returning. It's not that he doubted Kakashi and his ability to watch over the kids, Kami, no. It practically wasn't even a possibility, what with who the man's teacher was, but this was, as was already said, Kakashi's first group of students.

Sarutobi brought a hand up to rub at his forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

And what a group of students it was! He had been very proud of himself when he had decided on that team, but now he couldn't help but wonder if it had been such a good idea. After all, the team members weren't exactly compatible with each other, but then again, his own three greatest students hadn't been either. But seeing as how they now don't even talk to each other ... He really hoped Kakashi's team doesn't end up like that.

He took the folder he had read through a thousand times every day since Team 7 left. The first picture and file was on the only girl in the team, Haruno Sakura. She was a very smart girl and her grades were to be envied but she was weak in regards to jutsus. Sure, she had an exceptional chakura control but other than the Academy level jutsus needed to graduate and become a genin, Sakura was severely lacking. She had a sharp eye for genjutsu and ninjutsu illusions and could probably learn to dispel them with ease, but Sarutobi doubted she will grow as she should if she doesn't take being a shinobi a bit more seriously. It's not just wearing the forehead protector, after all.

He put aside her file and looked at the next one with mixed emotions of pity, sadness and regret. Uchiha Sasuke, the lone survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre, was an exceptional student with perfect grades, just like his older brother. He knows a few junin level fire jutsus that he had used against Kakashi in the two bell challenge but, as far as Sarutobi knows, he is yet to awaken the legendary sharingan. He is an extremely talented shinobi and also very handsome, so he is also sharing his aniki's fate of having to deal with girls fawning over his every move. He is rather antisocial and rarely talks to anyone, even if they start a one sided conversation with him, but Sarutobi knows that there is one person even the stoic Uchiha can't seem to ignore.

A fond smile slid onto the old man's face as he gazed at the beaming face in the picture of the one and only Uzumaki Naruto. He had watched this boy grow up more attentively than he was even watching Konohamaru now. Naruto may have little talent and very bad grades, but he had that burning spirit of Konoha ninjas that many of the ANBU would envy him for. He didn't have many friends or people who accept him for himself and not the monster that is holding the Kyuubi, but the few that he has, he would do anything for. He may not be smart but he had his own form of wisdom that can only come from hardships in life. An orphan from birth and the container of such a powerful force of nature, Naruto had always been shunned by the villagers. It was mostly the adults but the children were picking up their attitude as they grew up so poor Naruto was almost always alone. In fact, there was a time they had thrown stones at him while he was walking down the streets and if it hadn't been for the Sandaime's intervention, young Naruto could have gotten seriously hurt. Sarutobi had been Naruto's one and only friend until he entered the Academy and formed the troublesome foursome with Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba. They were school friends but they never hung out outside of the Academy grounds. And Iruka had also become the boy's friend, especially on the night Naruto was tricked into stealing the forbidden sealed scroll. Sarutobi is very proud of how both of the orphaned boys had dealt with that situation. And to think Naruto would so easily master the forbidden jutsu, the Kage no Bunshin, when he had such troubles with ordinary, illusionary clones!

 _'Then again, with the amounts of chakura he has in his body, perhaps the more tasking clone jutsu would be easier. After all, Naruto doesn't even know how to control that enormous chakura.'_

He was very satisfied with the team he has made. For many reasons. First, Naruto will be surrounded by good kids who will eventually see beyond the orange overalls and deep into one of the kindest hearts Sarutobi has ever had the pleasure to witness. Then, his cheerful and outgoing manner might get Sakura to stop only thinking of making herself look cute and pretty for Sasuke (it was no secret that every teenage girl had set their eyes on him, and even younger and older have, too. It was that Uchiha charm ... or heritage. You really can't tell anymore) and start thinking of ways to become a stronger ninja. And maybe get pass that shyness that hid a real fighter in her. The third good thing about this team would be what he has already mentioned before: not even Sasuke can ignore Naruto, and knowing the blond as he did, Sarutobi was sure he will find ways to drag Sasuke into participating in childish activities fit for their young age. It's what he's been doing for years with all the arguing and competitions. The old man had never seen the youngest Uchiha as alive as he was when those two were bickering like an old married couple.

 _'Hmm. I could do with some of his cheerfulness right about now,_ ' Sandaime thought wistfully. _'But, really. I'm worried. This shouldn't have taken so long. Then again, I would have gotten a message from_ him _had something happened that they couldn't deal with. Still,_ he _could at least send me a status report so that I don't go crazy with worr-'_

A knock on his door snapped him out of his thoughts. "Enter," he called out as he put the folder back in its place. A brown haired female junin walked into his office with a polite bow, a big, black crow sitting calmly on her bent right arm, a rolled up piece of paper in its beak.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama, but this crow just flew in with two messages. The one it allowed us to read said that the other one was for your eyes only."

Sarutobi stared at the crow and it stared back before the Hokage sighed with fond exasperation. _'_ He _still has the perfect timing.'_ He thought as he extended his arm and the crow flew over to land on it. He took its message carefully and pet its head with one finger before opening the message. It was a short note that had a relieved smile stretching out on his old lips.

 _'So they are soon to arrive home,'_ he thought happily as he reached out to get some treats for the crow from his hidden stash in one of his drawers. After all, it wouldn't be the first time.

And since it had been the bearer of such wonderful news, Sarutobi was more than happy to give it double the amount it usually got.

00000

Naruto really didn't know what to think of the dungeon like landscape before him. He was standing on what must have been water but his shoes weren't getting wet. The water splashed around as he turned a circle to examine his surroundings, but it still looked like a dungeon in a sewer. He couldn't find a source of light but the space he was in was bright. However, there was a hallway right across the caged door with a paper seal on it and it was so dark that he was unwilling to venture in there.

But the other side wasn't any better. Just behind the door that was separating Naruto from the other side, darkness like nothing he had ever seen began, as if light couldn't penetrate it.

Yet he knew something, something important, was on the other side of this caged door. _'Or maybe someone?'_ He thought as he walked closer. However, he almost stumbled back when a giant, red eye with a slit pupil suddenly appeared out of the darkness, focusing instantly directly on him.

 _ **What are you doing in here, brat?**_ The voice of the Kyuubi echoed around him and Naruto couldn't hold in a gasp. His reaction seemed to anger the fox once again. **_If you have come here just to gawk at me and tremble in fear-_**

Okay, _that_ pissed Naruto off. "Hey, you stupid fox!" He yelled in his usual brash and loud manner, surprising the demon. "Don't go around being rude for no reason! I don't even know how I got here, wherever here is, so give me some slack! I have every right to be surprised! And I'm not afraid of you! If you hint at something as baka as that again, I'll kick your ass!"

There was a stretch of silence as he panted, doing his best to regain his breath and reign in his annoyance at the stupid fox. And much to his surprise, the fox broke the silence with a strange strangled sounding noise from the other side of the cage. Naruto blinked confusedly at the metal bars separating them and the sound was followed by another, almost identical one. And another. And another before the Kyuubi's booming laughter echoed throughout the sewer like dungeon. The blond boy could only stare in a stunned manner as light finally broke through the darkness and he caught his first glimpse of the demon sealed inside of him.

He was a creature of beauty only nature could represent, although he looked nothing like the calm he usually associated with it. The fox was huge and intimidating, what with its reddish orange fur, large ears, the same whisker marks like on Naruto's face (although they were probably real whiskers), big jaw and teeth and the wonderful nine tails that were now calmly resting on the ground -er water. The Kyuubi seemed to represent nature at its strongest and scariest, like an embodiment of a natural disaster of epic proportions. Power oozed out of it almost like a lifting fog and when it finally calmed down and once again settled its red eyes on Naruto, the blond could see age and wisdom in their depths, hidden by various emotions. Currently, confusion, curiosity and mirth were dominating the sadness, loneliness, anger and hate, which Naruto was thankful for. A marvelous being like this shouldn't feel such ugly emotions.

 _And what about now, boy? Do you still not fear me?_ The fox asked, honestly curious. It wasn't every day a human told him they didn't find his scary.

Naruto snapped out of his admiration and glared up at the demon. He noted that he wasn't a "brat" anymore but he will have to think about that later. "Should I be?"

Kyuubi frowned down at the boy, not really liking his tone although he was happy he finally had someone to really talk to. He hadn't spoken with anyone for the past 12 years and even longer before that. That doesn't mean he liked this kid's attitude. **_Considering I could kill your mind and take over your body as my own, yes._**

"Yet you have not done that."

Kyuubi snorted, not dignifying that with an answer. Instead he observed his host, taking in his features and marveling how much he resembled his-

"Hey! Don't ignore me, bastard!" The blond suddenly yelled and Kyuubi felt his anger rising.

 ** _Don't yell in here!_**

"It's my mind! If I want to yell, I will!" Naruto snapped back.

The demon fox growled. **_I live in here, too, so you will respect me enough not to give me headaches with your screaming!_**

"You're yelling, too, baka! Baka baka baka!"

 ** _Aho!_**

"Baka!"

 ** _Aho!_**

"Baka!"

Realizing that this could go on for hours on end, the Nine Tails grumbled under his breath and turned away from the brat. So what if the boy was the only person he could talk to now? He had survived not talking with anyone before, and for much longer periods of time. He didn't need the boy, even if he did ease his loneliness.

Naruto was about to yell at the other not to ignore him when he felt a sudden shift in the atmosphere. He felt a pang as he recognized it as the feelings of resignation and loneliness that he had felt for the better part of his young life. Sighing, Naruto walked even closer to the cage and sat down right in front of the doors. He reached out with his hand until he managed to just barely graze at the fur of the fox's back. "I'm sorry."

Kyuubi immediately turned his head around, his features etched in shock. He stared down at his host, not quite sure if he should believe his ears, and if he were to believe them, he couldn't trust the sincerity behind them. However, one look into the honest blue eyes of his vessel and Kyuubi knew that the boy was saying the truth. A weight he hadn't known was there lifted off of his demon heart and he felt a sudden wave of warmth fill him. _'What is this feeling?'_ He couldn't remember ever feeling this way. Realizing that he was yet to respond, Kyuubi put on his most arrogant expression and said in an uncaring voice _Yeah, whatever. I guess I can forgive you this time._

This predictably set Naruto off and the blond couldn't stop himself from shouting again. "What did you say, you damned fox!" Said fox couldn't hold back his laughter this time around, either and Naruto realized he was being teased. "Meanie!" He pouted and crossed his arms across his chest. It took some time for the Kyuubi to wrestle his laughter back under control, but when he did, there was a miniature smile on his face.

 ** _Maybe we had gotten off on the wrong foot, ne?_**

Naruto uncrossed his arms and scratched the back of his head while smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess we did." He cleared his throat nervously and the demon waited patiently for him to speak. "Ano ... My name is Uzumski Naruto!" The blond suddenly said and stretched out his arm, as if expecting to shake the fox's gigantic appendage. "It's nice to meet you."

Getting where this was going, the demon extended his little finger carefully, knowing that he could easily hurt Naruto, even though this wasn't his physical body. **_I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Kurama. It's nice to meet you._**

Naruto grinned up at him and was about to open his mouth to say something was suddenly drenched in cold water in the real world. He scrambled up in his sleeping bag, bleary eyes trying to focus on anything in front of him. _'What the hell?'_ He looked up and saw a very unimpressed looking Sasuke holding a now empty container for water or tea, a fine black eyebrow almost touching his forehead protector. "W-what?"

"You were taking too long to wake up." Was all the Uchiha said, as if that explained everything. Naruto just blinked up at him dumbly, his mind still reeling from the shock of being wrenched away from his inhabitant like that. He watched as Sasuke sighed exasperatedly and noticed that their camp was mostly cleaned up, only their breakfast remaining out. He wondered why he hadn't woken to the smell of food like he usually would. _'Was I really that deep in my own head?'_

 _Yes._ He nearly jumped at the suddenness of the by now familiar booming voice of the Kyu- of Kurama. **_I am buried very deeply inside of you, so that no one could wrench me out without killing us both._**

 _'Oh,'_ was all Naruto sent back as his friend dragged him to his feet.

"Just what is wrong with you today, usuratonkachi?" Naruto scowled at him but the Uchiha wasn't fazed. After all, he had the Uchiha Glare of Death and Eternal Pain that could send even some junins running in the other direction.

"Teme!" Was all he said, feeling Kurama receded further away into his little corner with a brief message that he was going back to his relaxing nap. Naruto was quick to roll up his sleeping bag and join Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme for breakfast. It was a strangely silent affair and they finished it rather quickly. They quickly cleared up all remaining signs of their spending the night there and set off towards Konoha.

Much to their delight and relief, they reached their country's border an hour before noon and then they took to the trees, eager to get back home. They ran into a pair of patrolling junin, who greeted Kakashi and welcomed them home before going their own way while the quartet continued on towards the village.

Before nightfall, they stood inside the Hokage's office, reporting the results of their mission and for the first time seeing the old man so shocked and angry in their young lives.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves  
**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

The next week, Team 7 had off to recover from their A-rank supposedly C-rank mission. They weren't allowed to train, much to both Sasuke's and Naruto's displeasure, but they didn't have to spend it in the ninja hospital either, so that was a great big plus. Kakashi, though, had almost everyday meetings with the Hokage where Sarutobi would spend half an hour berating him for not returning after finding out it was more than what a genin should deal with.

Kakashi's response?

"They dealt with it better than some junins I know."

That only got the Sandaime angrier and his rants would start all over again. "From your report, not only did Sasuke almost die in the fight against that Mist shinobi, Haku, but the Kyuubi had also almost broken free! That would have resulted in more than just Naruto and Sasuke's deaths!"

"Yet it hadn't happened and they are both alive and well while the seal is still very much in place."

They could go on for hours like this and there would never be a victor in their arguments. The fights would only stop when someone came with some important work for the Hokage or he had to leave for a meeting. This went on for the whole week until the silver haired junin finally snapped.

"You may be Hokage and you may know a lot of things about Team 7 from the files you get, but I would like to warn you that _I_ am their _sensei_. I have trained with them and gone on silly D-rank missions with them, but it is still _I_ who now know their skills best. And you would be surprised by just how much they have improved and gotten stronger. So, Hokage-sama, I would like to implore you to let me do my job and not meddle with _my_ team. Your concern is appreciated but not needed."

Sarutobi wasn't happy with it but he let it go. One thing he learned about teachers and apprentices was that the student always picked up the teacher's stubbornness, and as such, Hashirama's and Tobirama's stubbornness had passed from them to Sarutobi, to his three students, to their students and onto Kakashi. Sandaime shuddered to think that this generations old stubbornness will pass onto Naruto and Sasuke, amplifying their already stubborn natures tenfold. Oh, the tragedy! The horror!

However, he couldn't let Kakashi get away with this completely. If he allowed the masked man to do as he please, those poor kids will keep getting A-rank missions and one of them just might die. If they are lucky, that is. He knows that far worse than death for such young and ambitious ninjas would be an injury that will stop them from fulfilling their dreams, and since one of them wants to be Hokage...

"I will leave the evaluation of their skill levels to your fine judgment, _if_ ," the masked junin frowned with his visible eye at the punctuation on the word. He did not like that tone. It promised nothing good. "If your team proves themselves in the upcoming Games."

Kakashi actually couldn't repress a groan at the news. He had hated the Games when he had to participate in them, mostly because he had to pull his team's weight in most of the challenges. Then there was the other half of the challenges he found incredibly boring. "You can't mean the Genin Games?"

"Yes." The Hokage sounded very pleased with himself. He knew this would be his reaction. After all, he had viewed those Games as well and he had seen just how bored the prodigy had been. "As you know, four genin teams that have especially stood out and haven't participated in the Chuunin Exam yet are called together to compete against each other for the honor of choosing a higher ranking mission than what genins usually get. Of course, this time it will be approved by me and will have the right pay value. You will get more equipment. That is, if they win."

"And who is their competition?" He asked for the courtesy of it. He really doubted that any genin team could beat his team after the whole Zabuza and Haku thing. In particular, he doubted any pair could beat Naruto and Sasuke in a two on two fight. With how they had fought like a team when freeing him, not even needing to talk to convey a plan and how they trusted each other, it looked as if they had been partners for years.

Sarutobi noted the indifference in the casual question and couldn't help but wonder what Kakashi had seen in them on this mission. Then again, this is the first team the man had ever passed so they must be quite something. _'Just how much have they improved? How much stronger are you, Naruto?'_

"Take a look yourself." Ha said as he handed over the files. He observed the junin as Kakashi read through the assembled groups. Sarutobi had been hesitant to include Team 7 into the Genin Games because of the dis-functionality seen at the first glance, but especially because of Naruto and Sasuke. There were people on those teams selected that the Hokage knew could cause a scene or draw out the worst in the two boys. And knowing those two, neither of them is going to take it lying down. He knew that Kakashi will also realize this and he hoped with all of his might that he won't sign his pupils up for these Games. "Do you still think they should participate?"

Kakashi's eye had narrowed slightly as he read three troublesome names for the two boys and one for Sakura. However, that was the only reaction he gave and it lasted less then a second before he returned the file to the Hokage. "No, I don't think so."

Sarutobi was just about to sigh in relief when the other shoe dropped and he almost fell out of his seat at what he said next.

"I know so. Sign them up."

00000

To say that Naruto was excited at the news of the Genin Games was an understatement of the century. The boy was practically jumping in place and vibrating with anticipation as the junin explained the situation to his three cute students. Sasuke seemed to be taken in the blond's excitement as well as there was a strange pleased glint in his dark eyes. Kakashi didn't want to know what was running through the young Uchiha's head. Sakura seemed uncertain but curious, so he had no doubt the other two's anticipation will rub off on her as well and then they were set to go.

"Anosa, anosa! Kakashi-sensei, who will we be fighting? When do the games start? When can we go on a super cool A-rank mission?" Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle at the ball of energy that was his youngest student. The blond was now right in front of him, staring up at him with sparkling blue eyes and waiting with bathed breath for the answers.

"I can't tell you who you will be up against or what sort of challenges you will face, but I can tell you that it will start in two days at 8 in the morning, so please don't be late." Anime style veins appeared on all three of the genin's foreheads and Kakashi had the decency to sheepishly rub the side of his mask-covered nose. He swore he heard someone mutter 'baka' under their breath behind him, but when he cast a casual glance around, he frowned when he found no one. He knew his mind wasn't playing tricks on him so he extended his chakura field to feel if there was anyone nearby, hiding, but he found nothing. "Please be by the shinobi monument by then."

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked, noticing the strange looking around. He cast a glance around as well, but he found nothing.

The white haired man smiled at them with his visible eye. "No. Not at all." The raised black eyebrow told him that the Uchiha didn't believe him but Kakashi didn't elaborate or share any more. "Be sure to be well rested for the day, which means only light training. You don't need any special weapons, a few kunai and shuriken will do just fine. And as for the mission, it will start two days after the Games. It's a B-rank mission, not A, and it will be a joint effort mission with the other genin teams. It is an event only the four most noticed teams participate in and the Games decide which team will be the leading team."

"As if which sensei will be the leading junin?" Sakura asked while Naruto seemed to deflate at the news.

"No. Which team will play the deciding factor in the mission. As an example, imagine that this group of 16 is attacked during the mission. That's 16 different shinobi thinking in 16 different ways. Each and every one of them will want the others to do things his or her way and such imbalance in power could effect the efficiency of the mission or get us all killed. By predetermining which team will act as the 'leaders', we prevent everyone from doing as they please. The 'leading' team will still take orders and instructions from other junin but the one who will ultimately decide if a plan will be put in motion will be the sensei of the Genin Games winning team because it is obvious that he or she has trained their team the best. And if we were to split up, the members of the winning team would act as leaders, a temporary chuunin, if you will. Like with my capture by Zubaza, Naruto and Sasuke took the initiative to try and save me. In a similar situation, if we were to win, you three would decide if the junin ninjas are worth the risk of the rest of the squad."

"So we would get a taste of what it feels like to be in a true shinobi squad and the responsibility of being a ninja." Sasuke summarized and Kakashi nodded.

"It's supposed to be the first dangerous experience you are to face in a somewhat controlled environment, and it probably would have been, had we not ran into Zabuza and Haku. Since those two are S-class wanted missing ninjas, you should find the next mission dull in comparison."

 ** _That doesn't mean that you should relax and that it won't be dangerous._** A voice that was becoming quite familiar said in Naruto's ear and the blond did his best to repress a grin. He and Kurama had been talking a lot lately, but the demon fox would often just go back to his naps or ignore Naruto, so the blond would have to find other ways to amuse himself. Thankfully, Konohamaru had been quick to seek him out as soon as the boy heard that he was back in town. If it hadn't been for him and some of his friends, Naruto was sure he would have gone insane from boredom! As it was, they had dragged him all across the village, playing hide and seek and tag (all shinobi style, of course, though the kids were still a bit clumsy with some things) and Naruto had never been happier. His generation might be wary of him but it would seem that the youngsters at least liked him.

 _'I know. But I also know that I'll have you to back me up.'_ He sent to his inhabitant, whose only answer was and irritated and embarrassed _Tch_ before he retreated into the safety of his own little dark corner, where he knew he was safe from the kid's teasing. Naruto would have chuckled at the grumpiness of such an action but he had to restrain himself. He really didn't want to answer awkward questions right now, and he wasn't even sure how it would all be taken.

"However, please don't take it lightly. From what I've seen, you won't get bored by the Games. You have quite the competition." Kakashi said, almost making the youngest member of the team snort since he just heard something similar from the kyuubi.

"So the competition will be tough, but what about the Games themselves? What are we doing?" Sasuke asked, leaning against the red railing of the bridge where they always meet before missions or training.

"I already said I can't tell you about that." The junin countered, not believing it was the Uchiha who wasn't paying attention.

"You can't tell us who we'll be facing or what we'll be doing, but that doesn't mean you can't tell us if we'll be playing stupid board games, sports or some shinobi kind of games that involve acting like a true shinobi. I'm sure that you can at the very least tell us if the challenges will be group or individual ones." The raven haired young man explained his request, those dark eyes intently focused on the silver haired man's equally dark visible eye. The other two genins stood to the side, watching the staring match like one would a game of pin pong, almost not daring to draw a breath.

Kakashi thought over what his most talented student said and realized that such a thing had never occurred to him. Then again, while he may have a sharingan eye, not even he notices everything, especially not like an Uchiha would. He learned that during his ANBU days. But now is not the time to be reminiscing about the past. Instead, he had a young Uchiha to answer. "Alright, that much I can tell."

The dark haired boy looked pleased with himself and the other two moved closer, as if they were about to hear some great big secret from the mysterious man that was their sensei. The junin watched them for a moment before clearing his throat. "There will be four types of challenges: team, individual, partner and squad - mixed genins from all teams, like a sports team - type of challenges. The teams gather their points from each game by adding all the individual point of each team member. Partners are chosen freely, meaning it's not arranged, although some challenges might require you to draw lots and that would decide your partner. Squads are completely random selection, although there will be one where two leaders will be chosen by lottery and they will chose their own squads. The games themselves are not board games but they do require some strategic thinking, and they are not silly carnival or festival games, although your precision at throwing kunai and shuriken might be tested. There will be sports type games, mostly for the squad section, but the dominant type of challenges is shinobi challenges. I really can't go deeper into explanations than that."

"That's okay, Kakashi-sensei. You already told is quite a bit." Sakura said with a smile, already slightly worried about the Games. There were thins she could do, no problem, but there were things in which she couldn't keep up with her teammates if her life depended on it. She just hoped she won't drag them down too much in those challenges. _'Then again, the same could be said for Naruto. If it's something new to him, it might take him a few tries to complete it. Sasuke-kun won't be happy with me if I drag him down like Naruto probably will.'_

While she was thinking, she missed the shared glance between Naruto and his rival. Not that even they knew what it really meant, but it was a promise not to lose. Anything further than that was lost to them, but the fact they sought each other's gaze set alarm bells in Kakashi's mind. _'Could it be? No, no. It's almost unheard of. He's an Uchiha! But what if it is?'_

"Well, I'll leave it to you, then. Bye." And with that, the junin left with a whirlwind of leaves, unable to shake away his thoughts.

00000

On the day of the games, Kurama had to scream at the top of his demon lungs in order to wake up Naruto in time for him to get dressed and ready and for him to have some breakfast before leaving for the Genin Games. Not at all happy with his inhabitant, Naruto had gotten out of his warm bed and set about his daily routine with a lot more grumbling than usual. That is, until Kurama said one golden sentence.

 ** _Hurry up, boy! Today is the day of the Genin Games!_**

That had woken him up in seconds and got him super energetic with excitement as he started rushing to get ready, impatient for the Games to start. Kurama could only grumble in exasperation at his silly vessel but he didn't want to damper the kid's good mood. He was actually interested and a bit curious about how the Games would go. He had never seen them before.

"Yosh!" Naruto yelled as he ran out of his apartment and hurried towards the shinobi monument to the fallen ninja of the Leaf. He had a big grin on his face as he ran down the streets, then jumped from rooftop to rooftop before finally slowing down for a nice walk. It would be stupid to exhaust himself right before the Games and he didn't want anything to ruin this day when he shows everyone just how great he really was.

 _There is no way you would get tired from that run. Not with constantly having my chakura in your system._ The Kyuubi said, pride and arrogance in his words. Naruto rolled his eyes and then projected that to Kurama as well, earning himself a half hearted snort for his efforts. **_Annoying brat._**

 _'Fuzz butt,'_ Naruto sent back eagerly, enjoying the sputtering it earned him. He was snickering under his breath so much that he almost missed a square rock that was now following him. He stopped and quickly turned around, staring at the "rock" with two eye holes, not really comprehending what he was seeing. _'What the hell?'_

 ** _Kid, are my demon eyes deceiving me, or is someone seriously trying to pass that off as a rock?_** Kurama, equally baffled, asked of his vessel. He had seen many dumb things and even dumber people who did those dumb things in his long life, but the gigantic fox has yet to see a level of stupidity whoever was inside this "rock" was showing.

 _'If you're seeing things, then so am I, Kurama.'_ Naruto thought back as he started walking again, pretending to ignore the rock. The rock followed him and after a few steps, he stopped, again followed by the rock. He threw an annoyed glance at the thing, wondering why people called _him_ a bad ninja, since he would never do something this dumb. **_Probably because you wear orange when one of your specialties as a shinobi should be stealth._**

 _'Shut up, Fuzz butt.'_

 **Don't call me that, damn it!** The kyuubi roared but quieted down when Naruto started messing around by running left and right, then back and so on a few times before the fox lost its patience. **_Stop messing around! You're going to be late if you continue like this!_**

That was more than enough motivation to make Naruto stop abruptly, the "rock" nearly crashing into his legs at the suddenness. The blond placed on hand on his hip and the other pointed at the rock in a rather dramatic manner. Kurama couldn't help but sweatdrop at the action. **_Damn it, kid._**

"Stop right there! This is a really bad camouflage method and I am insulted that you thought that I, the great Uzumaki Naruto, would fall for this weak trick! Now show yourself before I become really angry!"

There was a moment of silence, then a familiar voice said from underneath the square "rock". "As expected of the man I call rival for the title of Hokage! Yosh! Brace yourself, Naruto-nii-chan!" A smoke bomb suddenly went off underneath the "rock" and Naruto heeded Kurama's advice to step back as the thing exploded. When the smoke cleared up a bit, he saw three kids on their hands and knees, coughing from the dust and smoke in the air. It was two boys and a girl. Naruto instantly recognizes them as Konohamaru and his two best friends Udon, a kid with short dark hair and glasses who likes math a bit too much for Naruto to consider him normal, and Moegi, who has convinced herself that she already has the sex appeal of adults at their young age of six.

"We used too much powder, kore!" Konohamaru, the Third's grandson mutters to his friends through their coughs.

"Gomen, Konohamaru-kun." Udon apologizes even though it wasn't his fault. Naruto felt Kurama's eyebrow twitch, the demon slowly but surely losing his patience.

"Hi, nii-chan!" Moegi greeted, a small blush on her face. Out of all of the kids in their class that met and adored the blond genin like a fun older brother, these three liked him the most. Udon and Moegi met him through Konohamaru, who was very proud to call himself Naruto's first subordinate. He was their oyabun and favorite playmate and Naruto very rarely turned them down when they asked to hang out with him. Konohamaru had missed him greatly while the orange clad shinobi had been in the Land of the Waves and he had tried many times to get his ji-chan to call them back. When he had come back, Konohamaru had practically stolen him out of the Hokage's office and dragged him off to play, much to Hiruzen's embarrassment and the rest of Team 7's bemusement. Kurama had found the whole thing very funny, although Naruto never found out if it was because the Hokage felt humiliated or if it was because of Konohamaru's antics.

"Um, hi." He answered back, still not sure what to think about what just happened.

"Nii-chan, let's go play in the woods today!" The Honorary Grandson demanded happily as soon as he recovered. Naruto smiled down at them, ignoring Kurama once again repeating that the Genin Games will start soon, and replied a bit apologetically.

"I would love to, but I have to participate in the Genin Games. They're starting in about 15 minutes, so I have to hurry. Ja!" He waved and turned to leave when he heard three pairs of footsteps following after him. "Eh?"

"We'll go with you, nii-chan." The scarf wearing boy told him with a big grin and the victory/peace V sign with his fingers. Udon nodded and Moegi added that they wanted to cheer for him. Naruto stared down at them before an even bigger smile stretched across his whiskered cheeks.

"Then let's get going and kick some butts!" He raised a fist over his head, punching the air and his three young companions did the same before they ran off.

00000

Hizuren Sarutobi heard a knock coming from his door and he called out to the person to come in, all the while studying the scroll in front of him. There were two signatures there, right under the order/request, and one of them was his. The other belonged to both his successor and predecessor, the Yondaime Hokage, the most loved leader of the Hidden Leaf to ever exist.

Sarutobi sighed as his visitor walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He looked back down at the scroll, tracing the kanji with an old finger as he read over the document he by now knew by heart.

 _" ... and because of the great skill and loyalty he has shown, I hereby officially assign ..."_

"You have summoned me, Hokage-san." The man spoke up and the Sandaime returned his gaze to him. He was relatively young, around the age of 25, not that anyone could know that with the red and white fox ANBU mask he wore to protect his identity. He was dressed like all the other ANBU shinobi, black reinforced clothes under a light purplish-gray chest protector and arm guards, only he wore a sleeveless black shirt that exposed his strong arms. He had a sharp katana strapped to his back, a leg holster on his right tigh and a waist pouch on his left hip. His feet were clad in black ninja shoes but his forehead protector was blue underneath that mask. Only Sarutobi knew this, since he was the only one to see this man's face in four years now, and even that was a very rare occurrence. He had long black hair tied neatly in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He didn't have a single scar on his body, showing just how great his skill was. He stood with pride and power radiating from his body but there was no ill intent. In fact, his aura was so peaceful, one would never guess that he was one of the most successful of the elite.

 _" ... to protect and watch over Konoha by ..."_

Sarutobi smiled at the young ANBU captain, the only one who never had a squad of his own but earned himself the position for his exceptional skill and loyalty to the Leaf. "I see you still cannot bring yourself to address me with -sama, even after all these years."

The ANBU person tilted his head lower in apology and respect. "Please forgive me, Sandaime-sama, but I feel uncomfortable calling you 'Hokage-sama' when my heart still pledges loyalty to Yandaime-sama."

"It is alright. There is no need to be so formal. I have watched you grow up and advance in ranks as much as Minato has, perhaps a bit more, but I know that, to you, he is your Hokage." The old man smiled, knowing that this particular person could match Kakashi in their admiration, respect, hero-worship and adoration for Lord Fourth. To Kakashi, he was the sensei that always cared for him and never let him down. To this man, he was the inspiration of loyalty and moral, the one man that taught him how to cherish those closest to him, who taught him how to become stronger by protecting those he loved. Yandaime was loved by all, but Kakashi and this man could easily be said to be his most loyal and trusted men. After all, he had given them both, at one time, the task of protecting those who Minato considered his most important persons.

Kakashi had been released of his duty but this man had not, and he refused to be.

"Hai."

"The mission that has been given to you has been tasking, I know. Yet you have been keeping everything under your control for years now, all from the shadows." The raven haired man nodded, uncertain where this was going. "You have sacrificed a great deal for this mission and you still refuse to leave it. That is very admirable."

"Thank you, Sandaime-sama."

"However, now come the difficult times." Hiruzen said with a sigh. "Despite your order of protecting your charge, you must not interfere with his growth as a ninja. In other words, there are events when you are not allowed to protect him unless the situation is dire. And such events will be upon us soon, starting with the Genin Games."

 _" ... protecting and watching over the vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, despite any other Hokage's wishes, till he is dismissed by the vessel himself, Uzumaki Naruto ..."_

"I know, Hokage-san."

"I know you do. However, this isn't the only reason I have called you here." The old man gathered up the scroll and locked it in his desk's special drawer. He replaced it with a map of the Hidden Villages and handed the man a scroll. He quickly took it and started reading. He did not like what he saw. "A new Hidden Village has been born. I do not like the vibe of it, nor the timing. We can't say for sure who their leader is, but there most definitely is a powerful Kage there. However, as you probably read there, that Kage has traveled with the group I have been worrying about and that same Kage is preparing a few teams for the upcoming Chuunin Exam. We know what this group wants, but not what this new Kage wants. I am warnimg you in advance to keep a sharper eye on your charge, as well as to the growing concern of mine that the time will soon come for you to leave the shadows and protect your charge in the daylight."

"Are they traveling towards Konoha?"

"Not yet. But they will try something, and relatively soon, I'm afraid." The Hokage said as he interlocked his fingers, his elbows on his desk, and rested his chin on them. "The time will soon come for you to walk in the clear light again. You and the truths you secretly carry."

The man reached up and took off his mask, revealing a handsome face that framed his black eyes. "Hai."

 _" ... signed Yondaime Hokage, Nsmikaze Minato ..."_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves  
**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

 **A/N: Hi there! I just wanted to express my thanks to all the readers of this story, but especially a big thanks for** **clarityace, Libra-no-ninja9, lara5170 and an anonymous guest, who have all given me a few more valuable moments of their time to leave a review! You guys rock! I hope to hear from you, and any new readers, again soon and I really, really hope you like this new chapter!**

 **Bye for now!**

Naruto was happy when they made it to the meeting place with 3 minutes to spare, although his companion were collapsed on the ground, having barely kept up with the energetic blond. Said blond grinned down at them as they tried to regain their breath.

"Oi, usuratonkachi," a familiar voice calls from his left and Naruto turns towards the white and blue clad Uchiha, a big grin on his face. Nope, nothing can ruin his mood now, not even Sasuke-teme's bastard-ness. "Don't bring kids with you. We don't know if they'll get in the way or if we'll be reprimanded for them being here."

"Good morning to you, too, teme!" He called cheerfully, making the slightly older boy's eyes soften at his happiness without him being aware of it. However, Konohamaru wasn't going to take the subtle insult lying down.

"Oi! Do you even know who you're talking to?!" He yelled at the taller boy, drawing both genin's attention to himself.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I'm obviously talking to a spoiled baka of a brat."

The scarf wearing boy fumed. "How dare you!? I am Sarutobi Konohamaru! If you don't treat me with respect, I'll have ji-chan punish you, demote you, put you into the Academy forever!" He waved around a clenched fist above his head, glaring at the youngest Uchiha in an attempt to intimidate him. _'He's not like nii-chan, who has defeated a Hokage as great as ji-chan, so he'll definitely back down.'_

However, Konohamaru wasn't counting on the oldest boy in their current group to be an Uchiha, who when glared at, glare right back. And an Uvhiha glare could never lose, to anyone else's glare. Not even a Hokage could out-glare an Uchiha and Sasuke had his own brand of the Super Scary Uchiha Special Glare of Death that had once made a grown man cry. He was only eight then. Now, it was even scarier. "I couldn't care less if you were the reincarnation of Lord First himself, brat. You want my respect, earn it."

The three kids jumped in fear and hid behind a surprised Naruto. "Save us, nii-chan!" The cried out, clamping down on him and almost leaving him immobile.

"Oi, choto mate," he said as he lost his balance and would have fallen to the ground if it hadn't been for Sasuke catching his wrist and pulling the blond up and closer to himself. The blond was about to smile up at his rescuer when they heard two female voices shouting at each other a little ways away from them.

''YOU!'' Sakura and Ino yelled at each other, both pointing a finger at the other girl. ''WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?''

Sakura recovered first from the shock and suddenly composed herself, looking as if she hadn't just been yelling at the top of her lungs. She straightened up and caressed one of his bangs away from her face. ''I'm here to participate in the prestigious Genin Games, Ino-pig.''

Ino's blond eyebrow twitched while the two boys watched on in interest, although Sasuke didn't really care. Both girls were obsessed with him and that just annoyed the hell out of him. ''Really, now, Crybaby-Sakura-chan? Well, what a coincidence! So am I!''

''There's no way someone like you could have been selected for this type of thing!'' Sakura yelled, Ino's attitude stirring up her Inner Sakura, who was now raging inside that she would kick Ino's ass, damn it. She would not lose to her!

''And what's that supposed to mean!?'' The blond haired girl yelled back, both glaring daggers at each other like there was no tomorrow. "I at least have one decent jutsu! And just how did you get here, Sakura?" Ino gasped over-dramatically. "Oh, wait! That's right. You were lucky to be teamed up with Sasuke-kun, so he must be pulling your weight as well! Poor Sasuke-kun! Saddled with such great big losers on his team." She said pityingly, further railing the pink haired genin up and getting Naruto and his inhabitant annoyed.

"Now wait just a sec-"

"Ino," another male voice interrupted the blond just as he was about to start ranting at the Yamanka girl. They all turned to see the ever lazy Nara Shikamarau, looking as bored as ever. Choji was by his side, eating some potato chips and ignoring the commotion in front of them. "This is already so troublesome. Please don't stir up more problems." The purple clad shinobi huffed but turned a superior smirk in her rival's direction.

"You're right. Everyone but Sasuke-kun is irrelevant on that team."

 _Did she just say what I think she said?_ Kurama asked, a blood vessel threatening to pop on his forehead.

As if just remembering that where Sakura was, Sasuke, as her teammate, was bound to be, too, Ino started looking around before spotting the handsome Uchiha standing by Naruto and his little friends. A huge, flirting smile on her face, Ino rushed over to Sasuke and pushed the others out of the way, finally sending the foursome onto the ground. Ino then proceeded to latch onto the dark haired boy's arm. "Sasuke-kun~! I missed you. Did you miss me?"

"Get away from Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig!" Sakura was instantly by their side, trying to pry Ino off of the survivor of the Uchiha massacre. Naruto just blinked at them from the ground, his poor backside trobbing with dull pain, while Kurama was seething on his behalf.

Konohamaru tugged on his sleeve, getting the blond's attention. "Ne, oyabun? What's going on?"

"Hell if I know." The orange clad boy told his young friend. "I never understood what girls see in Saduke. He doesn't look like much to me."

 _Amen to that._ The Kyuubi supplied from his place. Naruto shook off his shock from Ino's push and just got up when a big hand hand pushed him on his head, once again sending him to the ground.

"That's because you're too dumb to understand the ladies. Besides, who are you to judge a guy when you are nothing to look at yourself." A voice said from above him as Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon rushed to Naruto's side. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the savage looking tattoos on the bigger boy's face, as well as his feral looking features.

"Kiba!" Naruto growled, jumping to his feet and glowering at the dog lover. Akamaru, a cute white puppy with brown ears, barked in greeting as his owner stuffed his hands in the pockets of his dark gray jacket.

"Yo, Naruto. Long time no see. Still as much of a loser as ever, eh?"

 ** _That's it. I've had enough!_**

 _'Cool down, Kurama. We'll be in trouble if we go wild like against Haku!'_ Naruto warned. He glared at the one half bullying and half teasing him. "Still as ugly as ever, ha, dog-breath? Did they finally let you out of the shelter or did you escape again? Better be careful. I hear those ninja are vicious when they go after misbehaving animals."

Kiba's smug smirk was wiped off his face in an instant. "What did you say, dipshit?! I dare you to say that to me again."

"Maybe you should go back on your own. It seems that you have developed a hearing problem. I'm sure the vets will know how to fix you."

 _Nice one, Kit._ Kurama praised, happy with how his host was defending himself. **_Tell him that they'll give him a nice bath, too, since he really needs it._**

 _'Ha!'_ Naruto did just that, watching as Kiba grit his impressively sharp teeth, a feature more than common among the Inukaze clan. Suddenly, a very menacing smirk made it's way across the talker boy's face and he leaned down a little so he can whisper in his ear, his hot breath playing with blond locks of hair there.

"Maybe you should go to the shelter. After all, not only are you abandoned and unwanted," Naruto froze at the cruel but almost true words and Kiba's vicious grin widened. "But you are nothing but a demon fo-"

"That is enough, Kiba." An old voice interrupted, causing the dog lover to jump away from Naruto in fright. Everyone turned to look at the source of the voice, some flinching upon finding it to be the Hokage, surrounded by Kurenai, Asuma and a strange black haired, bowl cut man dressed in green that they didn't recognize and Iruka-sensei, who was fidgeting in his place. His gaze was fixed on the now shaking Naruto, Kakashi already at his side, placing a hand on his student's shoulder.

"Ji-chan!" Konohamaru cried, happy to see his grandfather. He was sick of how they had been treating Naruto. He had never seen him looking this down.

"Kiba, you know that it's not allowed to speak about that topic." Kurenai, a pretty black haired, crimson eyes woman dressed in white and red reprimanded her student.

"The penalty for breaking such a rule is death." The Hokage told them seriously, not at all caring that his tone was colder than anything they had ever heard before. He saw a flash of a drawn sword and he knew that Naruto's hidden protector was ready to intervene if this proved to be dangerous for his charge. If one didn't know he was there already, no one would have been able to find him. Sarutobi knew that he wouldn't cut Kiba down just for the cruel words, but he would create a diversion that would end up with the Inukaze boy needing medical attention. They really didn't need that right now.

"I ... I am sorry, Hokage-sam-"

"Why don't we see," Naruto's voice interrupted Kiba's apology and they all turned to look at Naruto, even the five new arrivals, three of whom the already gathered genin didn't recognize. Hinata and Shino, who were with Kiba on the team, were watching quietly as the events unfold. The other three just observed their competition. "Which is better? Eh, Kiba?"

"Wha-" The dog lover flinched back as Naruto lifted his fierce and determined eyes up to meet his own shocked ones.

"Dog or fox, who do you think would win?" The blond asked, raising a thumb to point at himself. "I think a fox would win." The double meaning of his statement was not lost on the taller boy and he bared his teeth in a feral grin.

"Dogs hunt foxes, dumb ass."

"I beg to differ." Uzumaki said, standing straight, quite aware of all the eyes turned on him. He would show them!

"Then I guess we will settle this with these Games, huh?" Kiba asked, Akamaru barking in agreement. They stared at each other for a few more moments before breaking apart and walking away. Kiba walked over to Hinata and Shino, where Kurenai proceeded to scold him for his stupidity while Naruto walked over to where Ino had finally left Sasuke alone, only for Sakura to take her place. She was obviously fighting to endure the cold stare he had been directing at both girls this entire time but Kakashi doubted even Sakura could stand that glare for too long. He walked over to his team as the others came to stand in a circle, everyone getting ready for the games to begin.

Umio Iruka cleared his throat just as three more chuunin came up behind him. The four of them will be evaluating the Genin Games and the progress of each individual as well as the kids as partners, a team or a squad. Kakashi knew that they also teach in the Academy but he's not sure if any of the selected genin studied under them. "Alright everyone. Please pay attention."

After he was sure no one would interrupt, Iruka continued. "I would like to congratulate you for being selected for this prestigious event. As your former teachers, you should know that we are all very proud of you. Keep up the good work." The genin clapped a little to show their appreciation. When they quited down, he spoke again. "We will be your judges today, so give it your all. You've all trained hard and went on a few missions, so nothing that we give you to do today should be too foreign to you. Each and every one of the chuunin here are going to supervise one part of the Games. There will be three challenges in each segment of this competition. If one of you feels that they can't compete in something because of an injury, tell us as soon as we explain the rules. The other two will still be allowed to compete but your score will be zero in that challenge. Don't try and cheat because that will automatically reduce all of your points to zero. No infighting or fighting with other competitors. Anyone who is caught doing so will lose all points. Kekkei Genkai are forbidden unless it's a sparing match. The same goes for summoning jutsus or using animals and insects to help you. Anyoune caught breaking even just one of these rules will be removed from shinobi ranks for the rest of their lives, and not just in Konoha.''

''And we will catch you.'' One of the other chuunin, a man with black hair and a scar on his right cheek, said, gazing at the genins gathered in front of them. ''We've taught some of you and we know all tricks you punks might try to pull. Try anything and you will not even be able to get into another Ninja Academy, ever, no matter where you go.''

''Now, now, don't scare them.'' A orange haired, middle aged man admonished. Naruto recognized him as one of his old ''PE'' teachers, if you could call it that. ''But he is right,'' he said as he turned towards the kids. ''You have all proven yourself formidable by being selected for these Games, as only twelve genins a year are chosen, in each village, to have this honor. Do not blemish your good reputation by trying to cheat here. It would be a waste, truly, since you all show so much promise. Remember, Konoha is as strong and respected as it is now only thanks to our wonderful ninja. And while it is an important skill a ninja must have to lie and deceive...''

''A shinobi also must know when to honor the other person by being honest. It is easy to live with and within lies, but a lot harder to face the truth in the daylight. You will have to learn to live with some things that would usually make you want to die under a rock.'' The third chuunin said, rather flatly. In fact, he looked like he would rather be anywhere else but here.

''Don't think you can get away with cheating or intents to kill, here.'' The Hokage piped in. ''There are eight ANBU here, as well as the four junin and chuunin you see in front of you. They will intervene if they decide that it is necessary. Follow the rules and don't do anything stupid. As it has been said, it would be a waste if we were forced to remove you from the shinobi world. Is everything clear?"

"Hai!" The twelve gathered genin answered in one voice and Sarutobi nodded, pleased with their answer. However, he cast a glance at Kiba. One of them had already almost broken one of the strictest rules Konoha has. He's not sure if it was because Naruto pushed a few buttons or if Kiba had actually wanted to hurt the blond. _'If that ends up being the case, I'll need to act before_ he _does.'_

"Good. Then I call forward your junin senseis to introduce you. Step forward, everyone." One by one, the junins walked forward until they were three paces away from their students.

The man with huge fuzzy eyebrows saw Kakashi and smirked at him good-naturally. "It would seem we meet again, Kakashi. Today we are going to test each other's skills through our students and their own progress. Let the springtime of life blossom in them in these fights!" He struck a pose with his right thumb up and his teeth glinting in the bright, early morning sun.

Kakashi turned his head towards the green spandex dressed man, looking as bored as ever. "Oh. Did you say something?"

Team 7 watched as the man fell over, anime style, and couldn't help but sweatdrop. The team they didn't know looked embarrassed by their sensei, except the kid that resembled the strange man so much it was freaky. He seemed to be rooting for him. _'Just what sort of a freak show have we gotten ourself into?'_ Is what ran through their heads and Hiruzen would be lying if he were to say that he wasn't thinking it as well.

"Your response was so hip, Kakashi!" Super fuzzy eyebrows said with tears running down his face. "As expected of my eternal rival!"

The Hokage cleared his throat, not wanting this event to be turned into a parody it was bound to become if those two continued. At any other time, he would have welcomed it as Maito Gai, the black haired man talking to the masked junin, was the only one who could manage to bring out what little is left of Kakashi's inner child that was forced to grow up even faster than he was. Although, having a team seems to have brought out a whole new side of Kakashi's to light. Hiruzen restrained a smile. Kakashi was finally recovering from the loss of his friends.

"Alright, from left to right, please introduce your students."

Gai was the first one up. "Team Gai: Rock Lee," the boy that resembled him bowed to the Hokage. "Hyuuga Neji," a boy with long, dark brown hair, pale skin and white eyes bowed stiffly. "And Ten Ten." The girl with two buns did as her teammates have and bowed.

"A Hyuuga, eh? Troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled under his breath.

"That's last year's top rookey." Kiba commented, eying him up and down.

But Neji was ignoring them all, white eyes flicking between Hinata and Sasuke, which no one seemed to notice.

Next up was Kurenai. "Team Kurenai: Inukaze Kiba and Akamaru," said dog barked and Kiba bowed respectfully, on his best behavior because of his stupid stunt earlier. "Hyuuga Hinata," the shy white-eyed, pale girl quickly and almost clumsily bowed. "And Aburame Shino." The third member of their team half bowed, half of his face obscured by the high collar of his jacket.

"Two Hyuugas, eh?" Sasuke mused under his breath. This was bound to be interesting, although he wondered how they will fare without their beloved Kekkei Genkai in the Games. Sharingan was fairly new to him but he already knew how to use it.

Next, a man with tan skin, dark hair and a cigar between his lips spoke, somehow not dropping the cigar from his mouth while still being perfectly understandable. "Team Asuma: Yamanaka Ino," she bowed elegantly before sending a blinding smile at Sasuke, who ignored her, much to her frustration. "Nara Shikamaru," said boy sighed lazily, muttered "How troublesome" and bowed slowly. "And Chouji Akamichi." The "big-boned" boy stopped eating long enough to hastily bow before he was at it again. Ino only sweatdropped while Naruto was repressing a grin.

Then it was Kakashi's turn. The silver haired man still had his hands in his pockets and he looked like he would rather be reading his perverted book than doing the introductions. He already knew that his kawai students will do just fine so he didn't even know why he was here. Besides, they were perfectly capable of introducing themselves. "Team Kakashi: Haruno Sakura," the pink haired girl bowed politely while her Inner Sakura was clenching a fast and yelling "Shannaro!" on the inside. She, too, smiled at Sasuke, and was also ignored. "Uchiha Sasuke," murmurs rose as the black haired boy bowed politely before returning his hands to his pockets, somehow looking as bored as his teacher was. He reminded Sarutobi an awful lot of Kakashi, all those years ago, during his own Genin Games. The girls, except Hinata, all sighed dreamily while Neji and Lee were studying him intensely, sensing a rival. "And Uzumaki Naruto." The blond for once wasn't messing around. He so bowed politely and respectfully that Iruka had to fight back tears of pride. When Naruto straightened up, he shot them all a great, big, beaming happy grin that was so infectious that Hizuren couldn't fight a small smile of his own so he hid it the same way he hid sadness and embarrassment: by lowering his Hokage hat to put shadows over his face.

 _'He's grown and much happier than the last time I saw him. I'm relieved.'_

Iruka cleared his throat. "Then let us, your examiners, introduce ourselves. I am Umoi Iruka."

"Jounochi Sabako," the orange haired one said.

"Takano Taieki," the sullen, would-rather-be-anywhere-else guy introduced himself.

"Marotaki Joko," the final one said.

"And you already know Sandaime Hokage-sama." The genins called out greetings in respect. "And now that this is over, it is my pleasure to announce the beginning of this year's annual Genin Games! Do your best!"

"Yosh!" The gathered genin said, all with determined looks on their faces.

The Games have begun.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves  
**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

Although the Genin Games have officially begun, the chuunins were now discussing who would go first and with what challenge they should start. Because of the nature of the first Team Challenge, they had drawn the senseis aside, leaving a bunch of tweens and teens to their own devices.

Uh oh.

The tension among the female genin was really intense, especially between Ino and Sakura, although Ten Ten wasn't letting up, either. Hinata was nervously watching her fellow female shinobi while stealing glances at Naruto, who was half relaxing at the base of a nearby tree and half glaring at Kiba, who was doing the same things. Their old friendship was now forgotten because of a few insults, but even if they do end up making up, Naruto would never be able to forgive him for some of the things he said. He was seething on the inside as much as Kurama had been and the demon fox was still mighty pissed. They were talking casually, so Naruto had the appearance of being in a daydream, which had the others leaving him alone. Shino was busying himself with nearby bugs while Shikamaru was just lazing about and watching the clouds while lying down, Chouji sitting by his side and eating some sweets. Lee was trying to get Sakura's attention, who had very much caught his eye and he really liked her. However, Sakura was too busy with Ino, her eternal rival, and Ten Ten, who had also taken a liking to the handsome Uchiha and wanted him for herself.

Said Uchiha, however ...

"What do you want, Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked from where he had been leaning against a tree with his eyes closed, not even gracing Neji with half of his attention. "If you've come to stare then take a picture, it will last you longer."

Neji's frown became a glare but he didn't raise to the bait. Much. "So you are Uchiha Sasuke, the last living member of the cursed Uchiha clan."

"If only," the younger genius muttered under his breath, not at all liking how this white-eyed freak was bringing up unwanted memories of the massacre and even less wanted thoughts of his brother, the murderer who escaped with his life and broke all his promises that he had made to Sasuke.

"To be honest, I expected something ... more than what I am seeing now." If he heard the muttered two words, Neji didn't show it. Instead, he prowled on as he pleased. "After all, I have heard many things of your clan, from their exceptionally pleasing appearances to rumors that your Kekkei Genkai can outdo that of the Hyuuga. How that can be, I don't know, since everyone knows that the Sharingan has developed from the Byakugan."

This finally had the Uchiha opening his eyes, only they weren't their usually cold black. Instead, they were as red as blood and ten times more freezing and scary than they usually were when set in that famous and dreaded Uchiha Glare of Death. Neji had to stop himself from either flinching, gasping or stepping back when he caught sight of the legendary eyes that were said to see more than even his Byakugan could see, which was impossible. There were many stories behind these eyes and he could feel a thrill traveling through his body as he realized he might have railed the younger boy enough to get him to fight him. He'd been looking for a worthy opponent for some time now, and now Uchiha Sasuke has been put in his path. It was destiny that they will fight.

''Is that so?'' The tone dripped more venom than the most venomous snake and it drew the attention of the quarrellings girls. They turned their attention to their crush, only to see him pushing away from the tree, standing toe to toe with Neji, both geniuses glaring at each other with the intent to kill very clear in their eyes. ''What Uchihas look like and how much superior they are to the Hyuuga really isn't your business, now is it, branch house dropout? If you don't want to end up needing medics, I suggest you back off before you really piss me off.''

Veins appeared around Neji's eyes as he glared at the Uchiha, his Byakugan active and the two actively sizing each other up. The rules mentioned not even fifteen minutes before were forgotten, both boys having stepped on each other's mine fields and pressing the wrong button that had set them off. His family's tragedy was something that Sasuke will never really be ready to talk about and Neji was more than hateful towards the way things were done in the Hyuuga clan. Neji had come with the intent of picking a fight, but he had ended up getting on Sasuke's bad side. He had brought up memories the raven haired young man would have preferred to stay buried so he can focus on becoming stronger in order to one day kill his brother. Sasuke's words, too, awoke memories that pissed the Hyuuga protégé off and now they were at a stand still.

The three girls saw this and they ran over to them, not really wanting those two to fight and get punished before the games even started. Sakura and Ino turned to Sasuke while Ten Ten was already trying to calm Neji down. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, why don't you calm down?" Ino tried, almost shaking in fear with that murderous gaze in front of her. It wasn't on her yet she could feel fear like no other creeping up her spine.

"T-that's right, Sasuke-kun! Save your energy for the Games, yes?" Sakura said just as nervously as Lee rushed to help his female teammate calm down the Hyuuga.

"It's not worth your career, Neji!" But Ten Ten was as ignored as the other two kunoichi, the two geniuses's eyes trained on each other, Sharingan verses Byakugan, red and black on white. Lee was the first to notice that they were subtly rippling their muscles, indicating that they were getting ready to fall into battle stances any minute now and his blood got pumping, adrenaline more concentrated than ever. _'Could it be that I'm about to witness a fight between two geniuses?'_

"What do you presume to know about the Hyuuga branch family? You, who was considered a genius from birth and had everything handed to him on a silver plate. You weren't born with a silver spoon in your mouth but a golden one. You know nothing of real hardships, since nothing could change or challenge your respected position in this village and way beyond. All you need to do is flaunt your name right and left and everything is handed to you. You never needed to prove anything, never had a need to show everyone that just because your parent wasn't the first born child doesn't mean you are any less than the child of the first born. You don't know the hardship of being a member of the Hyuuga branch family." Neji growled, chakra starting to be visible just on the surface of his skin. He didn't remember the last time someone pissed him off this much but Uchiha was doing a damn fine job in managing it. No one should be able to irritate him this much.

Sasuke was having similar thoughts. _'If he thinks I will offer him pity for his sob story, he is sadly mistaken.'_ Neji is far from the individual with the saddest life story Sasuke knows. A head of blond hair highlighted in the sun, solemn blue eyes gazing at the scenery behind two graves, a too serious tone of voice for such a bright person comes to mind and Sasuke growls under his breath. Who was Neji to come here and flaunt his sob story like this when he has never felt the loneliness Sasuke and Naruto have forced themselves to get used to living with? Who was Neji to assume that whatever fucked up ways his family followed could compare to the silence of Sasuke's big compound or Naruto's little apartment? Who was he to expect Sasuke to apologize for getting angry when his entire family's murder was brought up like it were the weather broadcast!?

"Hn. And what does someone as pathetic as you know anything about the Uchiha clan?" The raven haired, dark blue and white dressed shinobi asked, his body language showing that he was more than ready to fight.

Neji's eye twitched and he grit his teeth in pure, unadulterated rage. "I know that it has bred the greatest patricide known to the shinobi world." He bit out as he bent his knees a little and brought up his arms, palms wide open and facing his enemy in the famous Hyuuga taijutsu style, the Gentle Fists or Juken. His Byakugan was focused on Sasuke, observing his chakra channels, ready to close them all in the surely upcoming fight. Aggression was practically oozing from the other genius and it finally caught Sandaime's attention from his grandson.

Something snapped in Sasuke and he dropped into the stance he had seen Haku using, unconsciously using the second skill Sharingan gifted him with: copying one's movements and jutsus. The girls squeaked as they realized they needed to stop this, now, or all teams but Team 8 were going to be disqualified because Ino was technically involved with this. Their distress brought them the attention of the other genin as well as the ANBU, although the elite weren't moving yet. Sarutobi and the kids, however, were, as the two geniuses continued glaring at each other.

"Don't you _ever_ dare mention _him_ in front of me, ever again! _Don't you dare bring my brother into this!_ " The only survivor of the Uchiha clan hissed, a second black dot joining the first in the ring around his irises. His eyes were as red as blood and it froze even Sakura and Ten Ten in place now that they were faced with it. The dangerous vibe coming off of them didn't escape the junin and chuunin's attention and they turned to see what is going on.

 ** _Kit, what is all that commotion about?_**

 _'Huh?'_

"It would seem that this year's Genin Games will be over sooner than I expected." Taieki commented with a snort.

"This is bad!" Kurenai said as she rushed over with Gai and Iruka to stop the fight from blowing everyone's careers. Asuma watched with shock and Kakashi felt a strange sadness as he realized there was no way the team he had taken such a liking to will not be disassembled. At this rate, Sasuke and Sakura will be stripped of every right of ever becoming a shinobi but maybe he will get to keep Naruto? It would be a shame to lose those two, but if he could at least keep just that one...

"Sasuke-kun, please stop!" Sakura called out and stepped in front of the said boy while Ten Ten did the same for Neji. Hinata was making her way over while Sasuke and her cousin were glaring heatedly at each other, sure that at least her presence might discourage Neji a little so she was now sandwiched with Ino in between the pink haired and older black haired girl.

"Neji! You'll never become a real ninja if you continue with this!"

"Shut up and get out of the way, Ten Ten."

Lee was there as well, stance ready to get in between them so that they don't hit each other in hopes that they'll just get some negative points and not kicked out of the shinobi world if they don't hit each other.

"Move, Sakura." Was all Sasuke said, never getting out of his stance but still not lunching an attack yet. Lee realized that both pale, dark haired geniuses weren't going to stop no matter what so he bent his knees as well, ready to run, knowing that the only thing he could do now was get the four kunoichis out of the way and hope that Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino and Chouji could do something to stop them...

A blond head of hair was suddenly obscuring Sasuke's view of the Hyuuga, a puzzled look in beautiful blue eyes but a fierce scowl on the whiskered face of his final teammate. "Teme! What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"Not him, too," Kakashi grumbled under his breath and finally made to walk over, only to freeze in his tracks as he realized something very important. While Neji's stance remained unaffected by this fifth active intruder (Lee being the sixth on stand by), Sasuke had completely lost his stance, Sharingan fading away from his eyes as he observed his righteously pissed teammate dressed in orange. _'What the?'_

"What are you thinking, Naruto? You could have gotten injured." Sasuke glared at him but the blond wasn't cowed and glared right back.

"What was _I_ thinking?! What were _you_ thinking, almost getting in a fight like that when the rules clearly say it'll get us in serious trouble!? And you call me idiot?What the hell came over you?" The others watched in confused fascination as the kid who failed the Academy exam three times berated the genius. Neji was still scowling fiercely, sure Uchiha would just push the drop out out of the way and they could finish what they had almost started.

Sasuke looked away, glare still in place. "That is none of your business, dobe."

"Don't call me that! And it's very much my business when you were about to get not only yourself, but us as well, disqualified! What happened to the cool guy who jumps in front of deadly shinobi for his friends and never loses his head? Is he on vacation or something? Did we leave him back in the Land of the Waves?"

Sasuke looked downright indignant at this but still didn't say anything. Mostly because Naruto didn't give him the chance to.

"This might not be a mission, but you were thinking more of your pride than of Sakura-chan and me, your comrades. And shinobi who don't value their comrades are worse then scum, remember?" Kakashi and the the other older shinobi all gasped at hearing these words, words so often spoken to them as children by a blond man with kind blue eyes and a gentle smile. In one of the trees surrounding the clearing, a masked man gripped the branch he was perched on. The Hokage could have sworn that his eyes and ears were playing tricks on him by showing him a long dead man who taught Kakashi's friend, who then taught Kakashi himself, those same words.

 _'My teammates ...'_ the Uchiha thought, looking at Naruto, his frown almost none existent by now.

"Does anger really make you that strong?" The blond obviously wasn't quite finished yet. "Or is it something else that saved our lives that day, and every day before and after that?"

 _"I thought I already told you: my body moved on its own."_

 _-"They were lucky to have each other. I can at least remember their need to protect and avenge each other. To die by each other's side."-_

 _-"I would give anything to save you, to protect you. Even my life and my dream. That might not sound like much coming from me but ... It's still the truth."-_

 _"Until joining Team 7, I never really cared about anything but fulfilling my ambition of killing my brother. After the first few missions, I felt myself becoming attached to you idiots, much to my horror... Now, I find myself ready to jump in front of deadly ninja assassins for a fangirl and to face down one of the most talented fighters I have ever met for a complete usuratonkachi."_

 _-"Hey!"-_

 _"The point is, I think, that I understand how they must have felt. I never felt as strong and ready to face anything thrown my way as I had felt when I jumped in to stop Haku from killing you in our last fight."_

 _-"Haku told me that fighting for someone close to you is what really makes a shinobi strong... Then he told me that a person can only be truly strong if they are fighting to protect their important people."-_

 _"He wasn't that far off the mark, then."_

Sasuke remembered what followed soon after those words were exchanged, the reason why he had automatically, instantly dropped his stance when Naruto had entered the picture. Just looking at his - dare he say it? - made the anger seep away and Sasuke felt his calm demeanor returning. Naruto must have seen it as well because he relaxed his up till now tense shoulders. "Is this baka really worth losing everything we've worked for?"

The famous Uchiha glare was replaced with the even more fymous Uchiha smirk. Neji was seething at the insult, and even more so with Sasuke's next comment. 'You're right, usuratonkachi. He isn't. I really don't know what I was thinking, wasting my time on an annoying guy like him. Ikuzo." And he grabbed Naruto's high collar and proceeded to drag the now protesting blond away from the fuming Hyuuga and gawking genin, chuunin, junin and Hokage.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

Kakashi and the others, who have all seen this, couldn't help but stare in shock at the retreating pair. If he had not seen them fighting against Zabuza, he wouldn't have believe his own theory that was now plugging his mind as he watched Sasuke push Naruto to sit down in the shade of the tree the blond had been occupying before he came to break up the fight and then sit down beside him. They were bickering like they always do but the masked jonin had to wonder just how many actually saw that there was no bite in their words.

''Kakashi, a word?'' He heard Gai calling from somewhere to his side and the silver haired man turned, only to almost jump out of his jonin vest when he saw Kurenai, Asuma, Iruka and Guy jump at him.

''What-?''

''How did you get those two to get along?'' Iruka was the first to ask, talking in a stage whisper that had Kakashi sweatdropping.

''What did you do to them?'' Kurenai was the next to ask, secretly stealing glances at the blond and the raven who were now quiet, but neither seemed to mind it. ''Did you threaten them with torture to get the to behave or something?'' Another sweatdrop appeared and Kakashi wondered how was it that he was always accused of being the insane one.

''You have to teach me, Kakashi!'' Gai all but yelled in his face, causing the younger jonin to lean back from the volume.

''Is that what I think it is?'' Asuma asked, his intent clear in his eyes and the silver haired jonin thanked his lucky stars that there was at least another sane person here.

''That is a question I, too, would like answered, Kakashi.'' They turned at the old voice, seeing the Sandaime standing there, smoking his pipe and discreetly observing the once again bickering pair that was getting stares from the other teams and Sakura. "Don't think I haven't seen it. Is it true?"

"Maa, maa, you seem troubled by it. Why?" Kakashi asked curiously, not really seeing what could possibly be bad about this development. If anything, nothing better could have happened. He just wondered when it had started and how he hadn't noticed it before now.

"I am not troubled. Far from it. I'm just curious as to what would cause such a thing to happen, especially for someone like Sasuke." The Hokage explained, all too aware of two eyes focused on him from a direction not even the ANBU he had stationed were in. _'I am not worried or against it, but there is someone who would very much like to know if it's true, I'm sure. After all, it_ will _involve_ him _eventually.'_ The old man smiled. "And with Naruto, after everything I heard about them in their Academy days."

"Is there a problem it's with Naruto, if it is what you are thinking?" Kakashi asked in a nonchalant tone but his eyes said a whole different story. Both Sasuke and Naruto were his students. He had been ready to die to protect them and he wanted them to become strong. Although Sasuke said he only had an ambition to kill someone, he still wanted their dreams to come true. He will protect them, as well as Sakura. He will protect his team no matter the cost. Let him be labeled as scum; he will rather be scum than worse than it! He wasn't going to allow anyone to hurt or belittle his students. Not even the Hokage. Iruka looked ready to join him on this mission, ready to give his life for Naruto's.

And Sarutobi saw this and he wondered what could have possibly changed this man, who didn't want to be a teacher, who didn't want to make connections with others because of what had happened in the past. Iruka wasn't that much of a surprise but the way Kakashi was acting ... _'Perhaps Minato was right. Kakashi simply needed some duties away from death and carnage. A duty where he will care for lives, not take them. He may go on missions where he will have to kill, but he now has those who he must protect.'_ Sarutobi felt his mouth twitching and had to fight down a grin. _'You were as right as ever, Yondaime.'_ He cast another glance to where Sakura had inched over towards her teammates, the others still staring at them. Neither boy seemed to notice as they were discussing something in heated tones, frowns directed at each other. _'And perhaps I have chosen the right team for him, as well.'_

"As I told you, I am simply curious. I have nothing against it, especially if it's with Naruto. I think that it's a pick not even I could have paired up better. They seem pretty compatible to me."

"What is everyone talking about?" Gai asked, both he and Kurenai puzzled. Iruka must have gotten it but he stayed quiet, probably wanting to confirm his own guess. They didn't see anything strange here other than the Uchiha actually making a friend. Hurizen sighed, not knowing how to begin explaining this to people who have never felt such a connection to anyone ever before. It's extremely rare as it is, but for an Uchiha to feel it... it happened once in a generation, if at all.

"Well, you see... Oh, how do I explain this?" Asuma tried to find the words so Kakashi took over, only to realize he, too, didn't quite know how to explain it either. "You see ... Naruto and Sasuke ... they bonded through our missions-"

Kurenai suddenly got a strange glint in her eyes that had everyone but Gai feel chills running up and down their spines, Kakashi especially. He and Uchiha Obito, his once greatest friend and the closest person he had been to feeling what Sasuke must be feeling with Naruto, had gotten enough of those looks when they were his team's age. Even from Rin they were not safe. Even Minato-sensei had dreaded such looks in his days when he and, of all the people in the world, Uchiha Fugaku have had such a connection despite already having made it clear that he was interested in one particular girl. Asuma must have experienced something similar since he was as white as a sheet and the Hokage looked like he already knew what was going to come out of her mouth and he was dreading it. Iruka was bracing himself, for all the good that will do him.

"You mean to say Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto are a couple?"

Not far away, a certain blond was questioning the sanity of the fox demon sealed away in him. Why, you ask? Because it had randomly started gaffing with laughter, that's why!

Asuma's cigar fell out of his moth as he choked on the smoke he had just inhaled, the Sandaime not really far behind him. Iruka looked ready to faint from the suggestion, that's how much good his bracing himself had brought. Kakashi barely surpassed a flinch as he recalled all the stories girls loved to make up when an Uchiha, especially one as handsome as Sasuke, was involved and he pitied his students. Gai suddenly looked delighted.

"That is wonderful news! Love is blossoming in the spring time of life! Hurray for eternal youth! Hurray for free love! You thought them well, Kakashi!" Now Kakashi had joined the other two choking men, not believing his ears as he looked up to regard the beaming and _crying_ man who called himself his eternal rival. Up in a tree not that far away, a dark haired, masked man in an ANBU uniform nearly fell out of the tree at this statement, not really sure if it was from the shock or from the stupidity he was hearing. Deep inside the seal on one blond's stomach, Kurama was almost pissing himself from how hard he was laughing. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were now regarding the assembled ninja, Naruto wondering if they were just being pervs like usual.

''NO!'' The choking men all screamed, drawing the attention of the other shinobi and the kids that had wandered over, Konohamaru wondering why his ji-chan looked so flustered. "Not like that, you two!"

"Then how?" Gai asked, still preplexed as ever, while Kurenai looked disappointed.

"They are on the way to become something more than friends-"

"Like boyfriends?" Kurenai interrupted Kakashi once more and Iruka choked on air again.

"No! They'r boys that are friends but they are slowly becoming a lot more, if they're not already." The silver haired man finally finished, glaring at the only woman in their group, daring her to say something like that again.

He should have known better. "Then if not lovers, what?"

Sarutobi sighed and was about to take over, but Kakashi shook his head at him. He had started it and he was damn well going to finish it. "You saw how close Neji and Sasuke were to fighting right now, the futures of their careers be damned?" Kurenai nodded, determined to understand this that had the others so shocked. "And you saw how he was ready to fight through Sakura without hesitation in his anger?" Again, he received a nod. "Yet when Naruto stepped in, Sasuke backed down instantly with admonishing words towards Naruto's reckless behavior?" Kurenai nodded, really not seeing where this was going and neither did Gai. Neji hadn't stopped yet Sasuke had. Why?

"Well, you both must have heard of shinobi developing a team mentality, yes?"

"Of course. It's the reason we put genin in teams of three after they graduate from the Academy. What's that got to do with what's happening with Uchiha now?" The kunoichi asked, getting impatient. Why won't he just say it plainly?

"Like I said, he wouldn't have hesitated to go through Sakura. Naruto, though ..."

"A shinobi can develop a team mentality, but they can also develop a partnership mentality." Asuma finally took pity on the black haired woman and explained in plain terms. "Like those with a team mentality become attached and protective of their team members, those who develop a partnership mentality come to cherish one person more than anyone else, sometimes even their own family. They are extremely protective and possessive of that person, and even if they had or get their team mentality developed over time, the third party, or even the entire team, will be less important than that person in the eyes of that shinobi."

"That still somehow sounds like a lover to me." Gai commented, arms crossed and the forefinger and thumb holding his chin as he concentrated, his bushy eyebrows in a frown and eyes closed.

"Just like your most important person can be your sibling, your sensei, your pupil or your best friend, your partner can be all of that, as well as a lover. It's a very thin line that can easily be crossed and your partner can become your most important person." Iruka explained, even though he was only going on rumors. He himself has never felt such a connection, even though he would give everything for Naruto. This sort of thing, unlike with your most important person, can't be one-sided and it's always been clear that, although he was important to the Kyuubi container, Naruto will never see him like that. He was the father figure that the boy never got and that's about it.

"Ah, I see." Kurenai said with a nod. "So because Sasuke now sees Naruto as a partner, he stopped before Naruto could get hurt."

"And if Neji had continued? What would have happened?" Gai asked, looking from one of his jonin friends to the other.

It was the Hokage who answered him, though. "Sasuke would have killed him." Gai flinched at the answer but the others didn't react much outwardly, although, inwardly, was a whole different story. ''He would have posed a danger to Naruto and Sasuke, since Naruto wouldn't have defended himself, would have acted on his behalf and removed the threat. If Neji had somehow hurt Naruto before the young Uchiha could prevent it, Neji would find himself in a world of pain before he would be granted merciful death. I have seen many shinobi felled by avenging partners, some of them so strong that they would have been candidates for Kages in their villages. Never underestimate the bond between theses partners; it could cost you your life.''

''I see.'' Gai, now a little paler than before, muttered. He will have to make sure his students didn't end up on the Uchiha's warpath should something ever happen to Naruto. If what he heard right now is true, then the boy will definitely not rest until whoever manages to hurt the blond is dead. He already knew that the younger Uchiha considered himself an avenger for what happened to his family. He didn't need any more motivation to get revenge, for anything.

''But isn't that kind of bond a little dangerous in a three man team?'' Kurenair asked, seeing just how serious what had happened earlier was. ''I mean, the two partners will help each other, but what about the third teammate? Or if its not a shinobi from their team, what about the other two? Won't they be in a direct line to danger since the shinobi will firstly look out after their partner?''

''It won't be that bad, if a shinobi manages to develop a team mentality as well. However, for a loner like Sasuke... that's going to be a bit harder. Oh, sure, he will protect Sakura when she is in danger, he already has, but it's more thought than instinct to do that. For a partner,'' Kakashi explained, ''A shinobi doesn't need to think before putting their own life in danger if it meant saving their partner. I know a few ANBU who became ANBU after their partner's death. They had killed over 12 S-class missing nins or shinobi from other villages because they had targeted their already dead partner on their way back. They wouldn't allow the body of their partner to have a disgraceful funeral. They dragged their body back, traveling six days with constant attacks while on enemy territory, then demanded that their partner be given a hero's funeral. After that, they joined the ANBU and sought out revenge. As far as I know now, they are simply one of the many masked ANBU elite.''

''It only gets stronger over time.'' The Hokage went on. ''The longer the bond is acknowledged by both partners, the stronger it gets. At one point, the partners will be able to sense each other from across villages, say, from here to the Village hidden in Sand. They will know how to complete each others moves, sentences, thoughts and will be aware of each other on a whole new level. Some even say that partners must be able to eventually communicate mentally, but that is nothing more than a false rumor people have started up to make other shinobi fear such partnerships. And because they can read each other so perfectly, there is more than enough reason to fear them. Imagine one ninja having two bodies. That is the extent of their bond.''

''No way.'' Even Iruka hadn't heard of something like that. Kakashi just lowered his head, remembering his friend who had thought him to value his comrades. Obito would have been disgusted with the man he had become while he was ANBU. But one of his kohai had reminded him that he can't look at the world from only one angle and Kakashi had started caring for others again. _'He almost became a candidate for Obito's old place in my heart, too. Only he didn't feel that companionship I felt with him. He was ... weird, even by ANBU standards.'_

Sarutobi turned to Kakashi, fully turning his back to the two boys, who were now ignoring each other and an exasperated Sakura. ''Kakashi, how long have they been partners? When did it start?''

The jonin sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he thought. ''To be perfectly, honest, I'm not sure. They bicker far too often for me to catch any signs of mere tolerating each other, let alone something as deep as a sense of partnership towards one another. However,'' He shrugged. ''If I had to make a guess, I would presume in the first fight on our last mission. Their interactions changed a bit after that. By the second fight, they didn't seem to need to use words to convey plans. And during the third fight, they knew they could rely on each other without a single doubt in their minds. Sasuke had been ready to die for Naruto and Naruto, in turn, had been very angry when he had thought Sasuke dead.''

''So, on a mission?'' Gai asked. ''That's not so strange, then. Teams bond most on missions. The more dangerous it is, the better it is for making friends and comrades!''

''That being said, it was almost impossible to tell.'' The silver haired man continued. ''They were as competitive as ever, as ready as they will ever be to throw insults at each other, to tease each other... but they also trained hard together. They spent an entire day alone, from sunrise to midnight. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it, going from what I've heard and witnessed before that.''

''Yeah, I'm finding it hard to believe, too.'' Iruka commented, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He remembered all too clearly just how much Sasuke and Naruto bickered and to think of them as anything other than rivals, barely acquaintances, was really weird. In fact, he had been under the impressions that both boys would rather cut off a limb than spend a second more in each other's company than was strictly needed. Guess he was wrong, huh?

''But there is one thing that is now sticking out to me, now that I'm really thinking about it.''

''And what is that, Kakashi?'' Hiruzen asked, preparing himself for another bombshell. Really, anything that has any connections to Naruto has a great potential for a headache.

''In the bell test...'' Now even Asuma looked confused and Kakashi refrained from groaning as he realized that only special teams seem to have received that sort of initiation test on their first full day with their sensei. He remembered the torture he, Rin and Obito went through against Minato-sensei and he wondered if it had been that bad with Minato-sensei's own initiation test. ''The pint is that they work like a team to take the two bells from me, but that's not he point.'' He explained curtly. ''Naruto got caught trying to eat breakfast alone,'' And now it was Hiruzen that was refraining from groaning, because he remembered a certain student of his trying that in the past, too. ''So he was tied to one of the three poles while Sasuke and Sakura were supposed to eat their food in the brief brake I gave them before they were to continue with the challenge. They were hungry, obviously, and so they started eating, but after some time, Sasuke offered his food to Naruto, much to my surprise. That was my first time seeing a team who had gotten the point of the exercise. Sakura followed soon after and that's when I intervened. I tried to scare them with the consequences of breaking the rules or disobeying an order, but Sasuke stuck with his decision and stood up for Naruto, consequences be damned. Needless to say, his courage fired the other two up and I had no greater pleasure than to pass them and they became my first team.''

''I see.'' Hiruzen muttered under his breath. ''It would seem that their bonding had started a lot earlier and we never even noticed. How could something as important as an Uchiha developing a sense of partnership slip pass us?''

''Well, if I were to think real hard about it, it wouldn't be too surprising.'' Iruka confessed. ''Ever since he was little, Sasuke was isolated from other kids by his brother's shadow of greatness. Kids tended to give him space, girls all getting crushes on him and admiring him from afar while boys were either jealous or wanted to use him to become more popular. He was almost always alone in a group of people, because even when they were crowded around him, they weren't in his personal space, let alone touching him. And then came Naruto and got right up into his face and called him nothing special. That's when they first started bickering and competing with each other.''

Kakashi sweatdropped. It sure did sound like his students, alright.

''Then, after the Uchiha tragedy, Sasuke isolated himself to the edges of society because he didn't want their pity and their empty words. He focused on studying and then training, always doing everything perfectly. The admiration and envy both grew and Sasuke seemed to be drawing himself more and more in his own world, not caring about anyone. Even I sometimes failed to draw his attention, and I was his teacher.''

''Let me guess, Naruto could do it without any problems or difficulties?'' Hiruzen sighed, smoke coming out of his mouth. It wouldn't surprise him. Naruto was very hard to ignore when he put his mind to it.

''Yes. Back when they were my students, that's the most alive I've ever seen him since the massacre. All the other students would gush over him and call his name, talking to him, but Sasuke would ignore them as if they were less than particles of dust someone should have cleaned up. Naruto walks into the room and Sasuke is suddenly a lot more alert. I thought it had something to do with their desire to annoy each other as much as possible, but maybe I was wrong?''

''Then it might as well be irreversible if it has been going on this long.'' Asume huffed out, resigning himself to explaining to his team not to tease Naruto on a cruel manner. He really didn't need a pissed off Uchiha breathing down all of their necks.

''But isn't it good for Sasuke? To have a friend like that?''

''I agree with Kurenai. They are now in the springtime of their youth! They should be making bonds that will last them for the rest of their lives.''

''Have you forgotten just what it means for an Uchiha?'' Gai's eternal rival asked with a half glare. Of course Gai would forget. Gai hadn't had to deal with three Uchihas in his lifetime. And that was only up to now. Kakashi had no doubts that it will be him saddled with Sasuke's kids, if he ever decides to have any.

''What does it mean for an Uchiha, exactly?'' The younger of the Sarutobi family asked, Hiruzen staying quiet for now. Even he didn't fully understand what it means for an Uchiha to have a partner. He knows about them and their most important persons, but he never got to ask anyone about partnerships with Uchihas. It had seemed cruel to ask Minato, who was still sad that Fugaku had pulled away from him, and so suddenly.

Before Kakashi could answer, Sabako grabbed all of their attention by clapping his hands. ''While you were all busy fighting or gosspiping,'' He threw glares at the kids and dirty looks at the four jonin and Iruka, who all had the decency to at least look sheepish. ''We have decided on how today's Games are going to progress, so, genin, please step up. It is time for us to begin.''


	8. Chapter 8

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

The twelve genin lined up like they had before, facing the four chuunin and their senseis, as well the Hokage and their surprise spectators. They still had no idea just where the ANBU were hiding, but then again, that was a point. Neji and Hinata could probably find out easily, and Akamaru and Kiba could faintly smell them, but if that were to be taken out of consideration, they didn't know which tree had an ANBU and which didn't.

Sabako, Joko, Taieki and Iruka each held a clipboard in their hand, serious expressions on their faces as they faced their former students. Iruka was the first to step up. ''Alright, the competitions of the Genin Games start now. The first segment will be how well you deal with illusions. The first challenge will be a team challenge. Each and every one of you will be taken aside and you will wait to see your teammates. However, as it will be one on one counters, after you see all six candidates for who your teammate might be-''

''Wait, what do you mean by 'six candidates'!? There is only one of each of us!'' Kiba asked incredulously, wondering if they had been drinking sake and this was some crazy joke or something.

''I was getting to that, Kiba.'' A vein appeared on the man's forehead and Kiba shut up. And irritated Iruka-sensei was not something he missed from his Academy days. ''As I was saying, there will be six candidates and only one of them will be the real person, as you must have guessed by now. Your job is to figure out who of the candidates is the real deal and not get tricked by us, your examiners, or your own jonin sensei, while we are acting in henge. After you fail or pass, you will then proceed to where your teammates are waiting and be one of the six candidates for them. If all three of you can recognize your teammates on the first try, you will get three points each. If you don't recognize one of them but do the other, that person will get one point while the other two, if they recognized both, will only get three points. If none of you recognize your teammates among the six candidates and get them all wrong, you will get no points. Is that clear so far?''

"Hai, hai." Some of the genin grumbled, Shikamaru going as far as yawning.

"The rules are simple. First, you are not allowed to use your Kekkei Genkai, and yes, I am looking at you, Uchiha, Hyuuga." Joko glared at the tree mentioned clan members and Hinata blushed, Neji huffed and Sasuke 'hn'-ed.

"Second rule is that you can't use dogs or bugs or your own heightened senses to recognize your teammates, so, Kiba, you will take a sniff of this before you take your turn." The Inuzuka nodded and took the bottle that stank all the way from Sabako to him even as the man handed it to him.

"Third rule is that if you are going to talk or answer questions, you can only give an answer that is three simple words long. If you try to give special signals, you will receive a penalty point. If you get three or more penalty points in any one of the games, your points will be erased and you'll have to start up from 0 points again." Taieki said with a stern scowl.

"The final rule is follow the before mentioned rules and everything will be fine." Iruka concluded. "No one is allowed to cause distractions from the sides. I would like to invite the senseis to draw straws. The biggest straw is first and the smallest is last. The next challenge will have the reverse turn. We wish you luck."

The genin watched as their senseis walked up to Taieki, who was holding a strange black box. Gai, as the one with the oldest team, was the first to get to draw and he happily put his hand into the box. Seconds later, he took out what had to be the longest straw in the bunch and Lee cheered, as it meant that they will be going first. Tenten, though, wasn't happy at all, as it meant that she will have to use henge so soon and use up a lot of chakra. Lee was hopeless with anything that wasn't taijutsu, although he wasn't bad in seeing through genjutsus. However, they were talking about chuunin and jonin shinobi doing the henge. In all likeliness, none of them will see through the henge. Next up was Asuma, who got the smallest straw and he sighed, knowing Ino will get impatient and Shikamaru will probably fall asleep. Kurenai saw that her straw was a lot closer in size to Gai's, meaning her team was probably second and Kakashi found that his team was third.

"Alright then, it is decided. May the first team please step up for your first test?" The Hokage called and Gai and his team stepped up. The Hokage nodded and made a short series of seals with his hands before a big triangular scene appeared. From its angles shogi doors slid towards the center and the whole thing was made of glass. The Hokage inspected it before nodding, please with his work as he turned to the waiting shinobi. ''Then let's start. Examiners, Gai-sensei, genin, please step through.''

Gai led the way for his students as Iruka, Taieki, Sabako and Joko went in. The bushy eyebrow-ed jonin then he settled his students each in one of the segments created by the shogi walls and doors. The genin looked around and saw that it would be Lee who is first so they ran over to where the boy in green was about to take the test. They watched in interest as six Nejis walked through the door from Neji's side. They all took up the same stance, standing there with their arms by their sides and eyes on the other thirteen year old boy. How Lee didn't get creped out by all those white eyes looking at him, Sakura will never know. Those pale eyes had unnerved her almost as much as Sasuke's red eyes of the Sharingan had.

Lee observed them all and saw that two stood out in a way only Neji could, so he guessed that were the real Neji and Gai-sensei, since only he knew his students that well. He pointed out those two and asked the others to dispel the henge. Tenten, Iruka, Sabako, Joko and Taieki did so, revealing that there were indeed Nejis, one of which was the real one and the other was their sensei. Iruka wrote something down on his clipboard just as Lee pointed to the one the left. ''That's Gai-sensei. I can tell because Gai-sensei seems to always be vibrating with the energy given to us in our springtime of youth while Neji, the real Neji, could blend in with the statues.''

Gai dispelled his henge, revealing that Lee had gotten it right and he glomped his student. ''You did it, Lee!''

''Gai-sensei!''

Neji just sighed and wondered how he had ended up with these two weirdos. Iruka nodded in approval before the four chuunin walked into Ten Ten's section, calling for Gai. The green clad jonin followed them and they stayed in there for a few minutes while Neji walked back into his section as was instructed. Moments later, six Tentens came out, somehow standing in an even more similar pose than the Nejis had. Then again, no one could be quite as stoic as Neji could be. Lee looked for details and he found the small scar that only he, Gai-sensei and Neji knew since they had been there when that crow had came out of nowhere and crashed into the girl's shoulder. He saw that, once again, only two stood out and Lee grinned as he asked the others to dispel the henge. However, now that it was a 50/50 chance, he couldn't find anything that would give away who was the real Tenten. Taking a risk, he pointed to the Tenten on the right. Gai dispelled his henge with tears in his eyes as Iruka scribbled down his inability to see through that transformation.

''Alright. Lee, we will see how the others do, then we'll announce the results. You did good.'' Iruka-sensei told him with a small smile before they all piled up at Neji's door. ''Now come on, Neji needs to take his turn.''

''Bushy eyebrows did pretty good, huh?'' Naruto commented in between Sasuke and Chouji, Sakura and Ino fighting to be on the raven's other side.

''This is so bothersome.'' Shikamaru grumbled from Chouji's other side and Kiba grunted. He didn't like this any more than the lazy ninja, because he will have to smell that awful stuff straight from the bottle and it reeked enough as it is.

Neji watched as six Lees walked into his segment of the big stage. He observed how they moved and instantly was able to tell who was Gai and Lee, so he told the others to dispel the henge before they even got to their appointed places. He took a longer look at how they were standing, realizing that this will be the harder part of the challenge, since both sensei and student use the same taijutsu style. However, there was a way to find out.

''I'll fight you.''

And like he predicted, the real Lee's eyes lit up with fire. This was something Lee always wanted to do, every day, until he proves that he can stand on equal ground as the Hyuuga genius. Neji pointed at the real Lee and Gai dispelled his henge, congratulating Neji for figuring him out. Iruka wrote down his score and notes and then they went to Tenten's segment again. Lee exited Neji's section and went back to his own. A moment later, five Tenten's entered once again and Neji singled out Gai and the real Tenten in seconds. He observed them as they stood there and looked for details. Even without the Byakugan, Hyuuga eyes were really sharp and he instantly saw that while one Tenten's hair was flawlessly arranged, almost like a doll, the other had two or three strands of hair loose. He pointed to that Tenten and got the maximum points for his challenge.

Tenten had similar difficulties in telling apart Gai and Lee but Neji wasn't that hard. She doubted anyone could be that flat-faced so she could point him out. She almost messed up with Lee, but they still manged to snatch five points.

Kurenai then lead her team to their posts and walked over into Shino's segment from Hinata's side with the four chuunin. It wasn't hard to guess which was the real Hinata since nervousness seemed to seep from her very being in waves, Neji just narrowed his eyes, angry at her for reasons no one but he knew. Shino didn't have all that much trouble recognizing Kibe either, mostly because the moron forgot that he now stinks a mile away due to the potion he will have to sniff for his turn. When it was his turn, he recognized Hinata the same way Shino had, but Kiba couldn't for the life of him concentrate enough to pick out the real Shino so he mistook him for Kurenai. And Hinata was able to tell Kiba by the grimace he was constantly making, even though the chuunins and Kurenai tried to imitate it, there was just no way they can make that expression if they didn't smell that cursed potion as strongly as Kiba was. Shin was far too easy to imitate so Hinata mistook him for Sabako, since Kurenai had slipped a little in her act.

When it was Team 7's turn, everything went hush hush. First up was Sakura and she had to recognize Naruto as her first part of the challenge. Unlike with the others, she was rather good at telling apart illusions and reality, her own little talent, if you wish. But she had to give it to Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun and Iruka-sensei, they were damn good. Then again, Iruka-sensei had spent years looking after Naruto as much as he could and both Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei could use the Sharingan, so they were almost perfect imitations of her teammate. They even got his bright grin but no one could grin quite like Naruto could so she could tell them apart from that alone.

''Way to go, Sakura-chan!'' The blond said as he returned to his segment and Sakura, Ino and Tenten nearly died when six Sasuke-kuns walked out of the other segment. Hinata had had a similar reaction to the six Narutos, but she wasn't quite drooling like the other girls were now. And Sasuke had to fight back a twitch in his right eye at such blatant staring. On the other side of the line up, he saw that Naruto was doing a really good job at imitating him and he didn't know how to feel about the dobe knowing him well enough to trick others into thinking he was him. Then again, he had used henge to transform into him on the day Team 7 was assigned to try and find out what Sakura thought of him, so he had had practice. He watched as Sakura studied them all, picking out himself, Kakashi and Naruto and chewing on her lip. She somehow managed to get Kakashi out of the picture as well and that left only Naruto and the real Sasuke.

"How will she tell them apart?" Ino wondered with a frown. If it had been her, she wouldn't have been able to see the real Sasuke-kun if her life depended on it.

"Is that really Naruto?" How could a kid who never took things seriously or could do any such basic jutsu trick everyone now so well that they couldn't tell apart his henge from the real Sasuke.

"Well, I guess that answers what happened that day at the window." Shikamaru commented lazily, silantly praising Naruto for how good of a ninja he became in such a short time.

"What do you mean, Shikamaru?" Ino asked, frowning at her lazy teammate.

"When Naruto tackled Sasuke at the window and they fought, back when we just got assigned our teams. You remember how you said there was no way Naruto could Defeat Sasuke? Well, it would seem he did."

Sakura frowned hard at the two Sasuke-kuns, wondering how to tell them apart. Then, a stroke of genius hit her and Sakura smiled to herself (her inner persona gloating at how smart she was) which earned her an equally raised suspicious eyebrow that had everyone else freaking out. "What's your favorite food?"

Shikamaru smirked. That was a good tactic, actually. Naruto was sure to say ramen without thinking and that would give the blond away, no matter how good his henge was.

"Tomatoes." The Sasuke on the right answered, startling everyone out of their thoughts about the deviousness of Sakura's tactics and everyone almost choked on air. The Sasuke on the left whipped around to gawk at his counterpart, and Sakura got shaken out of her stupor when she saw shock on the usually emotionless face and she pointed at that Sasuke. "You're Naruto!"

Sasuke then turned to gawk at Sakura, Naruto dispelling his henge with a frown on his face. Kakashi had joined in on the gawking, his visible eye almost popping out of its socket when they all saw that Sakura was wrong. "That's the Teme, Sakura-chan."

"But ... but... You said tomatoes!" The pink haired girl all but screamed at him, confused beyond anything she had ever felt before. " _Why_ did you say _tomatoes_ of all things!?"

"Tomatoes are Sasuke-teme's favorite food." The blond answered as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Now Sasuke was really staring at him.

"And just how do you know that, dobe?"

"You always eat anything that has tomatoes in it."

"And how didn't I notice this?" Sakura asked. Kakashi, on the other hand, was wondering if this had anything to do with the partnership slowly developing between the two boys.

"You can't have not noticed all tomato related foods disappearing right before your eyes!?" The blond shrieked and Sasuke had the decency to blush. "The tomato rice balls, the tomato ramen when we go out for ramen, the tomato juice! The list goes on and on and on! Forget sweets, you want Sasuke's cold, bastardly heart, give him tomatoes and he'll love you for life."

"Shut up, usuratonkachi!" The young Uchiha hissed. Up in a tree somewhere at the edge of a clearing, where seven ANBU were repressing snickers, the eight was not even bothering to repress a facepalm.

Iruka cleared his throat. "Can we proceed now?" The three genin nodded sheepishly and Kakashi shook his head. Sasuke and Naruto made to leave through their doors but Iruka stopped Naruto by calling his name. The blond stopped and stayed with then, using henge to transform into Sakura. The six nodded to each other before entering Sasuke's section. The Uchiha studied them intently and easily found his teammates. For one, Sakura was a girl and only Naruto seemed to know anything about how a girl really stands (it came with the numerous times he used his Sexy no Jutsu to turn into a girl all those times). For another, he could tell Naruto apart from anyone because of his eyes, which always held a little mischief and Sakura was almost blushing under his gaze. He pointed to her and the others dropped the henge, leaving through Naruto's doors and returning moments later. Seeing six Narutos really wasn't all that strange to Team 7 since the blond loved using his Kage no Bunshin as much as he can. He looked over the people and frowned when he couldn't find Naruto. Well, the real one, anyway.

"Where's the dobe?"

"What do you mean, teme?" The Naruto in the middle asked and Sasuke glared at him.

"I mean that he is trying to pull one of his pranks again." The Uchiha said in a peeved tone of voice. "Now tell him to come out and not mess around."

Kakashi dispelled both his henge and his clone, having proven his theory and thus not really caring if Sasuke has yet to call out the real Naruto. The blond was still waiting in his own section, unaware that it was not even his turn yet. "Are you using your Sharingan, Sasuke?"

The glare sent his way could have killed him with how many daggers were in it. "Are my eyes red?" Kakashi nodded and the others dispelled their own henges, looking a little unnerved. "Then let's finish this up. Naruto is waiting." And with that, he turned to Sakura. The others followed his lead and six Sakuras walked into Naruto's segment. They found the blond just sitting there, appearing to be in a deep daydream or, strangely enough, in deep thought. In all honesty, he was talking with Kurama, who was very bored now. The last thing that had caught his attention had been that conversation about Naruto's growing partnership with Sasuke. He knew what was happening, having seen many shinobi fall into that same relationship before. The last one he had observed had been the Yondaime's crumbling partnership with Sasuke's father, Uchiha Fugaku. One of the reasons he didn't like Uchihas was because they can one day call you their precious friend and the next day they will try to kill you. He worried for his host but he wasn't going to interfere until the young Uchiha showed signs of no longer valuing Naruto. If that time comes, he will do his best to protect him and help pick up the pieces of what that damned, arrogant Uchiha brat leaves behind.

They both perked up, their attention instantly going to the door when they heard it opening. Kurama could instantly see that the second person walking in was not using any chakra, meaning that that was the real Sakura, but he wasn't going to tell Naruto. The blond had ranted at him that he will do it on his own and not take any help from him as that would be cheating. Kurama had pointed out that no one knew they can talk to each other, but the boy wouldn't budge.

"What kind of shinobi am I supposed to be if I cheat here?" Naruto had asked and Kurama had refrained from commenting that it would make him a great ninja to have managed to fool four jonin, four chuunin, eight ANBU and a Hokage. He was actually glad Naruto was such a prude when promises and telling the truth were at hand. It always reassured a part of him that Naruto won't be like his former hosts.

They both observed the shinobi and Naruto was quick to notice that one stood out by showing no emotions on their face. He pointed at that Sakura and told the person to release the henge. Sasuke did so and stepped to the side, leaving Naruto to deal with the rest. Naruto then studied the others and found Iruka-sensei. It was just a look in the man's eyes, a look that he had never received from anyone else. Iruka-sensei was proud of him and that made Naruto extremely happy. He found Kakashi-sensei next, what with the perv standing with too much open confidence he didn't bother to hide and as such not at all looking like the fragile girl who displayed confidence but was really unselfconscious. After that, it was really easy. The other three chuunin didn't really know Sakura-chan so they didn't know how best to portray her. Besides, they couldn't stand like a woman if their lives depended on it! Now, most men would be proud, but what's the point of a henge you can't execute to its fullest? What kind of ninja didn't know how to act, to deceive?

 _The stupid kind._ Kurama oh so helpfully answered his rhetorical question and Naruto fought back a snort. The damn fox had a very dry sense of humor he showed only when he felt like it. It was always fun to listen to his comments as he's walking down the busy streets of Konoha and the fearsome, infamous Kyuubi was talking like a gossiping schoolgirl about some outfit of a middle aged woman they had just passed. It was so much fun, just talking with the creature inside of him, the creature the villagers feared and shunned him for, that he -almost - stopped noticing or caring for the glares and muttered curses thrown his way.

The demon fox and his container watched as they all left through the shogi doors that had lead to Sasuke's segment before six Sasukes made their reappearance. Naruto immediately singled out Sakura, for she was blushing lightly, so he set about searching for his teme friend. He singled out Iruka-sensei next, since he couldn't keep the bastardly act for too long, he was just too nice. He then found the other chuunins because of missed details (like just how much Sasuke's hair resembled a duck's butt or the fact that he had thin, circular needle-like scars on a few places on his arms, but how were Joko and Sabako to know this) and Taieki was showing it too much that he would rather be somewhere else and that's just not like the real Sasuke, who mostly shows indifference. That left Kakashi and the real Sasuke, both looking bored but in the cool kind of way. Naruto swore they were somehow related, as both could be bastards when they put their minds to it. Then he got an idea, but since it wasn't mentioned in the rules, he brought up a hand and Sabako acknowledged him with a raised eyebrow, the other chuunin and Sakura watching on in confusion.

"Is it allowed to get a little closer?"

The chuunin exchanged looks between each other before looking to the Hokage for guidance, as no one had asked that question before. Sarutobi nodded slowly, wondering what the number one ninja at surprising people was up to. Sabako turned back around to study the kyuubi vessel as Joko answered him. "No, it's fine but no touching of any kind."

"Okay!" With that, Naruto rushed over to the two Sasukes. He first went to the one on the left and got into his face, staring at him with an intense and very much hilarious look of concentration on his own features. The move was sudden so even the great unflappable Uchiha (or Kakashi acting like the teme) was a little startled. "Baka! What do you think you're-"

But before he could finish, Naruto had left his side and was staring at the other Sasuke with the same serious look. He seemed to stare into those almost black orbs a little longer than he had with the other before nodding to himself with his arms crossed over his chest like he would often do when he had no idea what others were talking about. Sakura and Iruka sweatdropped a little before a grin split his face and Naruto walked to the side of the Sasuke on the left and hung an arm around his shoulders. "This is Sasuke-teme." He declared proudly and after a moment, Kakashi dispelled his henge, wondering what Naruto had been looking for when he had stared at them like that.

"Well, it would seem that you are currently tied with Team Gai. Congratulations on your five points." Iruka told them with a smile as Team Asuma made their way to their places, Sakura and Ino exchanging glares and Naruto wishing Chouji and Shikamaru luck.

"How did you differentiate me and Sasuke, Naruto? I'm sure I got sll the details." Kakashi-sensei asked him and Naruto looked at him. His team members seemed to be interested as well and he suddenly got a bit embarrassed.

"Well ... for all that you have similarly dark eyes, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke's eyes are different from yours. They're not exactly back as the appeare. There are specs of gray and brown here and there. I should know. We've been getting into each other's faces almost as long as I can remember, always glaring at one another. Hehehe," Naruto rubbed his cheek in embarrassment and slight discomfort, turning his head a little to the side. Okay, make that _a lot_ of discomfort. He could actually feel his cheeks heating up as he admitted to all of this. He didn't dare meet anyone's eye, especially not Sasuke's. "In fact, you might say I'm the person who knows the details about Sasuke's eyes the best. Hehehen." He gulped in the silence that followed, only for it to be broken by a hysteric Ino's shout from the stage-like thing.

They looked over, only to see the pretty blonde on the ground and her two teammates just staring at her. Shikamaru didn't have much trouble recognizing his teammates and while Chouji did have some struggles with the six Inos (mostly his hormones clozding his judgement), Ino had managed to fall for Asuma's trap twice, meaning they get no points. The blonde felt humiliated for failing so spectacularly in front of not only her handsome Sasuke-kun but also in front of her rival, that big-foreheaded crybaby of a kunoichi, Sakura! Her life was over! (And no, she was not being melodramatic, Shikamaru, no matter what you think.)

Sasuke grunted in annoyance while Sskura inwardly gloated at succeeding at something in which Ino failed. Naruto was only thankful for the distraction it caused. He really wasn't ready to explain why, during all that glaring, he had taken the time to memorize the teme's beautiful eyes.

For now, he was more than happy to keep that his little secret.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

"Thank you for the wait, everyone. We have your results now, so please listen carefully." Sabako called as Iruka drew the points on a big chalkboard. The fact that they didn't use words but drawn chibi forms of their senseis to identify the teams bemused the genins but they didn't say anything. If they were bored and that childish, who were they to take away that simple joy from them.

"Currently, after the points of the first test of the first part of the Genin Games have been checked, we have Team Kakashi and Team Gai tied and in the lead with five points each. Not far behind is Team Kurenai, with four points, and then, with zero points, it's Team Asuma. However, the points from the second test of the first part of the Games puts Team Kakashi in a definite lead of a total of fourteen points, second place is Team Gai with eleven points with Team Kurenai following them with the total of ten points and Team Asuma with nine points."

"What!?" Neji all but roared. How could they be tied first with Kakashi's team as the best then be second place with three points difference!? He looked over to the Uchiha, who seemed mighty pleased with the results and Neji scowled. "How?"

"In the first challenge, there are two parts." Iruka started his explanation. "The first part is seeing through the illusion in order to find your comrade, which is an important skill in a life and death situation. After you were finished with recognizing your teammates, you participated in their part of the test as well, using henge to disguise yourself and as such creating an illusion yourself, which is equally, if not more, as important as finding your friend. The first part had the maximum of six points to be achieved but the second part had nine as a limit. Teams Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma have gotten nine because they have all participated, successfully, in the test. Your team, however, had only two people preforming the jutsu, so you lose three points, leaving you with additional six. Which means, you get eleven points for the first two tests of the first part."

"However," Joko said as he replaced Iruka by writing on the board. "Team Kakashi will get another three points for knowing their comrades enough to almost always recognize them, leaving them with seventeen points. They also get additional points for knowing ways to recognize their comrades among many replications. For that, they now have twenty points. Team Gai gets three points with an additional point, making their score a total of fifteen points. Team Kurenai gets three points, leaving them with thirteen points, and Team Asuma now has two more points, meaning eleven. These are points for the first test of the second part of the Genin Games. Congratulations, I must say that I am impressed."

"I don't understand. I thought we were displaying necessary shinobi skills. How is knowing one's favorite food an important shinobi skill?" Tenten asked, not at all pleased with the results.

Joko turned to look at them with a dead serious expression on his face. ''And it is an important skill needed to become a successful shinobi. You must know your comrades, because there is always someone really talented in henge out there. You might find yourself imprisoned and someone comes acting like one of your friends or comrades in order to trick you into giving away valuable information. You must be able to see through this deceit not just by looking for any traces of henge, because there are other jutsus. Perhaps they have simply taken over their min? The Yamanaka of Konoha are feared everywhere for that particular talent that runs through the family. Then there are puppets, who can be perfect replicas but have no light in their eyes. You might be sent on a mission to free someone but that someone turns out to be a spy. Before coming onto the Fire Country's territory, you must determine if they are friend and foe, and you can do that only by asking the right questions.''

''I see. That's right. If an enemy were to approach us as a friend and we didn't figure it out until it was too late, we could either endanger the mission or die.'' Sakura muttered to herself, seeing the logic.

''After you finish the third test of the first part of the Games, I will give you your second test. Be ready to guard and share secrets. If not up until now, you will get to know each other quite well after my tests are over.'' The black haired chuunin promised before giving the word back to Iruka.

''Alright. The final test will be a bit tougher. See this paper here,'' He brought up a white paper with Team Kurenai written on it in nice, flowing kanji. ''There are four of a kind, hidden somewhere in this clearing. You will have to find all four, but be prepared. There are a hundred fakes hidden there as well. You will have to use whatever sources you have to find the real ones. They have no chakra traces nor any smell. You can tell that they are real only by searching for traces of henge. You will have one copy with you, so remember to study it really carefully. You will have a time limit of a total of five minutes. If you don't finish in that amount of time, you will get no points. If you find those three other papers in four minutes, you will get a point. Three and below is two points, and if you somehow finish in a minute, you will get three points. Observe each other but remember that the real papers of each team won't be in the same place. First up is Team Asuma, so please step forward, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji.''

The three mentioned stepped up and got ready for the search. When Iruka told them to go, they wasted no time in splitting up, the paper in Ino's delicate little hand. Shikamaru stopped in the middle of the clearing and looked around, spotting two papers on his right. On his left, he found five more. Chouji had stumbled upon thirteen of them and didn't know what to do, so he took them all. He knew Shikamaru will know what to do and how to find the real papers. Ino looked around, studying each bush and found another seven. By the time his two teammates have returned to his side, Shikamaru had found another three papers.

''Yosh, line them up so that I can see their shadows.'' The lazy boy instructed and Ino and Chouji did as they were told.

''What is he doing, I wonder.'' Kakashi said under his breath and Asuma laughed lightly, knowing that they had devised a good strategy. If anyone would be able to crack the misery of these papers, it would be Shikamaru.

''Shikamaru comes from the Nara family. Their specialties are shadow jutsus so they first must study shadows themselves. These slips of paper that are decoys have been put under henge, but their shadow will still appear different than the thing they are supposed to imitate. The differences are small but Naras could see them. That is why Shikamaru is the best on my team to judge them, those papers.''

The Nara studied the papers and pointed at one in Chouji's hand. ''That one is one of the real ones. We need to search for more.''

''Hai.'' The two said and then Ino and Chouji were off again, only to return with another twenty seven papers between them. Shikamaru studied them as well and shook his head. The girl cursed, knowing they were running out of time, so she rushed off, Chouji quick to follow her. They returned with another fifteen each this time and Shikamaru picked up another real paper. One more to go.

''Wow! They already found two papers and have yet to reach three minutes!'' Naruto exclaimed, amazed with how well they were working together. He watched as Ino and Chouji returned with another bundle and Shikamaru studied it, only to shake his head at them and then all three ninjas started looking around, aware that time was running out. In just the last few seconds, Shikamaru spotted the last real paper and ran for it, lifting it in the air just as the stopwatch showed 3.00. ''They did it! Way to go!''

''You shouldn't cheer for the competition.'' Neji told the blond, glaring at him for disturbing the peace with his loud voice. Naruto turned to regard him with an annoyed look on his face while Sasuke was subtly glaring at him from the corner of his eyes.

''This might be a competition, but we are all going on a big mission together soon, so we need to learn to be friends and at least tolerate each other. Supporting another team is not against the rules, is it? Besides, two of my best friends are on that team and I intend to support them.'' The blond huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, all but daring Neji to disagree with him.

''Let it go, dobe.'' Sasuke told him from behind his shoulder. ''It's our turn.'' With a final glare at the Hyuuga, Naruto went to join Sasuke and Sakura as the raven haired boy took the paper from Iruka.

''Start!''

Taking a good look at the paper for three seconds, Team Kakashi dispersed around the field, searching for the other decoy papers and the three real ones. Sakura was mostly relying on her perception of reality and genjutsu to search for them as she took paper after paper with her. When she had around thirty, she stopped and started going over them at top speed. She was just standing there, in the middle of the clearing, shuffling paper after paper, sparing them only a second's glance. On the other side of the clearing, Sasuke had found thirty four papers and had activated his Sharningan, the best possible asset in this challenge. The legendary Sharingan eyes of the Uchiha clan can see through any technique. You could make a thousand and one clones and the user of the Sharingan would still be able to tell who the real person is. It's the reason that this particular Kekkei Genkai is forbidden in the first test of the Genin Games; he would have been able to find his teammates without even really studying them. A glance would have been enough. Much to his chagrin, the real paper was buried somewhere near the very end of the bundle and he had shuffled through them all with an even greater speed than Sakura. The girl had still found one real paper before he had since it had been buried in the middle of her slightly smaller pile. Sasuke shuffled to the end, still, hoping that he has the third paper as well, but no such luck. A look over to the girl showed that she had hoped the same but had also had the same result.

The turned around just as Naruto called out to them, waving a slip of paper in his hand over his head. One look at it had Sasuke yelling at Iruka to stop the time and the man did so. On closer inspection of the blond, they saw that he was surrounded by thirty five papers, all having been stabbed with a kunai. There was smoke drifting upwards and Sasuke realized that Naruto had used his Kage no Bunshin to finish up as fast as he could. He didn't hide his smirk. _'So the dobe does have a brain in that blond head of his.'_

Sakura was equally delighted to see that their teammate was taking things so seriously. _'Way to go, Naruto!'_

 _'Oh? So he remembered that the henge can't be held if the object is damaged? Good thinking, Naruto.'_ Kakashi thought approvingly. If Naruto hadn't done things his way, they would have lost quite some time. This way, all three of them found one paper using their abilities to do their best.

 _'They sure did get strong.'_ Iruka thought as he looked down at the time. 0.59. Less than a second and almost competing with the last record, set almost fifteen years ago. ''Team Kakashi receives three points, leaving them with twenty three points. Good work, guys.''

''Three points!? Hear that, Kakashi-zensei! We got three points! Alright!'' Naruto was already jumping up and down, not noticing the surprised stares thrown his way by the rest of the genin.

 _'That was ... the Kage no Bunshin jutsu, not just ordinary clones.'_ Shikamaru observed, looking at his old friend in a new light.

 _'How can such a weak looking person master a jonin level jutsu?'_ Tenten wondered, bitting the nail on her thumb.

 _'Wow, Naruto-kun sure is amazing. I can't wait to fight him, too.'_ Lee was getting fired up. Okay! He was going to work hard, too!

''Is that really the Naruto who couldn't preform even the most basic jutsus in the Academy?'' Ino asked, not knowing how a person could get so much stronger in such a short time. If only she knew that Naruto mastered that jutsu in a couple of hours.

''Yosh, Akamaru. We'll have to work hard so we don't lose to that guy.'' Kiba told his dog and Akamaru woffed in agreement. Neji just stared at the boy he had thought of as weak, having seen just how easily those clones had appeared and how easily their numbers were held. To create so many clones without being out of breath was something to marvel at, especially if this guy was a rookie genin with only a couple moths of real ninja training.

''Naruto-kun is so strong.'' Hinata mumured with a blush on her face as the team rejoined the other genin. It was now their turn and she will have to work hard.

''Team Kurenai is up!'' Iruka called and the three jacket-clad genin walked up to him to receive their slip of paper. ''Alright, go!'' Shino didn't move but Akamaru and Kiba rushed off towards the trees, listening for Hinata's directions as she activated her Byakugan and told them where to look for the papers. The dog lover didn't hesitate in following the directions and soon, between him, Akamaru and Shino's hardworking bugs, they had all the papers. Now was the hard part. They started looking over them but they couldn't find much difference in one paper from the rest, Not even Shino's bugs could say if it was the real thing or not and, as the chuunin had already informed the, there was no scent on the things so Akamaru and Kiba couldn't sniff them out.

''It's no use. Hinata, Shino, take a kunai and start stabbing. We'll be using Naruto's approach to things.''

''Hai.'' It took them two minutes to stab every piece of paper before they found their three needed papers and by that time, they had already spent over three minutes for this test. Iruka wrote down their time (3.16) and told them they get one point. ''Now you have fourteen points. Good work. Next up is Team Gai. Please come to receive your paper.''

Neji, Tenten and Lee walked up to the chuunin with a scared nose and took the paper from him. Iruka nodded at them and gave them the go sign and the three were off. Neji activated his Byakugan, getting a 360 degrees view of his surroundings and started yelling at Lee where to run to in order to take the hundred slips of paper as fast as it was possible. And Lee sure did run fast. He was almost just a green blur as he ran from one side of the clearing to the other, through trees and bushes, behind the monument and back into the trees and bushes. He, alone ,managed to gather all hundred papers and bring them back to Neji and Tenten.

''Tenten,'' was all the Hyuuga said and the girl nodded.

''Hai. Step back, boys.'' Without protest, the two got out of range and Tenten took out two red scrolls. Without further ado, she jumped gracefully into the air, opening the scrolls and letting them trail her like ribbons. She made a few fancy moves before performing a couple of seals and weapons of all shapes and sizes started appearing out of the writing in the scrolls. With practiced ease, Tenten started throwing them left and right, trying to hit as many of the papers as she could.

Sasuke felt a twitch in his right eye again, remembering a certain someone who could look ten times more graceful when throwing kunai and shuriken yet still hit every target without a second's thought put into it. In comparison to Itachi, Tenten was way below even an amateur at this. Even after years of practice, Sasuke himself could feel that he wasn't near his brother's skill yet and Itachi had been at the same level he was now when he was six.

After much popping and some dust clouds, all hundred papers were hit and now only the real ones remained. Lee ran to them and held them up for inspection, calling time. Iruka smiled as he saw that it was exactly one minute and wrote down three points. _'No matter the difference of three points, it can easily be countered, but these kids are competing with the same fervor Gai and Kakashi do.'_

''That's it for the first part of the Genin Games. We have Team Kakashi in first place with 23 points, Team Gai has 17 points, Team Kurenai with 14 points and Team Asuma with 11 points Good job, everyone. You have really improved since the last time I saw you.''

''And don't forget to add three points to all of them for the fourth part's first test. They have good speed and tracking abilities. That leaves us with Team Kakashi at 26, Team Gai at 20, Team Kurenai with 17 and Team Asuma with 14 points. Just don't think that you will be getting points easily in the other two tests of my segment of the Games. I won't be going easy on you.'' Sabako interrupted, making some of the genins frown at him underestimating them.

''However, we will now start with the second part of the Genin Games. Are you ready?'' Joko interrupted before any celebrations or arguments could start. They still had a long way to go before the Games ended and they didn't have the time for celebrating or fighting now. Especially since Sabako's tests shouldn't be done past the sunset.

''Heh? Already?'' Naruto asked, dismayed that they don't get a moment's rest.

''We are on a tight scheduled and besides, shinobi should be able to last for more than a bunch of kiddie games. Are you complaining?''

''Of course not!'' The blond shouted. ''Bring it on! I won't lose!''

Joko smirked and looked over the other genin, satisfied that, although they were a bit out of breath, they were ready to continue. ''Are you ready?'' He asked them loudly, all but yelling and the genins nodded their heads with determination. ''Then let the second part of the Genin Games begin!''


	10. Chapter 10

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

"The second part of the Games won't be physically tasking, but you will have to use your heads for more than ramming into each other or betting pretty haircuts.'' Joko said in a no nonsense tone of voice. "Some of you have had longer to get to know each other while others have been together for a much shorter time period. Still, you ought to know something about each other by now, so you should be able to answer three questions about each of your teammates. You will each get three points if you answer all three questions, two for two questions and so on. Answer as truthfully as you can if you don't know the real answer. We will go by number of points, from the least to the most."

"What!? We're going first again?" Ino complained, not at all liking how this day was going. Unless they earned more points to at least be second last, they will most likely always start first.

"Keh. How troublesome." Was all Shikamaru said and Joko glared at them.

"Will Team Asuma please step forward for the second test of the second part of the Genin Games?" He all but hissed. He may look unassuming next to Sabako and Taieki, but he was actually the first out of all four of the chuunin present to become a teacher by passing the exam with flying colors. He had seen more missions than them, too.

"Hai, hai," the lazy boy said and the three lined up in front of Joko, but the man shook his head and motioned only for one person to answer at a time so Ino pushed Shikamaru to go first so they will at least start off good. "So troublesome."

"Your first question about Yamanaka Ino. What does she pride herself most about?"

"Her hair. She spends an hour in the morning just tending to that. It's also so troublesome when it gets dirty because she complains a lot." The man blinked at the genin, who looked like he would rather just lie down and never get up again but didn't do it because that, too, is so troublesome.

"And what does she hate the most?"

"Anything that could get her dirty."

"Then what is her greatest dream?" Came the final question about Ino for Shikamakru.

The boy sighed. "Probably the same thing every other girl and her mother in this village wants."

"And what is that?" Joko asked with a raised, disbelieving eyebrow.

"To become the next Mrs Uchiha."

Sasuke choked on air and about everyone else fell anime style, the ANBU hidden in the trees holding onto their branches like their lives depended on it. Naruto coughed like he was choking but truthfully, he and Kurama were dying of laughter inside. Neji looked like he had just heard the most disturbing thing in the world and when Sasuke got over his choking on virtually nothing, he glared at the Nara. Joko needed some time to recover from such an answer and he looked over to the blushing girl and deduced that it was probably the truth so he wrote down three correct answers for Shikamaru before asking him questions about Chouji. Thankfully, those answers were normal ... if you ignore the fact that they were all about food. Chouji was up next and he knew everything about Shikamaru but he was a bit shaky with Ino. The only things he really knew about the pretty blond was that she liked Sasuke and was obsessed with her thin waist. Ino managed to answer all three questions regarding both of her teammates so they got the maximum of points. They now had twenty points.

As they were celebrating, so to say, Joko called out the next team, hoping they were a bit more normal. "Next up, Team Kurenai. If Hinata will please step up first?" His prayers weren't answered, as the answers regarding both boys were bug/dog related and Hinata was really shy so she was always whispering her answers. He had to strain to hear her and a few answers she had to repeat. Kiba and Shino could barely answer questions about each other, but they managed to get a point each, giving them nineteen points in total so far.

"Team Gai!" The oldest genins there stepped up and they were more than proud with themselves to say that they got the maximum of nine points here. They now had twenty nine points, leading for the moment by three points.

Naruto turned to his teammates and they shared a nod. They might not always get along or agree with each other, but they had each other's backs and they had risked quite a bit for one another. They spent a month in the Land of the Waves, talking and bantering all day long, having a little fun, training and relaxing together. They could do this.

Sakura was first up. "About Naruto ... how old is he, really?"

The pink haired girl frowned, trying to remember. She knew he had failed three graduation exams but that could be attributed to Naruto not being ready and rushing things, since the exams take place two times a year. She knew that she and Sasuke were actually older then him but not by too much. "I don't know with absolute certainly ... but I think he is twelve right now."

The man nodded and looked down for the next question. "Why did he fail his first three exams?"

Sakura shrugged. "I can only guess. Maybe he wasn't ready yet? Maybe his chakra wasn't developed enough?"

"So you don't know?"

"I really don't. At first, I thought of him as annoying and an idiot, but I've witnessed first hand just how wrong those assumptions are. Naruto is strong, and although a little slow, he eventually figures everything out when it's needed the most. For whatever reason he didn't graduate the first three times ... I can only selfishly say I am glad because I got to meet him and become his teammate and friend."

"Although I didn't ask all that," Joko said as he wrote something down. "Thank you for being honest and so open. I think you made a difference with that speech." Sakura turned around to see a stunned but happy looking Naruto staring right back at her and the girl blushed before whirling around. "Now, for the final question. What is Naruto's favorite color.

That had Sakura pausing again to think it over. With the amount of orange that the blond wears, anyone would have guessed he was obsessed with it but now that Sakura knew him better ... she knew he liked a different color although she wasn't all that sure why. "His favorite color is red. I don't know why, since I never asked, but despite appearances, Naruto really loves the color red."

"Hm." Joko wrote something down before asking about Sasuke. "Does he like to read?"

"I think he would, if he ever found the time to do so since he is always training."

"And why does he live alone?" And if anyone saw the raven haired boy's jaw clenching at the question, they were smart enough not to say anything about it.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Everyone knows about that. I'm not answering that, since I know it will probably upset Sasuke-kun."

Joko raised an eyebrow and tried to repress a grin. It would seem that the first points of the third test of the second part of the Genin Games will be going to Team Kakashi. No wonder that man passed only this team. They seem to realize the value of their friends and are respectful to their feelings about certain subjects, even though it could cost them points. Well, Haruno Sakura seems to be. He's actually hoping the other two will, too. And considering what he has overheard of the four jonin, Iruka and the Hokage's conversation, the questions for those two, about each other, are going to be an interesting thing to get answers to. "Does he have a best friend?"

This had her grinning. Oh, this was actually going to be fun! "Well, they would probably rather cut off a limb than admit it, but Naruto and Sasuke are best friends."

"WHAT!" The two mentioned boys yelled at the very top of their lungs, sending the sensei's flying from the volume of it and Sakura's hair now looked as if a tornado had passed her by. The other genin were holding their ringing ears and Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi were trying to stifle their giggles so no one would hear them.

"She's lying!"

"Who would ever be friends with that dobe!"

"I'll never consider this teme as my friend, let alone my best friend!"

"He's an idiot!" The two boys looked at each other in surprise before glaring, blue on black, both refusing to back down. ''And just what do you mean by that?'' They demanded, once again at the same time, and that just made them flustered so they huffed and turned away from each other, Naruto crossing his arms over his chest and Sasuke stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Joko turned back to Sakura, both of them sweatdropping at the two boys. ''Ano... Are you sure about that?''

''Sometimes I wonder myself.''

Hizuren just sighed.

''Okay, will Sasuke come up here?'' The Uchiha looked up when his name was called and switched places with Sakura, the girl wishing him luck with a cute smile. Too bad Sasuke ignored her and instead focused on the man ahead, ready for some stupid questions about his teammates. He was still pissed this man even dared mention the massacre, talking like it was nothing but an ordinary happening in the village. Joko saw that infamous Uchiha glare trained on him and did his best not to show just how uncomfortable he was with it directed at him. ''Alright then. I will first as questions about Sakura, so let us begin.'' When Sasuke didn't respond, the chuunin just continued, this time with a glare of his own at the unsocial kid. ''Does she have a rival of some kind?''

''Yes, it's Ino.''

''And does she have any weaknesses?''

''Every human has some weakness, bu I am not about to reveal something that could endanger not only my teammate, but my entire team.'' Joko hid a smirk when he realized that that's only the second person who got the hidden point.

''Does she have a hobby?''

''She likes to read and enjoys picking flowers.''

Joko nodded and scribbled down Sasuke's results so far before looking up to the boy and he saw that the Uchiha had tensed. _'Oh? What's this?'_ Could it be he was nervous? No, that's almost impossible. Uchihas were never nervous. _'Then he is preparing himself for uncomfortable questions about Naruto.'_ The chuunin had to repress a smirk. ''Now, about Naruto ... Who is the closest person to Naruto?''

''That's a competition between Hokage-sama and Iruka-sensei, a competition that can't have a winner.''

''I-I see.'' Now he wasn't expecting that. He looked over to the two mentioned men and found them trying to hid their slightly flushed faces. He sweatdropped. He had actually been expecting for the raven haired boy to say he was in that race as well, but he was an Uchiha and Uchihas very rarely acknowledge their partners in front of other people. It was their damned prides that stopped them, after all. ''Who does he admire.''

''The answer is the same.''

''I guess that can be expected.'' Joko mumbled. He frowned, wondering if he should take the risk or not. After all, the possibility of this kid knowing anything about it was slim to none but was it really worth it risking a death sentence? There were eight ANBU here, he could die in a second. Ah, screw it. He was curious just how well they know each other, if they are developing a sense of partnership. ''Why did Naruto used to play those pranks when he knew the villagers will get angry with him?''

Naruto tensed, as did the Hokage and the four jonins and other three chuunins. In the trees, all eight ANBU prepared to attack, to deliver the sentence should they get the signal from the Hokage. Kakashi couldn't believe that this guy had that much guts to ask something like that after the Hokage had warned Kiba about speaking of this topic at all. Then again, Sasuke might not know ...

''He played pranks all the time because no one would acknowledge his existence and it didn't matter that the villagers will get angry at him, since they already hated him for their own stupid reasons, calling him demon or something like that. The idiots.'' Sasuke spat out, disgusted that he lives in a village with those same idiots.

Joko looked around, trying to determine from where and when the killing blow he knows is bound to come is going to come, but he didn't see even a glint of metal in the sun. He looked over to the Hokage, who seemed resigned yet relieved. Hiruzen knew that Naruto had learned the truth from that traitor Mizuki but that didn't change the fact that the boy must find it hard, a burden even. After all, to know you hold in your body the creature that almost destroyed those who you call allies today must be tough. If Naruto had been any other, weaker person, he would have been broken by that knowledge. The Hokage made a move that will have the ANBU knowing that they are not to attack and Joko relaxed.

''Okay, you can go now. Naruto, it's your turn.'' The blond nodded and rushed over towards the chuunin. When he and Sasuke were passing each other, the Uchiha jutted out his elbow a little to lightly brush his arm against Naruto's and the stunned blond looked over his shoulder at the raven haired boy, who pretended nothing had happened. A smile grew on Naruto's face and it couldn't be whipped away even with Kurama's grumbling of him being an idiot or something like that.

Joko looked suspiciously at the kid, since he was so happy yet he looked like he wanted to yell at someone. Talk about being bipolar. ''Okay, Sakura first. What's her dream?''

''To become a ninja worthy of her crush's attention.'' Joko blinked at the vagueness of the nswer and he saw that Sakura looked happy that Naruto had not said any names. It looks that under that dumb look, there was some intelligence and the boy was unwilling to share important personal secrets of his teammates with a complete stranger. Joko almost smiled as he realized why this three genin were the first team Kakashi ever passed.

''Okay, then what does she fear?''

''She is a really brave shinobi but she fears the possibility of her teammates getting hurt or her holding them back, being a burden to them.''

Sakura looked stunned. How did Naruto know that? She never confided in anyone! Then again, he had seen her after he told her Sasuke was ''dead'', so was it really any wonder that he would put two and two together? But that other part ... _'Can he really see through me that easily?'_

''And is she strong?''

Naruto rubbed his head, remembering all the times the pink haired girl had punched him or smacked him for one reason or the other and how much it hurt. ''I still feel phantom pains every now and then.''

''Excuse me?''

''Sakura-chan is very strong and it really, really hurts when she hits you.'' Naruto explained and Joko snorted before he could stop himself. The black haired chuunin shook his head while Sakura felt her eye twitch. Did Naruto just suggest she was violent?

''Alright then. Now I will ask you about Saskue. What annoys him the most?''

Naruto had a flat expression on his face. ''His fangirls.'' Ino and Sakura choked at this and Sasuke had to stop his eye from twitching when everyone turned to look at the young Uchiha. Kakashi had to stop a snicker as he remembered what a certain older Uchiha had to go through as a kid. Poor boy heard squealing when he was simply walking. Not that it wasn't funny to the ANBU he used to work with. Some of those ANBU were watching as well and they chuckled at how similar the brothers were.

''O-okay?'' If he thought the first answers he got were weird, this was really, really strange. Forget food, dogs and bugs, this was pure insanity! ''Why does he have so little friends?''

A scowl appeared on the blond's face. ''Isn't that a rather cruel way to ask a question, sensei?''

Joko shrugged. ''Answer or don't. Points are pints.''

''Because people annoy him, wanting to be his friend just because he comes from a popular, powerful, rich clan like the Uchiha clan. He hates fakes so he doesn't befriend them. Besides, no one would understand him, they'd just pity him.'' The 'because he lost his family' went unsaid but it hung in the air like a thick fog that was suffocating.

''And does he hate something?''

''Hate?'' Naruto asked with a strange look on his face. He was taken back to a different place and a a different time, before he and Kurama started talking, when he was in danger. He could feel the phantom pains in his body, needles dug deep into his flesh and muscles. He could still see those grayish eyes looking up at him, hear the strain in that normally strong, deep voice that had made his friend sound like a little kid. He swore Kurama was trashing around again, like he had been that day, but the demon fox was actually trying to snap his host out of the memory.

 _'You ... don't die.'_

''Yes, hate. A person, a thing, a smell, anything. Do you not know or something?'' Joko asked, confused why someone would ask a question like that. Sasuke was tense, looking at Naruto's back with an intensity with which Kakashi was sure anything would be sent into flames. He knows that Sasuke had said he wanted to kill someone,and Kakashi knew who, since he had been there that night, to investigate the massacre, but would Naruto know.

 _'That man ... I didn't want to die until I killed my brother ... You ... don't die.'_ Naruto's fists clench at the memory and a cold feeling grips his heart. He doesn't have the courage to look over his shoulder in fear that he won't really see Sasuke there, in fear that every moment since that second when Sasuke's hand had fallen to the ground was just his imagination, a silly wish to hold onto his best friend... A friend that may no longer be there because of him.

 _'I thought I already told you; my body moved on its own,'_ the same voice but from a different memory penetrated through his sadness. _'_ _I have never felt as strong and ready to face anything thrown my way as I had felt when I jumped in to stop Haku from killing you in our last fight.'_

 _ **That's right, Kit. You had that conversation with him and just moments ago, he was answering questions about you. He brushed your arm, remember? He's fine.**_ Naruto had never been happier to hear Kurama's voice then when it had broken through this fog of memories. That's right, Sasuke was just fine. _'But should I answer this question?'_ It was way too personal. He wondered how many people even knew that Sasuke wanted to kill his brother, his only remaining relative.

 ** _Answer it, Kit. He doesn't need you to handle him with rubber gloves, he's not fragile. He wouldn't want you to think him weak by not answering for his sake._**

 _'Won't he hate me, though?'_

 ** _He answered a question you would have rather never heard an answer to, so if he does get pissed, just point that out_.** The Kyuubi answered, what must be to him, reasonably. Naruto still hesitated and the fox was getting impatient. **_Naruto, he threw himself into the line of attack to save you and he admitted that he considers you a friend. He won't hate you._**

 _'I'll trust you on this, Kurama. I just hope you're not wrong.'_

 _ **You know I'm not.**_ Kurama sure as hell hoped he wasn't wrong. He wasn't exactly an expert on the fling-y temperaments of the Uchiha clan.

Naruto looked back up at Joko, not really sure when he had lowered his gaze, and answered in a sure voice, ''His brother.'' And if anyone had thought he wouldn't answer or didn't know it, they were shocked when the words left his mouth. Sasuke actually thought Naruto wouldn't answer and he would have really been angry with the blond if he hadn't answered. Sure, it hurt to talk about the brother he had loved so much, the one who had killed his entire clan, but he hated that people seemed to avoid talking about him as if he were some disease. He was his brother, damn it! He might want to kill him but he still hates it when people talk ill of Itachi, that small part of him that refused to give up on his beloved older brother. And Sasuke was no longer that snot-nosed brat who couldn't fight back tears when he thought about what happened to his family. Damn them all, he was a shinobi! He had to live with it and draw strength from it! It's what made him stronger and he was proud to say he had gotten through that as well as he had. Not many would stay sane after what Itachi did to him.

 _'So he's brave enough to risk the Uchiha's anger? Interesting.'_ Joko thought, observing both boys. ''Then that means there is one final question for this test of the second part of the Genin Games.''

''Bring it on, dattebayo!''

''Did he have his first kiss?''

Naruto didn't even miss a beat. ''You can't be serious.''

A vein popped on Sasuke's forehead. That's it, he couldn't take it anymore! What was this, pick of Sasuke day? ''Dobe!''

''Teme!'' Naruto called back, turning around so that they could both glare at each other.

''Don't you dare answer that question!''

''As if I want to remember that day any more than you do!''

They began bickering and needless to say, left quite a few adults and kids very confused while most of their fellow genin were snickering, fuming or blushing (or not really caring) about the event that had been called back up from their memories of their last day in the Academy benches.

 _'Is this really the future of Konoha?'_ One of the ANBU thought as he looked upon his charge of twelve years bickering with the raven haired, youngest Uchiha, a smile forming on his face behind his mask. _'It looks bright, Minato-sama.'_


	11. Chapter 11

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

''Okay, listen up. These are your current results!'' Joko called out after some time, realizing that Naruto more than knew who and when Sasuke's first kiss had been but was too busy to actually answer the question, so he wrote it down as correct and left it at that. Besides, he seriously doubted he could stop those two from bickering if he tried.

"Team Asuma now has 20 points. Team Kurenai fell into last place with 19 points."

"Yes! We're not last place anymore! Way to go Ino-Shika-Chou!" Ino cheered and Shikamaru sighed. He had hoped that they would be excluded from the upcoming mission if they were bad enough,,but things changed now. How troublesome. Chouji simply didn't care, as long as there was food.

Joko glared at the three but sighed at Asuma's apologetic look and just continued on as if nothing had happened. "Team Gai has 29 points, second only to Team Kakashi, who still hold first place with 37 points."

"Nani!?" Nine out of twelve genin all screeched, because how was that possible?! That was a plus of 11 points! They said the maximum they could get as a team is 9!

"How can they get so much points!?" Neji asked, seething that they now had 8 points of difference to beat. Beating those three points had been hard enough, then it was six! How much more would they have to give to reach the nine point difference?

"But you said nine was maximum!" Ino complained.

"That's not really fair." Hinata whispered but it was unheard due to Kiba's yelling. "This is because of who's on the team, isn't it? You favor their team so they always win!"

"That's not it at all, baka no gaki." Joko interrupted, getting angry. "Sakura got two points because she didn't know the answer to one question and for shielding another for her teammate's sake, she gets an additional point. Sasuke got three points for knowing all of the answers and an additional point for not going into details that might hurt his teammates. Naruto answered all questions while keeping his friends's secrets or thinking about their wellbeing. He got 3+1 points for understanding them. In other words, Team Kakashi got 8 points for their answers but were rewarded for their loyalty to each other with 3 additional points. They realized the bonus part of this test and they got their bonus points. If you have anything against this, please speak out now with sound arguments and we will reduce the points if you give us truly acceptable reasons."

Of course, no one could argue with this logic so no one said anything, even if they were angry at themselves for not noticing this hidden way of getting points. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke shared glances, surprised that simply thinking of each other's feelings had gotten them such a great lead. Maybe Kakashi-sensei was right and comrades really were more important than finishing a mission or following an order.

When he was sure there won't be another interruption, Joko continued. "We will continue to this final test of the second part of the Genin Games before we have an hour long lunch break. Don't waste all your time eating, though, since you might throw up later." Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura paled as they recalled the last time they heard something similar to those words. Hopefully, these men won't be as sadistic as Kakashi-sensei had been. Then again, looking at Taieki and Sabako now, Team 7 felt dread welling up inside them. Naruto had anime tears streaming down his face, it was that bad.

"As for the test itself, it is rather simple. It will be a group exercise, even though you will be doing it apart for the most part. You will arrange amongst yourselves who will get which roll in this mission simulation and that will be as far as your team planning will go. The rest is up to you as individuals. You will do your part as you see fit, but you will carry out your mission. We, as in all eight senior shinobi, will do our best to stop you from completing the task we give you. You will have a time limit of fifteen minutes to finish the mission. If you finish in less than eight, you will get five points. Up to ten is three points. Thirteen to fourteen is two points and the rest is only one point. If you don't complete the mission within the time limit, you will get no points. However, if you don't complete the mission at all, you will get two penalty points. You are allowed to use whatever techniques you like, whatever weapon you choose, as long as you don't aim to kill. Well, your fellow genin, at least. You're welcome to try with the rest of us, but you won't succeed. It's just a fair warning. Is everything understood so far." He got determined nods in return and Joko took a long look at them before nodding himself and continuing.

"As for the mission stimulation itself, it will be an intell gathering mission." He pointed north, into the woods towards a big hill. Naruto, Chouji, Kiba and Shikamaru knew the place since they used to race there with a few other boys as kids. Well, Naruto, Kiba and, surprisingly, Chouji raced, Shikamaru had always been lazy and he had always timed them. Kiba held the last record, as far as any of them knew, but Naruto was a stubborn boy even back then and he had not rested until he beat Kiba's record. Needless to say, he could barely move the next day.

"Halfway up that hill, there is an onsen, often used so high ranking people can have private conversations without being suspicious about it. The onsen can hold only up to four people. Three actors will be playing out a scene and we have already placed a scroll for each team that are under a jutsu to write down everything they say as soon as you get within the thirty feet range of the outskirts of the onsen. Your job is to take that scroll and get it back here without us managing to take it from you and reading it, within the time limit of course. One of you will race up there, sneak up to the place where the scroll is, seal it with this," he tossed them four stamps shimmering with chakra, obviously under a jutsu so that it can seal the scroll and its information from prying eyes. "Three times. It's a normal, wax seal and we can break it with a little chakra directed at it, so don't rely on them too much. The second person will be waiting halfway from the hill to here, where the first person will pass the scroll to them. That person is then to race back here on their own, protecting the scroll. You are to race up to the monument, where your final team member will be waiting." He pointed to the monument for the fallen shinobi before pointing to three beautiful crates not twenty feet away. "The third person is then to take the sealed scroll from you, run to the crate, break the seal moments before putting it into the crate and sealing the crate with this." He tossed them four locks, one for each team. "It will require steady amounts of chakra to be molded into hands and then transferred into the lock. Once that is done, time for you will stop and you will be graded. After that, it's lunch time, as I've already said. The only rules of this test is that you're not allowed to interfere with any other team's progress, you're not allowed to try and kill your fellow genin, nor are you allowed to open and read the scroll after it is sealed. The first person will know what it's about and that's as far as the information is to leak until the scroll is delivered. If anyone opens the scroll before it is ready to be out into a crate, the writing will disappear. The point of such a mission would be to stop the spread of information that could be vital for the village, certain people or future missions. Any questions?"

Shino raised a hand, surprising everyone. "Is this really a race, or are we going separately again?"

"Yeah, it's a race. All four teams will be doing this mission at once. That's why there's the 'no interference' rule. Any other questions?" No more hands were lifted so Joko nodded. "This isn't going to be all that important, but I thought it might be a fun fact to know. Some nineteen or so years ago, an incredible record was set. The team finished the mission in 7.45 minutes. The record stayed like that for the next three and a half years, when another team beat them by another whole minute! That record hasn't been beaten since, even by older, more experienced shinobi. No one could teach that record, since they could barely manage the first. Even jonin can't beat it. Now, I'm not daring you to try anything suicidal but I am asking you to try your best and choose the members of your team for their positions well. Who knows, maybe on of you manages to scratch that record?"

"What is he doing, telling them about those records?" Iruke wondered, not at all liking this. Knowing both Naruto and Sasuke, they will try and beat the records and Kiba and Ino won't be far behind them in that desire. He didn't know Gai's team so well but he was sure at least that Lee kid will want to do it.

 _'I wonder, is it was really wise to bring up Kakashi's and Itachi's records like this?'_ Sarutobi mused while je smoked his pipe. _'Kakashi's team had been trained by Minato, a one of a kind genius of his generation with a talent for any kind of jutsu. Not to mention that Kakashi is the same type of genius. And Itachi...'_ He suppressed a shudder as he thought of how freakishly strong Uchiha Itachi had been, even as a kid. _'Itachi is simply one of a kind. It was mostly thanks to him that their team won the games, since he always secured them the highest results. For him to be how he is now ... is both a tragedy and a waste. But it was his choice and he is writing himself his own path. Whatever happens in the future, we will deal with it when the time comes.'_

"Yosh! This is all about speed and opponent detecting! We'll win for sure, ne, Akamaru?" The pup barked in agreement and Kiba grinned at his teammates. "We'll beat that record for sure!"

"No. It will be us who beat that record." Kiba turned around and saw Lee stretching. "No one will be able to stop me. I will break through with the power of eternal youth!"

"Oh yeah!? We'll see about that!"

Sasuke shook his head and looked towards his teammates, who for once weren't indulging in competing with the other loudmouths. "I think Sakura should take the third part, since she has the best chakra control. I will take the second and Naruto the first part. I am the fastest but I am also the only one who has a long range jutsu. Naruto is more than capable of getting the scroll and bringing it to me, so that shouldn't be a problem. Besides, I know you used to come and race here with some other kids from the Academy. You should know the landscape the best."

Naruto and Sakura nodded, seeing the sound logic in Sasuke's words. "But what about that record, dattebayo?"

"Don't even bother with it, Naruto. It will be years before anyone will be able to break that record... since it was set by my brother."

"What?!" The two other thirds of Team 7 asked in shock. ''Your brother?!''

''Ah. Itachi was always special. I don't think another five generations will be able to beat his scores, no matter in which subject. He was scary like that. Most of the clan tried not to get on his bad side because of that, but ...'' Sasuke shook his head and focused on the task at hand. ''That's not important now. Naruto, be careful. Don't think like you usually do. Actually...'' A smirk appeared on the black haired boy's face that would have sent a lesser (read smarter) man running.

Naruto blinked at him while Kurama became wary. ''Nani?''

''Naruto, I want you to think how you thought that first day, when our team was selected.'' The blond's eyes widened and Sakura stared, looking between them, not understanding what they were talking about. ''Do you understand, usuratonkachi?''

Naruto smirked back. ''I understand, teme. Just remember that I will be blaming you if I get in trouble.''

''I'll gladly take the credit for a well thought out mission.''

''Teme!''

 _'Somehow, I feel really cold inside.'_ Kakashi thought as he had observed the two boys when they had those creepy smirks in place.

Kurama was smirking inside Naruto as well. **_I like how this Uchiha thinks. Kit, we need some planing to do._**

 _'Don't you worry, Kurama!'_ Naruto thought with a gleeful smile, rubbing his hands together. If possible, Sasuke's smirk got bigger. Not that Naruto noticed, but Sakura did and now she was slightly worried. _'This is my specialty!'_

 _ **Just don't use that embarrassing jutsu unless it is absolutely necessary. You might not have pride or shame, but I do. I am, after all, the legendary Kyuubi no Kutsune.**_

 _'What's this? Not only are you a Fuzz Butt but you are also a buzz kill? I'm disappointed.'_

 _ **What did you say, brat?!**_

 _'Chill, chill!'_ Naruto tried to calm his inhabitant down. ''Damn fox.''

 ** _I heard that!_**

''So are we clear on the game plan?''

'Hai!'Both Naruto and Sakura answered. Sasuke nodded, turning to look to Iruka, who had come to write down their formation.

''Are you guys ready?''

''Yeah. Naruto is first position, I am second and Sakura is third.'' The Uchiha said and the chuunin wrote it down. ''When do we start?''

''In a few minutes. You should get to the starting line now, since we just need to write you guys up. Good luck.'' Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke exchanged looks, nodded and walked over to where the other genin teams were ready to start. They got in position and waited for the signal. Joko looked at them all before he and all the chuunin and jonin disappeared from sight, getting ready for what was to come. Hiruzen got the okay from his ANBU, knowing that everyone must be in place and nodded to himself. He came into the view of the genin and raised a hand. All twelve tweens zeroed in on it and waited for it to drop.

And then they were off.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

The race was hot from the very start. They all started at the same time and were quick to leave Sakura, Ino, Shino and Tenten behind at the monument, and not long after that Sasuke, Neji, Chouji and Hinata were left. Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Lee were racing towards the hill, everyone going their own way. They were designated paths, all equally far away from both start and goal, so all they had to do was run.

Turns out Lee is really fast. He had run past them but Naruto now knew how to channel quite a bit of chakra into his feet so he gained on speed. Kiba was naturally fast when he's running dog style and Shikamaru had taken to the trees since he isn't the fastest person around. The first to arrive were still Kiba and Lee, so they watched as their scrolls wrote themselves, then it was Naruto and then it was Shikamaru.

The blond occasionally looked up at the three actors and noticed something strange. He started paying attention to what the guys were actually saying and saw something that had him whipping out one of his empty scrolls and a brush. Naruto started writing like his life depended on it. He finished a little after the scroll stopped writing itself and the blond quickly sealed the scroll while putting the other one into his pouch. It would seem that he wasn't the last to leave. For all of Lee's and Kiba's speed, they were now stuck with the seal. Lee was trying to channel the right amount of chakra while Kiba was having trouble with making the seals stay. Shikamaru wasn't that far in front of him so Naruto knew he had to be extra careful.

With a grin, Naruto made a few hand signs and took off.

As he thought, not a minute after he left the onsen, Kurama was telling him there are three ninja around him and one was Iruka-sensei, one was a jonin and the third was another chuunin. Taking into the trees, Naruto just barely dodged the trap set there and made for the shadows, where he had to avoid getting caught by Kurenai. Dashing through the bushes, Naruto ran for a while until suddenly, Taieki was in front of him, grabbing his satchel. The blond tried to turn around and snatch it back, but it was no use as the chuunin was already gone.

A smirk played across the blond's whiskered face and not a moment later a loud BOOM shook the forest.

''What was that?'' Asuma, who had stopped Kiba on his way back down the hill, asked as he barely stayed on his feet. Kakashi looked up and saw smoke not that far from where Naruto's path led and he felt dread going through him. What could have happened to cause such a explosion? At the bottom of the hill, in the forest, a smirk played with the corners of Uchiha Sasuke's lips.

''What's going on up there?'' Ino asked, squinting at the smoke visible even from their place and Hiruzen groaned as he realized it was on the path Naruto was supposed to take.

''Are you okay, Taieki?'' Sabako asked as he raced towards his fellow chuunin, only to crack up laughing when he saw the usually sullen man a little charred but mostly neon pink, much to the other man's embarrassment.

''I'm going to kill that brat!'' He hissed and when he realized his comrade was still laughing, turned on him. ''Shut up!''

''Hehe, that was far too easy!'' Naruto whispered to himself as he leaped from the bushes. ''They always fall for that one!'' It was a prank he had played a thousand times and every single time, it succeeded. He was brought out of his mussing when he heard two yells coming from the right and he had just enough time to throw himself on the ground as Gai and Lee came flying through the trees, fighting each other like they were mortal enemies, only without the intention to kill. ''Why am I always surrounded by weirdos?!''

 _And me with you._ Kurama grumbled as Naruto got back on his feet. **_Hurry up, Kakashi isn't far so be careful._**

 _'Right!'_ The blond started running again, keeping on the path, aware that Iruka was now pursuing him. _'I need to get rid of him.'_

 ** _Be careful. He's good with traps, remember?_**

 _'I know!'_ Naruto thought just as he stumbled upon one of said traps, a net springing out and up, making him dangle like a fish just drawn out of the river. Iruka jumped onto the branch holding the net and looked down at his former student. He sighed. ''I knew you would do something like this, Naruto, so I was ready. I'm sorry, but I will be taking the scroll now.'' Just then, the fake Naruto came back and threw a kunai, freeing the captured Naruto and tackling his former sensei off of the branch. Iruka let out a yelp as he hit the ground and watched in dismay as Naruto ran off.

''Too bad, Iruka-sensei. It was a really good plan.'' The shadow clone complimented before he popped out of existence when Taieki came back and threw a shuriken at him. The real Naruto was rushing down the hill, trying to keep up with Kiba, who had left Akamaru to deal with Asuma and was racing towards Hinata.

 _Kit! To your left!_ Naruto reacted without thinking and just in time to avoid Joko's shuriken. He looked up and saw the man himself charging at him with two clones but Naruto could tell all three were ordinary clones by just observing their shadows, or the lack of, so he kept his eyes peeled for the real one, only to have him hit in the gut by a strong fist and his breath was knocked out of him. **_Kit!_**

 _'I'm fine, Kurama.'_ He thought back but was unable to get back to his feet, still not having any air in his lungs. He felt a hand reaching into his satchel and knew that they took the bait when Joko left. If only his stomach didn't hurt so much! _'Damn it! Time's running out and I still need to get this to Sasuke!'_

 **Make a clone and send him after the other senseis and run as fast as you can.** The fox demon instructed as he started healing his host. The process was slower since that damned idiot of a sensei had punched Naruto straight into the seal and that's the one part of his host's body Kurama had almost no power over. He had to channel huge amounts of chakra to heal him there and that was tiresome to both him and Naruto.

''Right,'' Naruto gathered himself and made the right seal with his fingers, watching as three shadow clones ran off. Man, he must be in trouble if only three were made with the amount of chakra he had spent. After a few more breaths and a boost from Kurama, Naruto was once again on his feet, not knowing that Kakashi had been observing him so far.

 _'He doesn't have the scroll yet he is still heading towards the meeting point? Could that one have been fake as well?'_ The jonin thought as he rushed to the meeting point. With the first smirks exchanged by the boys, Kakashi had decided not to pursue Naruto but to attack Sasuke. Sure, the Uchiha will be harder to beat but with Naruto, he will only get embarrassed. Kakashi easily kept pace with his blond student, observing him and it was only thanks to that that he noticed Naruto kept throwing subtle glances at him. _'But that's not possible. I'm concealing my presence! There is no way a genin would know I am here!'_ Maybe he was just checking his surroundings? That looked more and more probable as the silver haired man saw Naruto looking in other directions, so he pushed his doubts away. When they were close to the meeting point, Kakashi lifted his forehead protector to reveal his Sharingan eye. Knowing Naruto, if he really did somehow feel his presence, he will probably make a clone and put it under henge to look like Sasuke in order to trick his pursuer so he could meet up with the real Sasuke and hand over the scroll. Or maybe he'll give Sasuke one fake and one real scroll? With Naruto, the possibilities were endless.

Naruto, of course, knew who and where his hidden pursuer was, all thanks to Kurama. The demon had warned him as soon as Kakashi had appeared and Naruto had been prepared for an attack, just in case. Of course, he knew his sensei either planned on taking the scroll when he was handing it over or would try and get it from Sasuke. It was for this reason he took the original scroll anyway, despite writing in his own scroll and sealing it. He hoped Sasuke and Sakura-chan will understand and go through with it, because there was a serious trap set up in the onsen, one you wouldn't notice unless you had super enhanced senses of the Kyuubi. Or simply wouldn't notice or care about unless you paid attention to what was being said.

They were told it would be three actors, yet why had there been a fourth pair of slippers by the pool? Looking around, Naruto had noticed (again, thanks to Kurama) a man hidding in the bushes right across him, channeling chakra into the ground and messing with the scrolls. Complete gibberish was being written in the scrolls as opposed to the important information the three men were exchanging. Channeling chakra into his hand so he could write faster and relying on Kurama to remember everything and then replay it in his head, Naruto had started writing and made a scroll of actual information. He sealed both scrolls, since he knew that the real one will come in useful as bait. With Kakashi's Sharingan able to see through all illusions, he knew a sealed scroll of gibberish would be better than any other trick he could come up with.

 _The Uchiha is a little up ahead. Better start making the preparations, Kit._ Kurama informed him and Naruto grinned when he saw Sasuke, looking ready to start running at any given moment. The slightly older boy's Sharingan was already active, obviously ready for his teachers to try and trick him with some genjutsu or another. His sharp eyes caught Naruto as the blond was running towards him but they also noticed Kakashi in the trees not far away. A scowl settled on his handsome features but his attention was soon brought back to his teammate.

"Sasuke!" The dobe yelled as he got closer and reached a hand into his satchel. Sasuke was ready to curse up a storm when he thought Naruto will just carelessly toss it and got ready to run, only to notice that the blond had taken out three smoke bombs. _'What is he doing?'_ He wondered as he kept his eyes on Kakashi. If Naruto activated those bombs, nit even his Sharingan will be able to see through the smoke! _'And neither will Kakashi's.'_ He realized and repressed an impressed smirk. Yep, Naruto had been the best choice for the first part of the test.

Naruto saw that Sasuke had caught on to the smoke bomb plan and waited until he was steps away from reaching distance to throw the balls onto the ground. In seconds, they were shrouded in tick smoke and safe from prying eyes. Naruto took out both of his scrolls and handed one to Sasuke while the other he placed into the other boy's leg holster. He thanked his lucky stars that he had chosen a smaller, thinner scroll to write on instead of the ticker ones he also carries around.

"What are you doing?" Naruto shivered as that deep voice whispered right into his ear, the hot breath of his friend ghosting over the lobe and his neck, making the little hairs on his neck to stand on end. Naruto composed himself as best as he could, swallowed to moisten his suddenly dry triath and mouth, before daring to lift his head enough to reach Sasuke's ear. He did his best to ignore those black locks of hair tickling the side of his face.

"The one in your hand is bait. Give the other one to Sakura-chan." He more felt then saw Sasuke nod and then he created a clone, turned himself into Sasuke and ran out of the cloud of smoke, leaving "Naruto" behind. Sasuke took this opportunity to take to the trees and leave his sensei to automatically chase after his teammate, even if only for a few steps.

And Kakashi did dash after the first gimps of dark hair and blue and white clothes before it registered in his brain from his Sharingan eye that he was chasing a Naruto under henge. He had already leaped three tree branches away from the cleverly used smoke bomb site, only to see no real Sasuke there and a Naruto clone standing in the clearing cloud of smoke. Kakashi cursed, as he realized he had still fallen for one of Naruto's tricks. He did have to admit he was proud of the blond, though. Naruto's prankster mind was just what he needed to use more as a shinobi. Sasuke had realized this and must have told Naruto to give them all the Uzumaki equivalent of hell, and so far, the blond was succeeding.

Up ahead, Sasuke heard Neji's cursing as it would seem Asuma had changed targets. Gai was now pursuing Hinata, who was just barely avoiding the traps set up in front of her. He could see Kurenai trying to deal with Chouji a little up front, since the boy had used his family's special technique and turned himself into a meat cannonball. The kunoichi jonin couldn't take the scroll from him bit she was keeping him at bay. He could also feel Kakashi racing to find him and he was watching over Naruto as suddenly, a very pink Taieki tackled him to the ground. Sasuke had to force himself not to turn back around and shower that guy in a rain of shuriken and kunai, as that would give his position away. He had to trust that Naruto will be okay except a few bruises here and there. He put more chakra into his feet and the last thing he saw of Naruto and Taieki was the man tying him down and taking a scroll from the blond turned black haired Uchiha.

He smirked a few moments later when another boom was heard and was followed by a screech. Taieki had already been neon pink. Sasuke wondered what else Naruto had had in store for him.

Naruto had made another clone and disguised him as the scroll. The shadow clone had transformed back and activated another of his pranks, so Taieki now had orange polka dots all over him and his hair looked like it had been struck by lightning. The clone had exploded but needless to say, the real Naruto was dying from laughter he didn't even care that he was still tied up. He had another clone coming his way to free him.

Since he was still in henge and just calming down from his laughing fit, Naruto wasn't all that surprised when Sabako appeared before him and reached into his satchel. He was cautious, that was for sure, but he didn't know that that won't be enough. The last Naruto clone appeared and seeing that the original was in a tight spot, he made three more clones and they created three more themselves. The ten clones surrounded the two and Sabako prepared himself for a fight when the clones all made a hand sign that would have even the Hokage dreading its consequences. "Henge!" Ten identical voices called and a few seconds later, the other genin, chuunin and jonin were treated with yet another strange sound coming from Team 7's path. The clones freed Naruto and they ran off, not really wanting to know the reaction of whoever finds the twitching, bleeding man on the forest floor. Poor Iruka.

Joko found him before Kakashi did, so he had the misfortune to feel the Uchiha's fire technique first. That's what he gets for underestimating him! Needless to say, Sasuke was slmost looking for a fight by the time Kakashi stopped him, but he wasn't going to indulge in his desire for battle just yet. Time was ticking and they had only another three minutes left, so Sasuke was quick to make another set of seals before releasing a big fireball at his sensei. While Kakashi dodged, Sasuke leaped down onto the road and ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He was just past the forest when Kakashi emerged from the ground, knocking him down, and took the seal from his hand. Sasuke surprised the man by simply kicking out with his leg to topple the taller male down and made a mad dash towards Sakura, leaving Kakashi confusedly looking at the mission's scroll on the ground next to him. His eyes widened when he saw Sasuke reaching into his thigh holster and taking out another, normal scroll that had the same seals as the one he should be having. The boy gave it to the kunoichi and Sakura ran back to the crate just as Chouji broke the forest line and rolled towards Ino, only to stop inches from her. Neji came flying out of the forest and throwing the scroll towards his teammate and Tenten didn't even catch it fully before she was running back towards her own crate. Hinata threw a kunai with the scroll attached to it from the forest and Shino's bugs caught it as the boy was hurrying to his own crate. Needless to say, it was a tight race with Sakura sealing the crate at 7.58, Ino and Tenten at 8.00 and Shino at 8.00.01.

All four of the second role genin were panting, the crate sealers were drenched in sweat from such fast but steady chakra releases and the jonin or chuunin that had chased the three boys and one girl through the forest to the clearing swore these kids were more troublesome than most of their enemies out in the field. Not much later, Naruto came running out of the forest, an angry Taieki and a pissed Sabako hot on his trail. Iruka was not far behind them, trying to get his two fellow chuunin to calm down and not kill the blond. Kiba came out of the forest, wondering what the orange clad ninja had done this time and Lee was quick to appear with Gai. Shikamaru lazily walked out of the forest, across the clearing and just sat down near the moniment.

Sasuke wasn't surprised when Naruto ran straight for him and hid behind him, holding him by the shoulders and pushing him in the direction of the two angry teachers. They came to a stop in front of the Uchiha and flinched away when he glared at them with his still Sharingan red eyes. They walked away mumbling something under their breath and Sasuke felt the dobe relaxing behind him. "I can guess why Taieki is angry with you, but I don't have a clue why Sabako would be. Care to enlighten me?"

"Why should I tell you my awesome technique, teme?"

"Because you are using me as a human shield against them, usuratonkachi."

"Don't call me that!" Was Naruto's response as he let go of the Uchiha. "Fine, I'll go elsewhere."

A pale hand clamped around the collar of his jacket and started dragging him off towards where Sakura was since the Hokage was there. "It's fine. Now let's go and see how we did, dobe. The sooner we get it over with, the sooner we will have the break and the sooner we will have sparing matches." At the mention of a break, which is to consist food, Naruto lit up and didn't protest as Sasuke dragged him over to their third teammate. Sakura greeted them with a tired smile and they congratulated each other on a job well done before all three plopped down on the ground to rest a little. It would seem that everyone else, even the jonins and chuunins, had the same idea as only Sarutobi, Konohamaru and his friends were left standing.

Hiruzen watched them all for a moment, taking in their disheveled features and poor Taieki's and Sabako's appearances. He could guess what had happened to both of them, having at one point been tricked by Naruto. However, he was more surprised at seeing Kakashi staring at the scroll in his hand that should belong to his team. He was as puzzled as the other man.

"First of all, I would like to congratulate you for how quick you have been. You are the first generation to all finish this challenge so swiftly and you should be truly proud of yourselves. Good work, everyone." The genin broke out into cheers and the Hokage smiled at them. "As I am sure you are all tired and hungry, I won't be keeping you for long. We will inspect the scrolls and tell you your points, then you will be free to rest for an hour. After that, we will move onto the third part of the competition." Another round of cheers met this piece of information and Sarutobi chuckled as he walked over to the crates.

He opened the first crate with a series of seals. It was Shino's and the Sandaime picked up the now unsealed scroll and started reading.

 _... then after three minutes of it cooking on the fire, remember to add seasoning and a little pig fat..._

 _'So they never noticed.'_ Sarutobi thought as he looked over to Joko. The man recorded the time on the box and since it was so close to 8.00, the team got 5 points and they now had 24. Hiruzen placed the scroll down so everyone could see its contents and walked up to Tenten's scroll, ignoring the sputtering Kiba and his teammates were experiencing upon seeing the recipe they had fought for. Kakashi immediately unsealed the scroll he was reading and read it, not believing the grocery list he was holding.

... take out the trash, clean up the tub, wash the dishes, walk the dog, feed the canary, sweep the floors, dust the shelves ...

 _'They didn't bother looking either.'_ The Sandaime thought as he put down Team Gai's scroll. Neji's eyebrow twitched and Lee took a step away from his teammate, afraid of what the Hyuuga might try to do. Sarutobi picked up Ino's scroll and sighed when he saw the list of favorite songs. Unless it was somehow coded to have a message, then it was as much nonsense as the rest of the messages. Both teams still got 5 points, leaving Team Gai with 34 and Team Asuma with 25 points. _'Didn't we say that this was a simulation of an actual mission? They should have expected some tampering with the jutsu. If they had returned with this information, they would have been considered laughing stocks of the village!'_

He guessed it really couldn't be helped as they were still too young to think about it. He watched as yet another team of genins burned with shame at not recognizing the true contents of the scroll. He was a bit surprised Shikamaru hadn't thought to look, but it must have been too bothersome. _'Genin these days, honestly.'_ He picked up the scroll Sakura had sealed away and was first struck by the strange handwriting on the scroll. It was far too messy to be from the jutsu. In fact, it was very familiar. Sarutobi forgot all about that when he started reading and was very pleased that the information they were looking for is actually there! _'Naruto must have realized something was wrong. He always was awfully curious and for all that the curiosity killed the cat, no one ever said anything about the fox.'_ The old man thought fondly and started reading the contents of the scroll out loud.

"... tomorrow at sundown, we are going to send five ninja loyal to my family. They will create a diversion. You must send at the very least two shinobi to infiltrate the Hyuuga compound and steal their Sealed Scroll of Insight ..."

"What!?" Both Hinata and Neji yelled, not even knowing that such a scroll existed.

"Calm down, calm down. It is only an act. There is no such scroll nor is anyone planning on taking it. It was a part of the test to have an important sounding message to deliver to the Hokage." Sarutobi explained. "If you were to show up with these types of messages for me, I am not sure if anyone could ever regard you seriously again. You should have considered the possibility of tampering with the scrolls. Don't rely only on everything you are told about a mission. You must learn to follow your guts and be prepared to act on it. It would seem only Naruto has noticed this, so his team will be getting additional 3 points."

"And that's not even counting the points for the traps he has set and made for the rest of us." Joko informed them. "He will be getting 2 additional points for those. I have never seen a genin prepare so many efficient traps for such a simple test."

"And that leaves Team Kakashi with 47 points." Sarutobi told them. "I congratulate this team, for they have been holding the lead since the first competition. I wish you all luck in the future tests, but for now, it is time to relax. Enjoy your break." With that, Sarutobi walked away, two ANBU jumping out of trees to accompany him to a restaurant for lunch.

They had an hour, after all.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura found themselves in Naruto's favorite ramen joint to celebrate the blond's wonderful contribution to their score so far. Sasuke had declared he would pay and now he was beginning to wonder if he had made the greatest mistake of his life in agreeing to do so as Naruto happily began on his fifth bowl. If this continued, Naruto would have him bankrupted, despite the immense fortune he inherited as the last Uchiha. In Konoha at least.

Thankfully, Naruto stopped when he finished that bowl of ramen and thanked Sasuke with such a bright smile that the Uchiha was tempted to tell him to order another one. Sakura cheerfully ordered them all some non alcoholic drinks and raised her glass in a toast. "To Naruto and his sneaky little prankster mind! Kanpai!" The blond blushed with a wide smile while Sasuke just smirked lightly, eyes closed, posture relaxed.

"Eh? What's this?" The man behind the counter, Ichiraku' asked. He had very rarely seen anyone else but Iruka sitting with the blond at his little ramen stand and he was happy the boy was finally making friends his own age. "You guys seem to be celebrating a strange thing. What prank have you pulled now, Naruto?"

"Um," Naruto scratched his cheek in an embarrassed and sheepish manner, having often used henge and hid here when the village's ninja were chasing him to bring him to ji-chan for punishment, even though the Hokage very rarely did anything. He had known what Naruto's pranks were for and he only punished him if he went a little overboard, the painted Hokage faces was the perfect example. He only had to clean it up, nothing more.

Seeing that Naruto wasn't about to answer, Sasuke did the honors. "We're celebrating our 14 points lead in the Genin Games. Naruto won us quite a few points, especially in this last challenge."

"Oh!" The old man lights up. "I heard about the Genin Games. Only the best genin teams are invited to participate! Congratulations! And you are first place? How wonderful. Here, I'll give you a round on the house."

Naruto flushed a brighter red. "That's really nice of you, oji-chan, but there's no need for that."

"Nonsense," the nice cook said as he placed the bowls before them. "I have known you since you were little, boy. I know you train hard. This is a great honor so please eat and win the Games. Please, please, help yourselves to some more ramen."

"Don't mind if I do. Itedakimasu." The three genin nearly jumped out of their skins when the familiar voice spoke from beside the blond. Sakura and Sasuke stared past their friend at their newly arrived teacher with incredulous expressions on their faces. Kurama, who had been napping inside of Naruto, jerked awake and glowered at his rest being interrupted.

"Kakashi-sensei!" The blond yelled at the top of his lungs, making the jonin plug a finger into his ear as if to clear it. It was aching from the shout so close to his ear and the silver haired man worried if he'll go deaf while Naruto is on his team. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to congratulate my kawai students for such a great job in the Games. You made me real proud today, guys. If I were Gai, I would be bawling like a baby right now."

"Please don't!" All three yelled in one voice. That would be beyond traumatizing.

Kakashi chuckled. "You really did great today. You have excellent teamwork and you protect each other's secrets. You trust each other with important tasks and believe in each other's judgment. You did way better than I did, despite the original record being mine."

If they had been stunned before, they were downright stupefied now. "The first record was your?" Sasuke asked, incredulous. Sure, he saw just how strong Kakashi was, but he would never guess from the man's character that he could be first in anything but pervertism.

"Hai. I was in a team with Rin and Obito, two old friends I would really rather not talk right now-"

"Obito?!" Sasuke interrupted, even more incredulous than before. "As in Uchiha Obito? He would have been my cousin if he were alive still."

"He was two years older than me and so much different from any other Uchiha that most of our generation seriously doubted his heritage. In fact, he was more like Naruto than you, Sasuke. Very childish and outgoing. He used to annoy me like all hell but I somehow got attached to him and would have never wanted to replace him. I mourned him for years and after some time, decided I would honor him by teaching ignorant little genin like yourself to value their comrades."

"Eh? What do you mean?" The pink haired girl asked, intrigued. They had seen just how anal this man was about teamwork and valuing one's comrades, so to think someone had taught him that and he was only continuing their legacy ... was really strange.

Kakashi rested his head in the palm of his right hand, leaning on the counter, completely ignoring the fact that Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Ichiraku and his daughter, Ayame, were now listening with keen interest. "I used to be a lot like Sasuke, only wanting to get stronger so I can execute my vengeance against a certain man who has caused my father to take his own life, until I was put on a team of three as a genin, just like you." If Sasuke flinched at the casual way this man talked about his life ambition, no one noticed, too focused on Kakashi's story. "I was a prodigy, you see, so I thought everything I had to go through was boring and unnecessary, since I could learn all that on my own with a quiet afternoon and a book. I still had to go through everything like everyone else, no matter how advanced I was. When I was put into a team under Minato-sensei," and here he paused to enjoy the four shocked and one still oblivious expressions, liking the effect telling others he was the Yondaime's student always had on people. It was always so fun. "I met Obito and Rin. They were both older than me and way more outgoing and relaxed. They used to drag me to do fun things, by their standards, with them all the time and I went, no matter how much it annoyed me. Obito was loud and clumsy even if he was rather skilled in some techniques. And because he was so clumsy, I often had to save him. I thought them both a bother, a thing I will never stop regretting now that they are gone. It was Obito who taught me what I taught you: those who don't follow the rules or obey orders in the shinobi world are scum, but those who don't value their comrades are worse than scum."

There was a moment of silence before Naruto, with all the subtlety of the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha, spoke up. "So, what you're saying is that there's an Uchiha that didn't have the stuck up, mightier than thou attitude and was actually a fun guy?" Sakura, Sasuke and the two behind the counter fell over at this statement but Kakashi just laughed, remembering just how similar Obito was in mannerisms to his youngest student.

"Oi! Dobe, don't go around saying things like that about my family!" Sasuke, after recovering from the declaration, glared at his teammate.

Naruto huffed. "I've seen your father and a few others from your clan and they all looked like stiffs to me. No smiles, only glares."

"Just because they glare doesn't mean they don't smile!"

"I beg to differ. You glare and almost never smile."

"Ha! You said 'almost', so you are only _almost_ right." The Uchiha said with a big smirk and Naruto pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Kakashi was openly laughing now and Ichiraku and his daughter were doing their best not to giggle too loudly.

"Okay, that's enough, you two." Kakashi stopped them, still chuckling. "I really was pleasantly surprised by how well you work together. Especially you, Naruto, Sasuke." Both boys looked at him incredulously and Kakashi smiled with his eye. "Your quick thinking and trust in each other has given you an even greater edge against the other teams. If you end up paired up as partners in these sparing matches, I think you will snatch even more points. And Naruto, I wish you luck in the fourth part." Blue eyes blinked at him in confusion. "You currently have the most individual points, so there is the biggest possibility you will have to represent our team. And I don't know what you did to anger Sabako-san as much as you apparently did, but be sure that he will be extra hard on you. Taieki-san, too."

The blond boy grinned from ear to ear. "Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei. I will do my best and show everyone just how strong I really am!"

Kakashi nodded before looking at Sakura. "You must do your best, Sakura. Like when you were ready to protect Tazuna, you must be ready to fight. Don't hesitate and fight with all of your strength."

"I understand, Kakashi-sensei." The man nodded before turning back to his meal.

"Then, let us eat. Itadakimasu!"

00000

When Sarutobi declared an hour long break, he should have known this man was going to expect him in the first private location the Hokage went to.

As usual, the teamless ANBU captain had his hair in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, a few bangs framing his white and red fox mask. His grayish chest and back armor was as spotless as ever, the black T-shirt with a high, wide collar without a single wrinkle or stain, his dark gray, almost black, shinobi style in equally perfect condition. The katana strapped to his back was as well kept as always and his leg holster and satchel were arranged as they should be. All in alk, this young man looked as he always did, as if he had never seen battle. Yet Sarutobi knew the truth was very different than what the appearance of this man portrayed.

He had seen many battles, having advanced rapidly through the ranks. He had been unlucky enough to lose his team and sensei at a very young age, but he soldiered on and became a chuunin with a new team. Not a year later, he had been promoted to jonin and not long after that, he joined the ANBU under the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. He served two years under the leadership of another young genius ANBU captain until Minato's death after he sealed the Nine-Tails into Uzumaki Naruto. Minato had personally assigned this man to protect the newborn baby, writing and signing that last mission with his own blood from his gaping wound. Hizuren still remembered the moment he had found this young man, a child still, cradling a whimpering little blond baby in his arms as he stood vigilantly over his Hokage's fallen body. He had refused to let go of either scroll or baby until Naruto was finally declared an official Konoha villager and was given all rights those born in this village should get. He had divided his time from his own family for this infant Minato had entrusted him with, despite having those he should care for first. He lost all that precious time with his family that was now gone.

And never once did he blame Naruto.

 _'Then again,'_ Hiruzen thought. _'Minato chose him for a reason, did he not?'_ For all he was talented, first and foremost, this man was very kind and understanding. For the clan he was coming from, that in itself was a miracle and a mystery, one Sarutobi doubted anyone could solve.

He studied this young man that had managed to get past his escorts, also ANBU shinobi, yet they had never noticed him walking straight into the restroom after their Hokage. Hiruzen knew that it was practically second nature to this man to get in and get out as he pleased without being detected. He had spent the past twelve years watching his charge grow up from the shadows, concealing himself from both him and everyone else in the village, protecting the boy as the unseen and unknown guardian that he was. He doubted even the Hyuuga could find him with their all revealing Byakugan. He never wanted to test it, as Naruto's very life might depend on this man staying the village's best kept secret.

"Since you left the shadow of your charge, I am assuming that you have something important you wanted to talk to me about," the old man began and now it was his turn to be studied.

Dark eyes, hidden by the fox ANBU mask, regarded the predecessor and successor of his beloved Hokage-sama. He had idolized Minato-sama and he wasn't exactly ashamed of the fact. The man had been a nice, caring, strong and honest person he had looked up to. After the death of his teammates and sensei, as well as after he became a chuunin, he had met the kind blond. He had yet to become Hokage back then. He still remembered that kind smile as he told him not to overexhert himself too much in training so close to the jonin exams. How the then jonin had known he was planning on taking the test, he would never know, but he often met Minato-sama at his training spot after that. He became a jonin a few days before Minato-sama was declared Yondaime Hokage. Needless to say, he was very surprised when he went to get a new mission and he saw the kind blue eyes, blond man smiling at him as he told him to be careful.

He spent almost a year as a jonin before he was asked by the council to become an ANBU. Minato-sama had clearly been against someone so young joining the elite squad, saying he deserved to have some more peace in his life before he took up the mask. He, however, had jumped at the opportunity. Most of the ANBU forces reported and answered straight to the Hokage and the Hokage only. They would sometimes have to report to Danzo, an old one eyed man who overlooked the ANBU equipment and external safety of the village walls, but those who reported to him were few and far in between. This had been his chance to be by Minato-sama's side almost day and night, especially if he ever got assigned bodyguard duty! Minato-sama had asked him a few times to maybe reconsider but he had been determined and had stubbornly refused to let this golden opportunity slide.

He trained hard and became one of the most feared ANBU members, despite how young he was. His squad captain was only a few years older than him so they became somewhat friends. He was so happy, always rushing to finish his missions so he could go talk to Minato-sama. The man was very wise, despite him being rather young himself. He had started looking for praise from this man, no longer caring if his father complimented his accomplishments or not.

When he learned he would be getting a younger sibling, he had been so delighted he had actually jumped into the Yondaime's office through the window and had run up to the surprised blond, hugging him in childish glee he had not felt since the deaths of his teammates. He had been in the ANBU forces for two years already so he was very familiar with Konoha's Yellow Flash. Minato-sama had been very happy for him and that's when he lectured him about the importance of a shinobi's loved one. He had asked him if he wanted to quit ANBU so he can watch peacefully as his younger sibling ("It's going to be a boy," he had always insisted) grew up, but he had declined.

When his baby brother (and yes, he had been very smug when he was proven right. Happy, too) was four months old, he had lost the man he looked up to but had gained another infant to care for. He hadn't even hesitated to accept the task from his dying Hokage, promising to care for him as he would his own younger brother. Unfortunately, as young Uzumaki Naruto grew, he seemed to be in constant danger since the villagers hated him for housing the Kyuubi no Kitsune, so as a result, he often had to skip out on his little brother's training. He often wished he could take Naruto home with him so that the two little boy could grow up together, but his father would probably throw Naruto out on sight, if not forever traumatize the blond child, and then beat him in front of his brother, since he knew that the worst punishment for him would be to see his otouto cry.

Unfortunately, his struggle of dividing his time between his otouto and Naruto came to an end when his whole family was killed. He was a suspect for the murder but he had been with Sandaime at the time, reporting to him about the Rock ninja he had caught while watching over Naruto. In the end, instead of deciding to try and clear his name, he had disappeared from public and shinobi eye. He became Naruto's second shadow and protected the boy from everything he was allowed to. He couldn't kill the people who threw rocks at him, but he could tell the Hokage their names and then a livid Sarutobi would go out and tear them all a new one. He sat outside the blond's window and watched with a heavy heart as he sometimes cried himself to sleep or would scream into his pillow until his throat was raw.

Thankfully, Naruto quickly got over this stage and started dreaming of becoming Hokage so that everyone would acknowledge him. He would then watch the blond for hours as he trained himself into the dirt, resisting the urge to go down there and teach him. Eventually, he graduated from the Academy and became Sharingan no Kakashi's student. From then on, it had only gotten more troublesome. Naruto was still too young for him to leave him but knowing the silver haired man, Kakashi will probably sign his team up for the first chuunin exams that come their way. If he has any luck, the boy will become strong enough to look after himself for a few days without his help.

However, this upcoming group mission is a whole different story.

"The group mission you are planning to send the four teams on ... something does not feel right about their clients." He finally stated, crossing his arms as he leaned back against the wall. The old man sighed.

"I know. I sensed it myself, but this is the only B-rank mission available right now that isn't too dangerous for four jonin and twelve genin to complete. Two of them having Sharingan and two Byakugan. Besides," Sarutobi continued as he dried his hands. "I know you will be there to help out Kakashi, Asuma, Gai and Kurenai if the situation calls for it. I know you wouldn't let anything happen to Naruto."

Some of the tension seemed to drain from the man and the Hokage hid a smile. "Then I am allowed to interfere if I decide it is necessary?" It sounded like a question but it was anything but. This man never questioned, he confirmed facts or stated important information.

Hiruzen nodded. "Only if they can't seem to handle themselves. I will give you a scroll to say you are returning from an important mission, so that if you have to oust yourself, you can say you were on your way back to Konoha when you noticed your fellow leaf ninja in a pinch. I am sure you can make up a story from there."

"Hai, Hokage-san."

"And where is that bird of yours?" The old man asked, knowing that where this man was, his fateful raven wasn't far away, unless-

"I left Kuro Onyx to watch over Naruto-sama. Should anything happen, that raven will know how to either protect him or contact me and I'll be there in seconds. Right now, he is leaving the Ichiraku Ramen stand with Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Kakashi-san is heading off on his own."

Sarutobi shuddered, thinking that this man was practically in two places thanks to that bird. He didn't know what sort of bond connected Kuro Onyx with this man, but it allowed him to see everything the bird saw. And the bird was no ordinary animal. Sarutobi swore it was a ninja helper, a summoned animal spirit to always help its master. It couldn't talk but it sure was far more intelligent than other birds.

"Then, I will leave you for the rest of your break, Sandaime-sama. Please enjoy it," and with a polite bow, the man dissolved himself into a few ravens and they flew out the window.

Yep, he sure could be creepy.

With or without his bird.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

 **A/N: Hello! Just thought to leave a little note of thanks to all my wonderful reviewers and to express a little sheepishness about a topic. I see that many of you have made the guess that the ANBU protecting Naruto is Itachi, and although I had wanted to keep his identity secret, everyone seems to have figured it out so I want to congratulate you all! Maybe I should have left less hints, but then again, what's the point to that, eh? Anyway, once again, thank you all, both readers and reviewers, for sticking with this story for as long as you have and I hope to hear from you all again!**

 **Onto the next chapter!**

When the hour was up, the clearing containing the monument for the fallen shinobi was once again graced with the presence of four Academy kids, twelve genin, four chuunin, four jonin, eight hidden ANBU elites and one Hokage, all here to either witness, judge or participate in the annual, prestigious Genin Games. They were all now well rested and their hunger has been sated, except for one Chouji Akamichi, but him being an Akamichi, that really is to be expected.

Taieki, who had managed to wash away the paint through hard scrubbing and had changed his clothes, was now no longer neon pink with orange dots as he looked over the genin. He was actually rather excited to see how they will do, having seen some of them fighting in the forest and down the hill in the previous challenge. For instance, he was sure both Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji will give quite a spectacular show of skill in these fights, and he was sure Gai's favorite student, Lee, will also show just how strong he really was. Tenten, the oldest kunoichi, also held a lot of potential and was probably as skilled at fighting as the younger Hyuuga was. He knew Hinata was shy but he also knew she was the heiress to the Hyuuga clan so she must have started her training from a young age. And he had heard about the Inuzuka's interesting fighting style. In a solely taijutsu fight, it was going to be quite interesting, watching big, famous and small clans clash.

And then there was Uzumaki Naruto. Taieki glanced at the blond, who was currently talking his team's ears off with a big grin on his face, and he remembered what Kakashi had told him when he saw the man right before coming here.

 _"Don't take it personally, what Naruto did to you during the last test. He was only setting traps to slow us down, if not stop us."_

 _"(Huff!) I don't like irresponsible, immature genin in these games, Kakashi-san. What he did is not setting traps but playing pranks."_

 _"True, but you, Sabako, Iruka, Kurenai and myself have fallen to his deception. He is a master prankster, and from what I've heard and witnessed as his sensei, I can say with absolute confidence that he is the number one ninja at surprising people."_

 _"I'll believe it when I see it."_

 _Kakashi had just shrugged. "Observe him closely, Taieki-san, and you will see his potential. His potential as a great ninja."_

He was going to take the man's advice and watch the kyuubi's vessel but for now, he really couldn't see anything special about the kid other than the knowledge he holds such a powerful demon in his body. He snorted, realizing many people would call something like that _very_ special, as the Kyuubi was known far and wide as a ferocious, untamable force of nature that can level mountains with one swing of one of its tails.

He let them chat amongst themselves for a few more minutes before clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. "Alright, mina. It's time we start with the third part of the Genin Games. Now, this segment is dedicated to sparing, but you will spar as a team, as individuals and as partners, in that order. As teams, you will pick a leader, a captain if you wish, and he will draw a number from this here box," he patted the box Iruka brought as he stood next to him. "Who you get to fight, you fight. No changing your opponents. As for the individual fights, we will give you each a number and then draw numbers so we can make pairs. The same as for the first challenge of the third part, there is no changing opponents. You fight who you fight. Now, those are strictly taijutsu competitions and they will be timed. You each have seven minutes to keep your opponent down or knock them out. Don't worry, we have healers coming to be on standby so you will be fine for the next part of the Games. In the partner challenge, the Hokage himself will draw lots to see who is with whom. No changing partners, no matter what. Then you will pick a lot yourselves and we will see who you are paired up with. Once again, who you get, you _will_ fight. Those fights won't be timed. They will end the second you put your opponents into a checkmate position, so to speak. They're all-techniques-allowed type of fights, meaning genjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu, Kekkei Genkai, animals and so on. The rules about killing still stand, so don't fuck around. Any and all weapons are allowed as long as you're not using it to try to kill each other. Follow the rules, fight like the honorable leaf shinobi you should be by now and you'll be fine. Good luck and whatnot."

Team 7 turned to look at each other just as the other teams did, too. Sakura looked at Naruto, then Sasuke, seeing that the boys were staring at each other, eyes locked as if they were sharing a silent conversation. When they nodded, Sakura was surprised that the blond wasn't suggesting himself for the leader, or protesting, but rather: "I suggest Sasuke. He planned our last formation and we won all those points."

"Eh? You're not going to protest?" Iruka asked as he approached the team with the box. Team Gai and Team Kurenai had already decided on their leader and they had already gotten their numbers, Neji having drawn 3 and Shino 1.

Naruto shrugged. "He planned our strategy against Haku, too."

"Who?" The perplexed teacher questioned, only to be completely ignored.

"Yes, but it was an epic failure and we both almost died. Besides, you got that idea in that fight against Zabuza with the Shadow Windmill Shuriken. That one worked pretty good." Sasuke countered and the blond seemed to think about it before shrugging again.

"That was a one time thing. I'm a prankster, not a strategist."

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest when Sakura's incredulous voice filtered into their ears. "I can't believe you're fighting about _not_ being suitable to be a leader. If you two can't decide, then _I'll_ be the leader." Again, the two boys shared a look before nodding again.

"Okay, I'll be the leader." Sasuke conceded and Sakura sweazdropped as Iruka extended the box towards him. Sasuke stuck his hand in and drew out a lot, the number 4 written in black paint across most of its surface. Ino, who was still ranting on and on about how she was the leader, was handed a slip of paper declaring their number to be two, leaving her stunned at not having the chance to fulfill her leaderly duties.

Hiruzen nodded when he saw all four teams had a number and Joko walked up to him with another box. He reached in, aware of all the eyes, hidden or otherwise, on him as he pulled out the first slip of paper. It was number 4. Naruto cheered, pumping a fist into the air while the other contestants were watching warily who will be the (un)lucky team to go up against the current champions. Secretly, Ino, Neji, Kina and Lee were hoping it would be them while Shikamaru and Hinata prayed it wouldn't be them. For different reasons, of course, but that was to be expected. Hinata would rather never face against her crush (Naruto) in battle while Shikamaru was just lazy and wanted to put it off as long as he can.

Sarutobi soon drew the other slip of paper and Shikamaru groaned as Ino cheered when they saw it was number 2. Hinata sighed in relief while Kiba and Neji glared at Team Asuma, making Chouji and Shikamaru shiver at the hostile gazes sent their way. Lee was disappointed he wouldn't get to fight either Naruto-san nor Sasuke-san in this round, but he was still hopeful for the next round!

Kakashi and Asuma watched as their teams walked into the zone marked by white paint that will serve as the main ring. In truth, it was just the starting point. The genin were allowed to move as they wish. The only real restriction was on killing or on leaving this clearing and out of the ANBU's sight. Everything else was fair game.

Ino and Sakura were staring each other down, the purple clad girl with a confident smirk and the pink haired girl with a glare at her once best friend and now rival in love. She would not lose! (Shannaro!") Chouji was still enjoying his many snacks and he waved at the blond when Naruto waved at him in greeting. Shikamaru and Sasuke were simply regarding each other with disinterest, hands shoved into their pockets, rather bored expressions in place, studying the opposite group and thinking of plans to take them down.

Taieki looked between the two teams and decided now was as good a time as any to start. ''Alright, now that the matches have been decided, it is time that I tell you how you will be getting points. Each time you knock one of your opponents down, you get a point. If you knock them out, you will get three points. Pinning them down for the duration of the fight is two points. Show of greater skill is four points. It will be that way in the other two challenges as well, so remember the rules well. Also, in this first test of the third part of the genin games, only taijutsu is allowed, meaning no other ninja tricks are allowed. Not even substitution. Is that clear?" All four teams of genin nodded and Taieki took a few steps back. He reached into his pocket and took out a metal ball slightly smaller than his hand. "You begin when the ball touches the ground." Another set of nods followed this instruction and Taieki looked over to the Hokage for permission to commence the start of the third segment of the games. Sarutobi nodded and the chuunin threw the ball high in the air before leaping back. The six genin watched the round metal object like hawks, tensing their muscles as it began to drop and was getting closer to the ground ... closer, closer ... closer-

The ball hit the ground and the tweens sprang into action as if they were fired from a gun. Ino was on Sakura in seconds, the two kunoichi going at it with drawn kunai, dancing around each other in evasive maneuvers, exchanging fists and kicks, glares firmly in place. Sasuke sprang for Shikamaru and the lazy boy just barely dodged a kick in the gut. Sasuke did a spin and punched him in the shoulder, making the Nara take a few steps back. Taieki raised an eyebrow, noting the genius genin's speed and deciding to give him 4 points for Uchiha didn't waste time and dropped to the ground to sweep Shikamaru's feet from under him, but the other boy managed to jump back just in time, putting some distance between them. Too bad that won't work as Sasuke did a complicated spin on his hands and jumped into the air, turned so his back was parallel to the ground and tried delivering a kick to the other boy's upper body. Shikamaru just barely caught the foot heading towards his chest or face, thinking he had made the right move and Sasuke would fall to the ground and Asuma seemed to be thinking the same thing as was showed by his smirk, but Kakashi knew Sasuke and his move in this situation all too well.

And, as expected, Sasuke showed great flexibility as he twisted his body so he can deliver a kick with his free foot, sending Shikamaru onto his back a good six feet away to the left. Taieki quickly scribbled 2×4+1 points for Sasuke and Team Kakashi.

Sasuke grunted in surprise when he was suddenly sumo tackled by Chouji from behind, the Akamichi having seen his best friend in trouble and ran far faster than Naruto (his opponent) or anyone else had ever seen if barbecue was not at hand. Chouji lifted the Uchiha off the ground but yelped and dropped him as Naruto kicked him in the shin by sliding across the grass like a football player, toppling the bigger boy. Sasuke did another twist in the air and landed right beside Naruto, both in a crouched position and panting slightly. Taieki wrote down another point for Team Kakashi and looked at the time. 4.01. They had a little less than a minute left.

Just in that moment, Ino tripped Sakura up and the girl landed on her butt, causing Taieki to write another point for Team Asuma. Ino was about to deliver a knock out hit, but Sakura rolled onto her hands and knees, getting her feet under her and channeling some chakra she jumped up just in time to avoid it. Raising an eyebrow, Taieki wrote 4 more points for Team Kakashi, as such molding of chakra was not something you usually saw in a genin of two months. Chouji and Shikamaru had just gotten back to their feet and circled their opponents from both sides. Standing back to back, Sasuke and Naruto took each other under the elbow with their own elbow and made as if to run in the opposite direction of their original partner. Using each other as leverage, Naruto and Sasuke brought up a foot and slammed it into the chests of Shikamaru and Chouji respectively, sending them back to the ground on their butts. Another 2 points were written up for Team Kakashi and 4 for creativity.

Ino turned to look up at Sakura and put up her arms to brace herself, but Sakura wasn't about to waste this perfect opportunity on an ordinary leg kick. No, she was going to use a move Sasuke-kun taught her!

 _"Ano, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called a few minutes after they left Ichiraku's ramen stand, their hunger sated but they hadn't stuffed themselves so that they couldn't move. "Can I ask you a favor?" The pink haired female ninja asked when those dark eyes (and a curious pair of blue ones, too) turned to look at her, a dark eyebrow raised to show he was acknowledging her question._

 _"What?"_

 _Sakura fidgeted a little. This was really awkward. She knew she never came across as the type who would spend hours training, especially not like her two teammates would train until they drop dead exhausted on the ground. But they were now fighting in these games and Naruto was doing so great when she had thought him to be a possible burden. Turns out, in comparison to both her teammates, she was the burden as it was Sasuke and Naruto who had won them most of their points. It was time she got serious, too._

 _"Um, could you teach me one of your moves? Like, right now?" Both boys stared at her with somewhat shocked expressions on their faces. "Ano, if it's not a problem that is-"_

 _"It's fine." Sasuke cut her off and started walking in another direction, his two teammates following after him. "I know what I can teach you for the short time that we have before the break is over. Naruto can help you as a practice dummy. ("Hey!") Just don't think I will go easy on you because you're a girl. If there is anything I hate, it's slackers."_

 _"R-right!" The girl answered, her cheeks heating up._ 'Sasuke-kun is going to teach me one of his techniques!' _Already, she was off in her own dream world where Sasuke, in order to correct her stance, comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her. Then he'd realize his feeling for her and be her first kiss! ("Shannaro!") '_ Even if I won't be his,' _she thought with an envious glance in Naruto's direction, who was now walking side by side with Sasuke. "Um, what type of technique is it?"_

 _"It's a technique all female Uchiha master as soon as they start their training." The black haired boy answered as Sakura ran up a little so she was walking on his left side._

 _"Then why do you know it, teme?" Naruto asked in a teasing manner, only to get an annoyed scowl from the older boy._

 _"It may be preferred by the women of my clan, but it's a useful fighting technique, dobe. Because it is for the more flexible, it is easier for women to do it. Besides, Itachi learned it, mostly because he had already learned all the other techniques so he decided 'why not?'."_

 _"Itachi?" They had both asked, confusion clear on their faces._

 _"My brother," was all Sasuke said before he sped up until they got to a clearing near the forest, where no one would interrupt them. Needless to say, it was a tough half an hour..._

But was totally worth it as Sakura turned in the air so her side was parallel to the ground, extended both her legs and prepared her arms to catch herself when she starts falling. She did a strange looking roundhouse kick that sent Ino flying to the side, onto the ground and it earned her 4+1 points just before their time was up. Taieki whistled to signal the end and the genins stopped, Chouji falling flat on his face as he had been charging for Naruto and Sasuke stopping in the middle of delivering another roundhouse kick to Shikamaru, the Uchiha's leg an inch away from the lazy Nara's shoulder, earning him another 4 points.

"That's enough. Team Asuma, 2 points. Team Kakashi, 21 points. The current scores are 27 and 80 points respectively."

"Sugoi." Tenten breathed from in between Lee and Neji, who seemed to be anticipating this part of the Games quite a bit. Lee was stretching while Neji seemed to be staring at their opponents with his Byakugan, trying to memorize as much of their pressure and chakra points as he can. Juuken is a taijutsu piece of art the Hyuuga had developed, targeting the chakra flow system and its weak spots by releasing certain amounts of their own chakra into that spot. Byakugan could see those points and allow the user to know where to hit so the fight would be over as soon as it is possible. Since he wasn't allowed to use Byakugan until the partner matches, he will have to memorize their pressure points now. Hinata's he already knew, but Kiba and Shino were a different story. Especially Shino.

"Yosh! Let's give it our all!" Lee yelled and was about to walk towards the starting point but Neji's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Lee, you will fight Kiba. Tenten, it's you against Hinata. I'll take Shino."

"You sure?" Tenten asked, staring worriedly at the Hyuuga. Neji nodded without saying a word. "Okay then." They walked over towards the starting point, passing Team 7 on the way. Neji and Sasuke locked eyes, two polar opposites, nearly white on nearly black, and Sasuke smirked at him. Neji returned it, except his eyes were set in a bitter glare. He would show the Uchiha what a real fight looks like.

Kiba looked towards Hinata worriedly, as the shy girl couldn't dare to look up towards her older cousin. They knew that if she were to fight Neji, she wouldn't be able to continue the Genin Games, let alone go on the mission with the rest of them. Neji had some serious issues with the head family of the Hyuuga clan. They didn't know why, since not even Hinata was aware of the details, but if there was one thing that railed him up, it was talking about the relations between the head and the branch family.

"Hinata, whatever you do, don't fight with Neji. I'll take him-"

"No," they both jumped at Shino's interruption, turning to look at their usually silent teammate in surprise. "I will fight him." They shared a look as he walked passed them and just shrugged before following him. After a quick briefing of the rules a second time, Taieki stepped back, threw the ball up and leaped out of the way. The second the ball was on the ground, all three members of Team Kurenai fell on their asses.

"Kuso!" Kiba cursed as Taieki wrote down 3 points for Team Gai. Damn, they were fast. He barely got back to his feet when Lee was in front of him. He couldn't do more than dodge and block and they were all impressive, effective moves that got Lee at least 3×4 points. And then Lee dropped out of his sight but he could still smell him. He looked down just as Lee kicked up with one leg, launching him into the air. Kiba grunted in pain and flinched when he smelled the bowl haircut older boy just beneath him, his back towards Lee. Then bushy eyebrows, as Naruto called him, took a hold of his arm and got Kiba under him, kicking him with his leg into the ground. Kiba lost consciousness for about fifteen seconds and Taieki saw this, giving Lee 4+1+3 points for two impressive moves, knocking Kiba down and out. And when the dog lover tried to get up, Lee literally sat on him. With the wind knocked out of him, Kiba couldn't find the strength to get up, no matter how much he wanted to. He was too used to having Akamaru as backup.

On the other hand, Tenten and Hinata were pretty well matched, both of them exchanging blows but Hinata, with her Juuken, had the edge. They have yet to knock each other down again, but Hinata had gained her team 3×4 points and Tenten 4 for hers.

Neji was whipping the floor with Shino. He had known that Kiba would probably stand the best chance against the fast Lee, but there was no way he would let Hinata face the older Hyuuga. Without his bugs, he could barely keep up with the genius and it was more than showing. The 4×4 points score for Team Gai Neji got more than proved it. It was scary how well he could fight. Shino wondered what a fight between him and Sasuke would really look like.

When the time was up, Lee got off of Kiba, earning him 2 more points. Taieki was more than impressed. They had almost caught up with Team Kakashi. Team Kurenai now has 36 points while Team Gai now had 77 points. Needless to say, Neji was pleased when he saw Sasuke's scowl. They were now all but tied and he will make sure to turn the tables by gaining even more points in the upcoming matches.

He will show Uchiha Sasuke his power as a member of the branch family of the Hyuuga clan.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

Taieki must say he was impressed. Third duel into the second test of the third part of the Genin Games and the scores had changed greatly.

Luckily for Team Kakashi, Sasuke was the first up. His opponent had been chosen and he wasn't all that happy it was Hinata. Then he realized this would be a good enough chance to practice for Neji later on, as he had a feeling he will face the older Hyuuga in the last test of the third part of the Games. And one thing he had learned from Kakashi-sensei and their encounter with Haku and Zabuza was never to ignore a gut feeling.

And it had not been as easy as he had thought it would be. He knew Hinata as a shy girl that couldn't hold anyone's gaze but now she was doing her best not to take her eyes off of him. But that was fine, he wanted her serious. If he wants to fight Neji with any hopes of winning before all of his chakra points are closed off, he will have to face the famous Juuken on his own skin, so to speak. He had watched Neji and Hinata both during their fight in the last test with his Sharingan, so he knew how to evade her. Besides, she was nowhere near Neji's level, so this was more a warm up, a trail to see if he can evade her blows and deliver his own.

It helped that she had soughed Naruto out with her eyes before the fight began. For some reason, seeing her staring shyly at Naruto and blushing had left him really pissed off. Hinata was most definitely going to feel all those bruises and bumps in the morning.

He won the match with a few seconds to spare, which got him a bonus of 3 points along with his 5×4 points for advanced moves he decided to pull so as to keep them ahead and the 5 points he got from knocking Hinata five times onto the ground. All in all, with the additional 28 points he got them, Team Kakashi now has 108 points. Team Kurenai got another 16 points from Hinata's performance, leaving them with 52 points.

In the second fight, Ino and Shikamaru were up against each other, much to everyone's bemusement.

"We told you that these are the individual sparing matches," Taieki had told them. "You have your number and whose number your number is drawn against, that is your opponent. It doesn't matter if you are teammates, as you are now drawing individual points that will be added to the results you have gotten so far."

Ino and Shikamaru had taken the chance and went at each other in full serious mode. They had managed to knock each other five times each, earning them 10 points, and Ino had pulled a rather impressive combo (for an ordinary genin, that is) so they got 14 points. With that, they now have 41 points.

Third fight was Chouji against Tenten. Needless to say, without his family's special moves, it didn't take long for Tenten to earn herself only three points with a victory that consisted of Chouji just running around and throwing a few kunai at her. With 80 points, Team Gai was still second place and Team Asuma was slowly losing all hope of ever again leaving their position as last place.

The forth fight was just being decided and Naruto was vibrating with energy! He couldn't wait to see who his opponent was. He was stuck between wanting it to be Kiba and wanting it to be that bastard, Neji. And when the first number called was Neji, Naruto was doing his best to will the next number to be his with his intense gaze. Imagine his disappointment when it turned out to be poor Sakura-chan. She put up a good fight and used chakra induced hits and jumps a few times, she even managed to hit him with the move Sasuke-kun taught her! But Neji won all the same, using one hit (not induced with chakra, thank Kami) to hit her in the chest and knock her out cold. With his new 9 points, Neji left the unconscious Sakura with her 8 points to be tended to by the medics. Team Gai had 89 points while Team Kakashi now had 116.

Much to Naruto's displeasure, Kiba got paired up with Shino and those two managed to snatch 12+1 points each, giving Team Kurenai 78 points. That left him with Rock Lee, who he called bushy or fuzzy (depends on the expression the older boy was making) eyebrows. Naruto had hoped to fight Sasuke, Neji or Kiba, but he was stuck with the green-spandex wearing weirdo who only talked about youth and insane amounts of killer training. He was so not looking forward to this.

Turns out, Lee knows how to pack a punch. Not only was he really fast but he was rather strong, too. Naruto, had it not been for Kurama's warnings, would have been knocked over or out in the first minute. As it was, he was relying more on the fox to tell him where to dodge in order to stay in the game and unknowingly, he was making quite the show. Taieki had to give it to him, the kid might not be as fast as his opponent was, but Naruto could keep his ground. And he was very stubborn, to boot. Taieki had to give him 4 points for some of the dodges he made.

Lee was surprised that not nearly as much hits as he had expected were landing. He was glad Naruto-kun was putting up a fight. He had seen that Naruto was like him, only not exactly. The blond seemed to lack talent at some things, like Lee did for all things not taijutsu and training, but somehow, he was able to force things along. At least, that's Lee's impression of Uzumaki Naruto as the blond somehow got through his defense and delivered a punch straight to his face. It would seem Naruto-kun has a mean right-hook.

"Way to go, Naruto!" The now recovered and awake Sakura cheered as Lee landed on the ground. That's another point for their team but Lee had already earned himself 8 with two combo moves. Her happy attitude was dampened when Neji's voice interrupted her encouragements for her teammate.

"He only landed that hit, or even remained in the match, because Lee wasn't serious with him. If he was, this match would have been over three minutes ago."

"If you think he can dish out enough to take Naruto down, then you obviously don't know the dobe." Sasuke's voice broke in before Sakura could start worrying. All the genin turned to look at him, but the Uchiha's eyes stayed locked on the blond. "I've seen him take worse and he never allowed that to stop him. Your teammate better get serious before Naruto does, or else this fight will end soon enough." Those usually dark eyes slid onto them and almost everyone had to fight back a wince when they saw the Sharingan taking in Lee and Naruto's every move. "Naruto doesn't know how to give up. That's why he doesn't lose."

"Funny. Lee's the same." Tenten threw in, feeling the need to defend her teammate. Sasuke just shrugged and returned to watching the match, where he found Naruto sending chakra to his feet in order to jump to evade an attack from bellow that had gotten him last time. A smirk played at his lips, seeing that Naruto was finally getting serious if he was actually putting his head into the match. The usuratonkach wasn't the sharpest kunai in the pouch but he could find the most bizarre solutions to problems and he usually did it in the fray of battle. Lee might be stronger but Naruto could trick him and use his strenght or speed against him, if he focused his attention enough to notice how.

"You seem rather confident in someone who you constantly call dobe." Neji's voice interrupted his musings and the black haired boy scowled. However, before he could answer, Ino, Tenten and Sakura gasped and Sasuke looked back to the fight in time to see the finishing end of the technique he taught to Sakura. He smirked. _That_ he wasn't expecting, but Naruto _is_ the number one noisy ninja at surprising people. It wasn't as polished as it could be but it was still obvious what it was. That would be another 4 points. And he had managed to knock Lee down on his back, so another point.

Lee wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. "I see you have become serious, Naruto-kun. Then please allow me to become serious myself."

 ** _Brace yourself, Kit. I'm about to send you quite a bit chakra into your feet because this guy is about to speed things up._**

 _'I understand, Kurama.'_ Naruto sent back and nearly gasped at the tingling feeling traveling down his legs and to his feet when his inhabitant did as he had said he would. He could already feel his muscles contracting and relaxing at a faster pace, the Kyuubi's chakra giving them more energy and strength than anything else possibly could. _'Wow.'_

 ** _We'll need to practice me channeling my chakra into your body without disturbing the balance or the seal._**

 _'But wouldn't you want the seal to break? It would set you free.'_ The demon fox didn't answer as Lee got behind Naruto and was about to hit him in the back but Naruto dodged by falling into a crouching position before darting to the side, now a lot faster than he was before. _'Kurama?'_

 _ **If I were to break free, I would be alone and hunted for my powers again.**_

 _'Nonsense!'_ Naruto replied when Kurama finally spoke up. _'You'll have me. Even if I have to leave Konoha.'_

 **N-nani?** Now he wasn't expecting that. Then again, he should have. If anyone understood what's it like to be alone and hated for something that was out of your control, it's definitely Naruto. Besides, in the time they've spent interacting together, it's only to be suspected that they would eventually grow used to each other, and even fond of each other. But if he were to break free of the seal, they wouldn't be able to be together anymore. And needless to say, Naruto was very confused and saddened by this news.

 _'What? Why!?'_

 _ **Because, Naruto, if that seal were to be broken and I extracted ... you would die.**_

Naruto was so stunned that Lee managed to get a blow in, making him stumble. Lee saw the opportunity and made to sweep Naruto's feet from under him when the blond got his bearings back and flipped over his head, landed on his hands and pushed himself into the air with a spin so he was always looking at Lee. He landed on his hands and legs, resembling a crouching beast ready to pounce on its pray. And Kurama saw this as a perfect chance to try something out. _And_ get out of _that_ conversation, even if only for now.

 ** _Kit, charge at him like this!_**

 _'Wha-?'_

 **Just trust me!** Realizing that time was ticking, Naruto swore to himself that they will finish this talk later and did as instructed. Doing as he was told, Naruto took off on all fours, surprising both himself and Lee as his speed seemed to have increased once again. So stunned Lee was that he didn't put his guard up fast enough and Naruto had jumped from his low position and knocked the older boy to the ground with a powerful, chakra induced punch. Before the green clad boy could get up, Naruto sat on his stomach and pinned his wrists down, his legs intertwining with Lee's. Lee stared up at Naruto and was about to try and get up when he felt a furious glare being sent in his direction. He froze for a fraction of a second before they heard Taieki calling time. Naruto grinned and jumped off of the older boy and Lee sighed when that glare he had been feeling finally let up.

Taieki scribbled down some more points before nodding to himself. "Naruto, and Team Kakashi, gets 17 points. That gives them 133 points. Lee and Team Gai now have 121 points. That's the end of the second challenge of the third part of the Genin Games. Congratulations for lasting this long. We will now begin the third challenge of the third part of the Genin Games, the two on two fights. What does this mean? It means you will have a partner. Now, you will not only have to look out for yourself but also for your partner. If one of you is knocked out, too injured to continue the fight, too exhausted or is compromised, the match ends and the other pair wins. You will get five points when you win and that's that. No bonus points. Everything but killing and serious injuries is allowed. Yes, that means summonings, genjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu, animals, bugs and Kekkei Genkai. Any weapon you want to use is allowed. There won't be exchange of partners, no matter how much you whine about it. Your opponents won't be changed either. There is no time limit. Are there any questions?" None came so Taieki nodded. "Then we'll begin the process of selecting partners. Hold onto your number and we will draw it all over again. Once the pairs are formed, you will get a number for the two of you. You will have one fight. How you do in it will decide who will participate in the final challenge of the Games. Good luck or whatever."

Iruka once again walked over to the 12 genin, letting them draw their numbers. Naruto got 2, Sasuke 9, Sakura 5. Ino got 6 and Shikamaru drew 1. Chouji and Lee got 3 and 8 respectively while Neji got 7. Hinata drew 11 while Kiba and Shino got 10 and 12, in that order. Tenten drew last and got 4. They were told to assemble according to their numbers and once they were in line, Taieki came up to the Hokage with a new box containing the same numbers.

The old man drew the first number, declaring it to be number 3. Chouji looked up, wondering who his partner will be. Hiruzen drew out another number and looked up at the genin. "Number 1." Chouji sighed in relief while Shikamaru just nodded. It couldn't have gone better. He and Chouji have been best friends since they were little rug-rats. They knew how to work together. If they were lucky, they will get an easier team to beat.

Seeing the hopeful looks from Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon, all three of them having been Naruto's supporters so far and behaving like they should, Sarutobi smiled to himself and motioned for Taieki to present the kids with the box. With big smiles on their young faces, they thanked him and Konohamaru dove for the first number to be drawn. It was number 6. From this moment on until Konohamaru drew out the second number, the light blond haired girl was praying with all her might that she be paired up with Sasuke-kun. If Sakura can hog him all the time, then Ino had a right to hog him for the rest of the Games at least, right? Right! She would be Sasuke-kun's partner and he will see just how great she was and he will chose her, Yamanaka Ino, over that big-forehead girl. Or any other girl! Much to her disappointment, her partner was not number 9, but number 4. Tenten. Just great.

Moegi drew the next lots, pairing up numbers 7 and 10, much to Neji and Kiba's displeasure. Neji would have preferred Lee, as he knew he was a strong fighter even though he can only do taijutsu. Lee was reliable. Kiba seemed to depend on his puppy too much for the Hyuuga's liking. Kiba would have liked to be paired up with Hinata, just in case they get Neji as an opponent again. Needless to say, neither were happy about this arrangement. Poor Moegi could feel their glares from where she was standing.

Seeing how that went, Udon was a little hesitant to draw the lots, but he did so anyway. Numbers 5 and 11 were paired up, Sakura and Hinata both sighing in disappointment that they won't be with their crushes. It just wasn't fair. As for Sasuke and Naruto, they relaxed when they realized they won't be with those who annoy them. For Naruto, that was Neji and Kiba. For Sasuke, that included Neji and the girls... and almost everyone else present here. Seriously.

The Hokage drew another lot, as it was his turn now, and he saw that it was number 8. He called out the number and Lee stood to attention. Sasuke tensed, Naruto stiffened and Shino just didn't care. Lee was wondering if he'd rather have the genius Sasuke-kun as his partner or the energetic Naruto-kun. In his eyes, they were both equally good warriors and he would trust them both with his back.

The chuunin and jonin, however, were wondering what fate will bring Naruto and Sasuke and how those two will react to _not_ being partners in this last chance to work together. The next part will all be individual challenges and they won't get the chance to work together. Uchiha or not, Sasuke was bound to throw a fit over this, even if only a silent one that consists of venomous glares.

Sarutobi stared at the two tense boys, than at Lee, who didn't seem able to decide which one of them he would rather be paired up with, to Shino, who just didn't care and he sighed. He reached into the box and drew out a paper, hesitated a second before revealing to his eyes what the number was. He will never admit to sighing in relief when he saw it was 12 and not a 2.

Lee actually looked a bit disappointed when he wasn't paired up with either Sasuke-kun or Naruto-kun, but then he realized he might get a chance to fight them! Just the thought of fighting a genius from the prestigious Uchiha clan like Sasuke had his blood pumping with excitement, the concentration of adrenalin in his blood stream at its maximum limits. And then he thought of fighting Uzumaki Naruto, the unassuming blond boy, again and he got even more excited. But when the thought occurred to him that they might team up against him ... Sasuke and Neji, who were on either side of him, stepped away from the vibrating, steaming boy trying to contain his excitement and anticipation at possibly fighting two rivals at once.

A little further away, standing with his fellow jonin, Kakashi swatdropped as he saw this and was reminded of Gai's reaction when he learned he might fight both Kakashi and Obito in this part of the Genin Games. The Uchiha had stepped away from him much like Sasuke was now, wondering if he had a single atom of normal in his body and deciding that, no, he did not. Luckily for Obito, Kakashi had been standing right beside him so he had used the last Hatake to put some distance between himself and the vest-wearing, green-spandex-clad genin, holding onto Kakashi as he complained about the weirdness that is Might Gai. Talk about Deja vu.

Poor Sasuke didn't have Naruto to put some distance between himself and the fired up Lee, but Kakashi actually doubted Sasuke would expose Naruto to the strange creature known as Rock Lee. There was no way the Uchiha, with his new and intense protectiveness over the blond, would let the orange clad shinobi anywhere near Lee if he could help it. He might not be a danger but he was an annoyance Sasuke, as an Uchiha, would deem deadly for what little brain cells Naruto bothered to use.

Neji had long since resigned himself to be teamed up with Lee and was just doing his best to keep the enthusiastic thirteen year old out of his way.

"This means that Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto make the sixth, last pair." Taieki declared as Sabako came up with a black bag containing bingo balls, all the same size, wight, color and material. "Please come puck your number so we can draw the matches. As soon as every match is decided, we will have a rest of five minutes and then begin with the third challenge of the third part of the Genin Games."


	16. Chapter 16

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

They split in three groups, one from each pairing in a single file in front of Sabako while the other was in front of Joko. The third group was off to the side, watching the proceedings. Naruto was in the second file as he knew Sabako must still be angry with him so he decided to stay away from him as much as he can. It's not his fault every adult in Konoha is a pervert!

The file in front of Sabako was going to decide the pair's number under which they will fight in this round while the file in front of Joko was going to draw lots (again) to decide against which pair they will fight. Since both partners will be drawing at the same time, there won't be any anticipation until a team draws the number they were going to fight against.

Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, Chouji and Shino were in the first file, waiting to see what number will be theirs. With Naruto were Kiba, Ino and Lee. They will draw their opponent's number. Hinata and Shikamaru were watching from the sidelines.

Neji was the first to draw and he drew the number 5 to represent him and Kiba. Kiba drew number 1 as their opponents and the two boys walked away from their respective boxes. Sasuke was next and, lo and behold, he drew 1. Neji and Kiba perked up, Lee deflated in disappointment and the other genin gasped. Sasuke had a calculating look on his face as he and Naruto left their boxes while Naruto was getting excited. This was better than he imagined! He'll beat up both of them at the same time!

Since Naruto left his file without drawing (there was no need since his team's opponent was decided), Hinata took his place as Sakura drew their number. They were 6 and they will fight number 3. The girls joined the four boys and watched on as the proceedings continued. Tenten drew 3 so she and Ino left their files and Chouji joined Shikamaru while Lee and Shino came over to stand with the others, their numbers now 2 and 4 respectively. Taieki wrote down the pairings and nodded.

''Alright then, these are the fights! Neji and Kiba vs Sasuke and Naruto, Ino and Tenten vs Sakura and Hinata, Chouji and Shikamaru vs Lee and Shino. The schedule of the fights will be in the opposite order of how your opponents were chosen, in other words, backwards. That means, Shino, Lee, Chouji and Shikamaru should prepare becasue their fight will be first. We start in five minutes.'' Shikamaru groaned while Lee looked fired up. Chouji was simply finishing his bag of patato chips and Shino was ... doing Shino things.

Poor Team Asuma. Chouji and Shikamaru really didn't stand a chance, not even when Shikamaru imprisoned Lee in their fight, ten minutes later. All Shino had to do was silently send his bugs to deal with the Nara and when they started crawling all over him, the lazy boy lost his concentration just for a moment but it was enough and Lee was free. They couldn't do anything after that, as Lee now knew Shikamaru's trick and it would be useless against Shino, who could still fight with his bugs. Chouji had tried chasing and fighting Lee in his Human Meatball form but the older boy was faster and eventually managed to hit Chouji like a giant socker ball. The Akamichi had ended up back to normal ten feet away, swirls for his eyes, obviously knocked out. Team Gai and Team Kurenai got another 5 points each, leaving them with 126 and 82 points respectively. Lee practically ran into Gai-sensei's arms and they hugged and cried and yelled things like "I did it, Gai-sensei!" and "Way to go, Lee!" Shino just walked over to stand beside his sensei while Shikamaru and Asuma were trying to wake Chouji up with promises of another lunch.

"Will Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and Ino please make your way to the starting point?" Taieki called out and the kunoichi walked over to them. The girls exchanged glares. Okay, Hinata didn't, she was too shy for that. Taieki glanced between them, wondering if he should just run for it before he gets killed by the daggers flying from Ino's and Sakura's eyes at each other. He would rather not be a victim of death glares.

"You're going down, crybaby Sakura."

"Bring it on, Ino-pig."

Deciding he doesn't want to be in this fight, Taieki jumped back and called "Fight" when he was at least twenty feet away from them. The girls all sprang into action, Hinata activating her Byakugan and charging at Tenten. Too bad for her but the Chinese girl was more than used to Juuken since she and Lee trained with Neji almost every day. Hinata still managed to close off many of her chakra points but the shy Hyuuga didn't have Neji's skill and experience. Poor Hinata couldn't keep up with Tenten's continuous weapons onslaught. She managed to get most of it but a stray kunai had managed to cut her leg and Tenten used to opportunity to charge her. Meanwhile, Ino and Sakura were locked by their kunai, trying to push the other girl away. Their teeth were grit and they were glaring, neither letting up. Then they sprang apart, trowing their kunai at each other before drawing three shuriken in each hand and then taking aim and trowing them as well. They evaded at the same time and Naruto whistled when they continued to almost mimic each other's moves.

''Did they train together, or something?'' The blond asked Sasuke, who really couldn't have cared less. He was only glad that at least Sakura was giving it her all to fight and win and not just rolling over for Ino to stomp all over her like it used to be sometimes in the Academy. He had hated the fact that he was going to be teamed up with such a weak willed girl. He didn't have anything against Sakura. Well, he did for a moment when she had talked about Naruto being selfish and how he was so rude because he didn't have parents and so he could get away with it. At least she had seen the error of her ways in regards to her view of Naruto and now she was giving it her all.

It was about damn time she stopped being the crybaby Ino accused her of.

Sakura was panting for breath and was just about to lung at Ino, the blond girl ready to do the same, when Taieki broke up their match. ''That's enough. Winners are Tenten and Ino.''

''Eh?'' Both kunoichi asked and looked over to Tenten, who had a kunai to Hinata's throat. ''Oh,'' was their only reaction and they put down their arms from their defensive positions. Tenten let go of Hinata and the girl sighed in relief. Sure, she knew Tenten wasn't allowed to kill her but it was a normal human reaction.

''Team Gai now has 131 points. Team Asuma has 46. May the last fighters come up here, please, so we can begin the last match.'' The girls left the place they had been fighting and started making their way towards the others. Sakura, in passing of Naruto and Sasuke, smiled a them apologetically.

''I'm sorry I didn't get us any points.''

A grin spread across Naruto's face, his eyes crinkling from the smile. ''It's okay, Sakura-chan. You did your best and that's what matters the most, ne, Sasuke?'' The blond looked at his companion and Sasuke felt like glaring for being put on the spot like this. He looked at Sakura and saw that she was looking at him both hopefully and fearfully and he barely surpassed a sigh.

''You did good.''

Sakura beamed at the praise, a bright blush crossing her face and making her look even prettier than she already was. Naruto stared at her for a moment before Sasuke grabbed his wrist and dragged him off towards the starting point so they can have this fight. He was really looking forward to beating that Neji up. He might hate his brother now but there was a time he had idolized the older Uchiha. A part of him, small as it may be, still cherished _that_ Itachi and so he always got angry when someone talked bad about him. Only he was allowed to badmouth Itachi, because he will one day beat him. Those who were beneath him didn't have the right to badmouth him. It was an unwritten rule and Neji had stomped all over it.

He was going to make him regret it.

 _"You saved me again. Even though it had put you into danger's way unnecessarily."_

 _"I thought I already told you: my body moved on its own."_

The memory had him pausing, suddenly very aware of the warm wrist he was still holding. Sasuke stole a glance at it, then at the owner of the wrist he held captive. Naruto had a sad looking but still somehow angry frown on his face, his blue eyes distant. He remembered the argument he and Kiba had had just before the official start of the Genin Games. He knew they used to hang out together when they were younger, but Kiba always found Naruto too inferior to himself, the arrogant mutt lover. Naruto was smaller and slightly younger than him and that was enough for the Inuzuka to deem himself better than the blond. He would be quite mean to Naruto at times, but Sasuke had always thought that it was more because they were kids and Kiba didn't realize how cruel he was being.

Today, he had wanted to hurt Naruto as much as he could.

Sasuke wasn't going to forgive him for that.

Unbeknown to him, neither was the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Kurama was still pissed with the mutt lover and he was going to make sure that Naruto's punches were twice as strong. It's the least that jerk deserved for the pain he had caused Naruto just that morning. No one messed with Kurama's vessel!

If Taieki thought he should run when Ino and Sakura were glaring at each other, then he should flee for his life now. The death glares Neji and Sasuke were bad enough (those had him wondering if there was a man alive who wouldn't quake under their intensity), but to add the angry look on Naruto's face and the determination in his eyes as well as Kiba's anticipatory grin and feral gaze ... it was too much, and he had grown up during the war where the intent to kill was something you had to get used to sleeping with.

''Are you ready?'' He asked, getting ready to leap back. The four boys nodded. Taieki was about to leap away when something had him pausing. Naruto and Sasuke had just ... exchanged a glance while their elbows had brushed ... No, he must have imagined it. He had to have! Yet the way they held themselves has changed so much with such subtle shifts he wondered if anyone else would have noticed it. A glance over his shoulder at the other senior ninja showed that the Hokage and Kakashi had definitely noticed and they looked interested to say the least. Well, if they were excited ... Taieki felt excitement running through his own veins as he leaped back. ''START!''

They moved instantaneously, not waiting for him to finish the word. Byakugan and Sharingan coming to life, the two dark haired, pale geniuses clashed head on, exchanging hits at such a speed that they had to strain their eyes to see the movements. Naruto and Kiba were just as serious, but there was something quite captivating in the way the two geniuses seemed almost to be blurs as they attacked and dodged.

Neji will never admit it but Uchiha Sasuke was good. Better than anyone Neji had faced so far and it angered the older genius that the Uchiha could dodge all of his attacks so completely that it almost looked as if he were reading Neji's mind or looking into the future. Besides, he didn't know what people were going on about his clan's eyes being unnerving. Just taking one look into the blood red eyes of the Uchiha clan's famous Sharingan had him beyond unnerved. He might be able to see people's chakra and pressure points, but the Sharingan was rumored to be able to see into someone's very mind. If that wasn't freaky, he didn't know what was. Sasuke obviously had some trick up his sleeve since he could dodge all of his attacks, no matter how fast they were. The Uchiha brat was trying to tire him out!

Sasuke felt a smirk come to his lips as he dodged attack after attack. His Sharingan could easily pick up the movements and he had more than enough time to react. He could see him! Neji was fast, he'll give him that, but he was nowhere Haku's speed. And as such, he could see his movements. Besides, his Sharingan had obviously developed a bit more. He had looked into one of his reflections when they were passing some store and he had used his Kekkei Genkai to see what he looks like, something that had never occurred to him until that moment. He had been shocked to see that both of his eyes now had two tomoe instead of one eye having two and one eye only one. He was eager to see what this new level of the Sharingan had in store for him.

He was glad he had watched Neji and Hinata fight. He knew their Juuken as well as they did and now he had no problem fighting Neji. He even used some of his own moves against him, surprising the other genius. However, he can't see the chakra flow so he had had to remember the places the two Hyuugas strike at. Not a problem with the Sharingan, but most of his attacks were still off mark. They were enough to cause some damage but Neji just fixed it himself before coming in for another round. Realizing that he'll have to change tactics, Sasuke jumped back and swirled in the air. He took out three kunai in one hand while the other reached for a shuriken. Shifting the weapons so his fingers were free, Sasuke preformed the henge on the shuriken, turning it into a Shadow Windmill Shuriken. Opening his new weapon up, Sasuke landed on a tree branch and threw all of his weapons at Neji, the kunai first, then the shuriken.

While he was busy dodging that, Sasuke jumped high in the air, feet towards the sky and his head directed towards the earth, his arms crossed over his chest, three kunai in each hand. Neji looked up just as he let it rip, drawing more kunai from his pouch and hitting the other ones as he had seen his brother do many times in his youth, and as he had practiced for years since the last time he had seen it. The second wave hit the other kunai and changed their direction, causing Neji to barely managed to get out of the way of the incoming weapons. IN his focus on the new onslaught, he nearly got cut in half from the returning Shadow Windmill Shuriken. The Hyuuga couldn't believe he had not seen the string attached to it as Sasuke drew it back towards him.

Neji just had a moment to decide whether he will use _that_ move before Sasuke, still suspended in the air but slowly falling down, took out his shuriken and aimed for the Hyuuga. He dodged the first wave and was about to dodge the second when he saw the shuriken behind him heading for his back. Making a quick decision, Neji changed his stance and began to spin, bringing up a wall of chakra with him. Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven was his ultimate defense and nothing Sasuke threw at him would be enough to break trough it.

Said Uchiha was shocked to say the least. There was no way Neji could have seen those shuriken from behind! _'Does he have eyes at the back of his head?'_ Sasuke thought as he went on the defensive again. It would seem Neji wanted to get this over and done with as he was using a new move, something Sasuke didn't know of but his teammates and Hinata recognized as the Hyuuga's legendary Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. The younger genius will freely admit that he had escaped that tirade of attacks due to luck and not skill, as he had ducked and rolled away from Neji before jumping into the air again. He was panting, exhaustion overcoming parts of his body that the Hyuuga had hit, obviously damaging his chakra flow.

Deciding to try something else, Sasuke made a series of hand seals, causing the chuunin and jonin, except Kakashi, to gasp as he drew in a deep breath. ''Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!'' A great, big fireball appeared as he blew and Neji had to use his defense again. Seeing an opportunity, Sasuke used Kage Shuriken no Jutsu to make many copies of his remaining shuriken and he threw them at Neji as he was slowing down from his spin. However, Neji had seen them and he immediately used his offensive attack to knock them out of the air, even those that had arced and came at him, once again, from the behind.

Neji looked up at Sasuke with a superior smirk on his face. ''It's no use. These eyes of mine see he whole 360 degrees. You cannot hide from me.''

On the other side of the clearing, Naruto and Kiba were having a strange fight. There were two Kiba's, one being a Best Clone made by a jutsu that turned Akamaru into Kiba's identical twin. Naruto had tried using his own clones but the two always found the real him without much trouble because of their strong sense of smell. And as much as he managed avoiding one of them, the other would always be there to deliver a punch, a kick or make another scratch. If things continued on like this, he was bound to lose and he hated that. He hated it because that would mean Sasuke would lose with him and he didn't want to be a burden for the Uchiha. He didn't want to hold Sasuke back like everyone was saying he was. He wanted to walk beside the older boy as an equal and he can't do that if Kiba of all people kicks his ass now. Not after fighting Haku and Zabuza. Not after Sasuke finally acknowledged him in his own way. Not when he had called Naruto his friend. Not when he had almost died, twice, in order to protect him.

Besides, he didn't want to give Kiba the pleasure of thinking he was right in his assumption that Naruto was nothing more than the loser the Inuzuka portrayed him to be. He'd rather chop off a limb than give him that satisfaction.

 _That's what I like to hear, Kit._ He heard Kurama's voice and he barely suppressed the grin when he felt that otherworldly chakra race through his body. He had felt this sensation only a couple of times before now and he knows that it could become addicting if he wasn't careful. Kurama was right about one thing; they needed to practice this style of fighting, where the fox demon is lending him his tremendous strength in order for Naruto to win a fight or escape with his life. He didn't want to always rely on Kurama. He needed to become strong on his own, too. For now, he and Kurama will have to fight and train as a team in order to get by some hurdles. The first being Kiba in these Genin Games.

 _Naruto, remember how you fought Lee?_ As if he could forget! The Kyuubi had dropped quite a bombshell on him just some minutes ago. Kurama must have sensed his mood because the fox huffed. **_We'll talk about that later, kid, but for now we need to deal with these two puppies._**

 _'Okay, then, what do you suggest?'_ Naruto asked as he crossed his arms over his chest to block a hit from Kiba landing on his chest. Damn, that would have been extremely painful, if not dangerous to his health, too.

 ** _Fight him like you fought Lee._**

 _'On all fours? But Kiba's family has developed a technique that allows them to fight like that. Won't he have an advantage?'_

Kurama snorted. **_Kiba is a human pretending to be a beast. He can walk, smell, act and fight like a beast, but he's still only human. His preference is walking on two feet, no matter the jutsu he used. Akamaru is a puppy turned into a human by a jutsu, meaning that_** his ** _preference is walking and fighting on four legs. Kiba talks about their unity and harmony, but they are still two very different individuals and_ species** **. They can't fight on the same level in either style, but you can.**

'Huh? I can? What do you mean?' He managed to punch one of the Kibas in the gut but that only angered the other one. Kami, Kiba looked hideous when like this. It were as if he really was part beast. Too feral to be human, if you asked Naruto.

 ** _Since I am basically a part of you by now, you should be able to fight like I would prefer, meaning on all fours. Haven't you seen just how faster you can be when you fight like that? As my host for twelve years, your body has gotten used to my presence. As such, all I need to do is channel some chakre into your limbs and you will move ten times more effectively on all fours than any other shinobi who uses jutsus to achieve such a fighting style._**

 _'Eh? Really!?'_

 _ **Yes.**_

 _'But they do this a lot more often... and what if Kiba switches back to fighting on two feet?'_

 _ **You can't see my whole body due to the cage that seals me in here, but if you could, you'd see that I am more than capable of walking on only my hind legs like you humans do. You'll be fine. Just kick his ass already. He thinks dogs are better than foxes...**_

 _'We'll show him he's wrong.'_ This time, Naruto didn't even bother to hide his grin as he pushed past one Kiba and lunged at the other. The other male ducked and Naruto sailed overhead, landing a dew feet away on all fours like he had in his fight with Lee, only this time it felt ... more natural.

The blond grinned at the twin stunned faces of his opponents.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

Kiba would be lying if he said he wasn't shocked when Naruto dropped into a similar crouching stance on all fours like he had, only it was more wild feline than it was dog. And from then on, he watched with stunned surprise and astonishment as his prankster's fighting style completely changed.

For one, it had become a lot more difficult to trace his movements. Naruto was now running and jumping around like a fox would when trying to trick its hunter and he was doing a damn fine job of it. Not even with Akamaru's help could he pinpoint the blond at all times and that had gotten both him and Akamaru sucker punched from the side twice now. Another thing that Kiba quickly took notice of was that Naruto was faster like this. It became harder to land any blow on him but Naruto was now taking his chance to punch them as much as he could. And damn if that didn't hurt like all hell! The blond had become a pain in the ass as an opponent like this, so Kiba decided to take out the big guns, so to speak. Taking a smoke bomb in his hand, Kiba smashed it into the ground and waited for the purple smoky veil to cover his opponent. Making a seal, Kiba and Akamaru took a few steps forward before they jumped and started spinning, their clawed hands outstretched so that when they collided with the blond, the younger boy screamed in pain as he was scratched all over. He fell to the ground and coughed as the smoke cleared out. He looked up, only to see another attack like the last one heading towards him.

But before he could react to Kurama's yelling to get the hell up and out of there, a pair of strong arms suddenly drew him to a firm chest before he and the person took to the air and landed some feet away. As soon as he touched down on the ground again, he looked up into furious and concerned Sharingan eyes of one Uchiha Sasuke. He looked over to where Neji was staring stunned at them, a flabbergasted expression on his face as Sasuke had jumped out of the fray of his atrack and had saved Naruto from Kiba's.

"You alright, usuratonkachi?"

"I'll be fine, teme. But we'll need a plan to take those two down at the same time." The blond said as he regained his balance. He winced as the new scratches started itching, a sign that the kyuubi had already started healing them. Good. He'd rather be in as good health as he can be right now, as he saw Neji and Kiba now standing together, exchanging words without being heard by others. Well, Kurama could hear them and the fox was not happy.

 ** _They're planning to work together by surround you and attacking you at the same time from three sides._**

"They're planning on attacking us from three sides at the same time. It would seem they'll be working together."

Naruto blinked at the dual voices saying almost the same thing at the same time. He looked over to Sasuke, who was glaring at his empty hands, having just found out he had no more weapons on him. Sure, he could just pick up one of the numerous he had thrown around but that would require losing sight of the enemy, erm, opponents. Wordlessly, Naruto reached into his own and pulled out four kunai, two for himself and two for Sasuke. "How do you know that?"

"My Sharingan can read their lip movements. I might as well be standing right next to them, listening in on their conversation."

"Then we need a plan, fast. How's Neji?"

"Close combat is deadly with him but he has a defense that can't be broken from afar. His sight is amazing, as his field of vision is 360 degrees and he's fast. Kiba?"

"Fast, has a strong sense of smell that renders using the Kage Bunshin useless, shark claws, smoke bombs. Up front, close and personal. He ate some food pills. Fights in beast style and has Akamaru as a Beast Clone."

"You seemed to be able to deal with him until he threw the smoke bomb." Sasuke observed as Neji and Kiba nodded to each other.

"I'll be even better if he didn't have such a strong nose. I need to use my clones."

The Uchiha suddenly straightened. "Naruto, are you and the clones connected? Do you see what the clones see?"

The blond regarded him for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I see what they do. But only if I concentrate on them really hard. And I can only do it for, like, five or six clones. Any more and I get a severe headache. Why do you ask?" And at the look he received, Naruto grinned. "Ah, I see, dattebayo! You're going to create your own 360 degrees field of vision! Ne, ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn. That will tell us all their moves, but we still need to blind them, eyes and noses alike." The blue and white clad genin said as their opponents seemed to fall into their fighting stances. "Smoke won't do for the Byakugan. But I think Kage no Bunshin will."

"Eh?"

"Hyuugas see the chakra flow of each living thing. Shadow Clones are solid and have the exact same chakra flow as the original. We can blind Neji's eyes, but what about Kiba's nose?"

Naruto thought for a while before snapping his fingers. "I got it! If we can make Kiba and Akamaru eat dirt, their noses will be overwhelmed with the fresh earth smell. We just need to push their faces into dirt."

"And how do you plan to make them face-plant into mud?" Sasuke asked, studying the poses their opponents were taking. He got out a bit more of the wire he had been using and quickly tied it around one of his kunai. He let the kunai dangle from the end of the wire before starting to spin it around. He let the kunai spin over his head a little before he threw it at one of the Kibas, then dragged it over towards the other Kiba before it ended up chasing Neji. The three jumped back, breaking their stance in the jump and Sasuke took the chance to take out his last three shurikens, all already tied to the last of his wire and he threw them in three different directions, only to tug at the wire and all three headed for the three he had been in. They cut the strings of wire there and the rest of his arsenal shot out towards their opponents.

Asuma whistled at the shuriken and kunai rain that fell on Kiba and Neji. ''He's good.'' He had never seen someone doing things like that with shuriken and kunai. Kurenai nodded beside him but they both turned away from the fight as Kakashi spoke up.

''While I have no doubt that he will become great at it one day, Sasuke is yet to surpass the 'okay' level.''

''What?! Are you trying to kill the boy!?'' Sabako couldn't help but yell in the masked man's face. Kakashi wiped away the spittle left over from the mini rant before shaking his head.

''I know I may sound harsh, but Sasuke would want me to be. He has an ambition to surpass one Uchiha Itachi ... and this polished level of skill is something Itachi had been able to do before he became a genin. Before he entered the Academy, even, if rumors are true.'' The jonin and chuunin, except Gai, gaped at him. Gai had met the eccentric young man who had been assigned Kakashi's squad as an ANBU and he knew a fragment of Uchiha Itachi's power. A fragment that had left his knees shaking. He actually pitied Sasuke for wanting to surpass that guy.

''You've got to be kidding?'' Kurenai asked in a shaky voice. She had never met any Uchiha personally as they tended not to mix with the other jonin. Once they reach a certain level of skill, the Uchiha become a part of their family business, which is the Uchiha Police Force. They used to be the protectors of peace among civilians, but ever since the Kyuubi attack, no one trusted them. In her humble opinion, Itachi must have snapped from the heavy atmosphere always surrounding him and decided that his family is responsible. After all, he was very young when it had suddenly started ...

Kakashi shrugged. He trained his eyes on Kurenai and the woman couldn't hold back a shiver at the one Sharingan eye now so focused on her. ''I'm not kidding, but that aside ... don't presume you can understand that man. I spent a few years with him and yet he is still a mystery to me. He was an enigma to his own father. Uchiha Itachi always went and will always go way beyond expectations. And if you have even a single kind cell in your body ... never compare anyone with him. That is inhumane, sending someone onto a failed quest of trying to surpass that man. He was one of a kind. Sometimes, I wonder if he would have been able to defeat the Kyuubi all on his own...''

And while his shinobi were staring at Kakashi, Sarutobi smirked. _'He sure has gotten strong, that Sasuke. Naruto, too.'_ He watched as Naruto rushed towards the still distracted boys but Neji saw him and whirled around, ready to strike the boy, but Sasuke was there, in Naruto's shadow, to deliver a hard punch to the Hyuuga's right cheek. Kiba just turned around and had his face suddenly punched. He fell to the ground and watched as a Shadow Clone did the same to Akamaru before both of the two Kibas had their faces pushed into the dirt. They quickly unseated Naruto off of them, the clone disappearing in a cloud of smoke, and when Akamaru moved forwards towards a clone he thought was the blond, both dog and owner were surprised to find it a clone as it popped out of existence.

A few feet away, Naruto made another batch of clones and sent them to Kiba and Akamaru, intent on being sure that their tactic had worked. It had, but only because the punch and the face-being-pushed-into-the-ground had as a result broke both of their noses so neither Akamaru nor Kiba could smell anything beyond the blood in their injured area. They kept attacking the clones with the same ferocity they would the real Naruto since they could no longer smell him. When Kurama pointed out that they were now scent-blind, Naruto grinned and called out to Sasuke.

The Uchiha didn't need another second to finish up his part of the plan before they both threw two smoke bombs in order to blind them completely. While they were still disoriented and before Neji would look beyond the smoke with his Byakugan, both boys from Team Kakashi jumped high in the air and Sasuke focused on Naruto's hands as the boy made a Shadow Clone, Sasuke not a second behind him. The clones fell back onto the ground while Sasuke and Naruto jumped into the same tree Sasuke had placed his traps in earlier.

''Byakugan!'' Came the expected exclamation and a few moments later, Neji's Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven soon lifting up the smoke. As planned, both were pissed and they were ready to attack both Sasuke and Naruto and try to beat them into bloody pulps. The originals watched as their clones dodged attacks and backed up until they were just underneath their tree. Neji was so focused on the two in front of him that he made a mistake he wouldn't have had he been calm enough.

Back eyes met blue, a smirk and a grin flashed at each other and the two genin prepared to make the right seal. Down below, the clones did the same just as Neji and Kiba made to finish them off. ''Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!'' Neji cursed as he and Kiba found themselves surrounded by three circles of Narutos, each containing six clones. There were four Sasukes on each side of the world, as if creating a square in a circle. All clones looked the same. Sasuke even had Sharingan in each and every one of his clones!

''The hell, assholes! This isn't going to win you the match!'' Kiba yelled, annoyed at the stall mate tactic. Akamaru growled but he couldn't tell the real Naruto and Sasuke from the clones and neither could Kiba. He belatedly realized that this was planned and he wondered when they could have come up with such an elaborate plan. One look at Neji proved that he must have realized this as well and he was scowling up a storm.

''What's the matter Kiba?'' One Naruto asked, a smirk on his face.

''Scared?'' Another taunted, grinning at the dog lover.

''Gonna run with your tail between your legs?'' Yet another blond asked and Kiba grit his teeth, lunging at the closest Naruto, only to have a Sasuke leaping in front of him and almost gutting him with his kunai. A similar attempt from an angry Neji at a smirking Sasuke resulted in similar results, where two Narutos had nearly hit Neji down. A yelp from Akamaru had him looking over to where both Naruto and Sasuke had punched the ''other Kiba'', Naruto in the face, Sasuke in the gut. It was obviously not enough to seriously harm the puppy, but it was enough to dispel the Human Imitation Justu and Akamaru was now once again a dog, only now his jaw and stomach ached.

''Akamaru, are you alright?'' The owner asked his dog as Akamaru ran to him, jumping into Kiba's waiting arms. Kiba placed his dog inside his shirt and took up his stance again, ready to fight and protect his best friend at the same time. ''Alright, Naruto. I think I've had enough of this. It's time to stop playing around and I finish this!''

Up in the tree, the real Naruto repressed a snicker as he watched Kiba spinning around to try and find the real him while the real him was actually up here, laughing his ass off. Sasuke just shook his head, wondering how much longer it would take for the Hyuuga to realize that they weren't down there. He guessed it won't take long, so he prepared his kunai and looked over to Naruto. The blond saw his partner getting ready for the final part of their plan and nodded at him, getting his own kunai ready. Sharing one last look, they concentrated on getting their clones to back Neji and Kiba up against their tree.

It wasn't easy but they managed it and as soon as their opponents were under their feet, Sasuke and Naruto dropped out of the tree, landing beside the two boys, Sasuke on Neji's right and Naruto on Kiba's felt. The two brunets turned to them but they were too startled to react fast enough and they were pushed up against each other, Sasuke and Naruto crossing their kunais at the base of their throats, the sharp weapons close to nicking the skin there, the warning clear: don't move.

And needless to say, their audience was a little stumped as they had not noticed, or had forgotten, that the real Naruto and Sasuke had jumped out of the smoke way before Neji had reacted. And they had moved with such unity it was almost impossible to believe that they were the two bickering boys from the Academy that they remembered.

And as Sarutobi looked at them, he remembered another Uchiha who was close to a blue eyed blond, despite them being as different as day and night. The smug smirk was definitely Fugaku's and the easy grin on Naruto's boyish face reminded him of both his student and his student's student, the Yondaime. Minato and Fugaku had once looked like this as well. It seemed like an eternity ago.

Neji grit his teeth as he looked upon those blood red eyes of the Sharingan, his Byakugan recognizing the glow of those eyes in the clones, all of them trained on him and Kiba. They were surrounded and closely monitored. They really had no hope of doing anything without Sasuke seeing and reacting accordingly. From the growl Kiba was making in the back of his throat, the other boy had realized this as well. They have been fooled, from the very beginning. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto had fooled them from the very beginning of these Genin Games by bickering in that natural way only the closest of friends can. And they had all thought that they didn't get along. Hadn't he seen the signs of it in his almost fight against Sasuke? He was a fool to brush it off like that.

Taieki stared at them a little more, looking from one boy, to the other, then the one holding him prisoner and then the other one holding the other boy prisoner. He had never seen such a two on two match before. It had been a treat to watch, to say the least. He smirked to himself and raised a hand over his head, stopping the match as it was now at a definite end result.

''That's enough. Winners, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke from Team Kakashi. Team Kakashi gets another 10 points, making their overall score 143 points. And with this, we end the third part of the Genine Games.''


	18. Chapter 18

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

Sakura cheered as everyone finally snapped out of their surprise. The other genin and chuunin couldn't help bit clap their hands and cheer. Neji glared at Sasuke some more before sighing and deactivating his Byakugan. Sasuke, however, didn't relax until Kiba forcefully relaxed his body enough for the Uchiha to dispel his Shadow Clones. Naruto dispelled his as well but the Sharingan was still active and the slightly older boy from Team 7 still gripped his kunai tightly. He only relaxed when Naruto stepped away from Kiba to walk over to his side with a wide grin on his face.

Sakura ran up to her teammates, surprising them with tight hugs and happy congratulations. Ino cheered for Sasuke and Chouji and Shikamaru nodded at Naruto. Hinata tried to congratulate Naruto for winning but couldn't quite get the words out. Lee, on the other hand, had run up to the winning duo and was gushing over them, much to their bemusement (and displeasure in Sasuke's case).

Sarutobi watched with a smile and couldn't help but wonder if these two will end up like all other partnerships that included an Uchiha. That burst the little bubble of warmth the scene before him had made and he shuddered at the thought of Minato's devastated expression being etched on Naruto's face as Sasuke followed his father's footsteps and ignored the bond he has made with the blond. And he would do it eventually, until he hunts down Itachi and finally settles everything.

 _'But what will happen then? What will Sasuke do after that ambition is fulfilled?'_ He knew the young Uchiha had no personal dreams or connections that would keep him afloat after everything was said and done. If he really does break all connections with Naruto, not only will he leave a depressed blond in his wake but he would also lose a place in the world by the other boy's side.

"It would seem that their partnership is a lot stronger than we thought," Kakashi commented from his left and Hizuren nearly jumped out of his skin. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed the silver haired man had come up to him. If he were anyone else, he could have assassinated the Hokage. _Because_ it was him, he was dangerous. He may be loyal to the Leaf, but he was a dangerous and strong shinobi. "I thin we underestimated them and the depth of their bond."

Sarutobi hummed. "Yes, you are right about that. But how will this progress? How will it turn out?"

Kakashi shrugged, his eyes still locked on his students. Sasuke was trying to tell Lee to leave him alone in not so polite terms but the enthusiastic youth wasn't taking the hint. "Maa, maa. We can't do anything about it. 'Life is born. And life dies.' Just as we can't control the circle of life, we can't control what will happen in it. Hopefully, though, Naruto and Sasuke will balance each other out so that neither suffers, so that they are never truly alone." By now, Naruto had noticed Sasuke's annoyance and had put it upon himself to draw all of Lee's attention away from Sasuke. As his plan worked, he smiled at Sasuke's grateful look. Kakashi smiled his own smile and felt some relief.

"You are quoting Itachi?" Sarutobi asked with interest, also watching the two boys and their silent interactions. Now Sasuke was annoyed that Lee was leaning on Naruto, a green clad arm around the shorter boy's shoulders. Naruto had looked interested at the beginning of the conversation but he was now throwing these almost pleading _looks_ in his teammate's direction.

Kakashi just shrugged once more as he watched Kiba walk over to his blond student. "You think he's wrong?" He frowned as the Inuzuka tapped the blond on his orange clad shoulder. He could see Sasuke glaring at the other boy and Naruto stiffened when he turned around and found it to be his once close friend.

Sarutobi almost snorted at that. "Is that man ever wrong?"

"Exactly my point."

Blue eyes locked with dark, dark chocolate ones as Naruto faced one of his childhood friends. They, as in Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji, had played together since before their first days in the Academy. They were the outcasts, the weird kids that could only fit with each other. When they entered the Academy and as they got older, they slowly drifted apart. Shikamaru and Chouji stuck to each other, finding themselves to be enough for each other. Kiba, because of his cool exploding pranks, became quite a bit popular as the class troublemaker, but in a sort of good way, even if he gave most of their instructors early gray hairs. Naruto ... Naruto stayed Naruto, the little orphaned boy without friends who everyone detested if not downright hated.

Well, almost everyone.

The blond couldn't help but steel a peek at the scowling black haired, black eyed, pale boy as Sasuke tried to shake off both Sakura and Ino. Tenten didn't dare approach because Neji was in a rather foul mood for allowing two _kids_ (despite them being only a year younger) to fool his Byakugan.

Kiba cleared his throat and Naruto snapped his eyes away from his friend to look at his childhood friend. That's right. Sasuke had called him a friend of sorts, in that roundabout Uchiha way of his. He wasn't alone anymore. _'And I'll make sure he is never alone again, either.'_ He thought with stubborn determination.

"Yes?" He asked politely (read suspiciously) and the dog lover fidgeted a little. Kurama was satisfied with this and he tried to urge Naruto into making the taller boy squirm a little more before forgiving him - as there was no doubt that Naruto _will_ forgive him, for the most part. The blond was sometimes too kind for his own good.

"Look, I wanted to say ... that I was wrong and foxes are just as cool as dogs are. That's it." The Inuzuka growled out, red - no, not the marks of his clan - staining his cheeks in obvious embarrassment but not humiliation. Naruto blinked at him a few times before it registered what the other boy had said and a grin blossomed on his lips. He surprised both Kiba and Akamaru by jumping on the slightly older and bigger boy, making the dog lover stagger. "Whoa! What the-?"

Naruto grinned just a little bit wider. "Of course they are. Foxes are the _best_!" To anyone else who didn't know Kiba, or any other Inuzuka, they wouldn't know about their immense damned pride and just how tough it is for them to admit being wrong, let alone try and apologize. It was an Alpha Male/Female complex from always having to be the leader of the pack among strong, powerful and skilled ninja dogs. To them, this would look like Kiba still being a jerk but in actuality ... he was trying to make amends with Naruto. The blond understood this - it wasn't the first time Kiba had found himself apologizing to the younger boy - and he was touched that Kiba had swallowed his pride long enough to say as much as he had said.

Kiba huffed but didn't push the blond away as he affectionately ruffled blond locks. "You wish! Just because I said foxes were as cool as dogs doesn't mean that they're the best!" He felt a strange cold tingling sensation overtake him and he wondered what that was about, even if he decided to ignore it for now, happy to actually get the chance to tease Naruto good-naturally again. It felt nice, to have his friend back. And he'll have to treat Naruto to ramen one of these days as repentance for the things he had said. He had regretted them but his pride wouldn't let him apologize unless he was proven wrong. He has never before been more glad to be wrong in his life!

Naruto stuck out his tongue at him. "You always say that dogs are the best, so if foxes are as cool as dogs, then they're the best, too!"

"Baka! There can only be one that is the best! What's the point of being best if you share it?"

"You're just ticked because you realized that foxes were just as awesome if not more!" Naruto stuck his tongue out again and Kiba childishly snatched it between his left thumb and index and middle finger. The strange sensation intensified tenfold and he released the pink muscle way too soon for his licking. He had wanted to tease (torment) Naruto a bit longer! And just like that, the cold feeling got even stronger and Kiba felt as if a murderous aura was spreading from somewhere around him. Akamaru whimpered upon sensing it and hid in his master's jacket.

Naruto mock glared at Kiba, although he really was a bit annoyed, before turning around with a wave and walking over to where Sakura had extracted herself from Sasuke in order to avoid Lee's advances. Ino had been shaken - rather viciously, if he were to be honest - off of the Uchiha's arm by said Uchiha and had then been shoved at Shikamaru and Chouji. Undeterred, the blond girl had tried going back to Sasuke but Shikamaru kept a grip on her. They really didn't need for Sasuke to get real annoyed at them. Tenten walked over to Lee and grabbed his ear, dragging him over to where Neji was standing.

And not too soon, as the fourth chuunin, Sabako, stepped towards them, signaling for their attention. "Alright, squirts. The fourth part of the Genin Games begins now.'' A few of them frowned or scowled at being called squirts but stayed quiet. ''This far, you've had mostly team challenges and one partner-only challenge and two individual challenges. That changes now. From this point on to the end of the Games, it's every shinobi for himself. Now, don't misunderstand. Your final score as a three man team will still be counted, but you will be getting points on your own. Are you following so far?'' After a round of nods, he continued.

''For a shinobi, one of the most important factors to his or her survival is speed. You need to be fast to catch your target, to escape enemy shinobi, to react fast enough and dodge an attack, to deliver a message quickly enough, to attack as quickly as possible., to set traps and so on. So, the first test of the fourth part of the Genin Games will be a normal race, from point A, which is here,'' he pointed to the red line Joko and Iruka were making. ''To point be, which is at the end of that path. It's marked by two flags on each side of the road and a red ribbon is connecting them. The first to run through the ribbon wins, obviously. Now, as for the rules, it's pretty simple. You're gonna run, without using chakra in your feet, without using jutsu or having someone else run for you. You will use your two damn feet and your two damn feet _only_. First place takes five points, second takes 4 and third 3. The rest of you get zilch. Nada. One big fat zero. Is everything clear?'' The genin nodded again and he returned the gesture before indicating to the starting line with his right arm. ''Then get into the starting position so we can start.''

From right to left, it was Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Sakura, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji, all set in a low start and waiting for the signal. Sabako had observed them all well during the other exams and he knew who the first three will be: Lee, then Sasuke and then Kiba, although it really depended on who has more stamina, Kiba or the Uchiha. Lee was without a doubt the fastest of the lot but he knew Naruto will get a good head start due to him being a lot faster on all fours, which was surprising since he didn't have a natural ability to make his body adjust to beast type styles of fighting. Then again, now that he thought about it, that might give Kiba a bit of a head start over Sasuke as well. 'But it's never a good thing to underestimate an Uchiha.' He reminded himself. He took one more looked at the lineup and nodded, before looking to the Hokage. The old man nodded and Sabako returned his gaze to the genin.

He lifted a hand and saw how all of the kids tensed up, obviously ready to start at the signal and with a smirk, he yelled ''START!'' and they were off. As expected, Kiba and Naruto had a short head start before Lee's speed fully kicked in and he was off. After a few meters, Sasuke caught up with Kiba, surprising the dog lover, before the Uchiha took the lead from him. Lee was still way up ahead and Sasuke knew that he won't be able to catch up to him, so he focused on keeping ahead of Kiba.

Meanwhile, Kurama was complaining to Naruto, annoying the blond. The fox wanted to win the race, or at least be second or third place, so he was offering to give Naruto's legs an extra boost with his chakra, but the blond refused. _'I'ts against the rules,'_ he had told him, but the demon was instant.

 ** _So? It's not as if anyone knows that we are talking and working together on this!_**

 _'Maa, maa, it's still wrong!'_

 _ **Oh come on!**_

Behind him, Sakura and Ino were shoulder to shoulder, literally, trying to push each other back so they would have the lead. Neji was just a bit ahead of Naruto but Tenten was in the same line as him. Hinata, Shikamaru and Chouji were behind her and Shino was calmly running beside her. Sasuke, Kiba and Lee were almost like dos to them how far away they had gotten, but that was fine. There can only be three winners of points, anyway.

The jonin were off watching over the race, the chuunin were waiting at the finish line and the kids were running after the genin, wanting to be like them and training up ahead, hoping to enter the games one day as well, so that left Sarutobi to walk alone towards the finish. He wasn't surprised when a raven landed on his shoulder and he sighed when another pair of silent footsteps joined his. Kuro Onyx stayed on the Hokage's shoulder a few more steps before deciding it wanted to be back with it's master, so it flapped its wings a few times and landed deftly on the raven haired, masked man's shoulder, nuzzling the ANBU mask it had gotten so used to over the years.

Sarutobi looked at the man and sighed. ''You have not visited me this much in all the years you've been on duty, yet in a day you have visited me twice already. That cannot be a good sign.''

''Kuro Onyx has seen one of your jonin teams hurrying back. Upon entering the village, they had requested an emergency meeting with you. Whatever you have sent them out to do, they found something else out that is in need of your attention immediately.'' Came the always calm voice as it explained the situation and the Hokage didn't even bother with repressing the groan to leave his throat.

''You know I can't leave the Genin Games.''

The fox-masked man didn't bother hiding his snort. ''The Genin Games will be over in about half an hour, if my own experience is anything to go by.''

''You expect too much. They're still just kids.''

''And some of them are from prosperous, prestigious clans like the Uchiha and Hyuuga. I wouldn't be too surprised if they finished everything in about half an hour.'''

''I'm not about to bet against you or argue with you.'' Sarutobi told the other and the man chuckled before disappearing with his raven as if he had never been there to begin with. Hiruzen shook his head at that and finally made it to the finish line, where he saw Gai spinning Lee around, Sasuke twitching from annoyance at the act and the attention he was getting from his former female classmates, Naruto snickering and Kiba whining that he was only third place. It would seem Sabako's prediction came true and Lee won him and his team 5 points, meaning Team Gai now had 136. Sasuke won second place and 4 points, giving Team Kakashi 147 points. Kiba was third and got him and his team 3 points, meaning they now had 85 points. Naruto and Neji shared the fourth place, then came Ino and Sakura, Tenten a second behind them, then it was Shino and Hinata. Shikamaru and Chouji hadn't cared to run too fast so they had come last, a few moments before the Academy kids made it to the finish line.

Sabako wrote down the scores before whistling to get everyone's attention. The genin looked up and over to him, forgetting what they were doing as he beckoned them closer. It was time for the second test of the fourth part of the Genin Games, after all.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

''Alright, kiddos, now that the normal race is over, we will have a chakra race.'' Sabako was telling them as Naruto kept sneaking glances at the long suffering look on the Teme's face as Sakura and Ino hung off of both of his arms and argued over him, trying to get his attention or downright ripping into each other. All the while never letting go of his arms. Poor Sasuke. ''As you can see, there are twelve exceptionally tall trees behind me. One side of their trunk is completely free of all branches. There are signs of marking being made all along the trunk. You must be wondering what all of this means and why I'm pointing out the obvious, ne?''

Most of the genin just shrugged but Team Gai and Team Kakashi took a better look at the trees. To Naruto, they looked like what the trees back in the Land of Waves did after he and Sasuke finished their training of chakra control. Those poor trees were marked all the way up to the very top, where he and Sasuke had ended up after an entire day of training. He still wasn't sure how the Teme had had the strength to drag him back to Tazuna's house sometime after midnight. Sakura must have noticed it as well, because she had started ignoring Ino and was instead studying the trees. Sasuke had taken one look at them and figured out what the next challenge was going to be.

''Well, you see, you are going to climb these trees without the use of hands. You will climb with only feet and the usage of chakra.'' Seeing some of the blank faces directed at him, Sabako sighed and motioned for Kakashi. ''Hatake-san will show you what I mean, yes?'' The silver haired man gave him a slightly annoyed look but complied and walked up to the nearest tree. He, for show, put up two fingers in front of his chest and gathered visible amounts of chakra in his feet and started walking up the tree like he had when he had showed his kawai students. He heard the awed gasps and other such sounds and wondered if he had really rushed in teaching his students this neat little trick. Gai's pupils didn't seem surprised, but they did have a year longer to train than these genin. When he was some thirty feet above ground, he turned around and looked down at the young shinobi. He raised a hand and waved at them. ''Yo.''

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto exchanged looks, remembering their own reactions to seeing this the first time around. They had trained some more so they could now walk up the tree without having a, so to say, leaping run. Their chakra control had seriously improved since that first time, especially Naruto's. And now that the blond had the Kyuubi's help, he was bound to be the best at this.

''As you can see, he is using his chakra to stick to the tree. If your sensei's have yet to teach you this trick, you have ten minutes to try it out.'' Sabako said as he started the timer and the other six genin ran over to their senseis. Kakashi calmly walked over to his students and watched them as they talked about idle things such as trying to guess where they'll be going for their first B-rank mission or what it will actually be. Sasuke was hoping that they'll go to the Hidden Village of Hoshi because of the trainings there for strengthening chakra. Sakura wanted to go to some beautiful country while Naruto wanted to guard some princess, like last time, and he didn't really care where they were going. It would seem that they hadn't changed much despite everything that had happened with Zabuza and Haku. Good, he liked them just like they were now.

When the timer went off, Sabako demanded that the senseis leave their students and told them to climb the trees behind the row meant for the genin's test. The lineup was Team Gai, Tenten, Lee then Neji, followed by Team Kakashi, Sakura Sasuke and Naruto. After them was Team Kurenai with a blushing Hinata, grinning Kiba and the stoic Shino. After them were Team Asume with Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji. When he was sure they were all ready and listening, Sabako explained the rules briefly. ''Alright, listen up. You will have three tries to climb to the top of your tree. The faster you get to he top, the better for you, points wise. Of course, there will be those who can't get to the top at all, but we have points for those cases, too. There are three marks on the trees.''

The genin looked up and, indeed, saw the three marks that were mentioned. A blue one was nearest to the ground but it was about five meters above ground. The next one, painted red, was ten meters away from it, meaning fifteen meters above the ground. The third mark was ten meters from that, twenty meters above ground level. From the black mark to the tops of the trees was fifteen peters of tree trunk. And the very last of the branches, where the trees end is another fifteen meters up. Thankfully, the side on which they will be running was cleared of all branches so they could run in a straight line, but there were branches to the side, so if someone fell, they could catch themselves before jumping to the ground.

''Below the blue mark, you will get 1 point. Between blue and red, 3 points. Above that to the black mark, 5 points. Above the black mark but not the top is 7 points. The top is 10 points. You will use a kunai to mark the place your foot was last before you fall down. You goal is to finish your run as fast as you can. The three tries won't matter. You can finish in one go, or in three, but your goal is to reach the top as soon as you can. If you fall, there is no catching yourself on a branch and continuing. You go back down to the ground and start over. Those are the rules. Any questions?''

A few of them looked nervous but no one complained or asked anything, determination shinning in their eyes and Sabako smirked. This was definitely going to be fun. ''Then on your marks!'' The genin put their legs together, fingers in the basic position in front of their chest as they began molding chakra and channeling it to their feet. ''Get set!'' They closed their eyes and concentrated on keeping the chakra in the soles of their feet. You could see the focus on their faces despite their closed eyes. Neji's and Hinata's eyes even gained the veins that indicated they were going to rely on their Byakugan to do this better. ''Ready!'' Muscles were tense and they all appeared ready to spring at any second now. ''START!''

The genin were off as soon as he started the word, eyes snapping open and sprinting towards the trees. Lee, Sasuke and Kiba reached their trees first, soon followed by Neji and Naruto, but that's where things started changing from their race. With their training for the future fight with Zabuza and Haku, Naruto and Sasuke had perfected this little trick. They could go a lot faster up the trees than the others and they knew how to keep the chakra steady and constant. They soon took the lead due to Kiba losing focus and falling back and Lee had only made it halfway to the blue mark. Neji followed them, at a slightly slower pace, up to the red mark, where he was ejected from the tree. He had accidentally sent too much chakra into his feet and it had repulsed him from the tree, leaving a slight foot-shaped indent in the bark, like how Sasuke's first attempt had ended in the Land of Waves. He had barely had the time to mark the spot before he had to focus on his landing.

Much to most of the other genin's surprise, Sakura was right behind the long-haired Hyuuga, running towards her teammates. At around the black mark, her exhaustion caught up to her and she was forced to make a mark a step from the black mark and she fell to the ground, deftly landing, gathering chakra and taking the running leap at the tree in seconds. Ino, who was about to make her third run, as she had only reached the red mark in her second, growled under her breath and ran at the tree. She raced with Sakura to a little above the red mark,where she could no longer keep her chakra steady and she fell to the ground, barely landing on her feet. She looked at her teammates and found that Chouji had reached a little above the red mark as well while Shikamaru, the lazy ninja, had managed to get to the black mark on his second run and was now running towards the top. If he continued like that, he might make it to the top.

A look around showed Ino that Hinata had made it to the black mark on her first try but she could not go much further than that. Kiba had barely made it past the middle of the red and black mark, his three runs having progressed less than an inch between them. Shino had made it to the black mark on his third try, and that was it. Neji, on his second run, had reached the black mark and was now running towards the top in his third run. Lee had barely crossed the blue mark on his second try and was now trying his best to reach the red mark, but he wasn't even halfway there when he lost the chakra suction in his feet and he fell to the ground onto his butt. Tenten made it past the red mark on her third try. She looked up to where her rival was and gapped when she saw her sitting on the top, blushing and cheering.

When Neji reached the top of his tree, panting heavily and proud of himself for lasting up to the very top, he was greeted with a cold ''Hn,'' and a cheerful ''Yo,'' right. He looked over and nearly lost his grip on the tree as he saw Uchiha Sasuke looking at him from his cool pose of crossed arms over his blue-clad chest and leaning on the part of the tree that is impossible to climb while he rested on the last branch. On the tree next to his was Naruto, sitting crossbreed on his own last branch and grinning at him, his back against what is left of the treetop. The two of them didn't looked winded at all and actually seemed to have been here for a while, judging from the fact that Kakashi was reading his book and not at all looking at them. Behind Naruto was a still panting Sakura, who had reached the top of her own tree a few seconds before him.

''When the hell did you two get up here?''

Sasuke smirked that infuriating Uchiha smirk of his and Neji swore he would have went over to clobber him if he wasn't so damn tired right now. ''A long time ago.''

''How long?'' The newly arrived Shikamaru asked. He was used to holding his chakra steady as it was necessary for his family's techniques. This was rather easy, compared to some other things they had been asked to do so far.

Naruto grinned at his lazy friend. ''We made it in our first run!''

''That's impossible!'' The Hyuuga couldn't help but argue and that smug smirk got a little wider. Neji fumed on the inside but he wouldn't give the Uchiha the pleasure of knowing that he can annoy Neji.

''Maa, maa, it really isn't.'' Kakashi threw in, not looking up from his perverted book. ''These two spent an entire day running up trees, on time. I think this was an easy exercise for them.''

''Kakashi! Don't tell me you thought your genin to do this out of your own sick pleasure!?'' Kurenai yelled at her colleague, knowing that the silver haired jonin could be very harsh training wise. ''This isn't something they should learn until they before they had a full year's worth of training!''

''Seriously, my eternal rival Kakashi,'' Gai admonished. ''Even I didn't teach them this until rather recently. And they had a lot more training than your gening.''

Kakashi shrugged. ''If I hadn't, they wouldn't have stood a chance against our opponents in our last mission. As it was, we would have all died, either by their hand or by trying to protect each other and our client. But since the training gave them more focus and thought them not to spend too much chakra, everything turned out alright.''

''Kakashi!'' Iruka interrupted, not at all liking how the genin were being treated by the special jonin. Maybe all those other candidates had been lucky to be sent back to the Academy for another teacher to take them. ''They were on a C-rank mission, not B or something. Who could you have possibly fought that they couldn't handle? We all saw how they fight!''

''Hm, let's see. There were first those twins, the Demon Brothers, Gōzu and Meizu,'' And this alredy got him gawking expressions, as that is not something three genin should face in a C-rank mission. That was B at the least! ''And then we had to fight Zabuza the first time around,'' Another wave of sputtering from both chuunin and jonin. Even Neji was surprised, as he had heard of the Demon of the Mist from his father and uncle a few times. ''The second time, I had to fight Zabuza on my own-''

''What do you mean ''on your own''? What about the first time?'' Iruka asked, an almost panicked look on his face. ''You can't possibly mean?''

Kakashi nodded. ''Zabuza caught me in a trap and Sasuke and Naruto had to fight him in order to free me. I took over after Naruto's plan worked and I was free. And then we met Haku-''

''Please stop right there,'' Asuma interrupted, looking as white as a sheet. To think that three month-long genin had faced those two... ''Please stop before I keel over and die from impact.''

Sasuke rolled his black eyes at the teachers's reactions. They were here, they were fine and they had obviously won. So what? It's over and done with now, so why bring it up. Besides, that training was probably the most basest thing a shinobi can learn. He needed to get even stronger if he wanted to hunt down Itachi and make him pay for what he did to their family. Naruto looked equally annoyed, but he wasn't going to say anything this time around. He was more interested in the number of points he got. He knew Sasuke will get the same amount, as they had gotten up here at the exact same time, just like they had the first time they had climbed to the very top of those trees in the woods near Tazuna's little cottage.

''Could we get on with this?'' Sasuke asked as he rightened himself from his leaning position and fixed the famous Uchiha glare at the instructors for the Genin Games. Sabako looked dazed a moment longer before shaking his head and nodding. He motioned for everyone to go down as he inspected the trees and the times of each genin. He was impressed with the time the Uchiha and the Kyuubi vessel made, and on their first try. Sakura wasn't all that bad, either, with making it in her second try. Shikamaru did good, in his third try, as did Neji, who was a little faster than both the pink haired girl and the lazy Nara. Sakura had better chakra control but was a lot slower. The others weren't bad either, but it would seem that being under Hatake Kakashi really made fine young genins.

Then again, they had faced Momochi Zabuza and Yuki Haku and lived to tell the tale.

Sabako dropped to the ground and the genin snapped to attention so they can hear their results. The man looked them over and wondered how they will do in the final test. After all, it was the hardest one and it was already approaching late afternoon.

''Alright, everyone, listen up. Team Kakashi gets 30 points for making it to the top, with additional two points for Saskue and Naruto together, meaning 32 points. That makes their currents score 185 points. Team Gai gets 17 points, giving Team Gai 148 points. Team Kurenai has gotten 19 points, giving them 101 points. Team Asuma assembled 20 points and they now have 66 points.''

''Wow! We have such a huge lead!'' Naruto gushed, flinging his arms around his teammates and getting laughed out reprimands from Sakura and a very unimpressed (but amused) ''Hn'' from Sasuke as the energetic blond cheered for their amazing success. ''All that training really paid off!''

''And Kakashi-sensei was right that teamwork and valuing your comrades is the most important thing.'' Sakura chirped in, Sasuke allowing a half-smirk, half-smile to settle on his lips. He had never expected the Genin Games to end up being ... fun? No, not quite, but they weren't as boring as he had thought them to be. They were entertaining and they shed some light on what he has to improve. It also got him to be a little more involved with his teammates and he learned a few new things about them. Naruto, at times, he could read like an open book while he had never bothered to look much beyond the covers with Sakura, so he had not seen that side of her that wants to get stronger. At other times, Naruto was a complete mystery to him, one he hoped to solve and fast. He really didn't like feeling out of the loop when it came to the blond dobe.

''Of course I was right. I am your sensei, you need to have more confidence in the things I teach you. I am, after all, honest and wise.'' Kakashi said behind them and Naruto and Sakura whirled around as one, pointing an causing finger at him and yelling, at the top of their lungs, ''LIAR!'' It got them a few strange looks and a laugh here and there, but they didn't care. Actually, even Sasuke was on the verge of joining them in that statement. The lies the silver haired man spouted for his lateness were anything but honest or some of the advice was anything but wise.

''So mean,'' If Kakashi didn't have his face covered by his mask, he might have been seen pouting. As it was, his students could only guess. They chose to believe that yes, he was sporting a sulking pout at that moment and no one could convince them otherwise.

Sabako cleared his throat and that got everyone's attention. ''Please follow me, so that the final test of the entire Genin Games can begin.'' He told them before turning around and started walking. The other chuunin followed after him and soon did the jonin, too. The twelve genin exchange a few looks before nodding to each other and going after them, towards the final test of that year's Genin Games.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

Sabako lead them all throughout the village until they reached the other side that lead to the forest and the exclusively closed off area, often used for ANBU training. Konoha's elite liked going to train here so they can improve their stealth skills, their memory of layouts or their ability to spot traps. No one was allowed to venture into this part of the woods unless they have had years of training as a jonin. The only time anyone comes here is at this time of the year, when the chosen genin participate in the Genin Games. Most of the more dangerous traps are deactivated during the rest of the games, while the genin are testing their other skills, and then in the late afternoon, they are brought here to test their speed, evasion skills, spotting skills and ability to adapt to the situation. If anyone were to enter the forest at any other time of the year, they would die after some fifteen meters were crossed.

Parents often told their children that monsters lived in this part of the forest in hopes that their children won't venture beyond the tree line and get themselves killed. Over the years, more and more rumors were developed about this place, including stories such as there being some treasure in the woods, so kids would dare each other to go in there and get it. Of course, after the Sandaime learned of this, he placed three jonin to patrol the area every day in order to catch the kids before they got seriously, hurt, or worse.

However, there were kids who managed to get passed all of the jonin and go into the woods whenever they wanted, or rather ... there was _a_ kid who could do so at any time. And now Sandaime, Iruka and Kakashi had to wonder how well that one boy will do.

As expected, Naruto grew excited upon seeing the area. He spent a lot of time alone as a kid, so he had often come here. He knew the layout by heart after all those lonely years of exploring the place. He had even managed to find a really cool kunai there! He hid it at home, where no one would be able to hide and it now that he remembered it, he had the desire to see it again. It was a really cool kunai, too. A special triple-prong kunai he had barely managed to keep away from adult hands when he had found it.

He had gotten into some trouble when he had found that kunai. He had been dared by some other kids to go and find some treasure in the woods and he had went. He had found that kunai there and had then encountered three shinobi who were prepared to kill him for the weapon. He had tried using his Sex no Jutsu but they had turned out to be women so it had been ineffective. Had it not been for his knowledge of these woods, they would have caught and killed him for sure. He knew where every single trap lay and how to activate, avoid it or how it functioned and what it did. Still, he had lost his footing while running away from them and fell off of a small cliff, where Iruka-sensei saved him. He lost consciousness, but he had kept the kunai hidden so that Iruka-sensei wouldn't see it and try to take it from him. It was his, he had found it! He heard later on that Kakashi-sensei had saved both him and Iruka-sensei, but it was only a rumor so he had never paid it much heed. He wondered if Kakashi-sensei knew about his special kunai.

Old man Hokage had scolded him severely, along with Iruka-sensei, but it was just their way of showing that they cared. However, they never realized that he had a special weapon those three shinobi had wanted. They had been from the Village Hidden by the Waterfall, if he remembered right. He wondered what happened to them. They didn't strike him as strong as Zabuza, so he wondered how harsh Kakashi-sensei had been on them.

''Alright, brats, this is Section 12, otherwise known as S-12 and the forbidden area. I know that most of you, if not all, have heard that you are not allowed to come in here, but today is an exception. Today, we will hold a race here, to decide the definite winners of the Genin Games. Who wins here, their team will be automatic winners-''

''That's not fair!'' Naruto yelled as soon as he heard this, because, damn, it had been hard getting all those points!

Sabako shrugged at the angry blond and his silently fuming teammates. ''Life of a shinobi is not fair. As soon as you learn that, you'll make it far in this world.''

Naruto just grit his teeth harder, since Zabuza had told him something similar. He will be damned if he let this guy think he knows everything just because he was a rank higher than him! He'll show him.

''I believe Naruto here has a point. We fought for every single one of those points. Give us one reason why we should stake all those points and a secure victory on a single game when we had done so well in all the others.'' Sasuke coldly asked, getting everyone's attention as he came to stand beside the loud blond.

Sabako smirked sardonically at them. ''You will eventually have to learn to deal with great stakes and take risks. That's also a part of being a shinobi.''

''So is common sense, something you seem to be lacking.''

That got the youngest Uchiha an angry glare, but he got an even scarier one back at him, since no one can outdo an Uchiha glare. Sabako huffed before returning to the topic at hand. There was no use trying to argue with an Uchiha, after all.

"Anyway, the thing that is different about this competition is that you will chose only _one_ of you to represent your team. That one member of each team will then run through these woods, from a place where we leave you to here. The paths are straight but you will have yellow markings to show you the way. Just go down your designated path and get here, safe and sound. All sorts of techniques are allowed, but I need to warn you. The goal of this test is _not_ to trigger _any_ traps while on your way here. Traps can be loud and draw attention of enemy shinobi to your location. Not to mention that most traps set up in places like this, around a shinobi village, are deadly. But, not to worry," he said when he saw the flabbergasted looks on everyone's faces when they heard they'd be running through such a dangerous zone. "We have disabled the deadly traps for today. After the challenge is over, shinobi will come and set them up again, so this place will be just as dangerous as it was before this day. I really suggest you don't go through here the rest of the year."

Most of the genin nodded frantically, while some did in a cool (Sasuke and Neji) or a lazy (Shikamaru) manner. Naruto didn't nod at all, since he has been here already and he was just fine. He had almost never activated any of the traps here. Not accidentally, at least. He had used the traps to slow down his pursuers on the day he found his most treasured kunai.

"Now, then. Since it is practically impossible to do that, we will have a chart of how many traps you're allowed to accidentally activate for how many points you'll earn. Ten and less traps is 10 points. Fifteen traps is 7 points. Twenty traps is 5 points, twenty five traps and more is 3 points. If you finish the race in five minutes, you'll get 5 additional points. Seven minutes, 3 points. Ten minutes, 2 points. If you finish it in less than twenty minutes, 1 additional point. Everything over that won't get you any additional points. Yes, Naruto?''

The blond put down his hand and smiled up at the man. ''Ano sa, what about those who finish without setting any traps?''

Sabako let out a laugh, going as far as hitting Iruka on the back and holding his stomach as he laughed at the now angry blond. ''That's a good one, kid. A really, really good joke. Way to brighten everyone's mood. Now, are there any serious questions?''

Naruto scowled at him. ''That _was_ a serious question.''

The chuunin instructor sighed in a long suffering manner. ''Uzumaki, something like that happened only three times, and the first to achieve that was the Yondaime Hokage-sama. The other two had some training from him. You can ask your sense, as Hatake-san was one of the ones who got through this test without setting a single trap.''

''But you are forgetting, Sabako,'' Sandaime interrupted before the third shinobi who had gotten through the test with a perfect score could be mentioned. Or was it the second? ''Yondaime never participated in the Genin Games. He became a chuunin not a month after becoming a genin. And that's not even mentioning that he was a once in a generation genius. Besides, it shouldn't be all too impossible.''

''Sandaime-sama, I am trying to stop them from hastening too much, as it could end with serious injuries. It is better that they go slow and avoid all possible traps.''

''But you said avoiding all traps was possible, ne?'' Kakashi butted in and Sabako felt a vein popping. He turned on the pervert, who was reading his precious Icha Icha Paradise and trying to tune out the yelling he knew was coming.

''That's also impossible!''

''Don't actually make me say it. I would really rather not watch my student sulking all day after that.''

''Could we just get with it already?'' Neji asked, interrupting the conversation that had been about to take place and Kakashi had to admit he was grateful. He didn't like his sensei and his kouhai being mentioned so much, and in only one day, too. It was bringing up all the repressed failures he has made over the years.

Sabako shot a glare at Kakashi before turning to the waiting genin. ''Right, tell you what, Naruto. You manage to do the exercise perfectly, never mind the time limit, I will give your team 50 points. But if you don't, I'll deduct 50 points from your team. You'll still get the normal points you would get for this test and how you did it, but you will first lose 50 points. That is, if you even represent your team. Now, then, chose your representatives. You senseis aren't allowed to help.'' With that, he turned around and walked over to Taieki, who was looking at him reproachfully.

Team 7 turned to regard each other for a moment before Sakura spoke up. ''I think maybe Sasuke-kun with his Sharingan would be the best for this test.'' Naruto, with a still angry look on his face, was about to nod and agree when Sasuke cut him to the chase.

''No. Naruto will do it.''

'WHAT?!'' Both of his teammates screamed at him but the Uchiha was not deterred.

''But what if I lose? We'll lose 50 points! We wouldn't be able to catch up to Team Gai! We'd be second, if not third, place!'' Naruto exclaimed, a worried frown on his face. He shouldn't have said anything. Now he had managed to get his team in trouble. ''Sakura-chan is right. You should race. You're faster than me.''

''But you know this place, don't you?'' The Uchiha insisted and Naruto stiffened. ''I saw how you were looking at it as we approached, Naruto. I know you know this area better than me, so it's only obvious that you will go and not me, usuratonkachi.''

''I haven't been here for a year if not longer.'' Naruto retorted and Sakura looked between her two teammates, wondering who will win at this bout. Last time, she had interrupted, but this time, it was more important to let them deal it out between themselves.

''Yet you don't deny that you know the landscape. You're doing it, Naruto, and that's final. Or are you scared, _bibiri-kun_?'' Sasuke smirked the same smirk he wore the first time he called Naruto by that name and it got him the same scowl.

''Don't call me a scaredy-cat, Teme!'' The blond growled out through grit teeth and Sakura repressed the urge to step back while Kurama was tutting on the inside because he could clearly see Sasuke's attempt at manipulation. Seriously, it was embarrassing to have his vessel so easily tricked.

''Prove you're not and I won't, bibiri-kun.''

''Fine, I will! I'll show both you and that pompous chuunin that I can do it!'' Sasuke smirked as Naruto got fired up, muttering about how he will show everyone just how great he was. Sakura watched this and wondered when Sasuke became so good at reading Naruto and getting him to do as the raven haired boy wanted. It was obvious Sasuke only wanted to erase the blond's worries, but to know exactly how to do it like that ...

''Alright, did you chose your representatives?'' Sabako called out and it snapped Saukra out if her thoughts. The genins all nodded and the chuunin requested that the chosen teammates step forward. From Team Gai, it was Neji. Team Kurenai was sending out Kiba. It was, surprisingly, Shikamaru who was representing Team Asuma. And, needless to say, everyone was surprised to see Naruto in this lineup. Sabako leered at the student as he asked him if he was sure he wants to participate and Naruto didn't resist the urge to roll his eyes. Not that he would at any other time, anyways.

''Yes, I'm sure, I'm sure, dattebayo!''He yelled back at the chuunin.

''Only if you're sure ... Since your score hangs entirely off of your performance-''

''Jeez, just because I used _that_ jutsu on you doesn't mean you should be such a jerk.''

''Why you little-!''

''You shouldn't feel so bad. Stronger men have fell victim to its effectiveness.''

''You can't mean?'' Sarutobi murmured under his breath, a faint blush making it onto his face and forcing him to lower his hat to hide it. _'That Naruto!'_

''That's not a real jutsu!''

''Oh? What jutsu is he talking about, Naruto-kun?'' Lee asked but Iruka was waving a hand at the blond to let it go. Naruto pouted but nodded at his former teacher before grinning apologetically at Lee.

''Sorry, Bushy Eyebrows, but I promise to show it to you later.'' Iruka sighed in relief before the other part of what Naruto said registered and he groaned. Kakashi looked from his student to his former chuunin teacher and wondered what those two had just agreed on keeping secret. A look at the Hokage showed that he obviously knew. And then he caught sigh of Konohamaru pouting at his Naruto-nii-chan's no showing of special technique that had knocked Sabako out in the second part of the Genin Games.

Lee nodded. ''I'll keep you to that promise, Naruto-kun.''

''Can we just get this over with? It's really bothersome.'' Shikamaru complained, his hands stuffed in his pockets and he yawned. Sabako sent one last glare at Naruto, who wasn't affected by it, before looking to the Hokage for the confirmation of the start. When the old man nodded, Sabako turned back to the genin.

He gestured for Joko to take the genin to their starting point and after a few minutes, he got the signal from his fellow chuunin that they were all in place. He took out a flare and fired it up into the sky. Joko saw it and gestured and yelled for the genin to start.

The four boys took off, each in their own direction, their own path, as fast as they can. They arrived at the first trap scene not a few meters from the starting line and Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji cursed in surprise as they had to stop in order not to step on the really realistic fake grass. Naruto just jumped over it, as he had known it was there. He looked around and spotted the wires he knew were a few feet away and he took into the tress, from which he jumped out of after the third branch jump he made. He carefully landed just in front of the small mine field and channeled chakra into his feet before attaching himself to the nearest tree. When he had been small, he would have to climb this tree and then use the thick branches as a bridge, but now he could walk up the tree. He was really happy that all that training in the Land of Waves had paid off!

When he passed that, he had to get out of the trees as there was a complicated web of wires there, laced with sticky substances that prevented anyone from escaping. Not to mention that a few places had explosive seals next to them! He passed the smoke trap and went straight for the fake tree, avoided it and jumped over the fake rock, both of which would have sprang open and captured him if he had just touched them. Then, he was in the illusionary zone, where shurikens and kunai are disguised as flowers and grass. He had to thread carefully through them but he made it out of that zone in record time. He just barely remembered the wire there that would have tripped him. He would have landed on a trap door, which would have opened and he would have fallen into a big hole. Normally, it was filled with bear traps and metal spikes for the enemy ninja, but he guessed that they took those out in case someone activated the trap during the Genin Games.

He ran down his path for some time before he jumped high in the air. He passed the log of wood that would have fallen on him or would have taken a swing at him if he had continued form the ground and he wondered how the others were doing. They couldn't possibly even guess what to expect from this forest, no matter what method they usually use to sense traps. He smiled to himself as he passed by the tree that had the same trap setting as what Sasuke had used in their partner match against Neji and Kiba, the shuriken and kunai giving off only the slightest gleam in the late afternoon light.

He landed on the ground again just as he heard a loud boom from his far left. He guessed that Kiba had activated a trap, some of the explosive seals, maybe? That was dangerous, as you can never know if the seals will cause a fire to spread. A second later, he heard the sound of a hundred kunai embedding themselves into the ground and he deduced that Shikamaru must have missed some signs of a trap and had accidentally activated it. He couldn't guess how Neji was doing, but he hoped Shikamaru and Kiba weren't hurt too badly from those traps.

He shook his head and continued on, dodging trap after trap in a way only someone who knew the layout could, not even stopping to think on whether he should go through the trees or the bushes, or simply walk down the main path. Everything was natural, the run through this forest, the avoidance of traps ... It was almost as if he were a kid again! And he knew someone will be waiting for him, as the Hokage used to, even if it had been to scold him, and later on, there was also Iruka-sensei! And now there was also Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan and Sasuke! And Konohamaru and Moegi and Udon!

With new enthusiasm, Naruto sped up, never once setting off any traps as he raced to the finish. He only had a little ways more to go, having left the rest of his opponents in the dust. They were still struggling with either the traps they set off or with avoiding awkwardly placed traps that Naruto had avoided as if they were child's play. For him, they had been. This was his playground, now his turf, as he doubted anyone, even those who patrol these woods, knows the layout of this part of the forest as well as he does. With an excited yell, Naruto allowed Kurama to give him an extra boost and they sped up. They wanted those additional points, too, after all!

Sakura was watching the finish line of Naruto's path worriedly as they hear various traps being set off in other paths. A particularly nasty sounding grinding had come from Neji's path, which had had Gai flinching and Taieki had sped off to check on the genin. He had returned a few moments later with the good news that the Hyuuga was fine, if a little dazed from the huge rock that had nearly flattened him. A shredding sound had come from Kiba's path, but his teammates had informed everyone that it was just Kiba and Akamaru using Gastuga to get through something. Shikamaru's path had the least sounds coming from it, except Naruto's, as the lazy boy was being extra cautious of his every step.

''I hope Naruto-kun is okay,'' A shy voice behind her had Sakura snapping out of her own worries and she looked over to a really anxious looking Hinata. The Hyuuga heiress was wringing her fingers worriedly and staring at Naruto's path, then would guiltily look over to Kiba's path before her eyes would stray back to the blond's finish line. ''And Kiba-kun, too, of course, um ...''

''Someone's coming!'' Ino shouted before Hinata could tangle up her words and everyone looked up at the four paths. They glanced from one to the other, then to the third and then to the last path. The only one not worrying (visibly) or looking around was Sasuke, who was confidently resting against one of the many trees, arms crossed over his chest, his senses secretly focused on the path Naruto was supposed to come from. His head snapped up as a rustling of leaves announced the appearance of an orange clad blond. Black eyes met proud and happy blue ones as Naruto ran out of the forest path, a huge, happy grin on his whiskered face as he waved to his friends. Sabako stared at the blond, mouth open enough that his jaw was brushing the floor as he saw the time. It showed five minutes and twenty eight seconds. Under normal circumstances, Naruto would have gotten 13 points, but because of his bet with the blond ...

Not long after Naruto came out Neji, also earning himself 13 points, what with his time being six minutes and five seconds and having set off only seven traps. His Byakugan had been invaluable in this exercise, even more so than in the fight against the Uchiha and the blond, who he was surprised had arrived before him. Shikamaru come out a second before seven full minutes were marked, getting himself 13 points with his nine traps activated. Kiba came out a whole minute later, having set off fifteen traps, he got 9 points. That gave Team Gai 161 points. Team Asuma now had 79 points. Team Kurenai's final score was 110 points.

But all of that was meaningless, really, because not only had Naruto gotten himself 50 points for winning the bet, but he had arrived first, anyway. It was an automatic win and Naruto seemed to have forgotten all about it, Instead, he was laughing at Sabako's still shocked face, enjoying the moment. And then Sakura jumped on him and hugged him from behind while Kakashi patted his head for a job well done. Sasuke just walked up to him and smirked, having known that sending Naruto into his own turf would be the best option. Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon ran up to Naruto and hugged him around the waist, congratulating him on his win and chatting happily with their best friend and oyabun. Sarutobu laughed at their antics, happy to see Naruto so happy, to see that the blond had friends. Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba came up to praise their childhood friend and Naruto beamed at them. Iruka was doing his best to repress tears of happiness and Naruto was simply feeling warm all over, even if it was only going to last for a few more moment.

That's okay, he will treasure the moment forever, and that's what matters most.

Up in one of the trees, Naruto's protector form the shadows smiled behind his ANBU mask at his charge's smile, also enjoying this moment of the blond's happiness. After all, he knew he deserved it.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

Two days later, the day they will meet their client and set off on the mission finally came. Naruto was so excited that he didn't even need Kurama to wake him up in the morning, as he was already vibrating with barely repressed energy. He had packed everything last night and was now all but running to the Hokage Tower, where he will meet with his team and the nine genin and other three jonin who will be a part of the mission! The fox was annoyed with his host's haste and kept telling him to slow down and not make a fool of himself, but Naruto was far too happy to listen to him.

And so, Naruto arrived just in time to nearly topple himself and Sasuke over as he and the Uchiha landed in front of the Tower at the same time, aiming for the same spot. They automatically reached out to steady each other and were only lucky that they didn't fall to the ground in a tangle of limbs. However, that didn't stop them from bumping heads, rather painfully, too. They groaned in pain as they stepped away from each other, still not letting go of the other's shoulder as they used their free hand to massage the sore spot.

''Ususratonkachi! Watch where you're going, will you!'' The black haired boy growled and it immediately had Naruto scowling at him, blue eyes glaring daggers at his rival and best friend.

''It's your fault, teme!''

''How, exactly, is it my fault that you are such a klutz?''

''Bastard! You were the one that bumped into me!'' The blond huffed at the other boy and Sasuke growled at him, glaring his Uhciha Death Glare that had never quite worked on this loudmouth.

''And how do you figure that? Moron.''

''Jerk!''

''Usurtonkachi!''

''Teme!''

''Dobe!''

''Don't call me that!'' Naruto was just about to launch himself at the slightly older boy when they heard a bark and Kiba's casual greeting of ''Yo'' which had Naruto stopping in his tracks to greet his childhood friend. Sasuke gave a grunt as his greeting as Kiba and his team approached them, Hinata fiddling with something in her hands that she had obviously meant to give to the blond. That unexplained anger blazed through the Uchiha once again but he ignored it as they heard yelling from the left. Everyone turned to see Sakura and Ino racing to their spot, still pushing each other like they used to do in the Academy and like how they had done in the Genin Games two days ago, glaring death at each other. Poor Lee, who had just landed a few feet away from Sasuke and Naruto, got trampled by the girls as they raced towards their beloved Sasuke-kun. Said Uchiha jumped out of the way and dragged Naruto with him and Sakura and Ino face-planted into the wall behind them. Naruto was watching with horrified eyes as the now three twitching shinogi tried to get themselves back together, Lee from the trampling and the two kunoichi from the impact to the wall.

Kurama, on the other hand, was laughing his nine-tailed ass off, howling with delight. It was a bit annoying, what with how loud he was and his laughing was urging Naruto himself to laugh alongside with him, but he knew that would be rude and that Sakura-chan and Ino would kill him if he did so. He would rather live, thanks. _'Would you stop that?'_

 _Oh, come on! You know it's funny as hell!_ The demon fox complained after he got off of his laughing high but was still chuckling every now and then. And yes, Naruto did know it was funny, but he sure as hell wasn't going to die because of laughter! He can't die before he becomes Hokage!

''Lee! Are you okay?'' Tenten asked as soon as she arrived, looking at her teammate with pity and worry. Lee somehow managed to lift up his right arm and give her a thumbs up while trying to smile, but he would have to gather his teeth first, if he didn't want to scare off any possible passing children.

''Hmph, stupidity this early in the morning is not good for the intellect of actually intelligent people,'' A cold, aristocratic voice said a little behind Kiba and the others and they whirled around to stare at the frowning, white-eyed teen. Then they heard the sound of munching on chips and they turned the other was yo see Shikamaru and Chouji, who was eating (you guessed it) chips. The lazy Nara ninja sighed as he glanced at them all. ''So troublesome,'' was all he commented before proceeding to ignore them after greeting Naruto. Chouji waved back at Naruto before returning to his snacks.

''Good, you're all here,'' Kurenai commented as she appeared before them, ready as they were, for them to go. Asuma appeared not long after, also having a travel bag ready and then Gai sprinted towards them. ''Now, we only need to wait for Kakashi.'' Team 7 sweatdropped at that and found a comfortable place to sit down. The others stared at them and then proceeded to wait for an hour while Team 7 played the same word game they had on their way back from the Land of Waves.

Finally, the hot tempered Kiba exploded. ''Where the fuck is he!? Does he plan on making us wait all day?!''

''Kiba-kun, please c-calm down.'' Hinata tried to calm him down but then Ino joined in on his rant.

''That's right! Just who the hell does he think he is!?'' Then they both turned to the calm trio sitting together and still playing their game and pointed an accusing finger at them. ''HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE SO CALM?!'' They looked at each other and shrugged, as they had long since gotten used to it. Sure, Sakura and Naruto still scolded the man every time he is late as soon as he appears, but it was more a routine, a habit, by now and not an expectation that Kakashi would actually change.

''You get used to it.'' The blond answered the two fuming teens just as Kakashi appeared behind them and greeted them with his customary ''Yo''. Ino and Kiba turned on the silver haired man and yelled in his face.

''You're late!''

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head in a fake sheepish manner as his eye curved up in a smile. ''Ah, well, you see, there was this granny that needed help getting her five kittens out of the tree-''

''WHAT KIND OF EXCUSE IS THAT?!''

''Will you just knock it off?'' Sasuke snapped behind them and they shut up at the cold tone of voice he used. ''Let's just go meet the clients and start this mission already.''

''Right,'' Naruto happily agreed as the three genin got up and headed straight for the Hokage's office, their sensei happily walking after them. Team Gai headed in as well and the others had no choice but to follow, some of them still grumbling about Kakashi's lateness. When they entered the Hokage's office, there were two people there already. Most of the boys couldn't help but stare and blush at the sight of the girl their age that was sitting beside what must have been her father or something of the like.

She was really pretty, with her long, silky black hair that reached way past her hips and brushed delicately at her upper thighs. She had bangs in her face, shaping it in a very seductive way. Her skin was naturally almost as white as snow. She was about Naruto's height and she was dressed in a dark pink kimono tied with a yellow sash. Her brown-reddish eyes looked them all over, lingering on Naruto and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Seeing this, Naruto couldn't help but blush too, although he got an uneasy feeling about this really pretty, obviously rich and important girl.

The man beside her looked to be around his middle forties but his hair had already started graying instead of being its once proud maroon color. He was wearing an equally fine blue kimono with a black sash. His face was tanned, showing that he sometimes traveled and his brown-reddish eyes settled on the jonin behind the genin that will accompany them. He nodded the assembled shinobi and his daughter bowed in respect. The sixteen ninja that were about to escort them to their destination echoed her gesture and bowed deeply to their clients.

Sarutobi watched all of this with a mild sense of dread, his old bit wise eyes trained on Naruto. In all of his twelve years of life, Naruto, for the very first time, will really be on his own, without his protecting shadow.

 _A hand slammed down on the Hokage's desk near midnight the night before the four teams were to go off on their mission. The hand's owner was livid, anger literally pouring out of his aura as he glared through his mask at the Sandaime._

 _"I refuse the mission." He said in an icy voice and Sarutobi resisted the urge to sigh and rub his forehead. He knew this would happen but he had foolishly hoped it wouldn't. "I refuse to go on this mission and leave Naruto-sama unprotected! What you are asking of me requires even Kuro Onyx with me! I will not stand for Naruto-sama having no protection what so ever."_

 _"He will be with four jonin, one of them being Hatake Kakashi, and eleven other genin, two of whom are of the Hyuuga clan and one is of the Uchiha."_

 _"That is not protection!" The ANBU growled as he leaned over the desk in a very intimidating manner. Hiruzen steeled himself to not flinch back at the dangerous man's approach. "That is called distractions. Other targets. Decoys, even. But not protection."_

 _"There is no one else that could do this mission as well as you can. You don't even need to report until Naruto comes back to the village. As soon as you're done, go back to watching over him and I'll take your report when he gets back." The old man tried to placate the younger man but there was no way he would be happy without at least his trusted raven's eyes on his charge. Said raven was currently watching over a sleeping Naruto across the village as its master raged at the Hokage._

 _''My decision is final, Hokage-san.''_

 _''Then you give me no choice but to hold Naruto back from the mission.'' The man froze where he stood, a stoic silence hanging over them and Hiruzen soldiered on while he still could. ''He will be the only one not to go on this mission.''_

 _''What do you bloody want from me?'' The usually composed teamless ANBU captain demanded._

 _''I don't like to ask this of you any more than you like doing it, but I really need you to go on this mission. Believe me, I would rather have you watching over Naruto, but this is just as important in the long run._ He _is active again and I do not like that he is heading for Suna, our ally. Investigate this and return to your duties as soon as you make sure that there won't be an attack on them.''_

 _''That's all?'' He asked and Sarutobi nodded. A sigh echoed throughout his office and the dark haired, masked man nodded. ''Fine, I will do it. But only this once.''_

 _''You have yourself a deal.''_

That was what he had said last night, but if _he_ decides to make more mischief, he will really need to send Naruto's protector after _him_ again. Seriously, to think one shinobi could be causing so much trouble. Hopefully, Sarutobi's trump card, er ninja, will get sick of it all and just deal with _him_ at his earliest convince. But he can deal with that when the time comes. He has twelve genin, four jonin and two clients to focus on right now.

''Everyone, these are your clients. Buruto Inpu-sama and his daughter, Utsukushi-sama. They are from the Land of Demons. Your mission is to escort them to the border, where their estate is, and protect them on the way. This is a B-rank mission, so be careful."

"Land of Demons?" Sakura asked, as not even she had heard of the place.

"Yes. It's a rather big country, located two countries after the Land of Swamps. There's not much to say about it. They have few shinobi that are there more for protection than anything else. They keep to themselves and never make alliances or enemies." Kakashi explained and Inpu nodded. "So tell me, why do you need protection? More specifically, shinobi protection."

Inpu sighed tiredly. "My daughter was supposed to marry a daimyo from the Hidden Mist but he was killed and now his assassins are after us, believing that we are fleeing due to Utsukishi being pregnant with that man's child. It's a lie, as you can see. She never even met her fiancé. They, whoever they are, do not know this. It is for this reason that we asked protection as soon as we reached Konoha. We had managed to get some guards from the Mist but they turned on us. Had it not been for some of your fellow shinobi, we would be dead now."

Sasuke was watching them warily, Sarutobi noted, those dark eyes showing that he neither believed nor trusted them and their story. The Hokage frowned, wondering if perhaps he should stop this mission altogether, but then it hit him just _why_ the Uchiha was showing disdain towards their clients. Utsukishi kept throwing shy glances in Naruto's direction and it was obviously ticking the slightly older boy of Team 7 off. Of course, it is something perfectly normal in acknowledged shinobi partnerships but as far as Hiruzen knew, the boys weren't even aware that their peculiar behavior towards each other had a specific name and meaning among ninja.

It was also one of the reasons he had sent off Naruto's guard despite not really wanting to. These two needed to set boundaries with each other without prying, if unseen, eyes watching them. For years, "accidents" and other strange events happened around Naruto in order to stop the ill-willed villagers from hurting the boy, curtsy of his protector from the shadows. If he deemed some situation needed his intervention, he would stop it from happening or alter its course. That, however, would impair the development of the bond that Sasuke and Naruto had unknowingly created. With _his_ reappearance, Naruto's guardian was their best option to send away to confirm or put to rest their fears, in the meantime leaving the blond's side long enough for the two tween boys to figure out why they were like that only with each other. If they realize it, it will really be up to Sasuke to finalize it because Hiruzen really doubted Naruto would refuse such a deep bond, with anyone. Sasuke will be the one to decide whether they will have an actual partnership or will Naruto simply long for it with a hole in his already fragile heart.

And if Sasuke is put into doubt, it will all be ultimately Naruto's guardian's fault, which is why Hiruzen's been trying to hint at him that he should reveal his identity. To Naruto, at the very least. But no, he is a stubborn one, that man.

Hizuren sighed as his clients described the path his shinobi will have to take in order to reach their estate. This trip will either start or end a partnership that could have lasted a lifetime. One thing is for sure, the Hokage muses as he observes how the youngest Uchiha fumes whenever Naruto pays attention to the black haired, brown eyed girl, things between those two will have to change. They can no longer be at this standstill point, as it will only drive them apart.

And _that_ is bound to chase Sasuke away and leave Naruto in Konoha, burdened by a broken heart.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

It was mid morning when they finally left the walls of the village and entered the thick forests surrounding it, so it wasn't too late to start their travels. It will take them a whole two weeks of walking before they make it to their destination, that is if everything goes smoothly. Since they were a large group, most of which was consisted of ninja, Kurenai had suggested that they dress in more casual and less camouflage like clothes so they could blend in as ordinary travelers. The results of that suggestion, however, were quite interesting.

Because of their white, pupilless eyes, Hinata and Neji were both given walking sticks and a "guide" as they were "blind". Neji, dressed as he always was but without his forehead protector (it was replaced by more bandages to hide the green cursed seal on his forehead everyone in the Hyuuga branch family must bear) and more bandages, was being lead by Tenten, who was dressed in a pretty Chinase dress that reached a little past her knees. It was red and on the plain side, not too tight so she could still fight and long enough to hold the holsters for her weapons summoning scrolls. Hinata was lead by Lee, who was doing his best to appear unenergized and rather worn out. She was dressed in simple cream colored pants and a black long sleeved shirt, her usual jacket wrapped around her waist. Her forehead protector was no longer wrapped around her neck but hidden in her backpack, which was carried by her "guide", who was dressed as a poor servant.

Ino and Sakura were playing the parts of Utsukishi's personal servants. They were dressed in much simpler and less expensive kimonos as they chatted away with her, their long hair tied in a nigh bun. Kurenai was acting the role of the older, stern servant who is supposed to teach the future wife all she needs to know about pleasing her new husband. She was dressed in a red, long and trendy yukata, her black hair done in a braid. On either side of her walked Kiba and Shino as the young heiress's guards, while Kakashi, Gai and Asuma acted as drunken guards, merrily talking about stupid things, alcohol and food. Chouji was not that far behind them, dragging a wagon full of food (under which they had a full arsenal of ninja weapons, a few medical kits and the rest of their things), beside which the lazy Shikamaru was lying in clothes befitting a merchant. None of them had their forehead protectors on their bodies, all of them packed up in their backpacks.

To complete the picture they were making, up ahead of them a couple walked, the girl clinging to her "young husband" as they talked with happy smiles. Inpu watched as all the girls, his daughter and the shy Hinata-san included, stared with barely repressed jealousy as the girl would nuzzle closer to her "beloved". They did make a cute couple, but Inpu was not suicidal enough as to dare and say that out loud.

The young man, the same age as almost all the other genin that were to guard them, was now dressed in a deep blue kimono that matched the color of the shirt he had been wearing. It was tied loosely by a white, thick rope, meant to suggest that he and his "wife" were not too rich but also not so poor as to not be able to by such nice kimonos. He had a sword at his hip, as was customary for men who traveled with their wives in order to at least try and protect them. He was carrying their "few belongings" in a satchel he had thrown over his shoulder and was now dangling down the right side of his back. His hair was left in the same manner it had been, although his forehead protector was hidden like everyone else's. With his pale skin, dark eyes and hair and his proud stance, he was the epitome of royalty and the type of man any woman, no matter where she comes from, who she is or how old she might be, would want to marry.

Inpu noted that Uchiha Sasuke, even in those "cheaper" clothes still looked more refined and aristocratic than he had ever looked.

His gaze shifted to the "girl" that was holding onto his arm like any woman in love would with her beloved. To say that the group was surprised when Naruto suggested they would be less suspicious if they at least had one more girl would be an understatement. And the shock they felt upon him using Henge to transform himself into a girl was even greater, as the blond girl before them was gorgeous. Though, that may be partially because he had reappeared in a cloud of smoke that was the only thing hiding his nude form from prying eyes. And since Sasuke-san had immediately took it upon himself to cover her and shield her from the perverted gazes of the other men in the shop with them, Kakashi-san had assigned them partners for the duration of the mission.

Naruto-san now walked hand in hand with Sasuke-san, playing to role of his nee young wife. He (she?) was dressed in a light pink sleeveless kimono tied with an orange sash. Her hair was up in twin pig tails decorated by orange bows. Around her shoulders, though, in order to keep her warm was a warm, man's jacket, hiding some of the shown skin. Her kimono wasn't long as it reached only an inch past her knees. The girl Naruto-san turned into had the same face as he did, only poutier and more feminine. But just like in his original male body, it was his startlingly blue eyes that drew most attention. That combined with her rosy cheeks (she still had the whisker-like scars, but they only added to her looks) and her full, smiling lips, she (he?) looked the perfect "wife" for a young man like Sasuke-san.

When the girls had first seen her, they were jealous to realize that Naruto, a born boy, could look ten times prettier as a girl than them. Kiba, on the other hand, could only let out wolf whistles and cat calls until he was silenced with the Ultimate Uchiha Glare of Sure Death, Pain and Demise. The jealousy nor the leering looks hadn't abated even hours after first seeing the blond.

"So was that what you did to poor Sabako in the Genin Games, Naruto-chan?" Kakashi asked as he "stumbled" beside the pair, a silly grin visible on his borrowed face. It had been hard, finding a good disguise for the silver haired jonin, so the man had followed Naruto's lead and used Henge. He had copied the first drunkard they set their eyes on, so Kakashi now had a straw hat covering the eye that would be his Sharingan on top of a head full of reddish brown hair, skin whiter than Sasuke's, a head taller than Neji, dressed in what could only really be called rags of a once proud ronin. How such a man lived in Konoha, no one had bothered to wonder. Besides, this was for the best. Their sensei was known far and wide. If Sharingan no Kakashi were to be seen in a large group of people, whoever was looking for their clients would get suspicious and might try to unmask the father and daughter, who blended in quite nicely as a slightly wealthier pair of travelers going towards their new family's house.

"What do you mean, dattebayo?" The blond asked, never letting go of her "husband" as was agreed (read ordered by) on with the jonin. Kakashi and Sasuke still had to marvel at how much like a girl Naruto really sounded. Then again, as the loud ninja had told them, Naruto had been using the Sexy no Jutsu for years and it had failed only on other women so far. You had to wonder where the world was going if one of the Kages fell for such a jutsu. Repeatedly.

"Don't be coy, now! You know what I mean! How often do you use this jutsu?" The first two sentences were spoken loudly in a drunken slurr but the question was meant for their ears only.

Naruto shrugged. "When I want to play pranks. When I buy groceries. When I want to tease Hokage-ji-san. When I need to get out of trouble. When I'm trying to hide from whomever I pranked is after me."

"Why when you buy groceries?" Sasuke interrupted, but his eyes never stopped scanning their surroundings. His grip on his Katana (he still didn't really know how to use it beyond what he had seen of Itachi's trainings and what little Kakashi had shown him before they got into their full getup) was steady, looking casual but actually ready to draw it in a second.

"Because if I don't, they usually give me expired food, rotten fruit and vegetables or demand too much money for what I buy. That is, _if_ they allow me into the store." The younger one answered in an unconcerned voice, not noticing how both Kakashi's and Sasuke's eyes flashed with anger and their jaws clenched. "So, when I saw how pretty women get the best groceries, I decided to make a Henge no one could resist. Of course, I usually put her in some clothes. He he."

"Dobe, from now on, when you're going grocery shopping, I'm going with you."

"What!? No way, teme! One of your fangirls is going to kill me! And I don't want to be seen in the village with you unless it's on a mission." The blond said with a huff and turned her head away. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and shook her hands off of his arm before wrapping it around her waist. Naruto barely held in a shriek at the move, his face blushing red like the tomatoes Sasuke loves so much.

"You don't get a say in it, dobe." The ''husband'' informed his lovely ''wife'', causing ''her'' to blush at the hidden care shown towards ''her'' wellbeing. Naruto really wasn't used to that yet. He wasn't yet used to the strange concern Sasuke would show towards him but he had realized that he would show such concern himself, only far less frequently. Then again, not many would dare taunt an Uchiha. Neji was probably the only exception but he was crazy as far as Naruto was concerned.

"Whatever."

Kakashi left the two as they continued to bicker but he kept pace with the girls, walking by Kurenai as they complained about Naruto getting to be Sasuke's "wife".

"I mean, if they wanted to pair him up with a blond, blue eyed girl, why not ask me? At least _I_ would know how to act like a proper wife!" Ino complained, earning herself a nasty glare from Sakura that she ignored. "Besides, I have the best figure here! And Naruto is a boy! Why pair up two boys to play husband and wife when there are girls around?"

"Ino, keep it down. The point of his disguise was to trick people into _thinking_ that we're an ordinary bunch of travelers." Kurenai hissed at the pale blond and said girl huffed but quieted down. "Besides, I think they make a really cute couple!" The red eyed woman finished with a grin, causing quite a few jaws to drop. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto noticed, having started a serious bout of bickering. "Oh come on! Just _look_ at them! Am I right, Kakashi?"

The disguised man, who had obviously stopped listening at some point and was instead observing the pair up ahead and pondering their connection, turned to regard the woman by his side when he heard his name being called. "Hm? Nani?"

Kurenai rolled her eyes. "Don't you think those two are cute like that?"

"Actually," he began, drawing everyone's attention. They all stared at him and even Naruto and Sasuke quieted down to hear what he was about to say. "I think they are far cuter as they usually are."

"What?!" Not even Sasuke could refrain himself from yelling, all eyes almost bulging out of their sockets as they stared at the man. The girls looked close to trying to kill him (except Hinata, who was blushing up a storm) while the two in question suddenly refused to look at each other. Neji, deciding this was too weird and awkward for his liking, decided so save everyone from this ridiculous situation.

"I think we should rest now. This place is as good as any." Relief filled everyone and they murmured agreements as they eagerly started unpacking their lunches and sitting onto the ground. It was a nice and warm day, perfect for lazing about and despite them being on a mission, the genin couldn't help but relax and enjoy it. They had to stay in character but that didn't mean that they couldn't still be themselves ... sort of. Lee took the opportunity, with Hinata sitting down, to go over to bug Sakura with his attentions. Neji leaned against a tree and closed his eyes, eating his onigiri and enjoying the sun. The jonin sat together with Inpu-san and they talked about their journey and what they should expect. The girls stuck together and gossiped about all sorts of things, occasionally stealing glances at Sasuke, who was surprisingly alone. Naruto had gone off the road and its visible surroundings in need of going to the bathroom. Kiba and Shino were sitting in silence while the dog lover played with Akamaru. Chouji was enthusiastically eating while Shikamaru kept lazing about, watching the clouds.

Meanwhile, Naruto was having a rather ... interesting experience while doing what needs to be done. And it wasn't because he was still in girl's clothing. Oh no. The honors for the strangeness fall entirely before Kurama's demon paws.

 _'What did you say?'_

The blond could practically _feel_ the demon fox rolling his eyes. **_I said: "Make a shadow clone and think of transferring certain amounts of chakra into it." Preferably, think it to be red._**

 _'Why?'_ An incredulous Naruto asked as he finished up his business and prepared to return to the henge. He usually didn't have anything against doing that jutsu for prolonged periods of time but it got irritating after some time. He hoped they'd get off the road soon enough so that he could be himself again.

 _Just do it! I'm bored like this, with you paying all your attention to the Uchiha._ Naruto blushed scarlet but then realized that Kurama was whining and decided to tease him about it. After all, if Kurama was as embarrassed as he was then he won't get the chance to tease him about the act he and Sasuke had to keep up.

 _'Is the cute wittle Kyuubi jealous?'_ He could practically _feel_ the fox blushing in embarrassment (and little parts anger and shame at being caught), although he might really be feeling it. With each day that passed them by, their bond grew stronger and the seal that kept Kurama locked up seemed to be weakening. He had thought the demon would be happy about that, but instead the Kyuubi had been worried.

 _It's because you will die,_ Kurama had said. _If I were ever to leave you, you would die. And I kinda like you, kit._ That had happened after the Genin Games, that talk. Naruto had kept his self-made promise and had interrogated the giant fox sealed within him as soon as he went to sleep. That way, his body could rest while he talked with his inhabitant.

 _I am not a monster or a demon as everyone calls me, Naruto._ The fox had started. **_I am a biju, a tailed beast. We are far stronger than any other being. We may look demon in appearances but we are far from being actual monsters or the such. And there are far fewer of us. There are nine of us, each one stronger than the former._**

 _'Nine? Like your tails?'_ He had asked and Kurama had nodded, his eyes far off and unfocused.

 ** _Yes. I am the strongest and that's not boasting but fact. However, that is of no real consequence to this conversation. The point is, because of our power and, let's call it rarity, humans had started fearing or lusting after us, in the sense that they wanted to use us. Now, that can be done by certain jutsus, by sealing or one clan can do it by Kekkei Genkai._**

 _'Sealing?'_ The blond had gone pale as soon as Kurama had said the word and the fox had rushed to reassure him that it was not Naruto's fault. He had been just a baby, back then.

 _The moment a biju is sealed in someone,_ he had then continued. **_That person becomes a Jinchuriki._**

 _'Jinchuriki?'_

 _ **Yes. They are usually people strong enough to hold us in their bodies without us destroying their minds. They are almost as rare as we are, although there was a village filled with such people, once. But because of such powers, combined with their natural talent with seals, the village was destroyed and its few survivors have scattered throughout the countries.**_

 _'That's terrible! How could anyone just destroy a village?! Just like that?!'_

 **That's how life is, Naruto.** Was the sad reply.

 _'So I am a Jinchuriki?'_ A nod was his answer. _'And we're now connected for life?'_ The nod was a bit more hesitant now but it was still there. Kurama had been worried that Naruto will hate the situation and position so he was both surprised and unbelievably relieved when he heard Naruto's response. _'That's great! We'll never be alone again!'_

The next day had been spent in bickering and Kurama occasionally talking about some aspects of his early life, while he had been free and innocent. Naruto had listened with rapt attention, barely allowing himself to breathe in fear of his companion stopping. That night, they had slept like they usually would, deciding that even their thoughts needed a rest.

 ** _I'm_ not _jealous, damn it! And most certainly not of the Uchiha brat!_**

 _'So, anyway, why do you want me to make a clone?'_

 _ **Like I said, I am bored. A bored fox is never a good one.**_

Naruto didn't say anything but decided to humor him anyway. He crossed his fingers in a + needed for the jutsu and channeled his chakra, feeling the red chakra of the Kyuubi joining in. It would have startled him, had the Kage Bunshin that appeared before him not taken whatever was at the tip of his tongue away. "K-Kurama?" He asked incredulously, staring at the one in front of him with a definitely stupefied expression.

For there before him stood a fox. It was a normal fox, not larger than a middle-sized dog, with big ears and everything. Its fur looked fire-red, like any other fox's would be. It was even walking on all four legs! Nothing strange there. However, the strange thing was its long, bushy tails. That's right, tail _s_. As in, more than one. Yes, this particular fox had not one, not two, not even _three_ tails but _nine_! Nine magnificent and beautiful tails, swishing around individually behind the small creature in a lazy and rather hypnotic way. It had the same whisker marks like Naruto did and when he looked into those red eyes (which were surrounded with black, as was its mouth), the blond knew for certain that this was his inhabitant. It's large ears were black on the inside and its teeth, when it grinned - or was it a smirk? - up at the boy, were sharp and far too white for a creature that must kill in order to survive.

 **"What's up, kit?"** Naruto jumped when he heard the clear words coming, for the first time not from his head, but from the fox's grinning mouth.

"H-how!?" Was all the blond could get out, stuttering from shock like he had never before. But before the fox could answer, Naruto heard Sasuke calling his name, obviously annoyed (read worried) with how long it was taking him to take a piss. Naruto squeaked. "They can't see you! Stay here, I'll come back later!" He promised, did the henge and rushed off in the most dignifying manner towards his "husband". Sasuke met him with a raised eyebrow and gestured with his hand to follow him. Sasuke was about to do so when he spotted Kurama trotting after the blond. He stared at the fox until Naruto called his name in confusion.

He pointed at the furry creature and Naruto turned around, almost crying horror when he first caught sight of the Kyuubi in miniature form. Only the fox had only one tail and its eyes were the same blue as Naruto's. "What's _that_ doing here?"

Kurama bristled at the way he was addressed while Naruto was too relieved to see he looked like a normal animal to react to it. "Oh, him? He's beed following me for a few minutes now."

"Did you feed him or something?"

"No." The blond answered as "she" walked over to pick the cute looking fox up and into "her" arms. "But isn't he awesome?" Naruto asked and the fox looked smugly at Sasuke at this, only to growl angrily at his reply.

"No. Put it down. It might be rabid. Or have flees."

 ** _Why that little!_**

 _'Hush, now.'_ The boy pouted at his friend. " _He_ doesn't. He's just fine."

"Naruto, we can't take him with us. This is a mission!" The Uchiha reminded him, he and the fox glaring at each other all the while. He will not budge at this! The little furry thing was definitely not staying with them.

"Please, Sasuke." The blond resorted to the one trick that had never failed. He wasn't even aware that he had lifted the henge and was in his original body as he looked up at the raven with pleading, puppy-dog eyes. Kurama, seeing how the slightly older boy was caving, decided to add insult to injury and mimicked his vessel. Sasuke stared at both blond a fox, doing his best not to give in. "Please?" Damn him! No! He was an Uchiha and he will not give in to the dobe! "It's only one fox! What harm could come from a furry little guy like him?"

"..."


	23. Chapter 23

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Utsukishi stared at the couple as they walked back to where they were resting for this break. Kiba gapped at the sight. Neji raised an eyebrow at what he was seeing. Lee looked delighted. Shino had no reaction, just like Shikamaru or Chouji. The four jonin didn't really know how to react or if what they were seeing was true or not. Inpu wondered if this was all really worth it the strange quirks that came with the Konoha shinobi he had hired.

The sight that caused all these reactions was, of course, Naruto and Sasuke. However, it wasn't just them. In Naruto's arms, enjoying the petting he was getting, was Kurama, the fearsome and infamous Kyuubi no Kitsune (not that they knew that). Beside the blond was the sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre, scowling with a bright blush on his cheeks, mortified that he had actually given in to the blond's request. Maybe he didn't deserve to kill Itachi if a little blond like Naruto could so easily bend him to his will.

Kurama was highly amused with the Uchiha's suffering at surrendering to Naruto. He had watched with glee as the stony facade all Uchihas wore crumble bit by bit until Sasuke had conceded defeat with a supposedly non-pulsed (but actually very embarrassed) 'Hn', took a hold of one of Naruto's wrists and dragged both Kitsune and his Kit towards the others. The blush that had surfaced when Naruto had turned from a girl into his original self while pleading with the taller boy had not yet receded, and so the Uchiha was trying to look (read glare) everywhere but at Naruto. His glare was exceptionally hard when he would glimpse Kurama and the Kyuubi would add fuel the the burning fire by giving him a true fox grin. He heard gritting of teeth every time.

Kurama settled into Naruto's lap as "she" and "her husband" sat with the other genin. He enjoyed it as his vessel softly pet him, although he will say it was a pretense if the Kit asked. After all, he had to look - he shuddered here - _cute_ and _cuddly_ and, most of all, _not dangerous_ if he wanted to stay like this. Sure, it was fun seeing the world through Naruto's eyes and running a commentary about it but he had missed his freedom. Even this limited freedom (as he had to stay close to his host's body in order to keep a small portion of his mind in the clone Naruto had made and he had taken over) was far better than forever sitting in that cage in Naruto's mind. And he didn't mind staying there like he originally had.

Uzumaki Naruto was not the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune's first Jinchuriki. Far from it, actually. The kid was his third in a row. That is almost a century of imprisonment for something he had no choice in doing, but that is a story for a later date. The point of this line of thinking is that Uzumaki Naruto was not the first and only human that had played vessel to the strongest biju in existence. And since he was not the first, but one of many (so to say, that is), Kurama could say that he was the best. His first two Jinchuriki had been aware of him from the first moment he was sealed into them. They, unlike Naruto, were in the know about what was going to happen and how they will be living their lives from that point on. And they decided that the best way to deal with the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon in them was by ignoring his presence completely, unless they needed to draw on his power in order to heal themselves or win some battle. Kurama hadn't really cared at first, as he knew he will outlive his hosts, but then they had started using him for wars. That's when he grew to hate his prison.

He couldn't do anything about it, though, because the seal was a strong one. He _had_ tried, oh how he had tried! But it was useless as the seal was made especially for sealing such powerful creatures, artifacts or _chakra_ like the biju were. His fellow Tailed Beasts were all sealed away somewhere or in someone like Kurama was, but none of them required the seal he had. The sealing of him had needed a self sacrifice. It was a forbidden jutsu unless completely, utterly necessary. After all, the humans were at least smart enough to realize that they can't kill him. How could they, when he could level mountains with a swing of just _one_ of his nine tails? The amount of damage Yondaime Hokage had managed to inflict on him was miraculous enough as it was, even for a once in a generation genius like Namikaze Minato.

When he had been sealed in Naruto, when he was _about_ to be sealed in Naruto, a small, blond newborn not a full hour old, he had been indignant, humiliated and oh so _angry_! He had considered it the ultimate insult to his greatness (yeah, he was arrogant and prideful, and he was damn proud of it!) was going to be mocked by being sealed in such a small, weak, young creature. Struggle as he might, Yondaime had still sealed him into the child, where he had been trashing around angrily for two years. By the third year, he had thought up the plan to fill the child's heart with bitterness and hate until he could take over its body or the seal weakened enough that he could escape. He had not cared that Naruto would die in the process.

When Naruto turned four, however, Kurama had calmed down enough about his indignant position (still very much firmly trapped inside of Naruto's body and mind) and he had started noticing things. Naruto wasn't blind either. Both vessel and inhabitant had watched as they were shunned away for something that was completely out of their control and the demon fox had grew to hate Konoha more and more... but he no longer hated his host. His Jinchuriki was such a child of innocence that Kurama had found it exceedingly difficult to be angry at his position anymore. He only hated it now because it was hurting Naruto. The Kyuubi would rage on for hours in his cage after the child fell asleep, indignant on his vessel's behalf for the treatment he was receiving. Had it not been fkr Naruto, Kurama would have probably destroyed the village all those years ago! Naruto was the one holding the demon in, separating him from the world he could cause such chaos in! He should be hailed as a hero!

And so, Kurama had, without his own notice, grown fond of the child that was his vessel. He never really had a chance to help the boy during his short but tough life other then heal the wounds he got from either training or the meaner people and kids from the village. It was the only way he could help ... until Naruto learned the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. That was when Kurama was first able to contribute some of his chakra to his host without the intention to heal. And then, in the fight with Haku, a month and a half later, he had felt Naruto's pain weakening the seal. Seeing his opportunity, Kurama had sprang into action. But not to escape. No, he healed his Jinchuriki and then gave him the power, speed and strength he would need to defeat his enemy. The boy he lived in had never been hurting so badly and so Kurama could not ignore it. It was crying out to him, the fear of eternal loneliness now that Uchiha was seemingly dead (Kurama could still hear his faint heartbeat and breathing with his super enhanced hearing, but he hadn't bothered to send that knowledge to his host. Naruto had been angry enough to kill the person who had caused him such pain and, had it not been Haku, he would have. In any other situation, such anger from Naruto would have been more than productive) and the fox had answered the call.

Naruto ended up sad after everything was said and done, anyway, but that was to be expected, too. He was too kind to be relieved at someone's death and he had really ended up taking a liking to the two missing nins of the Mist. Kurama had watched in confusion how his host would visit their graves and just ... sit there for an hour before going back to his team. However, his bond with the Uchiha had been growing as well. Kurama had snorted at the irony of it all, as he had watched the same bond be developed between one Namikaze Minato and Sasuke's father, Uchiha Fugaku. He did not like the fact that Naruto was getting attached to that man's son, as Fugaku had, after ten years of the most glorious shinobi partnership, rejected his and Minato's bond. He had avoided the blond, his once best friend, completely for a year before Minato decided to respect his friend's decision, even though it was tearing him up inside. Kurama had watched and had been as angry as his vessel at the time, but the Yondaime had managed to get back up to his feet and continued on with his life. He got married and had been expecting a child... He had learned to live without the partnership he had developed with Fugaku, who had not cared at sll that he had just tossed away something precious.

So now he had his fears that Fugaku's son was _really_ his father's son and would stomp all over Naruto's already fragile heart. Kurama wished he could warn his kit, but that would be cruel, as Naruto would actively be denying himself that was bringing him such joy in his life. Bickering with 'Sasuke-teme' always made the blond feel better, no matter what he overheard the villagers saying as he walked through the streets. It always made his day and it was fun watching Naruto get a bit flustered every time Sasuke showed even the slightest bit of care for him. For a child so starved of love and care for his twelve years of living on this Earth, the bond he was forming with Sasuke would probably be the best thing to heal his heart. Even if it just might end up completely breaking it.

Another set of persons of great interest to Kurama was Hatake Kakashi and Naruto's guardian from almost birth. Hatake Kakashi had been a devoted student and then ANBU to his beloved sensei, Minato, who then became Yondaime Hokage. Kurama had felt the young man's presence a few times while he was in his second host, especially in the last months with that particular Jinchuriki. Then, he had only once or twice a year felt his presence when he was sealed away in Naruto, until he became the blond's jonin sensei. He did not know what to make of Kakashi beyond the promise of never letting one of his comrades die before him. Admirable as that was, that did not say much about the masked man. The only other facts he knew about him was that he loved reading porn, he was always late, he was and excellent fighter (and had that cursed Sharingan at his disposal as well), he had lost his team when he was young and was orphaned a few years before that. He was smart and cunning and incredibly loyal to Minato. And he had been smart and perceptive enough to notice and recognize the bond budding between Naruto and Sasuke. That was it.

He knew even less about Naruto's protector. He was also someone incredibly loyal to the Yondaime, a _very_ skilled fighter (Kurama had watched the man secretly fighting off real and imaginary, small and big threats to Naruto for years now, but he had never seen him without his ANBU mask or getup), scarily smart and perceptive and devoted to his mission of protecting Naruto. The man had never interacted with a waking Naruto, although he had a few times chased his nightmares away by stroking the blond's soft hair. The man was obviously caring and kind. Beyond that, Kurama knew nothing of him, but that's okay. The only thing he really needed to know about that man was that he will keep Naruto safe.

"Naruto, who's that cute little guy?" Tenten asked, her voice snapping Kurama out of his little rewire. He had just been thinking of the time when he had first talked to Naruto and how easily he had been hurt by the thought that the sweet boy he knew Naruto to be wouldn't consider him as anything other than a monster. Good thing that Naruto had cleared that up, as it had started up a wonderful friendship between biju and Jinchuriki. Now, an hour doesn't pass that they don't talk to each other at least a little bit. That's how Naruto had almost ended up dying from that waterfall fall when he had been trying to outdo Sasuke in their silly D-rank missions. Had it not been for the Uchiha, who knows in what state Naruto would have been. That had been the only time Kurama had been thankful for the raven haired boy's presence.

"Oh, Kurama?" The fox jolted as Naruto used his real name. "He followed me around in the woods when I was, uh, doing my business. That's why it took so long. Couldn't shake him off."

"Kurama, huh?" Ino commented, staring at the cute creature ... which was glaring up at her. Weird. "So you plan on keeping him? I mean, you already picked out a name and all that."

"I dunno. He _is_ a wild animal. We'll see by the end of the mission."

"Can I hold him?" Sakura asked, smiling at the suddenly sulking fox. Naruto looked down as Kurama's face turned from sulking to scowling in a heartbeat. Sasuke looked down at the fox as well, wondering about the sudden change. It seemed to like only Naruto so far, but that would be absurd. Right?

 ** _Don't you dare, Naruto! I will scratch her eyes out if you hand me over to that shrieky girl._**

 _'As if I didn't guess that already, dattebayo.'_ Naruto sent back before smiling apologetically to Sakura-chan. ''I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, but I don't think he likes being held.''

''Don't be silly, Naruto!'' The pink haired girl suddenly leaned forward, snatching the furry animal up and out of Naruto's lap before either vessel or demon could react and taking the now squirming Kyuubi into her arms. She ignored his warning yelps as she settled him on his own lap, the only thoughts circling in her mind being that Sasuke would see just how cute she could be while she played and cared for the fuzzy creature. Of course, she didn't know that Sasuke, for reasons even he could not fathom, already has a strong dislike for the fox. It was mutual, of course, but they had silently agreed (without even knowing that they were thinking the same thing) to ignore each other in order to avoid upsetting/angering Naruto.

Kurama never said anything about not killing the girl who had so rudely snatched him up when he was giving clear ''back off'vibes.

Sakura screamed as she suddenly felt something wet hit her lap and she jumped into the air. Kurama flailed a bit as he was suddenly launched into the air as the pink haired girl continued screamed and trying to dry her kimono. The fox fell on Ino and as soon as the pale blond realized what was going on, she started screaming again, jumping to run around like Sakura was as the two girls yelled about wild animals. Kurama was sent flying into the air again, only this time he landed on Sasuke's lap. The Uchiha, who had been bored but his interest was peeked when the girls started losing their their heads and playing hot potato with Naruto's new pet, raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the culprit for all this madness. The disguised demon fox stared back up at him, as if in a challenge and Sasuke noticed that it was not what the girls thought it to be. It was Naruto's water pouch that the little fox had snatched up and had poured it over the two girls in order to free himself from them.

Naruto watched the staring match, wanting the two to at least tolerate each other, since he knew Kurama didn't like Uchihas (he had no idea why and the Kyuubi won't tell him yet) and that Sasuke wasn't very fond of, what he thought of as useless, animals.

He didn't know whether to be relieved or scared when he saw Sasuke smirk at his inhabitant and stroke the incredibly soft fur. ''Perhaps you're not so bad after all.''


	24. Chapter 24

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

''Yokata!'' Naruto breathed as he relaxed against the wall of the onsen they had found at the edge of the town they will be spending the night in.

They had been traveling the whole day without many stops, due to them trying to get their clients to their estate as fast as they can, while their pursuers still don't know where to look for them. However, as it was dangerous to travel at night, their jonin senseis have ordered their clients to be patient enough and to let them rest every night, be it in a town or making a camp on the road. The young Utsukishi had not been happy with this but had conceded anyway, as they didn't have much of a choice. Inpu had apologized for his daughter's behavior and the shinobi had brushed it off, since they didn't really care if she was a stuck up, spoiled brat. She was a client and they will have to protect her.

When the sun was setting, they just came to the edge of a town and they found this nice hotel with a hot spring, so they had decided to stay there for the night. The heiress had nothing against this, as there was a festival held that night in the town and that they will attend after they freshened up a bit. The five girls were staying in a big room with Kurenai while the boys were each staying with their sensei in one of the other rooms. The inn keeper had been happy to see that he will be having so many guests tonight.

After they had settled into their rooms, the sixteen shinobi and their two clients agreed that a good soak was in order. The kunoichi and Utsukishi went to the women's side while the male genin went to the baths meant for males. The three jonin had decided to take a private pool for themselves, so they can smoke, drink sake and have conversations not meant for the ears of minors. Kurama and Akamaru were left to sulk in their respective rooms as pets were not allowed in the onsen baths.

Currently, Kiba was snooring against a big rock while Chouji was eating the tea cakes they got instead of sake. Shikamaru was on a float, his hands underneath his head, only his legs in the water, observing the darkened sky overhead in the same lazy manner he watched clouds. Shino had decided against going to the public baths and was as such in the tree nearby, watching his companions while he played with his bugs. Lee was swimming in one end of the pool, as far away from the meditating Neji as he could be.

Naruto was soaking up to his shoulders in the soothing, warm water and enjoying being a male again. It was agreed on that he'll use his henge only on the road, as any assassin would not be so stupid as to attack in a hotel or during a festival. It would be too bright for him or her to hide and there would be too many witnesses. So the blond was now enjoying the hot springs, allowing his muscles to relax and his brain to stop thinking ... If only he could shut up Kurama's annoying whining as well. Oh, well. He can't really blame the biju, as he was forced to stay in the room when Naruto was here, enjoying the onsen. "This feels so good!" He said with a happy smile, only to hear a non-comenntal 'Hn' from his left. He frowned and looked over to his companion.

Uchiha Sasuke had actually joined them on their trip to the baths, much to their surprise (and the girls' secret delight. They were now trying to peek through the high fence separating the baths in order to get a glimpse of a naked Sasuke, much to Kurenai's exasperation). He had stayed quiet the whole time up until now, as he sat with Naruto, the two completely ignored by the other boys. His pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight and the surrounding lamp lights that were strategically placed to make a relaxing atmosphere. He hadn't bothered to acknowledge the other boys and had simply sat down beside Naruto and leaned back, switching from watching the stars to calmly observing the other males making fools of themselves.

Naruto was secretly very happy to be the only one the black haired boy was paying attention to, as that meant Sasuke acknowledged him, even if only a little more than the other boys. He heard Kurama snickering before the damned fox started teasing him about it, much to Naruto's mortifying embarrassment. Quickly searching for something to distract him, Naruto decided that Sasuke was his only escape and so he did what he does best: he started up a conversation.

"Anou, Sasuke?" The older boy aknowledged him with a grunt and Naruto took that as the invitation to continue that it was. "If you don't mind me asking ... Why do you hate your aniki so much?"

Sasuke opened his eyes and turned to the blond, his eyes lacking any form of emotion or warmth. He was quiet for a long, awkward moment and Naruto looked around to make sure no one was going to eavesdrop on them. After two minutes passed that the Uchiha hadn't answered, Naruto was about to tell him that he didn't need to answer and that the blond was sorry and he won't ask again, when the raven haired boy spoke up.

"I used to love Itachi, my nii-san, more than anyone else in the world." Naruto shut his mouth and listened to the slightly older boy's quiet words. Sasuke never shared anything personal so he wasn't going to miss this opportunity to learn something more about his friend. "I wanted his approval, his acknowledgment, even more than I wanted my father's. And I always thought I had it. Until the day he killed everyone but me. He told me he won't kill me. _There is no value in killing the likes of you... Foolish little brother_ , he had said. _If you wish to kill me, then Hate me, detest me, curse me and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to your pitiful life._ He said it right after I found out it was him who did it. It was him ... he killed our parents, our uncles and aunts, our cousins... Everyone. In one night, everything I used to know and love was ripped out of my life." His gaze, once far off and glazed, returned to the shocked blond, who was staring at him with sorrowful and concerned eyes. They were a bit more shiny than they should be, but Sasuke wasn't going to point that out, as he felt his own black orbs stinging. This is the first time he talked about _that night_. With anyone. And it felt good to tell all of this to someone. To _Naruto_. Because he knew his compassion was genuine and it was not pity. Pity was the last thing he wanted. "So I decided to become stronger and avenge my family. He destroyed the world I knew, Naruto. How could I _not_ hate him."

The blond stayed quiet and for the first time since he was left behind in his room, Kurama fell silent as well. Those blue eyes and black eyes were locked in a gaze that made the rest of the world fade away. The noise of the others boys was nonexistent. The stars were forgotten. No light reached them as they stared at each other. The two (actually three, but Sasuke didn't know about Kurama) participants of this conversation could only focus on each other. Finally, the blond spoke up.

"What were they like? Your family." He had never had a family of his own, so he was curious as to what it was like to be a part of one, especially one so big. The closest he had to a family were Iruka-sensei and the old man Hokage. He wondered if being in a real family was like when the Hokage would go grocery shopping with him so he would get reasonable prices or when the old man would search for him in the woods and they'd share the fish Naruto caught in the stream and cooked on the fire. Or if it was like when Iruka-sensei would scold him for something he did but still treat him ramen afterwards anyway. Did the warm, fuzzy feeling he gets when they smiled proudly or fondly at him occur when parents and other such family members did the same to their own children? He always liked to think that it was that way.

Sasuke paused for a minute, recalling what they were all like. There were quite a few things he could say about them all. "Kaa-san was ... nothing like an Uchiha. She was bright and cheerful, always a gentle smile on her face. She used to love making me embarrassed, something I always guessed mothers loved doing to their sons. I heard she tried it with Itachi, but somehow I never could imagine him flustered. She married into the clan despite her not being of any famous family. Otou-san loved her and so his father had to accept it. Otou-san was ... mostly cold and distant. For years, I thought he only loved Itachi, as he mostly focused on him, but that was understandable. You'll understand when I tell you about Itachi. Anyway, he always always saying I was too young for this or that, often not really answering my questions. Or he would tell me that I needed to get stronger or better and be more like my brother."

"That's cruel." Naruto couldn't help but say with a scowl. Sasuke smiled, wondering what his father would think of his blond best friend.

"You have _no_ idea. But that aside, he was only trying to make me become stronger. Kaa-san told me he always talked about me when they were alone and that had delighted me. When I was eight, he and Itachi had a falling out after cousin Shisui's death. Nii-san had looked up to him but he told me he had killed him, his best friend. Anyway, father then turned his attentions to me and so he thought me our family's most basic jutsu - Katon: Gokakyū no Jutsu. Not long after that, _it_ happened."

"What was this Shisui like?"

"Shisui was Itachi's best friend. From what I heard, he was the one who most often trained with him before he entered the Academy and then became a genin. He became famous for the way he used his Sharingan. He was well loved. I remember him being a really caring person, always ready with a warm smile although he could be as serious as any other Uchiha. One night, he just didn't show up at the clan meeting and the only other person not present had been Itachi."

"Did he really kill him?"

Sasuke could not answer that. He didn't know. Like always, he was at war with himself. A part of him wanted to say yes, because if Itachi could kill his parents, then was it so far off to do the same with a cousin? But there was the other part, the part that still longed for his nii-san, the child that refused to let go. It was denying vehemently that Itachi could do something like that to Shisui.

"Then ...," here Naruto hesitated and Sasuke looked over to the blond, who was worrying his lower lip. "What was Itachi like? I mean, before ... everything."

"Hm. He was my nii-san. That's all I really cared about. I wanted him to train me all the time but he was already in ANBU since he was, what, eleven."

"Eleven!?"

Sasuke couldn't hold back a smirk at the reaction. "Yes. He graduated from the Academy at six, after only a year of studying because he could do a Kage Bunshin-"

"W-what?" The blond's mind might as well have snapped. Kurama was gawking back in their room, not believing his fox ears.

"Hai. He activated his Sharingan when he was eight and he got it with two tomoes straight away. He graduated with the top score only second to the Yondaime. He is a freak of nature with how strong he is."

"Tomoes?"

"Ah," Sasuke said as he activated his own Sharingan. He let Naruto study his eyes before explaining. "Those two commas are called the tomoe. Most commonly, when an Uchiha activates their Sharingan, they activate it with only one. Those who have more talent or more chakra, it's really only a guess as to what's the difference, activate it with two. Itachi, three months after he had activated it, had the fully matured Sharingan."

"Wow."

Sasuke let his eyes return to normal and leaned back against the rocky edge of the pool. "He was always ... weird, I guess. I was young so I didn't care or understand, as he was my nii-san who would always tell me he loves me and will always be there for me without saying anything. He would show me techniques but never stay while I trained. He would only hint at answers if I asked him for help with homework, always telling me that I needed to learn it, not have someone else give me the illusions of knowledge. Whenever I overdid it with training or hurt myself, he would carry me back home on his back. When I was really little and we still both had a bit of a sweet tooth, he would leave his sweets in the same place despite knowing I would take it and he would call it love." Naruto listened to these beautiful memories as his friend's voice turned bitter.

''And then he ... changed. Started having more missions as ANBU and neglecting the clan meetings. Otou-san was soon after his case and not that long after that, Shisui died mysteriously. They found a suicide note but most of the older members of the clan thought it was Itachi who did it. I hadn't believed it back then, but I sure as hell do now. He started distancing himself more and more until the day it happened. That's the first time in months that he flicked my forehead, but it was also the last time he did it ad will never do it again.''

''Flick your forehead?'' That, Naruto didn't understand but he winced slightly as Sasuke swiftly moved in and demonstrated. ''Itai!'' The blond cried and that got the attention of the other boys just as Naruto scowled at his friend and tackled the smiling boy into the water. Lee and Kiba were fast to come up behind them to stop them from drowning each other as they held each other down, wrestling in the pool. They weren't letting go no matter how much Lee and Kiba tugged at them. Outside, they were fighting and calling each other names but inside they were laughing, enjoying the moment as they ''played'' in the water.

Sasuke's melancholy mood had completely disappeared by the time Kakashi came in and separated the two. Neji was muttering under his breath about his relaxation being interrupted and Shikamaru was calling them troublesome, but neither boy from Team 7 cared. They were still bickering as they dried off and got dressed, still throwing insults at each other as they walked down the halls to their rooms, still bumping each other's shoulder as they got ready to go to the festival. Kakashi just watched them as he finished getting ready and left the room, not really wanting to listen to them anymore. He might know that it was their way of showing companionship, but he wasn't a fan of it.

As soon as they were alone, Sasuke walked over to his backpack. He beckoned Naruto over with his hand while still rummaging through the bag and Naruto, with a curious Kurama in his arms, walked over cautiously. Both Kitsune and Kit watched with interest as Sasuke pulled out on of his ''relaxation'' books (before anyone asks, they were about the different types of weapons and which is the best for which situation) and started leafing through the pages. Two pairs of blue eyes (as Kurama wasn't about to show he was anything more than the cute little forest creature that he, of course, wasn't) as two pages which seemed to have been glued or taped together were pulled apart and Sasuke took out six pictures out of them. They both let out a yelp when Sasuke suddenly pulled on Naruto's arm, tugging the blond boy to sit next to him.

Naruto stared as Sasuke handed him the pictures, finding the first to be of the Uchiha family just after Sasuke was born. There was a beaming, if tired, woman with grayish-black hair and black eyes, sitting on the hospital bed, holding hands with a brown-haired man with black eyes that had managed to pull only the slightest of smiles. He was resting his hand proudly on the shoulder of a twelve year old boy that could have been Sasuke's twin, if not for the paler hair (like his mother's) that was tied in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck and the two lines running down his face, beside his nose from his eyes. In his arms was the obviously couple of hours old Sasuke, holding onto the finger offered to him by the older boy.

He felt Sasuke lean against his shoulder in order to show the faces on the picture with his left arm, since he was leaning on his right. ''My father, Uchiha Fugaku,'' he said, pointing to the man. ''My mother, Mikoto, That's Itachi, twelve years old, holding me. It was supposedly taken right after my first check up. I really wouldn't know.'' Naruto nodded and memorized each of the faces, as these were the people that made Sasuke who he was today.

The youngest Uchiha took the photo so Naruto could see the next one. It was of the entire Uchiha Clan, a few years later. A five year old Sasuke was standing in front of his father's feet as they stood in the middle of the picture, as the head family of the clan. Mikoto was on Fugaku's left side, as befitting a wife, while Itachi stood to his right as the heir. His bigger hand was clutched by little Sasuke's chubby fingers. There were various men and women Naruto could remember once seeing in the village and others he didn't recognize. Sasuke pointed to a few of them, mainly Shisui, his aunt and uncle Uruchi and Teyaki and a few others that had been really close to him. He then took that picture as well and Naruto looked at the third picture.

This photo was of a seven year old Sasuke, his parents and his nineteen years old brother. It was a very formal picture from the New Years clan celebration before the massacre. They were all dressed in beautiful kimonos, looking like royalty, if Narute ever so one. There were no smiles on the two older male Uchiha's faces, but Mikoto still had a polite smile on hers while Sasuke was somehow half pouting, half shyly smiling at whoever was taking the picture. Naruto memorized the faces, still alive and mostly happy, before the tragedy took them away and killed Sasuke's smile in the process. The boy looked even more handsome when he was smiling. Sasuke looked at their faces as well, tracing them with his finger before taking it to show the next one.

It was of Itachi, Mikoto and Sasuke, obviously taken by Fugaku. Itachi was sleeping in his mother's lap as Sasuke played with his hair. Little Sasuke had his older brother's forehead protector on and was smiling this big, silly grin at his beloved brother's resting face. Mikoto was observing them like any proud and loving mother would.

The fourth photograph was of Itachi, Fugaku and Sasuke, Mikoto's feet visible as well as a little part of her face as she covered the three sleeping Uchiha males. Itachi was sleeping on Fugaku's outstretched arm while Sasuke, now six or seven, was using his nii-san's arm in the same manner. Naruto repressed a giggle at the silly picture. He would have never imagined his impassive, uncaring friend to ever do anything as silly as that. Or his brother and father from the way Sasuke had described them, for that matter.

Sasuke took that picture and Naruto gasped at the cute and _totally_ unexpected sight that greeted his eyes. Kurama was gawking, too, as he always thought that the Uchiha were born stoic bastards. Before them was the picture of a four year old Sasuke sleeping sprawled across his brother's stomach and legs, the older Uchiha in a half upright sitting position with his arms wrapped around his baby brother. Okay, those were manageable levels of cute, but the white cat ears both were sporting on their heads and the smiles tugging at their lips, even while they napped or simply relaxed, was too much. Naruto couldn't stop the coo from leaving his mouth, only to blush when he realized what he did. He wiped his head around to see Sasuke's reaction, expecting an angry scowl or a murderous glare, only to find himself staring at the blushing cheeks of the youngest of the two Uchiha left. His eyes were averted from Naruto's gaze, but he was still turned towards the blond's direction.

When their eyes met, they could see ... _something_ in each other's gaze and they leaned forward, both curious as to what that _something_ was. Kurama just watched the proceedings in silence as they grew closer and closer together, blue on black, faces a few inches apart-

Only to jump apart when Kiba and Akamaru flew into their room, quickls closing the doors behind them. Kurama, who had been launched out of Naruto's lap when his host jumped, growled as soon as the room stopped spinning from where he had fallen flat on his snout. At the sound, the dog lover and his partner looked behind them and were met with three glares, Sasuke's and Kurama's competing for the scariest. Kiba sighed in relief before shuffling closer to the two seated boys, the Uchiha having long since hid his family photos out of view.

"Thank goodness you guys were still in! Listen, you've got to hide me! That sadistic masochist for training, Lee, won't leave me alone! He has been chasing me all around the hotel for the past hour!"

Naruto and Sasuke just stared at him before black eyes turned to red and hand seals were formed in a quick succession. "Katon: Gokakyo no Jutsu-"

"AHH!"


	25. Chapter 25

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

Half an hour after Sasuke had almost roasted the Inuzuka and his dog, the twelve genin, four jonin and their two clients were in the town for the festival. Kiba was still sore about having ran away screaming like a little girl, but he sure as hell hadn't planned on staying to get cooked like a roasted duck. The Uchiha was downright frightening when he got pissed. Lee, who had been barreled over in Kiba's escape from the fire, was now thinking of ways to improve his training so he could challenge the younger genius in a fight, even as he repressed winces from his bruises and burns hurting with every step. The black haired genius was still pissed that such an intimate moment had been intruded upon, especially as he had been opening up to Naruto, for reasons unknown to him. And the blond was just relieved that he could take Kurama so he won't have to listen to the fox's complaining all night.

They had all borrowed yukatas from the hotel and were now walking down the streets, having fun. Sakura was dressed in a red yukata with sakura petals pattern, her hair pulled up in a messy bun. Beside her, Ino was in a light blue yukata that had gold designs, her hair also in a bun. Hinata was in a plain lavender kimono with a white sash and Tenten had opted for a traditional Chinase dress with twin green dragons on the light blue material. Neji had taken a black and white yukata and Lee opted for a red one with a green belt, as the green monstrosities he and Gai had wanted were disapproved by everyone. Kiba was in a gray yukata with red square designs, Akamaru peeking from the folds as they walked beside Shino, dressed in a plain dark blue yukata. Kakashi, still in henge, was wearing a black and silver kimono as he tried to cheer up the red and orange dressed Gai. Kurenai was being lead around by Asuma, both of them dressed in red and blue, looking like a pair. Chouji had found a nice sea green kimono for himself while Shikamaru had grabbed the first one within reach, a nice brown yukata with leaf designs. Naruto had been forced into a blue kimono with clouds and gold patterns as it matched his eyes and hair while Sasuke had taken a black yukata with red and purple spiral designs and a dark blue sash with an Uchiha fan hidden in its folds (it was his own, as he refused not to wear any symbol of his proud family). Utsukushi was now in a light purple kimono with yellow and pink rose petal design while her father was in a dark purple kimono.

The rich girl had been hanging all over Naruto, annoying his companions greatly. She had a few scratches and bite marks from where Kurama had attacked her in annoyance when she disturbed him in his place in Naruto's arms. Sasuke was smirking at her smugly as it was apparent he was the only one the fox could tolerate, much to Utsukushi's displeasure. Sasuke had even worse luck, as not only were Ino and Samura attached to his arms, most females at the festival were staring and giggling at him. It was getting on his nerves. Neji wasn't that far off as quite a few girls were ogling him, too, but one glare from white eyes was enough to send them packing, unlike with Sasuke's glare, where they would squeal just because he had looked at them. Kakashi guessed that this was one time and place where the famous Uchiha glare didn't have that much of an effect.

Naruto, although he was having fun, was very uncomfortable, especially ever since Utsukushi had gotten fed up with Kurama and had snatched him from his hold, threw him and then dragged him away from the Kyuubi and Sasuke. The last glimpse he got of them was Sasuke shaking off Ino and Sakura to pick him up, two pairs of angry red eyes glaring after them. Utsukushi then proceeded to drag him around for two hours before they caught a glimpse of the others again. It was Tenten competing in a knife throwing booth, Neji taking an uncaring looking around, scanning their surroundings. A bit further away, he could see Kiba and Lee competing at catching goldfish with little nets, wanting to get gifts for Hinata and Sakura. Utsukushi then dragged him away again and they headed for a cotton candy stand. In the past two hours, he had been eating all sorts of delicious treats, all his client's treats. She had been smiling the whole time, never losing contact, hugging him and even kissing his cheek a few times. He didn't know why she was acting this way but he just wanted to find Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme and, most of all, Kurama.

The demon fox had been agitated ever since they were separated but if Naruto asked, he would say he was fine, if only a bit irritated. He guessed that the girls were annoying him or that he simply didn't like being with Sasuke ... or could it be the crowd? He was worried about the flash of red eyes he had seen and wondered if the rest of Kurama's tails were going to burst if he got angry enough. That's why he wanted to get back to the Kitsune before things got really ugly. He still didn't know how Kurama was able to take over a clone and transform like that, but he guessed that was going to stay one of Kurama's mysteries.

Besides, he wanted to spend some time with Sasuke! They hadn't had a moment's peace since Sasuke had chased Kiba out of their room. He feared Sasuke would clamp up again if he left the older boy alone (or with Sakura and Ino, anyway) for too long. And he didn't want that, as they were finally heading somewhere with their unmentioned friendship. He had been so happy when he had opened up and told him something so intimate. He smiled at the thought of the two of them going to places, eating together, training together...

Naruto didn't see it, but Utsukushi's eyes had turned blood red and a chilling snarl was etched on her pretty face as she caught sight of one Uchiha Sasuke, following after a red blur that was running in their direction. Uchiha returned her glare with his own but he didn't see the red tint in her eyes, or if he did, he must have thought that it was the low lights playing tricks.

"Utsukushi-chan?" Naruto called and the snarl left her face in a second, turning a large smile at the blond. Those blue eyes were looking at her curiously and she quickly shook her head before dragging him the other way. However, Kurama was not having any of that. Using his true powers, Kurama sped up and caught the lower part of Naruto's kimono and _tugged_ until both the blond and the black haired girl fell onto their butts. The whisker-scared boy groaned at the throbbing backside until he felt the healing chakra from his inhabitant flow through him and the pain ebbed away. He then felt something settle in his lap and blue eyes met fox-like red, Kurama grinning triumphantly at him. Just beyond the fox in his face, Naruto could see his client, who had landed in some dirt and as such ruined her kimono. Before he could say or think anything, a pale hand appeared in his line of vision and he looked up, a smile stretching across his face when blue eyes met black.

Sasuke spent another moment scanning him for injuries before scowling at the blond. Getting the message, Naruto gripped Sasuke's outstretched hand and allowed the slightly older boy to lift him back to his feet. Those onyx orbs did another sweep and pale hands adjusted his ruffled kimono before the Uchiha was dragging him away just as Kakashi and Gai appeared with Inpu. The man immediately ran over to his daughter, who jerked up with a growling sound as she stared after the retreating backs of Uchiha Sasuke and the object of her interest, along with that damned fox!

"Utsukushi-sama!" Inpu yelled under his breath as soon as he fell on his knees beside the girl. He reached out to touch her but a firm, cold glare of glinting red eyes stopped him. He suddenly subtly hunched in on himself, his head slightly bowed and his eyes fixated on the ground. "Utsukushi-sama, are you alright?"

"No!" She hissed and Inpu flinched at the sound. "Not only are my garments ruined but my Naruto is gone as well! And all because of that Uchiha-kisama!" Inpu further flinched away and hunched in on himself at the venom in the insult, a type of language she only used when really angry. And that never bodes well for him. "Inpu, send one of _them_ to take care of that kisama. Nothing lethal. Just enough to make sure he suffers and realizes that he is no one. Make sure that he never interferes with my plans.''

Inpu didn't say anything for a moment before he nodded. ''It is done, Utsukushi-sama.''

''Are you alright?'' Kakashi asked from above them, he and Gai having just walked up to them. Utsukushi looked up ''sheepishly'' and smiled at them while Inpu sighed.

''Hai. I just hit the ground harder than I had thought so my ankle hurts...''

''I guess it can't be helped.'' Inpu said as he helped his ''daughter'' to her feet. ''You should return to the hotel.''

''No!'' The girl denied immediately. ''I was having such a good time with Naruto! I won't go!''

Kakashi's eyes narrowed suspiciously but he nodded. ''I will find Naruto and tell him to go back with you.''

''There's no need for that-''

''Yay!'' Inpu's halfhearted protest was interrupted by his daughter's delighted squeal. She smiled smugly as her plans unraveled just like she wanted them to. As soon as Naruto was away from the dark haired boy, _they_ will strike and the Uchiha will find out the new meaning of terror and torture. And when she disposes of him, she will have Naruto all to herself.

Kakashi nodded and went off to search for the blond and the raven. It didn't take long as he soon found them at the only ramen joint in the little town, where Sasuke was treating Naruto to his third bowl already. ''Naruto,'' The blond looked up, the little fox sitting on his lap glaring at the copy ninja with such intensity that Kakashi swore it had heard their conversation and was hating him at the moment for approving. That animal was far too smart for its own good, even for a fox. ''Utsukushi-san has twisted her ankle and is returning to the hotel. She demanded that you escort her.'' Now he had a pair of black eyes glaring at him too and Kakashi wondered if he should just send Sasuke along... But they needed them all spread out like they were now, as Kakashi had felt a strange presence not long ago. He knew they will not like this. ''Sasuke, do one more seep of this area, then you can return to the hotel as well.''

''Eh? I'll be guarding Utsukushi-chan on my own?'' Naruto asked and Kurama growled, as he had noticed that the annoying girl usually stayed away when the Uchiha was near his host. If Sasuke was out of the picture, Kurama would have to reveal that he was more than he appeared to be in order to help Naruto if the blond got into some sort of trouble.

''We were hired to guard them, Naruto, and right now, there is some suspicious activity here. We need as many ninja here as we can and I am sure you can make enough Kage Bunshin to cover the whole hotel on your own.''

''Of course!'' Naruto finished his bowl, thanked the woman who had served them and straightened up with Kurama dangling in his arms. He then turned to look at Sasuke, an apologetic smile on his face. "I'll see you later, teme."

"Dobe," the other acknowledged with a nod before turning the other way, more than eager to finish the sweep before returning to the hotel, where they could talk in the privacy of their room. He'll trigger trap the door so Kakashi will leave them alone. They seriously needed to talk about what Kiba had interrupted, both the conversation and the moment that had followed. Besides, he wanted to know how Naruto _really_ got Kurama, as the fox was far too smart to be a normal animal. A kyuchiyose, maybe? But when could have Naruto learned that? Besides, the blond would have been boasting about it for days if he had.

"You better not be long, bastard, or I'll lock you out of the room."

"Hey, now! I sleep there, too." Kakashi halfheartedly protested and the blond snickered as he thought about both his cool sensei and impassive teammate stewing outside the locked door while he, Uzumaki Naruto, was having happy dreams in the room on his comfy bed. Sasuke stared at the fox who had just snorted as he saw his host's thought and couldn't help but want to see that happen. When he felt those black eyes resting on him, the Kyuubi stuck his tongue out at the Uchiha and the raven's eyebrow twitched.

"Hn. Usuratonkachi." With that, Sasuke turned around and walked away in the different direction, all the while ignoring the whiskered blond's yells of "Teme!" and various other insults with a scowl on his face. As soon as the Uchiha was completely out of sight, it was replaced with a big smile before he turned around and followed his waiting sensei to his waiting duty.

00000

Hours later, Kitsune and Kit were bored out of their minds from sitting around and doing nothing this long. It was well past midnight and the others have yet to return, which left Naruto feeling sour fore being left out because Utsukushi wanted him to be her guard. She should have chosen one of the girls, since boys weren't allowed into girls' rooms, even if they were bodyguards. It was hotel policy.

Kurama grumbled from where he had sprawled himself over Sasuke's bed, having done so because he wanted to annoy the Uchiha when he returned, but now he was close to dozing off from boredom. This was almost as bad as when he had been stuck in infant Naruto! All he could see was a small nursery and the occasional nurse to take care of the blond baby or, even worse, Sarutobi would come by to check on him. The rest of the time, he could only sleep or stare at the ceiling. He had slept two years, until Naruto was considered "old enough" to live on his own with help. Now, he had been ready, at one point, to destroy the whole village of Konoha for their treatment of him, but the rage he felt on the child's behalf would have leveled a continent. But that was beside the point. The point was that he was bored to death and a bored Kyuubi no Kitsune is a dangerous Kyuubi no Kitsune.

 **"Naruto, let's do something."** He whined at his vessel, who only whined back that he was just as bored and he didn't know how to solve it. **"I know! We can put worms on everyone's pillows and watch the fallout! Or we could let lose a rat-"**

"What?!"

 **"Ok, a mouse, then and watch the girls freak out over a creature ten times smaller than them-"**

"WHAT!?"

 **"It doesn't even have to be a real mouse!"** Kurama pleaded with his Jinchuriki. That's right, the great Kyuubi was begging his vessel. Damn his pride, he was too _bored_ to care about it! **"How about we do it now, with that spoiled brat down the hall? It'll be fun!"** He promised gleefully, only to pout when Naruto stubbornly shook his head.

"No! She's our client and we need to keep her safe!"

 **"That's why the mouse can be a fake! A cat toy!"**

"No, Kurama." The fox humphed and lay back down on the Uchiha's bed, only to jump three feet into the air when the door slammed open and Kakashi and Gai brought Sasuke in. Naruto was on his feet in an instant, only to momentarily freeze in place when he heard the older boy whimpering in a mixture of pain, fear and sheer desperation, as if reliving his worst nightmare.

"Sasuke!" The blond was moving again just as the two jonin placed the dark haired boy down on his bed. He was a step away when Sasuke shot up, glazed eyes shinning with fear as he tried to fight off Kakashi and Gai. The silver-haired man kept calling out to hum and the other genin in front of their room, peaking through the still wide open door, started calling out to him, too, but there was no response. The Uchiha somehow managed to grasp his sword and was about to unsheathe it when Naruto called out again. "SASUKE!" The boy froze, looked around, before falling into unconsciousness again. Kakashi sighed in relief but it was soon replaced by concern as a fewer broke out and the usually pale cheeks burned red while the rest of the face became white as a sheet. The whimpers soon returned, followed by trashing around, whatever Sasuke had been seeing returning full force.

Soon enough, he started mumbling incoherently in his unconscious state. "Kaa-san! K-kaa-san!... No! Otou-san! Please, no! Nii-san! I want Nii-san!" The trashing was picking up and Asuma had joined them in holding the boy down. They were all confused, as Sasuke had been just fine when Kakashi had picked up Naruto to send him off as Utsukushi's guard. " _Nii-san!_ "

Naruto, without thinking, remembered the last picture taken of the family and he made a hand seal. A small could of smoke covered him as his form transformed and when the smoke cleared up, in his place stood a tall, raven haired man with black eyes and pale skin. He was still dressed in the night shirt and pants Naruto had dressed himself in as he prepared for bed, but other than that, he was the perfect replica of Uchiha Itachi. And just in time, as Sasuke jerked awake again, eyes even more frantic than before.

Before he could start yelling again, Naruto closed the distance between them and drew his ''otouto'' into a hug, letting Sasuke's head rest against his chest. The Uchiha tensed for a few heart-stopping moments before he began to relax against his ''Nii-san'', hold tightly onto ''Itachi's'' shirt and arms. He kept mumbling things about a nightmare, mother and father being dead and how it couldn't be Itachi who did it. Naruto felt a tugging on his heart strings as his friend, usually so cold and distant, clanged to him as if he were a lifeline. He looked up for a second to see that Kakashi, despite his obvious surprise at Naruto knowing anything about Itachi, let alone how he looked, had had the mind to usher everyone away from the door other than himself, Gai and Kurenai, who was the best at medical things.

His eyes returned to Sasuke as the boy kept babbling and he sighed in a manner he had heard Sasuke do it in quite a few times and he spoke in a quiet voice, imagining what someone so similar in appearance to Sasuke would sound. He remembered how Sasuke had quoted his brother's last words to him and he did his best to mimic that manner of speech and depth of voice.

''It's alright, Sasuke.'' Naruto was surprised at the velvety voice he had managed to produce and he saw the jonins stiffen at the sound of it. However, Naruto paid them no mind as Sasuke stopped shivering at the sound of it. And Sasuke was the one who was important now. _Always_ , a part of his mind whispered, but Naruto was too focused on his friend to listen to it. Kurama, on the other hand, was watching Naruto's new form curiously. Something about it seemed ... _familiar_ , but for the life of him, the fox couldn't say _what_. ''It's okay. It was only a dream, otouto. Chichia and Kaa-san are just down the hall, asleep in their room. Everything is fine. Go back to sleep, Sasuke.'' To his surprise, Sasuke just nodded and, still clinging to him, fell right asleep.

Naruto, still in his henge, dared to focus on the three other people in the room. Kurama, naturally, ignored them and settled beside the sleeping Uchiha, looking at him, really _looking_ at him and not trying to find Fugaku in him. It had just dawned on him that this boy was the same age as his vessel, had just as tough a past and was just as broken, if only in a different way, as his Jinchuriki. Pity welled up in him but the Kyuubi quickly stomped on it. The brat of an Uchiha would never forgive him if he pitied him, even if only in his thoughts. And since he and Naruto seemed dead set, if unknowingly, on forming a full partnership, then he will need to learn how to ... get along ... and more than tolerate the boy.

Kakashi was still staring at a face he had never thought to see if not in the middle of an attempt to take the other down. After all, Uchiha Itachi was an S-class criminal and it was his duty, or so he saw it, as his once senpai, to defeat Itachi. If only so that Sasuke would let go of his revenge and focus on rebuilding his life. Although, it would seem he had already started doing that.

''What happened?'' The three jonin shivered once more at the voice, as it has been years since they had last heard it.

''He was ambushed somewhere in the forest surrounding the town. He must have been out for an hour, at the very least, when we found him. There was a trail left, so I guess that Asuma will find them before morning. We don't know what they, as there were two footprints in the dirt, did but hopefully, we will be able to interrogate them throughly so we can find a ... cure. A more convenient and permanent one.''

The Uzumaki glared up at his teacher and Kakashi felt a thrill go down his spine, as he remembered all the times Uchiha-black eyes glared at him. Obito, Fugaku, Itachi and now Sasuke... Somehow, the Uchiha glare was the scariest on Itachi, who rarely wore it. His blank facade was scary enough to send their enemies running the other way. It was fascinating how Naruto could imitate the older Uchiha brother so well.

''This cure is just fine.''

''You can't stay in henge forever, Naruto!'' Kurenai snapped and Kurama hissed at her, his tail standing on end in warning. Naruto just glared at her and the tingling that went down her spine was most definitely not a thrill but rather fear. She heard all about the prodigy that was Uchiha Itachi and although she knew this was Naruto, it was instinct to want not to annoy that man.

''Watch me.'' Red met black as the two dark haired figures glared at each other, Naruto's scowl making Itachi's face look deadly. Before anyone could react, there was a knock on the doors and Asuma walked in, dragging two men by the scuffs of their necks. He was a little worse for wear but he didn't seem to have gotten any serious injuries, which was good. All they needed now was an injured shinobi to further complicate the mission.

''Sorry to interrupt, but I caught them.'' At the sudden loudness of the smokers voice, Sasuke tensed in his sleep and Naruto lowered his friend's head into his lap and started threading his fingers through the dark hair. He was surprised by how soft it was. He could do this the whole night. Sasuke relaxed once again as Asuma stared at the man he had thought to be long and far gone by now. Once glance at Kurama, however, explained almost everything. ''Oh. I'll just ... be going now.''

''And so will we.'' Kakashi said as he dragged Gai out and grabbed Kurenai on the way. It was obvious that they won't be able to do anything for Sasuke right now, as the boy was showing signs of trauma even when unconscious. Besides, it would seem that Naruto got it all under control. No need to impose on his good work. ''We will come back in an hour or two, after we have a ... _chat_ ... with Sasuke's attackers. If you need us, we will be just one shout away. Jaa!''

And with that, he dragged his two colleagues out and closed the door, the blond never even looking up from where he was studying Sasuke as h slept, his hand still massaging Sasuke's scalp as he played with the raven strands of hair.


	26. Chapter 26

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

Black eyes roved over the enemy shinobi behind a white mask with red patterns here and there, observing their formations and thinking of best ways to infiltrate them, as was his mission. Wind whipped around his long black hair, as always tied in a ponytail, as he crouched on top of one of the trees in the vacancy of the meeting spot. A day into his mission and he was already agitated. Not by the mission itself but because it really will take both him and Kuro Onyx to complete it unless the meeting takes place in a more populated area. After all, he couldn't just walk up to them and ask them what they were doing.

His mission was made tougher as he constantly kept thinking back to his charge and the fact that he was alone without any protection. Like he told the Sandaime, those other ninja with him were nothing more but a distraction from Naruto. The blond was too noticeable even for the decoys to fulfill that function. Screw Kakashi and the other jonin, if someone rally wanted Naruto, they could get past the jonins and go straight for the blond. He could only hope that Sasuke, who seems to be developing a partnership with the Kyuubi vessel, would be nearby and stop any possible enemies from taking the blond away, because that would truly be, as the Nara would say, troublesome. He'd rather not needlessly go out searching for the blond for a few hours and then have to trek back to the village with the unconscious boy on his shoulders, how he once used to carry his baby brother.

Thoughts of his younger brother were thoughts he tried his best to avoid. They made him want to go back to the way things were before the Kyuubi attack, something he knew was impossible. Besides, Naruto wouldn't exist then if that were to happen and he had grown fond of the little blond.

He wondered what his brother was doing right now. Probably training himself into the ground, the stubborn boy that he was. It was another family trait that was unhealthy but persisted no matter how many generations passed. He still remembered how his smile had always made his day, despite spending most of it fending off any and all possible threats to his charge. He will always regret not being able to spend more time with him, but what's done is done. His little brother had grown up quite a bit up till now and he was yet to grow even more, both physically and mentally.

A shift in the shinobi before him alerted him to them moving to anther location and, as silently as a shadow, the ANBU followed them. They never even suspected that he was following them, which surprised him. He had heard quite a bit about these six ninja, especially that silver-haired, glasses guy. He was _his_ favorite, closely followed by the white-haired one. He studied them all and decided that the two albinos were his greatest worries if he were to end up needing to confront them, not that they will pose too much trouble to him. Hell, Kuro Onyx would be able to beat them on his own and he was just a bird. Then again, he was his bird and he had had him since he was in the Academy.

He sent Kuro Onyx a little up ahead to scout the area and was pleased when, moments later, his trusted companion informed him that there was a small village up ahead and there were more Suna officials there. He frowned behind his mask, wondering why Suna officials would be meeting _these_ people, before deciding to just leave the guessing for someone else and instead focus on his mission.

However, this meant good news. They were going into a populated area where he could easily slip into the crowd and spy on their dealings. And since he can do that without the help of Kuro Onyx, it meant that the raven could go and watch over Naruto-sama! The ANBU captain without a squad called back his bird and the black flier was keeping pace with him in minutes. He smiled under his mask at it, as it had taken a while for them to match each other's pace. It was racing Kuro Onyx that actually made him as fast as he was.

''Go watch over Naruto-sama.'' The bird flew with him a few more seconds before changing course and the man returned his attention to the group he was following. He would follow them and soon join Kuro Onyx in their duty for the past twelve years. As they approached the little village, the ANBU realized he was a bit more relaxed now that he knew Kuro Onyx will be watching over Naruto.

A few hours later, when his raven was sending him images of what it was seeing, the ANBU will almost blow his cover (and for the first time ever, no less) by spluttering at what he was watching, then almost growling in anger. He fixed a glare at the people meeting, as if urging them to hurry the fuck up.

Naruto was in greater danger than he had imagined when he had thought the clients to be suspicious.

00000

As promised, a few hours later, Kakashi returned into their shared room, but kept quiet upon seeing that the blond had fallen asleep, still in henge and still holding the sleeping Sasuke's head in his lap. And he daren't make a move with the way Naruto's fox was staring at him, as if daring him to wake them up and see what will happen. He was tempted to do it just so he could see what the furry creature would do but then decided against it. It would be a waste, if Naruto had finally managed to keep Sasuke calm long enough to get some rest himself.

Instead, the silver haired jonin sat heavily on his own bed, staring at the wall opposite him, deep in thought. They got nothing out of the two attackers. Nada. Zilch. And they had spent hours on the both of them. Gai had been close to going all Konoha Red Beast at them, but Kakashi had reminded him that they need them broken mentally, not physically. That, and they didn't have the money to waste on paying the repairs for the hotel.

He looked back over to the two sleeping boys and decided that they must be cold, so he took their comforters and draped them over them. Knowing that he can't do anything more for them or regarding their prisoners, Kakashi released his own henge and got ready for sleep, all the while feeling a bit unnerved with the stare of the cute little fox Naruto had picked up. He forced himself to relax as he lay in his bed, and with his years of training his body to do just that, he was asleep, out like a light, in a few minutes time.

And that's when Kurama made his move.

He could sense that all the others, even Gai, who was supposed to be guarding the room the Uchiha's attackers were being held in, was sound asleep. The attackers themselves were asleep and this was the Kyuubi's best opportunity. He made it past the Hatake's bed no problem, and he even slipped out of the room without the silver haired man stirring. That would put anyone on edge, if an S-rank shinobi were to appear so dead to he word, but Kurama had seen the strains he had been putting on his body by using Sharingan in the interrogations and, as someone who was no of the Uchiha blood, he could not take that for much longer. That was probably why they stopped in the first place. It would do them no good if their best fighter died. Kakashi will need a full night's rest in order to recover the chakra he had been using with his Sharingan eye, and that meant that he will sleep throughout the night as Kurama deals with the two attackers.

He easily slipped down the hall all the way to the room where they held their captives. As he had sensed earlier, Gai was as dead to the world as Kakashi was, but this guy had no excuse. He was just a too sound sleeper for his own good. If Kurama had been even a half decent ninja, he could have killed the green-spandex wearing man in more than twenty ways by now and he would have been too late to respond.

Taking one last look up and down the hallway, and one last glance at Gai, Kurama allowed his one tail to spread into the nine that were naturally there and he pushed the door open. It tried to creak, but Kurama was faster and he let out some of his chakra into the door joints to stop it from making a sound. He slipped into the room and allowed for the doors to shut, before turning to face the two he had come to see.

The room was dark but Kyuubi had sharper eyes, so he could see in the dark s if it were well lit. The two attackers were tied down to sturdy chairs in the middle of the room, bruises and cuts here and there from either their battle or the interrogation. The burnt edges of their clothing suggested that the Uchiha had at least gotten one technique in before they did whatever they did that made him the mess he was now. He felt surprisingly and smugly proud at the thought, before he pushed it down.

They were dressed in dark clothing that reminded him suspiciously of the wear one might have in the Land of Demons, but not quite. It was what someone would have worn _centuries ago_ in the Land of Demons, not today. That unsettled the demon fox as he walked closer to them, keeping to the shadows of the room and keeping all but one tail out of sight. He wasn't about to give away his true identity just like that. No, that was going to be the sweetest part of his _own_ interrogation of these two fools who dared attack Naruto's friend and made the blond suffer. Oh, yes. They would pay.

When he was about two meters away from them, the two attacker's head snapped up. Their eyes focused on the small, furry animal and a snarl tore itself from Shadow 1, as he was called. Shadow 2 just glared at the fox, allowing his eyes to taint red before looking the other way. Kurama surprised them as he gave his own, far more frightening snarl back and the glare in his still blue eyes was scary enough that Shadow 2 gulped down the sudden lump in his throat. Shadow 1 was staring wide eyed at the small creature, as the sound it had emitted sounded downright demonic.

Kurama sat in front of them, where he was clearly visible to the both of them but his tails were still kept in the dark. Their eyes were fearfully glued to his form and the Kyuubi no Kitsune allowed his face to stretch into a smug, arrogant and terrifying smirk. They nearly screamed when he spoke in his deep, rumbling voice, even as his chakra spread so that no sound could escape the room. He would not have anyone interrupting him.

 **''Now, you will tell me why you have attacked that boy.''**

Shadow 1, feeling braver than Shadow 2. mustered up a glare of his own as he looked down upon the smallest occupant of the room. '' _Why_ would we tell _anything_ to _you_?!'' He hissed and Kurama tsked as he allowed a tail to slap the man across the face. He cried out in pain, as that same very tail could level mountains if it was used at its full strength. The hit Kurama had just delivered would have killed a normal man.

However, these two weren't normal. They were the sick creatures who thought themselves to be imperfect in their original for and had, as such, decided to make experiments until them made themselves into monsters. They were then deemed dangerous for the society and were killed, their souls and powers sealed away to be of use later on by the shinobi of the Land of Demons. They, beside the rather demonic kyuchiyose that those people summoned and used, were the favorite tools ninja of those dark lands loved to use. As they were already dead and halfway demons, they could take a lot more than normal beings could dish out. Too bad for them, because Kurama was far from a normal being and he had a lot to dish out.

 **''You will answer me or the consequences will be dire.''**

''You d-don't scare us!'' Shadow 2 screamed, only to get a kick from the tail in the stomach, knocking his breath out. Kurama tutted at them, still not moving from his place in front of them. He would let them act tough all they want, as he has a few more hours to deal with them. He was in no real hurry, as he would not leave this place without Naruto, even if it was to hunt down the big boss behind all this. Shadow 1 whimpered at the tutting sounds the fox was making and flinched back when those far too intelligent eyes to be of a normal animal or a lesser ranking kyuchiyose animal settled on him again. Sensing his fear, Kurama moved around so that he was completely out of Shadow 2's vision, staring up at Shadow 1.

''W-what do you want from us?!'' The man could no longer keep it in. No matter that he was now dead, and as such could not die again, he didn't like being around this ... thing! It's eyes creeped him out the most. They looked innocent, in their breathtaking shade of blue, but they were anything but! It was beyond unnerving to see such sinister emotions whirling in innocent eyes!

 **''I thought I l already told you,''** Kurama said in a fake hurt voice and Shadow 2 went rigid at the sound of that voice once again. It still caused fear to surge through his whole body, even if he could no longer see the fox. **''Tell me who summoned or hired you to attack the Uchiha brat. Tell me why they did it. Tell me what you used on the boy.''** Kurama circled them like a predator does its wounded and trapped pry, enjoying the moment before he could sink his claws and fangs into its warm skin. Oh, yes, he was enjoying this. Just because he was nice and good towards Naruto and, maybe, his friends didn't mean that he was no longer the Kyuubi that had attacked Konoha. It just meant that he could control his anger ... and that there was no one else controlling it in his place.

''We were summoned years a-ago, by a weak, dying ninja from the L-land of Demons. We were employed by his killer, then he was killed too, and we were employed by some g-guy like u-us, but he works for a m-mistress. Mistress of Shadows, she calls herself.''

 **''Was she the one that told you to go after Uchiha?''** Kurama asked of the man but it was Shadow 2 that answered this time.

''H-hai! The man contacted u-us via the employment contract and we were told to take down a g-guy named Uchiha S-Sasuke. Nothing lethal, j-just nightmares. T-to make him unable to f-fight.''

''He said to m-make him suffer.'' Shadow 1 added again.

 **''And who is this man? To make an employment contract with two demons, or half demons, one must meet their future employer. Who is he? What does he look like?''** Kurama continued questioning and the two attackers started shaking, as they knew that if they said anything, they will die. It's part of the contract. They are not allowed to betray their master's secrets. Even if they wanted to, they would be unable to, past one point of no return, when the contract starts burning them inside out. They whimpered and Kurama glared at them. **''Tell me, or something far worse than the contract feedback will occur to you.''**

''W-we r-re-really c-can't!'' They said together and were answered with a growl before blue eyes returned to their true color, scaring the shit out of the two prisoners as red eyes gazed at them with anger, hatred and bloodlust. They screamed as another tail appeared to their eyes, but the Kyuubi's chakra was doing a great job of dampening the sounds, so no one was the wiser. The Kitsune walked closer to them, allowing all nine tails to come into view and tears started puring down their faces as they realized just who they had angered and how much. They whimpered and tried to curl up into themselves as two tails touched them each and Kurama basked in the scent of their fear. This sort of terror had not excited him since the first fight he had against Konoha village, and that was a long time ago. The second time, he had been too focused on first praising his new freedom and then having it cruelly snatched away in seconds. ''NO! P-PLEASE NO!''

 **''Just tell me who your employer is.''** The biju all but purred as he leaned i towards them, supporting his weight on three tails so he would be level with them. **''And maybe I will set you free.''**

''Kyuubi-bi-bi!'' Shadow 1 screamed as another tail made a swipe for him.

''W-we only know that he's half imp! I swear, that's all we know! He captured us in the darkness! We never saw his face. We never met his mistress! All we know is that he is bound to her and that she resides in the Hills of Shadow on the territory of the Land of Demons! That's all we know, I swear! I swear!'' Shadow two yelled, tears log since streaming down his face, hiccups erupting from his choked throat.

 **''And what did you use on Uchiha?''**

''A harmless genjutsu! If he can't face what he's afraid of, he can't break it! If he can't embrace it, he will be stuck like that forever.''

 **''What did you use against him?''**

''I-it doesn't let us s-see their terrors, j-just manipulate them.'' Shadow 1 explained. ''Please, please believe us!''

 **''And why did they want him out of the way?''**

''W-we were never told!''

''You gotta believe us!''

Kurama hummed and drew back. **''I do.''** The two men relaxed slightly. **''For now.''** And they were rigid again, staring at the fox that was getting comfortable, eyes fixed on them, those red, slit irises never leaving their forms for a second. It was going to be a long night, but at least he now knew the Uchiha would be fine. He was clinging to ''his brother'', which should be enough to dispel the genjutsu, but there was now the matter of why someone would target Sasuke. Why now?

 _'Unless this was not a coincidence!'_ The Kyuubi growled and the other inhabitants of the room whimpered. Kurama didn't pay them any mind, as he was too focused on figuring out if his host and his friends were in danger. These two were useless to him anyway.


	27. Chapter 27

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

The next morning, Kakashi woke up to the still too adorable to be true sight of Naruto's lap being used as a pillow for the deeply sleeping Sasuke. They didn't seem to have shifted at all during the night, which was good. It meant that whatever those two did to Sasuke, it wouldn't have any lasting effects on the Uchiha. Kakashi sighed in relief as he got out of bed, going about his morning routine as quietly as he could. As far as he was concerned, these two deserved a bit more rest. They've had a rough day yesterday, what with what happened to Sasuke and Naruto needing to spend hours as Itachi in henge in order to keep his partner calm.

Yes, that's right. Partner. There was no other way to address these two. They knew what the other needs and didn't hesitate in providing it. Kakashi, for example, would have never dared take on the form of Itachi as he knew that it is him Sasuke hates and wants to kill. Perhaps the Uchiha had said something to Naruto so the blond boy knew what to do for his distressed friend, but it did not matter, as the fact remains Sasuke had faith in him to let him in on personal matters. As Kakashi knew from his dealings with both Obito and Itachi, an Uchiha telling you personal secrets is one of the deepest signs of trust they will openly show you. And the topic of Itachi was such a touchy thing to bring up in conversations ... Naruto must have asked, as Sasuke sure as hell wouldn't start talking about the man that has killed his entire clan on his own. The blond boy sure did have guts to ask.

When he was fully dressed and was taking one last backward glance at his students' sleeping forms, Kakashi finally noticed the lack of a gaze on him. Of course, Kurama could simply be asleep, but when Kakashi turned around and saw no adorable fox in sight, he began to panic. Naruto had become attached to that fox! He needed to find him as quickly as he could, because Sasuke, once he wakes up, will not be happy if Naruto were to become upset.

The silver haired man ran out of the room, which startled Asuma, who was trying to wake up Gai. The youngest man stared at them before realizing that the green-wearing man must have slept through his shift and was now impossible to wake up. Kakashi immediately formed the right ''hand seal'' and pushed Gai out of the chair so his rear was up in the air while his face kissed the floor. He didn't hesitate to use the same technique as he had used on Naruto during the bell test and Gai howled as he woke up. There were tears streaming down his cheeks and his yell woke up everyone. _Everyone._

Kakashi rushed back to the room he shared with Naruto and Sasuke, and seeing where he was heading, most of the genin, who had ran out to see what the comotion was about, followed. He threw open the doors, only to nearly get killed by the Fuma Shuriken and a dozen kunai and normal shuriken sent his way. Asuma wasn't as lucky and he was now pinned to the wall by barely dodged weapons, looking like a deranged Egyptian on the walls of tombs and in the pyramids. The others looked into the room, only to see a sleepy and confused Naruto blinking at them from the floor as Sasuke leaned over him protectively, aggression in every line of his body, daring them to go near the vulnerable (in his eyes. Naruto _had_ just woken up to a scream) blond. The glare on the black haired boy's face would have killed a lesser man. It still kept them away from the pair, though.

Until he was pushed off by a pair of pajama clad legs. "Get off, teme!" Naruto yelled with a huff, his legs aching from the stiff position he had held them in for the whole night. It felt like a million and one pins and needles were attacking his poor, poor legs and Naruto grit his teeth against the uncomfortable sensation. And against the blush staining his cheeks. Kami, what an embarrassing way to wake up and start your morning. "What do you think wou were doing, pervert?!"

"What did you call me, usuratonkachi!?" Sasuke hissed from where he was sprawled across the floor while rubbing his poor back and head. Yes, _the_ great Uchiha Sasuke had landed in such a way that both areas hurt like hell. Oh, he will make Naruto pay for this one. Big time.

"A pervert!" The blond screeched and made a show of wrapping himself in both blankets, as if to shield his body from Sasuke. Said raven twitched at the action, his Uchiha pride smarting from both the move and for the way Naruto had reacted.

"Hn. Like a baka like you even knows what a pervert is. Stop yelling like an idiot already. You'll wake the whole damn town up."

The glare directed his way was almost enough to be called 'Baby Uchiha Glare'. Sasuke will never admit that he was impressed. And then it was gone, replaced by worry that sort of surprised Sasuke. Why would the dobe be worried? Suddenly, the blond shoved his face into Sasuke's, startling the older boy. "Sasuke? Are you alright?"

The Uchiha stared at him, not at all understanding the need for such a question. Wait! Why was his head in Naruto's lap when he woke up? Where was that damn fox of his? What had that scream been about? Why was everyone staring at him as though he was broken? _Why was Naruto worried about him so much?_ "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Naruto looked at him with the same worry but a new scrutiny for a moment longer before he relaxed and beamed at him. Something fluttered in Sasuke's chest at the smile and he belatedly realized it was his heart, performing a staccato beat for Naruto. The raven haired boy put a hand over the blond's face and pushed him away. Just what happened last night?

Kakashi seemed to relax as the two continued bickering, Naruto indignant that Sasuke had pushed him away while the raven justified his actions as revenge for Naruto pushing him away a few minutes ago. Before they knew it, both boys had each other by the shoulders and were trying to wrestle the other to the ground. Their strange interactions got them the same strange looks they usually do. The silver haired man relaxed slightly until Naruto stiffened and looked around the room for, what Kakashi presumed, Kurama. A frown spread over his face, and seeing that, Sasuke looked around the room again, once again wondering where the annoying fuzz ball had wandered off to.

"Kurama?"

 _I'm with the attackers, Kit._ Naruto didn't waste a second before he let go of Sasuke, scrambled to his feet and hurried past everyone into the hallway. Before anyone could move to follow, Sasuke pushed past them and hurried after the blond. Kakashi and Sakura went after them, soon followed by the others. Naruto pushed at the door where Gai's chair was still upturned and walked right through, Sasuke and then the others following him in, only to freeze at the sight that greeted them.

Sometime during the night, the two attackers's nerves became far beyond fried from their nervousness from having Kurama staring at them most of the night. About an hour earlier, the fox had gotten bored and decided to nap until the jonin come in again. He didn't even bother to face the two whimpering beings in the room with him, as he knew his presence alone will be enough to keep them in check. As it was, the cute little fox was still sleeping in the same place he had been when he decided on napping while the captives ... They had inched themselves all the way to the furthest corner from Kurama, never taking their now red eyes off of the resting Kyuubi. Because they were so frizzled with nerves, their human disguises were dropped long ago, revealing reptilian scales on Shadow 1's face and fur covering Shadow 2's mouth. They had sharp, sharp teeth and Shadow 2 even had tusks. He also had deranged looking ears on top of his head while Shadow 1 had a horn on his forehead. Their clothes were shredded and they were shaking in fear, their eyes never straying from the sleeping ball of cuteness.

Kurama woke up when he heard them all enter and he turned sleepy, blue eyes on the new arrivals. He saw that Naruto looked considerably happier and was quick to search out the Uchiha brat. He found him and was surprised to see him looking as though he hadn't spent the night bawling for his dead family and his murderer of a brother he usually hated. He looked over to the two tied up half demons and they cried out in fright, despite Kurama's eyes still being blue. It would seem he broke them.

"What's going on?" The Uchiha, the only one who didn't know what was going on, asked, impatience dripping from his tone of voice. He didn't like those two; it was just something at the back of his mind telling him that he knew these two and that it wasn't a pleasant experience. To his surprise, Kurama sauntered over to him (the two tied up screamed in fright) and jumped. Sasuke instinctively caught him and the fox settled nicely in the pale arms, looking pointedly over at the two incredibly pale creatures that were once humans.

 _'Kurama?'_ The blond Jinchuriki asked uncertainly as he stared at the fox that claimed to dislike the raven haired boy. He was confused as hell here! Sasuke didn't seem to be in any better a state as he looked down at the furry creature in his arms.

 ** _Those two attacked him because someone, who speaks for someone else under the name of Mistress of Shadows, and made him relive some of the most horrifying moments of his life. They don't know why, they don't know_ who** **_their employer was, just that they were to make him suffer._**

 _'What did you do to them?'_

 _ **I showed them that they are not to mess with your friends.**_

 _'You didn't!'_ The fox nodded and Naruto looked ready to rip his hair out from stress. _'Kurama!'_

 _ **Don't worry, I erased the reason why they are afraid from the domain of what they can speak about. They won't tell anyone. But they will answer questions.**_

"What happened? They didn't look or act like this last night!" Kurenai asked as she walked closer to the two tied up men. She then looked at Kurama, who was the focus of their attentions. She stared at the little creature now in Naruto's arms although it had wrapped its tail around Sasuke's arm and wasn't letting go anytime soon. The message had to be received in its fullest: Sasuke was important to his Kit so you don't mess with the Uchiha brat unless you want the legendary Kyuubi to deal with you. And, as if reading his thoughts, the two attackers whimpered and drew even more into themselves. "Why are they acting like this?"

Kakashi made a thoughtful noise as he looked between the trio standing together and the two would be attackers across the room that were constantly whimpering and keeping them in sight. It was almost as though ... they were _afraid_. But why would they be afraid? Of whom? _Maybe Naruto? Maybe they can sense the trapped Kyuubi in his body?_ That would explain it, as these ... _creatures_ were surely low in the hierarchy of power amongst demons, wheres the demon fox in Naruto was the strongest one in existence. But why would they suddenly become this meek when this was surely to first and only time they've ever met Naruto? Kakashi highly doubted that Naruto would leave Sasuke's side when he had been clinging to him like he had last night.

But Kurama hadn't had that problem or obligation towards Sasuke. He must have left the room sometime after he had fallen asleep. He wouldn't have heard him because he had been dead beat tired. But why react to a little fox that way?

Kurama saw Kakashi's thinking face on and barely restrained a smirk. He wondered if the silver haired man would ever suspect him for the terror written on the faces of Shadow 1 and Shadow 2.

"It would seem that Kurama has spent the night here. He might have made them this way." Said fox gaped while Naruto darted worried glances at his inhabitant. Sasuke looked as uninterested as ever, although he cast a look at the pair with a curious glint in his black eyes.

"What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as she leaned over Sasuke's shoulder, with a bright blush on her face, in order to look down at the animal in question. It didn't look capable of doing any harm with its cute, innocent looking eyes that looked so much like Naruto's and everyone knew that Naruto wouldn't hurt a fly. No matter how annoying.

"You can't seriously expect this animal to do this, Kakashi," Kurenai said with a harrumph, a frown on her face. "How would it get in, since the doors were locked?"

"Um, actually," Gai, looking uncomfortable and pale as every eye turned to him, and he flinched at some of the disbelieving looks he got. "I am not actually sure I ... uh, locked the door."

"WHAT!?" The roar that erupted through the room might as well have woken what little of the town's residents that were still sleeping. Gai was ready to curl up next to the two would be attackers and whimper with them at the dark auras filling the little space.

"Then Kurama would have no trouble getting into the room." Kakashi concluded to Kurenai, who stopped sputtering in shock and glared at him. The masked man wasn't affected at all.

"Then how would _a little fox_ scare two _demons_ senseless like this?" The black haired, red eyed kunoichi jonin challenged.

"Half demons," came from Asuma, who then raised his hands in surrender when her glare turned on him. "Just saying. They were once humans who did this to themselves. They became monsters for power and once they died, this is how they ended up: half humans, half demons who are at the disposal of anyone who can make a contract with demons. They are more tools than the kyuchiyose we summon as pawns."

"That's not the point here. The point is that they are _supposedly afraid_ of Kurama, the cutest forest creature I have ever seen. Why would the be afraid of a fox?"

"They're afraid _because_ he is a fox." Kakashi explained, looking at said fox over Naruto's shoulder. Kurama turned a sour look towards him and Kakashi wondered how it was that the fox detested everyone but Sasuke. Must be because it can sense the Uchiha's growing bond with his master. "In traditional folklore, foxes are said to be powerful guardians and that they can chase away melicious spirits. Not to mention that the _Kyuubi_ is a demon _fox_. As far as we know, among yokai, anything associated with foxes might be considered connected to it. As it is the strongest being known to man, and the most feared among other demons, I would think that even someone as small as Kurama," he ignored the bristling fox that was now glaring death at him as Naruto prevented him from launching at him. "Would be frightening to them, as he is the representation of a being with such power."

"Oh. You really think so?" The blond Kyuubi vessel asked curiously, casting a quick glance at the demon fox in his arms. Before Kakashi could respond, their female client's voice reached their ears, interrupting their conversation.

"What is going on here? Why are you all making a scene so early in the morning?" Utsukushi asked with a huff, she and her father having quickly dressed and exited their rooms. Utsukushi actually looked as if she were heading to a formal, high class party from the clothes she was wearing as she entered the room despite Neji trying to tell her that it was not safe. She headed straight for Naruto, only to freeze at the sight of Sasuke standing so close to her object of interests. The smirk he sent her way was so superior that she wanted to tear _his_ perfect hair out. And then she realized that he was still perfectly fine. Utsukushi sent a glare at her "father", who was on the verge of flinching away. "Who are those two ... _things_?"

Shadow 1 and Shadow 2 dared to look away from Kurama enough to look at the clients, only to freeze at the sight of Inpu. They shrieked, curling up on themselves. Sasuke, Naruto, Kurama and Kakashi whipped around to look at first the two attackers and then in the direction they were flinching away from. Four pairs of red eyes (actually, three Sharingan eyes, one black and four red, cat-slit eyes) turned to the equally frightened looking Inpu and things started clicking into place in Kurama's head. No one else, however, seemed to get the same epiphany as he had and the Kitsune knew that it would be up to him to guard them from those suspicious creatures. They were good, but now that Kurama knew what he was looking for, he could easily tell that they were a lot more than what they appeared to be. They will be a lot of trouble.

Kakashi, with his one complete Sharingan eye saw the outline of monsters over their clients, but it was only that; an outline created by the power, the dark, sinister chakra they emitted. He cursed under his breath as he realized that their clients might have just dragged them into a mess far greater than even an A-rank mission. This was an SS-rank mission, meant only for the best of the best among the elite fighters. It would seem that they are once more in over their heads.

Sasuke, however, was seeing a lot more than Kakashi. He could see their true forms, even though it was flickering in and out of focuse. He could see their chakra, dark and sinister, overflowing from their bodies in sickly hues. He could see their red eyes, their fangs and tusks, their claws. He could see that Inpu's name was more than just a name, as it was the epitome of what he really was, while Utsukushi was the complete opposite of her name and from Inpu's (if that's even his real name) submissive posture - which could not hide from the sharp Uchiha Sharingan eyes, even in their human disguises - it was apparent that she had a higher status than him and he was her servant. The creatures were ugly as all hell and it sent reluctant shivers down Sasuke's spine just thinking that the female demon seemed interested in Naruto-

Something clicked into place in the raven's mind and he quickly threw a glance at Naruto - whose eyes had gone back to blue from the short while he had used Kurama's eyes to see the true identity of their clients as he listened to Kurama's retelling from last night and his curses of now - before returning his gaze to their clients, only to lock eyes with Utsukushi. Red eyes met reddish brown as she dared scowl at him. Sasuke didn't back down, even though when her true form flickered in, she looked quite terrifying. Everything had clicked into place.

This supposedly B-rank mission being just taking their clients to their home estate was too much of a coincidence. The timing of the killing of some random daimyo was also rather strange, as well as simply _assuming_ an unmarried girl was with child. The fact that they had the first day of the trip go by flawlessly was as suspicious as Utsukushi's insisting that they travel faster. The fact that those two half demons had attacked _Sasuke_ when she was so interested in _Naruto_ and seemed to hate the Uchiha for spending almost all of his time with the blond was a dead giveaway as to who had hired those two. It was clear Utsukushi wanted Naruto for whatever reason, but she needed Sasuke - protective of the blond as he was - out of the picture. Whatever happened last night (he had the vague impression of two figures jumping down in front of him, of being carried at a hurried pace, of panicked faces, of calling out to people long dead and gone, _of sleeping in his Nii-san's strong hold once again_ , of Naruto's worried voice), it was meant to incapacitate Sasuke long enough for her to have her way. Sasuke was not going to allow her anywhere near Naruto.

The dobe was his to protect, and Sasuke always protected what was his, ever since that night. It would seem that he will have to do a more throughout job of it.

"As you know, Sasuke-san was attacked last night. Asuma-sensei went after a trail that Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei found leading from Sasuke to his attackers and he found them and brought them in." Lee, ever eager to express his youth, was quick to explain, gesturing to each person he mentioned, annoying the rich girl. However, it also brought to Neji's attention that the Uchiha was using his Sharingan to look at their clients, a look of grim determination Neji had only seen him use in their two on two fight during the Genin Games, and that caused a certain amount of curiosity in the young Hyuuga male. Without listening to the rest of Lee's rambles, Neji activated his Byakugan and nearly flinched as he saw the sinister chakra that clearly painted the true image of their clients before his eyes. He looked back at the two half demons that Asuma was now questioning with Gai and wondered if they had somehow gotten involved in a demon war. But why was Sasuke attacked? And in such an unusual way.

"Kakashi," Gai beckoned, a strangely serious expression on his face that didn't seem to fit there at all. The silver haired man looked away from their clients at the grave tone the youth-speeches-spouting man used and immediately walked over to his fellow male jonin. Asuma nodded at Kurenai and the woman understood, ushering everyone out, her red eyes staying locked on the blond and the ravenette walking so close that their arms, from shoulder to wrist, brushed together at all times. She shook her head before entering the room and locking it behind her.

She never saw the enraged, demonic red eyes glaring at the back of Uchiha Sasuke's head.

00000

Red eyes of a black crow watched the two genin and the fox in the blond's arms that was yipping at the raven haired one, the bird never losing sight of them. Its master had sent it to watch over Naruto-sama and so it was doing as it was told. Its master was already finishing up his mission, so he will be joining it in a matter of hours. It had to watch over their Naruto-sama until then. The images it had sent the ANBU captain had hurried the man along so much that Kuro Onyx hoped he wouldn't overexert himself, but knew it would be futile to try and convey such worries to its master.

After all, not only Uzumaki Naruto-sama was in danger this time. Its master refuses to fail Sasuke-sama again.


	28. Chapter 28

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

Due to Sasuke getting attacked the night before, the four jonin were more than eager to leave the town and set off further towards their destination. Utsukushi had been thrilled at the news, but not at the three days long hike they made with only brief brakes for food, rest and at night, when they settled on the uncomfortable ground for sleep. She was also not happy about Sasuke always dragging Naruto far away from her whenever she just managed to snatch the blond's attention away from his fellow genin, his fox or the infuriating Uchiha himself - the last mentioned was almost impossible, but Utsukushi had managed to do so twice. She was quite proud of that.

However, she was getting impatient. The sixth day into their travels dawned and Utsukushi felt glee when she recognized the spot she had been waiting for. Just a little while longer and she would get what she wants.

Naruto felt uneasy. Something about this place gave him the creeps and he didn't like it. Kurama was on edge as well, even in his sleeping state (it would seem that the longer he kept up the physical body he was in now, outside of Naruto even with such a small fragment of his being) and that spelled trouble in Naruto's humble opinion. Deciding to go and investigate, Naruto briefly left Sasuke's (who had not left him alone for longer than it took to do his business) side and walked over to his sensei. Kakashi looked at him in a curious manner before he nodded and announced that they should take a brake. Some of the other tweens sighed in relief as they sank to the ground and Naruto returned to his friend's side, smiled at him before carefully putting the still sleeping Kurama into Sasuke's waiting arms. It would seem that those two had warmed up slightly towards each other, although the blond knew that getting them to admit it would be tougher than pulling teeth. Naruto waved to the jonins and walked briskly into the forest.

He jumped into the trees as soon as he was far away from their resting spot, hurrying up ahead slightly, where he could _feel_ something _wrong_. As though Nature in that spot was dead and only an illusion kept up appearances of it being the same as the rest of the damp swamp-forest they had entered yesterday. He had been surprised at the sight, as had everyone else, but it seemed a normal occurrence here. Although the jonin worried they might get some serious illness from staying out here during the night and they hoped that they will find some inn to stay in.

The blond soon found what he was looking for. It was a huge rock that he was sure he hadn't seen on the maps they were showed earlier, so he was surprised by its sudden appearance in his path. He didn't come any closer to it, as though he may be reckless most of the time, he was not really stupid. He perked up when he saw a fox jump out of the nearby bushes and observed it closely as it neared the rock. When it was three feet away, the fox, maybe three or four years old, suddenly dropped to the ground before it disappeared in a flash of light so bright, Naruto had been forced to cover his eyes. He cursed under his breath as he still saw spots but he shut up when he saw someone coming.

The Kyuubi's vessel nearly lost his balance in his shock as he saw his client, Inpu, in his true form coming up to the rock and inspecting it with a fierce scowl on his face. He glared at the spot the fox had disappeared at and brought up his hands, doing three hand seals Naruto didn't recognize before the fox returned with a blackish flash of light. Naruto watched in shock as the imp crouched down and picked up the now once again awake and trembling forest animal, the fox trying to kick him away with its legs and bite at the hand holding its neck fur. When Inpu sneered at it and opened its mouth, as if to eat it, Naruto had enough and quickly jumped out of the trees some feet away and ran into the clearing, staying away from the rock. Since he was being purposely noisy, Inpu had enough time to revert back to his human cover and once again paste a fake kind expression on his face.

''Oi, Inpu-jii-san!'' The loud blond ninja ran up to him, looking up at him with a (strained) smile on his face. ''What are you doing here?''

Inpu looked down on the boy and frowned thoughtfully. ''I came here for a little walk, as Utsukushi and the girls started talking about topics I would rather not listen in on. You could say I just wanted some time alone.''

The blond frowned at him. ''But that's not safe, to be lone when you were forced to hire ninja protection. You should have had someone trail you, at the least.''

Inpu smiled sheepishly as he apologized before focusing on the one that has caught his ''daughter's'' interest. ''Say, Naruto, what are you doing here? Haven't you left the group so you could relieve yourself?''

Naruto blushed at the bold question and rubbed the back of his head, doing his best to look sheepish. ''I, uh, did but,'' He started chanting in his head to stop himself from sweating at being caught without a good excuse. He looked at the fox he had wanted to save and suddenly got an idea. He hoped the old man would buy it. ''You see, I saw this fox,'' he pointed to said animal and Inpu raised an eyebrow. ''From the corner of my eye and I thought it was Kurama. Since I left him with Sasuke, I thought he might have sneaked away from him so I followed it. However, now I see that it's not Kurama. This one is older than him.''

Inpu still looked hard pressed to believe him but nodded anyways. He was supposed to make the boy feel comfortable around him and his ''daughter'' so that they could more easily take him away. They needed him relaxed and at ease so he wouldn't make a fuss when they told him to follow them. ''I see. Well, it surprised me by bumping into me and nearly knocking me over. Are you planning on keeping it like Kurama?''

Naruto scratched at his cheek in an embarrassed manner. ''Um, no. We're on a mission and I barely got to keep Kurama. Sasuke wouldn't allow me to bring along another fox... Not that I need his permission or anything!'' The blond quickly shouted, as if to explain, when he realized what he had implied with the way he had said that. Nope, he had not meant to imply something like that, at all. It would be too embarrassing. He and Sasuke were barely friends, since they very rarely acknowledged it. Inpu's expression turned cold and dark for an instant before it cleared up. Naruto's eyes narrowed at such an expression, as he almost thought he had imagined it, but he knew that once a shinobi gets a bad feeling, they are not to ignore it. ''Well, I'll just go back now. Here, I'll take this rascal off of your hands.'' And without waiting for a response, Naruto snatched the fox out of his hands before running back into the forest.

 _'What was that stone? Where did the fox end up when it disappeared? And why had he been about to eat it alive? He had seemed so kind before. Why would Inpu-jii-san suddenly become so cruel? Or had it been an act? Were he and Utsukushi behind the attack on Sasuke?'_

Those thoughts were running through Naruto's mind as he went deeper into the forest and let the fox on the ground. ''Be careful, dattebayo.'' The fox cast one last glance at him before scurrying off. Naruto watched it go before turning around and hurrying back to his friends. He thought back to the other reason they had left the town in a hurry. Those two attackers, Shadow 1 and Shadow 2 died some time after the jonin tried to interrogate them a second time in the morning. They found out the same information Kurama had already gathered, but that was good, as Naruto wouldn't have told them anything. They would have liked to know where he got his information from and that would lead to revealing Kurama's not just a simple fox.

But now was not the time to wonder about what will happen when he tells his friends just who his ''pet fox'' really is, as that is a worry for another time. Right now he should be thinking of why Inpu had looked like he had at the mention of his friend's name. Sasuke was rarely ever the one hated. People liked to hate Naruto, but they loved to like Sasuke even more, if that made any sense at all. So why would the man make such a face? Now that he thought about it, Utsukushi also seemed to distaste Sasujke, preferring Naruto himself over his friend, the famous Uchiha.

 _'Just what is going on here, dattebayo?'_

''Oi, dobe,'' the familiar voice saying that all too familiar insult brought Naruto out of his thoughts and he looked up, catching a glimpse of Sasuke looking around in the forest a little up ahead. The raven caught sight of movement and looked up at the approaching blond, seemingly relaxing a little when he found him uninjured. Then he scowled at the younger boy. ''Where were you all this time? We're supposed to leave soon.''

''Sorry, sorry.'' The blond mumbled under his breath, glaring at the ground for being scolded like a child. He was a real ninja now, damn it! Not even Iruka chided him as much as Sasuke did. He was pouting when he caught sight of a pale hand heading towards his face and he looked up just in time to get his forehead assaulted by two fingers tapping it. He gave a small wince before scowling at the older boy, rubbing at the spot and doing his best to ignore the fluttering in his stomach and the heat rising to his face as he remembered what Sasuke had told him the gesture meant to him, a sign of affection his brother used to make to show he cared for Sasuke. This was the first time Sasuke had used it on him. Did that mean Sasuke cared for him? Naruto scuffed. Of course he did! He was always looking out for Naaruto. He even died protecting him, for Kami's sake!

''Come on, dobe.'' The taller boy turned to leave but a tan hand on his wrist stopped him and he turned around to look at Naruto. He saw his serious expression and turned fully to face the blond, looking him dead in the eyes. ''Naruto? What is it?'' The blond looked back in the direction he had seen the rock in and frowned. ''Naruto? What were you really doing?''

The blond turned back to look at his friend, showing him his grave expression. ''Something isn't right here.''

''What do you mean?'' Naruto's hand was still holding his wrist.

''I saw a big rock up ahead that's not on the maps and a fox came up to it and it suddenly disappeared. Then Inpu came but he looked ... strange. I'm sure you saw it with the Sharingan.'' Sasuke nodded, thinking back at the gruesome image the older man made up in his true form. ''He made some strange hand seals I didn't recognize before the fox came back and he was about to _eat it alive_! Something is fishy here, Sasuke. i don't like it.''

''So they _were_ involved with those two attackers.'' The paler boy thought aloud as his scowl deepened. ''As I thought.''

''Ne, ne, what should we do about this, Sasuke?'' The blond asked anxiously, not at all liking the distaste both half demons showed towards his friend. Even Kurama seemed uneasy around them, but that was more because the demon fox didn't know what they wanted. The Uchiha seemed to think about it before shaking his head.

''We can't do anything at the moment. We will have to play dumb for the time being. Pretend we don't know that something is wrong. We need to figure out what they are aiming at, because we can't act otherwise. Or find some proof. Otherwise, we will just be accusing our clients of something and that will not only sully our reputation but Konoha's as well.'' Naruto nodded uneasily and they continued o their way back to the rest of the group, the blond pondering what they should do while Sasuke was trying to come up with ways to prove that those two were up to something dangerous.

When there were just a few feet away from the little clearing they were resting at, they were met by a serious-faced Hatake Kakashi, who gestured for them to follow them. Only this time, he had Kurama in his arms, who quickly transfered himself to his host's arms. Naruto blinked down at him and wondered if it had been Sasuke who gave Kurama to Kakashi-sensei or if the man himself had taken the fox with him. The fox looked at him in the eyes and Naruto understood that they will have some things to talk about as soon as they get some peace from everyone. They followed the silver haired man into the woods again, where the masked man stopped and crouched down, gesturing for them to do the same.

''I'm not sure whether the two of you have noticed, but there is a sinister source of chakra nearby. Neji had noticed it and has informed me that he thinks we should synchronize our efforts in understanding our clients' motives instead of working separately.''

''What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?'' Naruto asked as he tilted his head to the side in a very cute fashion. Kakashi shook his head at the gesture.

''I mean that he, like you, noticed that our clients are not ... normal, to say the least. He suspects they are after Naruto, and decided to remove Sasuke from the picture in order to have easier access to Naruto for whatever their plans entail.''

''Nani?!'' The blond in question nearly screamed, had it not been for Sasuke's quick reflexes that allowed him to quickly cover his big mouth before he drew any unwanted attention onto them. The Kyuubi vessel glared at him but nodded to show that he will stay as quiet as possible so the Uchiha let go of his mouth. ''Why would they be after me? There's nothing exceptionally special about me!'' He hissed at his sensei and Kakashi frowned. Naruto may not know it, but there were quite a few things special about him, but that was not a conversation they should have now.

''If they make any moves that are to be deemed dangerous, we will stop them and _ask_ them nicely.'' Sasuke nodded at this but judging from the grim line his mouth was set in, he wasn't any happier with this predicament than the other two males.

''But I still don't get why they would attack Sasuke,'' Naruto complained, causing the slightly older genin to look over to him, not really having a certain answer himself. He didn't know what they wanted with the dobe but he was not going to allow them to have their way either way.

''My best guess would be that Sasuke would be the first one to notice if something were to be wrong with Naruto.'' Hatatake theorized, looking thoughtful. After the attack in the town, they had dropped all pretenses, since it would be useless and might only draw more attention onto them. ''Since we often pair you two up, the most likely one to notice and stop them would be Sasuke.'' Before anyone could say anything more, however, they heard that annoying Gai yelling out to his ''eternal rival'', which for the first time in years caused a silver eyebrow to twitch in annoyance. Two of his students were being endangered on this mission and Gai wouldn't even let them _plot_ in peace!

''Kakashi! Come on! We're leaving! My eternal rival! I swear I will find you in less than a minute or I will run up the hearest mountain 300 times!'' Kakashi groaned at the weird looks his students were throwing at him but decided to ignore any comments that may come his way as he made to walk over to where Gai was still trying to wake the dead with how noisy he was being. Naruto looked over to Sasuke, who was already glaring as they approached the clearing where their clients and fellow shinobi were already ready for the continuation of their trip.

''Maybe we should have told Kakashi-sensei about the rock,'' he mused to his companion and Sasuke scowled. He thought so, too, but there was no way they were telling Gai. The green-spandex-wearing man was more likely to expose them than to be of any help.

''It can't be helped.''

Naruto sighed, really, really wishing that they weren't going towards the rock he had found earlier.

Too bad wishes rarely come true.


	29. Chapter 29

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

Sakura was surprised at how much time her teammates were spending with each other. Until just rather recently, you couldn't get them to stay in one place with each other for a second longer than absolutely necessary, and yet now they were always walking side by side, talking or contently quiet. For their morning stretches that required a partner, they did them together. They started absentmindedly dividing their foods so that Sasuke got the parts of Naruto's food that he preferred and Naruto ate whatever Sasuke wasn't fond of from the raven's plate. They always placed their sleeping bags close to each other and they always sought out each other should one of them take too long in the woods, for whatever reason.

After that disastrous first night of their mission, it looked like whatever Naruto did in the guise of that young man in order to calm down Sasuke-kun had brought them closer than ever. Sakura would admit that she was rather envious of such a relationship. Not just because it was with Sasuke-kun, the love of her life, but because such a strong bond always put those two into a little world of their own where only they existed. They tuned out the rest of them and seemed to focus on each other and for that reason, they seemed to complete each other's actions and a few (creepy) times, their sentences. She wanted to have such a strong bond with someone, where that person was ready to focus only on her, but she had a feeling that such bonds were rare.

She found herself often watching them and that's how she noticed Kakashi-sensei watching them just as intently, studying them, but he at least seemed to know what was going on, unlike the pink haired girl. She was frustrated with not being able to see what was obviously obvious and she vowed she would corner either Sasuke or Naruto about it as soon as they reached another town they could stay in. Probably Naruto, as she would never get anything out of the aloof Uchiha, even if she tortured him.

"Those two are acting strange," the pink haired girl nearly jumped out of her skin at Ino's sudden, whispered words. To no surprise, when Sakura looked to where Ino was subtly pointing, she saw that what has grabbed her attention was the tense silence and air around her two teammates. Naruto and Sasuke were never really quiet around each other. They were either bickering, yelling, quietly talking or plotting, all depending on their moods at the time. For as long as anyone from the nine genin present knew those two, there was never silence between them. This was a sight to behold and fear.

"They probably just got into a fight," Kiba offhandedly said with a big, jaw-breaking yawn. Man, he was tired. He had managed to piss off Neji last night because of play-flirting with Hinata and the branch family Hyuuga member had threatened to kill him in his sleep. The dog lover had laughed it off but he had found himself unable to fall asleep all the same. He jumped at every sound and rustle and then his oh so helpful mind reminded him that Neji could see in the dark and that he wouldn't make any noise as he approached so he found himself even more alert. As a reault, he looked half crazed this morning and Naruto was more than happy to point that out. He would have retaliated in some way but the Uchiha was right behind the blond and he didn't want a repeat of that night before they left the hotel for the festival. "Happens all the time."

"Yeah, but they never stay silent after those." The pale haired blond pointed out as if it were common knowledge. And it kind of was. Everyone knew that they never stayed quiet long as long as they were by each other.

"I h-hope it's n-not something serious." Hinata mumbled with a blushing, worried face as she gazed at the blond's back.

In truth, Naruto and Sasuke decided to make it look like they had some major fight so that Utsukushi and Inpu would think that Sasuke won't be as quick in coming after Naruto as he normally would be. It will give the Uchiha an element of surprise when they do decide to strike and the raven will strike back, twice as hard. They already knew about the trap waiting for them. They were pretty sure who their target is. They knew who will be their close allies in the fight that will most definitely occur. Other than Kakashi and Neji, the others will be all but useless as their responses will be made slower by their ignorance of their clients' true nature and plans.

As they walked, Sasuke kept his sharp eyes on the two demons while Naruto was talking in his mind with Kurama. The fox was getting worried about the way those people were staring at Naruto and the blond had asked him, once again, about Jinchuriki.

 _'Do people usually try to hunt them down?'_

 **Yes.** The fox answered. _**Jinchuriki hold a great deal of power in them. You humans are content even with power that is not yours so you use the powers of others. Jinchuriki first came to be out of humans fearing us and our power, so they searched for ways to kill us. As that option is impossible, they went for the next best thing: imprisoning us. Then they wanted to control us and so came Jinchuriki into existence.**_ A derisive snort. **_We were used for wars as mere weapons and tools. Today, even in this time of peace, is no different._**

 _'Do you think that's why they're after me? Because of what I am and who I am the vessel of?'_ The blond asked worriedly, his discomfort growing as they came withing eyesight of the rock from earlier. This was it.

 _It's always a possibility, Naruto._ The Kyuubi wasn't going to lie to him. Not when they had become friends ever since their second conversation. Besides, if Naruto was to stay safe now, with this new threat after him, he needed to know that there were those worst case scenarios of him really being a target because he was a Jinchuriki. Jinchuriki always got a very different treatment if they were captured.

"Naruto," Sasuke called and Naruto looked up, only to almost freeze up when he saw the rock twenty meters in front of them. Sasuke saw his reaction and subtly prepared his weapons. He kind of mourned leaving the katana behind in the swamp (Lee's fault, as he had wanted to try it out) as he had liked the weapon. Maybe he will get another one when they get back to Konoha. "How close do we have to get to it in order for us to ... _disappear_?"

"I don't know. That fox had been really close. Maybe within arm reach?"

"Then we will have to steer everyone away from it as much as we can-"

" **YOSH**! Let's go, Lee! If we don't make it to the rock in less than ten seconds, we will hit it with our fists 400 times!" Gai's passionate voice cut the Uchiha off as he and Lee, equally loud in his "Hai, Gai-sensei!" took off towards the rock before either of the three in the know genin or the silver haired jonin could stop them. Before they could start cursing, though, the dirty of the road suddenly rose up as if the wind had picked it up and they were all forced to shield their eyes, so they didn't see those strange hand seals both Utsukushi and Inpu were making. They did, however, feel it when the stone started humming just as Lee and Gai touched it. Before anyone could react, a strong suction pulled at their bodies, making them slide along the dirt path. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the collar of his jacket and drew the blond closer, the two holding on to each other for support against the force drawing them in. Kurama was safely sandwiched between them but he could not see, either. Gai and Lee had no hopes of escaping the suction's force and they went right through.

Ino and Samura, who had dropped to the ground in hopes of escaping the suction, got hit by a loose log from somewhere and it knocked them out cold. Shikamaru, who was nearby, tried to catch one of them but it was no use and the added weight of Ino pulled him in as well. Chouji, who had been trying to escape by using his Meat Cannonball technique, only rolled right towards the stone and through the opened portal there. Kurenai, who was holding onto Kiba, got knocked over by Asuma, who in turn grabbed Kakashi in hopes of somehow regaining his footing. Kakashi would have been able to bear their weight a little if Tenten and Shino didn't hit him where the sun doesn't shine when they collided with him moments later. Neji, who was holding onto Hinata and using the same chakra suction method of staying in place that Sasuke and Naruto were, watched as his female teammate slipped from the piled up shinobi jumble as they fell towards the stone and tried to stop her own journey there with a quickly summoned ax. However, the dirt was moving with the strong wind as well and she slipped, hitting into the two males from Team 7, the blunt side of her weapon hitting the blond in the head. With the added weight of Tenten on his back and the dead weight Naruto at his front had became when he lost consciousness, Sasuke lost his footing and the three genin and one fox started hurtling towards the portal.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called in fright even as she clung to her older cousin as if he were a lifeline. Neji frowned when the wind picked up and used his Byakugan behind his closed eyelids. He whirled around just as Inpu appeared behind him, pushing the two Hyuugas into the portal. Hinata screamed and Neji cursed before focusing his eyes on the portal. He saw the pattern the chakra coursing the portal made and allowed himself to be sucked in, pushing Hinata away from him as he took up his stance.

"Hakkesho Kaiten!" He started spinning inside the portal, the chakra he was letting out messing up the portal's pattern and the thing started to collapse just as their "clients" entered it. The collapsing portal started to shake and all those inside it that were still aware enough saw as many other portals opened, all showing dark, dank secluded places. Then the wind picked up in the portal as well and a big hurricane ripped through them, separating them and mixing them up. The jonin fell through the same portal as the two demons, which was the farthest away from the one they had all been sucked in through. Lee, Shino and Ino were sucked in through another that looked to be located by a lake of fire. Hinata, Tenten and Chouji fell into one that was close to that one but it seemed to be raining there. Shikamaru and Sakura fell through one that showed a muddy terrain with many ugly and deadly looking plants in it. Sasuke and Kurama were sucked in one that showed a rocky field with strong winds and dead trees while Neji, Kiba, Akamaru and the still out Naruto were dropped into a dark desert with a big cliff wall that had many caves in it.

When white eyes opened, Neji quickly looked around, activating his Byakugan once again to make sure there were not going to be any more unpleasant surprises waiting for them. With his eyes he was able to find the half buried Naruto and quickly ran over to him, digging him out. He was surprised by how light the blond was but ignored it when he saw that there was still blood trickling down the side of his head from where Tenten's ax had hit him. Cursing, the Hyuuga took out his water pouch and cursed again when he found he had no first aid kit on him. Their bags were gone and he wouldn't waste time looking for them, so he tore off the bandage from his right arm so he can wrap up Naruto's head. He further secured the bandages with the blond's forehead protector just as he heard the groan from Kiba, who had ended up in one of the cliff-side's many caves. Akamaru barked in greeting and Neji just looked back down at Naruto, who had not steered at all.

Kiba frowned when he saw the limp form of the vibrant, orange clad blond and smelled the blood. He made a face and reached out into his pouch, drawing out a pill that should stop the infection and pushed it down Naruto's throat before Neji poured some water into his mouth. A few moments later, Naruto no longer looked so pale and the blood stopped. With that little treatment, the Kyuubi's power had started healing him already. The two older boys sighed in relief before looking each other over, satisfied that it was only bumps and bruises. They stiffened when they each sensed a dangerous something approaching their position and they cursed, carefully pucking up the blond and running back into the cave Kiba had woken up in.

00000

By the lake of fire, Shino was using his bugs to scout out the area while Ino was still unconscious and Lee was wrapping her wounds up with his own bandages. It will impare one of his techniques but a fellow shinobi's health was at stake, so he had no qualms. The bug ninja looked up when one of his bugs dropped dead right in front of the lake and he stepped back from the edge.

"We should leave here, immediately." Before Lee could even nod or react in any other way, the glasses wearing boy ordered his bugs to make a bed for the girl and they started moving. Lee scrambled to his feet before following after them, surveying their surroundings.

"Where do you think we are, Shino-san?"

"I don't know but I say we head North. And as far away from this lake as is possible. It releases fumes deadly to human anatomy." The younger boy replied and Lee hurried along a bit, more stiff than he was before. "Will she be alright?"

"Hai. Ino-san only got knocked out by some log or thicker branch or something. A little sleep and she will be fine."

Shino didn't reply beyond nodding his head and the two boys continued on walking.

00000

Hinata frowned as she deactivated her Byakugan, not understanding how this rain seemed to be interfering with her Kekkei Genkai. She couldn't see past seven meters and that's worrisome when you're supposed to have a 360° field of vision for over forty meters. She bet if it were Neji, he would surely be able to see way beyond those seven meters.

She looked over to the genin she had arrived with and sighed (in a manner she had never done before) as she saw Tenten and Chouji on the different sides of the abandoned farm they had landed in, both trying to reach something precious. Chouji's last bag of chips got trapped under some log and he was trying desperately to reach for it. Tenten had a similar problem, only one of her weapons summoning scrolls was stolen by a raccoon that was now playing keep away with her. Seriously, were these two really ninja?

Deciding to ignore them for the time being, Hinata reactivated her Byakugan once again just as a monstrous screech filled the air. The three exchanged a look before taking off in that direction, wondering if it were any of their friends in trouble.

00000

Shikamaru just had enough time to flinch back as Sakura jerked awake when the screech sounded through the dead area they had landed in. He clamped a hand over her mouth before she could give an answering yell of fright and scared emerald eyes landed on him. The pink haired girl seemed to relax and Shikamaru took his hand away. "Troublesome," he muttered under his breath as he looked her over. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, just a bit dizzy." The kunoichi answered as she looked around. "What happened?"

"I honestly don't know but I think our clients are behind this." Sakura shot him a look that was silently asking if he was serious. "And I think that they are the ones behind the attack on Sasuke."

"Where _is_ Sasuke-kun? Or anyone, for that matter?"

"Ch'. We got separated after we were sucked in by that rock." The lazy boy scowled and for once it wasn't too troublesome for him to do it. "I think someone is nearby, though, judging by that scream."

"Probably Naruto. I swear, he is a magnet for trouble." Nara helped her to her feet and they slowly started walking towards the origins of the noise.

Shikamaru snorted, as he remembered a chiby blond and the trouble he could get into.

00000

Kakashi was glaring at the two demons that had managed to catch them all off guard with that teleportation jutsu placed on the rock. The hand seals they used were ones reserved usually only for kyuchiyose or other such summoned creatures that are supposed to help ninja who summon them. Because of those two, not only were his three kawai students missing but his balls hurt as if the Kyuubi had stomped all over them. Just for that, he will drive a chidori through every single one of them if it is the last thing he ever does.

His companions are knocked out and tied to the walls by chakra chains just like he was while he watched Utsukushi cursing her "father" for being so incompetent as to allow a _simple genin_ to stop them from getting _her_ Naruto. The _imp_ kept whimpering and apologizing but the horned monster that was the girl they had been assigned to guard would have none of that. Kakashi briefly wondered at her status among demons that she could order him around like this. After ten minutes of this, Utsukushi sent him off to find Naruto before other, free deoms find him and to kill Uchiha Sasuke if he runs into the raven haired boy.

As soon as Inpu left the room, Utsukushi turned around to pay attention to Kakashi, glaring at him when he gave her his famous blank look. "Why are you after Naruto?"

She growled aggressively, revealing her sharp shark-like teeth. "That is none of your business, _shinobi_." With that, she stalked out, never throwing a backwards glance.

00000

Black eyes opened to pained yipping and grunts of effort that Sasuke swore sounded like uttered curses. The raven slowly sat up, only to jolt in surprise when he saw Kurama, as his only companion, partially crushed under a bolder while trying to get out from underneath it. The fox kept throwing glances upwards and the Uchiha followed his gaze, feeling terror filling him when he saw the next crumbling boulder balanced precariously on the edge of another huge rock. The seemingly dead trees had obviously made the rocks week with their roots digging in in search for water and food and the wind had been wearing their surroundings out so much that a light tap of a kunai would be able to destroy whole rock formations.

Kurama growled when another strong gush of wind assaulted the bolder hanging over him and tried to get out from under the bolder already crushing him. Because of his immense distance from Naruto (who housed his real power and as such he needed to stay close to the blond in this form) he was no stronger than an ordinary fox and as such, his tail was trapped. He had no worries about himself, though. He could feel that Naruto was relatively okay as well, so the real object of his worries was one Uchiha brat who was now awake and making his way hurriedly towards him, obviously not caring about the damn bolder about to kill them both. Well, not Kurama. Kurama had just sent a bit of his consciousness into the body of a shadow clone so if the clone is destroyed, he will simply return to Naruto.

However, if that bolder _does_ hit them, Sasuke will be _very much dead_. He couldn't allow that, as Naruto will be devastated.

 _Ah, screw it._ The demon fox thought before glaring at Sasuke. **"What do you think you're** **doing** **?! Get out of here!"**

Sasuke froze in mid stride upon hearing the fox speaking, his mind going numb for a second as he absorbed this information. No, he had to have become delusional due to a hit to the head or maybe because of whatever he experienced during their unwilling stay in that portal. Or it could be the results of him finally snapping after once again having a nightmare about Itachi killing his family. Yes, that must be it! Hell, he'll even take becoming crazy over the reality that the (somewhat) cute fox that's been following Naruto around for over a week just spoke. Nope, it absolutely did not just _say anything_.

 **"Yo, brat!"** That, however, served to prove him wrong and Sasuke brought up his hands to groan in them. Why couldn't his fucked up life be at the very least a little itty bitty tiny normal? **"Don't ignore me Uchiha!"**

"What is it?" The pale male finally snapped, glaring at the now surprisingly red eyes of the fox.

 **"You need to get out of here! Hurry, before that thing falls on us both!"** Kurama shouted and nearly howled in rage when the stubborn Uchiha shook his head and kept walked towards him. **"Didn't you hear me ?! Get the _fuck_ out of here!"**

"I can't do that cause you'll die and that will make Naruto sad," he wondered briefly why he was explaining himself to a _fox_ before deciding it was because it had always helped him get Naruto out of Utsukushi's clutches.

 **''He will be more devastated if we _both_ die!''** Kurama pointed out, getting desperate to get the Uchiha to leave as he heard a cracking sound from overhead. **''Listen, Uchiha, Naruto _will_ live on without me, as I was only a short-time pet. _You_ , on the other hand, are someone really, _really_ important to him. So I can't let you die. I care too much for Naruto to let him stay alone.''** Sasuke was about to protest but Kurama was not having any of that. Not now, when he was actually _trying_ to _save_ the life of an _Uchiha_. He swore he could hear his siblings having conniptions out there somewhere.

''He will still feel lonely without you,'' The Uchiha boy was just as persistent and the Kyuubi was tempted to tear his own fur out if it would just get the fucking _idiot_ to _move_! ''You may not realize how much you mean to him, but ever since he got you, he seems to have brightened up even more.'' Kurama paused at this but sighed, as he knew this conversation will have to be sped up. He might as well do them all some good and point out a few obvious hints as to what was happening between them to the Uchiha, since he will be able to talk later with Naruto anyway.

 **''Uchiha Sasuke,''** a black eyebrow arched at hearing his full name but that was the only acknowledgment that he was listening. **''I am no ordinary fox, as you have already noticed.''** Sasuke nodded and Kurama continued. **''As such, I know a few things about the shinobi world, rules and relations. Naruto wasn't happy** **because** **he got me - at least, not entirely** **because** **of that. No, he was happy** **because** **you, as his friend, practically** _gave_ **me to him as a** _gift_ **. I was only the second or third gift that kid ever got, and it was from _you_.''** Now the boy looked horrified at such a notion as even he had experienced the childish joys of receiving gifts. It would seem that there is still a lot he has to learn about Naruto. **''What really made him happy was that you would let him have something he likes, that you would stand up for him or protect him. He loves the idea of you being his friend. His _first_ friend, if you will.''**

''He's my first friend, too.'' He quietly admitted and something in the fox's eyes spoke both of surprise and delight.

 **''Then you should realize that friendships among shinobi could be expressed in different ways. One of them is a special bond you and Naruto are developing. If you really consider him a friend.''** Kurama paused so Sasuke would realize the emphasis of his next words. **''Then never deny its** **existence** **. One day, that bond might save you both. But that's for one day, this is for now. You need to survive.''**

''I can still get you out of there, as well!'' Damn it, and just as he was starting to like the damn fox. Kurama smirked up at him, a strange expression on his unusually cute face that still somehow seemed to fit.

 **''I will be fine.''** Those were the last words Sasuke heard before the bolder finally cracked and fell from its perch. Kurama looked up and yelled out one last order, **''Go!''** , unleashing a wave of chakra that would push Sasuke back. Upon feeling that wave of chakra, Sasuke's instincts took over and he rushed out of the way, nearly screaming in rage and loss as the rocks covered the place where the fox had been, undoubtedly crushed beneath the too heavy rocks.

He stared at that spot as the dust settled down, feeling one tear slide down his pale and dirtied cheek as he thought back to all the funny things that had happened ever since the fox had entered their lives.

 _'Damn it, Kurama!'_ He thought as he angrily swiped away at the tear. _'Stupid fox.'_

And just as he was starting to take a liking to him.

''What will Naruto say?''


	30. Chapter 30

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

He had been hurrying ever since he had seen what had happened that night at the festival. He had been hurrying the mission along as much as he could and that was hard, when the mission consisted of spying and gathering information. However, he wasn't the best ANBU the Sandaime had for no reason, and it was exactly that reason that he was sent there in the first place. No one could finish the mission as well as he had and he had quite the heap of information for the Hokage.

Once he returns to Konoha, that is.

Now, he has a group of mostly oblivious ninja to save.

He was relieved that Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi and Hyuuga Neji had been able to figure out the identities of those two monsters that had disguised themselves as their clients. He was surprised to see a cute fox following his charge around, especially as there were often flashes of red coming from its eyes. He was thankful for Sasuke and his Uchiha nature of being possessive of his friend, as it prevented the so called ''Mistress of Shadows'' from settling her clutches into Naruto-sama. He was thankful to Naruto-sama for knowing how to comfort the little Uchiha.

He was angry, though, that he had not noticed their true nature before. They must have placed some strong jutsu or used herbs or simple avoided his gaze if they had managed to make such a mask for themselves that he had missed it.

He was also very, _very_ angry that he didn't know what they wanted with his client. Why would they attack Uchiha Sasuke so that they could get to Uzumaki Naruto undisturbed? What do they want from him? He knows that they don't even realize just who and what he is and what kind of power lies dormant in his body. So _why_?

That's something he plans on asking them as soon as he finds them.

That, however, won't be happening until he _rebuilds_ the damn _rock_ they had used as a portal. That move Neji pulled had only made things more complicated. However, the teamless ANBU captain wasn't blaming the Hyuuga, as he had only tried to stop them all from being abducted. He didn't know that this will be the results. And he had helped them, as dispersing a portal in such a way will definitely send them all in different directions. He only hopes Naruto-sama or Sasuke didn't end up with those two monsters.

00000

Naruto jolted awake when all that was left of Kurama's consciousness slammed back into him and he gasped as a killer headache appeared. He wasn't allowed to even express his pain properly when two hands flew over his mouth. Blue eyes opened to stare at the frowning Kiba and Neji, Akamaru hiding in Kiba's jacket in fright as a terrible screech filled the air just outside the cave they were hiding in. Kiba gestured for the blond to stay quiet and Naruto nodded before he was let go of.

He studied the cave they were in and frowned when he heard Kurama groaning in his head. The fox never groaned unless Naruto was yelling when they were communicating with each other, so why was he seemingly in pain now? _'Kurama?'_

 _ **Hey, Kit. I'm back.**_

 _'Oh,'_ the fox didn't have to say anymore as Naruto could no longer feel the strain of feedback from a clone. Something had destroyed the clone Kurama had been using and now the biju was once again completely stuck with Naruto. _'I'm sorry.'_

 _ **For what? I actually like it here, with you. Until we can manifest me in some bigger form, I am content. And don't worry about the Uchiha brat. I was just with him and he is fine. Although...**_

 _'What? Is he hurt?'_

 _ **I talked to him. He didn't want to leave me, saying you would be sad. I suggest you cry a little when he tells you.**_

 _'I'm not a cry baby, Fuzz Butt.'_ Nevertheless, they both knew he will do it. Not only for tricking Sasuke but also because the blond had grown used to having Kurama in his arms. The fox must have felt his sorrow because Kurama made oddly soothing growls inside his head.

 ** _I'll still be here, Kit._**

 _'I know that, dattebayo.'_ Still, it hurt to think about. But he had no time to think about it as whatever was making the noise outside hit the cliff their cave was in and it shook like an earthquake. Kiba was cursing up a storm while Neji had gone even paler and was gritting his teeth at what he saw with his Byakugan. _'Can we do anything about that?'_

 **Not now, I'm afraid. We'll need some time to** ** _get_** **back in** ** _sync_** **after me being out so long, even if it was just with a small fragment of my essence.** He, of course, didn't sound happy about it at all. Kurama would rather be tearing into this new opponent right now, not hesitating for a second. However, he had wanted to see the world through his own eyes again and as a result it weakened his and Naruto's internal bond. Even his recovery time would be longer because of his absence from Naruto's mind. **_We need to leave, Naruto. None of you stand a chance against that thing._**

 _'What is it?'_

"What is that thing!?" Kiba screamed the question out loud when the monster attacking them broke through the dense rock walls of their hideout. The thing was as big as the Hokage Tower back in Konoha and was ugly beyond words. It's scaly purple skin was slick with poison and its red eyes glowed maliciously as it roared at them. It had two horns in place of eyebrows and more other spikes all over its body. It had two long, strong tails with a spiky ball at the end. Its one clawed finger was the same size as their whole bodies. The creature's blue tongue flicked out and made a grab for Naruto, but Neji reacted in just time to grab the blond and carry him deeper into the caves with Kiba following, Akamaru whimpering in his jacket.

 _It's a low level demon used by higher ranking ones to hunt things down. If you damage its tongue, it will be blind to all._ Naruto relayed the message to his two companions (who gave him a look, wondering where he knew that but deciding not to question it right now) as they continued running through the cave, the monster still chasing them by obliterating the cave walls and destroying the cliff altogether. The dog lover was uttering curses all the while until they came to a dead end and he was close to screaming them to the world. He would have, had Neji not given him something to do.

"Can your Gatsuga tear through these walls?" The Inuzuka nodded and Neji pointed at one section of the cave walls. His voice was calm, even as the monster got closer and closer. They could see its claws reaching them quickly. "Use it right there. There's another tunnel there that we can use to escape. Its longer and connects with another cave near this things feet."

"You can't be serious!?" Kiba protested even as the monster got closer and closer. If they went down to its feet it will surely crush them!

"Just do it, dog breath!" Naruto snapped, still held tightly in Neji's arms and not protesting. He knows he's not at his best and it wouldn't be safe for him to run around with a head injury. Kiba looked at him in shock before they screamed when one clawed finger nearly took their heads off. No longer hesitating, both he and Akamaru - after turning the puppy into a Beast Clone - started spinning in their signature move, Gatsuga. As soon as those two made the hole, Neji ran through it, careful not to hit Naruto's head and they hurried down the hall of the cave. The monster was still raging that despite its best efforts it could not reach them when they managed to exit the caves.

It would have been all good and well had Lee not arrived at that moment and dropped his insanely heavy weights on the monsters head. It reared its head in pain and nearly stepped on the trio near its feet. And that when it noticed them. Kiba, Neji and Naruto cursed together as they began running when the thing bent down to snatch them. Shino sent his bugs to attack the monster but the demon was persistent despite the needle like pains the insects were causing. Lee jumped onto its head and started climbing towards its eyes, intent on blinding it when its tongue darted out and swatted at him as if he were a fly. He hit the ground, hard, and was too dazed to move out of the way as the demon reached out towards him. Luckily Shikamaru and Sakura arrived just in time for the lazy ninja to use his Shadow Imitation technique to make Lee move away. However, that brought the monster's attention to them and they ran for their lives.

Chouji, Hinata and Tenten arrived in time to watch them hightailing it and the Chinese girl didn't hesitate to summon a hundred weapons and hurl it all at their chaser. Many of them cut deep and the monster released another shriek, this one of anger and pain. Now there were six genin hightailing it away from the monster but it turned around, as if by someone's order, to Neji, Naruto and Kiba. Kiba and Akamaru immediately did another Gatsuga but it only seemed to make the thing more irritated. It ended up smacking them into the wall of the cliff, knocking them out with a nasty snap of Kiba's arm and one of Akamaru's ribs.

"Kiba!" Naruto yelled in worry and wiggled out of the Hyuuga's hold, intent on running towards his friend but Neji pushed him down to the ground just in time so that the clawed hand didn't take his head off. The Hyuuga grabbed Naruto and pushed him behind him as he took up his stance. His technique should be able to repel the attack if he pours enough chakra into it. He narrowed his eyes, letting Byakugan become obvious as the claws moved in for the next attack.

"Hakkesho Kaiten!" The Hyuuga yelled before he started spinning, letting chakra out of all of his limb chakra points. The small dome of chakra he created over himself and Naruto was enough to repel the attack but where the claw was pushed away, one of the two tails rushed to finish the job. As the huge appendage had disturbed his balance greatly, Neji had slowed to a stop and fell to his side, gasping for breath. He couldn't get up and move fast enough as the demon aimed at him and the spiky tail plummeted down-

Only to be caught singlehandedly by a now red eyed Uzumaki Naruto, his whisker marks darkened and longer than before, his hair wilder, his whole appearance _feral_ as Kyuubi's powerful chakra coursed through him. The demon was too stupid, however, to see the deadly change in the little blond's aura and it tried to wrench its tail back, only for it to howl in pain as its pull was ineffective. The joins of its tail popped and ripped, a good chunk of it separating from the rest of it that was still attached to the body. Kurama snarled as the strong bones beneath Naruto's hands _broke_ like glass at the pressure he was putting on it. No one messed with his Kit!

Enraged ruby eyes turned to equally red angered ones. The monster moved towards him, ready to attack the Kyuubi vessel when a familiar voice roared from above. "Katon: Goenka no Jutsu!" A rain of big fireballs fell on the creature, setting its body on fire due to the poison acting as a catalyst. The technique was quickly followed by another fire release. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" An even bigger fireball fell on the monsters head as it slowly died. The genin looked up to see the tomoe spinning in Sharingan red eyes as Sasuke stood atop the cliff, by Shino, panting from the effort it had taken to get here as fast as he could and then to save Naruto. Although, Naruto had seemed able to hold his own from the way things looked. The blond in question smiled up at his friend as the Uchiha was gently dropped to the ground by Shino's bugs as the boy in question and Ino floated down behind him.

"What took you so long, teme?"

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said and Naruto remembered that Sasuke had seen Kurama "die" and was probably trying to think up a way to break it to him gently. Kurama snorted but waited to see how things would go. After all, not only was he about to see what the brat thought of him but he also got to see how well Naruto could act and just how much of the act would be true emotions. Naruto pretended to look around and counted all genin present, sighing in relief.

"It would seem that we need to find Kakashi-sensei and the others. Has anyone seen Kurama?" The raven haired boy in front of him stiffened but Naruto pretended that he was oblivious to it. "Maybe he's with them?" The blond said when the others shook their heads or shrugged.

"Naruto," Sasuke called and the other boy looked at him, raising a curious eyebrow. That part wasn't an act. He really wanted to know how Sasuke will handle this. "Kurama was ... he was with me. When we landed, he got trapped by a bolder. I tried to get him out but he kept yipping and bitting at my hands until he bit me hard enough that I just ... reacted and jumped away. Another bolder fell right over him a second later. Naruto, I'm sorry but ... Kurama's gone."

It wasn't so hard to let the tears gather in his eyes and it wasn't hard to make his face look like a mirror of misery because, as he listened to his friend say these things, a part of him forgot Kurama was inside his head (the fox had just been too quiet during the explanation) and he truly grieved for him. Then, when Sasuke actually reached out to drag him into his chest and hold him close, a choked sob escaped him, startling him from his grief filled moment. He heard Kurama whispering soothing words to him and he calmed down but the tears had started and just wouldn't go away. Sasuke didn't mind, though. Even as his shirt got wet. The Uchiha would have to thank Neji later, as the older Hyuuga ushered everyone away to give the two some semblance of privacy.

Even if for only a moment.

00000

Utsukushi's screams of rage woke up the other jonin some 45 minutes later. Kakashi, who had been trying to escape his bindings, cursed as Gai on his left sprang up and his leg lashed out against the silver haired man's shin. On the other side of the bushy eyebrow-ed man, Kurenai clamped down on a scream as her own legs got the same treatment. Asuma, from Kakashi's other side, blinked dazedly at the raging female demon as she paced the room, many other demons cowering in corners, hoping not to get in the path of her rage.

Utsukushi turned on them when she noticed they were all awake and invaded Kakashi's personal bubble by shoving her face into his, making a silver eyebrow arch in a way Kakashi knew would get on his nerves. Judging by the fist to his head, he had succeeded better than he could have hoped.

''Don't be so smug, _jonin_ ,'' she spat at him as she straightened up. ''They may have made it past one of my favorite pets, but they will not reach this mansion and leave it in one piece. I can assure you of that.''

'Why are you doing this?'' Kurenai demanded, her own red eyes glaring at the crimson glare sent her way. ''What do you want?''

The Mistress of Shadows smirked down at them, taking a hold of Kakashi's chin and playing with the mask-covered lips with her thumb. She frowned when it got her no real reaction, but she had honestly not been expecting any. She shrugged and smiled evilly at her captives.

''Why, I want an Uzumaki as a mate, of course!'' Oh, she was enjoying their shocked and angry silence. She was enjoying the power rush she was having from making them feel so helpless. It was intoxicating. ''If I have an Uzumaki mate, my child will be one of the most powerful beings in existence!'' She giggled dementedly to herself and Kakashi snarled at her in disgust. Utsukushi spat in his face before leaving the four jonin where they were. As far as she was concerned, they could rot there. ''You see, as you _must_ know, Uumaki blood is _very_ special. Just one drop is enough to bring someone back from the brink of death. I will have the perfect medicine for any wound or disease and I will get a heir who will conquer the world for me. I will hold all power. And it will all be thanks to little, cure Uzumaki Naruto!'' With an evil laugh that sent chills down their spines, she left the four shinobi to worry about the blond genin.


	31. Chapter 31

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

It took Naruto about five minutes to calm down, Sasuke holding him close all the while. It took another three for the Uchiha to let go when his friend stopped crying. And it took another fifteen for them to find a way to go, walking towards a giant mansion they could see in the distance.

The road that lead to it resembled something one might see in a horror movie that depicts a Halloween night, what with the bare, dead trees, the hooting of an owl and the skittering of small creatures that could still be deadly for a human. There were even some bats that flew overhead, only they were three feet long and their screeching was seven times louder, making the group of twelve genin wince every time more than one flew by. The road itself was made of black bricks, well worn and too smooth for traveling that's any faster than a brisk walk. They had found that out the hard way, when Lee had rushed ahead and fell on his back, giving his head a good, mighty whack.

The mansion was almost as big as the Hyuuga Compound back in Konoha, or so Tenten commented when they were close enough. It was made of the same black bricks as the road was, the roof being the only exception with its tiles being as red as blood. There were few windows, all tinted a dark blue that made you wonder just how much light made it through. The doors were huge and decorated with images of dozens of battles and wars between demons and half demons, some even depicted a battle against humans and shinobi. The door handles were made of bones and the frame of the door had three skulls on each side which must have been human. Above the door itself was a giant skull that must have belonged to some demon that had resembled a giant dog or something similar. The steps that lead to the door were brown of soaked, dried blood and they creaked every time someone stepped on them.

The genin were not happy with how things stand right now. Sure, Ino, Kiba and Akamaru had woken up sometime when they were halfway up the road, but as good as those news were, neither of them could fight. Kiba's arm was put in a makeshift sling and Akamaru's chest had been wrapped up but with those injuries, there was no way they could fight without making it worse. Ino wouldn't be able to use her trademark jutsu because of a severe headache she woke up to and that just wouldn't go away. They were lucky enough that Sakura could still fight and that Naruto was such a quick healer or else it would have been eight against who knows how many demons.

Not that it mattered. They needed to get in and free their senseis. Neji and Hinata had seen them with their Byakugan in a cell inside the building and they seemed to be mostly unharmed, but their chakra was restrained by special chains, or so the older Hyuuga said. They would have to break in and free them, but they didn't know how the chakra restraining chains worked, if they would affect them, too, or how many of the guards are actually demons or capable of summoning more demons.

"Any suggestions on how to get in?" Ino asked of Shikamaru and the genius exchanged looks with Kiba, Neji, Sakura, Shino and Sasuke, the other tactitions among their group of genins. They shared a few looks before crouching, Shikamaru taking out a kunai and drawing a square to represent the house, a circle around it to show the dead "forest" surrounding it and the path they gad come from.

"I suggest we first scout out the premises. We won't know what we're up against if we don't know the landscape. But instead of running around and wasting time," the black haired shadow user turned to the older Hyuuga. "Neji." That was all that needed to be said and the older boy nodded, activating his Byakugan and analizing their surroundings. He then took out his own kunai and started drawing on both the house and beyond the circle that was the forest.

"There is a cliff behind the estate, a steep one that ends in a valley of some lava and fire. There are no rocks to land on and the cliff side is smooth. We better keep away from it, because if someone falls, they're done for if one of us can't find a way to catch them."

"I suggest we all have string attached to shuriken ready, so we can catch them." Sasuke said as he took out said items and began making the preparations, soon followed by everyone else.

"There are four guards at the back, three at the East wing, five at the West wing, where our senseis are being kept, and twelve just beyond the front door." Neji said as he drew circles to represent guards in the places he mentioned. "They don't seem to be moving, only one is demon in each group but the guys at the front door have five shinobi with them, one of which has really strong chakra." He marked the demons with a dot in the middle of their circles while the shinobi were "colored". "Our senseis are here, on the second floor," he pointed to the west wing and marked the four jonin with triangles. "They are in a cell like room far away from the windows. There are two guards in front of their doors, but I can't tell if they are demon, half demon, ninja or ordinary human warriors. Inpu and Utsukushi are currently in a room near them," he marked those two with squares. The layout of the whole grounds before them, Shikamaru got to work.

"I suggest we don't enter the house from the same points. I want Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and me to enter through the window on the second floor. We'll go straight for the senseis, as we are the least injured. Sakura, Ino and Kiba will enter from the east wing. Chouji, Lee and Tenten will enter from the front. I expect you to give them one hell of a fight." Chouji nodded and immediately took out some chips and began eating them. Getting the point, Kiba took out his bag of food pills and distributed them amongst them, everyone feeling refreshed after the swallowed the tasteless pills. "Shino and Hinata will enter from behind. Be careful of the cliff," he said, pointing to the long, deep line that represented the cliff as he drew their positions and attack and entrance patterns.

"We still have a problem with this." Kiba said as he pointed to his team. "Sakura, Ino, Akamaru and I have all been injured. If they prove to be strong, we may have a hard time getting in."

"I don't think there is a point for us to go in. Nor is it the plan." Shino concluded with no change to his tone or expression from the one he usually had. "After all, all of us will be relatively too far from our senseis to get to them in time."

"We are distractions." Sakura concluded, perking up as she caught on. "If we had all went through the same entrance, they would have rushed us there and we would lose in our current state. But if we divide their forces, make the stationed guards defend their posts, then Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji can get in with only minimal resistance!"

"And once we get to the senseis, we will have the necessary backup against the leaders." Neji nodded as he pointed to the two squares. "However, I am not sure Naruto should go with this team. He had been injured as well." Sasuke whipped his head around to look at his teammate, who was idly touching the wound at the black of his head where Tenten's ax had hit him, even if with the blunt side. He had been lucky to survive, let alone be up and about. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He wanted Naruto to go to a safer location, or not participate at all, to be honest, but if the blond were to go somewhere else, who would be there to protect him?

Shikamaru gestured for Neji to come closer and the Hyuuga did, although with slight wariness. Shikamaru put a hand in front of his mouth so that no one could read his lips and made sure his voice was extra low so that Akamaru or Kiba don't hear.

"Don't try to separate Naruto and Sasuke. It's not wise." The white eyed male frowned in confusion. "Asuma-sensei warned us during the break in the Genin Games that those two have something called shinobi sense of partnership towards each other and that they won't hesitate to defend, help or seek out each other. If we keep them apart, they will just lose focus on the fight by worrying about each other. Besides, Asuma-sensei said that this particular phenomenon is extra touchy with Uchihas. He warned us - well, Ino, really - not to be mean towards Naruto because, and I quote, we don't need a pissed off Uchiha breathing down our necks. Sasuke already doesn't like you; I suggest you don't give him more reasons to."

"I see." That he had not been expecting. It all made sense now. Of course, he had heard something about said partnerships from other clan members in passing, but it would seem the Hyuuga weren't so great on them. And Gai _did_ say something about it during their own break during the Games, but he and Tenten had tuned him out because he was saying "youthful" and "spring time of youth" too many times in a single sentence. He now wished he had paid more attention to it as he observed Sasuke watching Naruto like a hawk. The blond didn't seem to mind the stare but he felt Neji's and he suddenly tensed, glaring at the older genius.

"I don't really get it either, but let's not piss them off, just in case, ne." Neji just nodded as Sasuke shook his head.

"No. Naruto goes with us. Not only will we probably need his Kage Bunshin but we will also be the best suited to keep track of him and keep him out of those _things'_ hands." Apparently he hated Utsukushi enough to not even acknowledge her existence as anything more than 'that thing'.

"I agree." Shikamaru noticed Naruto suddenly looked more relaxed and noted it in the back of his mind. He'll have to have a talk with his blond friend soon. "Now, the last bit of advice I have for you all is don't die. We will hopefully meet here again in an hour. Good luck."

"Right!" Everyone said before they dispersed. Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto and Sasuke took to the trees as they traveled to the West wing, which was a lot longer than the East wing and quite far from both the back and front entrances. They heard as Chouji barreled in lake a wrecking meat ball and Lee's excited yells of challenge as they rushed in, soon followed by the clanging of weapons as Tenten joined in the fight. They were too far away the hear anyone else and soon, they couldn't even hear Lee, Chouji and Tenten. Neji reassured them that everyone was still fine, as he could still see them, even if the house's aura was making it rather difficult.

It didn't take them long to get to their destination and they saw their five opponents. Neji informed them about their statuses and Shikamaru told Naruto to make as many clones as he can. He sent the clones to distract them as they stealthily went up to the second floor window. Sasuke was the last to enter, as he formed hand seals and set the demons and ordinary guards on fire. That finished, he entered the house just in time to see Neji defeating the two guards at the end of a long hall. It appears Juuken works as well on demons as it does on humans.

 _It should work on anything that has a chakra flow._ Kurama told Naruto in his head as he wondered what else Neji's technique could defeat. _**His attacks consist of targeting chakra points in the chakra system and closing or opening them when he pushes his own chakra into them. It can completely stop the chakra flow and leave an opponent** **defenseless** **and** **immobile** **or it can** **accelerate** **their chakra flow so much they can't preform jutsus. Hyuuga are the only one who can do it, as Byakugan can** **literally**_ **see through** _ **skin, muscle and bones. Maybe someone with a strong Sharingan could learn the Juuken but I wouldn't really know.**_

 _'Should I worry about you?'_ Naruto asked even as he watched Sasuke picking the lock of the doors before them. According to Neji, there was a smaller room before the cell where their teachers were held. There were no guards but Neji said that he can see the same strange chakra coursing through the carpet in the room as the chakra pattern from the rock that had triggered their transportation here. Kurama had theorized it to be another, shorter range portal, but it was still unknown. Shikamaru had suggested it to be some sort of trap and the demon fox had agreed on that much, but only not on the type of trap Shikamaru was thinking of. _'I mean, if he hit me in the stomach, would he hurt you? Or can he see you?'_

 **Don't worry, Kit.** Naruto listened to the voice he had grown to know so well. He really didn't know if he could deal with it if the fox were suddenly taken away from him. He paid dual attention as Sasuke finally unlocked and they pushed it open. They made sure not to step on the round rug or make any unnecessary noise, since their two former clients were nearby. _**No one can see or sense me due to the seal, unless I take over your** **consciousness** **or you use my chakra. Also, no one can reach me there, either, unless they try to destroy the seal. However, if they try that, you will die and I will die along with you. I can't be extracted from you by destroying the seal and yet this particular seal is stronger than others. We're stuck in life and death, Naruto, so we will have to rely on each other.**_

 _'Why do I get the feeling this has more to do with this current situation than just things in general?'_ The boy asked worriedly as they reached the doors on the other side of the room. Sasuke gave them a few signs to show Neji to study the door and then for Naruto and Shikamaru to stand back as the two ninja geniuses were going to knock the doors down. When the fox didn't answer, Naruto frowned. _'Kurama?'_

 **Naruto, we're about to fight demons. We're going to need to work together to get through this.** Before Naruto could say anything or ask what he meant, Sasuke and Neji broke down the doors and he had only a brief flash of awareness and a by now familiar surge of power before he was jumping to push his friends out of the way of the attack that was coming from both inside the room and from behind them. Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru stared in shock at the places they had been moments previously, which were now nothing more than burnt black wood, as if lightning striked them. Gad they been there a moment ago, they would have been dead.

Naruto turned around at the first sound and sensation of gathering energies and he jumped to the left as Inpu's attack destroyed the floor they had been standing on. He was still holding his friends as he dodged Utsukushi from behind and managed to get into the room. He couldn't believe this new speed he now had. He had never been this fast before, even that first time against Haku! And his new strength ... Is this really the power a Biju could give their Jinchuriki? His now red eyes roved the room as the two demons prowled around, their own red eyes centered on him. They didn't seem to notice - or care - that his eyes were actually more demonic than theirs. The Biju might not be demons but they sure did look like them, or so Kurama himself had commented. No, they were more focused on trying to snatch him but his new speed was far greater than theirs.

Sasuke could do nothing but let Naruto somehow maneuver him and their other two companions out of the way of the attacks. For the second time in his life, he felt helpless and weak, a feeling he hated and never wanted to experience again. His Sharingan came to his eyes with less than a thought and he could finally see their enemies' movements, even if they were still a blur. He cursed himself for nit becoming strong enough for his Sharingan to fully develop, as in its current state, it was not much help. Still, he could see a pattern to their attacks and he quickly wiggled his hands free from where they were pressed to Naruto's side. He formed the seals as fast as he could as as soon as Naruto heard him utter the name of his fire ball jutsu, he found a safe second for a safe place to stop to let the Uchiha do his thing. Inpu, who had not been expecting it, got a face-full of unbearable heat. His roar of pain deafened their ears for a few seconds, but Naruto's still heightened senses alerted him to Utsukushi's movement just as Sasuke's eyes alerted him. The blond jumped up and the female demon sailed right pass below them, crashing through a black, wooden wall and all the way out of the house.

Naruto finally put down his three friends and Neji was quick to take up his stance and charge at Inpu with his Divine 64 Strikes. The demon's face had already been ugly in its true form; Sasuke's fire technique had made it even worse. The pain and rage etched into it now made it ugly enough that the boys wanted to barf. Although that may have something to do with the revolting smell of burnt demon flesh and wood filling the room.

 _'Kurama!'_ Naruto yelled just as he made it at the last second in front of Sasuke to stop the deadly claws that Utsukushi would have gladly driven through the raven haired boy. The girl growled at him and Naruto couldn't help but yip back like a fox, startling her. They were locked in a dead grip, but Utsukushi didn't have Sasuke at her back to drive a kunai in her opponent's eye. _'How do we free Kakashi-sensei and the others!?'_ He asked desperately over the howl of pain coming from the demon in front of him. He tackled Sasuke when she suddenly swung around and spat acids at them, clearly no longer caring for her reasons for wanting the Uzumaki boy. He and that Uchiha bastard would not live after all the humiliation they had put her through. Her! She was one of the fifteen mistresses! One of the thirty most powerful demons! She would _not_ stand to be treated like this.

Naruto was panting by now. He was definitely not used to using so much of Kurama's power in such an intense way and in such a very short period of time, too! Not only now, but also the huge buildup Kurama had sent coursing through his body when he and Neji couldn't get out of the way of that really big demon and he had stopped it with a single arm. He won't last long, no matter how much stamina he has. _'Kurama?'_

 **Tell the Hyuuga kid to concentrate his chakra into the tips of his fingers, like a blade or claws.** Kurama finally answered. Naruto wasn't the only one getting exhausted by this. Never had any Jinchuuriki gotten this much chakra from him, willingly given or not. **_He needs to make it dense so he can cut through in one slash. If he doesn't make it, the chakra chains will only get stronger and he will need to use more chskra. Chakra he can't affor to waste._**

 _'I got it, dattebayo.'_ Naruto answered back even as he got ready for another round. Just then, Neji was flung at him and they skidded across the room like a pair of tossed dolls before hitting the wall beside their senseis.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out and made to run towards his teammate when Utsukushi stepped in front of him with a demented grin on her ugly true face. Sasuke grit his teeth and quickly took out six shuriken and jumping back as he threw them. She batted them away and lunged for him, only to be blindsided by Inpu. Sasuke looked at the fighting pair of demons and followed the imp's shadow, which was stretching over to the kneeling Shikamaru. It was amazing what his eyes could see. He hadn't needed to look over to know that Inpu was being controlled. He nodded at the lazy Nara and ran over to where Naruto had just finished explaining to Neji how to break the restraints while the four jonin were shouting at the to get the _fuck_ out of there while they were still alive.

"With all due respect, shut up and let Neji focus," Sasuke snapped at them and they didn't let out another meep. It was the eyes, he knew. For some reason, they feared the Sharingan and it had nothing to do with the color of blood. Neji nodded his thanks and got to work, starting with Asuma, who was the closest.

"Shikamaru!" The black haired boy looked up when Naruto called his childhood friend's name in panic. The genius of an IQ over 200 was doubled over in pain, spitting out blood and a new wound on his stomach that neither demon had any way of getting there as they were still locked in a fight... wait. Inpu was stabbed right through with gigantically long nails! Utsukushi had killed her servant because he could not free himself from the Nara Clan's unique jutsu and was opposing her like that. "Hang in there-"

Before he could even finish that sentence, Utsukushi appeared right in front of him and punched him in the gut with all of her demonic strength. He caught up blood even as he was sent propelling towards the wall their senseis were tied to. But because Sasuke had been just behind him, both he and Sasuke crashed through the wall just above Gai's head and continued crashing through every hard wall of the building, continuing on until there was no more walls to crash through. Both boys were bloodied, bruised and scratched by the time they fell through the last wall and they felt warm wind on their battered bodies. While that may have been a good sign had they been anywhere else, they remembered just beside _what_ this mansion was built and their eyes widened as they turned to look down.

Their faces and eyes, both blood red, were illuminated by the reddish orange light of the molten lava right beneath them as they started falling into the fiery valley that will burn them alive if they fall. All they could do was draw each other closer as the lava got closer and closer.


	32. Chapter 32

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

Lee stood panting as he watched his final opponent drop. He had blood and sweat all over his tired and beat up body but he was still ready for more, should they dare to come. Chouji was lying on the ground, utterly spent and quite a bit dizzy from all the spinning and rolling he had been doing. He might as well be knocked out. Tenten was bent over, hands on her knees and her two buns of hair let loose as she tried to regain her breath. There were hundreds upon hundreds of weapons surrounding her, most of them sticking out of bodies of her opponents. She, too, was tired and beat up, as she had been forced to fight one on many up close and personal quite often. Good thing she was a weapons mistress for more reasons than just summoning them. She knew how to use every single one. She was tired now, however, and she doubted she would manage to make in through one more fight, let alone the war zone they had just cleared.

"Yosh! Let's go join the others!" The bushy eyebrows bearing teen said with enthusiasm even as he was starting to shake from tiredness, too. He could maybe have a brief fight with two or three opponents, tops, but he will collapse if he were in any more.

"Lee! Wait a bit." Tenten complained as she finally collapsed on the floor. Why did she become a shinobi again? It seemed more trouble than it was worth at this moment.

''There's no time for us to be resting, Tenten!'' The boy said as he bumped the air with his fists as if he had an opponent before him. ''Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru-san and Neji might need out help!''

''We're talking about Neji and Sasuke, here,'' the Chinese girl insisted with crossed arms. ''I seriously doubt that they would need the help of the likes of us, who are beat tired.'' She huffed, turning her head away from her teammate. ''Besides, they will free Gai-sensei and the others soon, so what's the point of us going there, anyway? We'd only get in the way!''

''I'm sure they're fine,'' Chouji threw in his two cents as he finally felt the dizziness pass. He had been used as a human football a few times and his body ached all over. He was sure he had two cracked ribs and he'll be lucky if there was no broken ones. They were all going to return from this mission as if they had went out to fight a war all by themselves instead of escorting a pair to their home. Stupid demons. ''Shikamaru might not be an all too good fighter, but he's a brilliant strategist and support. I'm sure they will be fine-''

Just then a loud boom and cracking wood was heard from the other side of the mansion and the cracking of strong wood before a familiar scream filled the air. The three tensed before exchanging a look and nodding. A second later, they were running through the house, not even bothering with corridors or doors as Chouji went right through all of the walls towards the sound.

00000

Kiba grunted as he finally stopped his Gatsuga, his body ached, his arm hurt like hell and he had a headache from the mad spinning his technique required. Akamaru dispelled the Beast Clone almost before they stopped spinning as he, too was too injured for their usual style of fighting. Thankfully, Ino was well enough to take over one of their opponents with one of her family's famous mind jutsus and managed to make them stab themselves through with their own katana. She had had to draw back at the last second just as the sword started pricing the body, so she now had a mild wound on her abdomen, but she seemed fine.

Sakura has been doing fine as she was helping Kiba, throwing kunai and shuriken as soon as he drew back, which had been giving him a moment to catch his breath. However, it was obvious that she still had a headache due to getting knocked out during that damn transportation through that portal. She was panting hard and holding her head now that the fight was finally over, but she was not injured again. Neither were Ino and Kiba, which was great luck. It would suck if they couldn't move to go help the recovery team. Sakura was worried about her teammates as she knew Naruto was also injured. Kiba, however, wanted to show up Naruto, not that he knew that he couldn't what with Naruto stopping that monster's tail with one hand. So he knew that they had to stay relatively in the same state or they would be told to stand back and the dog lover so wanted to fight, even if it hurt like all hell.

"Come on, you two. We can't let Uchiha and Naruto have all the fun!" Sakura and Ino were about to complain when they heard it. A boom loud enough to be heard from their side of the mansion, followed by the crunching of wood and a cry of horror from Hinata. Kiba didn't even pause. "Hinata!" He yelled and rushed off before either girl could say anything. The once best friends exchanged a look before running off after him. After all, maybe their Sasuke-kun was hurt and needed 'tender and loving care'.

00000

Neji cursed as Naruto and Sasuke flew right overhead as he finished freeing the jonin. He barely ducked out of the way when Utsukushi sprang out through the hole and all the other holes in the walls as the demoness went after her pray.

Asuma ran over to Shikamaru and was looking him over while Kakashi quickly fixed Kurenai's ankle. Gai was about to run out the way the Uchiha and the Uzumaki were thrown out of when the floor finally gave in after the intense battle and the six shinobi fell through, almost landing on Lee as he made a dash for the staircase not far away. The floor had been strong but apparently not even demon-built houses can withstand a fight like the one they had been having moments prior.

They heard Hinata-sama's scream and Neji cursed again as he tried to stand up, only to scream in searing pain when he felt something pulling at his leg muscles. He looked down and saw a big chunk of wood logged into his thigh. He had to focus real hard - something he had _never_ needed to do before, as it had always came almost naturally to him - for his Byakugan to activate. He sighed his relief when he saw that his arteries were completely bypassed and he wouldn't randomly bleed to death. However, he was in no fighting condition, either. If he tried to move, he'd only hurt himself more and he wasn't exactly a masochist, thank you very much.

The older Hyuuga focused his eyes in the direction in which Naruto and Sasuke were thrown and from where he had heard Hinata-sama-s scream. His Byakugan easily showed him a knocked out Hinata and a trying to stand Shino. Utsukushi was turned away from them and was instead focusing her attention down the cliff, in the valley of fire and lava. He focused there and wouldn't admit to the relief he felt upon seeing what he did. Instead, he turned towards the jonin. Kurenai won't be able to really fight. She will have to be backup, due to her ankle barely holding her up as it was. At least the other three seemed in good condition.

"Naruto and Sasuke are in a tight spot. They will need help, yesterday." He said, looking at Gai and Kakashi, the faster of the jonin. The two eternal rivals nodded and they were off, rushing towards the back entrance not to far away from where they were.

"Neji, will you be okay?" Tenten asked as she came over to check his injury. She was about to pull it out and put a suppressant on the wound when Neji's hand caught her wrist. She looked into his white eyes and he only shook his head.

"Lee," he called and the boy understood. He always understood Neji. They might not be Sasuke and Naruto but their bond was strong, too. It would be even stronger if Neji would stop being as arrogant as he was. The green-dressed boy helped Neji up and was tempted to ask him if he wanted him to carry him piggy back style when the Hyuuga genius stiffened.

"Neji?"

"Someone's coming."

00000

They had been fighting their opponents, just minding their own business as was in accordance to the plan, when the entire house shook. They were about to ignore it again - as it was not the first time during the fight - when they suddenly heard a very loud, almost deafening boom and the breaking and crunching of wood. They looked up just in time for the outer wall to collapse under the wight of whatever was making the noise and a pair of bodies flew right out of the mansion, splinters and blood covering them both. Hinata screamed as she recognized Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san as they headed straight over the cliff, sailing through the air with too much speed for her and Shino to catch them. Shino still tried, sending his bugs out but they could not make it as suddenly, the culprit who threw them out of the house, through all those hard walls, jumped out as well and pushed the two genin out of the way.

Utsukushi watched as her hated enemy and her desired mate headed for certain doom and she felt no remorse at losing that Uzumaki blood. The blind was tainted, she now knew that, as she had known it from the moment he punched her. She heard all about chakra induced hits but no one could hit like that. Oh no. The boy was a Jinchuuriki, and not just any Jinchuuriki. The Kyuubi no Yoko was within his body, sealed as the beast that he was. And she was going to rid herself of that pest fox demon everyone called the most powerful. And as she will be the one who put an end to him, she will be declared the strongest demon amongst them all. She carelessly pushed the two annoyances away from her as she walked towards the cliff. It would be best if she made sure that the Kyuubi vessel was gone. Better safe than sorry.

She looked over the cliff and wanted to laugh! Oh, how her day has brightened at this sight! There they were, her two enemies, hanging over the lava by a single thread of wire to keep them from plummeting down to their doom. Oh, this was really rich. She couldn't have asked for better entertainment if she had wanted.

Sasuke grit his teeth as he held on to the wire. As soon as he and Naruto had been close enough, he had taken one of the preprepared shuriken tied to a wire and had thrown it while holding the other end. He was lucky he made it just in time as the shuriken firmly wrapped around a thick tree. He had been right to make everyone prepare for this situation, but he had hoped he wouldn't be in it. When it was lodged into place, the wire pulled and Sasuke had cried out in pain when his arm all but got dislodged out of his shoulder. Naruto had continued swinging downward until he had hit the rock surface so hard he had broken his nose. He was now trying to apply suction to the cliff wall but it was indeed very steep and _very smooth_ , so smooth that it was as slippery as ice. Sasuke doubted even Kakashi would be able to walk up this one.

Unknown to him, Naruto was also trying to dig his claw-like fingernails into the hard surface so that he could at least take some weight of off Sasuke, but it was no use. He was once again holding his friend down - quite literally right now - and he hated that feeling. As it was, Sasuke will probably try to save him by sacrificing himself like with Haku.

 _'I don't want that!'_ He thought desperately as he tried harder to claw at the cliff. The surface was so smooth that even his claws couldn't make a scratch! _'Kurama! Help!'_ But the fox was still busy fixing the damage Utsukushi the bitch had made when she - unknowingly - hit the seal. It really was the only place on Naruto he had no way of manupilatin, for the good or the bad. He was cursing the Yondaime in his head as he felt - much like both Naruto and Sasuke did - not only the malicious presence looming over them but also that Naruto's hand was slipping. Black eyes widened and Sasuke tightened his grip. Like hell he was letting go of _his_ dobe! He was just lucky that his daily clothing included his arm warmers because the white fabric was currently the only thing stopping the wire from cutting into his pale skin.

Red and blue eyes glared at their supposed client but actual enemy as Utsukushi laughed. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen, ne? Uchiha-sama? Kitsune-sama?" Both boys stiffened, although Sasuke more in anger and Naruto in worry, as it was obvious that she knew of Kurama. Said demon fox was cursing on the inside, trashing helplessly in his cage. Both he and his host have spent too much energy for them to merge powers now. They'll be lucky if they can even make a connection, as the area holding the seal was still throbbing. There won't be any relief from Naruto's abdomen for a little while longer. "Just watching you squirm gives me such pleasure that I almost don't regret having to kill you, Naruto. It is such a waste of your priceless blood. Tsk tsk." Both boys eyes widened and they shared a look. Neither knew what she was talking about, but Kurama's curses increasing suggested that the Kyuubi might.

Utsukushi bowed very slightly at the waist and allowed her claws to grow, placing one delicately against the wire that held their lives. ''It is truly a waste for the powerful Uzumaki blood to be destroyed like this, but oh well. Destroying that thing inside of you is a greater pleasure than making you my mate.'' Naruto and Kurama nearly gaged at that while Sasuke looked so disgusted and angered by her that, were it possible, he would have set her aflame with his glare alone. Utsukuishi laughed as she made a grand ac that was going to cut the wire and kill the two boys, enjoying their angry and resigned looks and the desperate shuffling of feet as their friends tried to reach them in time as her nails came down-

She choked on blood with a strangled gasp escaping her. Her red eyes widened and she looked down, seeing an incredibly sharp blade sticking out of her chest, on the right side, where the demonic power and life source was nestled. Purple blood was seeping out of the wound, soaking her elegant clothes that had stayed on her even when she had fully transformed back into her full form. She lifted her other hand up to try and grasp it, but it started glowing and she screeched in pain and agony s it started sucking in her powers. A demon without their demonic energies was as good as dead, as they could not stay in the world occupied by humans and other living things. Not even here, in the land of demons, meant for easier summoning of demons as servants to shinobi, to be used for winning wars and defending the land. Even here, that one law applies.

When she tried moving her arm so that she could cut the wire, the sword twisted and she howled as a new wave of pain hit her. Her raised hand came up to the blade, clutching the area around the sword, trying to alleviate the pain a little. She grunted as the sword, a katana from what she could tell by the ease with which the blade moved through flesh, twisted the other way, making sure she didn't dare try to cut the wire. She yelped in pain and surprise when the sword suddenly had its tip pointed up and she was tugged roughly backward. She was now a foot away from the edge and not even her nails could extend enough to reach the wire now. Naruto and Sasuke were safe.

She dared to look over her shoulder, expecting that Kakashi guy, but she was not met with a half-masked face and silver hair, but rather a stranger. He wore clothes she could recognize as ANBU of the Leaf. He had pale skin and dark hair and he was a little shorter than Kakashi. Her demon senses told her that he was a few years younger, too. He was powerful, the way he stood indicated he was very skilled, perhaps more so than even Kakashi. He had a grace that would make most dancers envious of him. A crow was flying overhead, easily beating away the demonic bats that had heard their mistress's cry of pain and had rushed to come to her aid. His mask was a red and white fox, a mask no one would dare wear today, as it reminded everyone of the demon fox that had killed so many. Utsukushi decided this was not an ordinary Leaf shinobi, even for the ANBU.

Kakshi stopped to stare at the figure so casually stabbing the demon they had had so much trouble dealing with, an ANBU, but that made no sense. The Hokage had never told them there were other Leaf shinobi in the Land of Demons. Although, he was ANBU and their operations were called black for a reason. No one knew unless they were in the know category. Gai and the other two jonin soon joined them, the rest of Rookie 9 and Team Gai coming just in time for them all to see the black haired man tittle his sword just right so that the demoness would fall off the cliff without ever grazing the two boys hanging on for dear life.

Naruto and Sasuke watched as she sailed past them, almost completely drained of her energy and as such unable to do anything, until she snarled. If she was going down, she was dragging them with her! She barely managed to break her clawed nail and she hurled it towards Sasuke's head, but her aim was a bit off and it cut the wire instead, just as she herself hit the lava below. The two boys screamed as they started falling, only to grunt when a wire wrapped around them, a kunai hitting Naruto lightly in the shoulder. Black and blond heads snapped up, black and blue eyes zeroing in on the man holding the end of the wire.

The ANBU just stared back as his crow landed on his shoulder.


	33. Chapter 33

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

''Sasuke! Naruto!'' Kakashi called as soon as he realized that the two boys would fall to their deaths, only for him to see the ANBU throw a kunai in a strange manner. He noticed the wire and sighed in relief when the wire tightened, meaning that it was pulling something. He came up to their fellow Konoha ninja as the man started dragging the two up and he was about to offer help when the man made a Shadow Clone and the clone helped him pull. Kakashi stared as the two heads appeared, the boys having changed to hugging each other as soon as they had started falling again, although Naruto was hugging Sasuke's waist and Sasue had bent a little to hug the blond's shoulders. They were sweaty and dirty and made a grotesque reminder of their fight against Haku as the splinters from the wood stuck out of their bodies. ''Yokata. I thought you two were-''

''Naruto! SASUKE-KUN!'' The final member of Team 7 ran over to the two boys, all but throwing herself at them. Sasuke cried out as the move jarred his injured shoulder and Naruto and the ANBU quickly moved towards him while Sakura flinched away, feeling guilty for further causing pain to her crush. The black haired man knelt beside the raven haired boy and quickly lifted up the short sleeve of his blue shirt. He took in the swelling and reached into his pouch. He took out some bandages, some kind of cream and water and a handkerchief. He wet the handkerchief and placed the cold material against the Uchiha's shoulder before starting on the bandages. He put some cream on the place that was going to be right over the wound before reaching for Sasuke's shoulder. He handed the boy a kunai and Sasuke didn't need to be told to bite into the handle as the man started rotating his shoulder. Naruto and Sakura winced when they heard the shoulder pop back into place while Sasuke just grimaced, never making a sound. In battle, he wouldn't eel embarrassed if he let out sounds of pain, but like hell was he going to allow himself to do that when he was being treated for the injuries he got because f his own actions. The ANBU then took off the handkerchief and put the prepared bandages on the shoulder before wrapping it tight. Sasuke looked down in shock when a few seconds later, it started to feel warm and sooth the soreness and tension out of his muscles.

He looked up at the ANBU, only to see that the man had already stood up and was stepping away just as the rest of the genin rushed up to Sasuke. They all had various injuries, but it would seem that it wasn't so bad as it could have been. He looked over his shoulder at the edge of the cliff. ''I am guessing this is a failed mission.''

''Baka!'' Kiba shouted and dove forward, only to have Kakashi take a hold of his hood to keep him away from his student. They were both injured and really didn't need any more wounds. ''Now is not the time to be talking about that!''

''Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?'' Ino asked as she pushed the blond boy away from his teammate in order to get closer to her crush. Sasuke scowled at the treatment but he relaxed when the stranger steadied the orange clad boy before he could fall to his ass. ''I was so worried when I saw you injured!''

''Ano sa, how is Shikamaru?'' Naruto asked as he thanked the ANBU when the man helped him to his feet. Naruto was probably going to be the only one who will return to Konoha with no injuries. Kurama had been busy at it from the moment he had flown out of the house with Sasuke in the hopes that he would be able to get out of the sticky situation if he was in perfect condition, but the cliff was far too smooth. As a result, all but the blond's abdomen was already more than half healed, not that anyone could see as he took out the splinter. Sasuke was doing the same but he was staring at the man with his bird. He swore he looked familiar from somewhere, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

''He'll be fine,'' Asuma answered and Shikamaru nodded. Kurenai had already wrapped his stomach up with enough bandages that the bleeding would definitely stop. Any tighter or more and he wouldn't be able to breathe.

''Is everyone okay?'' Gai asked, looking them all over. He was surprisingly serious and still, something that anyone rarely ever saw. However, he could act like a real adult when the situation calls for it, despite what many thought. He scanned them over before accepting their nods. A few of them will need some time to recover but it was nothing serious. They would all be a hundred percent in a week or two, once they got treated by real medics.

''If I may be so bold as to ask, but who are you?'' It was, predictably, Neji who asked, his eyes narrowed, Byakugan blazing. He frowned deeper when his eyes couldn't penetrate the mask and see beneath it. He did, however, see that this man was as human as the rest of them, so he relaxed his glare a little. That didn't mean he wasn't still unsettled about the man's sudden appearance.

The masked man looked over to the older Hyuuga and the white eyed boy couldn't help but feeling that the man had arched an eyebrow under the white and red ANBU mask. ''It is impolite to demand someone's name if you do not offer your first.'' A vein all but throbbed and popped on the pale brunet's forehead as he heard the reply and Sasuke smirked. He already liked this guy. A few of the other genin snickered as well, since they had overheard the two geniuses' conversation before the first part of the Genin Games. Naruto, who had not been paying attention at the time, looked on confusedly as others tried to repress silent laughter. Was he missing something?

''That would usually be the situation, but not now.'' Kakashi talked before anyone could comment or Neji could answer. The ANBU turned towards him, giving him his full attention. ''As you obviously know, we have just fought demons and you just so conveniently appeared out of nowhere. Forgive us for being a little cautious.'' Now everyone had the feeling that the man was resisting rolling his eyes behind his mask at Kakashi's last sarcastic remark. Seriously.

''I was returning from my own mission when I heard your fight and sensed high levels of chakra. I waited to see if I should interfere, but then I saw you were Konoha's ninjas and that you were indeed in a pinch, so I offered my assistance.''

''And what is an ANBU doing outside of Konoha?'' The silver haired man didn't let up. It is not the most frequent occurrence that the ANBU leave their village. In fact, it was very rare for them to go beyond their village's borders, unless they are in hot pursuit of an enemy or spy. Why would one be all the way out here.

''I have been on a top secret mission, assigned to me by Sandaime-sama.'' He pulled out a scroll that the Hokage had been so nice to write up for him, as he had promised. He was here to protect his charge, not explain himself. Kakashi could do nothing but nod, as he saw that it was indeed the Sandaime's handwriting. He had received enough of his own missions as a former ANBU and a join from the man that he could easily recognize it. ''As for who I am, you may call me Uchitachi.''

''What kind of name is that?'' Kiba asked. '' _Samurai swords from feudal Japan_? Seriously? Who would name their kid like that?''

''And _fang_ is better?'' Shikamaru asked with a lazy yawn. How troublesome. He just wanted to sleep for a week.

The dog lover blushed and growled at the lazy genius. ''Shut up!''

Asuma just shook his head while Kurenai sighed in resignation. ''Anyway, thank you for helping us out.'' He extended his hand and Uchitachi shook it. Asuma was surprised by the sure, strong grip, but then figured he shouldn't be, since he was obviously a man who knew his skill level and was confident.

''Yeah, thank's a lot!'' Naruto cheerfully told the man and Uchitachi looked at the blond. Naruto was all but jumping in excitement. He had very rarely seen ANBU and he was excited and giddy to finally meet one of the elite shinobi. The few times he had caught a glimpse of the ANBU had been when he was younger and the Hokage had some free time to spend it with him. Sasuke just nodded his thank to the man as he finally got Ino and Sakura to let him go enough for him to stand up. ''Ano sa, ano sa! My name is Uzumaki Naruto!''Uchitachi chuckled at the enthusiasm of his secret charge and he felt most of the tension leave his body when he saw that Naruto-sama was indeed fine. A quick glance at Sasuke and the last of the tension left when he saw that the boy would just be sore for a while. It would seem that he had made it in time, after all. ''Will you be returning with us?''

''You might as well.'' Kurenai broke in before he could answer. ''If you helped us, you got involved with our mission so that means you might as well escort us back home.'' She waved off the shocked looks her companions threw her. They were in no state to fight off bandits, or worse, missing and rouge ninjas on the way back. And there is no way anyone would pass up on such easy targets as twelve injured kids and four injured jonin. They might win but that doesn't stand if they were to fight against even _one_ S-class criminal. They were vulnerable and needed assistance and this man was perfect for that.

Naruto turned excited eyes back on the ANBU, hope shining in them and happiness radiating off of him in waves. ''Will you?'' The ANBU paused, making it look as though he was thinking it over, when, really, the answer was obvious to him. This is a perfect chance to freely protect Naruto-sama, something he doubted he will be getting to do again for a while. Besides, this might be the perfect time for him to gauge if he should reveal everything to the boy anytime soon.

Naruto cheered when the man nodded, electing a chuckled from said man and an amused snort from Sasuke. He was so excited that he didn't notice Kurama staring at the world - the stranger, rather - with something close to recognition. Of course, not even the Kyuubi could see through the mask but he knew this was the man he had often sensed near Naruto. He had seen him protecting Naruto over the years, almost to the point of being the boy's second shadow, only he was at a distance. The demon fox didn't know what to think of him, as he knew he would not harm his host yet why was he here? Then again, after twelve years of this guy following Naruto around just to protect him, it was possible that he had done the same this time around. But Kurama had not sensed him until just a few minutes ago. Where had he been when that portal had been activated? Or did he come out only when Naruto had been in trouble?

Uchitachi definitely was the only one to see those blue eyes flash red and the pupil slit itself, looking like a cat's for a moment, before it returned to its original innocent blue. He frowned behind his fox mask, wondering what that was. How much was his charge hiding from others? Did any of his fiends realize just what he was and did the Hokage know that the Kyuubi has become more active? Did th seal weaken? And yet Naruto looked perfectly fine. He will have to keep a close eye on him, just to make sure. He wasn't sure what he would do if Naruto-sama's seal started weakening. He knew that extracting the biju or it escaping from its Jincuuriki's body is almost instant death. There's no going around it, it's how it is. And if it was such a case, there would be nothing Uchitachi could do.

Sensing it's masters solemn mood, Kuro Onyx started poking the mask with its beak and Naruto snickered when the man tried to wave it off but never got it to leave his shoulder. Apparently it had a meaning behind it and the man appreciated it. Uchitachi looked back over to his charge, who was now all but shadowed by Sasuke and the two boys started bickering as soon as Naruto leaned back while he was stretching and bumped into Sasuke. The group sighed in exasperation but Uchitachi was enjoying every moment of it. It was great seeing them both getting along so well. Naruto definitely needed a friend, and so much more that his bond with Sasuke was promising to bring.

Uchitachi knew about the shinobi partnership bonds and how deep they ran. After all, Minato-sama had told him about his own severed bond and how much it still hurt, even though the bond had been severed before Uchitachi was even born. Uchitachi had felt such a bond as well, with his cousin and best friend, but it hadn't completely been acknowledged and as such, it had actually saved Uchitachi from going half mad when the other died. He had met enough surviving partners without their other half to see what the breaking of such a bond did to a person and he wondered if his cousin had feared something like that. For Uchitachi, not himself, because there was always the possibility he would die in action. But not Uchitachi. Uchitachi had never been hurt in battle. No one had ever been close enough to his skin to actually even graze him. It was one of the reasons why Minato-sama had even chosen him for this task of watching over Naruto-sama.

Minato-sama's bond with Uhciha Fugaku had been a topic of envy between even other partners, as they could finish each other's thoughts almost all of the time. For years, Minato-sama was the only person in the whole world that could draw out a smile from the always frowning Uchiha and the man had never complained. Of course, he met his wife at some point and fell in love, so there was then two people that could draw smiles from said man. He ahd even chosen the blond as his witness and best man at his wedding! And he was Minato-sama's best man at his wedding with the love of his own life, Kushina-sama.

But something happened within the clan while Fugaku's father was still alive and the man had ordered Fugaku to severe all bonds with Minato. It happened days before the blond was declared Hokage and Uchitachi suspected that the old Uchiha had wanted his heir and son to have nothing to do with the Fire Country's Kage because of some stupid reason that had stayed within the knowledge of only Uchiha Fugaku and the other elders of the Uchiha clan. And when he did severe all bonds with his best and closest friend, his partner, a man who was almost like a brother he had never had and had never thought he wanted, Fugaku suddenly ... stopped smiling. He got two sons and he loved them, but he didn't really show it. He loved his wife, but he rarely showed that, either. With Minato-sama's death, Fugaku lost all emotion. Uchitachi had been there to see the man shed one last tear of emotion before his entire being was wiped clean of all feelings.

He seemed to have softened up after some time. He had his loving family, after all, but he was never the same again. He was not like Minato-sama had described him to once be. It was sad, to think that the Uchiha elders had made that wonderful partnership vanish because they didn't like the Hokage position for one reason or the other. Uchitachi suspected it was more because of ages old pride that comes from the Shodaime Hokage's rivalry with Uchiha Madara and the defeat he had handed him. Uchitachi would never understand something like that. It had happened so long ago and it didn't touch them in this day and age at all, so why dig up old buried hatches just because of pride?

Sasuke was at least lucky enough to not have those same elders breathing down his neck and making him do this and that. Uchitachi didn't think it was better that the boy's family was wiped out, but more that those certain members of his clan were no longer there to demand such bonds be broken. From what he had seen of the bond, from its very beginnings when no one else had even noticed it developing, Uchitachi could tell that their bond would become a thing of even greater envy when they finally acknowledge it.

Perhaps they can do all the things Minato-sama and Uchiha Fugaku could not?

Uchitachi looked on as the two boys bickered as they started walking away from the mansion, their elbows always brushing, their eyes only on each other even as the other genin - the girls particularly (Uchitachi shivered here, as he knew what girl could be like) - crowded around them, trying to get their attention or to draw them into a different conversation.

 _'They will make the bond and keep it, like their fathers before them, only they will not let it go.'_ They were orphans, the both of them. They know how the other feels the best. They spent a long time alone and have been lonely for far too long to let something like this bond slip out of their hands. The will hold on and never let go. _'No, never.'_ Of that he was sure.


	34. Chapter 34

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

''Ah, this feels so nice!'' Naruto all but moaned as he enjoyed the warm water. Yes, they were at a hot spring again, but this time, it was not in some hotel or something. After five days of hiking, they had finally left the Land of Demons and had been surprised to stumble upon a hot spring deep in the forest before the swamps started. Their new addition had to help them quite often, as their medical and food supplies have been lost along with their bags and with their injuries, Uchitachi often found himself carrying someone. The man had admirable endurance, even when he had carried Kurenai for seven miles and when he had been forced to go scouting ahead with Gai. The other jonin had never wanted to do that, because the bushy eyebrow guy was hell to work with.

Beside him, Sasuke nodded, even as he, too, though about the ANBU man. Apparently, he was a captain and has been in the ANBU since he was extremely young. He had served under the Yondaime for a few years before the man died. Uchitachi seemed to stick close to Naruto and Sasuke for the most part, although he seemed to want to talk to Kakashi, too, but the silver haired man was as he always was and had a nose buried in one of his echi books. The ANBU didn't seem all that surprised and had just shrugged before leaving the silver haired man's side when Gai tried to drag him into a conversation. Sasuke had found it funny how even the supposedly unfeeling elite don't want anything to do with Gai if they can help it.

The Uchiha looked over to his fiend. He and Naruto had gotten off with the least injuries, it would seem. After a throughout examination, it would seem everyone at least has a bruised rib while Sasuke now only had some pains in his shoulder and Naruto was by now completely healed by the Kyuubi, not that the other genin even knew that. His head injury had been minor to begin with and the hits he received by Utsukushi had only left one big, nasty bruise that had healed two days later. Sasuke had noticed, of course, that Naruto was healed rather fast, but it was always the case so he didn't point it out. However, he often saw the boy looking down at his stomach or touching his navel, a sad look in his eyes. He had first thought him sick but then he remembered that Kurama, that little fox that had managed to even get him to sort of like it, had usually liked to sleep on Naruto's stomach if the blond was lying down. The whisker scared boy hadn't seemed all that upset, but he was obviously still not over the little creature's passing. Not for the first time, Sasuke wondered if Naruto had known that it was more than just an ordinary animal and if so, why he hadn't told Sasuke? Did he think that Sasuke would act differently towards both him and the fox if he knew? What does it matter? To Sasuke, Naruto will always be Naruto.

That also brought another thing up in his mind. The reason why Utsukushi had been after Naruto. She had said something about precious Uzumaki blood and had called the boy ''Kitsune-sama''. What had she meant by that? He had felt Naruto tense but at the time he had been more concerned with keeping a grip on Naruto and not dying. Naruto obviously at least had some idea as to what the demoness had been talking about. But why wouldn't he tell Sasuke? Did it actually have something to do with Kurama.

''Ne, Sasuke?'' Said boy looked over at the sound of his name being called by the object of his musings. Naruto had titled his head to the side and was looking at him with worried eyes and Sasuke realized he had completely zoned out and that the blond must have been talking about something at him, but he had not caught a word of it. ''Are you alright?''

''Hn.''

''That's not really an answer.'' Naruto accused with a pout that had been an attempt at a glare. He was surprised when Sasuke returned his glare tenfold. He furrowed his eyebrows in worry, as he had thought that he and Sasuke had started getting along. Why was he glaring so coldly at him like this? Did he do something to piss the other off. ''Hey, what's wrong, dattebayo?''

''You know, it's rather funny that you accuse me of not answering your question when you never told me what Utsukushi meant by what she said that day.''

''Wha?'' The blond was confused now while Kurama was growling inside his head, something about Sasuke being a selfish bastard or something. ''Sasuke, what are you talking about, teme?''

''I'm talking about that day, when we were hanging on for dear life while dangling over the lava under the cliff. Utsukushi said something about 'precious Uzumaki blood' and called you 'Kitsune-sama'. I had asked you that night, but you fell asleep as soon as you lied down, so I let you sleep. I tried asking you a few more times after that, but you always changed the subject or simply pretended not to hear the question.''

Naruto hadn't even noticed himself doing that. At the time he had not heard the question were probably the time she had been talking with Kurama about important stuff, like how they should start training more with combining their chakras. The fox insisted that it would make Naruto tens of times stronger if he learned how to take Kurama's power on his own instead of the Kitsune just shoving it through Naruto's body, and that's the reason he fell asleep so early, too. He and Kurama had been fighting in his head for the past five nights nonstop. He was still no closer to doing it, even when Kurama was going extremely easy on him. He has no idea how the Yondaime fought the biju and won, but that man must have been a demigod to do it. As for changing the subject ... ''Had I really been doing that? Changing the subject? I hadn't even noticed!'' He exclaimed when Sasuke nodded.

The blond looked around the small hot spring they found. They had settled camp about twenty meters away from the hot springs so that they could give each other privacy when they want to bathe. The little pool could hold about three or four people, so they had gone in groups. Naruto and Sasuke had been with Neji and Lee, much to both boys' annoyance, but luckily, Neji had left after only ten minutes and Lee had ran off after him. It would seem that not even the Hyuuga genius liked the blood red Sharingan glare boring into his head. Way to go, Sasuke.

Naruto swore that the most interesting group had been the male jonin and the one ANBU they had in their group. Neither Uchitachi nor Kakashi took off their masks and Gai had tried taking them off for them. Not long after they went to the hot spring, the group back at camp heard the unmistakable sound of the Chidori, followed by a bright light that looked like a forest fire. It would seem that Gai had all but took their towels off so that they would focus on covering that rather than keeping their masks in place. Unfortunately for Gai, Uchitachi's ANBU mask had a seal on the inside of it that allowed only the man himself to take it off and Kakashi still wore another mask under the black one. Even more unfortunate was the fact that Kakashi's precious Icha Icha Paradise had fallen into the pool and the book was ruined while Uchitachi, despite his calm and peaceful personality, had quite an anger in him. He had made quite an impressive fire technique that looked like a dragon and Sasuke had made the man promise him to teach him how to do it. Naruto worried about whoever pissed Sasuke off after the Uchiha learned the jutsu.

The blond looked up at the moon. It was the only thing visible in the sky tonight. The Land of Demons had no stars and the clouds were usually tick enough that not even the moon was visible. He remembered they were in a similar situation three weeks ago, only it had been Sasuke who had been talking. It would seem it was his turn.

''Right, sorry... I just had ... I had a lot on my mind, okay.'' He said with a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. ''Yeah, I know what she was talking about when she called me 'Kitsune-sama' but I have no idea what she was talking about Uzumaki blood or whatever. I can tell you about the Kitsune thing, but ... I'm scared. Heh, I can't believe I said that out loud.'' The bitterness must have been palpable as not a second later, he felt Sasuke wrap and arm around his shoulders and draw him closer to the older boy. That surprised him, as Sasuke was still not a person to initiate this much contact.

''What's there to be scared of?'' The other scuffed and Naruto's eyes bore into his head, wishing he could read what was going through his head. ''You should know by now that whatever it is, I won't think of you any differently. You will still be a dobe to me.''

Usually, the insult would set Naruto off and they would start shouting at each other, but this time it only soothed Naruto and he smiled brightly at his friend. ''I wish that were true, teme. I really did.''

''It is true. Tell me and I'll prove it.''

''You'll just pretend because your pride won't allow you to go back on your word.'' The blond bitterly said but he was still tempted to just do it and allow Sasuke to know. Not everything, not yet. But what he had planned on revealing is enough to chase him away and that's exactly what Naruto was scared of. Sasuke was his first friend, a friend only he could call his most precious and important friend, his best friend. And it would be safe to say Naruto was Sasuke's best, if not only, friend. After all, how many people can get Sasuke to talk as much as he talked with Naruto? The blond's guess would be one: Naruto himself.

''Are you calling me a liar and pretender?'' The Uchiha asked in an offended tone, frowning at his teammate and Naruto was tempted to giggle at the face he was making in his indignation. Really, Sasuke could be really silly (and cute, but Naruto refused to think about that) sometimes.

''Okay, okay! I'll tell you! Sheesh. Just don't say I didn't warn you.''

''Hn.''

Naruto rolled his eyes at the response but it was just so _Sasuke_ that he relaxed and thought how to begin. He decided to call on a previous conversation and start from there. ''Do you remember when I told you about the villagers hating me back home?''

''I the Land of Waves?'' The blond nodded. ''Yeah, why?''

''Do you really not know why they hate me, Sasuke?''

The Uchiha frowned. Naruto was acting strange, not Naruto-strange, but really _really_ strange. ''I thought you said they called you a demon because you were an orphan.''

''Yeah, that's what I thought in the beginning, too. But I leaned the truth before we officially became genin.''

''I always did find your explanation strange. I mean, if that's how they think, wouldn't I be the devil incarnate, what with my whole _clan_ being murdered in one night? Yet, they treated me like I was fragile and not as they treated you.''

''My parents died on the night I was born, Sasuke. Even if what I'm about to tell you hadn't happened, I probably would still have been considered a curse.'' The blond told him, sinking deeper into the water. He suddenly felt very cold, even with the hot spring water and the warmth Sasuke's body was giving off from his side. ''I was born October 10th, during the Kyuubi's attack, Sasuke.'' Black eyes widened and he stared at the slightly younger boy. ''They died sometime after I was born, I don't know when, but it was definitely before it happened.''

''It?''

''Do you know how the Kyuubi was defeated?''

Sasuke shook his head no, getting curious. All that was ever written in history books was that the Yondaime used some ultimate technique and that he was a hero who gave his life up for the village's safety. Never had anyone ever bothered to wonder or ask or tell how.

''I wasn't expecting you. It's actually an S-class secret. Only a select few know, or so I've been told.''

''If it's such a big secret, then how the hell do you know?''

Blue eyes finally looked at him again and Sasuke was shocked at the pain he saw there. ''I didn't pass the graduation exam, Sasuke. I couldn't make a clone.''

''That's ridiculous! You make clones all the time!'' He had never seen anyone make as many clones as Naruto does whew he uses them.

''I make Kage Bunshin, corporal clones, not illusionary ones. I couldn't make a single decent clone and I failed the graduation test.'' He bowed his head as he told him the next part. ''Mizuki, our other teacher, you know, besides Iruka-sensei ... He told me 'there was a way to graduate without tests' and told me to steal the Sealed Scroll of the Second Hokage and if I could learn a single jutsu from there, I could graduate. So I did it and I studied for some time before Iruka-sensei found me. Then Mizuki was there and he told me the truth everyone had been hiding from me.''

Sasuke nearly gasped when those blue eyes filled with tears and fright. He had never seen Naruto this scared, not even the first time someone tried to kill them. ''The Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed inside me when I was a baby, Sasuke. That's why everyone hates me. Because I was an orphan, I was chosen to be used. From the moment I was born, I was doomed to a life of loneliness. From what I heard, the Hokage declared it to be kept secret from future generations, but I guess that the kids saw how their parents were looking at me and ... ''

''And they acted like their parents did without even knowing why.'' Sasuke finished for him with a thunderous expression on his face. He felt like he could go to Konoha now and level it to the ground with how angry he was. How dare they treat Naruto like that? He had been just a baby! It wasn't his fault! He didn't even get to choose!

''Pretty much.'' The blond said miserably and stiffened when Sasuke moved away. He was about to start apologizing to the boy and to actually _beg_ him not to be angry and not to hate him, when Sasuke fully turned towards him and drew the blond into his arms, holding him tight. ''Sasuke?''

''Hn. Usuratonkachi. I told you I would still see you as the idiot that you are.'' The Uchiha said from where he had buried his face in Naruto's hair while the boy's head was on his chest. He ignored the tears he felt sliding down his skin, just tightening his grip when Naruto threw his own arms around Sasuke's neck, burying his face against the crook of his teammates neck. Sasuke just let Naruto cry, because it was obvious no one had ever let him cry. No one had ever held him like this. It kind of hurt to think about Naruto's pain as he cried and everyone just shunned him, pretended he didn't exist or sneered at him. No wonder he wanted everyone to acknowledge them. No wonder he wore those eye catching orange clothes. He's afraid to be overlooked. He's afraid that if he wasn't loud enough, people will forget his existence.

Well, not anymore. Sasuke wouldn't allow that. If they didn't want him, that's fine. Sasuke wants Naruto, as he was the first person to realize that the younger Uchiha didn't need babying but rather someone who would drag him out of his little world of misery and get him back into reality, away from the memories of that horrible night. So if no one wanted Naruto, Sasuke was more than happy to keep him all to himself.

Kurama purred in pleasure as pain started leaving Naruto through his tears, as the fright of Sasuke leaving lessened and as the loneliness slowly lifted. He knew he wouldn't be enough for Naruto to stop feeling lonely, but he knew the Uchiha brat would be more than enough. It would seem that their bond might survive. Perhaps he was right and Sasuke really was different from the rest of his arrogant clan. Perhaps he will be more resolute and loyal to that wonderful bond than his father had been. After all, their story was only starting.

Up in a tree, not that far away but out of the two boy's sensing range, stood a tall figure with pale skin and black hair. His mask was gone for once and his kind dark eyes were taking in the sight with a warmth spreading through his whole being.

Yes, they would be just fine. After all, their story was just beginning.


	35. Chapter 35

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

They made it back home after another week of walking with very frequent stops, due to their many injuries. They were never so happy to see Konoha as they had been when they walked through the big gates and were greeted by the two chuunin guarding it at the time. They had arrived at almost midnight, so they were to have a debriefing with the Hokage in the morning, bright and early, as the old man had some important meeting later on.

Kakashi had been the first one to notice the change in Naruto and Sasuke. The cloud that had been hanging over the young genius's head was gone and he was once again Naruto's shadow. They talked all the time, they bantered, they shouted, they joked, they bantered again and shouted again. Simply put, they were once again Naruto and Sasuke and whatever had been bothering the Uchiha had obviously been cleared up. They seemed closer than ever and Sasuke had actually smiled a few times. It was small, but noticeable and meant only for Naruto.

He wasn't the only one to note the change. Shikamaru and Neji noticed it almost as quickly as he did, but they refrained from saying anything, which Kakashi suspected had more to do with them being informed about the partnership than with them having enough common sense not to piss Sasuke off. With how the Hyuuga had acted upon initially meeting the Uchiha, Kakashi wouldn't be surprised if the white eyed boy said something just to rail the other genius up.

Hizuren noticed as well, as soon as they entered his office after a nice, long rest. He had stared at the blond fussing at Sasuke for going out to train despite his shoulder still hurting. The Uchiha had tried to halfheartedly shake him off before reminding the blond ninja that he would have done the same, even if he had been on his deathbed. That shut him up quite nicely, but he still pouted at the raven. That's when he noticed how close they were standing, almost as if they were attached to the hip. Sasuke was still making rude comments if the blond irritated him, but, like always, there was no venom in his words and although Naruto retaliated, they never moved away. They were so close that if they leaned a little to the side, one would be supporting the other. It was actually ... kinda cute.

Now, what really surprised him was the very familiar ANBU with the very creepy raven that came in with them. He stood close to Team 7 and kept casting looks (how he could tell, not even Sarutobi himself could tell you) at Gai and Lee, looking as though he wanted to pull Naruto and Sasuke as far away from the two green freaks as he possibly could. Even Sarutobi could stigmatize with that desire, as he had kept Konohamaru from wandering over to them during the Genin Games. Two of them were more than enough, thank you. Anyway, from the way he still put some distance between them, the Hokage knew he hadn't told them who he was and what rank and occupation he had. The old man resisted a tired sigh. You just couldn't make that man do as you say unless it is something he would usually as je pleases.

The report giving was an interesting affair, as once again Konohamaru interrupted it by snatching Naruto away, only the young Uchiha went with them this time. Sarutobi snorted when Kuro Onyx landed on the raven haired boy's shoulder and went with them. Since Sasuke didn't even react to the birds presence other than pet its head, Sarutobi got the impression that both boys have had quite a bit of contact with Kuro Onyx. The three Sasuke-fans pouted when said boy left and you could hear Konohamaru yelling complaints at Sasuke for following after them. Kakashi and the ANBU just sweat dropped at the 'Hn' they could just imagine being Sasuke making that had Konohmaru yelling all over again, only louder.

"As I was saying," Asuma continued, clearing his throat. "We were lucky Uchitachi-san came when he did. If he had been late by a mere second, Sasuke and Naruto would have been dead."

Sarutobi glanced at said ANBU, giving him a look that clearly said "Are you shitting me?" 'Uchitachi' just titled his head to the side, as if challenging the old man to say anything about his choice of alias. Hiruzen just rolled his eyes and hid the gesture by adjusting his hat, but the raven haired man had obviously seem him as he could practically _feel_ the glare, even though the mask pretty much left people guessing at the _eye color_ , let alone the expression they might be making.

"That is fortunate." He told his son, allowing the man to finish the rest of the report before letting everyone but "Uchitachi" stay. He turned to the man as soon as the doors were closed and he put a sound blocking jutsu on the room. If a bomb went on in here now, no one would know about it. He looked at the young teamless ANBU captain and sighed. "What do _you_ have to report?"

"Sound's men have indeed made contact with Suna. They talked quite a bit. Anything that could be of interest to you is in here." He handed over the scroll. Sarutobi took it and unsealed the information. He skimmed through the contents and a frown appeared on his face. "I don't like this. It's too ... convenient. The Kazekage wouldn't dare make an alliance with someone who might pose a threat to _our_ alliance."

"Somehow I don't think the Kazekage will be the one making that decision."

"What do you mean?" The Hokage looked up at the most loyal Leaf shinobi, expecting his honest opinion. The man was a genius. His input, whenever Sarutobi could get him to give it, was invaluable. Sarutobi will swear up and down that the man can read the future and was omniscient. Sometimes, that looked like the only explanation for how he knew the things he did.

"I think Sound may be planning on kidnapping and replacing the Kazekage."

00000

"It's not fair!" Konohamaru continued whining to Naruto even as Sasuke walked right beside the blond. Really, Konohamaru had no shame at all. Sasuke, of course, had even less shame as he dragged Naruto, who was still being held by Konohamaru and as such Konohamaru and his friends - he had demanded help from Moegi and Udon - were dragged along with him as the Uchiha walked towards who knows where. He said he wanted to train, but if so, why didn't he just chase the kids away? Who knows, he's an Uchiha. "Why do you have to hang out with us, kore?"

"Hn. You're the ones following me and Naruto."

"We were planning on spending time with Naruto-nii-chan before you went on your mission!" The Hokage's grandson said and showed Sasuke his tongue, only to let out a strangled scream when a pale hand snatched the pink muscle and he looked up into the scary Sharingan glare. He started whimpering and Naruto, as a result, hit Sasuke over the back of his head.

"Teme! Don't bully kids." The blond said and tugged his hand out of the Uchiha's grip. The glare only intensified and a snarl broke free from Sasuke's mouth.

"Hn. Of course a dobe like you would prefer playing with kids than training." He turned to leave, not showing how truly upset he was at this development. Due to the journey, he had gotten used to not sharing the blond's attention with others all that much. It had been as if only he, Naruto and Kurama the fox had existed in that little world. But then Kurama was gone. It was just the two of them. And then came Uchitachi and his pet raven, who was still perched on Sasuke's shoulder, watching the proceedings. A tanned hand stopped him before he could walk away.

"You're not training anytime soon, Sasuke! You heard what the doctors said! You need to rest your arm!" The blond protested. Like hell he was letting the stubborn, snotty clan kid hurt himself further by training!

"Who are you to stop me?" A vicious sneer settled on the handsome face. "What do you know about when someone's well enough to train?" Naruto seemed to stiffen at the implications behind those words. The Kyuubi. "After all, you heal too quickly for you to even really experience an injury." He should have never told him.

Sasuke saw the hurt flash before blue eyes became blank and unusually cold. It hit him what he said and he reached out for Naruto's hand, but the boy had moved further away from him. Before Sasuke could say anything, Naruto was off, leaving behind a groaning Sasuke and three bemused kids. Kuro Onyx gawked twice before taking off to find Naruto-sama, as it has been assigned by his master to watch over him.

"Great. Now I did it. Way to go, Uchiha Sasuke. You really fucked up this time," Sasuke sneered at himself, remembering that flash of hurt. It must be less than a fraction of the hurt Naruto was feeling. Sasuke had learned early on that Naruto showed only portions of his true emotions when it comes to anger, sadness or loneliness. Ususally, almost nothing is shown. But a flash of hurt had been visible to the naked eye, so that must mean that he had fucked up, big time. "What am I going to do?"

"Find him and make up with him, kore." Sasuke looked up at the words and saw the three kids crowding around him. Sasuke snorted when their words registered.

"It's not that easy to fix everything, kid."

"Naruto-nii-chan really likes you so I'm sure he will forgive you." The honorable grandson insisted.

Moegi nodded. "Naruto-nii-chan doesn't like to hold a grudge, so he'll definitely forgive you."

"I think so, too, but maybe you should bring a peace offering." Udon said as he rubbed his nose. Sasuke just stared at the kids and sighed. Great. He was getting friendship advice from a bunch of Academy kids! But, then again, they were some of the closest people to Naruto ... Sasuke sighed as he nodded and started walking towards Ichiraku's ramen. He looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at the three kids now following him.

"Yes?"

"We're going with you, kore!" Konohamaru told him happily and the other two just nodded. "To make sure you get the right peace offering and to make sure you can find nii-chan's home." It's the first time that it occurred to Sasuke that he has no idea where Naruto lives. He just nodded and continued on to his destination.

An hour later found Sasuke standing in front of an old, worn door in an old apartment building, three cups of Ichiraku's ramen in a bag in one hand and a stuffed fox that reminded him of Kurama in the other. He thought Naruto might appreciate the gesture. It sure had tugged on his heart strings when he had seen the toy. Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon had left him at the stairs that lead to Naruto's floor before going their own way and wishing him luck. For all that they said Naruto would forgive him, they still didn't know why the blond was upset.

Sasuke sighed as he pushed the button to ring the doorbell, but no sound came from the gesture. Frowning, Sasuke knocked three times and waited for a response. He heard some shuffling from inside the apartment before the door opened to reveal a frowning Naruto. His frown turned into a glare as soon as he caught sight of Sasuke and he made to slam the door in his face, but the Uchiha was faster and jammed a foot in ... or so he thought. He let out a surprised yelp of pain when the door slammed into his ankle. Naruto immediately threw the door open as Sasuke started losing balance. He went to catch him, only for the both of them to fall, with Naruto on Sasuke's chest.

Wincing, the Uchiha tried to sit up, only to see the blushing Naruto still sitting on his lap with his head in the middle of his chest. Naruto looked up and tried to scramble away, only to hit the Uchiha in the shin and Sasuke cried out again. Naruto stopped squirming and looked at his friend with clear concern. The blond carefully sat up, making sure not to disturb either the still healing shoulder or the just injured ankle. He took in what the older boy had brought with him and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw his three favorite flavors of ramen from Ichiraku's and the plush toy that resembled Kurama when he had been walking around like a real fox. Said biju perked up on seeing it, wondering when the Uchiha might bring him up to Naruto.

The blond felt guilt swamp him when he saw the ankle slowly getting swollen and he ducked his head. It would seem that Sasuke always got hurt when he was around him. First Haku, then the whole thing with Utsukushi and now this. If he didn't already know about Kurama, he might have believed what the villagers always said about him bringing only bad luck and misfortune.

"I'm ... I'm sorry, Sasuke. I-"

"I should be the one apologizing, usuratonkachi." The raven haired boy cut him off as he slowly sat up with a wince. The fall did nothing good for his shoulder. "For what I said earlier." He clarified when blue eyes blinked confusedly at him and Naruto nodded. "I was just frustrated. I wouldn't have done any serious training, but you have to understand. I have to get stronger if I am to kill my brother and avenge my clan."

"And you will, but no one got strong overnight." The blond cut him off with a scowl. "If you run your body into the ground now, when it's still healing, you won't heal right and you'll never get as strong as you could be because of a badly healed injury."

"You almost speak as if from personal experience."

Naruto looked away from the inquisitive eyes. "No. That's something Iruka-sensei used to tell me all the time. But you were right, teme. I really _don't_ know what it's like. All my injuries, even almost fatal ones (Sasuke made a note to ask him about _that_ particular piece of information later), healed within a few days. Not that many people knew that. I would get scolded for overdoing it, but I'm really not. It often made me feel like I'm somehow cheating, you know?"

"Of course you're not." The Uchiha scoffed. "It's not as if you _asked_ for the Kyuubi to be sealed in you. Besides, that would mean I am cheating because my body is of such build that I can learn things extra fast, like jutsus. Or like saying Shikamaru is cheating because he was born with a freakishly high IQ. Or Neji and Hinata- I think you get my point." Sasuke cut off when he realized he was practically rambling and Uchihas do _not_ ramble. "The point is that you should learn to harness your gifts but not misuse them or something. So what if you heal extra fast? That only gives you an advantage _after_ a fight. It's not as if you get the powers of flight or can read the future, right?"

Naruto perked up. "Right!" Then he picked up the fox and cuddled with it. "And apology accepted, teme. It's not your fault you're such a jerk half the time."

"Only half?" A black eyebrow arched and Naruto nodded.

"The other half you're a bastard!"

"Why you!"

"Get off!"

"You'll pay for that, dobe- Did you just _bite_ me!?"

A snicker. "You deserved it!"

"Usuratonkachi!"

"Waa! Let go! Sasuke! You're ankle is still hurt! We need to get you to a doctor!"

"Hn. Even injured I can still beat you, dobe. You need more training."

"TEME!"

00000

"Tell me, how does the Leaf stand?" A sinister voice drawled from within the darkness, but the form kneeling before him felt no fear. After all, he spent most of his life serving the man whose voice hissed like a nest of snakes. He was practically _raised_ by him, so he was used to all his quirks and the such. What most would find terrifying, he now considered an everyday event and second nature. Really, in his opinion, some people were simply wimps. Weak. Couldn't appreciate true power.

"They are as strong as ever, but they are not aware of their allies', the Hidden Village in the Sand, displeasure with the power Konoha holds. The Kazekage suggested we use his son."

"This is interesting. What could his son possibly do against our enemies?"

"His son is the infamous Sabaku no Gaara, the Ichibi's Jinchuuriki." The one kneeling answered. The four behind him shivered while the one closest to him, almost at level with him, sneered in disgust at them. "They told us that he, alone, will be enough to destroy Konoha."

"A Jinchuuriki, you say." A pale hand came up to support an equally pale cheek as the one in charge, sitting on a throne with a bunch of snakes guarding him, hummed. "Ichibi is known to never sleep. That Jinchuuriki could not possibly be reliable. He could go berserk any moment. The mental strain of living without sleep should have driven him insane by now."

"They do say he's unstable, but not unreliable. According to them, once given a mission, he focuses only on it until the task is done. He enjoys killing, so he is really perfect for the plan, my lord."

"But we may run into unwanted trouble." The man hissed in anger. " _That_ organization will want him. And my greatest work is in _their_ hands. I cultivated that clone, only for it to turn around and _cut off my hand_!"

"I am not saying you are at fault, but you _have_ given it the original's DNA. He was bound to start acting like _him_ at one point."

"Yes, that is true. And to think I wasted such a powerful, once in a lifetime jutsu on a mere _clone_ that would not even let its master and creator take over its body for a few years."

"It is a tragedy." The one kneeling said with a sigh as he adjusted his glasses. "But the clone has become its own person. It has offered its loyalty to _them_ while the original is only Kami knows where."

"It's _him_ that really worries me."

"Would he really be the ideal body for you, Orochimaru-sama?"

"With his eyes, he would be more than ideal, Kabuto. His clone was so strong from a single lock of hair. We could not replicate his eyes, but there were enough dead Uchiha in their graveyard that getting a pair was not difficult. But the clone will die in a matter of months and then we will have no other source of Uchiha Itachi's DNA." The Snake summoner growled. "I could not take the original when he was a child. He would be too strong now."

"If Orochimaru-sama orders it, I will gladly find this Uchiha Itachi and bring him to you." A white haired teen said and the one called Kabuto turned to look at him.

"It would be easier to put the Ichibi on a leash while it is free. Or any other Tailed Beast, for that matter."

"I will do it if-"

"Orochimaru-sama demands it, yes, yes. But you will only die. And you are of no use to Orochimaru-sama if you are dead." That shut him up and Kabuto looked back to their master. "And if the clone will die soon, _they_ will get weaker, ne? Perhaps if we wait-"

"If we wait, my greatest enemy's one weakness will be beyond my reach." The man named Orochimaru interrupted as a snake came up to him. It slithered its way up Orochimaru's arm before flicking its tongue out. "If we don't participate and act during these Chuunin Exams, I will have no opportunity to put a seal on young Uchiha Sasuke-kun. And if I don't have Itachi-kun's otouto within my my hands, Itachi-kun will never reveal himself, wherever he may be."

"Then we shall prepare everything, Orochimaru-sama!" With that, his subordinates disappeared, off to do as they had been ordered months ago for this occasion. Orochimaru turned his snake like eyes on the snake in his hand.

"Soon, Konoha will fall and I will have an Uchiha body. Soon, I will rule all." A chilling laugh echoed through the underground base and out the opening doors as one by one, the six figures exited.

No one noticed a kyuchiyose raven enter the hideout when no one was looking.


	36. Chapter 36

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

Two weeks passed and Rookie 9 and Team Gai were fully healed, as if they had never fought Utsukushi, Inpu and that giant demon that had nearly stepped all over them. Their sensei's were fine as well and were preparing for the big event.

The Chuunin Exams were starting in two days and there was much to prepare. Genin from all countries have been arriving for days now and there were some pretty scary ones. Quite a few worried for Rookie 9, especially Iruka, since Naruto was on Team 7. The rest of their former classmates had refused to have _anything_ to do with the Exams, having heard quite a few death stories and valuing their lives too much. Iruka had tried at least drawing Team 7 out of it, but Kakashi refused. They were his subordinates, as he had told Iruka, and he knew them best. With Sasuke and Naruto as a team, and Sakura having been training more recently, they should be fine. Iruka wouldn't listen, so he went to test them, but in Kakashi's humble opinion, he had been too soft on Naruto. The Kyuubi's vessel had improved exponentially since the last time Iruka had seen him fight, and that, too had only been a month and a half ago, at the Genin Games. At least they were going to participate, even if Iruka was avoiding the jonin now.

Another person who had not exactly been happy about the Chuunin Exams had been "Uchitachi". Though he didn't make a fuss about Naruto-sama participating, he demanded that he be allowed to patrol the second stage and the Hokage had no problems with that, as long as he didn't interfere. Hiruzen knew it was going to be hard enough for the man not to interfere with deadly blows or serious dangers to his charge, so he had allowed the ANBU to watch over him... from a greater distance. And if something really put the Kyuubi vessel in danger, he _was_ allowed to step in. But it had to be something that would have been stopped no matter which participant was at stake. The ANBU captain had, of course, understood and had been satisfied with this new "freedom". Kuro Onyx now constantly followed the blond without being detected, a form of training for both bird and master to not interfere or be detected.

Sakura had been nervous about the whole thing, as she knew every team was as strong as its weakest link, and she had finally come to realize and accept that that wasn't Naruto. The boy might have been thrown through who knows how many walks by Utsukushi, but he had fought her and Inpu and he had survived with only some bruises and cuts as proof of that event, while she had barely fought one enemy. Naruto may be brash and loud, but he had gotten strong while she was still at the same level as she had been before. Really, the only new thing she had was the move Sasuke-kun had thought her during the break at the Genin Games. She had practiced it more and some shuriken jutsus, but she was nowhere near good enough to fight Sasuke-kun or even Naruto one on one without either boy laughing in her face for even thinking she could. Well, yeah, they wouldn't really laugh, but they wouldn't take her seriously as they would each other. She had watched them spar a few days ago when they had gotten pissed by something (not each other, for once) and had needed to vent a little. Kakashi swore they were fighting to show off while being brutal, a dangerous combination. She would have been dead in five minutes in such a fight.

Naruto was rather excited about possibly getting a new rank! It would mean he was one step closer to becoming Hokage! And he would meet lots of new people. He hoped he could make some friends of them at first, but after meeting that team from Sand, he gave up such childish wants. Had it not been for Sasuke that time, two days ago, that guy from Suna would have surely hurt him and the kids. Konohamaru hadn't been as opposed of Sasuke as he had been before, which was good. But, seriously, if Sasuke hadn't arrived, Naruto would have had to rely on Kurama to fight that freak, and the fox had been frizzled all day, even more so when that red haired guy with a huge pot on his back arrived. After that, Kurama had closed himself off in the dark shadows of his cage and didn't want to talk to Naruto. He didn't talk to him for the two remaining days before the Exams began, so the blond took this as his opportunity to train without Kurama and try to become stronger without always relying on the Kyuubi's incredible powers. Kurama, of course, felt guilty later for ignoring his Jinchuuriki but Naruto wasn't angry so they were chatting again. They agreed that Naruto needed more training on his own before he started his training with the biju as a Jinchuuriki. That didn't exclude the Kyuubi from helping in the Exams if such a situation arrived.

Sasuke must have looked the least eager but was actually the most so. This will be the perfect opportunity to see how strong he was, how much he had improved since he vowed to himself to kill his brother and to see how much more he had to improve. He might even find something out about his brother from some of the other participants. But he had an extremely bad feeling about all of this. For starters, as soon as they arrived to the right classroom (there were some idiots who wouldn't let them in a wrong classroom. How those who needed him and Sakura to tell them that was _not_ the second but the first floor expected to get through these Exams alive, Sasuke didn't know) they were met with a strong killer vibe from quite a few teams. No matter how long these idiots spent as genin, they should never be able to match the killer intent Kakashi and Zabuza had had during their fights. That only comes from killing so many people and watching enough blood, friend and foe alike, that you can see it every time you close your eyes. Even when you blink. He would have tried to find from whom it was coming from, but Ino had distracted him by all but barreling into him.

Then Ino and Sakura were fighting like before the Genin Games and before the mission and then the rest of Rookie 9 arrived and he could just _see_ what everyone had been thinking: fresh soon-to-be-dead meat. He was more than smug to see quite a few of them flinch away at his death glare. Oh yeah. He's still good. Kiba was making a lot of noise with Naruto, making everyone glare at them and then a strange dude, Kabuto or something, had walked over and started telling them all about the Exams and the information he had on each participant through some cards. Surprisingly enough, Naruto had stepped away from him as soon as the purple-wearing, glasses kid arrived and he kept his distance. Even when Sasuke came closer to get information on Gaara.

There was a good reason for Naruto to stay away from the seemingly nice Kabuto. Naruto was sure of that. He was just waiting for Kurama to tell him. As soon as the gray haired older boy had come their way, Kurama had started screaming at Naruto to _stay away from him_ , no matter what. Naruto didn't understand, but since he didn't want Kurama to take over and show _everyone_ just _what_ was inside Naruto, the orange clad boy had obeyed and watched from a little ways away. Kurama wanted to keep him in sight even though he wanted to be far enough away from him that if he attacked, Kurama could take over Naruto's body fast enough to react without Naruto or any of his friends getting hurt. And he had also insisted on Naruto staying away from the guys from the Hidden Village in the Rain, especially the leader. Naruto had no objections to that, as the look in the guy's eyes freaked him out.

As did their first instructor, Ibiki or something. The man was tall and intimidating in his black trench coat and with the scars he had. He told them the rules and Naruto was freaking out and panicking as he was sat far away from Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme. At least Hinata-chan was sat beside him! At least there was a familiar face around. Kurama had tried calming him down but he was beyond hope. Of course he felt Sakura's glare on his back when they were told if one teammate failed, all three will be dropped. Surprisingly enough, Sasuke wasn't glaring at him. He felt somewhat comforted by that fact.

The test was _impossible_! Sasuke was the first to realize this as he looked down at the questions. There was only a couple that he could answer and that was only because he had loved bugging Itachi for shuriken and kunai throwing techniques. If he hadn't been so ... _obsessed_ (he hated describing himself like that but it was the closest attribute he could think if) with his older brother, he would have left a blank sheet. _'Wait!'_ Hadn't the instructor told them that they'll get a 2 point reduce if they were _caught_ cheating instead of being failed immediately? Why would they do that? In a normal situation, if one was caught cheating, their test would be nullified. And the test itself was too hard for a genin to answer. Sasuke only knew two answers because he had had a genius brother who had passed the Chuunin Exams all on his own. There was no way anyone knew all the answers! And they were practically _inviting_ them to cheat! _'To cheat like a shinobi and not get caught.'_ He realized. He wondered if his teammates understood this as well. _'Sakura might. Naruto, you better get this!'_

Sakura was currently writing down her answers frantically. She wasn't called her generation's shrewdest child for no reason. Sasuke-kun may have graduated at the top of their class but she was a damn close second. Besides, she knew Sasuke-kun liked smart girls. He hated idiots, so it always surprised her when he would drag Naruto away or let the blond drag him away. She didn't understand their friendship but she could deal with it. Naruto really wasn't so bad after you got to know him. He was still annoying, though, and pretty dumb. She hoped he would get at least one question right. If he was having trouble, then he should read more. Like her!

Naruto was having a little mental break down in his head. His face was blue, he was sweating, his hands were shaking and his brain hurt. He was deaf and blind to all around him. He didn't even hear Kurama yelling at him to slow down so the fox could _answer_ some of the questions for him. He didn't want to fail, not because he would have to wait for the next exams, but because he didn't want to drag Sakura-chan and Sasuke with him. He didn't mind if he has to wait a while again to take the Exams a second time but Sasuke would hate him for it and Sakura ... Well, Sakura already didn't really like him. She could only dislike him more.

The blond sighed as he felt a nudge from his side. This was the second time Hinata-chan was trying to offer him answers and he was going to refuse them again. But he was grateful to her, though, because he had calmed down. And now he regretted it, because he was sure his ears will bleed.

 _FUCKING FINALLY! I'VE BEEN YELLING FOR HALF AN HOUR NOW!_ Naruto winced and the fox quieted down so as not to deafen his host. **_Now, as I was saying,_ slow down _so I can_ answer _some of those questions._**

 _'Eh? You know these things?'_

 _ **Not everything, but I do know a few things. And you can use my sharp sight to peek at others'** **answers** **.**_

 _'But they'll deduct my points if they catch me!'_ The blond protested, worrying his lower lip. _'I don't want to cause trouble for Sasuke and Sakura-chan.'_

 **You know you mustn't get zero points, either.** The fox reminded and Naruto gulped. Cheating went against everything he stood for, which was hard work and determination. That's how he got so far in his life and he would really like for it not to change, but sometimes, change was forced on people. Like now. He would have to change for this test if he wanted to become a chuunin and be one step closer to realizing his dream. **_Naruto, I think the whole point of this test was for you to gather information undetected._**

 _'You think?'_ The blond asked, not even noticing that time was passing. They only had a few more minutes left until the tenth question was revealed.

 _ **Positive. Intel is very important for ninja missions. Be it gathering information or extracting it from prisoners, it is invaluable. Every nation has specialists who have mastered** **interrogation** **and such techniques so that they could protect their village's secrets. Many give their lives for it.**_ Kurama explained, he, too, forgetting about the ticking time. They tended to do that, as they usually had really interesting conversations. To Naruto, Kurama was a great source of information, allowing the blond to study things that he never could get access to due to the villagers not wanting him to succeed as a ninja. To the fox, his Jinchuuriki was his closest friend, almost a little brother, his Kit that had somehow put aside prejudice and accepted Kurama for who and not what he was. They have come to rely on each other to keep the other company or chase away the loneliness and fears they might have. They may be tied together for eternity but it was their close bond that not only made it bearable but desirable. They wouldn't change each other for the world, and that's saying something for the imprisoned Kyuubi. **_I really think that's the point of this test. To make everyone realize just how much is risked for even the smallest amounts of information._**

 _'I got it, dattebayo.'_ Naruto thought and he was just about to start writing what Kurama would tell him when Ibiki spoke up. "Alright, put your pens down. I will give you the final question now." The blond paled and his inhabitant cursed that they hadn't even noticed the time was up. Sasuke stared worriedly at the stiff back of the orange clad blond and Sakura looked around, not understanding what was going on (Ino had just released her from her mind transfer technique she had used to get answers from the pink haired girl) as everyone stopped working and looked on nervously at their instructor.

Ibiki observed them all and had to admit that a lot more genin had made it through the first part of the test. This year was going to be interesting, it would seem. A few had caught his interest, either in their panic or in their cool behaviors. He had seen quite a few interesting ways of cheating and he was interested with how well they had done. Not that it would matter, because it all came down to the tenth question. If they fail here, they will have to retake the test during the next Chuunin Exams later that year.

"Before I give you the final question, I will ask you if you want to quit now." He got quite a few confused looks, which was to be expected. After all, if they had made it this far, why would they suddenly want to quit and fail? "Once you make this decision, there is no backseats. You chose on your own free will and you will live with the consequences." That only got him more confused looks and Ibiki did his best to repress a full blown smirk. "Because if you take the tenth question and fail, not only will the rest of your test be nullified and you will fail, along with your teammates," they were all watching him with horrified anticipation, cold sweat running down their entire bodies. "But you will also forever be banned from taking the Chuunin Exams ever again!"

A look of horror was plastered on everyone's faces, none so much as on Uzumaki Naruto's as his chances of becoming Hokage just cracked into a million pieces like a broken glass figurine.


	37. Chapter 37

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

Sasuke glared and clenched his fists as soon as the words left Ibiki's mouth. Never take the Exams again? That meant they were doomed to a life as a genin forever! And while there were far worse fates, Sasuke could not stay a genin forever. He had a man he wanted to kill and surpass and that was _not_ going to happen if he stayed a mere genin for the rest of his life.

He wasn't too worried about the tenth question, though. Not for himself, anyway. He had found a nerd who knew everything, had answered every question and he had been following and copying the movements of his pen with his Sharingan ever since he realized the point of the test. He wasn't all that worried for Sakura, as she was smart and would probably find a way to answer the question. And if she didn't, it wouldn't be such a tragedy. Sure, she wanted to be a good shinobi and stay in a team with him for as long as she could, but her life wouldn't be all that much different if she could never advance in the ninja hirerchery. She could live a happy life even without reaching too high.

It was Naruto that really worried him. Sure, Sasuke would like to pass the Chuunin Exams now and start a higher level of training, but he wouldn't mind waiting a bit longer if it meant the dobe could still have a dream to hold on to. If Naruto failed to answer the tenth question, the blond would stay a genin forever and a Hokage could not be someone who couldn't even make it to chuunin level. If Naruto's dream was torn away from him, the boy would never be the same. His smile might die and the light shinning within him would be extinguished and Sasuke couldn't bare to see that.

Sasuke would quit the Exams now, for Naruto's sake, if he didn't know that the blond would surely hate him on the inside if he did so. And Naruto's friendship was not something Sasuke was willing to lose.

Sakura was thinking along very similar pattrens. She might not have liked Naruto in the beginning but she had grown fond of him over the few months they had been teammates and she, too, would be devastated if his smile were to disappear. She didn't think she could take it if his bubbly personality were to quiet down and if the loud boy were suddenly depressed. Naruto's greatest power, Sakura had learned, was his smile. Its radiance seemed to melt hearts and give people courage for a better tomorrow. She came to rely on that smile, too, and she knew Sasuke-kun actually cared for their blond teammate, no matter how little he showed it. It was there, she could see it in his dark eyes, and she wondered if he cared at least a half of how much he cared for the other boy. She would have been happy with just that. She knew Sasuke-kun would be able to answer the tenth question but Naruto was a big question mark. How had he been doing up until that point? Did he answer any questions? Was he panicking?

One hand rose up and everyone turned to stare at the boy. He was another Konoha shinobi and he had his head bowed, not wanting to let others see his shame and fear. He wanted to have another chance and he felt sorry for holding his teammates back, but this was the only way.

A second after that team left, a guy from the Hidden Village in the Mist also quit, as did another guy from Grass and then one from Rain. Two more hands joined them, one belonging to a guy from the Village Hidden by the Waterfall and the other from Rock. Another from Lightning quite at the same time another from Grass did. One by one, hands rose and teams left. Rookie 9 and Team Guy were still holding strong although they had some doubt on their faces. It was inevitable for them to have some reservations about their decision to stay, as they all wanted to be top shinobi in their specialties and they could not do that as genin. They would have to risk it and hope for the best.

Hinata was getting worried. Some minutes ago, Naruto-kun's face had gone completely dark and he was shaking slightly. She knew he was under pressure as his dream was a hard one to achieve even with normal advancing in ranks. If he wasn't allowed to become a chuunin and was stuck as a genin forever ... his dream would be dead. He wouldn't be able to become Hokage. She felt sort of sorry for him. She wished she could just help him somehow.

Naruto was having a debate deep within himself. He had seen how many teams were dropped, or rather how many people quit. Add to that the number of people that were failed due to being caught. It was obvious that they wanted as little people to go to the next stage as possible, but being banned from ever again participating in the Exams? Wasn't that overkill? It seemed like too much to Naruto. Didn't they realize how many dreams were put to risk because of these Exams?

 _"You will eventually have to learn to deal with great stakes and take risks. That's also a part of being a shinobi."_ Suddenly, the blond remembered Sabako's words from the Genin Games. That's what he had said. Risks. If he wanted to be a good shinobi, he would have to take risks. His dream of being Hokage had high stakes and he was risking his own life every day in hopes of one day achieving it. Besides, what kind of Hokage would he be if he backed down now?

Sakura had seen Naruto's posture and had read his body language and she was worried. Naruto's dream was everything to him and she couldn't allow him to lose it, no matter how unlikely it was to happen to begin with. _'I'm sorry, Naruto,'_ she thought as she started raising her hand, not really liking quiting but understanding that it was better than for Team 7 to change forever if Naruto can't continue being Naruto due to his dream being taken away.

Her hand was halfway up when she stopped in sheer surprise, shock and _horror_ when she saw that, up ahead in front of her, the blond in question had risen his hand as well and he was shaking as much as all the other guys who had quit had. Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Kiba and Akamaru and even _Shino_ stared at the loud genin, not believing their eyes. Sakura could hardly breathe as she stared at his back and a few of the other genin stared in confusion as the loud, seemingly confident boy caved under the pressure. Kabuto just adjusted his glasses and the Sound guys sneered. Kankuro had a satisfied smirk that someone he saw as week was going to be dropped. One of the Rain ninja scowled but no one paid him much attention.

However, Sasuke and the hidden in the nearby tree Uchitachi waited, as they both knew the blond well enough to know this was not a sign of quiting. Naruto was now shivering in fear or trembling with stress. He was quivering with excitement and whatever he was about to do was going to be memorable if not downright epic.

And, as the two black haired, black eyed, pale males expected, the hand came down, slamming on the desk and startling the occupants of the classroom. Ibiki stared at the blond as he looked up with a fierce look in his blue eyes that were burning with determination. Now he was interested.

"Don't underestimate me! I won't run!" The blond yelled and everyone could only gawk at the guts of this guy. Ibiki had to fight not to take a step back at the sheer volume of the guy. He could only blink at him, as no one before him had dared yell anything in this classroom in his presence before. They were usually too intimidated. But this boy ... he was something else. "I'll take it! But even if I'm stuck as a genin forever," the chuunin overlooking the test from the sides and back of the room could only look on in wonder as the blond delivered his speech. "I will become a Hokage no matter what it takes!" Naruto stood up and the whole room waited for what he will say next. "I'm not scared!"

He sat down with crossed arms and a determined scowl on his face. Hinata smiled from beside him, Sasuke felt relief flooding him. _'That guy ... wasn't even thinking of us. Or of giving up. The usuratonkachi.'_ He had feared Naruto would be too caught up in thinking about Sasuke and Sakura that he would forget to think about himself. Obviously, that's not the case. He hid his smirk with he clasped hands he had been leaning on. He knew he could count on him. Sakura was relieved that Naruto seemed alright and she had a small smile on her face as she looked on. _'That's right ... That's exactly the kind of fool you are.'_ She thought fondly, feeling her own confidence about the whole situation rising. Well, if he could be this confident and energetic, then she won't lose to him either.

Ibiki observed the room and studied each genin carefully. They were staying. Not another one looked to be thinking of backing out. Still ... "I'll ask again. It's a choice that will alter your life. If you want to quit, now is your chance."

Naruto was smirking now. He was not going to back down. Kurama rumbled his approval. "I'm not going to take back my words. That's my Way of Ninja."

Ibiki felt like sighing. He could see it now. They really weren't going to give up. They were feeding their confidence and determination on the blond boy's words and they were getting more than their fill. _'Huh... What a funny kid. He completely brushed away those kids' anxieties.'_ He allowed his eyes to focus on the orange clad ninja for a few seconds before letting his eyes rove over the other genin. He caught the black eyes of the kid he knew to be Uchiha Sasuke and he was surprised to see such confidence in his posture. It was as if he had known this would happen. He looked over them all once again, counting heads. _'78, huh? Much more left than I expected. It's going to be the same, no matter how I push it.'_ He looked at the chuunin lining the walls and they all nodded to him with smiles on their faces. They were impressed by the blond, too. He nodded back before addressing the genin again.

"I like your determination. Then ... " He let the tension rise a bit more. Just for the heck of it. "For those who are still here ... The first exam ... " Sasuke tightened his fingers and Sakura squirmed in her seat. "You have passed it!"

Utter shock followed. They were staring at him as though he had just grown a second head. Most had frowns on their faces and some were even openly glaring or scowling at him. Others were simply speechless or already seething in rage.

Naruto's pen dropped and even Kurama was gawking inside his host.

"Huh?"

00000

Naruto felt like he was in a daze. He still couldn't believe what had happened even as Team 7 left the Academy, where the first part of the Chuunin Exams had taken place. It turned out that the second point of the test (Kurama had been dead on about it being about information gathering) was to see how they took being put under such pressure. Putting their hopes and dreams on the line was a form of a psychological war that was supposed to take place in their heads and only the strongest would win. Ibiki was impressed by the number of participants that had stayed.

Then the protector of the next part of the Exams had arrived while Ibiki was still talking and Naruto was sure everyone agreed that Anko was one crazy lady. Even Sasuke had looked flabbergasted at her lack of tact and timing. Seriously. The Kyuubi had even complained about people getting crazier with every generation. Well, they had today to prepare for the second part, but as stated earlier, the blond was still confused about what had happened.

"Well, that sure was unexpected. Ne, Sasuke-kun, Naruto?" Sakura commented as they walked to their homes. Both boys nodded, neither really feeling in a talkative mood. "What do you think tomorrow will be like?"

"I have a bad feeling about it, dattebayo."

They both turned to look at him but Naruto was more focused on the creeps he still got from locking eyes with that one strange Rain guy. Kurama had been just as unsettled when they passed that Gaara kid, but he still won't tell Naruto why. Something big was going on and shit was going to start going down soon.

"Huh? What do you mean?" The pink haired kunoichi asked, tilting her head to the left. Sasuke had his eyes glued to the blond, interested in what was giving _him_ the bad feeling. For Sasuke, it was Gaara and Kabuto. The silver haired teen was obviously planning something and the redhead seemed unstable. He would prefer it that they stay away from them as much and as far away as possible.

"I don't really know, but ... I feel like something really bad is going to happen tomorrow." The blond shrugged helplessly and Sasuke nodded, much to Sakura's surprise.

"I noticed, too. Guess we'll just have to be extra careful." They stopped at a crossroad, where Sasuke was supposed to go left, Sakura straight ahead and Naruto right. The pink haired girl smiled at her teammates and waved as she walked off, leaving the two boys behind. When she was out of sight, Naruto stopped waving cheerfully and turned back to say bye to Sasuke, only to be met by two fingers poking his forehead. The blond glared up at the slightly taller male though a blush covered his cheeks, since he knew the significance of the gesture. "You did good today, dobe." The raven haired boy said and a smile bloomed across the whiskered face.

"See you tomorrow, teme!" Naruto yelled over his shoulder, smile still in place, as he ran on towards his home. Sasuke coolly raised his own hand in farewell and turned around (more to hide his own smile and blush), walking towards his own home.

Neither boy saw a Sound shinobi drop dead, blood dripping from his cut throat as a bow and arrow fell from his limp hands, a fox masked ANBU standing behind him with a drawn katana in one hand and a raven sitting comfortably on the other.

 **A/N: Another shorter chapter but this is where shit starts to go down. Next chapter, Forest of Death!**


	38. Chapter 38

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

 **A/N: Hi! I just wanted to apologize for a mistake I made. I just rewatched the episodes in the Forest of Death and saw that Orochimaru had a Grass forehead protector, so sorry if it caused any confusion. It will be Grass from now, just so you know. Thank you for reading so far and I hope you like this chapter, too.**

Sasuke cursed as he felt a second enemy close by, wondering why everyone seemed intent on attacking them out of all the other 77 teams. They were lucky that the first one was just one and a dumb and weak one at that. The idiot couldn't even make a convincing henge for Naruto or defend himself. Sasuke had felt indignant on the blond's behalf.

Their morning had been interesting, to say the least. They arrived to the place they were supposed to take part in the second stage of the Chuunin Exams, only to find themselves in an area named "The Forest of Death". It was an ANBU training ground, meant for the best ninja to practice and hone their skills. The patch of forest really looked dead and weird. They had heard all sorts of sounds coming from beyond the fence that was surrounding it. They then received the explanation of how the second stage worked (after Anko all but terrorized Naruto for a stupid comment. The blond had shivered in fear when one of the Grass ninja came up behind them both and returned Anko's thrown kunai with his three foor long _tongue_ ) and they received some forms to fill out that were supposed to state that Anko was not to be blamed if they were maimed or _died_ during this stage of the competition.

The filling out of these forms was rather interesting for everyone when a _square shaped rock_ started following Naruto around before the blond snapped at it and it all but exploded, only for it to reveal Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi once the smoke cleared up. They had been there for a school report about the chuunin exams and the teams from Konoha's Rookie 9 and Team Gai that were participating this year and they had decided to interview Naruto snd Sasuke. Obviously, Konohamaru still liked to glare at the impassive Uchiha, fighting for his nii-chan's attention, but he no longer detested the older boy and considered him an okay addition to their little quartet. Being saved by the raven haired genin had obviously not put any respect in Konohamaru for him, as it was shown every time he stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. Not that the Uchiha cared, but it did get annoying after some time.

When they left, everyone handed in their forms and received their scrolls of Heaven (a cream colored scroll with the character for 'Heaven' written on it) or Earth (a black scroll). When Team 7 handed in their forms, they received the Heaven scroll and it was decided Sasuke would carry it, so the older boy put it in his pouch before they went to their designated gate. They would be released one by one, as in team by team, into the forest by one of the chuunins overlooking the Exams at certain intervals of time. Naruto was vibrating in his place with adrenalin already pumping through his veins by the time they were let passed their gates and they made quick progress into the forest.

When they paused for a break, Naruto had slipped away to take a leak only for a poor imitator to come back in his place. Sakura hand, t even noticed that his kunai holder was on the wrong leg or that the blond before them was lacking the fresh cut on his left cheek from where Anko's kunai had grazed him before the beginning of this stage. The guy was pathetic and ran away before they could fight him, but Sasuke was still pissed that someone like that had tried not only attacking them, but tricking them, too. They wouldn't have been able to trick Sasuke into believing they were Naruto even if they were the best genjutsu or henge users in the whole damn world. He had studied Naruto very closely since the day he started acting strange and backed away from Kabuto before the written test. Every detail was embedded in his memory by now.

He had found and freed Naruto rather quickly, ignoring the relief he felt when he saw that the guy hadn't killed him, only tied him up and gagged him. The Rain guy took the opening he left in freeing the blond and got behind him, but Sasuke only smirked as Naruto returned the favor. Sasuke had then activated his Sharingan and used chakra to redirect the kunai Naruto had thrown after their enemy once again, grazing his leg and then jumping after him, stabbing him by the armpit. Sakura had called out his name and he was rather annoyed she was just standing there, doing nothing. Jeez, what did she think? That they were on vacation? The guy ran off after that, like a coward that he probably was.

But there was a second enemy closing in and he had noticed that they were using some strange jutsu with the help of a cut bamboo tree to listen in on their conversations, so he had come up with a complicated password. Sakura was an unlikely target to be used as a henge but Naruto was perfect for it. Sasuke had decided to play a little game with whoever wanted to attack them.

And it would have been fine, too, had their opponent not just decided to literally _blow them apart_ with some really strong wind. Sasuke cursed as he lost sight of his teammates, not at all happy with the situation. Seriously, why them?! There were lots of other genin around!

After the dust settled down, the first Sasuke ran into was Sakura and she was the actual Sakura, so there was no problem there. But then "Naruto" had stumbled towards them and actually _remembered_ the password. Sasuke couldn't believe Sakura fell for it. As if Naruto would ever remember something so long in his entire life after hearing it only once. He was a good actor but Sasuke knew what he was looking for and this guy had messed up big time. Sakura was on guard as soon as he told her what was wrong with this picture and the nagging question of where the real Naruto was entered and refused to leave Sasuke's mind. He just hopped the dobe was once again still alive and just tied up somewhere.

"Show your real self, faker." He demanded rather rudely and the Naruto imposter before them continued to look at him with those big blue eyes before a sly and impressed look crossed over his face. A too long to be Naruto's tongue slipped past his lips and he licked them slowly, as if savoring the remaining taste of some sweet.

"I see," Sasuke fought down a flinch when the creepy voice exited Naruto's mouth. He tightened his grip on a kunai he had just drawn and watched the faker closely, waiting for him to move. He released his henge, revealing yet _another_ foreign ninja, Grass this time, this one with long black hair and a rather feminine look to his features despite obviously being a guy. He was wearing some sort of cream colored dress and black tights, a large purple bow around his waist, tied at the back. He was holding his straw hat as he observed the two Konoha genin with a strange glint in his dark eyes. "But if you knew he was going to forget it, why didn't you use a shorter password?"

Sasuke had a little smirk on his face as he answered. "I knew you were eavesdropping on our conversation inside the ground. That's why I made a long password."

"So you don't let your guard down." The man stated rather than asked and Sasuke remained unchanging in his expression. "Looks like I can have more fun than I expected." And there came the tongue again as the man took off his straw hat. Seriously, this guy was creepy as fuck. Sakura repressed a shiver as she wondered about where Naruto could have went and she hoped he was okay. He suddenly reached behind his back and pulled out the Scroll of Earth and asked them if they wanted it before wrapping his tongue around it and swallowing it whole in one smooth go. "Now, let's begin ..." He licked his lips. "The fight for our scrolls." Sasuke and Sakura stiffened with surprised expressions. The man looked up and his eye suddenly resembled a snake's. "By putting our lives on the line."

Suddenly, an intense killing aura surrounded the two tweens as his blood lust reached their senses. It was so intense that Sakura and Sasuke could practically _see_ and _feel_ the ways he wanted to kill them. Visions of blood filled their minds and they shakily dropped to the ground. They were panting for breath out of fright and exhaustion that suddenly overtook their bodies. Sakura daren't look up or move from her spot. Sasuke couldn't stop the vomiting that overwhelmed him as he doubled over and lost his light breakfast from that morning. The man just watched them as Sasuke tried to get back up to his feet but only fell back on his backside. His body was paralyzed! _'Who is he?'_

He looked over to Sakura to see that she was shaking uncontrollably. There'll be no getting through to her. _'This isn't good. We need to run.'_ Sasuke barely got to his feet with a kunai in hand, only to freeze up again when the man spoke up again.

"What are you going to do with that?" He couldn't move, even as the creeper walked towards them. "Relax. I will end it in a flash. You don't have to suffer." He stopped a few feet away, raising a hand with two kunai, ready to throw it at the paralyzed children. "I wanted to have more fun, but ... Now I'm disappointed." He said as he casually threw the kunai. Blood fell to the ground and the man looked at the spot the dark haired boy had been previously, impressed despite himself. To break the paralysis by stabbing his own thigh with a kunai ... that took guts. And he managed to move away in time, even bringing the girl with him.

The man was impressed. He was not normal prey.

00000

Meanwhile, a certain blond was having quite a struggle at hand. When he had recovered from the sudden wind attack, he had found himself upside down against a thick tree. Just as he got up and was ready to search for his teammates, the biggest snake he had ever seen appeared from beyond the surrounding trees and it caught him with its tail before swallowing him whole. He had tried stabbing its insides with a kunai but its skin was way too thick. He had struggled and struggled, only to go down deeper in its body.

It was sleeping now and he wondered if this was where he was going to die. It didn't quite seem befitting a future Hokage but he didn't know how to get out. He couldn't help bit feel a bit tired and sleepy. It was warm in here, despite it being disgusting as hell.

His mind was invaded with the faces of his most dearest people. Once upon a time, there would have been only one or two faces, but that's changed now. He's made a few friends and they were precious to him. The first that had come to mind was Iruka-sensei, smiling kindly for him like no one else does. Then it was Hokage-jii-chan, the man that had tried his best to keep his life at least tolerable. He then thought of Konohamaru, the first person to think he was great and to call him nii-chan. It was followed by Kakashi-sensei, the man who was willing to train him, watch over him, protect him and _believe_ in him. That was more than he could ask for. He thought of the pretty Sakura-chan and how she had somehow grown to accept him, to care for him. He still had a crush on her, but that childish little flame was slowly dying down as he realized he really never will get to be with her. Her heart was set on someone else, but her kind smile still set hos heart racing.

And then he thought of Sasuke, the arrogant teme that he was. A lot happened between the two of them, even before they graduated from the Academy and became a genin team. Fond memories raced through Naruto's head as he thought about the bell test, when Sasuke offered him his lunch, when the raven haired boy protected him from those two ninja on the start of their journey to the land of the waves, the way they worked together against Zabuza without needing words to communicate their plans, their tree climbing training and the moment they reached the top, then the return to Tazuna's hut.

He thought of all the times they spent together and realized that Sasuke spent most of his time looking out for him in one way or the other. He never was far when Naruto needed him, always sticking close to the blond. And he had shared with Naruto far more than Naruto had with him.

 _'That's right. I still haven't settled things with him yet!'_ He realized. He owed Sasuke, a lot. For the trust and the protection the Uchiha had been giving him, as if saying "It's okay. You get stronger on your own time. In the meantime, just let me protect you." But that's not right! Sasuke didn't deserve to be burdened by Naruto so much! He should start looking out more for himself, damn it! Naruto had Kurama to heal him but Sasuke was still only human and would take a lot of time to heal! _'I've got to get out of here on my own! Sasuke and Sakura-chan might need my help!'_

He tried stabbing the snake again, stronger this time and even channeling some chakra into his blade but the result was the same none the less. Growling, Naruto tried pushing the flesh away before an idea occurred to him. _'If you're not going to throw me up, I'll make you!'_ He barely managed to bring his arms up and together, forming the right seal with his fingers in the shape of a plus.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

00000

Sasuke sat against the bark of a thick tree, panting from pain, exhaustion and the remains of fear as he recovered from dragging both himself and Sakura out of the way of the kunai at the last moment. His thigh throbbed with pain where his own kunai was still piercing flesh and muscle. He had used the crudest but most effective and fastest way of getting rid of paralysis but this was going to cost him.

At least Sakura was back among the real world and no longer shaking in fear. Good. He wasn't sure if he could haul her around all the time. Not with his leg injured. Although now she was talking, as f he needed her to be loud now. He couldn't sense the chakra of their enemy so he would have to listen out for him. Just his luck that Sakura was now trying to make noise. Even with his hand over her mouth, she was loud. He focused his senses but he couldn't hear anyhting.

Sakura suddenly removed his hand from her mouth and screamed. ''Sasuke-kun! A snake!'' Sharingan eyes looked to the side just as said giant snake sprang to attack. They barely dodged in time but they also got separated as the serpent bit into the thick bark of the tree.

 _'I was so upset that I didn't even notice the presence of a snake?'_ The young Uchiha thought as the snake wound around a tree and rushed towards him while he was still in the air. He couldn't dodge out of the way like this. Then the man used some genjutsu or something, because Sasuke swore he saw the man's face just behind the snake's head,, looking at him with those cold eyes of his and Sasuke took out some shuriken and hurled them at the snake, hitting it dead on and the giant snake reared back before falling against a tree and staying there, dead.

Sasuke landed on a branch and watched in horror as the snake's skin broke at the neck and out came their enemy, talking about never letting one's guard down and how prey always strain themselves, running around in the presence of a predator, and he said it in such a creepy way that Sasuke swore even Utsukushi was preferable to this guy. And he hated that bitch! And there goes the fucking tongue again. Sasuke repressed a shudder, fearing that if he started it, he would never stop shaking.

The guy suddenly sprang towards him, his body becoming snake like as he wrapped himself around a tree and rushed towards Sasuke. Sasuke flinched back as the man continued towards him, only to be stopped when some shuriken and a few kunai embedded themselves into the tree and he had to stop unless he wanted the weapons to puncture his head.

''Sorry, Sasuke.'' A voice behind and above said and something in Sasuke that felt like terror and horror mixed intensified, even if he felt relief too, at hearing that voice. _'No! No, o no! He can't be here! Not now! I can't protect him now! Get out of here!'_ He desperately thought as he looked over his shoulder, desperately hoping he was actually hearing things and that was someone else. But there he was, in all his orange glory, standing with legs far apart and arms crossed over his chest. A big smirk on his face.

''Naruto!'' Sakura called in relief, smiling.

''I forgot the password.''


	39. Chapter 39

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

''I forgot the password.'' Naruto said as he watched his friends, not understanding the almost wild look in Sakur's eyes or why the Grass guy that he really hated being around seemed to be very displeased with the interruption, but not in the ''you just spoiled my fun'' way, like most deranged shinobi would look. No, he looked ready to tear Naruto apart for interrupting something _important_. The murderous aura he was giving off was frightening, or would be, if he had not felt his own when Kurama was in control or got really pissed with the villagers.

Sasuke looked as if he had seen a ghost but at least Sakura seemed to be happy to see him. But why would Sasuke look so displeased? Was it because Naruto just saved him? It was bound to happen sometime! _'Ungrateful little prick.'_

 **Naruto, I don't think the Uchiha is angry** ** _because_** **you stole his thunder.** Kurama told him, making sure to send some chakra into Naruto's senses. Something bad was in the air and the trapped demon fox didn't like it one bit. The tension between the three shinobi was not one he was used to. In fact, he had ever felt a similar tension twice before, and one of those times, one of the fighters had sued him as a weapon. The other time, he and his fellow biju were not to interfere, as it was a matter between brothers. They were not allowed to interfere, not that they had wanted to. They didn't particularly like either of the brothers enough as to fight for either and the brothers hadn't been strong enough to call on their powers by force. And while this individual had no such great power, his killing intent was strong and it wrapped around him like he was wrapped around the tree leading to Sasuke. **_Something isn't right, Naruto. Be ready._**

 _'I got it, dattebayo.'_ The blond sent back, still not leaving his pose or changing his expression. The tension in the forest could be cut with a knife and no one was making any moves to dissolve it. They were all staring at the blond and Naruto would be lying if he said he wasn't uncomfortable under their gazes. Especially the creepy guy's.

''Good, Naruto! You look kind of cool!'' Sakura yelled, some of her confidence returning. With both Sasuke-kun and Naruto here, this guy will have some difficulty in taking them down. With Naruto here, Sasuke-kun will take this guy down, she was sure of it! No one could defeat those two when they worked together! Naruto just kept smirking. The enemy just gave him a venomous side glare.

Finally, Sasuke spoke, and the words he said left Sakura and the blond in shock. ''Naruto, you must have come here to show off by helping us, but don't get involved. Run!'' Naruto felt only unbearable surprise at the words. Sasuke turned to look at his teammate, Sharingan still in place, worry for the blond's safety overwhelming any possible training or logical thinking he might have conjured up otherwise. He just needed the blond _out of there_ and _safe_. ''He's way above our level!''

''Looks like you defeated that big snake, Naruto-kun.'' The man said, interrupting their conversation and the sharpened-by-the-Kyuubi-senses of the blond tunned in on him. Kurama hissed at the dark chakra he felt from him. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the mention of the snake and the man's gaze on him. So he was the one behind it. Sasuke's heart stopped as he heard this. Naruto faced a snake like th one he had killed only moments ago?

 _'This is about to get worse. What should I do?'_ Sasuke thought, knowing that this wasn't a fight like against Zabuza, where they just had to free Kakashi, nor was it like against Utsukushi, where they were saved by a conveniently passing by ANBU like Uchitachi. They were on their own here.

''Hey, hey, hey. Looks like you have been picking on the weak, eh?'' The blond loudmouth said and pointed a finger at the man. ''Now that I, the great Uzumaki Naruto,'' Kurama noted the rise in interest at the mention of Naruto's last name and he growled from inside his cage. ''Am here, I'm going to beat you to a pulp.''

 _'Crap.'_ Sasuke thought and raised his hands, ready to fight if need be to save Naruto. The idiot had went and done it again. _'All three of us are going to end up getting killed at this rate! What should I do?'_ He thought for a moment, watching as the man's eyes remained glued on the dobe and he frowned. Like hell was he allowing Naruto to die here! Or any of them, for that matter! _'Shit! There's only way I know of ...'_ Damn his pride. If it was going to save their lives, he would throw it away gladly.

He felt as his Sharingan faded from his eyes, a sign he was not going to do battle. He knew there was a very good possibility that Naruto was going to hate him for what he's about to do, but he would rather the blond hate him than Naruto being dead. ''Wait.'' He said loud enough for everyone to hear and he felt all of their eyes settle on him. He did his best to ignore the blue stare he had come to treasure so much and instead focused on keeping them alive the only way he knew how. He reached back into his pouch and took out their white Scroll of Heaven. He tossed it from one hand to the other and extended it towards the snake like man. ''Please,'' and boy, did he hate himself at this moment. He almost sounded as if he were _begging_ and Uchihas _don't beg_. ''Take this and leave us in peace.''

Naruto felt his eyes widen and he gasped simultaneously with the only kunoichi while Kurama downright gapped from his place inside Naruto, his red eyes as wide as his Jinchuuriki's blue ones. The man just smirked, wondering what could have changed so much in the boy all of a sudden. Had he found a weakness?

Naruto couldn't stay quiet for long, especially not for something like this. He pointed an accusing finger at the raven haired boy and yelled at him from his place a few yards away. ''Hey, Sasuke-teme! What are you doing!? What are you trying to do by giving the enemy our scroll!?'' Naruto had never been this confused in his life. How could Sasuke even think of doing that?

Sasuke turned back to him and galreda t the younger boy, further stunning Naruto. ''You shut up!''

''What?''

''I see, you're smart.'' The snake guy commented as he rose his upper body with a hand on his hip, observing the interaction between the two boys before turning his full attention on Sasuke. ''The only hope the prey has from a predator is to hand over something else to eat to save itself.'' Sasuke ignored the jibe and held the scroll on a throwing position, never letting his eyes stray from their enemy. He casually tossed it with a muttered ''Take it,'' just wanting everything to be over with this guy so he could deal with the fallout this will have with Naruto and then focus on finding two new scrolls to pass the test.

Naruto's eyes widened further and he sailed through the air with a speed granted to him by Kurama's red chakra that was currently coursing through his body in order to make it in time to catch it before the snake dude from Grass could catch it. He rebounded on the closest tree and landed next to Sasuke on the branch, surprising the blue and white clad boy. He quickly put the scroll in his pouch, doing a quick hand seal as he turned to put it under henge and making a clone of the real scroll before using the momentum of his turn to punch his best friend just as Sasuke started screaming at him not to butt in.

His punch, induced with red chakra, was strong enough to casue Sasuke to bleed and to stumble back a few feet from the force of it. Naruto felt his body shaking, never having wanted to hit Sasuke like that in the first place, but the Uchiha wasn't acting like himself and he knew that was what would work best on him if he himself had started being so weird all of the sudden. He knew Sakura was shocked, heck, even the strange, creepy man was shocked that there was an in-fight in the team while they were in an actual fight for their lives, but he didn't care. Sasuke used his ahnd to bounce off of a branch and landed on another one a few trees away, pissed off as hell. But not nearly as much as Naruto was.

Sasuke wiped his bloody lip, wondering if Naruto had gone mad all of the sudden. ''Why you ...! Why did you do that?''

The blond was still panting and he grit his teeth, his anger was that great. He looked up at his fiend and stated what could be the only reason behind this bizarre thought of Sasuke giving up. ''I ... forgot the password, so I can't make sure of this, but ... You're a fake Sasuke, aren't you?''

Sakura could finally speak up after her shock at the happenings in the last few minutes. Really, this was even more bizarre than the whole Utsukushi and Inpo situation! ''Naruto, what ... want are you talking about?''

''You usuratonkachi!'' Sasuke growled out, not at all liking being accused of being a fake. ''I'm the real one!''

''Liar,'' the blond whispered and the snake man smirked but remained quiet. These kids were quite interesting. ''The idiot and coward I see in front of me right now can't be the Sasuke I know!'' He protested, thinking of all the times Sasuke had so boldly jumped in dangers way for him without hesitating for a second. And he knew that he had been willing to risk his life to save Kurama int eh Land of Demons. Why was he acting like this now? Couldn't he realize what this behavior was doing to Naruto? This wasn't like Sasuke at all and that _scared_ him! Scared him like nothing else ever had. He glared at his friend, wondering what the hell was going through that snobby head of his but knowing that whatever it was, Sasuke needed a rude wake up call and fast. ''I don't know how strong he is, but there is no guarantee that he is going to let us go before we hand over the scroll!''

Sasuke stared in shock, seeing how fired up Naruto was getting over this. ''You're the one who is scared, the one who doesn't understand the situation.'' The raven grit his teeth, but he knew Naruto was right. That didn't change the fact that Naruto was now closer to the enemy than he was to Naruto and he felt a new wave of panic race through him. If the Grass shinobi attacked, there was no way he would make it in time to defend the dobe.

Their stare off was interrupted by the man himself as he rose to his feet with a nasty chuckle. ''Naruto-kun,'' he said the name as if it were something to be savored on his tongue and the Kitsune and Kit tensed up again. He turned to look at him as the guy's tongue slipped out and he said one sentence that froze the blond's teammates. ''You're correct.'' Sasukea and Sakura watched with wide eyes as the man drew up his sleeve to reveal a strange looking tattoo and bit his finger so he drew blood from it. ''I just have to kill all of you to take the scroll.'' He drew the bloodied finger across the markings on his arm and Kurama jolted when he felt the beginnings of a summoning. That was enough for Naruto to spring towards him, thinking that he just needs to stop him from completing the jutsu in order to stop the jutsu itself.

So with a kunai in hand, he charged at the long haired freak. ''Don't mess with us!'' He ignored Kurama's yells for him to stay back, or Sasuke's desperate cries for him to _stop_ and _run_. Like hell! ''I've lost faith in you, Sasuke!'' And the Uchiha looked as if punched by a killing blow at this declaration and Naruto knew they would have to talk all of this over later, but not now. Now, they had to fight for that later.

He was too late to stop the summoning and the wind picked up, pushing Naruto away. A giant snake appeared with the Grass guy on its head, staring at Naruto as if he were its next meal. He heard Sakura call out his name before the snake almost head-butted him into a tree. He dodged at the last minute, only thanks to the chakra still resonating within hi limbs as the guy stared him down.

''What a cute prey.'' He commented and Sasuke's blood both froze and boiled, but it was too late for him to move as suddenly, the snake's tail hit Naruto from underneath, sending him into a thick branch overhead and seemingly knocking him out cold as Sasuke and Sakura called out his name. Sasuke felt his heart throb and he knew that it was because of the pained cry Naruto had released. It continued throbbing as Naruto started falling down and he heard their enemy casually say ''Eat him for now.'' The snake licked its scaly lips and opened its mouth as Sasuke could only watch his dobe falling straight into its jaws and he could do nothing about it. He was too weak to protect someone important. Again.

But Naruto didn't need protection. He just needed a wake up call.

 _WAKE UP! NARUTO!_ The blond heard his inhabitants voice and felt that by now more than familiar surge of power through his entire body, making him tingle. His eyes opened to half mast, revealing that they were no longer innocently blue. Instead, they were ruby red, like blood, with a slit pupil and appearing far sharper than before. They opened fully just as the snake was about to catch him in its mouth and the rage from the whole situation and his resolution to for once protect Sasuke made him move more than anything.

Sasuke watched with his heart pounding in his throat as Naruto continued falling head first, only for him to rotate at the last moment so he was facing the giant serpent properly. He heard Naruto curse before the obviously enraged blond brought down his leg on the snake's nose with a force that shook its entire bod and the immediate forest around it. The smirk left the man's face, instead replaced with shock at the power behind that one move, but Naruto wasn't finished. Far from it. The snake reared back and the Kyuubi vessel moved towards him through the air.

The Grass ninja noted the red eyes and the extended and darkened whisker marks on the boy's face and realization dawned on him. ''Is this kid ...?'' he didn't get the chance to finish his thought as Naruto rushed in, delivering swift and powerful punch after swift and powerful punch to the snake's nose, making it back up bit by bit with his strong hits. The forest around them was taking damage, thick branches breaking adn falling to the ground like they were leaves.

''Naruto's gone berserk ...'' Sakura whispered under her breath, fear, awe and shock marring her features. ''But why is Naruto this strong?''

The snake flicked him away with its tongue, but Naruto bounced off of a tree behind him and went in for another attack, only for the master of the serpent to use a fire jutsu and send Naruto falling through many thick and strong branches. He landed on a strong enough branch to stop his fall as the black haired man observed him from above. ''Those eyes ... Yes, I'm sure of it now.''

''That's ... Naruto?'' Sasuke asked in shock, not really believing his eyes. How could he? He was used to the goof-ball blond that he felt a need to protect no matter what the cost, not this, this ... demoniacally strong Naruto who had just protected _him_! _'Demoniacally?'_

 _''The Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed inside me when I was a baby, Sasuke. That's why everyone hates me. Because I was an orphan, I was chosen to be used. From the moment I was born, I was doomed to a life of loneliness.''  
_

 _'That's right. The Kyuubi ... Was this it's power?'_ Sasuke thought in awe even as he looked worriedly down the way he knew Naruto had fallen. _'How can Naruto cope?'_

The man seemed to think that this was all getting very interesting. But he didn't have the time to play around. He looked at Sasuke next. ''You're next,'' he told the Uchiha and the pale boy stiffened. He will have to fight. Naruto said he knew him to be brave and smart. He has to prove himself to Naruto again that he's a reliable partner in a fight or whatever friendship they had started that Kurama had pointed out to him might be destroyed. Yet he still couldn't move! Why!? ''Sasuke-kun,'' the man said his name as if it were a caress and Sasuke repressed a shiver. ''How will you fight?'' He couldn't move even as the snake dove for him.

''Sasuke-kun!'' He faintly heard Sakura calling out to him, but he was paralyzed. If Naruto, with the power of the Kyuubi, couldn't defeat this guy, then what were his chances?

A big boom was heard and the ground shook once more. When Sasuke dared open his eyes again, he was treated to the sight of Naruto in front of him, blond haired mused, panting hard and head bowed down. He had a kunai in each hand, embedded deep in the snake's nose with enough strength to kill the creature even though no vital points were hit. Sakura was shocked. Sasuke was shocked. The man was impressed. The blond had stopped the snake dead in its tracks just a few feet away from Sasuke with brute strength alone.

''You ...'' He said trough his pants. ''Are you hurt,'' he looked up and Sasuke stared into the red, slit eyes of the Kyuubi vessel with shock. ''Scardy-cat?'' And just like that, Sasuke was reminded of saving Naruto and saying those same words to him on their way to the Land of the Waves. They stared at each other, Sasuke finally seeing that Naruto wasn't as helpless as he had always feared him to be. He was stronger than Sasuke had given him credit for. He didn't really ... need Sasuke to protect him. ''This idiot and coward I see isn't the Sasuke I know.''

No. No, he really wasn't acting like that Sasuke that had jumped in front of Haku for his first friend. Sasuke felt ashamed o himself for being such a coward. He had really failed Naruto spectacularly. He gaped as the man's tongue suddenly wrapped around Naruto's armpits and torso, lifting the blond from right in front of Sasuke. ''Naruto!'' The raven haired boy called out as he finally felt himself able to move, but the man quickly formed seals and a barrier of wind sent the Uchiha flying. Sakura didn't know for whom to worry first as Naruto dangled from the man's tongue and Sasuke struggled to get back to their blond teammate.

Naruto was struggling and cursing, too. He didn't have the leverage to push away from or a chance to grab a hold of the bastard's tongue so he could show him how strong he really was with Kurama's help as the Grass guy drew him closer, slipping his slimy tongue under Naruto's orange jacket as he examined to now visible seal.

The man was pleasantly surprised that the Kyuubi's container was still alive. He formed a special hand seal as he leaned closer, examining those red eyes and the fangs clearly seen as he grit his teeth. He could feel that he won't be able to hold the kid for much longer, as he was all but radiating a chakra far too strong and tangible for the man to deal with. He figured that the boy got excited emotionally and that that triggered the release of a part of the Nine Tails' power. His five fingers glowed an omnious purple and deep within Naruto, Kurama flinched as he recognized the jutsu and tried sending out more chakra so that Naruto could get out of there, but it was already far too late.

''Gogyo Fuuin!'' He said around his tongue and slammed his fingers around Naruto's spiral-like seal. Naruto cried out in agony and horror, as with every ounce of pain that he felt, he felt his connection to Kurama slipping. The fox's shouts might as well be whispers by now and then they were completely gone as his flesh steamed from the fire like new seal.

''Naruto!'' Sakura yelled as soon as the blond released the first cry of pain. She turned to look at Sasuke, who was once again staring in horror, not believing his eyes as he saw Naruto's eyes turn from that powerful red back to their blue before the blond passed out. ''Sasuke-kun! Please help Naruto!''

The pain was back as he watched the limp form of his friend. His heart and now his head throbbed. His whole body felt both hot and cold and he could not move again. His eyes were fixated on Naruto and only Naruto. The rest of the world might as well have disappeared. All he could see was that he had failed Naruto so utterly and completely and he didn't even know what the man had done to the blond, if it was fatal or if the younger boy will never be himself again and that hurt, hurt, _hurt_ so much! Why!? Why was he so weak!?

''Twelve years have passed since it was sealed,'' he heard the man mutter under his breath. He snapped his gaze up even more and saw the contemplative look on his face as he observed the Kyuubi's container. ''Naruto-kun's and the Kyuubi's chakra are starting to mix with each other.'' He reached out behind Naruto and put his hand into the blond's pouch. Sasuke and Sakura watched in anger and shock as he took out the Heaven Scroll and casually threw Naruto away as if he were a broken toy. ''But you are in the way now.''

The other two members of Team 7 watched as their third fell and Sakura threw a kunai without thinking, but she had aimed too high and Naruto kept falling. ''Naruto!'' She yelled, hoping he'd hear and wake up to save himself the fatal fall, but the blond was beyond their now.

The throbbing grew once again until it was unbearable and Sasuke didn't even know that he had activated his Sharingan or that he had took out a kunai himself and that he had thrown it at the blond. It caught his orange jacket perfectly and then embedded itself safely into the thick tree behind Naruto. This action caused both the man and the girl to look at him and they couldn't help but stare in awe ad fear at the three spinning tomoes of the famous and infamous red Sharingan eyes of the famed Uchiha clan.


	40. Chapter 40

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

The other two members of Team 7 watched as their third fell and Sakura threw a kunai without thinking, but she had aimed too high and Naruto kept falling. ''Naruto!'' She yelled, hoping he'd hear and wake up to save himself from the fatal fall, but the blond was beyond them now.

The throbbing grew once again until it was unbearable and Sasuke didn't even know that he had activated his Sharingan or that he had took out a kunai himself and that he had thrown it at the blond. It caught his orange jacket perfectly and then embedded itself safely into the thick tree behind Naruto. This action caused both the man and the girl to look at him and they couldn't help but stare in awe ad fear at the three spinning tomoes of the famous and infamous red Sharingan eyes of the famed Uchiha clan.

Sasuke looked a the still form of his friend and felt relief when he saw that his chest was rising and falling with each breath the unconscious blond took. He then froze, not understanding how he could see such slight movements. His eyes were sharp, yes, but not sharp enough for him to see someone's breathing patterns. Not even his Sharingan was developed enough yet to let him see something like that. And as if just by thinking of his eyes called it, the stinging in them suddenly came to his attention. It was the same sensation he had gotten when he had first activated his Kekkei Genkai when he was fighting Haku so he wondered if it had developed.

Well, only one way to really find out. And this time he won't let Naruto down. He wasn't going to run away. It was time he lived up to his family's name and it was time for him to protect a precious friend. The Uchiha clenched his fists and glared hard at the man that had dared hurt his dobe and attack his teammates. And had the snake been a lesser man, he would have withered like a flower in the desert under the infamous Uchiha Glare of Death.

Sakura sighed as she realized the real Sasuke-kun was back.

The man, however, just smirked with glee, but also with traces of trepidation, at the sight of the third tomoe settling in each eye. _'He is definitely a part of the Uchiha Clan. As if he resemblance to_ that man _wasn't obvious enough. His blood must be making him excited. There were only two a moment ago, and now there's the third.'_

Sasuke just glared harder and gathered his chakra, making his hair rise slightly as he allowed his body to adjust. He should be a lot faster now, but he will have to strain his body yo keep up with the speed of his eyes. He mustn't overdo it or else he will just become a liability. He had to protect both Sakura and Naruto!

The man raised his hand to his wrist again, preparing to test the boy's strength eagerly. This was what he was hoping to find. This boy, the only survivor of the Uchiha massacre, is one of the reasons he had come to Konoha now. He had a manic grin on his face as he dispelled the giant snake he had been standing on that the demon fox container had killed. The wind and smoke caused by the move forced the pink haired kunoichi to shield her eyes but the Sharingan eyes never closed. The smoke cleared up with the angry glare still focused on him unerringly and the man refrained from gritting his teeth. Those eyes were going to make this more difficult than he would have liked, but he didn't have a choice. He knew he would face them if he wanted to take this boy.

Sasuke didn't even falter when the man started moving. His speed would be a blur to normal or half formed Sharingan eyes, but the appearance of the third tomoe allowed Sasuke to see him clearly. He jumped into the air and took out his kunai, throwing them at the man. The snake guy was forced to stop to dodge them and then barely had the time to bring his arms up to stop the kick aimed for his head. He pushed the Uchiha boy away but Sasuke landed perfectly. The black haired creeper moved towards him at an incredible speed, but Sasuke met him halfway there, his speed easily matching the older male. He won't be able to maintain this speed for long without proper training, but he will last long enough to at least chase this guy away and get their scroll back. He had been a fool and he will have a lot of making up to do with Naruto, so he will start by once again protecting the blond.

They exchanged blows at a speed that had Sakura slightly dizzy as she watched. Sasuke-kun was fighting a lot differently than he usually would be. He was aiming at spots that he knew were weak from his experience with fights against both Hyuugas. He aimed for the spots he had memorized, stunning his opponent that he knew of such spots. He himself was stunned that he could practically _see_ how it was affecting his opponent's chakra flow. He couldn't see beyond the skin and muscle like the Hyuuga can with their Byakugan, but Sharingan wasn't blind to the flow of chakra, either. He could hit a few chakra points, but that was from memory alone. He couldn't see it. It was effective enough, as the man's movements had slowed.

 _'I can see!'_ He thought over and over again as the man started running and slithering through the trees, Sasuke's eyes never faltering in following his movements. He had avoided every punch and kick the man had tried to deliver while doing quite a bit damage himself. The man had, as a result, ran, trying to outrun the Sharingan eyes with his matured speed. Sasuke's body might not be able to fully follow his eyes' new capabilities but he could _see_ and he will force himself to react if it came to that. This was the one time he _wasn't allowed_ to lose. This man will pay for what he did to Naruto!

When he started predicting where the man would land, Sasuke saw his opportunity and took the chance, forming hand seals for his fire jutsu and breathing a big fireball at the man. When the Grass ninja still tried to move away, Sasuke allowed all of the previously gathered chakra to mold in his throat before pushing it out as a giant wave of fire, centering his aim perfectly on the older male. He had his arms in front of his face, creating some sort of barrier that was barely keeping up with the heat of the attack. When the seemingly tornado like fire disappeared, the man took into the tree branch and tried to sneak attack Sasuke from below, but the Sharingan eyes had seen him and their owner had jumped out of the way just before the man could reach him.

The blue and white clad boy landed about twenty feet away, posed for the fight, never letting his guard down. He settled into a fighting stance he knew that the man won't recognize. With his right arm outstretched and open, pointing at his opponent and the other close to his body and in a fist, his stance low and a firm glare in place, Sasuke waited for the upcoming attack in a traditional Fire Dance taijutsu ( **a/n: I made this up. If there really is such a thing, it's a coincidence. Sorry** ) known only in the Uchiha family. However, the man _did_ know this stance. He had watched a boy perform it when he was about the same age as Sasuke-kun, only he had slightly longer hair that wasn't quite the same shade of black as Sasuke's. His eyes had also had three tomoe but his face had two long lines running almost parallel with his nose, starting from his eyes and ending an inch or so from his mouth. The resemblance was still uncanny and the man knew, without a doubt, that this was indeed Uchiha Itachi's little brother.

As much as he wanted to test just _how_ similar the brothers were, he knew he was running out of time. The second he had attacked the Kyuubi vessel, he had felt a mature but still young chakra signature start heading this way and at a hurried pace. They weren't even trying to conceal their presence, instead using it as a warning for others to run. It was masked, though, rather skillfully. He couldn't tell if it was a male or a female, how old or how powerful they were and if it really _was_ only one person. That meant they were ANBU. Did the Hokage suspect something? Anyway, after fighting both the Kyuubi brat and the younger Uchiha, he was in no shape to ward off an ANBU, let alone a platoon if he were extremely unlucky. Not to mention that he had also felt the presence of one of his former kawai students. He will have to stop playing around and finish this quickly.

Sakura watched as their enemy started using some jutsu that was tearing the trees apart as Sasuke jumped out of the way of the attacks. He jumped overhead, seeing an opportunity and deciding to use a technique he saw Lee practicing on their last mission. He took hold of the man and they started falling towards the ground with Sasuke's arms and legs wrapped around the other's body. He spun them in the air so his head was upwards while the man was falling headfirst towards the ground. He saw a close by branch and directed their fall towards it, as it was thick enough for the job and a lot harder than the earth below. The long haired man's head hit the branch, shaking the tree and cracking up the branch from the impact, his whole body shuddering from the hit. His arms and legs spasmed before going limp. When he saw the other unmoving in his grasp, Sasuke jumped away from the body, still not taking his eyes off of it. He was panting and knew that if the fight were to go on, he would collapse. The strain of matching his body's speed with the speed of his eyes was finally taking a toil on him.

The man's head suddenly started shaking where it was an inch deep in the branch before his whole body turned into brown mud and fell apart. "A replacement!" Sasuke realized just as a rain of weapons fell on him and he had to jump back to avoid them. He fell out of that tree and took out some wire, holding it between both hands and using it like that to catch himself on.a branch before he dell to his death. He swung around the big tree and landed on a branch that was on the other side. Just in time for the man to run up to him and deliver a powerful punch straight in his face. His balance off and his speed decreasing, Sasuke could not block the barreling kicks and punches his enemy was now delivering. He could barely open his eyes before he instinctively closed them in pain from an attack. The man delivered one more powerful punch, sending the Uchiha flying. He landed harshly on the hard wood of the branch and he just lay there, needing a moment to recover.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out as she ran to another branch so she could see her teammate. She watched as the enemy walked towards the boy with shock and fear, gripping a kunai she prepared in case Sasuke-kun needed her help. She knew better than to just atrack. She may end up ruining some hidden plan Sasuke-kun might have set in motion.

"That was too easy. You are not living up to the name of Uchiha. Oh, I am definitely going to beat you and then slowly kill you." Sasuke didn't react, knowing he had to be patient. "But first, I will kill that blond kid in front of your very eyes." He said with sick glee as a tongue darted out to lick his lips and the patience was out of the window, replaced with rage and anger. Sharingan eyes snapped open and the tree little explosive bags he had attached to the man exploded sending him off balance and forwards in shock and pain. Sasuke got up and jumped into the air, sending shuriken after shuriken with incredible speed and precision towards the man. He landed on a tree not too far away and _tugged_ , using both hands and even his mouth. The Grass shinobi turned around to see what was going on when his eyes caught sight of the wires but it was too late for him to react. The wires dug into his skin even through his clothing as the tied and pinned him painfully to the tree he had been standing on. He couldn't move even his pinky.

Some ways away from him, Sasuke had started making hands seals his enemy knew quite well and his eyes widened when he saw that the boy was finished. Sasuke molded what was left of his chakra reserves and prepared for the jutsu. He brought his hands up near his mouth when he was ready. "Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" A great wave of fire left him and rushed towards his captive enemy in three almost dragon like waves. It hit him dead on and the tree he was tied to only helped the jutsu along as the fire ate at him. The stench of burning flesh and boiling blood reached the Uchiha's nose before even the sound of the other's screams entered his ears. He felt no regrets or sympathies for what he was doing as the fire illuminated Naruto's still form a few trees away across from him. He was an avenger, making the man pay for the pain he had obviously caused Naruto when he did whatever he had done. He had threatened to take Naruto's life, Sasuke's light, away. There will be no mercy.

"He did it!" Sakura happily said, also not feeling sorry for this man. He was an enemy and he had hurt them all, had wanted to kill them. Naruto's agonized scream still rang in her head, as did the irrational fear that had gripped Sasuke-kun earlier. This was part of the test, it was part of being a shinobi. She will need to learn to live with it. Why not start now?

The tree ended up being too thick for the fire to devour it but it was still smoldering. The man had survived, too, though neither genin was sure how. He was motionless but still in one piece, only his clothing and hair having taken any damage. Sasuke was surprised he had managed to slump low enough for the majority of his attack to miss him. That must have hurt as hell, as he had pulled the wires really _tight_ to ensure the guy couldn't escape. The fire died down from beneath his feet and he lowered his arms tiredly. He was almost completely out of chakra and he could feel his Sharingan fading. Damn it, he was going to be sore all over later. His body had taken quite some abuse today. He wouldn't be too surprised if he couldn't get up in the morning.

Sakura jumped from tree to tree and ran on the branch leading to Sasuke excitedly. She was so happy and relieved that the dark haired boy had won that she was ready to hug him, whether he pushed her away or not. Besides, he looked ready to collapse! She was worried. "Sasuke-kun!" She called out happily but the boy only continued panting. He swore lifting his head would take too much effort to be worth it. Sakura made it to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "You did it!" When he continued panting, she bent down a little to look at his face. "Are you okay?"

Sasuke's head snapped up when he heard the snapping of wires. Both genin zeroed in on their enemy, surprised to see him still alive. He brought his hands together and the girl was forced to her knees by an unknown pressure while Sasuke barely stayed standing. "I am impressed with how well you use your Sharingan at your age. You live up to the name Uchiha. I want you after all." He said as he moved a hand across his face, showing that a patch of skin had melted away from his left eye, only for it to look like a mask that was peelling off instead of an injury. He moved his hand further across his forehead protector and there was no longer the sign of grass on it, but a note. Sasuke grit his teeth and glared, the force still trying to bring him down. His eyes widened at the next words that left the snake's mouth.

"You two are definitely brothers. Your eyes say that you carry even more potential than Itachi."

"Who are you!?" He demanded. This person knew something about Itachi? He had been right in thinking that he might find something out about his brother, after all!

The man took out the Heaven Scroll he had taken from Naruto and all thoughts of Itachi fled Sasuke's mind, once again being replaced by repulsion, anger, worry and shame. It all centered around Naruto. Worry for his current wellbeing, anger at this bastard for attacking him, repulsion at his own cowardice, shame for failing his friend. He almost wasn't paying attention when the man finally introduced himself. "My name is Orochimaru. If you wish to see me again, get through this Exam as if your life depended on it." The white scroll went up in green flames and Sasuke's glare deepened, mustering up some last reserves of chakra to call up his Sharingan again, startling Orochimaru. He had not expected so much hate directed at _him_. This was not going how he had planned. And that ANBU was now too close for his comfort. Less then half a mile away. "In other words-"

"The scroll!" Sakura was ignored.

"You will have to defeat my subordinates, the three Sound ninja." He continued, gazing almost lustfully at the Sharingan eyes. Oh, how he wanted their power.

"What nonsense are you chattering about!?" Sasuke demanded, not feeling in a gaming mood. If they already lost their scroll, then all he wanted to do was go check on Naruto and then find two scrolls before they failed this damned Exam. "We never want to see your face anymore!"

Orochimaru, as he said his name was, huffed at the exclamation as the girl nodded from beside the Uchiha. "It doesn't work that way." He made another strange hand seal and suddenly his neck extended really fast. Sakura and Sasuke flinched back as it sped towards them, only for Sasuke to cry out when the man's head stopped at his shoulder, his teeth sinking into the flesh of his neck like snake fangs and drawing blood. Sasuke shook but didn't make another sound, even as Sakura repeatedly called his name. After a few moments, Orochimaru let go and withdrew his head. Right beside the bite mark, a seal in the shape of three inwards turned tomoe, placed in a triangle like formation appeared in black ink. And as soon as it appeared, a searing pain went through Sasuke's entire body, as if it were feeding on his chakra, making the Sharingan fade away again. He doubled over even as Sakura demanded from Orochimaru what he did to the Uchiha.

"I gave him a farewell present." Sasuke fell to his knees, the pain seeping away the last of his strength. "Sasuke-kun will seek me out. He will seek me for power." Sasuke could feel his body begin to tremble with the pain and the exhaustion of the past hours long fight. "It was fun being able to see a lot of your moves." Sasuke looked up at this and forced his body to move. He took out a kunai as the man started sinking into the tree branch, obviously trying to escape. Not willing to let him leave unscratched, Sasuke threw the kunai with the last of his strength just as ten shuriken traveled towards Orochimaru. Sakura didn't see them and Orochimaru didn't have time to react to them, so he got stabbed by one kunai and ten shuriken, the knife hitting his left armpit while the stars arched and embedded themselves into his back painfully. The weapons were left on the branch as the older male fled into the tree bark.

Sasuke cried out again as the pain started being too much, on his hands and knees. The sun was setting and the forest will be even darker soon enough. It was about to get even more dangerous. Yet he could feel himself slowly blacking out. His arms collapsed and he was all but lying on the tree branch.

"Sasuke-kun!" The kunoichi called out worriedly, not knowing what to do, Orochimaru's words echoing through her head. She got up and ran to her crush's side, placing a hand on his left shoulder blade. "Get a hold of yourself, Sasuke-kun... Come on." She pleaded. She noticed how badly he was shaking and she saw the seal on his neck, although to her it looked like a bruise. She bent down even more, trying to move him and help him up. "Sasuke-kun." He was sitting up again, gritting his teeth and holding the offered hand in a bruising grip.

He looked up, barely opening his coal colored eyes to catch sight of Naruto, still limply hanging by the jacket on the tree. With one last strangled cry of pain, Sasuke collapsed, thinking only how he had failed his partner.

Sakura's please went unheard.


	41. Chapter 41

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

 **a/n: Hi! Just wated to announce that I'm thinking of starting another oneshot. It'll be out sometime this week or in the beginnings of next week. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

In the woods, high on the tallest tree near the place such a great battle had taken place, an aura of rage and intense killing intent radiated and scared all forest creatures away. None , not even the mightiest of predators, dared come near the area this great aura came from. The fear it caused in everyone was well justified.

Only one animal dared stray near, occasionally flying to the very top of that tallest tree that was the epicenter of the killing intent.

Kuro Onyx returned to its master as it brought the hourly report on the man's charge and the blond's best friend. Rage was etched on every line of the ANBU's features as he stood in the moonlight. The red eyed raven held no fear for its master, as it knew that the man currently calling himself Uchitachi would never unleash that great anger on it or any other animal. No, that rage was reserved for the snake summoner, Orochimaru. If he had not caused what he had, Kuro Onyx might have pitied him.

The levels of rage Uchitachi was currently feeling could almost not be measured. Almost. It was also almost on the same level as the rage he had felt four years ago, when his family was murdered and he was blamed for it. It was actually a lot worse now, as not only was his charge targeted but so was Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Itachi was not a person you would want to anger. He has graduated from the Konoha Ninja Academy when he was six, made a new unbeatable record in the Genin Games at seven, he gained his Sharingan, two tomoe off the bat, when he was eight and mastered it that very same year, the third tomoe appearing a mere month after his Kekkei Genkai activated. When he was turning nine, they finally allowed him to participate in the Chuunin Exams, _on his own_ , and he became a jonin before he turned ten. At eleven, he was sought out for the ANBU and he had accepted the position without hesitation. He spent almost two years in the ANBU when he was assigned his last mission that was supposed to last his life time by the Yondaime Hokage. He was turning thirteen. When he was nineteen, he lost his best friend and gained a power unthinkable by even most among the Uchiha clan, although he was blamed for his best friend's death. At twenty, his whole clan, minus him and his precious younger brother (something he still to this day thanked Kami for every day) and the blame was placed on him. He became an outcast that lived within a village that would kill him if they knew he still resided within their walls in order to carry out his duties. He was lucky to have been reporting to the Hokage at the time of the massacre

At twenty four, he finally once again made contact with his brother, even though only through the ANBU Kitsune mask he wore to protect his face.

It took him many months to perfect the act of resisting helping Sasuke. Some would think he was used to it, what with him acting like that the entirety of Naruto-sama's life, but even though he loved Naruto-sama like a second younger brother, it simply was not the same. Blood was thicker than water, and that really meant something for Uchihas. It helped when Naruto-sama started interacting more with Sasuke, so Itachi could watch over them both at the same time. He was probably the only one to notice that the boys had started making their partnership bond while they were still only five years old. It hurt to see his otouto crying and cursing his name, but the teamless ANBU captain forced himself to live with it.

With time, he started treasuring every glimpsed smile he saw on his otouto's face and he knew only Naruto-sama could cause it. He had wanted to tell Sandaime to place them in the same genin team, but he knew he had no right to ask such a thing, so he was more than happy when Sarutobi did it on his own.

Sasuke being on the same team as Naruto really made his job a little bit easier. Sasuke would protect Naruto with being so close to him while Itachi would protect them both from afar.

It was one of the reasons he actually feared revealing himself to Naruto-sama, the two being so close. He had no doubt that the blond would tell Sasuke, what with their new bond developing so fast. He dreaded the day his brother found out and Itachi was forced to hear Sasuke say those hurtful words of hate for a crime Itachi had never committed. He actually wondered if even Naruto-sama would believe him when he told him his side of the story behind the massacre. The boy may be of a forgiving nature and wanted to find something good in everyone, but right now, his loyalties were to Sasuke first, and will stay that way forever. He was happy about that, but he would rather not have them both hate him.

Itachi sighed tiredly and ran a hand thorough his hair. When had his life became this complicated? Did he do something to deserve this? He wasn't exactly complaining about his job, as he had come to love little Naruto-sama in the first few minutes of holding him. Besides, Yondaime-sama had entrusted _him_ with this very important mission. Itachi was one of the very few _in the know_ , as they say, as to _why_ Naruto-sama was so important, _besides_ the fact that he is the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki.

Those thoughts returned the ANBU full circle to the thoughts that were running through his head when he had arrived here just as the kids' attacker was leaving. Something felt _wrong_ about Naruto-sama's chakra. Something felt _really_ wrong about it. He had activated his Sharingan straight away and he could tell that something was blocking the Kyuubi's chakra that usually flowed freely through the boy's body. A seal. A seal Itachi knew nothing about. A seal he couldn't risk removing the only way he knew how as it could end up breaking the seal holding the _Kyuubi_ , too. That would result in countless deaths, the destruction of Konoha and _Naruto-sama's death_ as the demon fox's Jinchuuriki.

The next thing he noticed was the disturbance in _Sasuke's_ chakra. And so he saw the seal on his _little brother's_ body and any rage he had felt at the seal made on Naruto-sama grew tenfold. _Both_ his important persons were attacked and _he had not been there to_ **protect them**! He was pissed, raging inside like a caged animal. And the cage were the restrictions placed on him by the Hokage. He was not allowed within seven miles of Naruto-sama unless he was in danger during the Chuunin Exams. As such, he had took off as soon as he felt a rise in chakra near Naruto-sama. Kuro Onyx would _not_ be enough against Orochimaru. He was too late as all the damage was already done.

All he could do now was watch over them. He watched as both his younger brother and the boy he had come to view as another younger brother suffered through the night under the torture of the new seals placed on their bodies as their teammate watched over them. The girl was exhausted and would no doubt fall asleep, so Itachi and Kuro Onyx were her "backup" in that area. They couldn't interfere directly but Itachi was not said to be the greatest genjutsu shinobi of the last five generations (Shisui, who was famous for it, included) for nothing. If she fell asleep, he will wake her up without coming in contact with her. It was all he could do and that left him feeling quite helpless.

That is, until he got his hands on Orochimaru. That bastard has been making his life difficult since he was an ANBU under Minato-sama. The snake man had wanted to be the Yondaime but Hiruzen had chosen Minato-sama, the greatest genius Konoha had seen so far with a kindness and understanding to match. Oh, he hadn't dared make any obvious moves ... Other than teaming up with Danzo, that is.

Danzo, who opposed the Sandaime and then tried making things difficult by trying to discredit Yondaime-sama's decisions by accusing Hizuren of pulling the strings behind everyone's backs. Danzo, who wanted ruthlessly to establish Konoha and the Fire Country's power by using force. Danzo, who had tried again and again to draw Itachi into his ROOT organization and always failed. Danzo, who wanted Naruto-sama to be turned into Konoha's greatest weapon as the Kyuubi's vessel. Danzo, who insisted on the Uchiha being pushed further from the center of the village, back to their original compound. Danzo, who stole one of Shisui's eyes and took it as his own. Danzo, who ordered the murder of the Uchiha Clan so that no one would have the power to control the Nine Tails Demon Fox other than Orochimaru, who he had been planning on _gifting_ with Uchiha Itachi's body.

Yes, Itachi knew all about it and he was going to kill them both. He didn't know how they got their hands on some of his DNA or a pair of Sharingan eyes, but he did know that no bodies after the massacre were distracted. If they were, Konoha would have gone down in black flames and he would have taken Sasuke and Naruto-sama somewhere far away from such disgusting people. Sandaime must have known this and so he had made sure all Uchihas received a proper funeral, all under the watchful eyes of a Kitsune-mask wearing individual. Danzo had not been happy.

Itachi also knew where his clone was, too. Orochimaru had taken it with him into an organization named Akatsuki. The older Uchiha learned about them over the years, following their movements when he realized they were going to go after the biju one day. His clone was greatly welcomed among them, as stories of his skill had traveled far, it would seem. And he was smug to hear that about a year or so ago, his clone chopped off Orochimaru's hand when the man tried taking over his body. The clone wouldn't live long and the eyes they put in it would be useless if they just took them out, as the clone wasn't an actual living being, but the clone's body was a replica of Itachi's, young and strong and skilled. Orochimaru had hoped to use it for a few years so he could get strong enough to take on the _real_ Itachi and catch _him_. That obviously hadn't worked out so well.

So now he set his sights on Sasuke, it would seem. He had marked the younger Uchiha brother with a seal that was messing up Sasuke's chakra patterns and was filling him up with darkness that would feed upon his anger and hate, only making them stronger and pushing aside all other thoughts and emotions. But Orochimaru was too late. Sasuke would never go with him. He had made that one fatal mistake. Orochimaru knew about a shinobi partnership, of course, but he never understood it. He had hurt Naruto and so there was no way in hell Sasuke would ever seek him out, even if the alternative was becoming weaker than ever.

Itachi was happy, proud and smug about that. His otouto grew up good.

And Itachi would make sure Sasuke's seal is removed. The method he knew of would be dangerous on Naruto-sama, as the blond would die if his seal was broken, but Sasuke would be just fine. Maybe a bit sore? He wouldn't really know. It's not as if he could _ask._ The process kinda required being stabbed by a sword.

His thoughts turned back to killing Orochimaru when he saw the images of pained faces of his charge and little brother that Kuro Onyx reported. Oh yes. He will kill that son of a bitch.

Orochimaru better watch out if he values his life because Uchiha Itachi, known as the ANBU Uchitachi, was _pissed_ and out for his blood.

00000

Sakura tiredly washed Sasuke-kun's face as he started sweating again. She looked over at the boy lying beside her crush and sighed when she saw he was as unresponsive as ever. She couldn't decide what scared and worried her more: Sasuke's ragged breathing and fever or the cold that has seeped under Naruto's skin and the stillness of the lively boy. The blond hadn't moved other than breathing since the fight against Orochimaru.

Sasuke's groan of pain drew her attention back to him and she sighed when she saw that her rag had dried up again. Sasuke was so hot that the drenched material kept draining against his skin a if it were placed over a fire. She wished they had some medicine. She hadn't thought to bring any and Sasuke and Naruto obviously hadn't thought of it, either, as they had no medicine in their pouches. She had checked.

And when she had been checking, she had come across a wonderful surprise. Their scroll! Naruto had never allowed Orochimaru to take it! The henge had lifted as soon as she had touched it and she wondered if the chakra put into it had just finally dried up or if it had been because of her touch. he figured it was the first one, as Naruto knew it would be pointless to hide a scroll that will be revealed as soon as it was touched. Naruto had saved them the trouble of searching for two scrolls. Now, as soon as the two boys recovered, they will be ready to finish the exam by finding and taking an Earth Scroll.

But the problem was the boys recovering at all. She had no idea what Orochimaru had done to either of them. The jutsu he used on Naruto had not left any visible evidence behind while Sasuke-kun had received some sort of bruise on his neck. Either way, the boys were suffering from it all the same.

She wet a clothe and placed it on Sasuke's forehead as he grunted in pain. His hand twitched and Sakura made a move to take it when it moved on its own. He seemed to be reaching for something beside him. Thinking it was instinct by now to reach for some weapon or something, Sakura was about o take out a kunai and hand it over when the pale hand clasped a tanned, slightly smaller one. She felt her eyes widen when Sasuke suddenly stopped making noises in his feverish state, almost calming down other than the shivers that still ran through his whole body. Naruto, however, was still unresponsive and that somehow hurt Sakura's heart.

She was worried about them. They weren't really injured. She had wrapped up their small cuts and bruises as best as she could and she felt helpless. Why was she so useless!? She hadn't been able to do anything but call the two boys' names while the fought that Orochimaru guy! She hadn't even been able to catch Naruto with her kunai like she had wanted to! Had it not been for Sasuke, the blond would be dead! Why was she always the one who needed protecting!? She wanted to be on the same ground as these two! She could see how they relaxed in each other's presence, how they didn't need to speak in order to know what the other needs to do in which plan. They relied on each other so completely that they were ready to die together more than once. Against Zabuza, against Haku, against Utsukushi ... What could she offer them? Weren't they supposed to be a team? So why did she always feel like she was missing in on something?

She wasn't blind. She knew that the two boys cared about each other more than anyone. She had seen it with her own eyes, after all. She knew they were each other's important person, but that was okay. They understood each other, after all. Sasuke needed Naruto to balance him out while Naruto needed Sasuke because the raven haired boy was his first friend. That was okay. She didn't think of Naruto the same way as she had before. She liked him, like a brother, now. She wouldn't mind him sticking around with her and Sasuke ( **a/n: boy, was she delusional. Poor girl** ).

She sighed as she felt her head fall to her chest in tiredness and her eyelids grew heavy, but she wouldn't allow herself to fall asleep. She had to look after her teammates and protect them while they were vulnerable. Especially after that dream she had had a few hours ago. There was no way in hell she would allow Orochimaru to come back and snatch her friends away after they have just recovered. She will protect them this time around. It's the least she could do.

She was so deep in thought that she never noticed the arrival of three masked presences. The three Sound ninja looked down at their target and they observed as the girl ran herself into the dirt by looking after the two, obviously tired beyond belief. She had nodded off a few moments ago but they were waiting for it to be sure before they made their move.

The hunched over ''leader'' of the group grinned sadistically behind the bandages that covered his whole face except his left eye. ''I found you,'' he almost singsonged. ''We're going to strike at daybreak, just like Orochimaru-sama ordered us to do. Our target is strictly Uchiha Sasuke.''

''But if the other two get in the way, we can kill them, right?'' The otehr male in the group asked, obviously eager to spill some blood.

''Of course.'' Was the answer and they stayed silent until the sun started rising. Stray rays of light fell on Sakura's face. She looked over, sighing when she saw that her two companions were still unconscious. The encounter with Orochimaru, all the things the man did and said still echoed in her head as she gazed at the two. At least Sasuke had stopped shivering sometime during the night.

Her head snapped up when she heard a rustling come from the nearby bushes. It would seem whatever peace and rest she has managed to have was over. It was time she made good on her promise and helped keep her friends safe. She won't be a burden anymore!


	42. Chapter 42

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

 _Sasuke stared at the bright space around him, feeling cold and somewhat empty. He didn't know where he was but the place unnerved him slightly. Especially since he could see a person in front of him, a boy a few years younger than him. He was crying. What the hell was he supposed to do with a crying kid in a strange place? He wasn't good with these kinds of things! This was more Naruto's forth._

 _The Uchiha looked around, hoping to find something to distract him from possibly having to comfort the child. It wasn't that he was heartless. It was just far more likely that he will just say something that will make him cry harder. As if his thoughts had summoned it, the boy started audiably sobbing as his little frame shook. Sasuke sighed, resigning himself to actually trying to comfort the boy when he froze in place. The boy was glaring at him with hate and disgust, as if he blamed Sasuke for all his life's troubles. But that's not what's so disturbing. No, it was the black hair with a bluish tint to it, the pale skin and the black eyes that this boy posses that sent chills down Sasuke's spine._

 _Because he was staring at a younger version of himself. Judging by the tears, he must have been eight years old. He looked the mess he had been the day he learned he was the only survivor, the last Uchiha left other than his older brother, the Clan Killer. And the accusation in his young eyes was something he had seen many times in the mirror. He loathed himself for being helpless that night, for not being able to at least hit his brother. But he was neither arrogant nor was he stupid. Itachi was a shinobi of unmatched skill and strength. He had been far from his level that night and he had come to accept it._

 _So he trained hard and hardened his heart and resolve. He was going to be the one to overcome Itachi, to surpass him and to defeat him. He will avenge his clan and he will do it with his own power. He thought he had killed the whiny him of the past and replaced him with the new him, but it would seem that he had thought wrong. Or this could be the result of a genjutsu. That guy - what was his name? Orochimaru? - would surly be capable of doing it. But what was the point? Sasuke was far from still stuck on these emotions. A certain blond Kyuubi vessel had replaced those dark thoughts, pushed them completely out of Sasuke's mind and filled his thoughts with only those blue eyes that gave him an urge to protect them and their innocence._

 _He watched impassively as the boy kept asking him why he was weak, why he hadn't been able to do anything. He actually felt a bit annoyed. Had he really been like this? Had he really been wallowing so deep in self pity and loathing? What exactly had Naruto seen in him to deem him worth saving from that endless and bottomless pit he had dug out for himself?_

 _Suddenly, the world faded around him. The boy turned into a snake and seemed to leap towards him, bringing an ominous darkness with it. But then a fox, its fur like fire, jumped in front of it. The snake kept hissing at him and the fox but the beautiful creature just growled back. The white snake and the fiery fox circled each other, Sasuke suddenly realizing he was in the fox's tail, held high above the snake's head. Protected. The two magnificent animals kept hissing and measuring each other up, searching for a weakness. The snake multiplied but so did the fox's tail, all in all there being nine. The fox looked back at Sasuke and the Uchiha was mesmerized by its blue eyes that occasionally flashed red with power. The fox killed hundreds or thousands of snakes, its fiery fur keeping the darkness at bay. The snakes kept coming, though, but the fox wasn't tiring, either. It looked ready to go on as long as Sasuke needed its protection, twisting out of the many snakes' paths, killing the serpents one by one tirelessly. A warmth spread from Sasuke's no longer cold heart, filling him up inside. He could hear it now, the voice of someone important. Why couldn't he see them, though?_

 _His musings were broken by the fox yipping in pain. Sasuke quickly looked down and saw all but one snake dead. The white serpent had bitten the fox near the neck, its poison paralyzing the great hunter on the ground. Its tail still defiantly held Sasuke above the snake's head, but the snake was no longer interested in the small fry. It wanted the fox now and all the power it would give it. The fox was vulnerable so it didn't need the human to tame it anymore. It will take its power on its own._

 _The snake advanced on the injured fox, hissing in pleasure and anticipation and something in Sasuke snapped! He struggled free of the tail that had been protecting him, ignoring his protector's yips of distress as Sasuke felt himself transforming, a strange bat like creature descending down on the snake to protect the fox. The darkness surged forward, almost swallowing the fox's light as_ Sasuke's eyes opened to the real world.

Sasuke looked down at his hands and saw the right one covered in strange ink black markings that had no particular pattern to them, although they seemed to resemble black flames. He then noticed the dark chakra radiating from his body, the color not the blue he was used to but rather purple. It left a strange feeling in Sasuke's mouth to see the sick color of his chakra. His eyes were stinging a bit and he knew his Sharingan had come on without his 'consent'.

When the Uchiha finally looked up, it was to a very interesting sight. Lee was laying face down on the ground, well beaten up and unconscious. Ino was being held up by Shikamaru as she just returned into her body from that Sound girl. Chouji was half lying half sitting on the ground. Up in the tree under which he was he could feel Neji's and Tenten's chakra, but they had obviously not fought yet. A little in front of him, Sakura was sitting on the ground, her hair considerably shorter, her hitai-ate missing, lying on the ground a few feet away. The pink haired girl was also quite beaten up, her left eyebrow swollen, her lip bloody, bruises and cuts all over her body, her clothes dirty and ripped in places.

Behind him, he could feel Naruto's chakra, weak, the boy unconscious still.

Ahead of him, three enemies. Sound ninja. Orochimaru's men. Opponents. Targets. DANGER.

They were all staring at him with fear and shock. They were shaking. They were afraid. _He_ was afraid. What was this dirty chakra leaking from his body? But it was powerful. He could feel a power he had not even dreamed about before. He didn't want it. It's not his. But these people were a threat to Naruto. Naruto, who was still vulnerable and needed Sasuke to protect him at this point in time.

''That's ... Sasuke-kun?'' Ino asked, still leaning against the equally shocked Shikamaru. They were all staring a the markings now marring his skin. They had been glowing red like fire but now they were frozen black flames left on his skin like tattoos. The purple chakra was still whirling around him and he must have looked quite frightening if the enemy was just staring at him dumbfound. Even Sakura seemed afraid of him. Or was it for him?

That's not what matters now. These were Orochimaru's men and he doubted that the man would let Naruto live after he did whatever he had to knock the blond out like that. As Orochimaru's henchmen, they were a threat to Naruto, and as a threat to Naruto, they were a target for Sasuke. He felt a type of bloodlust he had never felt before. He had never really liked killing. He guessed that that's why he was still naive in a way. He was a shinobi, he'll have to kill eventually. But it had never occurred to him that the urge to kill could be like this. It was ... almost addicting. The only thing stopping him from being taken in by it was lying still behind him and that's something he has to protect.

The question was ... who should he start with?

''Sakura...'' He called out to his teammate, deciding that she will write off the fate of one of these bastards. ''Who did that to you?''

''Sasuke-kun ... your body ... '''She said instead of answering. He looked blankly down at his hand, still covered in those black marks, feeling a bit horrified at what it was doing to him. He looked back ahead, not wanting to think what he was becoming because of that bastard who had bit him. What was he, some vampire wannabe?

''Don't worry. More importantly, I can feel power surging inside of me.'' _'A power that isn't mine. A type of power I never wanted.'_ He doesn't say but he doesn't think he would be able to express it to her just how much he was disgusted with himself right now. But that's okay. He can be dirty. He just needs to protect Naruto and his friends now. He clenched his fists and grit his teeth. ''I'm feeling good right now.'' The third biggest lie he had ever said. The only ones above it were the time he had said he hated Naruto or that he didn't know why he had saved him. But that really didn't matter. What mattered was Naruto.

Once upon a time, he might have thought that because he was an avenger set out to kill his brother to avenge his family's death and in order to do that, he must gain power. He wouldn't have minded giving his body to the devil if it meant obtaining that power. But that was before a talking should-be-but-isn't-normal fox pointed out to him just how much Naruto actually meant to him and he to Naruto. Naruto would be sad if he knew Sasuke had ever thought like that and he had already fallen quite a bit in the blond's eyes. And that's what has changed. That's why he cursed this thing that gave him this impure power, because he had been impure before and he had kept a distance between himself and his blond teammate. The Kyuubi vessel, despite all that has happened in his life, remained pure and Sasuke wanted to protect that pureness, as it made him feel less like the sinner he was due to the amount of hate in his soul. He made Sasuke realize there was a brighter side of life, despite the hardships and tragedies that are set before them. He was innocent and Sasuke would give his life up if it meant that he stayed that way.

That's why Sasuke will have to get someone, _anyone_ , to get this damned power out of him, no matter what the cost! He will have to force himself away from Naruto otherwise, and that's something that he considers to be out of the question!

''Sakura, say it.'' He demanded. ''Who the hell hurt you?''

The spiky haired guy from Sound suddenly smirked cruelly, proudly, as if beating up a girl when it was three on one was something to be proud of and brag about. ''I did!'' In a blink, Sharingan red eyes snapped towards him and the older teen barely didn't flinch. It would seem everyone had to repress the urge to flinch from those cursed eyes of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke then turned to face him, as he had just declared himself the Uchiha's next opponent. He will take them out so that Naruto would stay safe.

''Shikamaru, what's going to happen now?'' He barely heard from the sidelines, where Team 10 had hidden themselves in some bushes.

''How the hell should I know!?'' The pineapple haired kid hush screamed back at his best friend. It was obvious they were all stressed. The forest was taking a toil on them.

Sasuke grimaced as he felt the power surging further and a strange tingling sensation on the other side of his body. The seal was advancing and spreading quickly, putting the two conscious members of the Sound genin team in a state of light panic and shock. The markings stopped glowing again and they were now as black as the night. The bandage covered guy flinched back a little, obviously it was bad for them if the power Orochimaru had given him did that.

''Dosu! Don't be afraid of that half-dead guy!'' The other one called to his teammate, his hands held together, almost as if in a mock prayer.

''No, stop! Zaku!'' The guy named Dosu called. ''Don't you understand?!'' But it was useless. Zaku wasn't listening.

''I'll kill them all with this!'' Three tomoe spun at the declaration and muscles tensed. Sakura blanched even as she knew she was not in direct range. Sasuke and Naruto were, but the raven haired boy was protecting the unconscious blond with his body like a live wall. ''I'll finish this in a flash!'' His eyes widened when he swore he sensed something shift not too far away, a presence. But his jutsu was ready and they had their orders. He let it rip. ''Maximum Air Cutter!''

Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji covered their heads, Neji and Tenten held on to the tree they were in as the air current flew past them all. The wind wiped their hair around and it was difficult to keep their eyes open. Neji was the only one - due to him being able to see through objects, he had just closed his eyes and looked through his eyelids - to see it happen and he still couldn't believe his eyes. When the dust settled, there was a long row in the earth that lead to where Team 7 had been. Zaku was panting as he looked at his handiwork.

''They blew up into pieces.'' He stated arrogantly.

''Who did?'' A voice beside him asked and his eyes widened. He looked to the side to see Sasuke standing there casually, a hand held up, as if ready to deliver a blow. And deliver a blow he did, as if he were swatting a fly, Sakura staring at him as if he were an alien. Zaku flew across the clearing right to Gasu's feet. They were staring at the Uchiha while Zaku tried to get up.

''He's fast.'' Gosu said in fearful awe. ''On top of that, he moved instantly while holding those two.'' He looked at said two, the blond still unconscious but not a scratch on him. Sasuke suddenly turned towards them and they flinched back as he started making hand seals.

''Katon: Housenka!'' The fire easily flew from him towards Zaku, but the teen was still not getting the message of _'Don't mess with the Uchiha'_.

''Don't get so cocky! I'll erase it!'' He said confidently, pretending not to be surprised that a genin could do such a high level fire jutsu. He brought his hands before him and sent a blast of air towards the fire, knowing that it will blow the flames out. However, he had not known that Sasuke had trained hard with shuriken so he did not expect them to be hidden in the fire, a neat trick his older brother had taught him. He didn't have the time to dodge them and he took quite some damage to his hands and body as he tired to shield himself.

''Zaku! Below you!'' He heard Gosu call and looked down just in time for him to see Sasuke appear before him before suddenly materializing behind him, holding his arms behind his back and pushing his body forwards with his leg. A sadistic smirk suddenly spread across his lips and Sasuke felt himself drowning in that darkness that the snake from his dream had brought. He was starting to enjoy this and the mere thought made him feel sick.

''His chakra is completely different from before,'' Shikamaru dared to breathe to his teammates.

''Is this really Sasuke-kun?'' Ino also dared to ask while Chouji was shaking on the other side of her.

''What happened?'' He asked fearfully.

Sasuke's grin widened as he pulled the arms back-

 _The strange bat like creature advanced on the snake but the serpent surrounded it with its white body, drawing the flier closer, as if the mold them into one. It wanted the bat's flight and it was going to get it now, even at the cost of the bat's life. It cared not for its wellbeing._

Zaku was frozen in fear of what's coming next, his arms already aching and his bones slowly cracking. He could feel it. He heard his opponent speak right behind him. ''You seem to be proud of your arms.'' The boy said in a cruel tone of voice, almost mocking him. Almost. The voice was too emotionless for it to be true mocking. The foot pushed harder and Zaku turned to look at the Leaf shinobi in fear. He turned to beg. To beg him to stop, not to do it. The pink haired girl seemed to be afraid of this side of her teammate as well, as she called out to him, but those red eyes stayed focused on Zaku. Sasuke pushed adn tugged harder and Zaku knew he will not be able to hold in his screams of pain if the other continued.

Suddenly, a cracking sound echoed throughout the clearing and Zaku screamed as his arms were mercilessly broken. Completely, utterly broken from shoulder to hands. Team 10 stared in shock, Sakura gasped in horror, Gosu stared in fear, not daring to move in any way so he himself would not be the boy's ext victim. He was too strong for them like this. Sasuke spent a moment longer staring at the shaking form of his last victim-

 _The bat like creature screeched, wanting out, but the snake was merciless and greedy. It wanted to fly like the bat and it would, as soon as it devoured all that made the bat what it was. It ignored the bat's struggles as it opened its mouth and the darkness closed in ..._

Sasuke turned to look over his shoulder at his next victim, having throughly enjoyed the scream the now unconscious male had released. He was looking forward to the sounds of pain he could cause in the other one, too. In his mind, everything was now murky. He just wanted to break and destroy, to cause pain and chaos, suffering and fear. Everyhting that had yesterday made him Uchiha Sasuke was pushed out of reach for his soul, starving of light, and only darkness surrounded it, his own need to have more power, more, more more!

His voice was glacier cold when he spoke. ''That just leaves you.'' Gosu started shaking uncontrollably at this as Sasuke turned to fully face him. ''You better entertain me better than him.'' He said with a manic look in his eyes, all Uchiha composure gone. He walked calmly past Sakura, eager to start, to sate this need to destroy something.

 _The bat creature was tiring, the shadows making it sleepy and the snake's strength too great for it to break free from its hold. There was no use... It was over ..._

Gosu couldn't even move, Sakura could not make a sound, the other genin couldn't even breathe as they watched Sasuke advance on the other Sound male. All Sakura could think was _'That isn't the Sasuke-kun that I know!'_ She searched for a solution. She had the horrible feeling that if she left things as they were, if she let him do this, then the Sasuke-kun she knew would be gone forever! But what could she do?! The others didn't dare come out to meet Sasuke head on and if she tried, she would be dead in a second! She had already tried calling out his name and he didn't respond. She was too scared and injured to get up and run after him, to touch his shoulder, to shake him awake from this madness!

And as he eyes roved the clearing, they fell on the perfect solution. Before her brain registered it, her body had leaped towards the only thing that would stop Sasuke now and she felt tears pouring from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. When Sasuke was less than half way there, Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs as her hands shook the orange clad shoulders.

''STOP!''

Finally, a reaction ...

''Sasuke,'' the quiet groan wouldn't have reached anyone's ears no matter how close they were-

 _The fox suddenly leaped back to its feet weakly and ran to the snake on shaky legs. The fiery fur once again lit up the darkness, but the snake was now eager for both. One weak, the other already in its grasp, the snake made a move to take hold of the fox as well even as th bat like creature renewed its efforts-_

-yet the raven haired boy stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to look over his shoulder, staring straight at the blond, still asleep, but suddenly looking peaceful as Sakura cradled him against her.

Now Gosu felt the shift in presence but he paid it no heed, as he was not out of he woods yet, so to speak. He could still die.

Sharingan eyes focused on the sleeping Kyuubi vessel and he felt his mind clearing up. It was still clouded a little and he still had markings on most of his body but-

 _-as a graceful raven came from the invisible sky, scratching the snake's thick skin with no_ _effort, its strange red eyes glaring at the snake's golden, slit eyes. The bat was released and it gave a cry, but it didn't hurt ones ears like a bats would._

Sakura watched in relief and heartbreak as the markings started retreating as soon as Sasuke-kun's eyes focused in on Naruto. She sobbed against the blond head, in relief and sadness as she could no longer deny it and that mad her both happy and devastated. So this is what it felt like to get your heart broken for the first time. She just hoped she will be stronger the next time not to hurt this much. But she was happy. They needed it,the relationship they shared, whatever it really was.

 _The dark scale-like soft skin left the creature's body as soon as it landed beside the fox. Its cry had been defiant and magnificent, proud and loud, strong and powerful. The creature now had a beak and it preened its dark brown feathers as the raven circled around it and the fox. The hawk proudly called to the raven, showing its defiance to the snake and its promise to protect the fox. The raven gawked at the snake, circling as if protecting both younger animals, the fox yipping out a warning. The snake hissed and retreated-_

Gosu watched in fascination as Sasuke beat the seal away in order to make a few steps of his own towards the sleeping blond, but his legs were unsteady from so much chakra release. Luckily, he had been close enough to his teammates that Sakura just leaned over to support him. Sasuke just reached out to run his hand through the blond locks -

 _-as the hawk and fox relaxed together under the watchful eyes of the raven._

And the younger Uchiha relaxed.

On a tree a few feet away, out of sensing range but not eyesight of the Hyuuga, Uchitachi sighed in relief.


	43. Chapter 43

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

Sasuke panted as he calmed his body down. Gosu stared, shaking, as the boy completely overcame the cursed seal. He would be okay for now ... but ... What of later?

''Sasuke-kun?'' Sakura carefully asked, not really daring to hope that he was okay now. But the hand in Naruto's hand, gently gripping the blond locks, told her that Sasuke, the real Sasuke, was back. He wouldn't be going anytime soon, too, if it meant protecting Naruto. And right now, it would seem that he has to protect the blond from himself. She just put a concerned arm around his shoulders to hold him up when their enemy spoke up.

''You're strong.'' They looked up at him, shocked that the guy had the guts to say anything with the way he had been shaking. They were even more chocked when they saw that he was holding out a black scroll, the Earth Scroll that they needed to pass the second stage! ''Sasuke-kun, we cannot defeat you.'' He knelt down and placed the scroll on the ground before taking a few cautious steps back, never looking away from the raven haired twelve year old. ''Let's make a deal ... Please let us leave for now.''

Sasuke and Sakura perked up at this in further shock, sharing a quick glance, looking at the scroll to make sure it was the real one before the man was once again speaking.

''We might be asking for too much, but we have something to confirm.'' He easily took both of his teammates on either shoulder, readying to take off with them to a safe place to recover. ''In exchange, I will promise this ... If we are to fight each other in this exam for a second time, we will not run or hide.'' Sakura threw a glance at Sasuke, only to see that he ahd nothing against that. However ...

''Wait!'' The pink haired kunoichi called out and the older genin stopped. ''Who is Orochimaru? What did he have to do with Sasuke-kun!? Why Sasuke-kun!?'' Gosu stared at her for a while before answering with a crisp ''I don't know. We were just ordered to kill Sasuke-kun.'' and disappearing. Sakura just glared after him.

''Hey, are you okay?'' Tenten asked Neji as Team 10 ran over to check on their once classmates to check on them. Neji just continued staring at Sasuke. _'That chakra was abnormal. The Uchiha clan's power is beyond my knowledge. But that had not felt right. Just what is going on here?'_

Sasuke was shaking a little with the realization that he had lost control and what he had been doing. It scared him, that he had not been aware of what he had been doing. He could have hurt his own teammates like that! He could have hurt Naruto ... He stared down at his right hand, gripping his wrist with the left, as his fingers twitched and he let out shuddering breaths. Just what was going on with his body? How much did that Orochimaru guy mess him up?

Chouji and Shikamaru were now hovering over the unconscious blond as Sakura had managed to pry Sasuke away from Naruto long enough for them to take the scroll and for the pink haired girl to look the boy over for any new injuries. ''What should we do with him?'' The lazy one asked. ''Let's kick him awake.'' Although he really didn't want to, especially not when Sasuke's head snapped in their direction at those words. He repressed a shiver when his eyes focused on Shikamaru. No thank you, he would rather live.

''Can I do it?'' Chouji obliviously asked, neither noticing Ino coming up behind them. Shikamaru did notice the growl that passed Sasuke's lips. Ino stared down at the sleeping blond and scowled before handing over the stick she had found and gave it to Chouji.

''Don't hit him too hard. We don't want even more of his few remaining braincells to die.'' With that, the purple clad kunoichi walked over to where Sakura was sitting by Sasuke-kun. Chouji and Shikamaru looked at the stick before hitting the blond over the head hard enough to wake him and leave a bump but not seriously injure him.

The blond came awake with a shout, clutching his head, barely even noticing his two childhood friends. He saw Sasuke and Sakura not far away, sitting on the ground, looking beat up. He looked around and he saw that Ino had brought Lee over closer to them. Naruto quickly got to his knees and hunches, looking once again around and extending his senses in search for that Grass gut that had attacked them. _'Where is he?'_ He was tempted to drop to the ground and crawl around as if he were on a mine field, but something was distracting him. Disturbingly enough, it had not been Kurama who had woken him up. And the fox demon was strangely quiet. _'Kurama?'_ No answer. Panic laced Naruto when he realized he couldn't go into his mindspace where he usually went when he slept to talk with his inhabitant. _'KURAMA!?'_ Where was he? What had happened? Was he extracted from Naruto? He did remember that guy doing something to the seal. But wouldn't Naruto be dead if the Kyuubi was taken out?

Naruto tried to get up but stumbled and fell flat on his face, drawing his teammate's - and everyone else'- attention to himself. ''Naruto ... '' Sasuke said before quickly getting up to his feet and over to the blond's side. He had looked panicked and almost heartbroken. What was wrong with him? Before he made it there in his weakened state, Chouji brought Naruto back out of his panic by poking the bump he had made with the stick that had made it. Naruto snapped back to attention and looked over his shoulder at Chouji and Shikamaru.

''You're pretty dumb, aren't you.'' The black haired one drawled lazily. ''Actually, watching you pisses me off.''

Naruto glared at them, still unsettled by the silence in his head so he focused his attention on his now approaching teammates. That's when he noticed that Sasuke wasn't wearing his hitai-ate and that Sakura-chan's hair was short. He quickly got his feet, now afraid for their safety and wellbeing, and ran over to Sakura and Sasuke, knocking them over and onto the ground. Sakura squealed while Sasuke released a grunt when they all hit the ground. Naruto quickly sat up and pointed to the girl's hair. ''Sakura-chan! Your hair ... '''

''Oh, this?'' Sakura asked as she brushed it absently with the tips of her fingers. ''Just changing my image.'' He saw the blood lip, the swollen eye and he grew predictably angry, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it now. ''An image change.'' He severely doubted that. ''I like long hair. But, you know, it gets in the way when I move around in a forest like this.

He noticed Sasuke was staring at him, an unreadable look in those onyx eyes so Naruto turned to look at him. Their eyes met and he swore he saw something flash in Sasuke's eyes that resembled shame. Why would he fell ashamed? Was it because of the whole handing over the scroll thing during their last fight? Sasuke looked away before he could ask. And before he could call for his attention, he felt Shikamaru and Chouji walk up behind him, so he turned to look them over his shoulder. ''By the way, what are you guys doing here?''

Shikamaru sighed tiredly. ''Explaining it to you is too troublesome for me.'' Naruto narrowed his eyes at that. Was it just him or had the Chuunin Exams changed everyone almost 180 degrees? Or was it the lack of Kurama to add sarcastic comments that had him finally realizing just what sort of people everyone was? He had never thought Shikamaru to be arrogant or for Chouji to have a single mean cell in his body, yet the lazy Nara was looking down his nose at him (and not just literally) and Chouji had happily hit him with a stick.

''Everyone helped us.'' Sakura speaking had him drawing his attention back to his own teammates.

His attention was once again drawn by something else just before Tenten landed in front of Ino. Well, he thought warily, at least his senses were still sharp, although not nearly as much as when Kurama would be on the forefront of their connection. ''I'll take him now,'' Tenten said. Ino handed him over with a blink and Tenten suddenly started shaking the boy like a maniac. ''Wake up, Lee!'' She screamed and everyone sweat dropped. At least it woke him up. He blinked around a bit, confused with the presence of his teammate.

''Where did the Sound ninja go?'' He asked, looking around and not finding them. Although he did noticed that there were a lot more people in the clearing than it had been when he passed out.

''Sasuke-kun drove them away.'' She said with a serious expression and Lee looked over to Sasuke, who was discretely watching Naruto out of the corner of his eyes.

''I see ... '' He prepared for the lecture he saw was brewing up in Tenten's eyes. Oh boy. He did feel like an idiot.

''Lee-san.'' He looked up when he heard Sakura-san's voice and was surprised when she smiled sweetly at him, her teammates on either side of her. ''Thank you. Thanks of you, my eyes are wide open now. I think I've become a little stronger.'' She finished almost embarrassedly. Lee just stared up at her before tearing up.

''Sakura-san ... '' He quickly wiped the tears away. ''It ... It looks like I need more training. Sasuke-kun ...'' He looked at the said Uchiha, making Naruto look over to the raven haired boy as well. Sasuke just frowned a little to show that he was listening. Lee looked a bit embarrassed and ashamed as he said the next words. ''You live up to the reputation of the Uchiha clan.'' He had just wanted to be the one to shine in Sakura's eyes for once instead of the raven haired boy. ''You drove the Sound ninja away. You truly possess great potential and power. While I lost horribly.''

That sure as hell surprised Sasuke. Lee lost? How? He knew Lee was pretty strong. So how? _'What's going on? Where they really that strong?'_

''Sakura-san,'' He said and the girl smiled down at him. ''The Lotus in Konoha blooms twice.'' She looked confused and Lee smiled confidently at her. ''Next time we meet, I promise that I will be a stronger man.'' Sakura just smiled while Naruto still looked clueless. Just what was going on while he was sleeping?

''Hey, Sakura!'' Said girl turned to look at Ino, who had called her. ''Over here! I'll fix up your hair!'' The pale blond continued enthusiastically, waving around. Sakura smiled and walked over to her with a word of thanks. They spent the next fifteen minutes bickering, Ino mostly focusing on Sasuke, not realizing that her crush on him was bound to leave her quite crushed in the end. After all, Sasuke seemed to have eyes only for Naruto.

Neji stayed in his tree, watching over the group, mostly focusing on the raven haired genius below. _'Uchiha Sasuke,'_ he thought as he watched Sasuke watch Naruto, who was complaining about being hungry and Chouji for not sharing some of his chips. _'He is a powerful rival ...'_

00000

''So we are the first ones here?'' Kiba asked as Team 8 walked through the halls of the castle that was in the middle of the Forest of Death. The place was pretty deserted, so there was a good reason for them to think that.

''No, I felt someone's presence.'' Shino denied, all of them looking around as if expecting someone to just pop up like some demented jack in the box. Seeing as they had fought demons and what they had seen that creepy Gaara kid did back in the forest when the Exam had just began, it really wouldn't surprise them if it _did_ happen.

''Is Akamaru okay?'' Hinata asked as she gently pet the cute puppy, who was too scared to leave Kiba's jacket. He had been terrified by what Gaara had done and the bad chakra, as Kiba called it, that had come from he redhead in waves. ''He's been shivering ever since.''

They stopped their conversation when they heard voices complaining down the hall. Their eyes all widened when they saw it was the Sand team, relatively unscathed and, apparently, having been waiting here for twelve hours. They smirked at the younger team when they passed and shivers ran down all three Konoha genin when those light aquamarine eyes settled on them as Gaara passed.

''I don't know who that kid from Suna is, but he's too dangerous!'' Kiba hissed to his teammates. Cold sweat had covered their entire bodies. Anyone who faced that kid was definitely going to die.

00000

In a different room in the tower, Anko, the second stage protector, was having a serious conversation with a couple of ANBU. ''We have a situation, but we can't cancel the Exams.''

''What do you mean?'' One asked, arms crossed.

''Excuse me,'' they were interrupted when a chuunin entered the room. Anko looked over to him form her place on the couch, still resting and recovering from her encounter with her former sensei. God, she hated that snake bastard. She'll never forgive Orochimaru for what he had done to her.

''What is it? I'm having an important conversation here.'' She told the chuunin bluntly, not at all liking being interrupted. Orochimaru was a serious threat. Whatever he was planning, it didn't have just to do with the Uchiha boy participating in the Exams this year, no matter what he would like her to believe. He was up to something and they needed to find out what as quickly as they could. Orochimaru was already a few steps in front of them, giving him an advantage. Not to mention that he had probably marked the Uchiha. If Sasuke didn't survive the process, that would be it for the Uchiha clan. If he did, Orochimaru might make his life hell.

''My apologies,'' the chuunin said, a bit intimidated. Anko had a well known reputation of being an insane crazy with a temper. Her skill only made her more dangerous. ''But please look at this.'' He said, lifting up a tape for inspection before moving over towards the TV in the room.

''A video?'' the other ANBU asked.

''Okay, observe the time here and watch,'' he said as the footage started. They saw the team from Suna, having arrived after just one hour and 37 minutes since the Exam started. Anko couldn't believe it.

Ank stood up. ''Is this possible?''

''They finished in just 97 minutes.'' The chuunin continued. ''This has never happened before. This is abnormal. They are not genin.'' He looked behind himself at the three higher ranking shinobi. ''They broke the old record by four hours.''

''I wouldn't really call it breaking the record.'' One of the ANBU said, rather defensively. ''These three made it faster, yes,'' he explained when the chuunin looked at him along with his partner and Anko. She hadn't been around at the time of that particular chuunin exam but the ANBU who was speaking had been under the shinobi who had set the record. He clenched his crossed arms. ''But there were three of them. The person who set this record was alone. He was the prime target because he alone represented a three man cell.''

''Ah, then the record is...?'' Anko said with enlightenment and the ANBU nodded.

''Uchiha Itachi's. He went through numerous opponents, beasts and ten kilometers on his own in five hours and 37 minutes.'' He said. ''He disqualified ten teams by taking their scrolls. And when he made it to the third stage, almost all of his opponents refused to fight him. In the one fight he did have, everyone was so impressed that they declared him a chuunin before he fight had even ended.''

''I heard about it. He held this record for years, and yet these Suna genin have broken it so easily, and by so many hours.'' The other ANBU acknowledged. He had never met the man but he had heard much about him. It was hard not to, when he was the youngest ANBU in the organization. To become an ANBU at eleven ...

''That's not the only weird thing.'' Anko said and they all turned to look at her.

''What do you mean?'' the kneeling chuunin asked, the TV playing lights across his face.

''There's many dangers and difficulties in this forest and yet they're acting as if nothing had happened.'' The woman said as she walked over to the window, looking out of it at the dark forest. ''That redheaded boy closest to us in particular is ... ''

''What about the boy?''

''Haven't you noticed?''

''I see. This is quite surprising.'' The ANBU with the crossed arms said. ''He has no wounds. His clothes aren't dirty at all.''

''It must have to do with his ability.'' The other elite said.

''It's been a long time since a promising guy has emerged.'' The first one added. They stared at the green eyes in particular and shivers wanted to run down even their spines. ''Although he has unpleasant eyes.''

The footage cut short, white static replacing it.


	44. Chapter 44

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

Later that morning, Naruto dived into the river, catching fish with Sasuke. As they jumped out of the crystal clear stream, Sasuke threw his kunai at them, embedding the kunai with fish in the tree across from them. Sakura had stayed behind to prepare the fire so they could eat as soon as they catch their breakfast and then head for the tower.

Sasuke had been pleasantly surprised when he heard that they had actually kept their first scroll, making Naruto blush when the other genin had called him brilliant for masking an ordinary scroll as the Heaven Scroll while masking the real Heaven Scroll as something else entirely. Team 7 had once again been saved by Naruto's prankster mind. So Team 7 was the first out of the three genin teams currently present to get both scrolls and no one actually dared try and fight them for them. Not after what Sasuke had just done not so long ago or the story Sakura eagerly told about how the blond had fought against a giant snake, singlehandedly killing it with only two kunai.

Sasuke, who had then focused on something other than his own shame, had dragged Naruto a little ways away to apologize to the blond fr his own weakness, only to have the younger boy snort at him.

''What's there to apologize for? I did that one time, too, and you saved me. We'll just call it even.''

''Naruto, that was during our first mission.'' Sasuke said with a frown.

''So? This was out first time against a giant snake, too, so it's the same.'' Naruto had said, arms behind his head in a relaxed manner. ''I wanted to run away, too, back then. I was scared. It's okay to occasionally be scared, teme.''

''You fought Zabuza after that.'' Sasuke pointed out.

''Yeah, and you fought those Sound dudes. So?'' Naruto obviously wasn't going to let the conversation go how Sasuke had expected it to go. Then again, Naruto wasn't predictable so he shouldn't have had any expectations. ''Listen, Sasuke, whatever happened, happened. I highly doubt that any shinobi had ever gone through what we had with a completely cool head. It's okay to get scared sometimes. We're still only human, no matter how good a ninja we become one day.''

''I shouldn't have gotten so scared and irrational.'' The Uchiha still insisted and Naruto nodded.

''You shouldn't have, but you did. You'll learn from it and won't lose your head the next time something like that happens. And besides,'' the blond had looked away, a pink flush dusting his tanned, scarred cheeks. ''You'll always have me there to knock some sense back into you if you do.''

Sasuke had stared at him, a slight pink dusting his own pale cheeks and he had looked away with a ''Hn,'' not really wanting to let Naruto see just how much that subtle hint that Naruto still considered him a worthy partner in battle warmed him.

''And I know I will always have you to watch out for me, too, so why focus on the past, ne?'' The blond had continued with a big grin and Sasuke hadn't been able to restrain that small smile that had stretched across his lips.

That had been that of that particular conversation. They had then sent the other teams off since they wanted to eat breakfast and they had no intentions of getting the others any. Let them get their own. Sasuke accepted no arguments there, not even from Naruto. And here they were now, eating the fish they had caught at the river. Turns out, not only is Naruto good at fishing, he's a really good cook when fish is in the question. He wouldn't tell them why that was, only that he was forced many a times in his younger years to fish.

Sasuke suspected it had something to do with how the villagers treated him.

''It's been four days since the Second Exam started.'' Sasuke said after they ate their first fish and were now waiting for the second round to finish cooking so they would have some food for later. The Uchiha wanted them to move as soon as they could. He didn't want Orochimaru or those Sound guys to come back for them. ''It began around 3 pm. We only have about 25 or 26 hours left. We are still some ways away from the tower. And we will now become prime targets, as we have both scrolls.''

''Then what do you suggest, Sasuke-kun?'' Sakura asked, watching the light from the fire play across the handsome boy's face. Hey, she might have realized she had no chances with him but she could still admire a handsome boy, right? It was only normal.

''A lot of other teams might have already finished, leaving the others in a panicky state. They will rush to finish the exam and attack anyone. There might even be the possibility that those who already have the two scrolls will stay behind to eliminate even more of the competition.''

''But aren't they risking their own scrolls in the process, dattebayo?'' Naruto asked from where he was turning over the fish so that they could cook from both sides equally. Sakura and Sasuke did their best not to notice the food. None of them have eaten a full meal since the exam started and they didn't need their stomachs growling like savage beasts, giving away their position. They could just catch more fish, but that would slow them down and leave them exposed for a longer amount of time.

''It would,'' Sakura said thoughtfully. ''But they would still have an advantage. Maybe set up some traps. Lay in waiting... Things like that.''

The raven haired boy nodded. ''That's true, but we will still need to pass through the woods. However, I just think we should approach this situation Naruto-style.''

''Naruto-style?'' The other two members of Team Kakashi blinked at him, tilting their heads, not understanding. Sasuke nodded.

''Naruto will make some Kage Bunshin and transform them into our duplicates. Let them run ahead and if you feel them being destroyed, we'll either prepare for a fight or change route.''

''Ah, I see, dattebayo!'' The blond grinned, smacking a fist into his hand. ''That's a great idea. You've got yourself a deal!''

''But we will still have to hurry.'' Sakura warned. ''Meaning that we can't take too many detours.''

''Then prepare to leave. We're going as soon as the fish are done. I'm going to get us some water.'' And with that, the oldest member of the group got up and left the two bright haired and bright eyed tweens behind. Green and blue eyes watched after him before they both turned to look at the fish.

Suddenly, Naruto reached over to the scrolls and pulled them into his lap, startling Sakura. ''Oi, Naruto! You're not going to open the scrolls, are you?'' The blond looked up and blinked at her as if she were crazy.

''Sakura-chan, we'd get knocked out if we did that.'' He said it as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. It was the kunoichi's turn to blink at him.

''Eh? How do you know that?''

Naruto floundered around a bit, trying to think up a lie. Anything was better than the truth. The truth that Kurama had warned him about there being such a trap set in place that he knew of from his time with his past Jinchuuriki. And this time he didn't have the demon fox to help him come up with excuses.

Luckily for him, he was saved from answering by a somewhat familiar voice coming from behind them. ''He's right. If you open the scrolls now, you'll get knocked out by a jutsu that will keep you asleep until the tests end.'' Both genin looked up to see the older teen. Kabuto smiled at them in a friendly manner and Naruto's eyes narrowed. He still got a really bad feeling about the gray haired guy but Kurama's warnings were coming through this time. Whatever that snake bastard had done to him when he had punched him in the gut, it had severed his connection with Kurama. Or at least temperately blocked it. Maybe it was even only one sided?

Sakura noticed Naruto's wary expression and adopted one of her own, both directed at Kabuto. She didn't know why Naruto didn't like the friendly older genin but she had learned by now to trust a shinobi's instinct. Naruto had a great set of instincts and so far they had never lead them astray. Dark eyes narrowed when he noticed that they weren't in a talkative mood but he chopped it up to them changing their views due to the things they must have lived through the Exams.

''You are really clever to figure that out, Naruto-kun. It surprised me the first time I participated in the Chuunin Exams.'' He continued, scratching the back of his head and moving towards the group. Naruto's hand shot towards his weapons pouch, but there was no need as Sasuke ran into the camp sight, water in hand and an angry scowl on his face.

A few minutes later, Sasuke was scolding Naruto and Sakura for not noticing Kabuto until he was right in front of them while they were packing their things. ''It could have been an enemy.''

''Technically, he _is_ the enemy, teme.'' Naruto grumbled, keeping the scrolls in sight at all times. He didn't have Kurama's heightened senses now and the world was now almost as if covered by a gray glass, blocking the sounds, smells, colors and other such sensations from fully reaching the blond. It felt ... _wrong_ , after such a long time that he could experience the world in its fullest. It was dull. Not to mention lonely. He wouldn't be allowed to talk unless it's strategy talk once they set off from their little camp and he would have loved to chat with Kurama. And he at least had someone to talk to in the real world. How was Kurama doing, once again completely alone in Naruto's mind? He hoped he would not revert back to that vengeful monster he had become due to what some people had put him through in the past.

''Naruto-kun is right, you know.'' Kabuto said brightly, adjusting his glasses in a way that set off alarm bells in Naruto's head. Sasuke turned around to glare at Kabuto.

''I', very well aware of that and the only reason I haven't killed you yet is because you seem to know where the tower is. And I figured that if you're still staying here with us, without your two teammates, you need escorts.'' The black eyes of the older genin narrowed but he didn't deny it. The Uchiha had hit it head on. ''But how are we to know you're not leading us into a trap?''

''We have enough time. We'll find the tower on our own.''

Sakura whacked Naruto over the head. ''Baka! We don't even know where we are now! We don't know which way to go from here!''

Naruto surprised her by glaring t her. He really wasn't in the mood for this. Kurama was silenced, Kabuto was giving him the creeps and Sasuke was hiding something form him. He wasn't blind. He had noticed right away that something was wrong with the boy, and it wasn't just the shame from how frightened he had gotten.

''Have I given you a reason to mistrust me, Naruto-kun?'' Kabuto asked with a frown, as if hurt by the lack of trust. Naruto wasn't buying it.

''You didn't give me a reason to trust you, either.''

Kabuto sighed, secretly annoyed that his attempts at making friends and getting them to trust him were being shot down so easily. This team was more tight knit than he had thought. The blond and the raven haired boy argued often, but they listened to anything the other said. Te girl may have a crush on the older tween and often hit or criticized the blond but she listened to them equally. They trusted each other enough that they would shoot down such a great opportunity if only one of them didn't agree. ''I'm not here to fight you, Naruto-kun. I have both scrolls, too, so there is no need for us to fight.'' The blond wasn't giving any ground so Kabuto decided to sweeten the deal. ''Besides, shouldn't we Konoha ninja stick together, help each other out?''

''Get out of here, dattebayo.'' The blond growled out, obviously having run out of patience and tolerance of this guy. Kurama might be silenced now but his warnings from earlier were embedded in Naruto's memory perfectly. He will not trust this guy. Kabuto frowned and was about to argue again when Sasuke and Sakura moved behind Naruto, showing their support of his order. The older genin grit his teeth and forced a smile onto his face.

''Okay, if that's your decision.'' He said as he slowly turned to go away, his tone indicating that he knew they would change their minds and that was why he was walking so slowly.

''It is.'' He was surprised that it was the Uchiha who growled this out.

''Please leave.'' Sakura added and Kabuto knew that it was over, this conversation. He nodded and waved over his shoulder before jumping up into the trees. He'd just get them to change their minds when they fall into some trap.

Naruto relaxed when Kabut left his wide sensing range. Even without the Kyuubi, Naruto had a wide range in which he could sense enemies. It wasn't strong enough for him to notice enemies who knew how to block their chakra and that's where Kurama had been helping. The fox wanted to sharpen his senses without him relying on Kurama for it. It would seem that he was on his own until he found a way to bring back the connection with Kurama or until whatever it was that that snake dud had done wears off.

''Naruto, could you tell me why exactly you don't like Kabuto-san?'' Sakura asked as they finished preparing for their departure. Sasuke looked up from where he was packing up his weapons and waited for the blond to answer. That was something that he had wanted to know from the first day of the Chuunin Exams, too. Naruto stayed away from him and that supposedly Grass ninja that turned out to be Orochimaru from the moment they set their eyes on them. Had he sensed something from them?

''I'm not sure myself, Sakura-chan. It's like ... '' The blond trailed off, trying to articulate the distrust and wariness he had felt rolling off of Kurama in the presence of the gray haired genin. ''It's in his eyes. It's like he wears a smile and easily jokes around, but his eyes are calculating all the time. As if every move he made was calculated ten times before he made it, as if every word that left his mouth was thought over and over again until he was sure they were just right. He was fakely relaxed and that just ... rubbed my fur the wrong way, you get what I'm saying?''

''That's such strange expression, Naruto.'' She told him in a deadpan and Naruto sweat dropped. ''But yeah, I think I do. He really does feel ... strange.''

''We will just have to avoid him.'' Sasuke said as he packed the last thing. He looked around the river side once again before nodding. ''For now, let's focus on the Exam. We still need to finish this second part. We've wasted enough time.''

''Then let's go, dattebayo!'' The blond said enthusiastically and jumped into the trees, Sasuke and Sakura hurrying to catch up to him. They kept a crisp pace until midnight, by when they had already come within half a mile from the tower. That's when Sakura noticed something strange.

''Ne, Sasuke-kun, Naruto?'' She called and both boys looked over to her. ''I feel like we've passed these trees twice already.''

''How can that be, Sakura-chan?'' The blond asked and the pink haired girl shrugged her shoulder, looking worried.

''You think it may be a genjutsu?'' Sasuke offered, narrowing his eyes. If it was a genjutsu, then it was a damn well good one. When Sakura nodded, Sasuke closed his eyes and concentrated. The Sharingan sprang open and he looked around, seeing that it indeed was a genjutsu before a searing pain from the ''bruise'' made him drop out of the tree he had been about to land on. He cried out in pain during his fall and a second later, two Naruto's caught him as they hit the ground.

''Sasuke! Are you alright?''

''Sasuke-kun!'' Sakura landed beside her teammates, pushing Naruto out of the way, remembering their conversation while Naruto hadn't been paying attention. She had made a promise to Sasuke, and despite not liking it, she will keep it until it became necessary for Naruto to know about it.

 _''Sakura don't tell Naruto about the bruise or what happened against Orochimaru.'' Sasuke had said, much to the pink haired kunoichi's surprise. She had thought he and Naruto had no secrets anymore. If we tell him, he will only get uselessly worried, since he can't do anything about it. And I don't want him to know how weak I still was in the end.''_

 _''Sasuke-kun-''_

 _''Promise me, Saskura.'' The look in his eyes broke no arguments. She had agreed, despite thinking it was unfair for Naruto._

She was brought out of her memories when people suddenly started coming out of the bushes, all looking identical, meaning they were most likely replications. But were they corporal?

"It looks like they're here." She told her teammates but Naruto just narrowed his eyes.

"No they're not. These are illusions. I can't feel anything from them."

"I agree," Sasuke panted out, gripping his shoulder where the bruise was. He didn't want Naruto to see it. Besides, he didn't have time for explanations now. These might be replications but the originals must be nearby to make and control them. "The real ones are around here somewhere. I can't pinpoint them, but I sense foreign chakra."

"Now that you mention it," Sakura realized as she looked around closely. "They must be really close then, because the genjutsu is quite strong. And these don't appear to be corporal clones." Just as those words left her mouth, a clone threw a knife and Sakura more out of instinct moved away. The weapon still grayed her arm, leaving a shallow cut that began to bleed sluggishly. "What?"

"It didn't come from there," Sasuke grunted out and Sakura knelt back down beside him. She saw his red eyes and how much harder his breathing was and a scary scowl settled on her face.

"Stop using your Sharingan, Sasuke-kun! It's only making you hurt more."

"I don't ... need Sharingan ... to know this." He told her in wheezed out breaths. "The trajectory is ... not right... They're on the ... left. The real ones ... about 30°."

"I got it, dattebayo!" Naruto said, clenching his fists. He was very pissed. First, he was tied up by one of these guys and the dude henged into him, forcing Sasuke to save him. Then they were attacked by that snake guy and he got swallowed by a snake, witnessed Sasuke's half breakdown and got knocked out. Then he found out that that punch in the gut had silenced his partner and brother in all but blood and then that Sasuke was keeping secrets with Sakura-chan from him. Then they ran into Kabuto and now these guys.

Needless to say, Naruto was not a happy Jinchuuriki.

And these guys were going to see just how _unpleasant_ he could be when pissed.


	45. Chapter 45

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

Team 7 entered the tower an hour later, three hours before the end of the exam. They were about to enter the tower when Kabuto and his creepy teammates walked passed them to another entrance. Blue eyes had glared at the gray haired teen and Kabuto had put on a strained smile while walking off. Sakura and Sasuke had looked after them but Naruto had glared at the ground. Kurama was still silent and that unnerved him. Nothing could keep that fox down or quiet this long.

When they entered through the door, they were surprised to find that the big room they entered was surprisingly empty and bland. There was one big board on the far wall with something written there. It was actually pretty disappointing compared to everything they had went through just to get here.

"Should we open the scrolls now?" Sakura asked as Naruto took out the two scrolls, holding one in each hand. "I mean, that's the whole point of this test, right? To get here and open the two scrolls at the same time."

"Then we'll do it." Sasuke stated as if it were obvious, taking the black Scroll of Earth from Naruto's hand and preparing to open it. Naruto copied his move and they stood opposite each other, face to face, not even a foot away from each other.

"But what about the sleeping jutsu?" The girl insisted. It would be stupid to get knocked out after making it all the way here.

"We'll have to risk it." The blond said with a confident grin as he and Sasuke moved their hands at the same time, opening the scrolls at the exact same time. With a big puff of smoke, a person appeared in front of them, arms crossed, black eyes trained on them, hair tied in a ponytail. Three sets of eyes widened when they recognized him before relaxing as smiles spread over their faces. Naruto had an infectious grin on his face as he bound over to the man.

"Iruka-sensei!" Said man grinned and ruffled soft blond locks of the boy's hair in an affectionate gesture. He was glad to see that the Kyuubi vessel was okay. He had been worried sick! "What are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you too, Naruto. You too, Sakura, Sasuke." The two mentioned genin nodded to their Academy teacher as they walked closer to the man in order to hear whatever he had to say. "And I am here to congratulate you on passing the Second Stage of the Chuunin Exams! Good work, everyone."

"Alright! We passed!" The energetic blond cheered and Sasuke and Sakura just stared at him. How in the world did he have this much energy?! He had just spent an hour fighting with his Shadow Clones and that alone should have left him exhausted. Not to mention the rest of the things he had went through in the past almost week.

"However, I am also here to deliver a message to someone called Uchitachi-san?" It was supposed to be a statement but there was a questioning tilt to his voice. He didn't understand why this Uchitachi would have anything to do with Kakashi's team but the order was from Hokage-sama himself.

"Eh? Uchitachi-san?" The blond blinked and Sakura and Sasuke frowned. "We haven't seen him since we returned from our last mission before the start of the Chuunin Exams."

"Why would you expect us to know where an ANBU is?" The Uchiha asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand suddenly landed on his shoulder, covering the 'bruise'. He looked over his shoulder only for his eyes to be met with the white and red Kitsune mask of the very man they had been talking about.

"I believe you wanted to speak with me, Umino-san." The ANBU said, not even bothering with polite greetings and such. Said man's eyes widened and he stared when Naruto bound over to the black haired shinobi for a warm greeting as well. Pale hands repeated Iruka's actions from earlier as the blond smiled. "Hello, Naruto-sama."

"Sama?" Iruka repeated to himself, completely ignored as the genin focused on the man that had saved them in the Land of Demons.

"What are you doing here, dattebayo?" Blue eyes stared up at him and Uchitachi smiled behind his mask. His charge was quite cute like this. However, he could see that there was something wrong. Naruto-sama seemed wary and sad, tired beyond what his experiences in the Forest of Death should have caused.

"Were you following us?" The dark haired boy asked in a growl, dark eyes narrowed. Uchitachi turned his face towards Sasuke and the Uchiha stiffened. "You were, weren't you."

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but the Hokage had told me to rely the message as soon as I saw you." Iruka interrupted uneasily and four pairs of eyes turned to look at him. The tanned man resisted the urge to step back and hide from those eyes as he fidgeted in nervousness.

"Could you please give me the message." Uchitachi gently commanded and the chuunin jumped in surprise before composing himself.

"Right, the Hokage told me to tell you not to do it, whatever 'it' is." The ANBU stiffened and the hand still holding onto Sasuke's shoulder tightened its hold. Sasuke grimaced at the added force, surprised by the reaction this got out of the man while Sakura and Naruto just looked between the two adults in worry. "He said you should meet with him before the speech he'll be giving to the genin who passed this part of the Exams. He said he'd explain?" He meekly finished when he felt the man's anger fill up the room for a moment before it was suddenly repressed in a second. How the man could do that, Iruka did not know. He must have some _amazing_ chakra control.

Uchitachi nodded stiffly after a stretch of awkward silence. "Then I shall be taking my leave to the Hokage, to hear his ... _explanation_. Umino-san, Naruto-sama, Sasuke-san, Sakura-san." He nodded to each of them before he suddenly faded away. Iruka jumped in surprise when the man disappeared and placed a hand over his rapidly beating heart.

"Unnerving, wasn't he?" Iruka jumped out of his skin again when he heard a far more familiar voice and the three genin turned towards the newly arrived Kakashi. "He's intense like that."

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Kakashi-san, please don't do that." Iruka said with a scowl. He swears he just lost twenty years of his life in the past ten minutes. Then again, all this worrying for Naruto must have taken a lot more from him than that.

"Maa, maa. Sorry, Iruka-sensei. I just couldn't resist." The perverted teacher said and the tanned man frowned at him. "Tell me, do you know what Hokage-sama might want from our unexpected ANBU visitor?"

Iruka shook his head. "I haven't got the slightest clue. However, that's really enough of that. I have duties to fulfill and you're all distracting me." The brunet glared at the silver haired man but Kakashi just made a little 'go on' motion with his right hand while he took out his perverted little book with the left. The gesture might as well have been a dismissal and Iruka wondered about his sudden urge to pout before turning back to his former students. He started on his speech about how important the tests were and all the things a person was meant to learn from them while they trained hard to become great ninjas.

Sasuke wasn't paying attention to that, however. He was more fascinated with Uchitachi, the ANBU they have already met twice. The man had looked no different than from their last meeting yet he felt more anger coming off of him in waves. He couldn't understand _why_ but Uchitachi seemed very pissed off with something.

And then there was the fact that Uchitachi had covered the bruise perfectly, obviously knowing that it was there and what it was doing to Sasuke and he very obviously didn't like it. Yet he had not mentioned it. Maybe it was Sasuke's mind playing tricks on him? After all, the only way anyone would know about it would be if they saw it. If he went by that theory, then Uchitachi had most definitely been following them. But if so, why hadn't he intervened? Was he not allowed to? Were ANBU even supposed to observe them during the Exams? What was it that he had wanted to do that the Hokage was forbidding him? Sasuke was starting to get a headache.

Well, at least they will have some time to rest before the rest of the competitors got here. He really needed some more sleep.

Hopefully, without white snake invading them.

00000

Hiruzen didn't even jump or flinch when the heavy, strong hand settled on his shoulder, almost as pale and as cold as snow. He knew who it was. He had been expecting him. As had he been expecting the murderous aura radiating off the man in powerful waves. He didn't need to look to see who it was.

He would rather not see the blazing red eyes of an extremely angry Uchiha Itachi.

"Why?" It wasn't even really a question, more like a demand. Sarutobi sighed, feeling far too old to be dealing with this without a sufficient amount of sake.

"This is our chance to uncover his plans and stop any more deaths."

"I don't care. Why did you stop me?" It was rare for Itachi to be so selfish and the Hokage wondered if the man had reached a breaking point, seeing his brother suffer through the seal.

"Sasuke is currently what Orochimaru wants. He will be the bait to lure him out, with sufficient number of our best guards watching over him at all times. Once we can pin him down, we will get him to remove the seal-"

" _I_ will be doing it. Why did you stop me from removing it _now_?" It was growled out, barely audible, soon followed by the even quieter sound of a sword being taken out of its sheath. "Use someone else, _Hokage_. My brother and charge are out of your reach."

"Sasuke is a Leaf ninja-"

"He is my little brother and you need my consent, as his guardian, to involve him in any such operations. And I won't give it. Sasuke and Naruto-sama have suffered enough and don't need you or anyone else adding to it."

Sarutobi sighed, feeling the sword come to rest on his shoulder, blade not even pointed towards his skin. It was a threat, a reminder as to what Itachi was willing to do for his brother and charge. But the Hokage wasn't going to back down. He might even manage to make the other sweat. After all, he might be old but he was still The Professor.

"They have become ninja, Itachi. I know you don't like it, but they are growing up and one day soon, you will _have_ to let go."

"That may be true," the sword turned and the blade was an inch from Sarutobi's neck. "But that day is most certainly _not_ today. Orochimaru has taken almost everything away from me. Neither he nor Danzo were rightly punished. Both walk as free men, even though Orochimaru is classed as an S-class missing ninja. Danzo still has ROOT and Orochimaru fonded a village of his own. I don't see justice there at all."

"Are you blaming me?"

"I am saying that the Council has too much power on your decisions and your decisions have too much power on the lives of Konoha's people, ninja and civilians both." The black haired man hissed. "It is time you saw what your advisors are doing behind your back, Sandaime-sama, because I won't be there every time to be the spy for you."

"What do you mean? I have no patience for games, Itachi." The old man warned but Itachi only chuckled bitterly.

"They have sided with Danzo. They are helping him. If Danzo were to decide to send assassins at you, they would make sure your personal guard is either minimal or absent in its entirety."

"Since when?"

"Since the death of Yondaime-sama and your refusal to hand over Naruto-sama to Danzo so he could make him into a weapon."

"How do you know this?" It wasn't that Hiruzen doubted Uchiha Itachi's loyalty or information sources but he had to ask. After all, he had to make sure. The accusations were not small ones and since they were pitted against big fish, so to say, Itachi was threatening the very structure of the village's rule. Konoha must not fall into chaos at a time like this. Yet, if it _is_ true, then Danzo and his supporters might offer aid to Orochimaru. "How long have you known?"

"Kuro Onyx is not a kyuchiyose, as you know. However, I summon many crows to spy on others while Kuro Onyx and I watch over Naruto-sama. The kyuchiyose animals are my spies and they have spied quite some strange activities over the years. ROOT is not simple opposition, Hokage-san. They are an army loyal to Danzo only. They have no emotions so they won't change sides and they are treated as ANBU since the age of fifteen."

"An attempt to make more of you?" Hiruzen asked in surprise. Was Danzo even succeeding? In how much trouble were they?

"If my kyuchiyose could follow them around as freely as it does, then the attempt failed, if it was that in the first place."

"I had doubted they could ever really make more ninja like you, but that is good to hear. You have yet to tell me how long you have known."

"But I have." Itachi insisted.

Sarutobi tensed. "No..."

"Minato-sama's sacrifice was never respected, Sandaime-sama."

"I am so, so sorry." The old man whispered, sagging greatly and Itachi removed his sword. He took a hold of the Hokage and gently lead him to the old couch in the room.

"Please let me save them, Hokage-san." Itachi removed his mask so the Hokage could see the pleading black eyes of the older Uchiha. "Please let me make sure both their parents rest easy in the other world."

"What do you mean, 'both their parents'?" Sarutobi frowned, ice gripping his heart. What had his former student done _now_? "Itachi, please don't tell me-"

"I am unsure what he has done, as I have not seen it and Kuro Onyx had watched from a bad angle, but Orochimaru did something to the seal." The Hokage gasped in worry. Itachi didn't even pause. "Sandaime-sama, Orochimaru might want the Kyuubi _and_ Sasuke. And I know why he wants both and this truth is _not_ a pretty one."

"You will tell me everything," the old man ordered, a steely glint in his eyes. "And I will make sure both Naruto and Sasuke have sufficient teachers that will help them deal with the seals."

"Hokage-sa-"

"I'm afraid that is final, Uchitachi." The man's face hardened when he heard his disguise's name. "Sasuke is the only bait we have and Orochimaru is bound to find out that his seal was broken. You are forbidden from taking any actions in removing the seal _and_ making contact with either Naruto or Sasuke until the end of the Exams."

The old man watched those black eyes turn red in rage and the smooth face contort into one of disgust before it smoothed out. He sighed in regret and tiredness as Itachi put on his ANBU mask and left the room quietly.

He would have felt better if he had slammed the door on his way out.


	46. Chapter 46

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

A day later, all the genin that had passed the second stage were standing in a grand hall, having just listened to the _real_ reason behind the Chuunin Exams and why they were organized the way they were. Needless to say, not many were happy with the truth. To think they were used for the entertainment of the countries' feudal lords' entertainment and political games ... it was disgusting. Naruto had been half expecting to hear Kurama sneer or be gleeful at the truth finally coming out and from the Hokage's mouth no less.

Naruto only felt lonelier when no comments came from the fox.

All of Rookie 9 and Gai's team made it in the Exams, too, so that was good news. Everyone was happy to see everyone and they were excited to see how much they have matured from the last fight. They were all slightly worse for wear but it was to be expected. The Forest of Death lived up to its name, even if not all the way through for the most of them. The team from Suna had also made it and now it was Gaara who was staring at Naruto in wonderment and bewilderment. It was almost as if he could feel the lack of Kurama's presence as acutely as Naruto could, although the blond knew the fox was there. He was just unreachable. Kabuto's team and the Sound team were also there, but it would seem Konoha has managed to pull on ahead of everyone else. And most of them were not even genin for half a year.

Out of everyone, it was quite obvious that the Sand team had the least injuries. Hell, Gaara didn't even have a single scratch on him! His clothes were as clean as before the second stage started. Kabuto had a few more cuts since they had last seen him and the worst off was that Zaku guy that had fought Sasuke, what with both of his arms broken. All of Konoha's genin teams were quite shaken but more or less uninjured.

Team 7 had it the worst. Naruto had been swallowed by a giant snake. Sasuke had been bitten by a bastard he suspected might be crazy and have rabbis. Sakura had been cut by a kunai and hit on the head too many times. Both Sasuke and Naruto had received seals that are messing with their chakra and have in the process gotten quite the beating. Mentally, they were even worse off. Sakura had seen her friends in horrible states, had experienced Orochimaru's crazy and immense bloodlust with Sasuke and then spent the rest of the test worrying herself into the ground about her teammates. Sasuke now had a seal that was filling his head with all the things he should hate, trying to drive him crazy with those dark thoughts. He could only think how he had nearly lost Naruto and how he was impure next to the boy with this seal. Naruto had lost Kurama, who had become family to him, due to that sick snake bastard. He had realized just how weak his bonds were with anyone other than Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Sakura-chan, Hokage-jiji and Sasuke. He had realized how weak he was without Kurama as backup.

They then noticed that they seemed to be the prime target for some reason. They weer getting a lot of strange looks and the deadliest ones were directed at Sasuke, who did his best to ignore them. They were uncomfortable but at least they were not directed at Naruto. This was the once place eh could not help the blond, no matter how much he wanted to.

He was at least relieved when Kabuto quit due to injuries. One less thing to wordy about, Naruto thought, wanting to sigh in relief. That guy really unnerved him.

And then again another when Sasuke clutched his shoulder as if in pain and Sakura started ranting about how Sasuke should quit, too. ''Sasuke-kun, you should really drop out of the preliminary matches. You've been acting weird ever since that Orochimaru guy beat you up. That bruise hurts even now, right?''

Black eyes widened and Sasuke felt the urge to knock the kunoichi over the head. She had damned promised! He looked away when he saw those blue eyes narrow slightly. Damn it! If she keeps talking, Naruto will start asking questions and he really didn't want to lie to the blond.

''At this rate ...'' She started to shake as she remembered the last time Sasuke fought and the bruise took over. ''Please...'' Black and blue eyes widened when tears started rolling down her cheeks. ''Please, stop. I'm afraid, Sauke-kun. Afraid that you might...''

 _'Sakura chan ... Just what happened while I was out?'_

''What should we do?'' Ibiki asked as he, the Hokage and Anko watched the little drama in Team 7. Hiruzen looked up where he knew a certain ANBU was hiding and sighed.

''We should take him out of the Exams and isolate him with ANBU escorts. We need to advise him to withdraw immediately-''

''He's not the type that'll listen to you that easily.'' A new voice said and the three looked over, surprised to see Hatake Kakashi standing side by side with an ANBU. It had been the ANBU who had spoken but neither instructor recognized his voice. The mask obscured it too well.

Kakashi grinned at them. ''He is part of the famous Uchiha Clan, after all.'' He finished for the man by his side.

Anko glared at them. ''Stop fooling around! I'll make him quit even if I have to use force! The cursed seal reacts when he tries to mold chakra and it will try to extract power out of him!''

''I would advise you quiet down, before everyone knows about this.'' Uchitachi said sternly and Anko shut up, slightly intimidated. That was a first for any person other than her former sensei.

''It amazes me that he's able to withstand it. The pain.'' She said in a sad whisper and Uchitachi shot a glare behind his mask at the old man that the Hokage felt all to well. ''A normal person would be dead. Hokage-sama!''

''You're in no condition to fight, Sasuke-kun!'' The pink haired girl was still pleading with the raven.

''Shut up,'' he told her with an angry glare.

''I know it!''

''Be quiet.'' The order was not heeded.

''You've been bearing with the pain all this time!'' Blue eyes widened at this. How had he not noticed?

''Just be quiet.'' Sasuke hissed at her but Sakura was stubborn.

''Whatever you say, I'm going to tell the teachers about that bruise.''

''They already know, damn it!'' Sasuke said, taking a hold of Sakura's hand. ''Uchitachi knows, so they must know, too. Just shut up and let me fight if you care about me at all.''

''Why are you acting so though?'' She asked through her tears and the raven involuntarily looked behind him, where Naruto was watching them with confused and hurt eyes. Sakura looked behind him and scowled. ''Do you seriously think Naruto would want you to be in this sort of pain?'' She hissed and Sasuke's eyes narrowed. It was a low blow and they both knew it but Sakura was desperate. She didn't want to lose Sasuke-kun completely if she had already lost him as a possible love interest. ''I don't want to see you suffering anymore. And if you continue fighting, Naruto will find out too, and he will be guilty for not doing or noticing anything.''

''It doesn't matter to you,'' he told her stiffly. ''You're just being noisy.'' Sakura and Naruto gasped at the cold words and Sasuke turned away from them both. ''I told you before. I'm an avenger. This isn't just an Exam to me. I don't care much about being a chuunin, either. Am I strong? I just want an answer to that.''

''Stop fooling around!'' Naruto hissed, turning Sasuke around and glaring at the black eyes.

Sasuke ignored him for the first time, much to Naruto's shock. ''I'm going to fight the strong guys: Sabaku no Gaara, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, that Gosu guy. And all those strong guys are here. I will not allow even the two of you to take away my path.''

''Sasuke-kun... ''She was going to start crying again if he continued to be stubborn like this!

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. ''Stop acting cool idiot! Sakura-chan's worried about you! And so am I,'' the last was whispered but the blond shook his head and was about to start ranting again when Sasuke turned to fully face him.

''Naruto,'' he called and the blond looked up, just to have his forehead removed and a pale finger flick his forehead. Beside Kakashi, the fox masked ANBU suddenly almost keeled over from shock a the gesture the slightly older genin had made. Kakashi looked at him strangely as Naruto rubbed the sore spot and looked at Sasuke with confused blue eyes. A smirked graced the pale features. ''I want to fight you, too.''

Sasuke watched in satisfaction as the brightness returned to Naruto's eyes at his acknowledgment of the blond out loud and in public. The light had been missing since the fight with Orochimaru and Sasuke wanted to see it again. So they just stared at each other for a very long moment and the Hokage sighed in defeat. Sasuke was going to fight and Uchitachi wasn't quite happy with that, while Anko was not happy at all. But the decision was Sasuke's and now all they could do was watch out for the raven. What Orochimaru said worried him but they could only prepare for the worst without further information. They will just have to observe the boy for now and intervene if the cursed seal gets out of control.

Kakashi stared at the two boys and wondered if their still incomplete bond will be enough to keep Sasuke grounded. Beside him, Uchitachi was staring at the two boys with the intensity of a hawk. The Hokage can just fuck himself. This was his little brother and that snake can take an interest in someone else. Itachi will be removing the seal the first chance he gets.

''Then let's begin the preliminary matches!'' The sickly teacher, Hayate, said with a cough. A long coughing fit followed while a huge screen appeared on one of the walls. Names started flashing until it stopped on two, the two opponents of the first match.

Uchiha Sasuke VS Yoroi

"The rest of you can climb up one level to watch, Hayate told the genin and they all followed his advice. Naruto stayed a moment longer, his hitai-ate still in Sasuke's possession.

"You better not lose, teme." Naruto said after a long stretch of silence and Sasuke smirked as he extended his hand, holding out the forehead protector.

"The same to you." Naruto nodded with a determined smile and they clasped hands around the forehead protector before Naruto drew away with it in his hold. He quickly put it on and jumped up to where Sakura and Lee were standing, getting ready to watch. Sakura was still worried but she had come to accept it that Sasuke wouldn't be listening to her and so she moved on to hoping he'll be alright. Naruto glanced at Uchitachi and down at Kakashi, who was exchanging last words with Sasuke before he joined the ANBU, leaning back against the wall. The ANBU looked tense and Naruto wondered why.

Down in the makeshift arena, Sasuke and his opponent, one of Kabuto's teammates with his face covered by a purple cloth and his eyes hidden by small black sunglasses, were standing in front of each other before Hayate. Sasuke was still scowling at Kakashi's words. He couldn't afford to lose control, not in front of Naruto. He wouldn't allow himself to lose control. But he had an extremely bad feeling about all of this.

And he wasn't the only one. Uchitachi had a very bad feeling about all of this, too, particularly the disguised Orochimaru acting as the Sound genin's jonin sensei that _no one_ seemed to be noticing or doing anything about. Then again, only he, Sasuke and Kakashi could see through genjutsu and henge. The Hokage should listen to him more.

Hayate looked between the two genin. "Ready?" Two firm nods answered his question, even as Sasuke still clenched his shoulder. "Begin," the jonin made a small X motion and the fight began.

Yoroi immediately brought his hands together and made a short series of hand seals. "Let's go." He said, molding his chakra and Sasuke let go of his shoulder, going into a fighting stance. Yoroi let go of his hands and the right one started glowing with chakra in a way that made Sasuke uneasy even without his Sharingan to clearly see its pattern. Yoroi's other hand went to his weapons pouch and drew out four shuriken, throwing them at Sasuke, who already had a kunai out and ready to hit them away, the stars sailing back towards the older genin. But the bruise chose that moment to activate and a searing pain sent Sasuke down to the ground.

Yoroi dodged the shuriken and ran to Sasuke, making to hit him while he was still on the ground. Sasuke flung himself away with a strong burst of chakra into his palm and stopped himself from skidding too far by burying his kunai into the cement ground. He twisted around it and hit Yoroi's ankles, sending the taller male to the ground. He twisted again, taking hold of Yoroi's arm and holding it close to his body while he trapped Yoroi's neck with his calves. He was pinned.

"He did it!" Sasuke heard Naruto cheer from above but he had a bad feeling this fight was far from over.

And he was right, as when a moment later, Yoroi turned his palm towards Sasuke's chest and gripped his shirt, Sasuke felt the unmistakable and painful sensation of his chakra being drained forcefully right out of him. _'My strength,'_ he thought as his body unwillingly let go of his opponent. The young man easily detangled himself from Sasuke's limbs and sat up. He gleefully brought his arm down and punched the air out of the Uchiha's lungs before kneeling up. He got to his feet and jumped away from the twitching raven haired boy. _'What happened? My strength suddenly ...'_

Yoroi didn't wait for Sasuke to recover and lunged for the boy again. The younger fighter heard his teammates calling out his name but he could do nothing to stop Yoroi from grabbing his head as he just sat up. He was pushed back to the ground and he felt even more of his chakra leave his body. He tried to push the hand holding his head away, but his strength was fast leaving him and his left arm gave way, falling to the side as he had no strength to hold it in place, let alone push away with it.

The genin from Leaf watched in stunned silence, the adults eyes widened, Uchitachi rushed to the railing, gripping so hard that the metal bent slightly while the railing Naruto was holding had clear imprints of his fingers already. The Hokage forced himself not to look away, the Sand shinobi were uncaring, Anko flinched from the sight and the Sound ninja just watched. Orochimaru grinned and licked his lips in anticipation.

"Are you ... my chakra?" Sasuke barely managed to rasp out and Yoroi chuckled evilly.

"Did you notice now?" The other hand fell away as well, the Uchiha not having enough strength to hold on. He started shaking and a sharp cry wrung itself from his lips. He tried to flex his fingers, to gather some strength, _anything_ but just lie there and wait for the end! If this bastard was sucking out his chakra reserves, he would have to use the power that cursed man had given him and there was no _way_ he was ever again relying on that! Especially not in front of Naruto!

The thought of the blond was enough and Sasuke clenched his fist before kicking Yoroi in the gut. "Get _off_!" The man went flying a few feet and Sasuke felt his body slump in relief before tensing up like a cat when it see's a dog. He shakily sat up and glared at his opponent.

"You had some strength left? You're just a guinea pig, though." Sasuke listened as he panted, feeling some of his strength returning. That had been close. His perked up at his opponents next words. "The real target is much bigger. Although ..."

 _'Real target? Bigger? Does he mean Naruto and the Kyuubi!?'_ He tensed up as if he were a spring stretched to its limit. Yoroi saw this and decided to mock him. Bad move.

"Relax, I'll end this quickly." His hand glowed with that awful chakra and he ran once again towards the rising Sasuke. He tried to take hold of him again, but Sasuke was quicker and easily dodged him. Yoroi tried again but the result was the same. Again and again until he grazed Sasuke's hair and he felt that god awful sensation again. He dodged and stumbled passed Yoroi. He turned back to the Uchiha, preparing for another round. "What's wrong? Are you done already?" He jumped out of the way when Sasuke turned around with a high roundhouse, landing a few feet away. He would never admit it, but he was impressed with how much the boy was enduring and how well, all this time. The cursed seal must be torturing him with pain by now.

Sasuke stood panting from both pain and tiredness. He was exhausted and he won't last long. His Sharingan would come in handy right now, but he had learned in their last fight in the Forest of Death that the bruise hurt even worse when he molded chakra, especially for his Sharingan. His Kekkei Genkai came naturally to him by now so to go without was really hard. But he couldn't afford to collapse now, not against a guy like this. _'He wants close combat ... What should I do? At this rate, I'll lose.'_ Yoroi chuckled at his own, to him, obvious victory while Sasuke cod practically _see_ Sabaku no Gaara thinking along the lines if this was all he could do.

"Sasuke-kun," Naruto, his teeth grit, looked up and over to Lee when he heard the green clad thirteen year old mutter his teammate's name. He looked over to Sakura but the kunoichi turned her face away from both him and the raven haired boy down in the arena. He saw Uchitachi gripping the railing as tightly as he was and Kakashi-sensei was tense behind him. He turned to look down at his friend and growled low in his throat before taking a deep breath.

"Sasuke!" He yelled and he could see that his shout had startled everyone. The guys from Sand were looking at him as if were crazy while the Sound dudes had expressions of disgust on their faces. Team 8, who hadn't been there to see the fight against Sound, stared at him. Yoroi looked at Naruto with annoyance but Sasuke didn't look up yet. "You call yourself Uchiha Sasuke with that!?" That had the raven haired boy looking up at the blond and Naruto continued. "Stop acting like an idiot! Get serious!"

Sasuke stared at the blond, feeling more adrenalin pumping through his veins and dulling the pain and the tiredness that had been slowing him down. That's right. He had let Naruto down once and he had almost done it again when he gave into that dark power. It was time he once again showed the blond that he was worthy enough to protect the blond. Naruto was right. He needs to get his head back together and get back in the game. But how can he fight this guy.

And then, as his eyes slid over Lee when he was about to turn back towards his opponent, he suddenly got it.

 _'That's it!'_ The raven thought and got down to business, preparing for a way to end this. Hayate gasped, recognizing the stance. Yoroi ignored it and allowed his hand to glow again. He rushed at the boy but Sasuke was ready. He started trying to grab or hit the Uchiha again, but Sasuke was dodging with ease but this time it was different and everyone could see that. Sasuke smirked at one miss and suddenly he disappeared. Yoroi stared and Lee gasped. Sasuke suddenly reappeared underneath his opponent and he hit up with his leg from below, hitting Yoroi in the jaw and launching him in the air. He quickly turned on all fours and launched himself into the air, earning gasps from Lee and Gai this time as he flew underneath Yoroi.

"That's my ... " Lee couldn't even finish.

"What?" Gai stuttered out. Kakashi and the other jonin stared in wonder, knowing the move and being completely aware that Sasuke could have seen that move only once or twice. The Konoha genin gawked at him, Neji and Tenten not believing their eyes and Naruto watched in wonder as Sasuke finally got it back together. That was the Sasuke _he_ knew!

Behind his mask, Uchiha Itachi smirked proudly as he watched his little brother stun Orochimaru - and everyone else - speechless and gawking.

Yoroi started when Sasuke reappeared behind him like a shadow. "From here on out, it's all original, though." The younger male said, a smirk stretching across his face. He placed two fingers on the man's back. A familiar warning used in the Academy before fights. The only warning given vefore fights. Uchitachi nodded approvingly. "It's the end."

"Shadow Dance ... ?" Someone asked but Sasuke couldn't give a damn who as it was not the dobe.

"Eat this." But before he could do anything, the bruise gave an intense wave of pain and Sasuke cried out, coughing up a bit of blood. It immediatelly drew Naruto's attention and he stared in confusion as Sasuke stalled for a moment. Sasuke started shaking as the bruise started spreading across his body even faster than before. Naruto could now see the black markings spreading across the pale skin but it looked as if it were a wild fire instead of simple markings and it was obviously hurting Sasuke. "Damn it! ... It responds whdn it doesn't need to ..." He tried to fight it. He had to. He couldn't lose control, not here, not now, _not in front of Naruto_!

 _A snake holding a bat. A fox trying to help but equally in danger._

 _"STOP!" A desperate scream._

 _"Sasuke." A sleepy whisper._

 _A raven freeing them both and the bat's transformation into a hawk..._

Orochimaru frowned when he saw that not only had the seal stopped but it was ... no, it couldn't be!

 _"Sasuke! Stop acting like an idiot!"_

Sasuke grit his teeth and clenched a fist. _'I can't believe I've gotten them worried.'_

Kakashi frowned, pushing away from the wall and getting ready to knock Sasuke out before he got out of control. _'This must be it ...'_ he thought as he made to move, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Wide eyed, the silver haired man looked beside him at Uchitachi. "Wha-"

"Just watch and have faith in him, Kakashi-san." Uchitachi said. "He is not done yet."

 _'I won't ... let this thing take over!'_ Sasuke thought and suddenly, the markings drew back, disappearing completely back into the bruise and the damn thing started cooling down rapidly, turning dead and ice cold in seconds. Sasuke thought he had not felt a better sensation in the last couple of days than that.

Orochimaru frowned, Kakashi frowned, Sarutobi frowned, Anko _gapped_ and behind his mask, Itachi smirked. That was his little brother. The Sound ninja stared and Yoroi and his remaining teammate wondered if their eyes were deceiving them. Naruto grinned when he saw the markings receding and Sakura sighed in relief.

Without his knowledge of awareness, the same smirk his older brother wore stretched across Sasuke's lips. "Let's get this on." Yoroi tensed and Sasuke shifted behind him, now bringing his entire palm to the man's back while he prepared his right leg. Yoroi barely blocked the powerful hit that would have broken his rib cage.

"Not good enough," he taunted the Uchiha.

Beside Kakashi, Uchitachi snorted. "No, you're not good enough," they both stated, startling each other slightly and they turned towards each other, their masks hidding their reactions before looking back to the fight just as Sasuke delivered his second attack with his right arm around and over the man, hitting him in the collarbone and above. The hit sent Yoroi towards the ground with Sasuke hovering over him like a hawk about to catch its small prey. Sasuke punched him in the gut twice before they were too close to the ground and then he spun quickly so that his right leg slammed right into the man's gut. Against the hard concrete floor of the arena. Very painfully.

"Lion Combo." Sasuke said as Yoroi spat out blood. Everyone stared, shocked, flabbergasted, bewildered, stunned, you name it. No one who knew about the cursed seal had thought he would stay under control. No one who thought he was hurt had thought he would endure. And yet Sasuke had, under the proud and delighted gazes of the ANBU Uchitachi and the Kyuubi's vessel. Sasuke skidded across the hard floor until he finally managed to stop himself some feet away. He couldn't get up for a while and Naruto felt his heart stop as Hayate looked from one Leaf genin to the other. The sickly judge then went over and inspected Yoroi but the man might as well have been dead with how unresponsive he was. He was still breathing, though. Just out like a light.

"There's no need to confirm it," a rough voice startled him and Hayate looked over to the panting Sasuke as the Uchiha prodigy got his legs under him. Naruto watched with a smile while Sakura barely dared to breathe. Orochimaru was shaking with both delight and fear at how similar the Uchiha brothers were to each other. Sasuke looked up and wiped the blood at the corner of his lips. He had hit the ground pretty hard, too, but he was in a far better state than Yoroi.

Hayate stared for a moment before nodding. "I will stop this match now. The first math winner if Uchiha Sasuke. This means he passes the preliminary rounds."

"Yes!" Up on the balconies, Naruto cheered the loudest for his friend's victory.


	47. Chapter 47

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

As soon as the verdict was made, Sasuke all but collapsed and would have fallen over had Kakashi not appeared behind him, letting the boy rest against his legs. He looked up at his sensei and saw that the pervert was once again reading his little book. "You did okay."

Sasuke couldn't believe the nerve of the guy! He didn't know whether he should laugh or punch the guy in the gut. That was one hell of a fight he really didn't want to repeat. It wasn't that it was all too difficult, rather because of the pain. He didn't want to go through that ever again, no matter what.

"Sasuke!" A bright and happy voice yelled from above and Sasuke repressed smirking at himself. Okay, so there _was_ a situation in which he wouldn't mind going through that again, but that was only if Naruto needed him to. "You won in such an idiotic way!" And the raven snorted to himself. Well, at least Naruto wasn't worrying anymore. "You're all worn out! Idiot." Okay, so maybe the blond was still slightly worried but that was fine. It just assured Sasuke that his worries and feelings weren't one sided, even if Naruto was probably too big of a moron to realize them.

When he looked up, though, he saw that the blond had a huge grin on his face. It would definitely be worth it, the pain and the battles. Just to keep that grin in place. And Naruto didn't even have to know about any possible sacrifice that Sasuke might make for him. "Jeez, that usuratonkachi."

Sakura just smiled at their antics. She was so glad and relieved that Sasuke-kun was alright and that he had won. But that bruise still worried her. She still had half a mind to tell at least Kakashi-sensei.

 _'Alright, I'll win, too,'_ Naruto thought determinedly. He was so happy Sasuke had won but now he had to win his fight, too, if he wanted to fight the teme in the real final round of the Chuunin Exams. _'And for the first time since I first talked to Kurama, I will be fighting completely alone,'_ the thought sobered him. He wasn't afraid; far from it. He was worried about the Kyuubi. Kurama should have been able to shrug off whatever it is that Grass bastard - Orochimaru, Sakura-chan called him - had done and should have started complaining like crazy by now. He missed his friend very much and he felt lonely. _'I'll have to force myself back into my mind to search for him after my fight.'_ He decided and clenched the railing tighter. He won't leave the fox trapped there after getting what minimal freedom Naruto had managed to give him.

Sasuke was still panting for breath when Kakashi spoke up again, placing a hand right over the seal on his shoulder. "I'll be taking you to a back room now to seal the seal."

"What? No! Wait until the preliminaries are over! I want to see the other guys fight and see who goes to the next round!" The Uchiha protested immediately even as he saw Naruto and Sakura running up to them and past a team of medic ninjas. No way in hell was he leaving without watching Naruto's match and he had wanted to see how that Gaara guy and his team fight!

"We don't have time to waste. We need to get that thing under control before it does something irreversible." The masked jonin said in a serious, no nonsense type of voice and Sasuke cursed but nodded. He was actually kind of hoping someone would know how to _remove_ the seal but he guessed sealing it away was a good second option. "Come."

Sasuke got up and refused to look at his teammates. If he looked and saw Naruto's disappointment at not watching his match, he wouldn't be able to look at the blond for a very long time. He did look up and over to them when Uchitachi and his raven landed beside Naruto, placing a hand on the blond's shoulder. He continued walking with Kakashi, not expecting that the ANBU would follow them.

Naruto looked up at Uchitachi when the ANBU landed beside him, the strange markings still flashing across his mind as he watched Sasuke walk away while clutching his shoulder. He was startled out of his thoughts when Kuro Onyx landed on his other shoulder and the ANBU's hand left his shoulder. He felt something surge within him, some strange need to reach out and hold the ANBU back and it was the first sign that Kurama was still fighting whatever it was that was separating them. The flash of an image he received seemed to have to do something with the sword on the man's back and though Naruto didn't understand, he was going to heed the message.

"Uchitachi-san," the ANBU paused when he heard his alias being called and he looked over his shoulder at his charge. "Would you please go with Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei? I have a bad feeling about all of this ... " Behind his mask, Itachi smiled at the strong bond between his charge and his little brother. Their growing partnership could not make him happier.

"Not to worry, Naruto-sama." He turned around and bowed shallowly at the waist so as not to draw attention to them. "I was planning on it myself." He looked away from the blond's relieved and grateful smile when he saw Sarutobi move closer to the railing and opening his mouth, as if to say something, but Itachi wouldn't let him. Facing the Hokage fully, the older Uchiha brother pulled out a scroll that drained all color from Sandaime's face as well as it stopped any orders or protests that would have come from the man otherwise. The last order Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage, had ever given, written and signed in his own blood and it also held the signature of one Sarutobi Hiruzen. A reminder as to why Sarutobi couldn't order him around as he pleased.

Kakashi glanced at Uchitachi as if he were the strangest thing in the world when the older Uchiha fell into step with his younger brother and his once captain. Itachi ignored the older man and extended his senses around him while, for the first time since he got this mission, he excluded Naruto's chakra signature completely. Naruto was safe with all these chuunin and jonin present and he had Kuro Onyx and that raven was trained by Itachi himself. Kuro Onyx could defeat half of the shinobi present on its ( **a/n: I can't decide whether Kuro Onyx should be male or female and I'm sick of saying 'it'. I will greatly** **appreciate** **suggestions and the most votes decides the gender** ) own. It was time he focused on his brother.

Sarutobi sighed as soon as the three Sharingan users left the hall. Damn that Itachi. Sarutobi knew the man was right and that they should get rid of the seal ASAP but this was a once in a life time opportunity to take Orochimaru down once and for all. The problem was one overprotective older brother who has had enough of both his otouto and his charge always ending up with the thick end and who has apparently decided to put to use his autonomy and now of all times.

Hiruzen knew he could do nothing to stop him. Uchiha Itachi worked under the Yondaime's orders. With the missive Minato gave him, Itachi was untouchable by law and Hokage, so much so that he might as well be a miniature country all by himself. He was outside of his line of command and outside of Konoha's - or anyone's, for that matter- hierarchy. He couldn't demote him or chase him away. Besides, he was already listed as a missing nin. The best Sarutobi could do was arrest him and that would be downright idiotic. Not only would he deny Naruto the protection he needed but he would lose a valuable advisor. Not to mention that Itachi could escape before they even closed the door of his cell. That is, _if_ they manage to catch him.

 _'I guess I will have to trust him, once again, to make the though decisions like this one. It is the least I can do for all that he has done for Konoha over the years.'_ And, indeed, Itachi had done much, much more than just watch over Naruto. That man deserved a thousand and one golden medals for everything he has gone through. Maybe Sarutobi could start repaying the debt the village owes him by letting him take back his brother. Kami knows it would be for the best. He would rather have Uchiha Itachi on his side when shit finally hits the fan, as the youngsters like to say these days.

Naruto watched the three males leave as well and that something in him settled again. It felt weird, once again calling it ''that something'', since he knew it was Kurama. Yet he still couldn't talk to him. He will have to be extra careful in his own fight, because he had no idea if Kurama can heal him now but at least he now had proof that the fox was somewhat okay and aware of the outer world, so to call it. That gave him hope that he will soon hear from his friend.

And speaking of friends ...

This was the first time he noticed it, but ... _'Uchitachi-san and Sasuke-teme sure do look alike from the back and act similarly,'_ he wondered what that was about, but the more he had looked at them, he was sure it was a shorter and taller versions of Sasuke walking side by side, only one had longer hair. He wondered if anyone else had noticed.

He wasn't the only one watching the Uchihas and Kakashi go. Everyone had stared after Sasuke as he left. He had given them quite the show, after all. They were all staring at the red and white fan on the back of Sasuke's blue shirt. A symbol that all ninja and many civilians could recognize in a heartbeat.

Lee was staring at the blue clad back like everyone else. Sasuke-kun could have seen his move only once, sometime during their fight against Utsukushi because he hadn't used it in the genin games. Sasuke-kun had spent his breaks studying them all and he had learned impressive tricks, it would seem. It was obvious that the younger boy didn't have the necessary stamina and endurance training for the moves he had pulled off, but he had moved nearly at the same speed as Lee himself would have and he had _no_ training in that area whatsoever. _'Sasuke-kun, you are truly a genius and live up to the Uchiha name and glory. I even fear you a little now.'_

Gai was thinking along the same lines as his eternal rival and the young genius left. It had taken Lee many training sessions to master the moves the Uchiha had managed to pull. Sasuke had strained himself, had overdone it, that much was obvious, but still ... He had more talent than Gai had seen even in Neji. To learn something so quickly ... The power of the Uchiha had every right to be feared. He had yet seen anyone who could match them. Even born geniuses like Neji and Kakashi would struggle against an Uchiha who could learn snd adapt this fast. Yet, he _was_ the little brother of _that man_. They should have expected this.

Neji couldn't take his eyes off of the spot he had last seen Sasuke in. While he had been having light training and relying on his Kekkei Genkai to get him through the Forest of Death, Sasuke had obviously been fighting opponent after opponent and he had now exceeded Neji's level. If they had been pitted against each other now, Neji wasn't sure if he would have won. Yet Sasuke had not even used anything other than taijutsu and thrown around shuriken and kunai. Why hadn't he used his _own_ Kekkei Genkai or any other jutsu for that matter? Was he unwell? Then how the hell had he fought without showing it too much!?

Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino and Tenten didn't have many thoughts on the performance Sasuke had given them. Ino was gushing and Tenten was highly impressed that _anyone_ could learn that fast, but she still thought Neji would win if they were to fight one on one again. Shikamaru was too lazy to think anything of the fight and Chouji was hungry and just wanted to eat. Hinata, however, openly expressed how impressed she was before squirming in her place. She suddenly felt she _really_ didn't belong here. Sakura just slumped in relief.

Meanwhile, the Sound ninja were talking amongst themselves, discussing the skill Sasuke had shown and their surprise that he had suppressed the cursed seal by free will alone when he was already tired, drained of much chakra and still mildly injured and hurting. The older two of the Sand siblings were somewhat impressed but they thought that they could have done better. Then again, they don't know the pains Sasuke had been in. Anko was gaping and Ibiki had a raised eyebrow to show how impressed he was. The other jonin and chuunin , although none of them knew about the seal, were impressed but not all that shocked by the display. Sasuke was hardly the first Uchiha they had seen in action.

On two opposite ends of that balcony, two very different people were trembling with excitement.

Gaara has become impatient. He has not had a fight since he and his team finished the test almost exactly five days ago. And that had hardly been a challenge. The beast inside him demanded that he fight and kill and shed that beautifully red blood of humans. The red blood of an Uchiha even more so. Uchiha Sasuke excited him like no one has ever excited him before. He thoughtful that it might be the eyes. Sasuke and Gaara had the same eyes, eyes that showed a need to survive and confirm their existence through shedding another's blood. He did see that Sasuke's need for bloodshed did not match his own but there was hatred in those black eyes and Gaara wanted to face off against that hatred so he could feel alive and then even more so when he crushes the Uchiha's body with his sand. He was so excited that he was tempted to go after the two ravens and the silver haired jonin but he refrained from it. He will shed some blood here, soon, so he could calm down and then savor the wait until the time he faces Uchiha Sasuke in the real third stage. They will without a doubt have to face off against each other at one point and Gaara was looking forward to it. He was looking forward to dimming the light in those coal black eyes.

The feeling killing him would give Gaara should last him for months. He was sure it would.

Another thing that got the beast he carried restless and aggressive, as well as it got Gaara's blood pumping, was the blond, blue eyed boy on the same team as the Uchiha. Gaara surprised himself by having his first experience with _real_ emotions since he was a child and it was not one, but _two_ very intense emotions. Gaara found himself both hating and fearing the boy called Uzumaki Naruto. The beast he hosted snarled and trashed every time the blond was within twenty feet of them, yet it reared back should the orange clad ninja look Gaara's way or come any closer. And the blond wasn't even doing anything. Gaara had noticed that something was strange about him since the first time his eyes landed on him, much like how he had noticed the same look in Uchiha's eyes as in his own. Naruto had some of those emotions in his own sparkly eyes, the loneliness and the despair of it, yet it had dulled. And he made it dull in the Uchiha's eyes, too. Those blue orbs were deceivingly innocent, as there was power behind them. So Gaara had followed the blond for a few hours and was surprised at the treatment such a bright boy received. How he could not only light up his little world but Uchiha's, too, Gaara would never know.

And he hated him for it. Uchiha Sasuke was like Gaara and Gaara won't let one loudmouthed genin get in the way of him confirming his existence. The redhead had decided he would deal with Naruto soon enough. _Nothing_ and _no one_ was going to prevent him fighting Uchiha Sasuke.

On the other side, Orochimaru had the creepiest smile on his white face as his big and long tongue slipped out so he could lick his lips. Sasuke-kun had proven himself an even greater treat than the snake had fist thought him to be! He was so excited now that he just couldn't wait any longer. He will take Sasuke-kun now and seal all his enemies' fates. With Orochimaru in Sasuke's body, Itachi won't be able to fight him and capturing him will soon become inevitable. And once he has _Itachi_ , the clone he has made will be the useless copy that it was and Akatsuki will bow down before him, just like all other nations and organizations will. Yes, Orochimaru could already taste it and he could wait not a moment longer.

So as the next match was announced to be between Zaku and Shino of the Aburame clan, Orochimaru slinked away and started searching for where Hatake Kakashi had taken his prey.

00000

In a dark room deeper in the tower, a shirtless Sasuke sat at Hatake Kakashi's feet as the silver haired man formed hand seals. It had taken him an hour to prepare everything and a lot of blood, as the jutsu required it. But now everything was ready and it was time that he lightened the burden put on his student.

He finished and brought his hand down. ''Bear with this.'' He told his student and started channeling his chakra, letting the jutsu start its course. ''Fuuja Huin.'' As soon as those words left his mouth, Sasuke let out a sharp cry of pain and the blood written characters all around the room peeled themselves off the floor and started rushing around the Cursed Seal of Heaven, completely and utterly making it useless.

However, the pain of this seal, and the lack of chakra and the injuries, was too much on Sasuke's battered body and he slumped over, fast asleep and likely to stay so another day or so. Kakashi felt like joining him, as the seal was a tiring jutsu to preform and he didn't really have that big pf a chakra reserve. Not to mention that he wasn't the best with seals. He doubted that the Fuuja Huin will even be fully effective. It won't fully suppress the Cursed Seal of Heaven, depending on Sasuke's will and chakra to seal the curse. Had he been stronger or better at this, Sasuke would have been safe for a long while. And now Kakashi was dead tired. Damn, he should start some serious training again some time soon.

Just as he was about to plop down and have a rest himself, the hairs on the nape of his neck suddenly stood on end before he even sensed him. And then that sinister voice echoed throughout the room they had used for the sealing. ''So you can use sealing techniques now.'' Kakashi felt his eyes widen at the familiar voice and goosebumps suddenly covered his entire body in disgust. ''You have grown, Kakashi.'' He heard the almost soundless footsteps as the snake drew closer. ''As expected of Minato-kun's best student.''

Kakashi turned slightly around to look at the approaching man with his uncovered eye. ''You're ...'' Old fear ran through him as he studied the supposed jonin instructor of the Sound genin and that god-awful purple, tainted chakra surged forward, wrapping its owner in a blackish-purple cocoon.

The smirk on Orochimaru's face made his skin crawl. ''It's been a while, Kakashi-kun.''

''Orochimaru.''


	48. Chapter 48

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

The smirk on Orochimaru's face made his skin crawl. ''It's been a while, Kakashi-kun.''

''Orochimaru.''

''I'm sorry, but I have no business with you.'' The snake said in his creepy voice but Kakashi remembered himself and got his bearings back together. He was no longer that little kid who had flinched the first time he had seen this man. ''But I do have business with the boy behind you.''

Kakashi frowned. ''Why are you after Sasuke? You should know that it's like suicide to go after him of all people in the world.''

Orochimaru humphed. ''You're lucky, since you already got what you wanted. You didn't have _that_ eye a long time ago.'' The sickly pale male said and Kakashi flinched. This is not what he wanted to talk about and least of all with Orochimaru of all people. ''That Uchiha eye that is blessed with the Sharingan resting in your left eye socket.'' By now, Kakashi was as tense as any man could get without becoming a statue. ''I want it, too.'' He looked right past Kakashi and to the unconscious Sasuke on the ground. ''Uchiha's powers, that is.''

Kakashi had no choice but to wait and stay his ground when the older man started taking step after step, deliberately slowly to freak him out, towards him and his student. Kakashi simply observed him, waiting for an opportunity to strike if one ever appeared, making sure that Orochimaru's eyes really were on him all the time. It will be needed if this plan was to work. When Orochimaru was beyond the pillars, Kakashi changed his stance and spread his legs, thrusting an open palm between them as electricity began to gather.

''Don't come any closer to Sasuke!'' He ordered as the Chidori began its skin-crawling song, the chirp like sounds of dying birds filling the room as ozone levels became off the charts and the electricity enough to make even some of Orochimaru's long hair stand on end. The smirk was whipped off of Orochimaru's step when he felt how strong the attack was but the snake master wasn't intimidated. ''Even if you're one of the legendary Sannin, I can sacrifice my life to kill you.''

And suddenly, Orochimaru was chuckling. Kakashi stared at him as if he were crazy - and yes, he was batshit crazy, but that's not the point here - as his shoulder shook with laughter. The laughter suddenly stopped as if cut off by the sharpest katana and Orochimaru looked up to glare at Kakashi.

''What you say and do don't agree with each other. You know that that seal is useless, yet you still do it. You know he has a heart that seeks power no matter how evil it is. He possesses that kind of disposition. He is an avenger.''

''So you took advantage of that.'' Kakashi said, the Chidori's light playing over his face and making him quite scary. ''But Sasuke won't go with you.''

Now Orochimaru looked surprised by the suerty of the younger male's words. ''Oh, and what makes you think he won't? He does want to kill the murderer of his clan, you know.''

''There are several reasons, but three are the most important.'' The silver haired man said, still glaring at his pale enemy. ''One, Sasuke is far stronger than that. He won't allow himself to be used for the sake of power, not with how stubborn he is to get stronger himself.'' Orochimaru went to protest but Kakashi didn't let him. The guy had a tongue the length of a football field. If he started talking, nothing will shut him up. ''Two, while Sasuke may be an avenger, he has not closed his heart off to emotion and relationships. He has found his partner and they have been developing a partnership stronger even than Minato-sensei's and Fugaku-san's for a very long time. Even if you did somehow manage to brainwash him into wanting more power, even the evil kind, his partner will bring him back to the light side and away from your darkness.''

''And that partner is Naruto-kun, I am guessing?'' Orochimaru sneered, not at all liking that this partnership had developed and he hadn't even noticed it. It was so subtle yet very obviously present.

Kakashi didn't even answer his question. ''And three, the reason because of which we won't even need to worry about the other two, is...''

A scream pierced the air. Orochimaru looked behind him, staring in shock at the white and red kitsune mask that the ANBU who had stabbed him wore. He was about to make a remark or maybe even try to strangle the man with his tongue when a strange sensation had him pausing and then opening his mouth so wide open it would have cracked anyone else's jaw and skull right wide open. Another Orochimaru spran out and jumped five feet away, staring in shock as the 'shed skin' was somehow absorbed into the sword before a jar appeared in the ANBU's hand. The jar filled up and Orochimaru stared at the lifeless shell contained there and took a step back when he realized what he was up against.

"The Sword of Totsuka?! But how!? I have searched for that sword for years!" The oldest in the room protested. Uchitachi simply turned towards Orochimaru fully, the katana not even directed at the Snake Sannin. "How could _you_ find it?"

"It does not really matter," his voice was cold and devoid of any emotion. It was as if he was reading a very boring report out loud for the two older men. "What _does_ matter is that your time is running out. Sasuke-san will learn the truth sooner rather than later and once he does, he will hunt you down."

"He is fifty years too early to attack me." Orochimaru taunted, squaring his shoulders boldly. His eyes widened when another Uchitachi appeared from the shadows right in front of Sasuke, katana poised at the two seals.

"Be that as it may, _you_ are fifty years too early to think you can use an Uchiha. Itachi-san will have your head on a silver platter if he were ever to learn of this." Orochimaru paled at the name and then grew rigid, cold sweat clinging to his skin. He opened his mouth to demand _how_ the man could know _anything_ but the youngest man wasn't going to let him. "I know the truth. I have seen him with my own eyes. And I will not allow you to sully his name further. However," the Uchitachi by Sasuke's side placed the tip of his katana against the pale shoulder. "I will deal with _you_ later."

And without further ado, the Sword of Totsuke nicked the pale skin and a trail of blood gushed out. Nothijg happened for a moment and Kakashi started fearing that it hadn't worked when Sasuke grunted in pain while Orochimaru released a wail when the sword started glowing red. The Cursed Seal of Heaven started spinning wildly, trying to remain on its host but it was already weakened by the Fuuja Huin and the power of Totsuke was too strong. Sasuke screamed when Uchitachi pushed the sword deeper and suddenly, something white and snake-like emerged when the katana drew back. Orochimaru fell to the floor, ragged breaths barely leaving his mouth.

The white snake hissed at the ANBU while Kakashi cursed up a storm, readying to stab the creature with the Chidori still dancing around his fingers and palm when again, a jar appeared and the thing was sucked into it. Sasuke grunted one last time before falling back into an even deeper sleep then before.

Itachi, however, wasn't satisfied with just that. "Kakashi-san, will you do the honors?" He threw the jar into the air as soon as he had the man's attention. Kakashi caught on and brought up his Chidori. The snake shrieked as the lightning destroyed it molecule by molecule and Orochimaru grunted in pain one last time before teleporting away. Kakashi sighed in relief and finally let himself plop down to the ground. Man, was he _exhausted_! "Are you alright, Kakashi-san?"

The silver haired man looked up at his companion upon hearing the question. He might not be able to see a face behind the white and red Kitsune mask but he could easily imagine the concern there. He didn't really know why but he felt like he knew the slightly younger raven from somewhere and he felt at ease with the ANBU's presence. So he nodded with a grunt, allowing himself to not be a jonin (more accurately, this type of behavior he had picked up as an ANBU) for the moment. "Yeah, just tired. Mind telling me now _why_ I had to do the Fuuja Huin if you were just going to do that?"

"The Fuuja Huin acted as an isolator." The elder Uchiha explained as he squatted down beside his little brother and started cleaning up the blood from his shoulder wound. He might end up having a little scar there but he should be perfectly fine after a few days of rest. Although, knowing Sasuke, he'll be up and about training already tomorrow. "It was restraining the seal, as such not allowing it to spread through the body. It was a perfect isolator because it made the seal something alien to Sasuke's body. Had the Fuuja Huin not been in place, the Sword of Totsuke would have sealed away Sasuke himself, instead of just the seal."

"So it acted as a sort of border, a divide between Sasuke and the Cursed Seal." Kakashi nodded in understanding, having to admit that he would have never thought of that had he been in Uchitachi's place. "Good thinking."

Itachi said nothing as he picked his little brother up carefully and then had his clone help him place Sasuke on his back in the familiar piggyback ride he used to give the boy when Sasuke overdid it with training or managed to hurt himself. Even in his sleep, Sasuke seemed to remember it, if the little grumble and the all too familiar cute pout Itachi could feel at the nape of his neck was any indication. It put a smile on Itachi's face, well hidden by his mask. It would seem his otouto has yet to let go of his nii-san, a thought that left the older brother warm and happy.

But now was not the time. Soon, _very_ soon if Itachi had any say in it, it _will_ be time, but, right now, with Irochimaru still on the loose, both his brother and his charge were still in danger and so Uchitachi he will remain for a little while longer. He will have his whole life as Itachi ahead of him to make it up to the two boys.

"Kakashi-san, please return to your other students and oversee their fights. I will take Sasuke-kun to the hospital and make sure he has sufficient safety regards." Kakashi blinked up at the suddenly very authoritative man. He had not been expecting that. "And please do tell Hokage-san that Orochimaru's curse has been removed." With that, Uchitachi disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

Kakashi stared at the spot he had been standing in for a few more minutes, rubbing the back of his head and wondering just what the hell had happened. _'Hokage-san? Only one person had called the Sandaime by that honorific. But no, it can't be ... Must be my tired and worried mind playing tricks on me.'_

"There is no way Uchitachi is Itachi. Right?"

00000

Naruto could barely hold in his excitement! His name has just been drawn and he's going to fight Kiba again! He had had quite the wait. After Sasuke's match, Shino fought one of those creepy Sound guys. Sakura-chan had told him that they had attacked them while Naruto was still out cold and that Sasuke had dealt with them, getting them their second scroll in the process. She had, however, skipped the pert of telling him what happened to Sasuke and that weird bruise he had seen. That had sort of pissed him off, as he wanted to know what was wrong with his friend, but it would seem that Sasuke had asked her not to tell him. The baka probably thought that would stop him from worrying. For a genius, he really was stupid.

So far, Shino had won his fight and Sakura and Ino had had their fight, neither making it through to the third stage. It would seem that their fighting was average at best and not suited for the viewing of the feudal lords and other such clients. Well, they both only really knew two or three most basic techniques and neither were really all that strong or endurable in a fight. After that, it was that Kankuro from Sand against Misumi Tsurugi, and just like that, all members of Kabuto's team were out of the Chuunin Exams. Kankuro will be a dangerous opponent because he has a nasty puppet. Naruto didn't want to go anywhere near him until he gets back in contact with Kurama so that the fox can teach him how to fight puppet masters.

The fifth match was Tenten against Temari and the Suna kunoichi wiped the floor with the weapons mistress. She had even went easy on her. Now Naruto couldn't help wonder how Gaara was going to fight. His siblings sure were strong. The sixth match was Shikamaru against the Oto kunoichi, Kin, who got overconfident and thought that she can easily defeat Shikamaru because she already knew his trump card, so to say. Too bad she didn't count on his sharp mind and quick wit. The guy was smarter than her so he won rather easily, although he will apparently have to check his ears out a little later on.

And now it was finally Naruto's turn. And he was kind of glad Sasuke wasn't around. Lately, Sasuke seemed to think that he really only needs to look out for Naruto and while that was sweet and touching, Naruto knew he couldn't and shouldn't rely so much on Sasuke. He will need to know to stand on his own if he wants to be Hokage, and this applies for Kurama, too. Naruto needs to know how to be strong without the fox giving him extra strength. He knows their chakras are intertwined, but that doesn't mean he should always expect the Kyuubi to help him in fights. He will need to learn to rely first on his power and only then reach out for Kurama or for Sasuke.

This fight will be the test and the training that follows will be the first step in learning how to be independent of them. He knew that sitting back and watching will never sit well with either the demon fox or the stubborn Uchiha, so it was best if they are not to witness this.

It was time for Naruto to stop being a little kid that always needs someone else to protect him.

The blond looked behind him as he heard a popping sound and he smiled when he saw it was Kakashi-sensei, okay but obviously very tired. The silver haired man looked even too tired to hold up his little orange book to read but the blond was glad he was here. Although, he was worried about Sasuke. Why was Kakashi back but not Sasuke, too? And Uchitachi, for that matter.

Kakashi must have seen his worried stare because he smiled reassuringly, if tiredly, through his mask at the blond. ''Don't worry. Sasuke is just fine.'' The blond deflated at those words, relief filling him to the core. He was just about to say something when Kiba called out from bellow, already in the arena with Akamaru and Hayate.

''Oi, scardy-cat! You gonna fight me or quit?'' He asked with the biggest shit eating grin on his face and Naruto's blood boiled. It was as if Kiba assumed that Naruto would run away, as if the blond hadn't beaten the dog lover during the Gennin Games. How could the whole Rookie 9 and Team Gai revert so much backwards without falling straight on their asses, Naruto couldn't understand. Hadn't they all been there when he and Sasuke fought Utsukushi? Could the Forest of Death really break the friendships they had made during that collective mission?

 _'Then we hadn't really become friends, have we?'_ The blond thought sadly even as he grumbled a goodbye to Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei and jumped over the railing. He was still wondering about the fairness of going through all of that together only for them to go back to barely standing each other's presence when Hayate announced that the match had begun and Kiba and Akamaru attacked straight away. Naruto barely got out of the way, only thanks to the training he had had with Kurama. It would seem dog breath was at least going to be serious from the start this time around, seeing as Akamaru was already in his Beast Clone mode and Kiba was fighting animal style.

This wasn't so good. He was without Kurama and that meant he was fighting the normal way, the way that gave Akamaru and Kiba an advantage, not to mention he was a lot slower without the fox and his sharp senses. But he had promised himself he would rely on Kurama for this fight so it was time for him to get his head in the game and use everything his time with Kurama had taught him.

First, he will need to somehow mask his presence. _'I have incredibly sharp senses when Kurama is helping me out and I know from_ _experience how much more aware of my surroundings I am like that, so I am going to guess that it's pretty similar for Kiba, too, and Aakamaru is a dog. So the first thing I need to do is dull their_ _senses or assault them.'_ The question now was ''How?'', as there was nothing that could impair the sense of smell around or hide his scent but that had never stopped Naruto before!

He was a prankster by heart!

 _'Think, Naruto, think!'_ He chanted in his head even as he dodged Gatsuga after Gatsuga. It would seem Kiba was intent on finishing this up as soon as he could, because he broke out his smoke bombs a moment later and Naruto couldn't help that first cry of pain that he involuntarily let out when Kiba first scratched him. After a minute long assault, he dropped the the ground, most of his jacket in tatters, Kiba and Akamaru staring at them as if they were sure he had already lost.

Seriously, did all of them get amnesia in that damned forest if they actually thought Naruto was so easily taken down?

''You should just stay down, fox face! You don't stand a chance!'' Kiba happily taunted, licking away the blood that he had spilled with his attack. His eyes widened slightly when he suddenly felt more energized only for a wave of pain to hit him a moment later. It felt as though something was tearing his chakra apart! _'What the hell?'_

While he was dealing with that, Naruto got back to his feet, looking mournfully at the orange jacket he was so fond of that was now practically as good as destroyed. He may as well shred it as it still stank from that stupid, damned giant snake-

 _'That's it!'_ The blond happily realized and looked down at the tatters of his jacket. His mind was already thinking of ways to get around everything. He will need to wait for Kiba to use a smoke bomb again and somehow separate him and Akamaru before the real show could start.

It would be tricky but he was Uzumaki Naruto and he always loved a challenge!


	49. Chapter 49

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

Naruto got back to his feet, looking mournfully at the orange jacket he was so fond of that was now practically as good as destroyed. He may as well shred it as it still stank from that stupid, damned giant snake-

 _'That's it!'_ The blond happily realized and looked down at the tatters of his jacket. His mind was already thinking of ways to get around everything. He will need to wait for Kiba to use a smoke bomb again and somehow separate him and Akamaru before the real show could start.

It would be tricky but he was Uzumaki Naruto and he always loved a challenge!

So he started with his plan as Kiba regained his bearings and frowned at the blond, not knowing what to think about what had happened. The pain that had followed the strong healing surge was not something he had ever experienced before but he was equally intrigued by the healing factor fox boy had. He knew it must be from having the demon in him but he wondered if Naruto realized how quickly he healed. Already the fresh cuts looked to almost be smoking, as if fire was making them close up. But did healing hurt, then? That small sip of Naruto's blood had started healing him, only for that strange pain to flash through him and he didn't know what that was.

No matter, he would just have to finish Naruto off faster than his healing factor can fix him up. And Kiba has always been one for speed!

Naruto grunted when, quicker than he predicted, the new smoke bomb came and he grit his teeth as claws tore into his skin again. He listened carefully for sings of slowing down and as soon as he heard them, he made the hand seal for Kage Bunshin and the three that appeared quickly helped him dig out a hole in which he climbed in while two disappeared and one remained, ''collapsed'' on the floor, right over the new hole.

When the purple smoke cleared up, all the audience saw was ''Naruto'' lying on the ground, apparently out cold and with various new injuries. Meanwhile, the real Naruto listened carefully as Kiba cautiously made his way over to the clone while he wet the stinky jacket and wrapped it around one of his own smoke bombs.

It was a trick he learned when he was young and bored. He had decided to play a prank on a kid who bullied those smaller or younger than him in giving him their lunches, but he hadn't been sure what to do to make the kid so embarrassed he wouldn't dare show his face for a month at the very least. He had been playing around with his ninja gear when he accidentally dropped a smoke bomb he had been juggling into some old water he had used to actually wash some of his clothes like, a week or more before that and the water had gone stale and started to smell. He had hurried over to the bomb and was relieved that it hadn't exploded, but he didn't want to keep it so he had thrown it right out of his window and into the trash bins that were under it.

Only someone had decided that that day was the best possible day to play around with fire and the junk in trash bins so the wet smoke bomb, already slightly stinky, and the smelly trash along with fire all reacted fabulously and the whole block had reeked so bad that you could smell it across town and for once, it wasn't Naruto's fault. Well, no one really knew _why_ it happened or how that smoke bomb had gotten in there, so for once, Naruto hadn't been blamed.

He had tried that trick a few more times before realizing what made the best recipe and he had gleefully went through with his new prank. The boy hadn't dared show his face for a year, it had been that humiliating.

Needless to say, Naruto was going for the same results as he took out an explosive talisman and attached it to the soaked through stinky jacket and now wet smoke bomb. From the sound of what was going on topside, Sakura was yelling at him to get up, Neji was saying something along the lines of Naruto only being strong when fighting with Sasuke to look after him and that big guy from Suna was mocking him. He sorta didn't feel bad that they, too would, smell the abomination of a smell this little combo made. He only felt sorry for Sakura-chan, Bushy Eyebrows and Hinata-chan. They didn't deserve this.

But, the fights were 'all out' and Kiba had brought this on himself. He just hoped that the saliva of that snake was stinky enough for this to work the way it should. He really hoped it did work as the remains of his jacket were going to be utterly destroyed. He had already removed the red swirl from the back and from his left shoulder, so he could attack them to any new clothes he might manage to buy after the preliminaries were over.

He moved towards the clone and gave it the bundle and the clone nodded, stirring just as Hayate was about to declare the match over. Kiba groaned at the kneeling blond but made no move to attack the smaller boy while Sakura continued cheering for Naruto. She had gotten really fired up after she lost her won fight. She might have lost but she had given it her all and she knew she had a long way to go with training in order to deserve to become a chuunin. Now that she knew she had no chances with Sasuke, she was ready to at least tackle training seriously and she hoped to at least be near her teammates levels. She knew she had a long way too go but that was okay. She hadn't expected it to be easy.

Naruto couldn't help but grin. Sometime during the attempted and failed Shintenshin no Jutsu, Sakura had released her true, inner self and Inner Sakura could be quite frightening. She had quit being the sweet girl who had a crush on Sasuke and was now instead thinking of becoming a better kunoichi. She was gonna go far if she really started training straight away.

Up topside, the clone Naruto had just jumped off of the hole but everyone was too focused i=on him to even notice the damn hole, so Naruto was safe. Kiba grinned ferally and made a move to follow when Naruto threw something at his feet. Naruto heard his clone dispelling himself with a pop and he knew it was time, so he made the hand seal that activated the explosive tag bundled in the jacket. Kiba jumped when the jacket expanded and caught fire and that fire reached the smoke bomb inside ...

A horrendous stench filled the big hall as the smoke bomb exploded, quickly spreading in a ll directions but under ground. Naruto grinned when he heard choking and yowling from up above. He even heard a popping sound that indicated Akamaru had lost hold on the Beast Clone technique.

''Oh god, what the fuck is this awful stench!?'' Temari shouted, not being able to resist it as the smell reached into her senses even though she had her nose and mouth covered. Shino's face couldn't be seen with how deep he had buried his face into his collar and Hinata was holding onto the wall behind her as she slid to the ground.

''Naruto!'' Sakura tried yelling from under her hands in anger, but it came out muffled. Choiji had already passed out and Ino was close to joining him while Lee was trying to keep Tenten upright. She was not out yet but she was very close to it. Neji was doubled over the railing, actually fighting to keep his breakfast from last week in, it smelled that bad. Shikamaru had actually bothered to lift up a hand and pinch his nose shut and Kankuro was trying to bury his face in his clothes. Gaara's sand had come out to cover his mouth and nose while still allowing him to breath.

''Not this again,'' Hiruzen muttered from under the white cloth of his hat as he tried to use it to prevent the god awful stench from reaching his nose. Ibiki looked sick and Anko had barfed a little in her mouth while some other chuunin had long since lost that battle and only added to the stench in the room.

''Someone open a window or something! Please!'' Kurenai cried while Gai tried to get himself off of the floor. Asuma couldn't even concentrate enough to do a jutsu to make new air enter the room and filter out the smell. Kakashi had _never_ thought his blond student could be this _deadly_ with his _pranks_! Pranks! Naruto should be sent to study traps! He'd be brilliant at it!

''My nose!'' The screech from the arena drew everyone's attention and they looked down to where Kiba and Akamaru were rolling around in what looked like agony as they d=tried to block the smell futilely. The best (or worst) thing about this combination? Once you get a sniff of it, you will be under the constant impression that you can still smell it. Not that it didn't smell like all hell, but you get the point. You just can't get used to it, it's always there. ''GOD, MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE! IT BURNS!''

Akamaru just kept whimpering and Naruto took this opportunity to get out of his hiding place and finish the fight. He noticed that Hayate seemed unaffected and he wondered if the man could even smell the awful stench. Well, he was sick so maybe not. Actually, he looked better than ever! He was breathing in the stench as if it were the best air he had ever breathed! It had actually managed to get rid of all his sicknesses and allergies in one breath! Hayate hadn't felt this healthy since ... ever!

Naruto decided to ignore the weirdo as he approached the two whimpering dogs, only for Kiba to jump back to his feet and away from him. ''Don't think you'll win that easily, fox face!'' Naruto just grinned as Kiba made the hand seals for Gatsuga and tried attacking him on his own, since Akamaru had actually passed out from the smell. Naruto could a lot more easily dodge these attacks as he had wrecked chaos on the Inuzuka's senses and he was still trying to deal with the assault on his nose. So it wasn't hard to jump out of the way and let Kiba hit into one of the walls.

''Come on, Kiba! That all you got?!'' The blond taunted as Kiba got up from the heap he had made on the floor upon impact with the wall. The brunet growled in anger and annoyance and charged at Naruto with claws outstretched, realizing he was in no shape to use Gatsuga any more.

But that got him into the middle of the arena, right where Naruto wanted him as he quickly formed the right hand seal. ''Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!'' Four Naruto's appeared and surrounded the Inuzuka, who didn't even have the time to react when one after the other, the clones got under him and kicked him up into the air.

''U-''

''-zu-''

''-ma-''

''-ki-'' He was already pretty high in the air now and he had yet to react when the real Naruto suddenly jumped right over him, a grin on his face. Dark brown eyes widened when a blue sandal clad foot suddenly started making its way towards his face.

''Naruto Rendan!'' The Kyuubi vessel yelled a the top of his lungs as he molded chakra into his legs and delivered one hell of a kick to Kiba's face and the Inuzuka slammed into the ground as if he were noting more than a practice dummy. Silence fell on the room as Kiba made no move and Naruto, bruised and bloody and scratched, panted over his opponent. It was sure as hell not what they had expected, especially not those who didn't know the blond. With how the fight had started, everyone must have thought Naruto would lose spectacularly, but no one had even thought that he might end up _winning_!

After a full minute, Hayate approached the older of the fighters and checked Kiba over before looking up. ''He's alive but unconscious. This fight ends here, in Uzumaki Naruto's victory.''

''Alright!'' The blond cheered, jumping up and down as if he hadn't just had a week of near death experiences in the Forest of Death and a really intense and tiring fight moments ago. He heard Sakura-chan join in on his cheering, followed by Lee and then the rest of his fellow Leaf genin applauded at his wonderful victory.

But that all faded out of focus when, for the briefest of seconds, he felt a tug in his mind from Kurama's side and something like pride washed over to his side. It left him feeling warm all over to know that Kurama was proud of him and he resisted the urge to swipe away tears of relief. Thank Kami Kurama seemed to be getting closer and closer to undoing whatever that snake bastard had done!

"Shannaro! Way to go, Naruto!" Sakura screamed and Naruto turned around to wave at her with a huge grin. He caught sight of Kakashi behind her, still tired but obviously proud of him, too, and Naruto felt great, he felt awesome ... except that Sasuke wasn't here to share in on the joy. Out of all of these people here, Naruto wanted Sasuke to be proud of him the most.

But Sasuke wasn't here. He had been unwell ever since that fight with the snake freak. Speaking of which, Naruto had been both surprised and relieved to note that the man hadn't made it through the forest but that also put him on edge. It might be the paranoia he picked up from Kurama talking, but he doubted anyone here had the skill and power to kill that guy, yet he wasn't here. Maybe he opened one of the scrolls before entering the tower? Or maybe one of his teammates got killed? Either way, he wasn't here and that left a bad taste in Naruto's mouth. That guy was up to something and, judging from the mysterious bruise that had appeared on Sasuke's shoulder after their fight against him, his plans obviously involved Sasuke.

Like hell was Naruto going to let that guy take Sasuke away or use him!

 _'I'll just have to watch Sasuke more carefully,'_ he decided as he climbed the stairs and made his way towards his teammate and sensei. He noted how some of them were watching him warily and he rolled his eyes. Seriously, just because he made _one_ stink bomb, they regarded him now as a national terrorist! Well, that one stink bomb _did_ reduce Kiba to a wailing mess on the floor, but that was because the guy had heightened senses. The others were only smelling the scent on a psychological level. Yeah, he read up on that after he realized people were still _smelling_ the stench from that first incident. Apparently it was so strong that even a single particle of that stench was enough to make them think the smell was still there. Too bad no one realized all they had to do was blow their nose a little and the smell would be gone.

"Um, uh, Na-Naruto-kun," he snapped out of his thoughts at the call and looked up at Hinata, who was twiddling with her thumbs around a little creme in her hands with a huge blush on her face. Behind her, a little ways away, Naruto saw Neji glaring at them and wondered what his problem was when Hinata continued stuttering something about wounds and healing cremes. Looking back at her and her blush, Naruto for the first time realized that this girl had a painfully obvious crush on him. He felt sort of bad for her, because he only saw her as a friend or maybe a sister, which was not what she wanted.

Besides, as of late, not even Sakura-chan could excite him like she did before. It was like his crush on her vanished over night! The only person that could bring him any real _special_ joy was S-

He fought down the blush that wanted to spring to his cheeks and instead puffed up his chest and hit it once with a fist. "It's okay, Hinata-chan! I don't need cremes! I'm tougher than I look, dattebayo! Still, thanks for the concern. You're a really great friend." The girl went as white as a sheet and Ino and Tenten looked ready to murder him for friendzoning her, but Sakura had a strangely sad but understanding smile on her face. The glint in Kakashi's and Kurenai's eyes made him both pale and blush at the implications they knew about his little _crush_ on a certain someone.

But before anything else could be said, the next match was declared to be Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata.

Kurenai and Gai suddenly paled.


	50. Chapter 50

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

The fight between Hinata and Neji had been, in short, a disaster. The older Hyuuga had been merciless, showing an aggression no one had seen in him before and Naruto had had to wonder if this was really the boy who fought by his side against Utsukushi and Inpu, because this was _nothing_ like the Neji he knew. It was the Neji who had taunted Sasuke before the first test in the Genin Games and who had been more than ready to fight around and through four kunoichi to get to Sasuke.

And all because those two kept talking about the branch and main house of the Hyuuga Clan. Naruto wondered if all clans had houses like that and if the difference of which house you belonged to really mattered that much. From the pictures Sasuke had shown him and the way he spoke of his relatives, it would seem that that wasn't the case for the Uchiha Clan but Sasuke _had_ said that to Uchihas, family is the most important.

And unlike the last time, when Naruto could interfere by arguing with Sasuke, he couldn't stop the fight between Neji and Hinata. He had been forced to watch as they exchanged Juuken blows after blows, a few kicks here and there, their Byakugan blazing as they fought. But it was clear who was winning and so Naruto's concern for Hinata grew by the second.

In the end, she lost because the jonin senseis (sans Asuma) jumped in to stop Neji, who had completely lost his cool because of something Hinata had said and had been ready to kill her. She then collapsed and was rushed to the hospital, all of her chakra points completely closed off and her organs struggling to keep functioning. Neji had sneered at her and said that people cannot change and that a failure would always be a failure, an outcast forever an outcast. And he then dared call Naruto a _dropout_! Fuck, it was a good thing neither Sasuke nor Kurama were present or aware or Neji would be done for. Naruto's own rage was bad enough to handle. Had Lee not stopped him, Naruto would have gladly fought Neji right then and there.

But instead, he promised he will defeat Neji the first time they got the chance to fight and he will show him how wrong he was. He had sworn in Hinata's blood and he never goes back on his word. That was his Way of the Ninja.

Hinata had been rushed out by the paramedics and Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Neji and the jonin returned to their places on the balcony above as the next match was being announced, only to stare when Gaara transported himself into the arena with his sand and then Lee was jumping for joy that it was finally his turn. Naruto watched him with vague amusement until he felt eyes on him and he looked down, blue meeting teal colored eyes and something dangerous passing between them.

Gaara was shaking. The tension, the exchange of blows, the small amounts of blood being spilled ... it was all like a big tease and it was driving him mad. From the first fight, Uchiha Sasuke's fight, he had been vibrating with the need to kill, to _crush_ someone with his sand and hear those sickening sounds of destroyed bodies and dripping blood that confirmed his existence. In a sense, he had hoped that he will be the one to fight the blond so he could kill him and get him out of the way. Instead, he had now advanced to the next round and Gaara was stuck fighting, as the monitor said, that green spandex wearing freak whose name Gaara didn't even bother to learn.

The being inside him was stirring and it wanted to kill. Gaara guessed his opponent will have to do, even if only for now. He will break his bones and crush his body. That should satisfy it for now, until he could fight a true opponent like Uchiha Sasuke, or the blond, since he was the one that made the beast inside him uneasy, something Gaara had never expected to be possible. There was something in that blue eyed gaze that unnerved both him and the monster he housed and Gaara wanted to know why the blond had the power to unnerve them both.

He could feel him watching, those blue eyes. When Gaara looked up again, he saw that same strange raven from before was perched on an orange clad shoulder again. It had been by the Konoha shinobi's side since Uhciha Sasuke left with his sensei and that ANBU. It had only left his side when it had been the blond's turn to fight. Those red eyes were strange and they, too, unnerved the beast inside him.

Just what was it with that group? The blond, Uchiha Sasuke, their jonin sensei and even that ANBU and his damn bird ... They all made the beast inside him stir and try to get away from them. With the blond, it was different. The others caused fear and resentment, but the beast reacted differently to the blond. There was fear and resentment and weariness and hate and a sense of companionship. Those, Gaara didn't, couldn't understand. He had never met that person before yet the best inside him seemed to know him ... Or it knew whatever made the blond so damn scary to it.

And Gaara didn't like it being scared, as it tried to take over and Gaara hated losing control. If he was going to kill people, he was going to kill them as himself, not as a puppet to that stupid beast.

00000

Kabuto sighed in annoyance as he easily snuck in to the hospital room holding one Uchiha Sasuke. It was too easy, really. If this was how the security was in the whole village, then their invasion plan won't even be necessary. Oh, well, better be safe than sorry, as the saying goes.

He still couldn't quite believe what was going on. First, he heard that the Uchiha had managed to suppress the Cursed Seal of Heaven through some miracle and in the middle of a fight against Yoroi, then he heard about the seal being sealed and then Orochimaru told him that some strange ANBU guy managed to completely remove the seal from Sasuke-kun. Orochimaru-sama was now insisting that Kabuto kidnap Sasuke-kun so that they can replace the Cursed Seal and make him into Orochimaru's next vessel. Sure, it all sounded nice and easy, but Kabuto had the feeling Orochimaru was more testing him than anything else with this whole kidnapping shtick.

After all, hadn't he told him that he should kill the Uchiha if he didn't want Orochimaru to succeed? Why would he say that if he didn't doubt Kabuto?

True, Kabuto wasn't exactly the most loyal in many things, but he was Orochimaru's favorite. Not to mention that the snake needed him. He was the best healer that the man could ever find and that man had traveled to all sorts of places. Really, only the third member of the Legendary Sannin was a better medic ninja than he was.

But none of that would matter to Orochimaru if he thought Kabuto to be a traitor. Traitors were dealt with as quickly as it was possible and Kabuto found himself lucky that Orochumaru's most loyal (obsessively so) subordinate had fallen ill. He had been Orochimaru's next intended host, as the snake had been planing on grooming Sasuke into his pawn first and making sure that the Uchiha reached his full potential and possibly killed his brother along the way before Orochimaru would take his body, but things change. And they change so fast.

This thing with the ANBU being in possession of the Sword of Totsuka, the legendary weapon Orochimaru had been searching for for years, was a prime example. That ANBU was bound to be a nusience and Orochimaru would want him dead, but it would seem that the man had too much skill for Kabuto to handle and Orochumaru had to recover from the quick regeneration jutsu he had to pull after the man nearly sealed him away. Maybe they should have sent their other subordinates to deal with him?

Kabuto stopped in front of the room he had found out was assigned to Sasuke-kun and entered it, easily dealing with the four ANBU guards assigned to watch over the boy. Seriously, the security in this village was so pathetic and weak! Surely a target of Orochimaru-sama would be protected better, especially if they knew that the boy had been marked before? But no! It would seem that Orochimaru-sama had been right and that the Sandaime Hokage was a stupid old man no longer capable of leading th village.

He walked over to the bed and took out a small scalpel, intending just to cut off all the arteries in Sasuke's neck, or maybe even just the life support, as there was a surgery happening a few floors below, so there is no way that the nurses and doctors would make it in time. The ninja hospital was seriously understaffed! Ad this was coming from a guy who worked all by himself in a shinobi village like Oto. Sure, it was smaller,but with their training regime, more people got hurt every hour and Kabuto was the only one with any real medical skills to speak of.

Sasuke's breathing was harsh under the oxygen mask and he was pretty beat up after all the fights he had been in the past week, but he didn't look too bad. For someone who had taken on Orochimaru and lived to tell the tale, he was actually pretty good off what with how he could have ended up being. And Kabuto dearly doubted that Orochimaru had went easy on him. Because he knew that if Sasuke didn't prove to be strong enough, Orochimaru would have just killed him. That would have been a devastating blow to Uchiha Itachi, to know that his brother had been killed because his enemy had come looking for him for revenge against the older raven. It might have brought the anger of Uchiha Itachi upon them, but that was why Orochimaru's plan B existed: Oorchimaru would have taken Sasuke's eyes and tried to control the Kyuubi no Yoko, like the stories suggested that Uchiha Madara had once done and how one of the Akatsuki bastards insisted he had done twelve years ago.

If the Kyuubi could really be controlled with the Sharingan, Orochimaru wanted those eyes, but the grave sites of all Uchihas were sealed and nothing, not even Orochimaru's greatest jutsus, could break those seals. Itachi must have made them himself with sealing jutsus the Yondaime must have thought him.

In the end, it all revolved around Itachi's connection to the Yondaime, the Uchihas' ties with those who were not of their family, Sasuke's importance to Itachi and now Naruto-kun's bond with Sasuke-kun that would forever prevent Orochimaru from fully having the younger Uchiha. Naruto's continued presence in this cycle was unknown, but Orochimaru had said that Kakashi, the two boys' sensei and the Yondaime's former student, had mentioned the bond between Uchiha Fugaku and Namikaze Minato.

Somehow, Kabuto doubted that was random.

The point was, a lot more than what they had planed on was factoring in on their plan and it was making everything a mess. If new factors kept popping up, their plan will be as good as 'winging it', as it is called. And seeing how well things have been going since this whole plan started, Kabuto really doubted that there was an end to their surprises.

As he looked at the young Uchiha now, Kabuto could see why Orochimaru would want his body. The boy was healthy, handsome, had a lot of chakra and that oh so desirable Uchiha blood that contained so much power. Add to that that this boy was the only thing that affected Orochimaru's greatest enemy and might be the only shield against him, and you could see why Sasuke was so valuable to the Sannin. But he wasn't _that_ irreplaceable and his death would have just enough impact on Itachi as Orochimaru's possession of him would, so it didn't really matter. One way or another, Orochimaru would get what he wants: the Sharingan eyes and a weakened state for his greatest enemy - and his most desired but totally unreachable and untouchable prey.

And it was all actually in Kabuto's hands to decide the course of this shipwreck, depending on whether he'll kill Uchiha Sasuke now, while he's still vulnerable, or if he'll kidnap him and bring him to Orochimaru.

He stared down at the hospitalized tween and couldn't help but feel pity for him. _'Perhaps being too excellent isn't as good as it seems. You stood out too much. Perhaps it's unfortunate that Orochinaru-sama has cast an eye on you.'_ He moved the scalpel closer, ready t end it all when it suddenly, unexplainably disappeared from his hand and he heard the snapping sound of someone catching it behind him. ''Very nice, Kakashi-san.'' He couldn't help but smirk. ''You stopped an attack that was in your blind spot. But next time, you should have left at least ten people.'' He said, tilting his head in the direction of the piled up bodies of the ANBU he had killed moments ago.

Kakshi must say that he was surprised that the ANBU were so easily defeated, but he was even more surprised by one other thing. He could sense him, yet he had done nothing to stop the massacre. Did he know something Kakashi didn't that made him hold back from helping his fellow Leaf shinobi? That must be it, but the question was what he knew? And would he share that information?

The silver haired man studied the gray haired teen in front of him with a critical eye, seeing that the other looked uncaring that he had been caught and actually looked pleased. ''You're not a normal genin, are you? You're quite a guy. You noticed my presence and took out that weapon immediately.'' And indeed, Kabuto now had a strange kunai in hand, with it's point bent but just as sharp as any other kunai. And it was placed awfully close to Sasuke for Kakashi's liking.

''It's not so great.''

''I may have to capture and interrogate you, depending on your answer.'' Kakashi warned in a dangerous voice that was bordering on a growl.

Kabuto turned around with a nasty smirk on his lips. ''Can someone as lowly as you really do that?''

''Do you want to try with that lowly person?'' The two metallic haired shinobi stared at each other for a long moment, trying to judge each other's skills and weaknesses without giving away their own. ''You were the son of Konoha's medical squad leader, right? Your name is Yakushi Kabuto, correct?'' When the other didn't react, Kakashi narrowed his eyes further. ''Are you connected with Orochimaru?'' He remembered seeing how Naruto had relaxed when the teen had left the tower. He hadn't known what that was about, but after seeing Orochimaru in person, he was willing to bet his Sharingan eye that this kid was no good. He had just never thought it possible that this guy was directly connected with the snake bastard himself.

Kabuto's smirk widened but his voice remained calm. ''If you capture me now, you might not be able to prove the connection between me and Orochimaru.'' _'I might not, but I am not the only one here and you just as good as confirmed it,'_ Kakashi thought with a strange excitement. Still ...

''Just answer my question.''

''And if I say no?''

''I'm the one asking questions here.'' Kakashi said rather harshly, yet still managing to sound as calm and composed as ever. ''Just answer it.''

Kabuto disregarded the order completely. ''If you let me swim around, you'll find out eventually.''

''You sure are a selfish kid.'' He said with a sigh and prepared to attack with a kunai. ''Don't mess around with adults, you little prick.''

''Please don't be so bossy,'' Kabuto countered, the light hitting his glasses in such an angle that Kakashi almost couldn't see his eyes as he prepared his own kunai. ''I have the upper hand right now.'' He said, placing the kunai right beside Sasuke's throat. A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek and hie twitched his and when he made a move to cut, but Kakashi saw it and was quick to kick his hand away, making the kunai slide across the tiled floor as he pushed Kabuto away from Sasuke's bed. He quickly pushed Kabuto to the ground, restraining him, when one of the ANBU got up and ran towards the door.

 _'I see,'_ Kakashi thought as a Kage Bunsin of his blocked Kabuto's way in the doorway. The real Kakashi got off of the body he had thought to be ''Kabuto'' and stood up, kunai still in hand, ready to finish the boy off with his clone on the other side. Kabuto looked from one Kakashi to the other as they both advanced slowly.

Suddenly, another ANBU got up and rushed towards the window, but not even he made it far. The ANBU the two Kakashis had surrounded slumped to the ground, as dead as it should be, while the real Kabuto got the nasty surprise of his attempted block with a kunai being useless and an _extremely_ sharp katana pierced his stomach. He spat out blood as the owner of said katana ripped off his human skin mask, revealing that it was, indeed, the real Kabuto.

The gray haired teen looked at the sword stabbing him through the gut and his eyes widened behind his racked glasses. ''Kusanagi? I-impossible! Only Orochimaru-s-sama has those swords!'' Dark brown eyes looked up into the white and red kitsune mask and he stared at the back eyes behind those holes. ''H-how? W-who are you?''

Uchitachi lowered the tip of his sword, letting Kabuto fall to the ground and pressing the call button beside Sasuke's bed. ''Orochimaru isn't the only one who has a spy in the heart of an opposing village.'' He raised an arm and a kuchiyose raven landed there with quite some ''souvenirs'' from Sound, including many of their plans, the map to their secret location, the map of the village and even Orochimaru's Kage hat. ''My ravens were kin enough to bring me two Kusanagi Swords. I am sure your master won't even notice. To be expected, really, since his contract is made with snakes.''

Three nurses ran into the room, more than ready to help the handsome Uchiha, only to stop dead in their tracks at what they saw. One had to leave the room when she saw all those dead bodies while the other bravely entered the room to check over the ANBU to see if any survived. The third didn't dare look at either Kakashi or Uchitachi as she made her way towards Sasuke's bed to check on the patient himself. When the one that had left returned, she walked over to the still bleeding Kabuto and started putting pressure on his wound to stop the bleeding.

''Make sure he is placed in a prisoner's room and that he stays alive. Call for Ibiki as soon as you restrain him, say that it's more important than watching some genin fight over the passage to the next round when he has no part in deciding whether they do or don't.'' Uchitachi ordered even as he wrote a message on a small piece of paper and handed it to the raven still at his side. ''Take this to the Hokage.'' He told the summoned bird and it gave a gawk before flying out of the window. He noticed Kabuto staring at him with something unidentifiable in his eyes and Uchitachi turned to look at Kakashi. ''You watch over him until Ibiki arrives. I'll stay here.''

''How did you know?'' Kabuto demanded. ''How did you know which one to attack?''

''And why hadn't you attacked earlier?'' Kakashi couldn't help but add. Uchitachi waited until the male nurses came to drag the traitor away before turning to the silver haired jonin.

''I have been here from the moment these ANBU have been stationed here, so I saw the whole thing. I knew which one he had disguised himself in, but I needed a jonin as my witness that he has been here.''

''Why?'' Kakashi asked incredilously even as he checked Sasuke over with a critical eye. The nurse had said that the raven haired boy was just fine, but it didn't hurt to be sure.

''It's really complicated and not the time to talk about, Kakashi-san. I just needed a jonin to witness it.'' Uchitachi sighed as he sheeted his sword. Kakashi hadn't even noticed it before, as he had thought Uchitachi to be carrying only one sword. The Kusanagi was in a very thin sheath and it was easily hidden by the Totsuka that you wouldn't even notice it if you didn't know where to look.

''Okay, but answer my other question. Why hadn't you helped your fellow ANBU? Your fellow Konoha shinobi?''

''Have you ever heard of ROOT, Kakashi-san?''

''Yes,'' the older man answered warily. What did ROOT have to do with this?

''You may not believe me, but Danzo, its founder, is working with Orochimaru. These ANBU -something you also may not know - are ROOT's most loyal. I don't know if Kabuto knows this or if he didn't care, but he had killed them, making my job easier.''

''I don't understand.''

''Uchiha eyes are a very dangerous weapon to possess, Kakashi-san.'' The dark haired man said gravely. ''There are good reasons why the Uchiha have special burial rites only an Uchiha can make or break.''

''You're not making sense.'' The jonin wanted to snap.

''Danzo will either give Sasuke-kun to Orochimaru or try to take his eyes himself, Kakashi-san. That's what I'm saying.''

''You can't be serious,'' Yet Kakashi knew he was. Danzo had tried taking his own eye out, some years ago, after Minato-sensei's death, when Kakashi had joined ROOT and then realized just what the organization stood for. It went against everything his sensei had thought him and Kakashi had quickly left the organization. He knew Danzo didn't like the way Snadiame or even Yondaime ruled, but to go so far as to try and help Oorchimaru? He hadn't expected that.

''It's not so surprising, that he is helping him.'' Uchitachi said as if he had been reading Kakashi's mind. ''Danzo had recommended Orochimaru, not once but twice, for the position of Hokage. Once against Minato-sama and the other time after Minato-sama, when Sandaime-sama took back control so that the village wouldn't be viewed as weak and we don't get attacked.''

''I see.'' So Uchitachi had simply taken the opportunity and allowed Kabuto to deal with the threat without doing anything that would link it back to his involvement. It even allowed the ANBU to die as heroes. Kakashi wondered just _who_ was under that kitsune mask, as he would be a formidable opponent. ''But what of Kabuto now? You know he won't talk.''

''I just need him out of the way and off of the streets.''

''There's more to all of this than you are telling me.'' The jonin walked over to stand right in front of the ANBU, who looked up at him from where he was crouching on the windowsill by Sasuke's bed. ''Why are you shouldering all of this on your own?''

''Because I am the only one who can keep all of these hidden truths of Konoha: Danzo, Orochimaru, the Uchiha, the Kyuubi...'' The pony tailed man trailed off with a shrug. ''There is a lot more to all of this than meets the Sharingan or Byakugan eye, Kakashi-san. So much more that it would make your head spin if I tried to explain it all at once.'' He looked away, out of the window, towards the Hokage Mountain. ''And we do not have the time for explanations now.''

Kakashi sighed but nodded. He knew he was lucky to have gotten this much out of the man. ''Then I will wait for that time when you can tell me everything. I, too, have carried secrets that no other knows about and I know that sharing them with even one person will make the burden a lot lighter.''

''I'm afraid that is not the case with these secrets.'' Uchiha Itachi mumbled under his breath when his once captain left through the door, looking down at his little brother.


	51. Chapter 51

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

An hour later, Kakashi was in the lobby of the hospital, musing over Uchitachi's words when his blond student had run up to him, demanding that Kakashi train him. The silver haired man wasn't really all that surprised, but he didn't have the time to train Naruto. Kabuto had so easily tricked him and would have escaped him had it not been for Uchitachi. He was losing his touch and he needed to pick up his own training. What Uchitachi said unnerved him and he had no desire to be unprepared for whatever disaster was about to strike when he had had a fair warning ahead of everyone else.

He had sent Naruto off with Ebisu, a special jonin who was bound to be able to teach him something for the last stage of the Chuunin Exams while Kakashi himself prepared for whatever Uchitachi suspected - or knew, as he couldn't quite get a good read on that man - was coming. He knew he should pay more attention to the blond, but Naruto will be fine with whatever Ebisu decides to teach him while Kakashi was more worried about Sasuke, to be honest. He was thinking of teaching Sasuke the Chidori, but that was risky for a revenge driven kid like Sasuke. He may not think revenge to be the most important thing anymore, but he still wanted to avenge his family and having such a technique in his arsenal may embolden him a bit too much.

But other than possibly training Sasuke - he has time to think about that until the boy actually wakes up - he has to train himself. He should have gone searching for Uchitachi and asked the man to spar with him, but the ANBU had apparently left the building with a message with a nurse to be delivered to Kakashi that he will be seeing the Hokage now. The younger man had been suspecting Kakashi would seek him out and had left before the silver haired man could do so, making Kakash, once again, wonder just _who_ their ANBU friend was.

Never the less, he was happy to have Uchitachi on their - as in Team 7's - side, because he would have never been able to pull off the things he had in the last 24 hours had it not been for the ANBU. Sasuke would have still had the seal, if suppressed, but could have ended up dead right about now. Kakashi had only made it here in time because the raven that Uchitachi had left with Naruto had suddenly started making a Morse code beat with its beak against the metal railing during the drama when Gai jumped in to save Lee from Gaara's final attack that would have surely killed the boy and Kakashi had left in a puff of smoke, barely making it in time to stop Kabuto.

Then again, maybe it wasn't barely on time since Uchitachi had been there and would have surely protected Sasuke, but you get the point. Kuro Onyx and Uchitachi had made things easier on them since the moment they had met the raven haired man and his raven when the ANBU had saved Sasuke and Naruto from Utsukushi. If it hadn't been for them, who knows if they would have even left the Land of Demons at all.

But something about Uchitachi tugged at his mind, trying to get his brain to connect the dots he couldn't even see. For some unimaginable reason, Kakashi was sure he knew the man from _somewhere_ but he didn't know where and it was frustrating the hell out of him!

But maybe he should focus on finishing his own training as soon as he can, because Sasuke is not one for dillydallying and it's only a matter of time before he wakes up and demands Kakashi train him.

That was good, because his opponent was Gaara and that kid unnerved _Kakashi_. Sasuke will need some _serious_ training.

00000

Naruto won't lie and say that he hadn't been _beyond_ pissed when Kakashi-sensei passed him off to another jonin even before Naruto fully got his request out of his mouth. He'll forgive him because Kakashi was probably planning on training Sasuke - the teme needed it even more than him, since his opponent was Gaara - but it still sucks that he would just pass him off like that.

And to leave him with that Closet Pervert of all people! The sun glasses wearing jonin had been real unpleasant when they met the first time around, but at least he wasn't looking at Naruto now as if he were the Kyuubi anymore. That had been really annoying the last time and at least Naruto gave back as good as he got - only in a non-hateful way. The Sexy no Jutsu was the farthest thing from hateful, after all.

At least he had some fun running away from the Closet Pervert for an hour or so when he got bored and just tried hiding, not really caring anymore. Ebisu, of course, found him since he seemed to be just as perverted as the billboard announcing the newest edition of Kakashi-sensei's favorite porn book was and he had nearly orgasmed just seeing it. Naruto shuddered to thank about what Kakashi-sensei's reaction had been or will be when he sees it.

Anyway, Ebisu had found him and even treated him to ramen at Ichiraku's! That was a big plus for him in Naruto's book. He had then explained how he had planned to start off Naruto's training and explained that Naruto needed to work on his chakra control. Naruto had nearly snorted his entire bowl of ramen through his nose when he heard that. As if Naruto himself didn't know that! It's something he and Kurama had been trying to solve ever since before the Genin Games! The problem was that Naruto had his own chakra - which was above average, or so Kurama said - reserves and he had the additional chakra from Kurama. Ebisu _did_ mention something like that but tried to steer the conversation _away_ from the topic as if it had burned him. It was to be expected. The law still states that anyone even daring to so much as _think_ to mention the fact that Naruto is the Kyuubi no Yoko's Jinchuuriki, they are to be taken care of _immediately_ , and not in a good way.

The point was, Naruto had shitty chakra control that the Closet Pervert wanted to help him improve. The _problem_ was that Naruto couldn't ask Ebisu to possibly check and fix his seal, because the man would probably freak and stab him in the gut. That's why he had wanted Kakashi-sensei to be the one to train him. Kakashi-sensei knew he had the Kyuubi inside him and that the fox's power leaked out some times. Kakashi-sensei would check his seal without batting an eyelash while anyone else would panic and try to kill him.

And so Naruto had said goodbye to the possibility of getting Kurama back any time soon and resigned himself to some boring training at the hot springs he knew he couldn't complete with something messing with his seal and, as a result, his chakra flow. At least he was getting the hang of it, but he won't be able to complete it unless the problem with his seal was solved.

And as if the heavens were mocking him, they ran into _another_ pervert, a _supper pervert_ who was _damn proud_ of it! And he knocked the closet pervert out in a single hit! It wasn't as embarrassing as Naruto's victory over the man, bit it was still silly how quickly he went down.

He was a strange old man (in his forties or fifties but that was old as far as Naruto was concerned) who wore strange dark red robes and traditional wooden sandals you rarely saw anyone wear unless it was a summer festival or some special ceremony. He had long white hair that actually _wasn't_ a result of aging but in fact his natural hair color and he had strange tear track, red markings on his face. He was tall, taller than Kakashi-sensei, and he seemed to be in good shape. The frog he sat on that had defeated Ebisu was cool, too, but it disappeared soon after the fight was over. The man had been about to return to peeping on women in the baths (the reason Ebisu picked a fight with him to begin with) when Naruto had realized he had just lost _another_ sensei and that he had _no_ _one_ to train him! And it was all the perverts fault!

So of course Naruto, in true Naruto fashion, had demanded that the man train him, only to be turned down because - and he had been shocked to learn this, although he doesn't really know why, as it was clear the man was a pervert - he had to spy on more hot girls as research for the newest addition of his book, the Icha Icha Paradise, the little orange book Kakashi-sensei would give his right arm for. Naruto, of course, didn't care if he had to find the cure to an incurable disease - well, not really, but he had been having a pretty shitty day so far and so he was venting a little - since he had not only interrupted but also completely _stopped_ his training and he had only a month to prepare for his fight against _Neji_ (yeah, they were the first fight, too), a battle he _must_ win and show off all his skills in. A feat far harder due to the lack of Kurama and his advice. If only he at least had the Kyuubi back he was sure he would have been able to even train on his own. But _no_! That snake freak just _had_ to go and somehow lock Kurama away. The bastard.

So what was poor little Naruto to do when he, once again, lacked a sensei to teach and train him? Why, he demanded of the old pervert to do it! But the white haired man refused and vanished before Naruto could start arguing with him. Too bad for him that Naruto never quit once he set his mind on doing something. That Ero-sennin was going to train him for the Chuunin Exams even if it was the last thing Naruto ever did!

And so he started following the man all around Konoha, interrupting a few more 'research session' and his many failed flirtations with the pretty women he would dare try and make a move on. After running around all of Konoha, through both the woods and the streets, following that pervy sage for two hours, searching for a damn strange melon and then eating it and doing _next to no training at all_ , Naruto was pissed all over again!

"Data gathering, my ass!" And it showed quite a bit how annoyed he was when he started talking like his inhabitant. "You just want to peek at girls in the bath again!" He ignored the man's hand waving that was supposed to shut him up. He was too angry and annoyed to care that he was causing a scene. Besides, it's not as if the villagers could hate him _more_ than they already do! "I don't have the time to sit around doing nothing! I need to train like all hell and become stronger than everyone else so I can win in the Chuunin Exams-"

"I don't care." The man interrupted childishly and that was the last straw for Naruto. With or without Kurama, he was going to kick this asshole's ass if it's the last thing he does! _'I mean, who the hell does he think he is, this Ero-sennin! All he cares about are girls' asses and boo ... bs. Kukuku.'_ He knew that should have that sound escaped his lips, he would have freaked everyone in the hundred miles radius with how sinister he would probably sound. That's why he held it in. But he couldn't help but think it. He just thought up the absolutely _perfect_ way of getting Ero-sennin to train him!

Without further ado, just as the white haired man was about to move to walk pass him, Naruto put his hands together in a hand seal that has been the down fall of many. "Sexy no Jutsu!" The man blinked a few times when a puff of smoke like when someone is using henge surrounded the tween before his jaw hit the floor when an absolutely _gorgeous_ and drop dead _sexy_ young girl appeared in front of him with huge ... ahem, assets, long, flowing blond hair in two pigtails and narrow waist. Completely in the nude with only two thin clouds hiding that which would make "her" a "woman".

Naruto smirked inside when the expected reaction happened. The pervy sage - and the Closet Pervert, who has been following them for quite some time now - both released very unmanly screams of surprise and excitement when the pretty sixteen year old girl was presented to them in all her _naked_ glory, their noses bloodier than Kiba's had been after Naruto was through with him in their last fight earlier that day. Ebisu's nosebleed was so strong that he was even catapulted into the nearby well while the white haired man was now all but worshiping his Sexy no Jutsu's form.

Naruto opened his eyes sexily (and a part of him was praying that the teme was nowhere in sight, because this would be so fucking embarrassing) and barely held back an evil chuckle when he saw how bulged the hermit's eyes were and how widely opened his mouth was. Deciding to add insult to injury, Naruto concentrated on making his cheeks blush lightly and made sure his voice was high and sweet. "Please don't stare so much ... I'm getting embarrassed."

The old pervert might as well have been set on fire. "You're my type of girl," he said dreamily as he started circling Naruto and studying his form from every angel. "What do you call this technique?"

Still in girl form, Naruto smiled cutely and placed a finger near his full lips. "Um ... I call it the Sexy no Jutsu."

"I like you!" The white haired man yelled, pointing ten fingers to him, as if saying he was giving Naruto 10 points. "You pass!" Now Naruto couldn't help but think this man was an idiot. "You're a genius!"

Naruto perked up at this. "Eh! Does this mean you will supervise my training?"

"Yes, but under one condition." The hermit said and the blond put on his best pouty expression, chewing on a finger. He couldn't help it, he was just that good. The man was already wrapped around his little finger.

"Condition? What type of condition?"

After another minor nosebleed and some mumbles through drooling, Naruto finally understood his request. "You must stay in that form whenever you're around me."

That got the blond pissed off more than all the shit combined. He released his technique and pointed at the older male. "Hey! You _are_ just a pervert, you Ero-sennin!"

"No, I am no ordinary pervert! I am a super pervert!" The man declared and rather creepily and proudly, too. Naruto started shaking. _'Damn it ... He openly admitted it, too ...'_ "But since you were so determined, I will humor you. But only for today." The man said and all of Naruto's irritation seemed to vanish. _Finally_ , he was going to get some training done!

00000

Half an hour later, Naruto wondered why he had even gotten so excited. The old man had just told him to continue from where he had left off and had then returned to watching some girls bathing in the river not too far away from them, not even looking at Naruto and what he was doing. By this point, the blond had gotten too tired to care or be angry anymore.

With Sasuke in the hospital (oh, yeah, did Naruto mention Kakashi-sensei hadn't _let_ him visit the Uchiha? No? Well, the masked pervert _hadn't_ , something about Naruto probably breaking the equipment or causing a commotion or some unwanted trouble. He and Kakashi will be having _words_ as soon as the blond could pin him down the next time he sees him) and Kurama still sealed away (as in, so they couldn't even communicate), Naruto had never felt so alone in his entire life. It was depressing, really. He hadn't always been able to talk with the Kyuubi or see the Uchiha on a daily basis and although he had been lonely, it had been bearable. But after so much time spent as almost the center of both of their attentions, Naruto had gotten so used to it that he severely missed their presence. With no Sasuke to distract him or no Kurama to comment all the time, Naruto had finally seen how little people wanted to interact with him.

He was lonely and depressed and he didn't know what to do. He had no idea when either Kurama or Sasuke will be available for him again, but he severely doubted it would be soon. He was hanging by a thread and he needed them to pull him up. They were his dearest most closest precious persons and he was worried sick about them both. He couldn't even check on Sasuke...

Hearing yet another perverted chuckle coming from the pervert, Naruto got fed up and used his Sexy no Jutsu to make the hentai look away from the real girls, only to transform back into himself even before the man fully turned around. He first looked confused, then disappointed, then annoyed and was about to snap at the blond but Naruto just crossed his arms over his bare and wet chest. "Would you please be so kind as to watch over my training so you could give me pointers?" He asked in a highly annoyed voice and the man rolled his eyes before shooing Naruto towards the water. Naruto rolled his own blue eyes and started molding chakra to his feet when the man suddenly called to him.

"Hey, wait a second." Naruto stopped and locked blue eyes on him.

"What is it, Ero-sennin?"

A vein started throbbing at the name and the man growled in annoyance. "Would you please stop calling me that, brat? My name is Jiraiya the great!" When the blond just looked at him blankly, Jiraiya sighed and waved for Naruto to come closer. The Kyuubi vessel did so with skight weariness but the sage ignored it. "Try molding some chakra again."

Naruto spared another moment to give him the 'you're crazy' look before doing as he said and molding chakra. Like always, no matter how much chakra he called upon, most of it hit a wall or something and couldn't get past it. Naruto was tempted to growl like the demon he hosted when he felt a hand tracing the place his seal would be and he started chuckling despite himself.

Jiraiya, though, found this to be no laughing matter. He found it no wonder that the boy couldn't correctly mold chakra. Yondaime had sealed a biju in him and now _that_ seal has been tampered with. It was messing up the boy's chakra flow quite spectacularly and the seal placed there meant to protect him was now causing damage. In fact, it was so harmful that it could have only been placed by one person. _'Must have been Orochimaru,'_ he thought as he cracked his fist. He needed to undo whatever it was that Orochimaru has done because even he could sense that the Kyuubi's and the boy's chakra were so throughly mixed together that separating it as it has been would probably kill them both. "Kid, keep you hands up." His request was met with hesitant compliance and confused, blinking blue eyes as he prepared for the jutsu behind his back.

Then suddenly Jiraiya's cheery face disappeared and he slammed his five fingers against Naruto's stomach, the same five places Orochimaru had hit. "Gogyo Kaiin!" Naruto let out a pained gasp and fell on his but a few feet away, his skin smoking slightly from where Jiraiya removed Orocimaru's Five Elements Seal.

Naruto grunted and was about to start yelling at the old pervert when he suddenly felt a rush of warmth go through his entire being. He coughed a few times while he got his breathing in order before he realized he could hear clanging in his head. Blue eyes were side open and he was on his feet and running towards the water in seconds, much to Jiraiya's stupefaction. Naruto easily molded chakra and nearly cried in relief when it met no blocks and he could walk on water as though it was hard land. He cheered and allowed himself to slip into the water, lying on his back as a laugh escaped him.

And then, without and hesitation, he dived into the deepest corners of his mind, not hearing Jiraiya's panicked voice as his body began to sink.


	52. Chapter 52

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

Naruto all but ran down the corridors of his mind towards the instant clanging that was leading him in a very familiar direction. Little tears were gathering in his eyes the closer he got but he promised himself he wouldn't cry in front of that fuzz butt! But, damn! He missed the annoying fox! And so he put in a last sprint as he neared the light at the end of the corridor, where he once again found himself in front of the enormous cage holding the most powerful of the nine biju, the Kyuubi no Kutsune. The demon fox was currently trying with all its might to break the cage doors holding him prisoner, sure that if he could break them down he would be able to contact Naruto again.

The tears, unbidden as they were, still fell and Naruto didn't give a shit. "KURAMA!"

Kurama instantly stopped trying to destroy his prison at the sound of the much missed voice and red eyes locked on the blond, widening in surprise and delight. **"Naruto! Kit! I was so worried! I could hardly** **hear or see what was going on! Are you hurt? How did you break the Five Elements Seal?"**

Naruto ran through the bars and right up to where Kurama lowered his head. The boy jumped onto Kurama's cheek and hugged him somewhere between his right eye and ear, enjoying the warmth and the softness of Kurama's fur. "I didn't. I think that Ero-sennin did."

 **"Ero-sennin?"** The orange fox questioned even as he stayed perfectly still so as not to dislodge Naruto. Damn, he had gotten lonely without the blond boy. He had actually missed his little kit.

Naruto laughed at the incredulous tone and buried his face deeper in the orange fur. "I have so much to tell you, fuzz butt, that I'm not even sure where to start. You missed quite a bit, dattebayo."

 **"Then starts from the beginning."** The fox replied in a bland voice and settled more comfortably, preparing himself for the long but interesting story this was bound to be. Naruto smiled a great big, sunny grin before sitting down beside the Kyuubi's ear.

"Just tell me what's the last thing you remember, so I know what the 'beginning' is."

 **"Hmm. The last thing I remember?"** Kurama mused before a growl emitted from his throat threateningly, but Naruto wasn't afraid. He knew he was in no danger of his inhabitant, so he just waited it out as nine tails slashed around through the air angrily. **"The last thing I remember is Orochimaru about to do the Five Elements Seal during our fight in the Forest of Death."**

"Orochimaru?" The blond asked, narrowing his eyes. "That snake bastard?"

 **"Yes, him. He is one of the three Legendary Sannin, who have fought in the Third Shinobi War and-"** The demon fox stopped talking when he saw the disinterested look on his host's face. Red eyes rolled in fond exasperation before giving a huff. **"Never mind. Anyway, that's the last thing I remember** **experiencing** **fully and freely of the outside world before the seal sealed my seal."**

"That sounds strange," Naruto said after a moment and Kurama groaned at the simplicity of his Jinchuuriki.

 **"Are you going to tell me what happened after or are you going to continue** **making** **idle chitchat all day long?"**

It was now Naruto's turn to huff and he crossed his arms with a pout. "I just wanted to listen to your voice for a little while longer, since I've been lonely without you ... " The last part was whispered but Kurama heard and his red eyes softened. He brought up a tail and carefully placed it half around Naruto, who snuggled into the soft, bushy appendage, eyes firmly locked away from his inhabitant, not wanting to further embarrass himself with the blush currently staining his cheeks.

 **"It's okay, brat. I missed you, too."**

"I was so worried about you," the blond admitted.

 **"How do you think I felt?"** The biju asked with a raised brow. **"I could feel you were in trouble, fighting or just upset and confused and I couldn't do anything to help you at all. I could only hope that Uchiha brat and that Uchitachi guy would be able to help you out until we found a way to reconnect again. You're fine, so they must have done a decent job. They even managed to convince you to destroy those hideus clothes!"** He took a pointed look at the lack of the kill me orange jacket and the half shredded pants. He didn't mind the color orange, but Naruto had been wearing too much of it. He had been like a nean sign that states "Kill me please" in the shinobi world. Kurama had no doubt that the blond will buy more orange clothes, but perhaps Kurama could persuade him to buy something black, too, so he'd be more inconspicuous and attract less enemies.

"Hey! I like my clothes!"

 **"And that's the problem."**

Naruto ignored him and continued his protests. "And it wasn't the teme that's been looking after me but rather the other way around, since he's been hurt in his fight against that Orikamuru or whatever you said his name was."

 **"Orochimaru,"** Kurama automatically corrected, his eyes furrowing in a glare. **"And what do you mean, he's been hurt?"**

Naruto glared this time and shrugged his shoulders angrily. "Neither Sasuke nor Sakura-chan wanted to tell me and Kakashi-sensei is just being his annoying, secretive self, so I really have no idea."

Kurama resisted the urge to go on a rampage about Uchihas and instead counted to ten before focusing on his host and the pout on his face, despite the obvious worry in his eyes. He noticed how worn out Naruto seemed, but he was getting better and better by the second. With Kurama's chakra once again free, Naruto's own chakra could flow freely, too, and he was bound to be his old bubbly self in no time. That is, if he can stop worrying about his partner. The big fox sighed, the hot air stirring the water of his cage. **"Maybe if you tell me all that happened in the time we were ... disconnected, I could tell you my opinion and we can go about fixing it - if we** **can** **\- from there?"**

"Right," the blond nodded and cleared his throat. "Okay, so, it was Chouji and Shikamaru who woke me up like, the morning after the fight. Apparently, both Sasuke and I were knocked out sometime during the fight but that snake freak didn't get our scroll because of my brilliant plan," here a large grin stretched across tanned, scarred cheeks and Kurama chuckled at his host's childish glee at his own pranking skills. "So Sakura-chan watched over us for the night until those freaky Sound guys attacked in the morning. With the help of Bushy Eyebrows and Chouji, Shikamaru and Ino, Sakura-chan was able to hold them off until the teme woke up and managed to chase them away. That's how we got the second scroll needed for the Exam. Then Sasuke and I went fishing and he seemed fine, if a bit beat up, but seeing as what we've all been through, that was to be expected. While we were resting, that creeper Kabuto came out of nowhere and propositioned we travel together to the Tower, but I remembered you telling me to keep away from him and not to trust him, so I said no and Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme followed my lead. We made it to the Tower later on our own, only to get into a fight with that guy who interrupted me while I was doing my business on the first day-"

Kurama smirked and Naruto glared at him before continuing.

"We fought them - well, mostly me because Sasuke had seemed unwell and had almost collapsed just before that - and then made it to the Tower, where we were greeted by Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and Uchitachi-san."

 **"Uchitachi? What was he doing there?"**

"Must've been on some mission or something," the boy replied with a shrug and Kurama frowned.

 **"He was probably sent to watch over you and Sasuke after they found out Orochimaru was back and was interested in you guys."**

"Maybe. Anyway, he was called away by the Hokage and then a few hours later, the preliminary rounds started with Sasuke being the first to fight and against one of Kabuto's teammates. The teme won, of course, but he has been really roughened up. Kakashi-sensei and Uchitachi-san took him away but Kakashi-sensei returned after Sakura-chan's match against Ino - neither got to the next round - and said Sasuke was fine and that was when it was my turn to fight Kiba-"

 **"You fought that mutt again?"** Kurama asked in a tone that closely resembled a whine and Naruto snickered. Trust the demon fox to get annoyed with fighting the same people. **"I felt you won but I didn't know who against or how. What did you do?"** He asked when he saw the victorious smirk on Naruto's face that looked awfully smug. It would seem his kit has been spending too much time around the Uchiha, as he was adopting his mannerisms.

"I made one of the strongest stink bombs I could with the provided materials."

Kurama blinked a few times before he roared with laughter as Naruto sent him the memories of the fight. Ah, his kit was brilliant! **"So what happened after you won?"**

"Kakashi-sensei left during the ending of Bushy Eyebrows' fight against Gaara-"

 **"How did he fight?"**

Naruto blinked at the interruption in confusion but he shrugged it off and sent Kyuubi the images. Kurama observed it and sighed. He had little doubt that this Gaara kid will end up fighting Naruto. The blond hadn't notived _all_ the times Gaara had throughly studied him but he had noticed most of them and knew to be weary of him. The redhead will have a difficult time getting a jump on Naruto, especially now that Kurama was back. "He was really brutal."

 **"So we have who to fight and who to train you?"**

"I have Neji as my first opponent and my supervisor was supposed to be the Closet Pervert-"

 **"Supposed to be?"** Kurama interrupted to ask and a frown marred his furry face. **"And why not Kakashi?"** Man, if he was ever allowed to take over for even five minutes, he was going to scare the shit out of that moron. How dare he not train his kit!

"I think Kakashi-sensei is going to train Sasuke, and the teme needs it more, since he'll be fighting Gaara." Naruto defended his sensei and frowned in worry for his friend. Sasuke hadn't even seen how Gaara fought. He will probably be informed by Kakashi but still ... Words won't reveal what the Sharingan would, Naruto knew that much.

 **"If you get the chance, tell him to never, _ever_ knock that creeper out."** Kurama said in a grave voice. **"Believe me, that's the worst move he could possibly make. That's how Shukaku will get control."**

"Wha-? Who's Shuka-?" But before he could finish his question, a sudden surge of foreign chakra surged through his body, forcing his mind back into the real world, startling bith him and his inhabitant. When he opened his blue eyes the next time, it wasn't to the sight of his mind space but rather to the old man with long white hair and red markings on his face.

Jiraiya sighed when Naruto blinked up at him disorientedly. "Finally! You had me worried for a moment there, brat. I was going to take you to the hospital if that didn't wake you up." Naruto blinked groggily again before trying to sit up, wondering why his body suddenly felt so heavy. Large hands pushed down on his shoulders, forcing him to lay back down. "Not so fast, Naruto. You passed out and almost drowned on top of that. You need to take it easy for a while."

"What?" The blond yelled in alarm and felt the reassuring presence of the kitsune stir to see what is going on. Immediately noticing the aches, Kurama sent his healing chakra through Naruto's body and Jiraiya jumped a foot into the air when he noticed small wisps of steam emitting from Naruto's flesh as any remaining cuts, scratches or bruises were healed.

"Naruto-"

"Oh, this?" The blond said flippantly, not even caring that Ero-sennin saw the Kyuubi at work. Besides, he was more than aware that it had been the pervert that had fixed his seal, so the man must have already been aware of the Kyuubi no Yoko's presence inside him and he had wanted the fox's chakra free again. Whether he knew Naruto and Kurama could communicate was unknown but unlikely. If he had known, he probably wouldn't have helped him, right?

Right?

Naruto groaned. Somehow, he knew the old man would help him anyway and he didn't know why.

"I see." Jiraiya mumbled to himself. "So not only are you aware of the Kyuubi no Yoko inside of you, but you know that it's supposed to heal you, too. I wonder what else you know."

"Not really. It's more of a guess. A former Academy teacher, Mizuki, told me about it-"

"Why that little-"

"-when he was trying to kill me and Iruka-sensei-"

"When I get my hands on him-" Jiraiya continued to fume with every word that left Naruto's mouth but the blond ignored him and prowled on.

"So I know about the Kyuubi. As for the healing thing, well, I _am_ a ninja and I _do_ get hurt only for the wounds to heal rather quickly. I got used to it." The shrug was perfectly placed and it only made the story all the more believable. Jiraiya continued staring at him disbelievingly, suspicion still clear in his eyes so Naruto decided to steer the subject away from this topic. He frowned and even allowed his left eyebrow to twitch, letting out a growl. "Why can't I get back to training? I need to get stronger for the Chuunin Exams!"

Jiraiya shook his head and stopped thinking about the Yondaime Hokage, his seals and his reasons and instead focused on the blue eyed blond before him. Orochimaru had plans for the boy, no doubt, what with the seal placed on him. He didn't know _what_ Orochimaru wanted, but Jiraiya wasn't going to allow him to fulfill those plans and wants regarding the Kyuubi host. "Right, well, since you seem to have mastered walking on water and you know how to climb up solid objects with chakra suction, I think it's time to teach you a new technique! The Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

 ** _Naruto, why_ exactly _haven't you told me you've gotten_ Jiraiya of the three Legendary Sannin _to be your supervisor?_**

 _'I didn't even get to that part before we were interrupted!'_ The blond defended himself and was about to say more but was interrupted by his curiosity when Jiraiya started making hand seals confidently and then a loud poof and smoke erupted from beneath the frog hermit. When the smoke cleared up, a large frog carried the Sannin on its back, the man himself striking a cool pose.

"So? You want to learn it?"

Blue eyes sparkled with excitement and glee. "Hell yeah, dattebayo!"


	53. Chapter 53

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

Jiraiya couldn't stop the beads of sweat that were rolling down the side of his face as he stared at the emotionless white and red mask of the young ANBU before him. Said man was holding twin swords firmly against the Sannin's neck and Jiraiya didn't dare move as he recognized both katanas immediately. Hell, he'd be a fool if he didn't.

One must have been a gift from the Yondaime himself, as he was sure only Minato could have gotten his hands one the Sword of Totsuka. He was sure he had seen it once on the blond Hokage's desk, although he had never seen the Yondaime use it himself.

The past week had been rather pleasant, mostly consisting of his 'research' while Naruto trained his summoning technique. It would seem that despite his seal being free again, there was great trouble for Naruto to control the immense chakra he possessed. It was to be expected, as the Kyuubi no Yoko had great power and Naruto had obviously had little training in controlling his _own_ chakra, let alone the demon's. The boy had great stamina but no control what so ever. The worst part?

He couldn't seem to call upon the Kyuubi's chakra when he needed it, if his life wasn't in peril.

After a week of Naruto trying - and failing - to summon a grown frog, no matter how big it was, Jiraiya decided to intervene as Naruto will obviously keep failing at this rate, even with how much he tried. He just couldn't get the chakra right. Now, Jiraiya suspected it might have something to do with the fact that Naruto's chakra flow was blocked by sealing away the power he could usually so easily draw upon, but he didn't know whether Naruto knew _how_ to draw upon the Kyuubi's power. That would be, as the Nara would say, troublesome.

And so Jiraiya had set about making sure he force taught Naruto to draw upon that power. Well, not _immediately,_ as he didn't want to accidentally cause the kid to die with regrets, so he had set about making one of the greatest, funniest day in the boy's life by making Naruto do all the things he loved doing. Jiraiya treated him to lunch (he wasn't all that surprised it was ramen), walking through the village and chatting with people he could call friends (that pink haired girl reminded him awfully a lot of his own teammate from his younger days and he wasn't exactly surprised that the kid was under Kakashi's command; and those three kids were so cute. Who would have thought Sarutobi-sensei's grandson was so lively! And he called the Hokage jii-chan!), doing things Naruto would never dare do otherwise and many other things. The talk with that chuunin Iruka was touching and Jiraiya kind of feared what would happen if Naruto couldn't do it.

His fear of such a situation only got worse when Naruto couldn't find his best friend anywhere, despite the slightly older boy still needing to be in the hospital. The blond had tried finding out where he was from his other friends, but no one knew and Kakashi seemed to disappear right when Naruto was about to yell out the question when he saw him on the street.

But other than that, he made sure to make Naruto as happy as possible. It was definitely a lot harder to do as Naruto seemed to, at times, space out for minutes on end, staring blankly ahead but still being able to avoid or dodge obstacles so he wouldn't fall. Jiraiya chalked it up to wordy for "the teme" as Naruto called his friend, but he would catch the blond repressing snickers, growling, frowning, pouting and so on every now and then, as if he were having a silent conversation with someone but the genin never uttered a word. Jiraiya decided to let him be and question him another time.

After he made sure Naruto was sufficiently happy, Jiraiya lead them deep into the forest, near that one big believed-to-be bottomless canon and he pushed Naruto with a chakra induced hit right over the cliff and let the boy fall, silently praying that Naruto will manage to save himself but if he couldn't, Jiraiya's help would come far too late.

He had watched as the boy tried to stop his descent with chakra suction but that wasn't going to help, as the walls were too smooth from centuries of rain and other waters molding the rock. Jiraiya had to bite his lip to stop himself from cursing his own stupid mind for coming up with this but, in his heart, he knew this was the only way. He had to force Naruto to grab the Kyuubi's power instead of just waiting for the damned fox to give it to him so that the two of them don't die.

Of course, like many of his other plans (but not all!) in the past, this plan backfired spectacularly. In more ways than one. First off, Naruto _did_ manage to tap into the Kyuubi's powers - Jiraiya had sighed in relief when he heard the popping sound of a kuchiyose being successfully summoned - and that was a great big success in Jiraiya's plan. The first problem arrived when Jiraiya saw just _whom_ Naruto had summoned.

Gamabunta, the boss frog of all frogs, was the biggest frog anyone could summon. He was orange, he wore a kimono, smoked a pipe and was one hell of a swordsman -er frog with a katana. He had a vile temper and a boss like complex, almost as if he were the head of a frog mafia. He often didn't answer anyone's summons just because he didn't feel like it, not even in Jiraiya's case. He did, however, greatly respect Namikaze Minato and had always dutifully answered every call. Gamabunta was also the kuchiyose that helped Minato out when the Yondaime was fighting the Kyuubi no Yoko twelve years ago.

Naruto had really summoned trouble.

Jiraiya, knowing Gamabunta will be pissed and pissed at _him_ , slowly and stealthily made his way away from the canon, through the forest, back towards the village, not wanting Gamabunta to catch him and stomp all over him for 'allowing a stupid kid to summon me with no good reason'. He heard Naruto and the giant frog arguing in the distance (wow, he never knew someone could be so loud to be heard so clearly from such a distance!) and he wished Naruto all the luck in the world, because he was damn well going to need it, planning to go do some 'research' and in his perversion, he didn't even notice until it was too late and two swords crossed at his Adam's apple in a clear threat by a raven haired ANBU.

If the swords weren't where they were, Jiraiya would have gulped, but he didn't want to bleed to death, so he stayed perfectly still. He almost even refrained from breathing as he observed the clearly fuming man in front of him.

"May I ask," poison might as well have dripped in big, fat drops from his mouth with the seemingly cool and calm tone the younger was using, but Jiraiya had been friends with Orochimaru and he knew how to distinguish the rage underneath. It was like the calm before the storm and Jiraiya would _never_ fall for that trick again. "Why would you throw Naruto-sama down a cliff like that?"

Jiraiya's eyes widened for two reasons. One was because this man had obviously been close enough for him to see what the white haired man had done, yet Jiraiya had never felt even a hint of his presence. And the second was the way he addressed Naruto. Not even Konohamaru and his friends (who adored Naruto and often called him 'oyabun') showed this much respect for Naruto as this man did and the Sannin could tell that it was sincere.

Shit, he had just got himself into a whole shitload of trouble, hadn't he?

"I was just trying to help him." Jiraiya defended himself, making sure to speak carefully so his throat doesn't end up being slit, accidentally or by accidentally pissing the man off. He didn't even dare _think_ of maybe using substitution or some - _any_ \- other jutsu for he could feel the eyes behind the mask locked on him in such a way that even the slightest movement would be obvious and he feared the man might act accordingly. He didn't know how the other got his hands on Kusanagi and the Sword of Totsuka but he didn't want to test out just how _sharp_ those legendary swords were.

"By endangering his life?" The other growled out and Jiraiya repressed another gulp.

"I don't know if you know just _who_ Naruto is and what power he carries in himself," the snort that he received told him that the young man knew _everything_ about that and Jiraiya wanted to scowl. "But he has had a seal put on him that has greatly disturbed his chakra flow. I thought a near death experience might kick it back into place."

Uchitachi finally withdrew his swords, but he didn't put them away. Oh, what a _wonderful_ day he was having (please note the sarcasm). In fact, this whole week has been rather shitty, what with Sandaime often calling him in for chats about the defense plans he was making for the village. He wanted Itachi's opinion on _everything_ , especially on what Orochimaru might be after.

So, as a result, he had only seen both his younger brother and his charge, like, three times this entire week and he had grown worried. So he was a protective older brother! Sue him. It had kept the two alive and safe for twelve years, so he must be doing _something_ right.

He had hoped both boys would be training together but he knew that that, even in normal circumstances, wouldn't of happened. Naruto-sama and his otouto planned on being the last two standing so that they could fight each other, to measure one another by each other. They wanted to surprise the other with new moves, so they had to train separately in order to keep any new moves a secret. And as great as their devotion to their training was, this situation was tougher on Itachi, who had to watch over them.

He had visited Sasuke and Kakashi first, sending Kuro Onyx to watch over Naruto while the blond practiced the Kuchiyose no Jutsu under the (not so) watchful eye of Jiraiya of the Sannin. Itachi had figured Naruto-sama would be safe with the old perverted hermit, as Jiraiya was more than acquainted with the blond's situation. He had even fixed the problem with the seal and Itachi had been able to tell almost immediately that the Kyuubi vessel's chakra was back to normal. So he had left his raven with them and instead focused on Sasuke, who - as he had predicted - left the hospital the morning after he was admitted, fully healed with only a small scar to show for all the shit Orochimaru put him through.

He wasn't so surprised that Kakashi-san had been going through some of his own rigorous training when he and his younger brother found him. It was just the type of person the silver haired man was. Kabuto would have escaped them had Itachi not been there. Kakashi would feel ashamed and would want to become stronger. But he was leaving his two students who had passed onto the Final Stage of the Chuunin Exams stranded. Or would have, had Sasuke not come searching for him. Though maybe Kakashi had planned on it from the start, as he had left Naruto-sama to Ebisu-san, who then passed the blond to Jiraiya. Really, they were passing his charge around like a hot patato!

But both boys were doing fine with their training. Naruto seemed to be having some difficulties but Itachi didn't doubt that the blond will get it with time. He had honestly been more worried about Sasuke and the after affects of the Cursed Seal and its rather forced removal. But the younger raven was just fine. In fact, he seemed stronger and more determined than ever to get stronger. He did have that great increase in chakra that allowed him to practice more and both Itachi and Kakashi were pleased with his progress. To learn a new element manipulation in a week was impressive to say the least, especially since he had been a genin for only a handful of months. Itachi was very proud of his little brother.

But he hadn't even had the chance to go see his little brother training today because Sandaime had once again called him in for a meeting to appoint certain ANBU to certain posts and Itachi, as the only person who seemed to know which ANBU were secretly working for Danzo. He and the Hokage then spent two hours arranging and rearranging formations when Kuro Onyx suddenly sent a signal to him that Naruto was in danger. He had jerked up and vanished in a blink of an eye, leaving a befuddled Hiruzen behind as he arrived at the scene of Jiraiya pushing Naruto over a cliff.

And then the man had the cheek to turn tail and run when Gamabunta was summoned!

Well, Itachi wasn't going to allow that.

But now that he had suitably scared the wits out of Jiraiya, Uchitachi withdrew his swords but didn't replace them yet. The treat was still needed for the moment. "There are better ways to teach someone other than almost killing them."

Jiraiya seemed to relax when the blades drew away and he crossed his arms. "There are, but I honestly think Naruto learns best in situations like these. If anything, he had just perfected Kuchiyose no Jutsu and chakra suction. That's one step closer to gaining the chakra control he desperately needs."

"Be that as it may, should you do that again," the younger said, making a show of slowly sliding the two swords into their sheathes and allowing them to glint in the light of the noon sun to show the subtle threat. "I can promise you that you will not like the consequences, Jiraiya-sama."

"You've gotta be the first youngster to show me respect while threatening me." The white haired man said with curiosity and amusement. The ANBU ignored him and easily jumped to the top of a very tall tree, getting ready to observe his charge. Kuro Onyx arrived at his shoulder a second later. Uchitachi ignored the Sannin when he joined them in the hights, watching as Gamabunta tried to shake Naruto off but the stubborn blond held on. "He will make a fine shinobi one day."

"He is too young to be thought of as a shinobi." The raven replied, never taking his eyes off of the giant frog and the Kyuubi vessel. He raised a hand to scratch at Kuro Onyx's chest and the raven gawked in pleasure before taking off. He knew when his master wanted him to watch over someone and right now, master wanted him to watch over young master Sasuke.

Jiraiya observed the crow as it left before looking back at Uchitachi. "I know of a boy who was an ANBU at his age. And his father had already been a jonin at his age, too. His sensei was a chuunin at twelve."

"That was the time of war." Itachi never looked away or acknowledged that some of the closest people to him were mentioned or that he himself was brought up. "Wars have been absent for over sixteen years now. Longer, even. Kids should stay kids a little longer."

"You seem very attached to Naruto." The Sannin observed but Itachi didn't pay attention to him.

"After all," he said absentmindedly, remembering the warm smiles of his parents and the proud beams from Minato-sensei when he would come back with a completed mission, remembering a gentle hand messing affectionately with his low ponytail and small arms around his waist and loving black eyes gazing at him adoringly. "We all only have one childhood and that innocence is lost far too soon."

Jiraiya had nothing to say to that and they remained silent as they watched Gamabunta's efforts to shake Naruto off.

00000

It was sunset and Gamabunta had finally started tiring himself out. The blond, however, was still clinging to his back. Gamabunta had to give the boy some credit.

Inside the blond, Kurama was growling like the caged beast he was, hating the frog for wearing his host out and even causing injuries. He also wasn't very happy with Naruto at the moment, as the boy had forbidden him from helping. Something about good endurance training and chakra exercises. Kurama felt like dragging Naruto into his mind space, taking over his body, beating the stupid frog into a bloody pulp before going off to find Jiraiya to kill him for nearly killing his kit.

Naruto, though, found this actually rather fun, if exhausting. He was roughened up and insulted but Gamabunta's jumping around was like a challenge he had to beat and Naruto was never one to pass up a challenge! But he was so tired ... And just as the sun set, not even Kurama's complaining at him could keep him awake.

Uchitachi was there the second Gamsbunta caught Naruto with his tongue when the boy finally slid off. The frog for the first time clearly saw the blond ninja and he couldn't stop himself from staring. This kid was ... No way! But he was, their chakra was similar and Gamabunta - now that he focused on the boy's chakra - could feel the other chakra inside the boy that he was very familiar with and knew his once opponent was there. Talk about walking down memory lane.

And then he looked up and saw the kitsune masked ANBU waiting for the blond to be put in his arms and Gamabunta swore his past has come back to haunt him as he recognized Namikaze Minato's youngest and most loyal ANBU.

Jiraiya will have a lot of explaining to do when Gamabunta sees him next.


	54. Chapter 54

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

Naruto blinked slowly as he woke up in the late morning, lying on a far too uncomfortable bed for the liking of his sore body and with too white a ceiling overhead for it to be a welcome wake up call. The only good thing about it was Shikamaru's voice from his left and he realized that the lazy genius was reading something to him. Blue eyes blinked blearily at his childhood friend and Shikamaru stopped reading when he noticed the younger boy was awake.

"I see you've decided to join the conscious world." The lazy drawl filled out the silent room and Naruto furrowed his brow a little. What was Shikamaru doing here? "Asuma-sensei sent me here to get my ears treated last week. Today is my final check up."

"Oh, from your fight against that Sound chick."

"Yeah." The genius said and yawned. "Then I overheard some nurses talking about you being brought in last night and decided to check on you. I was surprised you were even sent here. Doesn't Sasuke watch you like a hawk?"

The blond fidgeted and couldn't fight down the blush. "Actually, I haven't seen Sasuke since his fight in the preliminaries." Shikamaru looked genuinely surprised by this before his eyes narrowed. He had actually been confident that the Uchiha would have attached the blond to his hip and drag him around so he could always protect him after the Forest of Death incidence. But then again, Sasuke had to train for his fight against Gaara while Naruto had to train for his fight against Neji. Both have very different fighting styles, so it was only logical that the two don't train together. But wait, didn't Naruto say that he hadn't seen Sasuke since the _preliminaries_? It's been over a week since then! ''I tried looking for him yesterday, but no one seems to know where he is. I asked Kiba, Chouji, Ino, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Tenten and even Shino. No one's seen the teme since then, too. I was getting really worried, but Kakashi-sensei at least told me he was fine and training hard for his match, so I guess maybe it's best if I don't bother him?''

''I don't think so.'' Shikamaru instantly replied and Naruto blinked at him a few times in surprise. ''I think Sasuke would actually be very happy to see you. He'll at least get the chance to see if you've recovered from the Forest of Death and all that jazz.''

The blond smiled at his lazy friend. ''Yeah, he'd probably relax after that, but I still don't want to interrupt his training and I don't even know where he is.''

''Then I guess it can't be helped. Man, how troublesome.'' Naruto laughed, completely relaxing in his childhood friend's presence. It seems to really have only been the stress from the Exams. When he had seen the others yesterday, they had seemed like their old selves. Well, Shino was always Shino, so he didn't count, but Kiba and Chouji were once again acting as his friends. They even apologized for some of their actions and while Kurama wanted Naruto to hold a grudge, the vessel knew it would be pointless. After all, they were only human. They were bound to act differently under stress and pressure. They weren't like Sasuke, who could stay as cold as a cube of ice, nor did they have a demon fox to keep them calm and sane during those times and Sakura was just plain used to the stress Naruto's, Sasuke's and Kakashi's shenanigans brought on a daily basis. He guessed it was only fair for them to went some pent up frustration in the way they had been doing. They couldn't exactly go find a target and spend the next few hours hitting it with all they've got.

''I agree. So, how are the others. How's your training going?''

Shikamaru shrugged. ''Ino seems to have forced herself to focus on her family's flower shop and Sakura's been spending every day training. I actually have no idea what she does but she looks exhausted by the end of the day, so I guess she's working hard. Chouji took up training a lot more seriously this time around, saying he wants to do better on the next mission that comes his way and that he wants to be prepared for the next Chuunin Exams. Kiba and Hinata have been helping Shino train and both seem to have made a full recovery, even if Kiba says that Hinata needs to take more breaks than usual. I haven't seen Neji around but Tenten tells me he's been training with her. I have no idea where Sasuke is but Lee is here, at the hospital. He still hasn't woken up after what happened with Gaara.'' The last was said in a tentative manner and both boys frowned at the thought of the redhead. Kurama even steered when Gaara was mentioned, that old sensation he has been giving off when the redhead was around emerging again. ''As for myself, I guess it's going fine. It's still so tiresome, though.''

''What about the guys from the other villages?''

''Haven't seen them and I'm thanking lady luck that that's the case.'' The Nara shrugged before he tugged something up on Naruto's bed. ''Sakura was here earlier and she left you this.'' Naruto stared in wonder at the fruit basket before diving for a shiny red apple and munching away happily. ''She and Ino had visited Chouji and Lee, since Chouji had overdone with eating this morning and got sent here.''

''Oh. Is he okay?'' Naruto asked after swallowing a big bite, half of the apple already gone. The other half quickly joined it in Naruto's stomach and the blond grabbed another one, a green apple tis time and quickly proceeded in devouring it. He thrust the casket towards Shikamaru and the genus took out one of the three banana and pealed it while he answered that Chouji was just fine and that he needed to regulate his meals for the next two days. Naruto couldn't help but snicker at that. ''Man, that must be like torture for him.''

''Yeah. Troublesome.'' Shikmaru said after a bit of his banana and the blond laughed openly this time. It felt great talking with someone his age again, since in the past week the only people he talked to were Kurama and Jiraiya. He didn't mind either but he kind of wanted to talk to his friends. He _really_ wanted to talk with Sasuke soon, but he knew that until the month was up, chances of that were slim to none at best.

''Say, Shika, maybe we could check on Bushy Eyebrows a little later, ne?''

Shikamaru blinked at the request but nodded anyway. ''Yeah, sure. I guess it wouldn't be too troublesome.''

''Alright!'' The blond cheered and the Nara shook his head, but Naruto suddenly fell silent when a bad feeling washed over the bond from Kurama's side to his before he was bombarded with the fox's yelling in his head.

 ** _Kit, if you want that guy_ alive _, you'll go to him_ now _! I can sense that Suna brat near his chakra signature!_**

 _'What!?'_ Without further ado, Naruto jumped out of his bed, not even bothering with any footwear or his clothes, running out of the hospital room in only his boxers and the hospital gown. He ignored Shikamaru's cries and raced towards Lee's room, as Kurama directed him, but he was none the less glad when he heard the black haired boy taking off after him. It took them about a minute to get there and when they did, it really _was_ a good thing Shikamaru had taken off after him, because he had only barely managed to restrain Gaara from killing Lee with his Sand Coffin. Had Shikanaru not used his Kage Mane, Gaara would have curled his fist all the way and with the sand already all over the still sleeping Lee, Gaara would have easily crushed him.

"Hey, bastard! What do you think you're doing to Bushy Eyebrows!?" Naruto demanded and Gaara turned to face them, startling Shikamaru that he could move in the bind he had over the redheads shadow. The Nara quickly tightened the bing, immobilizing Gaara with him facing them from his right side, his head turned towards them. It was only now both Konoha genin noticed that his right hand was fisting his hair and almost covering his eye, as well as the fact that enormous tremors seem to be traveling through Gaara's body. He even looked paler than normal and his eyes held this crazed look in them.

Naruto froze up when he saw what was _behind_ that look. Loneliness. How hadn't he seen that before? How hadn't hee seen Gaara's as lonely as he'd been before being assigned to Team 7 with Sasuke and Sakura under Kakashi-sensei? Before the Land of the Waves and everything that happened there. Before everything that followed. Before Sasuke ... before the teme all but demanded he be let into Naruto's life by exchanging secrets between them. Before Naruto and Kurama became so close that Naruto swore the bars of Kurama's cage looked older and weaker every time he visited his inhabitant, these days especially. How hadn't he noticed his past suffering in someone else's eyes?

"Oi, Naruto! Snap out of it!" Shikamaru's yell made the blond realize he had stretched his hand out towards Gaara and that those teal eyes were trained on him, now confusion coloring them as the redhead stared at the Kyuubi vessel.

Gaara didn't understand any of this. He didn't understand the urge, the _need_ to come here and stare at the boy he had almost killed a week ago. He had just ... stared doen at Rock Lee as he remembered the way his teacher had stood before Gaara's sand, ready to face death if it meant his student might have a chance to survive. The way he had proclaimed that he would protect the boy so similar to him in appearance and attitude with his life. They reminded Gaara of what a real father and son might look like.

They reminded Gaara just how utterly and completely alone he was.

Gaara did not have a happy childhood. He was shunned by his village, by his father, by his brother and sister and then even by the one person Gaara had actually thought loved him, his uncle. His uncle, who was ordered by his father to kill Gaara when he was only a toddler still. His uncle, who had accepted not because he had to, because it was an order from his Kazekage, but because he wanted to. Because Gaara's birth killed his beloved sister and it was all Gaara's fault. The loving uncle that had taught him so much was also the first person to teach Gaara what hatred was, how it felt to kill, what true and absolute loneliness was.

Gaara had been standing on the threshold of madness for his whole young life and his uncle had been the one to open the door and welcome Gaara in.

And that had awakened the beast.

The beast, the monster that insisted it was a biju, the Ichibi, called Shukaku, that made Gaara what he was today. He was feared and hated. People stayed away from him all the time. No one wanted to play with him or to talk with him. They looked the other way if his gaze was to accidentally brush him. When he was six, he had made one girl cry just by looking in her direction, despite not looking at _her_ but something behind her. His brother and sister thought he was a freak, the monster he housed; he could see it oh so clearly in their eyes. Their eyes that didn't yet hold hatred but held fear. And fear breeds hatred, which in turn breeds even more hatred. The cycle is never ending and every time Gaara sees those looks in people's eyes, a little more of his control on Shukaku dies.

Shukaku is constantly whispering in his ear. The demon never sleeps, never rests, waiting for the first slip in control Gaara might have that he could exploit. The raccoon like beast wanted out, but the only way it could get out would be if Gaara lost control. That could only happen if he fell asleep or had an emotional breakdown. So Gaara put himself under a jutsu that allowed his brain not to completely die after the first five years without sleep. Then he put a sort of seal on his mind and heart, to restrain his emotions. Since this seal was supposed to regenerate itself during sleep, it was considerably weaker, but it still mostly did its job. Mostly, because if allowed _Shukaku's_ emotions out in the form of a craving for death and pain.

It became the bane of his existence, but the seal couldn't be removed. He, under Shukaku's constant influence of bloodlust, started acting the same. The only way he could feel alive, the only time he could confirm his existence was when he killed. The biju would talk to him for hours on end of different way they could kill the people they saw pass by them and the worst part? He was the only thing Gaara could talk to. There was no one and nothing else. He was Gaara's only companion and wasn't that just _pathetic_.

Gaara always thought he was one of a kind. Not because he had a monster sealed away inside his body but because of this strange feeling he always felt. He felt ... strange. He saw everyone have someone and he wanted that,.but he knew he couldn't get that and it left a bitter taste in his mouth. But that aside, he knew he felt like an isolated island of sand in an ocean of beautiful water. He felt left out, cheated of those beautiful moments everyone else seemed to have. He felt ... alone, even when he was in a room full of people. He didn't understand that, but he felt he was the only one who felt like this. Him and only him. This rage, this sensation of always being alone, the need to prove his existence ... no one but him felt like this, he was sure.

Until he laid eyes on Uchiha Sasuke for the first time.

The raven haired genius had the same eyes as him, desiring power and recognition and _revenge_ , an underlining anger always present there, no matter what other emotion might flash through his eyes. Those black eyes were the eyes of someone so utterly betrayed and _alone_ that they matched Gaara's. Gaara eould know; he had spent hours studying his eyes to memorize the look in them and measure everyone else by it. And Uchiha Sasuke had been an exact copy in a different color. That cold fire burned and froze his blood and Gaara knew, should he ever fight Sasuke, he would kill him and the Uchiha's death would be the ultimate test and proof of his existence. Gaara knew that Uchiha Sasuke's death was sure to keep Shukaku's and his own bloodlust at bay for a month, if not longer.

But then he had noticed all those emotions that made them similar slowly but surely slipping away from those dark eyes, a lot more quickly when they landed on a certain blue eyed individual. This blond idiot that was the loudest in the room and that always made a scene. The boy before him now, staring at him with something akin to horrified recognition in his startlingly cerulean eyes. The eyes that drew Uchiha Sasuke in and away from those feelings that Gaara lived with. Uzumaki Naruto.

Gaara definitely wasn't going to let Uchiha Sasuke go just like that. His blood would sooth Shukaku for quite some time and as a little treat until the day of the Finals in three weeks, Gaara guessed the blood of Uzumaki Naruto would do. That Sound ninja two nights ago wasn't enough at all.

"I'm cutting the loose end I made the mistake of leaving." Gaara replied in his cold voice and watched the two boys react.

"W-what?"

"I tried to kill him. And you'rd in my way."

"Why do you need to do that? You won the match." Shikamaru asked, not daring to look away from Gaara, despite him being caught in his technique. He didn't feel safe in a room with this guy and he had an unconscious Lee to worry about and Naruto, for whom he had to look after as both his friend and to avoid a painful death by Sasuke's hand. As scary as Gaara might be, Shikamaru didn't doubt that Sasuke would be scarier if something were to happen to Naruto and it was all Shikamaru's fault. "Do you have some sort of personal grudge against him?"

"No." Gaara replied calmly and the two leaf genin felt unease in their hearts. "I'm going to kill him because I want him dead."

"That's the most selfish thing I've ever heard!" Naruto accused, glaring at Gaara.

"You grew up in a weird environment, didn't you?" Gaara's brow twitched unseeingly. "You're really eccentric, you know." Shikamaru said, trying to think of a way the get them out of this situation without having to tell Naruto to go near Gaara to retrieve Lee. The guy was too freaky and unpredictable. Shikamaru knew if he did something that just he and Naruto wouldn't be enough.

"If you bother me, I will kill you two, too." He said casually and chills ran up and down Shikamaru's side, but Naruto suddenly felt Kurama lunging forth in his cage. _'Kurama?'_

 **Let me at him, Naruto. I'll teach that little piece of shit some manners!** The fox raged but Naruto didn't listen to him. Unleashing Kurama here would only cause a lot more problems. **_Well, if you're not going to let me bite, at least bare your teeth, brat! You're killing me here._**

 _'Fine, fine.'_ Naruto grumbled at the fox before gritting his teeth and intensifying his glare at Gaara. "Just try it, then." He ignored Shika's panic at attempts at getting him to shut up, instead studying the way those black rimmed eyes widened at his lack of fear.

Gaara actually glared at the blond. Was this kid provoking him? Well, at least he'll have an excuse when he kills him. "I'll say this one more time. If you bother me, I will kill you."

Naruto scoffed. "You can't kill me."

"Oi, Naruto, are you crazy?! You can't beat him! He's as strong as a monster! You know that, right?!" Shikamaru yelled at the shorter of the two leaf shinobi and both blond and redhead twitched at the word 'monster'. Well, Naruto flinched, but Gaara didn't show enough emotion for that.

 ** _Go for it, Kit._**

 _'Sasuke's going to kill me for this later, isn't he?'_

 _At least you'll live to_ **see** _ **that later, and I'm sure Uchiha will be appeased if you tell him another little secret. Like how you and I can talk and are an awesome but-kicking team.**_ The Kyuubi casually said and Naruto felt like smirking. And he figured, why the hell not? So he smirked at Gaara and relished in the feeling of Kurama's chakra overlapping with his own. Ever since the summoning of Gamabunta, Naruto had felt that using Kurama's chakra was easier. The demon fox explained that it was because Naruto finally started learning how to use his powers as a Jinchuuriki. While Kurama could always _give_ him power, Naruto needs to know how to take it, too. Or in the case of their teamwork as it was, how to receive and embrace it. The perverted hermit had at least done them one good. But the toad summoner was now hiding from them and Naruto wondered who would supervise his training now.

But he can deal with that later. He has to deal with Gaara now.

"I have a real monster inside of me. I won't lose to him." Gaara's eyes actually widened and he clutched his head, as if he was in pain when Shukaku suddenly started trashing around in his mind, very, _very_ negatively reacting to this piece of news. He was now glaring at the two Konoha genin through Gaara's eyes and Naruto suddenly realized something. No wonder his and Gaara's eyes seemed so alike. "But you have one, too... Don't you?" Gaara's grip on his head tightened. "You're a Jinchuuriki, just like me. You have a biju like I have Kurama."

Gaara screamed in pain as Shukaku howled in rage and lunged for Naruto, breaking Shikamaru's hold, ready to kill Naruto and the fox he hosted. Blue eyes turned red as teal eyes transformed into feverish gold, sand moving to its master's will and a strange red chakra seeping out of Naruto's body, engulfing his form as Shikamaru watched in terror and shock as his friend engaged such a dangerous person and he could do nothing but watch-

And suddenly the room seemed to freeze as a figure appeared between the two Jinchuuriki, his back to Naruto and his front to Gaara. Gaara's eyes widened when he felt Shukaku suddenly shrink into the back of his mind in fear as red seemed to flash through the two eye holes on a white and red Kitsune ANBU mask of Uchitachi. The Ichibi's power retreated so much that, for a moment, Gaara swore the raccoon was gone from his body. He barely landed on his feet as his sand fell to the ground.

Gaara looked up at the teamless ANBU captain and for the first time felt fear.

Uchitachi's voice broke no compromise as he uttered one order.

"That's enough."


	55. Chapter 55

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

Shikamaru nearly sagged in relief when Uchitachi's voice and appearance seems to have stopped the fight in its roots. He had thought that the two would go at it right here, in Lee's hospital room, where they could not only hurt the unconscious blond but also who knows how many other patients, too. But, with his ever impeccable timing, Uchitachi had once again averted a tragedy.

 _'Wait a minute!'_ How had this not occurred to him before!? He looked at Uchitachi, studying the man who had appeared in the hospital room, standing in front of them with his arms at his sides, empty yet it felt like he was holding the sharpest blade. He had that sort of dangerous air around him as he stared at the redhead, who had flinched away from the black haired man. He was directly in front of Naruto, completely blocking the blond from Gaara's sight.

Uchitachi always appeared when Naruto, and occasionally Sasuke, was in trouble. He had first appeared when the blond and Sasuke had fallen off that cliff and were hanging on for their lives, literally, with Utsukushi standing over them. He had come in and killed the demon and then pulled up the two, saving their lives. The second time he had appeared was when Team 7 got back to the tower after the Second Stage was over. He was there until Sasuke's fight had ended but his raven remained. He guessed it probably had to do something with them being targeted. He had seen how that one dude had been leering at the both of them during the First Stage and Sasuke had been all weird when they saw them later in the Forest of Death while Naruto had been knocked out. Both had looked a lot worse for wear during the preliminaries and Sasuke had to losing while Naruto hadn't fought like he had all the other times Shikamaru had seen him in a battle or a brawl. Then both boys had disappeared for a week, Sasuke's whereabouts still a mystery and Naruto had ended up in the hospital just last night.

With them obviously having someone watching over them, their unusual performance during the preliminaries, the Sound guys' strange attack with the intent to kill Sasuke and Naruto's serious lack of energy the last time Shikamaru had seen him, the lazy genius could only deduct that Uchitachi had been assigned to guard the two boys from Team 7. That meant that someone was after them.

But was that someone from Sound or was it from Sand? The way Gaara was acting now, willing to kill them just because would suggest Sand, but Sound had attacked Sasuke first. There was a lot more going on here than Shikamaru knew about so he couldn't quite understand what was going on, but he had a great suspicion it had a lot to do with Naruto, whatever a biju and Jichuriki were and that Kurama Naruto was talking about. Shikamaru will have to read up on all of that if he wanted to understand what was going on.

Uchitachi stared at the redhead known as Sabaku no Gaara, the Kazekage's youngest son and the Ichibi's Jinchuuriki. The boy looked shocked, not understanding what was going on. It was to be expected, as he had heard that the boy could never sleep because the biju was constantly awake and trying to take over his hosts' bodies. Gaara had received the Ichibi even earlier on in his life than Naruto-sama, but Naruto-sama's seal was perfect and the Kyuubi's power could leave only if the boy drew upon it or if he got too emotional. The Kyuubi, however, couldn't take control like the Ichibi could. The seal holding in the fox was far stronger than the one holding the raccoon.

And that left Gaara unstable. Add to his lack of sleep the fact that his village must be treating him the same as Konoha's villagers treated Naruto his whole life, and you get one very damaged individual. The ANBU could clearly smell the metallic stench of blood in Gaara's sand. This guy killed for pleasure and nothing but anger and hatred could be found in his eyes unless you knew how to look. And for someone who had been assigned to guarding a Jinchuuriki for life, Uchiha Itachi didn't need to be a genius to recognize that loneliness in Gaara's eyes, burried so deep it was almost invisible.

"Who are you?" The Suna genin asked in a hiss, obviously frightened. This must the first time he could not hear his biju's voice in his head. That one presence that has been a constant his whole life was suppressed so he must feel rather exposed, especially since his sand was suddenly ineffective. He was for the first time helpless and he definitely didn't like the feeling. "What have you done?" He demanded, trying to catch sight of the ANBU's eyes but all he could see was those two seemingly black holes on the mask.

Behind said mask, Itachi's eyes were the red of Sharingan but there were no tomoe. His eyes were different than they were usually when he activated his Kekkei Genkai. He had no pupils, that space was red. Yet there was a strange, almost shuriken like black design, only there were three points, going from the red circle towards the ridges of the iris. It was not the normal Sharingan but Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan. Magekyo Sharingan was the next level of the Sharingan an Uchiha can get only if they go through an extremely distressful situation that usually included the death of a very dear person. This level of the Sharingan opened up a whole new assortment of powers every Uchiha can use, but it also gave them special powers only they can do because every Mangekyo Sharingan was different. It also strengthened their visual prowess and strengthened the effects of their genjutsu.

And the greatest power that comes with possessing the Mangekyo Sharingan was the ability to control biju.

Itachi was possibly the only Uchiha of his generation that knew of this power. He was the only one who had lived long enough to learn of it. He had always been a curious child. He had wanted to learn as many jutsus as he could when he had just started at the Ninja Academy, but that was because he was curious. He hadn't meant to learn them all, but it would appear that he didn't need his Sharingan to learn a jutsu after seeing it just once. He had only wanted to see what there was in store for him but he learned too quickly for others to believe he was curious. Minato-sama had been one of the only ones to realize just how curious a child Itachi was. He had always given Itachi something new to learn, something special to find out, sending him on brief trips to search for things while he wrote it off as missions for others not to bother the Uchiha. One of those trips ended in him finding the Sword of Totsuka, actually, as well as a few other artifacts that had left Minato-sama stunned and extremely proud of his young friend.

And this curiosity of his was peeked when he had, years later, overheard some of the jonins saying that the Kyuubi's attack was the Uchiha's doing and their relief that most of them were dead. Itachi had been tempted to show them just how _not_ dead he was right then and there, not at all liking how everyone was praising the Uchiha left and right while they were alive but then spitting on their graves while the dirt had not even settled yet. But he knew he couldn't act on that unless he wanted to endanger both his little brother and his charge.

Instead, he went back into the Uchiha Compound's main house and made three Shadow Clones and so the four Itachis searched through the entire house and when they didn't find there anything, Itachi made a few more and they searched the entire Compound until Itachi finally found it. A secret room that held a slab of rock that determined the Uchiha's fates and their true power, the true power behind the Sharingan only they had.

He later found journals of many other Uchiha, all well hidden in their houses, diaries of those who he had met and their ancestors before them. Many of them had gotten their Mangekyo Sharingan due to the wars they fought in. They spoke of many techniques, some he noticed immediately were unique to that one person, but they all mentioned one that they could not do. It made him search older and older records until he came upon the diary that belonged to one of Konoha's legendary founders, Uchiha Madara. He spent hours studying his journal until he was sure he knew Madara's life as well as Madara himself had known.

Itachi had found that technique the others were lacking and he decided to start his new self appointed mission of getting stronger and wiser so he could be a better protector to his two important persons by trying out the technique only Uchiha Madara and his younger brother Izuna had managed to perfect. Surprise, surprise, Itachi had found himself staring at the results after his third try in awe and so he had wasted no time to train this technique to perfection. The rest came to him by instinct but he needed to practice that special one for a few weeks. He was exhausted after that but he was thankful that no one had deemed that to be the perfect time to bug either Naruto or Sasuke. Really, if that wasn't luck, he didn't know what was.

Itachi had gotten his Mangekyo Sharingan when he was twelve still, when his best friend, Uchiha Shisui, had omitted suicide after Danzo managed to steal his right eye. Shisui, a few years older than Itachi himself, always treated Itachi like a little brother and looked out for the young genius. He was a great shinobi and he had been too young to die. Itachi had actually blamed himself for a while until he realized it was stupid. He didn't have the time to feel sorry for himself, especially since he had to warn Minato-sama of Danzo. Before his death, Shisui had taken out his second eye and gave it to Itachi in hopes that it would help him protect Konoha. He then jumped off of a cliff and drowned in the water below. In his anguish, Itachi's tears turned bloody and he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. He kept the newly awakened ability a secret and started plotting on how to take Danzo down.

It was a string of tragedies from there. The Clan mourned Shisui's death and tried to find out what happened to his eyes, but the scratches on his face from some vulture painted a clear story for the rest of the village. Shisui's secret stayed veiled like that but the Uchiha were suspicious. They had to let it go, since no one wanted to waste resources on 'such a clear case'. Minato-sama had tried to change it for Itachi's sake if no one else's, but Shisui's old father, already gripped by grief, didn't want his only son's body to but further mutilated so Fugaku - whose approval they must have as the head of the family - didn't agree for the medical research and they buried Shisui in the Uchiha burial grounds.

A week later, Kuro Onyx was dying. Itachi was devastated. He and the crow had been together since he had been six, the loyal and smart bird never leaving his side. His Clan saw his suffering and one of his aunts thought him how to make a contract. He already had a pact with ravens so all he had to do was make a pact with Kuro Onyx specifically so it can become a kuchiyose. He wouldn't be a _real_ kuchiyose, as he had never died, so he would only be slightly smarter than normal animals, a little faster and stronger and Kuro Onyx now had a strong connection to Itachi, due to the Uchiha implanting Shisui's left eye in the bird's left eye socket.

And then, just a few months later - despite the wonderful day when Sasuke was born that summer - Minato-sama and his wife died on October 10th, leaving Itachi to look after the new Kyuubi vessel. Then came the struggle with Keeping Naruto-sama out of the Council's and especially Danzo's hands and watching as the villagers shunned his little charge day by day, as he grew up.

Fugaku's father's grave was robbed a few years later. No one knows how but everyone knew it was foul play and the Uchiha became jumpy around everyone. The tension that followed them like a dark cloud could be felt by everyone. The Uchiha started investigating but it all ended two years later, when Itachi learned of a clone made from his DNA (and probably his grandfather's eyes) that had killed his entire clan except Sasuke and he had to 'leave' the village. Sasuke grew to hate him and became even more antisocial than before. Itachi couldn't do anything to stop it.

"I _asked_ , who are you?!" Gaara's snapped question got the teamless ANBU captain back into the present, leaving his memories behind him in the past.

"I am called Uchitachi and that's all you need to know." The eldest in the room answered coolly, making Gaara growl like a caged beast.

"What have you done with the monster?"

Itachi looked down to the bewildered expression on his charge's face as the redhead questioned him. Naruto-sama seems to have kept a few secrets to himself involving his own biju. "I have repressed it. It is momentary and it will wear off in about an hour. I suggest you take a nap while you still have the chance."

"How did you do this?" The Kazekage's son demanded, gesturing to himself and the immobile sand on the ground. When Itachi said nothing, Gaara started forming hand sealy, his sand rising anew in a technique rather than on its own when the doors to the hospital room opened. They all turned around to look at the perplexed Gai, although his eyes narrowed when they landed on Gaara and standing so close to his pupil, too.

"Uchitachi-kun, what's going on here?" The green wearing man demanded and the ANBU answered without turning around.

"Gai-san, I suggest you stay out of this for now. This is between those who have seen what has almost happened in this room only. I do not need Sasuke-san stopping his own training for the likes of this guy." Gaara's eyes narrowed and he scowled at the man but Naruto beat them all to saying anything.

"Hey, don't be like that!" Shikamaru and Gaara stared at Naruto with something akin to amazement when the blond stepped in between the ANBU and the Sand genin. "He's just lost! He just needs to find his place, okay." He turned around to look Gaara in the eyes. "He and I are the same, so I know he's had it rough and he didn't have help dealing with it. There's only one teme, after all." A smile directed in his way had Gaara floored and moving a bit away from the other Jinchuuriki. "So he's a little rough around the edges, but that's fine! Give him another chance," he looked back at his fellow Leaf ninja, a serious look in his blue eyes. "Ne?"

"Oi, baka! He was making death threats just a minute ago!" Shikamaru yelled from behind Uchitachi but the raven haired man just continued looking at his charge. "He would have killed Lee if we hadn't have come."

"But we have and he didn't. No harm done. In fact," Naruto glanced behind his back before staring up at his always hidden protector. "Uchitachi-san should apologize. But maybe that'd be going too far, so I'm just asking you to let his biju go from whatever jutsu you're doing."

"Naruto, don't interfere." Gai growled as he made to go over to the redhead but Uchitachi stopped him by lifting his arm and blocking the way. "Oi, what's the big idea? He was trying to kill Lee!" A side glance when Uchitachi moved his head just a little allowed Gai to see now once again black eyes that seemed as coll as onyx stones and he felt a chill run down his spine. He's seen eyes like that before, he knows it. Yet he can't place it where he had seen them.

"Gai-san, I implore you to listen, just this once." Round eyes blinked as the hand was lowered. "As far as I have known Naruto-sama, his instincts have never been wrong. Have faith in him."

"That's easy for you ANBU bastadrs to say! You don't have your own students to look after! Each and every one of you is an adult-"

"Is it?"

Gai paused at the question before scowling. "Kakashi and Itachi don't count. They're geniuses."

"Then do Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke, also geniuses, count? Or even Shikamaru-san here with us? Are they not children, also?" Shikamaru stiffened when he was brought up while Gai flinched and deflated with a slightly guilty and defeated look on his face. "That's what I thought." Itachi then turned to look at Naruto. "I will overlook it this once. But you and I will be talking later, Naruto-sama."

 _'Aw, shit.'_ Naruto thought with an inward groan. _'At this rate, all of Konoha will know about you before Sasuke finds out.'_

 **You've started this, Naruto. You should have more control over your mouth.** Kurama said lazily as he carefully observed Uchitachi. Something about the way he had stopped Shukaku bothered him and he knew that his gut feeling was _never_ wrong. **_It'll get you in trouble one day._**

 _'Like, by the end of the month?'_ The blond sent with a pout. A _mental image_ of a pout, to be exact. He didn't want others to think him crazy or anything. And as far as they knew, he was only aware of being a host to the Kyuubi, not being the fox's best friend. _'That's when I'll definitely see him.'_

 _You_ **could** _always ask Uchitachi to tell you where Sasuke's training._ The kitsune pointed out, now inspecting his nails. **_He obviously knows where, if his comment from earlier was any hint._**

 _'I'll do that later,_ after _you tell me about the biju inside Gaara,'_ Naruto sent with crossed arms, looking at Uchitachi when he finally answered in the real world. "Yeah, sure, dattebayo."

Uchitachi nodded and looked back at Gaara. A few seconds later, Gaara's Sand Armor wrapped around the Sune shinobi and Gaara suddenly seemed to relax as Shukaku no doubt started shouting who knows what profanities in his head about Uchitachi. Naruto sympathized with the wince he saw the other give a few times.

And then suddenly, teal eyes met sapphire before they were wrapped up in a dome of sand, protecting them from sight and hearing of the ninja outside the dome. Not a moment later, they could see the walls of sand steering where no doubt Gai was kicking it in an attempt to free Naruto. But the blond wasn't threatened and although Kurama was growling, the giant fox rained peaceful in his cage.

Gaara studied the boy up and down, trying to see any indication that Naruto held the great power that had stirred up Shukaku enough to snap Gaara's control like that. "A monster, huh? I guess we are the same, then."

Naruto nodded, marveling at the dome all the while. "Yeah. How did you become a Jinchuuriki?"

"As your friend said earlier, I did indeed not grow up in a nice environment." Gaara said, crossing his arms. "I took the life of the woman who was called my mother when I was born. To become the ultimate ninja, my father used a jutsu to bind to me an incarnate of sand, Shukaku. I was a monster at birth." He said with cold eyes and voice but Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess, the villagers hated you, right?" He put up a hand before Gaara could open his mouth to speak. "Tell me, did you kill any of them?"

"... not in the beginning. A few that were bothering me died over the years." Naruto mentally cheered at the slight hesitation. Good, there was hope yet.

"Were you born with horns and a tail or fangs and claws?"

"What sort of stupid qu-"

"Right! You weren't! You were not born a monster." Naruto said with an overly bright grin, making the redhead uneasy. "However, you got sick of it, right? The way they were treating you? The hateful looks and the cold sneers or the occasional glimpse of fear. So you thought, if they want a monster, I'll give them a monster.'' The smile slipped right off of his face and he said in a dead serious tone.''If you succumbed to that, then the moment you did is when you became a monster."

Gaara fell speechless at this speech and Kurama whistled in appreciation. _Good going, kit.l! We'll make a Hokage out of you yet._ Naruto wanted to blush at the praise but figured he could deal with that later. Right now, he needed to help this guy who was in the same situation as him.

"And that's not hate what's you're feeling; not really. You're just lone-"

"Don't say it." Gaara finally snapped. "Don't you dare say it! How would you even know how I feel!? You don't know me!"

"No, but I'd like to." That ensured Gaara's safety for Naruto's final words of this conversation. "I know because I feel the same. I know because I'm like Sasuke and like you." The answer tilted Gaara's until then (un)stable world and he felt a strange sensation in his stomach that he didn't like and it wasn't even unpleasant. He dropped the dome before the blond could say anything else and, clutching his head and ignoring everyone else, Gaara left the hospital room in an eery silence.

The silence stretched on awekwardly for a few more minutes before Uchitachi startled everyone by walking towards the door. "Come, Naruto-sama. We have a lot of talking to do."

 _'Aw, damn it.'_ Naruto thought even as he followed after the older male. This was turning out to be one shitty day, and it was still only morning. Naruto really felt like crying in that moment.


	56. Chapter 56

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

"How long have you been in direct contact with the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside you?" Uchitachi asked as soon as they sat down on a rock, deep in the forest surrounding Konoha. They had stopped only long enough for Naruto to get some clothes (new ones bought to him by Iruka when the man heard he was fighting in the final round) and for them to buy some ramen and dango on the way here.

Naruto, who was now dressed in black pants and half orange, half black jacket with the red swirl on his back and the swirl from his old jacket's shoulder once again attached to _this_ jacket's left shoulder, his hitai-ate and sandals a matching blue, sat on the ground and looked up at the man. "For a couple of months now. Since when we were returning from the Land of the Waves. Are you going to tell anyone?" That was his main fear, everyone finding out. As if he wasn't hated enough by the villagers, but he was more worried about Sasuke finding out from someone else other than Naruto.

"Is there anyone in particular I should tell?" Behind his mask, Itachi raised an eyebrow and Naruto could instantly tell this by the tone of voice he had used.

"No," the blond replied uneasily, still not sure what to expect of this conversation. He had always thought that the first person he will ever have this conversation with would be Sasuke, so this was quite unsettling, especially since he had not planned on telling anyone quite yet. Like he said, he had thought he would be having this conversation with Sasuke _first_.

Itachi sighed and slid off the rock so he was sitting on the same level as the blond and he leaned his back against the rock. "I won't tell Sasuke-san, if that's what you're worrying about. I had a feeling you would want him to hear of it from you, first." He added, when he saw the blond's confused expression. "Has he?" Naruto nodded. "Has he thought you anything about Jinchuuriki yet?"

"Uh, yeah. He told me all about it and we started my Jinchuuriki training some time ago, but the first real success was just yesterday, thanks to Ero-sennin. He kind of thre-"

"I know. I talked to him about his method but I don't think he'll change it." The older Uchiha cut in, more interested in Naruto than the old pervert. "Has he ever told you about his ... previous Jinchuuriki?"

Naruto blinked at the ANBU, his expression clearly showing confusion. "Other Jinchuuriki? I thought the biju die along with their Jinchuuriki or the Jinchuuriki dies when the biju is extracted? I didn't know a biju can have more than one..."

Inside Naruto's mind space, Kurama flinched at the conversation going on in the real world. Damn, he had hoped never to talk about this with his host. **_Sorry, Naruto._**

 _'Kurama?'_

 _But I really hadn't wanted to talk about it._ The fox finished in an ashamed tone, making Naruto frown. Uchitachi's sigh brought him back to the conversation at hand.

"Naruto-sama, do you know _why_ the Kyuubi was sealed inside you?" The blond shook his head no slowly. Itachi felt like rubbing his forehead but the mask was in the way. He had also forgotten that when he had bought his dango and now he had to stare at them, a temptation to take off his mask and eat them. He'll just have to wait until he could leave Naruto-sama's side and then eat them. The wait will only make them more delicious. "Is there a way I can speak with you both?"

 _'Can you repeat what you did back then, Kurama?'_ The blond asked and Kurama grumbled a yes, so Naruto nodded and put his hands together to make a Kage Bunshin, Kurama's chakra joining in like the last time and when the popping sound sounded and the cloud disappeared, Kurama appeared, in a body a little bigger than last time, looking like a grown cat this time but still too small for a fox and his nine tails freely out, showing he was indeed the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the fox. "I was not expecting that." He admitted, staring at the miniature form of the demon.

Kurama huffed. **"Yeah, I didn't think you would be."**

"May I know why you never told Naruto-sama about his parentage?" The ANBU asked, crossing his arms.

 **"Because the less he knows about it, the less of a chance he has of blurting it out around people who might want him ill."** The Kyuubi said, jumping onto Naruto's head and settling there. The blond glared upwards but Kurama couldn't see it not did he care. **"Better that he doesn't know and lives ignorant of it but at least he'll live."**

"Okay, I have _had_ it! Everyone seems to think they know what's best for me! I'm sick of people always keeping secrets from me!" Naruto snapped, startling his two conversation partners. Two pairs of eyes turned to look at the fuming blond, not believing that he would just yell like that. "Kurama kept it secret that I'd die if he were extracted, now you're keeping it a secret who my parents are! Sakura-chan wouldn't tell me what happened to mess up Sasuke as much as it had during the Forest of Death and then Kakashi-sensei wouldn't even let me see him! And lets not forget that the _whole freaking village_ has kept it from me that I had a supposed _demon fox sealed inside of me_! It's almost as if only Sasuke is being honest with me!"

Kurama, sensing the seriousness of this conversation, jumped off of his head and landed in front of his host. **"Look, Kit. I'm really sorry if that's the impression I gave off but I was only trying to protect you. Your** **percentage** **is bound to draw in a lot more trouble than even Orochimaru is at the moment."**

"Naruto-sama," the elder Uchiha called when Naruto looked away. The blond looked back when the man didn't continue and only then did Itachi speak again. "There are many hidden truths in this village that are best left alone and undiscovered, but they rarely do. It is always just a matter of time before they come to light. There must be a time for these secrets to come out. If they are kept, it is usually with the best intentions. Just look at what happened with those demons."

"Utsukushi and Inpu?" Blue eyes blinked and blond eyebrows furrowed. "Ah, right. She said something about 'precious Uzumski blood' or something. What's up with that?"

"As I said, it has to do with your heritage." The Sharingan user said. "The Uzumaki Clan from Uzushiogakura was a big clan with special abilities. Most were wiped out in the last war, the entire village was leveled to the ground. Only your mother had somehow ended up in Konohagakure and was as such one of the last remaining Uzumaki."

"My kaa-chan?" Naruto asked in shock. "Who was she? What was she like? Do I look like her? Did you know her?" Then he blinked with a confused expression on his face. "If my mother was an Uzumaki, then why don't I have my father's last name?"

"Your father was from a smaller clan and there are other circumstances that stopped you from taking your father's last name. With your resemblance to him and his last name, everyone would understand that you were the Kyuubi's vessel and would kidnap you or kill you. He had many enemies that feared him in life."

 **"As for your mother, you only have her face and stature. You got your coloration from your dad but you sure as hell gave gotten your** **mother's** **mannerisms and temper."** Kurama said as he sat in Naruto's lap. It was his way of further apologizing to the blond for keeping secrets about his parents. **"Although I do catch a glimpse of your father here and there in you."**

"What were their names? What was my father like? Why did they die? And how do you know them, Kurama? Or you, Uchitachi-san?"

 **''I know them because your mother was my last Jinchuuriki, Naruto. Uzumaki Kushina has been my Jinchuuriki since she was about ten years old. She and your dad fell in love when they were twelve and some ninjas from Kumogakure who wanted to get to me. Kushina was my second Jinchuuriki, the first being Uzumaki Mito.''**

''Another Uzumaki?'' Naruto asked with awed excitement. He had never known he came from such a clan! It was almost as if he and Sasuke were suddenly in the same league in that category, that they were equal in one more thing, a thing the village would have to acknowledge! He was no longer some orphan of unknown origins. He belonged to such an important clan ... Naruto didn't know how to feel about all of this being hidden from him for so long, but seeing as his mother had been kidnapped when she was his age, it was probably for the best that _no one_ knew he was from the famed clan.

 **''The Uzumaki have a specific brand of chakra that allows them to easily contain biju, like you do. Unlike your clansmen, other Junchuuriki don't have such chakra. Add in the fact that the Uzumaki Clan was the leading clan of** **Uzushiogakure, which was known as The Village of Longevity, due to them all having notoriously long lives and great healing abilities, and an Uzumaki was the perfect Jinchuuriki material. Especially since their fuinjutsu was unrivaled. It's their seal you carry on your stomach, kit.''** Kurama explained, watching as his host's eyes widened more and more with each word the fox said.

''And let us not forget that the Uzumaki Clan was in very close relation to the Senju Clan. They often married between their clans, as to keep the future generations strong. From what I know, the first Jinchuuriki of Konoha, Uzumaki Mito, had married into the Senju Clan almost a hundred years ago.'' Uchitache said thoughtfully. Naruto's eyes may as well be on the verge of falling out of his sockets as he heard this and they could understand his astonishment as he had thought hi whole life that he was a nobody, that he was just some orphan of unknown parents that had died during the Kyuubi attack twelve years ago. ''As for your father, he was the greatest man I have ever known. He was known and feared far and wide. He once even singlehandedly defeated an entire platoon on his own and that won us a war, ending in a peace treaty with Iwagakure. He was a Kage level ninja, a once in a generation genius. He was a kind and understanding man, although he could at times be silly or bashful. He loved your mother very much. And he loved Konoha. He died for your village, protecting it to the best of his ability.''

Naruto leaned into Itachi's face/mask when the man stopped talking, looking at him pleadingly. ''Please, who was he? What was his name? Did ... Did he know that he has a son?''

Itachi closed his eyes behind his mask, doing his best not to get stuck in his memories of twelve years ago, of seeing that impossibly happy yet at the same time completely devastated look on Minato-sama's face as he held little Naruto for the first and the last time. ''Yes, he knew he had a son and it made him the happiest man alive when he first held you, Naruto-sama. But I don't think it is wise for me to tell you yet who your father was. He ahd a lot of enemies and just your mother's identity and your heritage would be more than cause enough for people to come after you. I'm sorry, Naruto-sama. But it is not safe just yet for that secret to be revealed.''

The blond lowered his head, understanding that it was for his own safety that the two were keeping this secret from him. ''I understand.''

Feeling bad for dashing the blond's hopes of learning about someone as important to him as his father, despite never meeting the man, Itachi decided it couldn't hurt to drop one little hint. ''You are the spitting image of him, though, and he was also Jiraiya-sama's student. His best, if I am not wrong.'' The Jinchuuriki's head snapped up with excitement and the Uchiha couldn't help but chuckle while Kurama tsked as he now had to heal the cramp Naruto's neck got from the sudden motion.

''So Ero-sennin trained my tou-san, too?'' The blond asked in an excited voice, already planning on how he was going to get the perverted hermit to tell him all about his dad. These two were tough nuts to crack, but his Sexy no Jutsu was the most effective against the toad sage. ''Awesome! Maybe he's not just some pervert.''

Kurama snorted. **''Nope, he's** **definitely** **just some pervert, who just happens to be the Sandaime's old student.''**

''That's even more cool!'' Naruto exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air with big grin. But then he remembered something else and his happiness drained away. ''About the other Jinchuuriki ... you mentioned them earlier on, before discussing the Uzumaki Clan ... Are they like me or like Gaara?''

 **''No one is like you, Naruto,''** Kurama said slowly. **''Even if they were somehow from** **Uzushiogakure, they weren't Uzumakis. The Uzumaki had exceptionally strong chakra that made them very much the perfect hosts to biju. Add in their fuinjutsu and they were even more perfect. Gaara wasn't so lucky as to be an Uzumaki, despite having the red hair for it, and with how Shukaku is, I am impressed he has any sanity left.''**

''Why can't they get along? I mean, they obviously were aware of each other longer than I have been aware of you, so why would Shukaku want to take over Gaara? Why is he so intent on killing?''

''The killing part, I would guess is a part of the environment he was raised in.'' Uchitachi said before Kurama could start talking about one of his fellow biju. ''After all the wars ended, Konoha had ended with a higher standing then Suna, especially since they have fought a war before becoming allies and Suna had lost. Their number of ninja diminished, they thought their genin to kill before even becoming official ninjas. Their training was merciless and they were thought not to trust anyone or anything. In such an environment, the usual attitude towards Jinchuuriki could only be ten times worse, especially since I have heard that the Ichibi isn't the most stable of the biju.''

 **''No, Shukaku's batshit crazy.''** The Kyuubi happily confirmed with a nod of his head. **''Always has been. A troublemaker, too. I swear some of the shirt he did, he did it just to annoy us all.''**

''So there's no hope of him ever opening up to Gaara and the two of them becoming like us?'' Naruto asked sadly, already knowing what the answer was going to be and Kurama looked apologetically at his host.

 **''Sorry, kit, but I really don't think so.''**

''Guess we'll just to have to knock some sense into them if we ever end up fighting, then.'' Naruto said cheerfully after a moment of silence, earning himself perplexed stared from his companions. ''I would say I'd let Sasuke do it, but the teme wouldn't know how to do it. He'd probably just roast Gaara and be done with it. Besides, the teme is emotionally stumped, too. Speaking of Sasuke, have you seen him? Do you know where he trains? Is he really okay?''

Itachi blinked, first from the speed of Naruto's change of subject, then the fact that he had asked so many questions in one breath, as if he feared never getting them out on time. Then again, Kakahsi _had_ disappeared as soon as Naruto tried to ask him anything. Itachi will have to have a talk with that man later about not focusing on all of his students the same. Sure, Sasuke might need some special help due to just getting rid of the seal and because he was fighting Gaara - and not to mention that only Kakashi could help him with anything Sharingan related, as far as the entire village, sans the Sandaime, knew - but, still. The reason Sakura-san was so weak, or rather under-trained, was because Kakashi never took his team's training as seriously as he should have. One might argue that he had never gotten the chance to worry about it, what with their mission in the Land of the Waves happening just before the Genin Games, then that mission to the Land of the Demons that was quickly followed by the Chuunin Exams right after, but that was no excuse. What about before their first mission outside of the village? He could have at least taught them a thing or two. Maybe even some easier jutsu.

''Oi, Uchitachi-san, did you hear me, dattebayo?'' Itachi blinked again when one blond and one miniature Kyuubi right in front of his face, staring at him with curious and suspicious (in Kurama's case) eyes. He gently pushed the two away, ignoring the pout on the vessel's face as he cleared his throat.

''Yes, I have seen Sasuke-san. Kakashi-san is training him in the mountains. They're practicing something to do with the Sharingan and a new technique.''

''What technique?''

''A technique Kakashi-san has made by himself, Chidori. I think you might have seen it, since Kakashi-san usually uses it to protect his friends.''

Naruto was bouncing in excitement when he heard this. ''Do you know it?''

''Yes.''

''Can you do it?''

''Yes.''

Naruto was over the moon excited now. ''Can you teach it to me, dattebayo?''

''Sorry, but no.''

The blond deflated faster than a ripped balloon. ''Eh? Why not, dattebayo!?''

''Because, one, I would need Kakashi-san's permission and two, there is a special circumstance to being able to preform this technique safely and you, unfortunately, don't have it. I am sorry, Naruto-sama, but it's really out of my hands.'' And Itachi did mean it, although he wished Sasuke wasn't learning such a jutsu now, either. It was dangerous but he guessed he'd have to have faith in Kakashi-san to look out for his otouto while he's teaching it to him.

''Oh,'' the blond muttered, not at all liking how Sasuke always got to learn cool things. Not that learning how to summon toads wasn't awesome, but he couldn't really summon Gamabunta in the middle of a fight and have the giant toad step on his opponents. no matter how funny the imaginary may be. Still, he wished he could have a new technique for when he fights Neji. ''I take it the teme is okay if he's allowed to train?''

The elder Uchiha nodded. ''He is fine. He seem's to be doing extremely well. I think he might master the technique by the end of the upcoming week, since he's still only in the preparation phase now.''

''Lucky bastard.''

 **''I bet Uchitachi here could teach you a new technique.''** Kurama jumped in, sensing his vessel's foul mood and deciding that this will be a way to make it up for his keeping secrets and about Naruto's parents'too. **''He is an ANBU, after all; he ought to know some really good ones.''**

Blue eyes lit up at this and the bond all but glomped Uchitachi when he started begging the older male to teach him something cool. ''Please teach me something?'' And Itachi groaned when the puppy dog eyes appeared. Damn.

''Yes, yes, fine.'' Naruto cheered and started dancing around Itachi while the man in question thought. What _could_ he teach his charge that wouldn't make it obvious who _he_ was? Nothing involving his ravens, that was for sure. And there was no way he will be teaching someone like Naruto any Katon jutsus either, that would be a fire hazard. ''I think I'll teach you ... '' No, he would leave _that_ particular technique for Jiraiya to teach his new student, but he still wants to teach Naruto something his father had used. And then, the perfect jutsu came to mind! It was just perfect! And as Naruto-sama was already so good with Kage Bunshin, this technique will be easy. ''Naruto-sama, I have decided which jutsu I will be teaching you.''

''Eh? Really!? Tell me, tell me!'' The mentioned blond stopped jumping around and waited with bathed breath to find out what cool new stuff he will learn. ''What is it, dattebayooo~?''

''Your father liked using this jutsu when he was younger.''

THat got the blond even more excited and impatient to learn the jutsu. ''Don't tease, Uchitachi-san and please tell me the jutsu!''

Itachi chuckled at the childish pout on the blond's face. Ah, still as innocent as ever, Naruto-sama. ''I've decided to teach you a jutsu that should be really easy for you,since you have mastered the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to such a level of fineness. It's similar and I think it may come in handy against your opponent, Hyuuga Neji, if you use it right.''

''What is it already, dattebayo!''

The ANBU just took out four shuriken and let them gleam in the sunlight. ''It combines weaponry and ninjutsu and is of a higher caliber than normal clones, even Shadow Clones. It can create up to a thousand shuriken from these four.'' And to demonstrate his point, Itachi threw the shuriken, started making the hand seals at a speed that Naruto could catch and the four shuriken multiplied so much that there wasn't a tree for the next fifteen meters that didn't have over twenty shuriken stuck in them. Naruto stared wide eyed at the scene. ''This is the technique I'm going to teach you. The Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.''


	57. Chapter 57

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

Before anyone could count the days, the month was up and it was time for the final stage of the Chuunin Exams to take place in the big arena in Konoha. When Naruto finally entered it, almost late for the opening ceremony, he had been stunned. This was the one place in Konoha not even he had managed to sneak into, and that's saying something since he had stolen the Scroll of Sealing that one time, just the night before he became a genin.

And the crowds appeared surprised to see him, too. Sure, they knew he had made it this far, but he was sure his appearance is what had everyone so stumped. After all, this will be the first time anyone sees him in clothes that are not entirely or mostly orange. They made him appear more mature, too, or so Kurama had told him when he had first tried on the outfit. Iruka-sensei sure did have good taste.

The bleachers were filled to the fullest, ninja, villagers, feudal lords and other rich or famous bastards that may one day become clients, no doubt all here to see the last child of the prosperous, prodigal Uchiha Clan fight. Naruto had heard murmurings and whispers about the last time an Uchiha had fought in the final stage of the Chuunin Exams and he was surprised to hear it had been Itachi. Had there not been children in between Sasuke and his older brother, in the twelve years gape? Strange, really, but Naruto had more important things to worry about.

Like the lack of one Uchiha Sasuke among the genin who were supposed to fight. There was Shino, Shikamaru, Gaara and his two siblings and Neji, but the Sound genin that had fought Chouji was missing and so was Sasuke. Where was that teme!?

The blond listened to the Sandaime Hokage's speech with half of his attention. The other half was focused half on wondering where Sasuke was and about the bad feeling he had in his gut when his eyes landed on the Kazekage. Why did that man make him feel so uneasy? There shouldn't be a reason for it, since the guy was supposed to be the leader of their allies. And yet ...

 ** _I don't like him, either, Naruto. He feels strange He's masking his chakra._**

It would seem he wasn't the only one. Kurama could obviously feel that something was wrong with him, too. And the last time the fox had had a disliking for someone, both Gaara and the snake guy, Orochimaru, turned out to be trouble. Only Naruto knew he could deal with Gaara, that was no biggie. It was that bastard with his giant snakes that left a bad taste in the blond's mouth. And the freak was no no where in sight, having remained unseen or unheard of for a whole month. Not even Kurama had sensed him and Kabuto, too, had disappeared off of the face of the planet. Not that Naruto missed either of them, but he was uneasy with their mysterious disappearance.

The other genin seemed fine, though. None of them seemed to realize that, despite the clear blue sky, dark clouds have rolled over Konoha. Not even the jonin and chuunin seem to have noticed, although Kurama had pointed out that there were eight ANBU in the crowds, something he pointed out wasn't normal. ANBU were to remain hidden at all times and not be so easily seen. They were the silent protectors of their village and most of the time, if you see an ANBU, it means you were a danger to the village and your time was up. Although ANBU could also be guards for important people ... But Uchitachi was nowhere to be seen among these ANBU and that's what worried Naruto the most about these masked ninjas. Uchitachi, if he was here, remained hidden while all of these other ANBU were in clear view of everyone.

 _Something stinks here and it's not just Shukaku and Gaara's sand._ Kurama commented as a chuunin appeared in front of them, a tooth pick between his lips, always perfectly balanced even as he spoke about the rules. _Keep your eyes open even off of the battle field today, Naruto. Something is going on and I don't like it._ And as if to confirm the information, a flock of crows and ravens flew overhead, gawking at the people in the stadium. Naruto looked up and wondered when he had become so familiar with Uchitachi that he could recognize his bird in with a dozen others.

 _'That felt almost like a warning.'_ The blond thought when suddenly, the chuunin told them to stand straight and face the crowd. Naruto did so and noted a few feudal lords sneering at him and Shikamaru. He scowled, because it would seem that they had judged them to be the two weakest fighters here. _'Keh, if we went all out, they'd think otherwise.'_

 _ **Ignore them, Naruto. The Kazekage is also watching you at the moment.**_

And indeed, the Kazekage was. Sarutobi noticed it, too, and he didn't like it. The scarred jonin that was his guard came up from behind him and the Hokage turned to whisper to him. "So Sasuke is still missing?"

"Yes, several ANBU platoons are looking for him now, but I fear that it may be to late. If he has already fallen into Orochimaru's hands ... " the man shuddered at what could be in store for both all of them and for the missing Uchiha. The Sandaime frowned, facing straight, looking at a particular spot on the other side of the stadium.

"No. Sasuke isn't in Orochimaru's possession quite yet." _'His brother wouldn't let that happen and will not let it happen.'_ But he understood his guard's worries. After all, he didn't know that Sasuke was training with Kakashi or that one of Konoha's best shinobi was checking up on him every day. He didn't know that, right now, Sasuke was finishing up his resting after the technique he learned from his sensei and the rough training he had to go through in order to master it. He didn't know that Sasuke's fight was _planned_ to be last because it was against Gaara and Gaara's fight was supposed to be the signal for Orochimaru's forces to attack.

And how did Sandaime know all of this?

Well, the first week after the preliminaries, he had almost made a camp in his office for him and his favorite advisor, much to Itachi's displeasure. They had gone over every document Itachi's little spy crows had managed to get and they knew they were going to attack when Gaara starts losing control. Sarutobi had had to ask if this meant Suna was working with them and Itachi explained that he was sure Orochimaru was somehow manipulating the Kazekage.

And then there was the fact that Kabuto had escaped the same morning Sasuke had disappeared. That had sent quite a few people into a panic and with good reason, as it was now known among all higher ranking ninja that the gray haired teen was a spy for the Snake Sannin. They feared Sasuke was now Orochimaru's new vessel but Uchitachi had told Hiruzen that the younger Uchiha was just fine and had started his training with Kakashi in the part of the mountains that was strictly Uchiha property and that they were sleeping in a nearby cottage. Kakashi only made a few trips to the village for some groceries and to hear if anything new was going on that he should be aware of. He didn't like that Kabuto has yet to be found but they couldn't do anything about it until the supposedly genin showed up again.

"Hokage-sama, how can you know that?"

"Because Hatake Kakashi is with him and, knowing that man, they are just going to be late. Reschedule Sasuke's fight to be last, like we had planned. And announce the first fight. It's time to begin." The old man said and the jonin nodded, bowed at the waist and stepped back before reaching for his radio and relying the orders.

"Something wrong?" The voice of the Kazekage drew Hiruzen's attention to the man himself and he offered a confident, political smile.

"No, everything is fine. Just cheking procedures."

It was minuscule, but Sarutobi still caught the frown that marred the visible part of the Kazekage's face before it was smoothed out. The white and green clad man turned around to look down at the genin, his gaze lingering on Naruto before sweeping over the rest of the competitors. "I don't see Uchiha Sasuke-kun down there. Is he going to not fight?" The question was asked with a hmm and Sarutobi frowned.

"No. Uchiha Sasuke is going to fight but his fight is scedueled to be the last one. Keeping the best treat for last is always a good way to peek someone's interest."

"So a Hyuuga is going to fight first." The Kazekage commented, observing Neji and Naruto now standing in the arena while the rest of the genin left. The crowds were mostly cheering for the older boy but some of Naruto's friends, such as Sakura and Kiba, were shouting loudly for Naruto to show them what he's got. "Starting and finishing with a treat. How very clever of you, Hokage-sama."

"Thank you, Kazekage-sama. I hope you will enjoy the show."

"Oh, I assure you, I will." Orochimaru said almost wickedly, his eyes trained on the supposedly sealed up Jinchuuriki and thinking of the boy maybe dying. It would be the most optional solution to quite a few of his problems. Namely the bond he seems to share with his future vessel. Just thinking of the way the seal he put on Naruto's seal would slowly destroy every chakra point in his body when he tries molding chakra ... shivers went down his spine as he pictured that torture. And the hatred that would brew in Sasuke when an autopsy might indicate that it was the Hyuuga's fight that did that to Naruto ... oh, the hate that would grow for Konoha would be marvelous. And with no Naruto to stop it, Sasuke would seek power and vengeance once again and Orochimaru will be there to give it to him. "I will greatly enjoy this."

Down in the arena, Naruto's back went rigid with a cold feeling making goosebumps rise on his arms. _'What was that creepy vibe just now?'_

 _ **I don't know and I don't like it. But think about that later, when you're not about to start a serious fight. Remember, you made a promise.**_

 _'Right.'_ Naruto thrust his fist towards Neji, looking him seriously in the eyes, making said genius rise an eyebrow. "You look like you want to say something." Neji said with a haughty smirk.

Naruto glared. "I told you before." He said, remembering Hinata's warm blood on his fingertips. "I will win."

The Hyuuga closed his eyes as though not wanting to deal with Naruto but when the white eyes opened again, they were definitely the active Byakugan with the veins around his eyes. He studied Naruto closely, not sure whether he was surprised or not to see the determination in those blue eyes. He wasn't hesitating, he was determined to keep a promise that he never knew whether he could keep in the first place. He was serious. _'This just makes it better,'_ Neji thought with a smirk, getting into his Juuken stance. "When you find out the true reality, I will enjoy seeing your discouraged eyes."

Up in the 'waiting room', Shikamaru flinched, wondering if someone hit Neji too hard on the head sometime in the Forest of Death or during this month of training, because it would seem that the Hyuuga had forgotten what Shikamaru had told him while on their mission in the Land of Demons. If Neji _were_ somehow able to win, Shikamaru pitied Gaara because the redhead, monster container or not, was going to be ripped to shreds as an obstacle towards the Hyuuga by one very pissed off Uchiha. The bond between him and Naruto had been stupefying during the Genin Games but now it was breathtaking. The lengths those two would go for each other, facing opponents they knew were stronger or more trained than them. Naruto was willing to fight Gaara for Sasuke and Shikamaru had no doubt that Sasuke would gladly take Neji down if he really did what he was threatening to do to Naruto. Not that he suspected Naruto would let himself lose, but there was always the possibility. Just as there was a possibility Sasuke would lose to Gaara. He had no doubt Naruto would be jumping in front of the Uchiha in the blink of an eye. _'Keh, those two are troublesome.'_

Naruto grit his teeth at the implication he would lose but didn't allow himself to get railed up. Instead, he just lowered his fist to his side, never taking his eyes off of the Hyuuga. Judging by how the both of them were acting, Naruto could see that he was in for an intense fight. "Stop chattering..." he let some of his chakra out, stirring up the dust and making a sort of wind blow over everyone present. Some of the jonin's eyes widened at this and Itachi leaned in closer, observing his charge. This was new. "And let's begin." The blond finished, not aware of the stares at his back.

"Kaze ... since when did that brat learn nature transformation?" Temari asked her older brother and Kankuro tightened his hold on the railing.

"Heh, guess he really is interesting." The boy with the purple painted face mused, studying Naruto in a whole new light.

Gaara's hand around his upper arm tightened, feeling a new excitement as the wind ruffled his hair. It would seem that Naruto, too, was going to be an interesting opponent, even without his biju to back him up.

Neji repressed a glare. If Naruto knew nature transformation then this was going to be harder than he thought. Sarutobi smiled in wonder, admiring Naruto's progress and instincts. Maybe it was because he was so old and had much more experience or it was because he knew the boy, but the Hokage could tell ... Naruto still knew nothing about elemental releases. He was releasing chakra and it would seem his affinity towards wind was showing on its own. He should probably get Kakashi to train the boy more often.

The chuunin down in the arena looked between the two genin with a relaxed smile. Both looked ready, judging by the expressions on their faces and the looks of determination in their eyes. Neji still had a slight smirk on his face but now Naruto had an excite smile on his own lips while his eyes were narrowed in concentration and mulish stubbornness. He smirked. "Now then, let the first match begin!" The crowd roared in delight and it was on. Yet neither boy moved for a long moment, hiking the tension so high it was making most of the audience fidget in their seats. They were watching with bathed breath, not daring to make a noise as the two genin sized each other up.

It was, surprisingly, Neji who made the first move, inching closer to Naruto carefully. The blond didn't move, watching the Hyuuga with unusually sharp blue eyes, both he and his inhabitant studying the brunet's every move. Then Naruto threw three kunai, one of which Neji caught with two fingers right in front of his eyes, another which he caught with the loop at the other end of the handle and the third he deflected into the tree in the arena, before the blond charged towards Neji, many already bemoaning his defeat or making bets on Neji.

The first punch, Neji easily deflected although he noted the strength behind it. Had it hit him in the ribcage, he would have a punctured lung no doubt. Instead, he guided Naruto's fist towards the ground, but Naruto uncurled it and landed in his hand, twisting around to kick Neji in the face with a fast coming heel. Neji barely flipped him over this time, sending Naruto away from him by a few feet, the boy landing in a crouch all too familiar to the paler boy. Naruto lunged and the Hyuuga just barely dodged it, although he wore a smirk on his face, knowing it would infuriate the blond. The Kyuubi vessel, however, wasn't falling for it and instead he took hold of the long dark hair in front of him so that when he drew his hand back for a punch, Neji got the unpleasant surprise of Naruto yanking on his hair and nearly getting a punch to his smug mug right then and there.

He managed to stop the punch and every next one he got, Naruto never letting go of the hair in his hands, irritating the white eyed genius as he had to send more chakra into his feet to stop himself from losing his balance when Naruto tugged on his hair. Naruto knew that both the pain and the different chakra flow would keep Neji from sending out larger amounts of chakra into his chakra points when the genius hit them. His plan was working so far, until Neji got sick of it and hit him with a knee to the abdomen, making Naruto loosen his grip enough for the silky strands to skip from his fingers. He grunted at the small distance between them but he spun around and got right back into it, only for Neji to get right in his face.

Before Naruto could react, a strong wave of chakra hit his chest and pushed him away from the paler genin. His breath was knocked right out of him and he heard Sakura-chan calling out his name as he tried to breathe. He saw two fingers heading for him and this time, he knew it wasn't Sasuke about to flick his forehead. The hand then moved towards his shoulder and Kurama sent a small burst of power into his host, allowing Naruto the needed speed to move away so that Neji doesn't stop the chakra flow in his right arm.

 _'Hm, I missed.'_ The genius mused, not quite believing it. Still, he got his stance back up as Naruto panted on the ground, clutching his sore shoulder. The asshole may not have hit the point but his shoulder was still going to bruise.

 _'I can't get close quite yet. If I do, he'll hit those spots and I won't be able to use my jutsus. Or even move correctly. I'll need to put some distance between us and fight. Thank you, Uchitachi.'_ The blond thought, remembering the hours he spent training that damn awesome technique.

"Now you understand you have no chance of winning." Neji taunted as Naruto got back in a crouch. A smile split his lips.

"That was just to see how much stronger you've gotten." Neji frowned at this. Naruto got back to his feet with ease, as though he had just walked into the arena, freshly rested and energized, the smile still on his face. "The real battle starts now." He made the all too familiar hand seal for his favorite technique and four other Naruto's appeared, all five of them reaching into their pouches for weapons.

Sakura smirked when she saw her teammates technique, knowing Naruto was getting serious. This way, Naruto can move closer without having to be the one doing it.

The two chuunin nearby were staring at the kid, as was most of Konoha. The one with the wilder hair smirked.

"What an interesting guy."

The other had to agree. "Kage Bunshin is a jonin level jutsu. I didn't know he could use it."

"Now we don't know who'll win."

A guy sitting close by moaned at the realization that there was now a possibility he could lose all of his money and he had staked _everything_ he owned on this fight, on Neji's victory. Damn.

The five Naruto's in the arena were ready. Neji glared, as he could no longer see which Naruto was the real one, since chakra is distributed equally among the clones. This is what had defeated him and Kiba during the Genin Games. Kiba's and Akamaru's broken noses could only smell their own blood while he couldn't see through a shadow replication. It made sense that he was using the same method now. It was now one in a five chance that he will get the real Naruto.

"But there is still only one real one."

The five Naruto's smirked at him, making him slightly uneasy. "Don't act so tough."

"Come at me whenever you wish." Neji taunted, knowing that only then he could attack them all at once.

"Don't underestimate me," each word was said by a different clone, further mixing in the real Naruto with his clones. No one had mastered this jutsu to such a level that more than one clone could speak independently. It was getting Naruto high points in the eyes of the shinobi but the feudal lords weren't all that impressed. All they saw was a chatty kid. "Got it?"

Neji prepared himself when four of the five attacked him, obviously clones, then. He jumped over two so he was in the middle of all four, easily blocked their attacks, even when they came from behind. But he was so preoccupied with the clones that he didn't see the real Naruto, his eyes still blue but his pupil a slit like a cat's, charge at him with an incredible speed and kick him in the chin with his right foot, making Neji fly up and backward, but the Hyuuga did a back flip and landed on his feet with a glare and a throbbing chin. Naruto had landed a hit and now the Hyuuga was pissed.

The next time the clones came at him, he jumped into the air, did three impressive and graceful spins in the air before kicking both Narutos had enough with his feet that both clones popped out of existence. The other two he dragged in front of himself when they attacked him from behind and he hit them with open palms, destroying them, too. Now only the original remained.

Everyone stared, stunned, but Naruto looked unmoved as he remained one on one with Neji. He didn't look the least bit intimidated when Neji turned to look at him with those freaky eyes of his. "Become Hokage, eh? You can't like this." The brunet taunted in a cruel tone." Naruto grit his teeth but stayed quiet. "I can determine a lot of thins, with these eyes of mine. Our talent is determined the day we are born."

Naruto clenched a fist so hard his nails were breaking the skin of his palm. "Why do you always have to label things like this? Do you know how shallow it makes you seem?"

"Then are you saying anyone can become Hokage if they try hard enough?" The answer was sneered, shocking Naruto. He had never before heard Neji sound like that. "Only a few are chosen to become Hokage. Look at reality closely! Those who become Hokage are born with that fate. It's not something you become because you want to. It's already determined by fate." White eyes narrowed at blue. "People are different. They can only live in the tides fate has given them. But there is just one ... fate that everyone possesses. And that is death."

Naruto gasped at such a pessimistic view at life and wondered just what the hell happened to Neji for him to think like that. Sure, Naruto knew that everyone has to die at some point or another, that it was only a matter of time, but why dwell on it? Death doesn't mingle with the living. As long as you're alive, death can't touch you and when you're dead, you're dead, so it doesn't even matter because death can't reach you there either. The only ones death has any real sway over are those people on its threshold before someone yanks them back into the world of the living or they tumble into the after life. Death has a very small domain, so why think about it and make your own days of life bitter? Not even Sasuke or Naruto - with their families long since dead - waste time with death.

Naruto took a good long look at Neji's eyes and saw suffering. Not like his or Sasuke's or Gaara's, but similar. Mostly to Sasuke, though, despite the color of their eyes being fundamentally opposites. The coloration meant nothing. Neji, like himself and his teammate, lost someone dear to him and that made him ... lonely. Even if only a little.

Naruto clenched his fists tighter and brought them to his chest, staring down at them. "So what?" He asked, half angry, half sad. He thrust his right fist in Neji's direction again, the Hyuuga staring at him with a blank expression on his face. "I don't give up so easily, dattebayo!" He ignored the stares he got as he placed his hands together again. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The crowd gasped as fifty Naruto's appeared around the genius, leaving only a small circle for him. Most people were gaping at the small army of blonds in the arena below them, bringing interest to even the most disinterested feudal lord. The blonds didn't waste a minute, attacking Neji all at once. But Neji easily fought them all, escaping every one of their attacks without a scratch.

Then, suddenly, Neji smirked. "I told you I'm not that stupid." He said before running through the horde of Narutos and straight for one that had been staying back. He remembered their last fight well. The real Sasuke and Naruto had stood back, waiting for the right opportunity before they had dropped out of that tree and pinned him and Kiba down. That's how they lost in the Genin Games. He used a similar tactic not ten minutes earlier by distracting him with clones until he suddenly appeared just there to kick him in the chin. That Naruto that was holding back had to be the real one.

And before _any_ Naruto could react, Neji jabbed Naruto in the heart, a move that should have left him paralyzed on the floor, fighting for his heart to resume its normal beating rhythm. He started shaking under Neji's fingers and clone by clone started dissipating, making Neji grin at him arrogantly. "You're the real one." The blond doubled over, barely staying on his feet. Neji took a step back. "That's why I told you it was useless."

Everyone stared in confusion when Naruto chuckled. "I told you ..." he looked up, surprising Neji that he could still even move. "Not to come to conclusions on your own." And then he popped out of existence, leaving Neji stunned for a second before he whirled around, just to see two more Narutos in the air, heading straight for him. _'He was a step ahead of me and made one of his replications stay back?'_

"That's right, Naruto! Show him what you've got!" Kiba yelled from the crowd, only dampened by Sakura's excited "Shannaro!"

"I haven't been attacking you with everything I've got!" One of the two yelled as his fist almost landed a hit, but a wall of chakra sprang up and stopped the hand. Neji smirked and started spinning while releasing chakra from his chakra points. It repelled the two blonds and he smirked again, but just as he was coming to a stop from his Hakkesho Kaiten, he heard an interesting thing yelled in the blond's - in his opinion - very annoying voice.

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"


	58. Chapter 58

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

Neji smirked and started spinning while releasing chakra from his chakra points. It repelled the two blonds and he smirked again, but just as he was coming to a stop from his Hakkesho Kaiten, he heard an interesting thing yelled in the blond's - in his opinion - very annoying voice.

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Hinabi, Hinata and Hiashi from the Hyuuga family, Neji's two cousins and his uncle, watched, petrified as one of the strongest defense techniques of their clan was so cleverly defeated. Neji's spin was now too slow and he would need to seriously regain his footing and breath before he could do it again, leaving him as a sitting duck for the second surprising technique Naruto knew as he turned ten shuriken into one hundred. Most ninja were left gawking at the blond as only ten to fifteen were repelled by the last breath of Neji's move, leaving the Hyuuga with the trouble of avoiding the rest. Various cuts were the result when the very last shuriken met a solid surface, Neji looking like he had just barely survived a shredder and out of breath. He had done his best to hit away as many shuriken as he could but his stance hadn't been right and now he was cut and bleeding.

What irked him even more than the fact that this bumbling blond idiot had hit him was the fact that he should have been off a lot worse. Naruto was holding back. It was obvious he could have made even more shuriken yet he had settled on one hundred so as to not kill him. How dare that moron underestimate him!?

"What a fight!" The chuunins near Ino, Sakura and Chouji breathed and the pink haired girl giggled to herself. Not that far away, Kiba was cheering his friend on. In the waiting room, the Suna ninja would admit they were impressed, but only in their heads, Gaara's grip on his upper arm even tighter. Shikamaru was grinning for his friend's obvious cleverness despite acting like a moron most of the time. The Hokage was chuckling to himself as Naruto struck up a cool pose, looking at Neji as if saying "That's for underestimating me." The 'Kazekage' was glaring, because it was damn well obvious that the seal he had put on the blond Jinchuuriki was long gone. He wondered who would have removed it. And on the opposite side of the arena, Itachi felt proud with the way the technique he taught Naruto-sama was working.

It was a whole different fight now.

Neji regained enough breath to glare at the blond, not at all liking how he was being made fun of as Naruto stood there, arms crossed and grinning at him. "I see you learned a new jutsu."

"Yup."

"Don't get so smug for getting in one lucky shot."

The indignant look on Naruto's face would be priceless if it were any other situation. "Lucky shot-!?"

"Yes. The levels in strength between you and me are different. Far too different for that to be anything but luck and luck isn't going to get you all that far in life. Only skill can." Neji said haughtily as he stood up. "I mean, look at you. How happy can you be for landing one hit? Pathetic."

Naruto scowled. "Okay, dude. I don't know what your problem is but you're really starting to piss me off now." He uncrossed his arms and jabbed a finger in his opponent's direction. "What the _hell_ is your problem? What put that tree pine sized stick up your ass and do I need to remove it or something? You're acting like a prick!"

Neji glared. "I am your enemy; I'm not going to be buddy buddy with you."

"You're still not denying the fact that you have a stick up your ass." This got a few snorts and snickers, succeeding in only making Neji angrier.

"As for what my problem is," he said as he reached up towards the tie of his hitai-ate. He elegantly undid it and removed the forehead protector from his head, allowing everyone to see a green seal like thing on his forehead, **-x-** like in appearance, two hooks trapping the X. Many in the crowd gasped and Hiashi bowed his head when his youngest daughter asked him what that was. "It is this seal and the fate of the Hyuuga branch family."

"W-what? Why do you have a seal on your forehead?" The horrified blond asked, an unconscious hand drifting to his own abdomen.

"Because the Hyuuga Clan has this tradition. The first born child will become the head of the clan and his children will be from the Head family. All his younger siblings will receive this seal, the Caged Bird Seal, and their children will belong to the Branch families of the Hyuufa Clan. For centuries, branch families served the Head family of each generation. This seal makes us practically their servants, their _slaves_. We receive them when the next heir turns three years old. In other words, I was four when I received this seal." Neji spat out, glaring at where his uncle and younger cousin sat. He then turned a bit more and glared at the pale and sickly looking Hinata, who was currently having trouble breathing. "And as if that weren't bad enough, they can control us by making us suffer through intense pain if we ever dare even think about harming someone from the Head family. They can use us as sacrificial pawns in their games. We are to protect the head family in life and in death. We don't have a choice. Just like my father didn't. It's the cursed fate of the Hyuuga Branch family."

"W-what happened to your dad?" Naruto had to ask, despite actually being afraid to know the answer. This anger, this despair, this hate, this sadness, this sense of betrayal ... isn't this what he saw in Sasuke when the teme told him about his brother? Was Neji's father killed?

Neji growled out his reply through grit teeth. "When someone tried kidnapping Hinata-sama when she was four, Hiashi-sama, my uncle, stopped and killed them. Only that person turned out to be an important person from Kumagakure that was there to sign some treaty between our villages. The rest of his delegation demanded the body of the killer and my father, as the younger identical twin brother of Hiashi-sama, had to sacrifice himself since the head of the family must live on. He died, I was left an orphan at five and I was never acknowledge for my talents. I am not trying to sound arrogant or better than the rest of my clansmen, but it is a known fact that no one has been as blessed with out Kekkei Genkai as I am. But I am bound, like a bird in a cage, never meant to prosper. The walls are closed around me. I can feel the wind ruffling my feathers and I can flap my wings, but I cannot fly. I can't live. I only exist."

"Is that true, Otou-san?" Hinabi asked of her father but his silence was enough of an answer and tears filled the younger sister's eyes.

"This is the only way I can get any acknowledgement, Uzumaki. This is the only time and only place where I can show everyone that just because I am from the Hyuuga branch house doesn't mean I am any lesser than them." Neji said as he tied back his hitai-ate and a silence descended on the stadium. Naruto allowed his hands to relax before snorting, startling everyone with the noise. "And what, pray tell, is so funny?"

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed before startling blue met plain white. "You're really a prick, you know?" He didn't let Neji complain, continuing instantly. "What happened to you is a tragedy, yes, and what your clan did to you is horrible. And I may sound like a jerk for saying this but you're not the only one with problems. I'm not gonna say anything about myself because everyone knows my case, and you'd be insulted if I were to compare Your Highness with the lowly likes of me, so I'll compare you to someone your equal in clan standing. Your dad's dead and no one acknowledges you, you have a seal on your forehead. Sasuke's _entire clan_ was killed in a single night, by _his older brother_ who he looked up to. He's betrayed and wronged and alone, too, but you don't see him bitching or complaining about it other than vowing to kill the culprit. Yet here you are in all your hypocritical glory."

"Wjat do you mean? How am I a hypocrite?" Neji demanded, greatly insulted.

Naruto snorted, crossing his arms. "You don't see it? I thought your eyes saw _everything_ ," he said mockingly and that seemed to be enough for Neji to _really_ get pissed off for he changed his stance before diving for Naruto, hitting every target with his Hakke Rokujuyon Sho. Naruto flew back several feet before landing on the hard ground of the arena and not getting up.

"I don't care what a lowlife like you thinks of me and I think it was finally the time I put you in your place. You have been deluding yourself for so long that you now actually _believe_ you can become Hokage." The genius said as he turned his back to Naruto. The look on his face spelled plain disgust and a sort of loathing that only comes in anger. "You are nothing and no one. The attention you demand from everyone is your own pathetic way of trying to become Hokage and to be acknowledged. Well, here's a wake up call. People will only acknowledge those who are worth acknowledgment. Your pathetic defeat here shows that you, Uzumaki Naruto, are worth nothing. You are just one of the countless nameless orphans no one wanted so they were kicked out or abandoned. You don't belong anywhere. I guess Utsukushi wanted you because she mistook you for a demon. Only demons are shunned by everyone."

No one saw the sympathetic wince Shikamaru gave to his friend or the tightening of Gaara's hand to the point that anyone else would have drawn blood or broken bone. Hiruzen was staring with pity and disappointment at the Hyuuga, worrying for Naruto all the while. Orochimaru, still in the disguise as the Kazekage, was grinning sadistically under his mask. On the other side of the stadium, Itachi's hand _itched_ for one of his swords. Naruto-sama was shaking on the ground and he feared it was from the pain of what the other was saying.

But Naruto ... Yeah, the words hurt like hell, but he was actually ... pretty happy to hear them. This may sound masochist of him but he wanted to hear those words. He wanted to hear them because he knew he could take them. He knew that when humans are hurting, they lash out and say the meanest things that could cross their minds so that they could feel better. And Naruto - while hating those mean remarks thrown his way - he could take them. So let Neji pour all of his hatred at Naruto if it can dull his pain. Let them all hurl insults at him. He has been hearing them his whole life and they haven't made him any more of a monster. He could take them because he knew they weren't the truth.

The truth was that neither he nor Kurama were demons. They were Jinchuuriki and biju, some of the strongest beings in the world.

He knew he was cared for and about. Team 7, Hokage-jii-chan, Konohamaru and his friends, Iruka-sensei, even Ero-sennin and Uchitachi and especially Kurama ... They have all cared for him.

He wasn't worthless. Sasuke acknowledged him when he didn't anyone else.

He wasn't a nameless, uncared for orphan. His mother came from a big and important clan while his father was some kick ass ninja that left behind a lot of enemies. He must have been awesome.

Utsukushi wanted him because of the properties his blood as an Uzumaki had. The healing factor and all that jazz.

And he belonged. Right here, in Konoha, in Team 7, amongst his friends ... at Sasuke's side, the two of them like a team ... he felt at home with Sasuke. He belonged.

He had a place to belong to.

 _That's right, Naruto. Ignore that prissy little piece of shit._ Kurama said with a snarl when he talked about Neji. **_What does he know? What does he know about_ you _?_**

 _'Nothing,'_ Naruto replied as he got back to his feet with shaking arms and legs, his teeth grit from the pains of his efforts. _'Nothing.'_

 **What does he know about what brought you all the way here?** The Kyuubi asked even as he put his front 'paws' together, like a cartoon praying position. **_What drew you to come all this way?_**

 _'Nothing.'_ He was on his feet now and he knew everyone was staring at him as though he had just grown a second head. Neji had turned around and was gaping at him, but Naruto didn't see Neji in front of him. He saw Sasuke with his infuriating smirk, asking if he had hurt himself. _Bibiri-kun_. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he straightened himself. _'Nothing. He knows nothing.'_

 ** _So what does_ he _know about what_ you _can do?_**

Naruto felt like grinning. _'Nothing.'_ He could feel Kurama's pleasure at his own speech as chakra started gathering in his body. Neji blinked as Naruto closed his eyes and he felt that power thrumming through him, pulsing with his own heart beat. The chakra was so potent it opened up all of his chakra points that Neji had closed. It was healing his bruises and chasing away the pain from all the hits he got during the fight. He was ready.

But Neji had apparently gotten sick of this as he had turned to the chuunin. "Examiner, I intend to kill him." Sakura gasped and Hinata got into a coughing fit in fright. "If you're going to stop me, stop me whenever you want."

The man frowned and tsked. "Jeez."

Both their gazes returned to Naruto when he put his fingers together. Neji humphed with a smirk. "I told you it was useless." But Naruto wasn't listening to him. The red chakra was already flowing through him, now he just needed to turn it into a usable force. "It's useless. I hit your chakra points." But Naruto persisted in his, seemingly fruitless, efforts and the genius shook his head, enjoying Naruto looking so pathetic, all beat up and without the ability to use chakra or even move correctly anymore. "Why do you fight against your fate that hard?"

 ** _Therecit is, Kit. We're ready._**

 _'Not just yet.'_ Naruto sent, wanting to build up the tension _and_ Neji's confidence in his victory. He'll drop his guard and then it would all be up to how well Naruto can use an opportunity. He felt the chakra rushing to his eyes even and he had to try and repress it a little. A slit pupil he could explain. Blood red eyes ... not so much. When he had it under control, he looked up at Neji with determination. "Because ... you called me a dropout."

Neji instantly glared at the defiant tone, activating his Byakugan, really planning on killing the loudmouth. But then the unexpected happened, like it tended to when Naruto was at question, and a surge of chakra started lifting dust and rocks around the black and orange clad tween. Suddenly, a vortex of red chakra was lazily spiraling around Naruto and even the smallest of his wounds started healing right in front of everyone's eyes.

 _'This can't be!'_ Neji thought, not believing his own eyes for the first time in his entire life. _'Chakra is leaking out of him! What's going on?'_ All he could see was that Naruto's until recently stopped flow of chakra was still still but a red flame was burning in his abdomen. And then it spread through his whole body, filling up the drained chakra system completely, giving back Naruto the ability to move and use jutsu. _'This guy ... what in the -'_ He gasped when that fire still burning in Naruto's stomach suddenly started to take shape, showing him clearly are growling fox like creature and making Neji take an involuntarily step back. _'Who is this guy actually?!'_

 _'This chakra ... Can it be?'_ Hiashi thought, activating his own Byakugan to get a better look.

"The hell? His chakra points were all hit!" One of the chuunin examiners with the rest of Rookie Nine exclaimed.

The Kazekage's eyes widened further then they had when he realized the seal he had placed was gone. When had the brat learned to use his powers?

Gaara's eyes were wide, his skin paler than ever, as he sensed the great power hidden within Naruto. Shukaku was snarling inside his head but the demon dare not do or say anything to draw the blond's demon's attention. He let go of his upper arm and instead gripped the metal railing. Damaging his armor of sand would just drain his chakra.

Sarutobi stared in wonder and fear. _'This chakra is no doubt the Kyuubi's... When did he learn to use its chakra?'_ He breafly looked in the direction he knew Uchitachi to be hiding in before turning his attention back on the blond. There were now nine wisps of chakra trashing around almost like tails while Neji shielded his face from the wind with both his hands and forearms.

"Let's begin," a red eyed Naruto said, the wisps still trashing around, looking graceful, almost as if they were dancing to a deadly tune. Then the red chakra started retreating, wrapping around the Jinchuuriki, covering his whole body for a second before seemingly melting into his now completely healthy and unblemished skin. The only signs of battle left on him were the slight tears and dirt on his clothes. His whisker marks looked a bit deeper but that, too, went back to normal, as did his eyes.

 _'What is that? Is that really chakra?'_ Neji thought with widened eyes despite him still flaring at Naruto. The chakra stirred up again, engulfing Naruto's entire form in it. _'What enormous power.'_

 _'Now, Kurama,'_ Naruto sent to his inhabitant before he seemingly disappeared from view. Neji blinked in confusion before turning around to see Naruto hovering in mid jump as the blond threw four shuriken at him. Neji started to dodje when the blond made a short series of hand seals and the shuriken once again multiplied to two hundred this time. At this stage, Naruto's limit was three hundred, the blond needing a bit more training despite how easily he had grasped it. Neji started whirling again, this time pushing away almost all shuriken, but the real four, which somehow cut through the wall of chakra he made. He noticed they were infused with red chakra and he remembered the wind from earlier. Naruto's element affinity was wind? He had to especially kick those away and when he was coming towards the end of his spin, he took out six of his own, throwing three with each hand at Naruto, who was heading straight towards him.

But the whiskered boy disappeared from his sight again, surprising the Hyuuga. His speed was now so great that Neji could barely follow it. His eyes weren't made for this. Normal and slightly advanced speed is what he could keep up with. Lee's and Gai's level. This was way faster and he was barely keeping up.

They both took out a kunai and jumped apart, throwing it at each other. The two weapons clashed together before spiraling towards the sky. The two genin jumped forward and each took their kunai before they charged at each other and clashed, Neji's blue chakra against Naruto and Kurama's red, stirring up the wind currents.

"I don't know about the Hyuuga's fate of hatred, but..." Naruto told Neji over the roar of wind and their clashing chakras. "If you think it's impossible then don't do anything!" Neji's eyes widened. He pushed more of his chakra out, refusing to lose. But Naruto wasn't giving any ground. "After I become Hokage, I'll change the Hyuuga for you!" Neji could only stare as their chakras clashed at his strongest and an explosion occurred, smoke and dust hiding them from view. When it all calmed down, all anyone could see was two small craters in the ground, both smoking hot from where two chakra covered bodies had slammed into them.

For a long moment, the only thing moving was the smoke as no one dared do more than breathe and occasionally blink, although the later action was repressed as much as possible, no one wanting to miss a thing. And then Neji climbed out of one of the craters and no one was going to admit they felt disappointed or surprised that the genius had seemed to prevail. They all watched in disbelief as he gasped for breath while wiping at his face. They were still waiting for Naruto to get up but when the smoke cleared up on his end, they saw him seemingly unconscious, sprawled on the ground in front of the now standing and looming Hyuuga.

"Dropout boy, sorry, but this is reality." And the chuunin examiner swore Neji really _was_ sorry with the way he sounded. "You made me get serious but this is truly the end." He was going to say something more when they all heard the sound of earth breaking. Neji looked down just as Naruto sprang out of the dirt under his feet, fist first, punching the stunned Hyuuga in the chin and making him fly into the air and land a few feet away.

The crowd now stared in silence at the beat up black and orange clad genin, his fingers a bit bloody and chest heaving as he breathed hard, his eyes slowly returning to blue even as the blood stopped dripping from his fingernails where he had dug a hole under Neji's feet. In the little crater, they heard a popping noise and saw the remains of smoke from a dispelled Kage Bunshin and the audience was astounded by what they had just witnessed.

"My body ... " Neji gasped out, unable to move.

 _'He left a shadow clone in the hole and dug his way to victory. Although beaten up real bad, he believed in victory and kept thinking of a next move.'_ The examiner thought, rather impressed. "The power to believe in yourself. That will become the power to change fate." He said so Neji could hear him. The boy, more than anyone, it would seem, needed to hear that so he could move on from his father's death. "He knows that and he knows it instinctively." He kept going, knowing Neji could hear him.

The white eyes were studying the blond now standing over him in the reverse of the previous scene. Neji recognized the irony and knew how to appreciate it. "You made a Kage Bunshin in that situation? Your favorite technique, eh? I was careless."

"I've failed three times in the Academy finals," Naruto said in a not so loud voice, probably meant only for the sprawled brunet to hear. "Unfortunately, the ninja technique that was given in the finals was always ... the ninja technique I hated the most." Neji's eyes widened and everyone leaned in to hear what he was going to say. It would seem that, for the first time in his life, Naruto was seen and heard by _everyone_. Everyone was ... paying attention to him, _acknowledging_ him ... and it felt ... good. If only one more set of black eyes were here, too, Naruto would be content for the rest of his life. "The Replication Technique was the move I really sucked at." All eyes widened at that and not so silent gasps echoed over the stadium. After what they had just seen, they found that extremely hard to believe. Neji's eyes widened again before narrowing in confusion.

"Stop complaining about fate and how it can't be changed." A bird that had been on the tree in the arena took off and its flight caught Neji's eye even as he focused on Naruto's voice and words. "You're different from me. You aren't a dropout." Neji looked at the blond before his gaze returned to the soaring bird. Naruto chuckled at the flippant way of hiding his embarrassment, remembering how a certain Uchiha would do something similar. The thought put a cheery tone to his words. "Besides, it makes you a hypocrite! Isn't your hard training to prove you _can_ be better than the main house an attempt - a very successful one so far - to change fate?"

A reddish blush dusted across pale cheeks and Neji closed his eyes. _'Thank you, Naruto, and I'm sorry.'_

The chuunin examiner observed them for a few seconds longer before rising a hand and announcing. "Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" And the crowd went wild, making blue eyes widen.

Sakura, Itachi, Shikamaru and Hiruzen smiled.

The first step towards Naruto's dream to become Hokage has been achieved. The villagers no longer saw him as the Kyuubi boy, despite him using its power.

Naruto was now Naruto, the first acknowledgment they will give the blond.

It was still a long journey ahead.

But for now ...

"Next match, Kankuro vs Shino."


	59. Chapter 59

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

Naruto stared at the new arrivals that have arrived with the wirlwil of leaves, his heart skipping a beat when, for the first time in a month, his blue eyes landed on Uchiha Sasuke.

He was different, was the first thought that ran through Naruto's mind. He wasn't wearing his usual blue and white get up, instead he was clad in a black one-piece that still resembled his usual clothes, what with it being high collared and having a big red and white Uchiha Clan fan symbol displayed proudly on his back. He seems to have built up more muscle in the one month they haven't seen each other as well as he had allowed his hair to grow a little. Most probably wouldn't notice, but his bangs _were_ longer and covered a bit more of his face. He had many belts and bandages adoring his calves and forearms. He had something strange wrapped around his elbows but it seemed to go with the outfit well. And on his back, which Naruto only then noticed, was a thin katana in a black sheathe. It seemed to sooth him as he remembered Sasuke expressing an interest in swordsmanship ever since he held a katana during their mission to the Land of Demons.

And although he seemed tired still - probably from his intense training; Naruto had never been more thankful for Kurama than after Uchitachi let him rest after he had completed the Shuriken Kage Bunshin a week and two days ago - he looked more than ready to kick Gaara's but. Not to mention that his and Kakashi's late entrance made them both look so cool. Way cooler than it had needed to be, though, as they had nearly been late.

"Seriously, how troublesome." The still rather beat up Shikamaru complained from beside Naruto in the waiting area as he leaned against the railing. He had just had his match and the lazy dude had quite right after making the winning move. Seriously, only the lazy bum of a Nara could do that. Naruto had near strangled him on the spot.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go scold him now." Naruto said with a big grin and leaped over the railing, landing right in front of Sasuke, who on closer inspection seemed to have grown, too.

"I'm sorry we're late." Kakashi was saying with a smile clearly seen under his mask.

"Name?" The examiner said for formalities' sake. There was not a living soul who wouldn't recognize the fan on the newly turned teen's back.

Sasuje looked up and at the man, his face giving away as little as always. "Uchiha Sasuke." The crowd grew noisy as whispers spread through the people, the villagers of Konoha proudly pointing to their last Uchiha to the visitors. And then a thunderous cheer spread through the audience, echoing throughout the whole village, informing everyone that it was Sasuke's turn to fight.

"Keh, he caused such a big commotion and he doesn't look sorry for it one bit." Shikamaru muttered under his breath and Shino nodded beside him but made no comment of his own.

"Heh, you were awfully late. I thought for a moment you wouldn't show up." Naruto teased his friend, excited blue eyes meeting black and a small smile spread across pale lips. "I thought you were too afraid to fight me?"

"You won the first round?" It may have been a question but Sasuke seemed to already have known the answer anyway. He looked proud and Naruto beamed.

"Of course!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes good naturally at him. "Don't get so excited, usuratonkachi." And Naruto felt giddy, being with Sasuke after so long just felt _right_ in a way he still couldn't quite place. Sasuke looked him up and down, his smile turning into a smirk. "So the dobe grew a little? Hn. You even got some muscle. I honestly thought you'd stay with that baby fat your whole life." As if to add effect, Sasuke crossed his arms and shook his head.

A vein started throbbing in Naruto's forehead. "Well at least I don't look like a girl with such long hair, teme!"

 _Oh for the love of ... They're not back together for five minutes and they're fighting already._ Naruto heard and ignored his inhabitant's complaints, enjoying the usual bickering that always happened when he and the Uchiha are together.

"I heard Uchitachi and some pervert taught you a new technique each." Sasuke said with a serious face, letting his arms fall to his sides. "And I can't believe you're not wearing all orange. Or no kill-me-orange at all."

Naruto huffed, he now being the one who had crossed his arms over his chest. "If you had been there for my preliminaries match, you would know that my clothes got shredded. Iruka-sensei bought these for me. And yes, Uchitachi-san and Ero-sennin taught me two cool jutsus, although Shino kept pestering me about some sort of, eh, elemental release or something like that. Asked me when I learned it."

"Oh? You're also at that stage in training? Damn, Jiraiya-sama and Uchitachi sure do work fast." Kakashi joined in on the conversation after making sure that Sasuke wasn't disqualified - after getting accused of passing his tardiness as a habit onto the last Uchiha.

Naruto frowned at his sensei. "I quite frankly have no idea what you're talking about."

"The wind from earlier," the examiner helped out and Naruto just stared at him.

"You just discovered it on the spot, didn't you." It wasn't even a question as Sasuke hit Naruto on the head in the way he was wont to when Naruto did something stupid. "Baka."

"Hey, what was that for!?" The blond complained while Kakashi wondered if it had really been such a good idea _not_ to train Naruto, too. "And what did you train? What kind of jutsu did you learn? Did Kakashi-sensei teach you more swordsmanship?"

At that, Sasuke looked at his sword. "No. Uchitachi gave it to me as a gift. It would seem only he remembered my birthday."

The Kyuubi vessel pouted. "I just couldn't find you. Kakashi-sensei wouldn't answer me and now I know why I didn't see Uchitachi-san all day."

"He didn't, you say?" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, not feeling quite comfortable under the young Uchiha's glare.

''Um, oops?''

Sasuke rolled his eyes before turning back to Naruto. ''So, what did I miss?''

''Well, my fight. I beat Neji up quite good and I think we had a bit of a philosophical debate in the middle of the battle. Kankuro - that older Suna guy with the puppet (do you even know he has a puppet?) - well, he quit just before his fight against Shino was announced for some reason he left unknown. And then Shika fought that kunoichi with the big fan and I nearly strangled him just a few minutes ago for quiting right after he-''

''Shika?''

''Oh, Shikamaru. He was about to win when he-''

''Since when do you call Nara 'Shika'?'' The Uchiha insisted and Naruto felt his left eyebrow twitch.

''Since we had a run in in Bushy Eyebrow's hospital room with Gaara and-mmfmfmh!'' A hand covered the loud mouth as the genius of an IQ over 200 rushed to Naruto's side to stop a tragedy from taking place.

''Baka, don't tell him that!'' The Nara hissed, having jumped over as soon as he realized what Naruto was about to blurt out. But his reaction to what Naruto had been saying was enough for Sasuke to put the pieces together and a scary glare overtook his face as he looked up to where Gaara currently was watching him. Naruto wrung Shikamaru's hand off of his mouth before looking up at Gaara, too, yet he spoke to Sasuke.

"You better not lose to that guy."

Sasuke looked away from the redhead and walked over to Naruto. In a flash, his hitai-ate was gone and two fingers poked his forehead, making Naruto blush. "I know."

"Teme, what's up with you?" The blond complained as he rubbed the abused spot and Sasuke chuckled. He stopped, however, when Naruto called his name in a serious voice. They stared at each other for a while before Naruto said what he had wanted to say. "I want to fight you, as well."

"I know," it was delivered with Sasuke's customary Uchiha smirk and the Kyuubi vessel grinned in excitement.

The crowds were still cheering for Sasuke's arrival and upcoming match. Sakura was still a bit worried for the Uchiha's well being, not even knowing if he still had that bruise and if it was still causing him trouble. Sarutobi had actually kind of hoped Sasuke wouldn't show up at all, as it would stop any commotion Uchitachi had warned him about Orochimaru taking advantage of. And he did not like the pleased expression on the Kazekage's face, even if it was masked. He took one look at Gaara and the crazed expression he had on his face and in his eyes and he _knew_ this was not going to end well. He knew, should things get out of control, one of these genin is going to end up dead, whether it is Sasuke by the redhead's hand or if it is going to be Gaara by Uchitachi's. He wondered if the Kazekage, Gaara's own father, even bothered to think about that but he somehow doubted it. He has heard about the assassination attempts when the boy was younger.

"It looks like it's about to start." The white and green dressed man said, never taking his eyes off of the younger Uchiha. _'Come now, Sasuke-kun. Show me your real power and fall short. Wish for more and more and more! And I shall give it to you, but can you pay the price of that power? I will make sure you do, ku ku ku ku.'_

"Let's get going." Shikamaru said as he put his hands in his pockets and moved towards where the stairs were. He heard Naruto's affirmation but he was still standing next to Sasuke, observing the Uchiha as he and Gaara had a glaring death match. "This time I'd like to use the stairs." The Nara pointedly said to get the blond's attention and to get him moving. As expected, Naruto did but Shikamaru caught sight of Sasuke giving him a nod.

Gaara was watching the genius with a rather disturbing expression, worrying all in the waiting room. It was positively psychotic and he ignored his siblings when they tried to remind him of the mission, instead just walking away. It was finally here. The time for him to fight Uchiha Sasuke, to feel that rush of emotion when he finally killed the other boy. This is what he had been waiting for. He, however, almost stopped when he met Uzumaki Naruto on the stairs. The blond didn't glare at him but his expression said it all. Every word he had uttered in the hospital, it was in his eyes now. And that disturbed Gaara. It disturbed him greatly as he had seen those eyes, so seemingly innocent, turn into red slits, redder than any blood Gaara had spilled.

He will have to deal with him later. At least, after he kills both boys, he will feel alive enough and somewhat content for months.

When he entered the arena, Sasuke didn't immediately turn to acknowledge his presence, but the redhead could see he was alert. Sasuke only turned to look at him after Naruto and Shikamaru made it to the railing to watch the scene bellow. And that angered Gaara. He was dangerous, yet the Uchiha treated him like he wasn't good enough to even garner an ounce of interest. Gaara will make him regret that.

Sasuke finally turned to face him when he was close enough, the chuunin examiner only a step away and in between them. "So it finally begins." The crowd immediately quieted down and got back into their seats, waiting for the fight to start already. This is what most people had came here to see, anyways. The chuunin took one look between them before rising a hand and bringing it down. "Start!" And then he jumped away, leaving Gaara and Sasuke to stare at each other.

Sasuke shifted his stance a little and Gaara's sand suddenly rose from his gourd, hovering over him like an umbrella. Sasuke immediately put some distance between them, observing the sand as Gaara started mumbling something. He started shaking and put a hand over his right eye and the right side of his temple, looking at Sasuke with one crazed eye.

"Back there, I made you absorb foul blood. I'm sorry. But I promise, this time," a sick grin appeared on his face and Sasuke tensed for an attack. "It will taste better." Suddenly, he experienced a very hard shake before slumping a little. His sand fell to the ground as his arms hung down. Then he looked up at Sasuke, calm and collected once again, a killing intent in his teal eyes. "Come." The sand rose around his feet, waiting for action.

Sasuke set a firm glare on his face as he pulled out two shuriken, throwing them at Gaara. "Let's start." As expected, Gaara's sand shielded him from the attack buy a Sand Replication catching them. Sasuke ran forward but the replication suddenly burst and sand moved quickly to attack him. Sasuke easily jumped into the air, throwing one shuriken at the two the replication was returning at him, making Gaara scowl when he easily deflected them both. Sasuke headed straight for it and kicked as if he were a professional football player, destroying its arms while he used his own to catch himself, do a little flipped spin and land a forearm at the replications throat. The sand immediately tried to take hold of that arm but Sasuke used an open palm to push chakra into it as he hit it, startling Gaara, Hiashi and Hanabi as it was definitely a Juuken move. Sasuke then sprang forwards, looking as though he was aiming for Gaara's face and the shield of sand rose up ...

Only for the Uchiha to smirk, shift his leg a little and disappear from right in front of Gaara's shocked eyes. The Uchiha appeared behind Gaara, surprising him with his speed as the raven haired boy punched him in the same way Lee had during their preliminary match. Gaara was sent flying backwards as his armor of sand cracked, the rest of his sand rushing to catch him before he hit the ground.

Gai's eyes were wide as he stared at the genius and he couldn't help but think he was fast. _'He's as fast as Lee's normal speed. And ... those are the moves he must have developed with Lee's hand-to-hand combat style.'_

Down in the arena, Gaara got up, glaring at Sasuke for all that he's worth. But Sasuke just smirked and made a beckoning motion with his outstretched hand. "Come." Sharingan red eyes blazed in the bright sun, making a shiver run down everyone's spine as those ruby like eyes with three tomoe focused on Gaara. Shukaku quaked in fear and anger as that gaze was directed at him.

Gai turned towards Kakashi, a serious look on his face. "What kind of training did you put him through this time? How could he become like that in only a month?"

Kakashi glanced at Gai before looking down at his raven haired student. "Sasuke has copied Lee-kun's taijutsu moves with his Sharingan before. That's why during the taijutsu training ... I made Sasuke picture Lee-kun's movements." Lee's head shot up, eyes wide as both he and his sensei stared at the Uchiha down in the arena as Gaara slowly got back up to his feet. "Sasuke knew Lee-kun. That's why he was able to obtain those movements. Needless to say, he went through a lot of trouble."

"But that alone won't be enough to defeat Gaara," Lee said mournfully but Kakashi only smiled.

"Hm, maybe not. But Sasuke's got a secret weapon. Two, actually. One is a motive, to be precise. That motive only grew stronger when he heard about what happened in your hospital room, Lee-kun." Lee and Gai looked back at Kakashi, but his one visible eye was now focused on the raven below while his thoughts strayed to a certain blond. "He feels Gaara is a danger to someone very dear to him. To someone precious. And to stop them from facing Gaara in this tournament, Sasuke trained day and night until he finally collapsed two days ago and slept until just a few hours ago. He is ready for anything Gaara might throw his way."

The green dressed jonin didn't take his gaze away from Kakashi even as he turned around. _'Kakashi was watching the fight between the abominable Gaara and the adorable Lee. Someone even Lee couldn't defeat cannot be defeated by hastily acquired taijutsu alone. He should be aware of that. Then why did he make him master only hand-to-hand combat moves? What is Kakashi playing at?'_

Gaara, now back on his feet, made a hand seal and suddenly, his sand started forming a cacoon around him. Sasuke ran at the orb, intending to punch it or drag Gaara out before it completely closed, but he had to stop himself and barely just in time to stop the sand formed spiky points from stabbing his body. He panted as he stood there like that before jumping away. The spikes returned into the now completely closed orb, leaving Sasuke stumped with what to do. He saw an eye made out of sand appear outside the orb of sand, focusing in on Sasuke.

 _Kit, you've got to stop this match right now!_ Kurama suddenly screamed in Naruto's head, startling the blond.

 _'What? Why?'_

 **Because Gaara is preparing to released all control to Shukaku! And Shukaku will not wait around or hesitate to kill one of the last Sharingan users!** The fox explained, feeling the rise in the Ichibi's chakra. Knowing that it would be for the best, he channeled his chakra through Naruto's body so that the blond could feel it. Naruto gasped and clutched his head at the blood lust coming from Gaara in waves.

 _'What do you biju have against the Uchiha and their eyes to hate them so much?'_ Sasuke had never done anything to deserve such hostility at least but Kurama still seemed to get uneasy every time the Sharingan was activated.

 ** _Because it can control us!_**

 _'WHAT?!'_


	60. Chapter 60

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

And while Naruto was having a debate with the Kyuubi in his head, Gai was expressing the same worries to Kakashi as Kurama's initial sentence. Kakashi just closed his eyes as he remembered the look of determination in those black eyes before they returned to red once again and Sasuke continued on with his training mulishly, despite how tired he was.

"Don't worry. We were late for a reason."

Sasuke stared at the eye and Gaara stared back at him through it, watching the taller boy's every move. Suddenly, the three tomoe started spinning and Gaara recoiled inside his sand as strange images began dancing in front of his eyes. Sasuke wasted no time in changing his stance before charging forward, easily taking out the sword. Orochimaru gawked under the face mask of the Kazekage when he recognized one of his Kusanagi swords and Kakashi arched an eyebrow. The rest of Rookie Nine watched with interest as Sasuke skillfully arranged his grip and stabbed right through the sand with ease, stunning the Suna siblings and their sensei, as they knew that the density of the sand when Gaara did something like this was that of a diamond. Gaara was forced to stop meditating in order to gather energy by dodging to the left and then drawing back, his orb of sand going with him. In horror, he placed a hand on his right upper arm, where the abnormally sharp blade had grazed him, looking at his now red fingers. It was blood. He had seen much blood in his short life, but he had never seen his own.

He had never seen his own blood and that had left him feeling like he wasn't really a human but a monster.

 _"You were not born a monster."_ Naruto's voice rang in his head. _"However, you got sick of it, right? The hateful looks and the cold sneers or the occasional glimpse of fear. So you thought, if they want a monster, I'll give them a monster. If you succumbed to that, then the moment you did is when you become a monster."_

 _'I am ... human ..'_ Gaara thought, still staring at his own blood before his head started to ache. He could feel Shukaku getting bolder all of the sudden and the dome around him shifted a little, kunai shaped and hardened sand once again forcing Sasuke to draw back. Sasuke cut the sand made weapons with ease, landing deftly on his feet before throwing three kunai at the sand dome. The dome reacted to the Kunai and Sasuke used the opportunity to jump overhead and get in close and personal again but the sand reacted faster this time and Sasuke barely managed to graze Gaara inside his little safe bubble before he had to draw back. The sand followed him this time but it wasn't hard to dodge them. His eyes saw every move a few seconds before it even happened and he easily shifted his body as he dodged. He eventually had to jump in the air and flip a few times before landing on the dome. He quickly stabbed his katana straight through the sand, cutting Gaara's shoulder pretty bad. The bubble of sand spiked up again, far more viciously now but Sasuke still managed to dodge in the nick of time.

He landed a few feet away, glaring at the globe in front of him. _'It's not working. Even if I make some damage with the Kusanagi, I'm expending too much energy for those few scratches and cuts.'_ He observed the dome, hoping for some sort of opening but he found nothing. _'He's completely closed himself in. I don't know what you're up to, but,'_ he thought, flexing his left arm before bringing it up to his face, tensed in a somewhat claw-like position. He glared at Gaara through his fingers with his red eyes, studying the dome separating them for any movements. _'This is good timing for me. This new move of mine takes time.'_ He looked around, his eyes landing on Naruto before shifting up a bit to Kakashi before he looked up to where he had caught a glimpse of Uchitachi earlier. He shifted his gaze to the opposite side, where he nearly had a heart attack when he looked up at the Kazekage. _'What the_ hell _is Orochimaru doing here!?'_ He shook his head and looked back to Gaara. _'I'll have to think about that later. I need to finish this fight_ now _.'_ He unbuckled the belt on his arm before doing a few back flips.

"Sensei?" Sakura called out and Kakashi looked over at her. "What did you mean by you guys being late for a reason?" Now everyone was listening as they focused on the silver haired jonin. Even the two chuunin examiners were looking away from the rapidly wall-climbing Uchiha to hear the answer.

"Oh, that. Do you want to know?" The man said casually and immediately, both Ino and Sakura were ready to start arguing with him for joking around at such a time but the man just continued. "Shut up and watch. Just watch him." That one was directed to the curious Naruto before Kakashi met the eyes of his captivated audience. "You'll wet your pants." Sasuke had stopped near the top of the border wall, sheathing his Kusanagi while everyone watched in interest.

 _Now what's he up to?_ Kurama wondered, curious despite himself. The Uchiha Brat was good. He was one of maybe two or three people that had ever went through Shukaku's guard, especially in this form. Kurama knew it was due to the legendary sword Sasuke was using but it was all the boy's skill that got him close enough to use it.

Naruto grinned in anticipation, finally letting go of the story behind just _how_ Kurama had ended up extracted from his mother's body, attacked the Leaf and ultimately ended as his inhabitant. He'll have to find the person who had made Kurama into the monster the stories portrayed him to be and kick their ass. _'Let's watch and find out.'_

Sasuke looked down at the sand dome before making a series of hand seals and holding the back of his left hand with his right hand, his palm facing the gray stone of the wall he was sticking to with chakra. After a few intense moments, electricity appeared in his palm and it started to dance around. It grew and grew in intensity and a strange chirping noise of a thousand dying birds became apparent to the audience as they all now saw the lightning in Sasuke's hand. It illuminated his face in such a way that his red eyes looked sinister in their blood red color and with his raven locks falling in his face.

Gai stared in shocked amazement. "Could that be...?"

"I supervised his training." Kakashi said from behind the bowl haircut man. "Because he is similar to me." _'We both have a desperate need to protect something precious, and while I have failed_ my _almost partner, Sasuke doesn't plan on failing_ his _. Naruto, I hope you are watching this closely. Because Sasuke trained himself into the ground for_ you. _'_

The Uchiha had a smirk now as he heard the sound his jutsu was making. The lightning was so bright now that a big circle around him was illuminated. Gaara must have heard the chirping even behind his wall of sand. The stone beneath his hand was now a crater and as he moved his hand to the side so he can start running, he made a wide and rather deep line in the stone as he dashed down the wall.

"Body activation... I see. This is why you had him master taijutsu combo moves to drastically improve his speed." Gai said as realization finally dawned upon him. Kakashi smiled behind his mask, his head moving in the direction he had sensed a certain ANBU a little earlier. His eye curved into a happy little arch.

"Correct."

Sasuke reached the ground and sped towards Gaara's sand ball, his moves actually becoming faster and faster. The Rookie Nine watched in amazement as they actually saw the chakra in his hand with their bare eyes, something only Sharingan or Byakugan should be able to do.

"How is he doing it?" Sakura questioned, never taking her eyes off of the boy she had let go when she realized she stood no chance with him.

Gai gulped, beyond amazed. This ... this was beyond being a genius if this jutsu was the one he suspected it to be. "This must be the power of the Uchiha Clan."

"What is that?" Ino asked, staring at the boy she was crushing on.

"It's making a lot of noise." Chouji commented around a mouthful of chips.

''Just a straight jutsu.'' The kids looked up over to Gai, who wasn't taking his yes off of the Uchiha. ''But it's Konoha's number one technique specialist, the Copy Ninja Kakashi's only original move.'' He glanced up at said man and the genin 'ahhed' in amazement. Gai looked away again, looking back to Sasuke. ''It's a secret move for assassination purposes. It's secret lies in the speed of the thrust and the activation of the body to generate a large amount of chakra.'' He explained, pointing down at Sasuke. ''Then he concentrates that large amount of gathered chakra into the thrusting arm. And because of the speed he moves at it emits a distinct chirping sound similar to a thousand birds chirping.''

Sasuke was now within reaching range of the ball of sand and Gaara saw it through his third eye. The sand spike struck out, ready to kill Sasuke if he were too careless in his speed, but Sasuke had no such problems, his eyes more than fast enough and his body now matching the speed easily, so he dodged any attack sent his way as if it were in slow motion.

''That is why that move is called...'' Sasuke yelled down in the arena as Gai finished his explanation, the raven's arm easily thrusting through Gaara's defense of sand and reaching through to the redhead hidden behind it. ''Chidori.''

The stadium fell silent, everyone who knew anything about Gaara gawking with their jaws on the floor as a little sand flew away from the main body. Temari, Kankuro and Baki, their jonin sensei, were left flabbergasted while the rest of the jonin and chuunin who had seen Gaara fight felt a cold sweat roll down their cheeks or spines as they witnessed, first hand, the power of Sasuke's clan. Sarutobi felt himself swallow roughly as he realized just why Sasuke in Orochimaru's hands may be an even _worse_ idea than he had thought it to be. Said Sannin was grinning a crazed smile behind his mask, admiring the power of his future vessel while Uchitachi felt himself swell with pride. Rookie Nine looked shocked that someone their age could et so powerful in a matter of a moth while Kurama was gaping in his cage inside Naruto's head.

But said blond was grinning from ear to ear, watching with excited blue eyes as his best friend and rival pulled off something that they had thought impossible so far: a direct hit on Gaara. He had never doubted the pale genin for a second. He wasn't the top rookie for no reason, nor was his clan to be looked down upon, especially after the story he had just heard from Kurama. It would seem that Sasuke will singlehandedly remind everyone just _why_ his clan had once been so feared and built up their legend again.

Sasuke stayed in the same position he had been in when he struck Gaara for a second longer before looking up, his red eyes freezing cold. He could tell everyone was shocked he had managed it. He could feel all of their eyes on him. He could feel Naruto's eyes on him and that made his stand straighter. He had trained and he will continue training, so he can become stronger and the incident in the Forest of Death can never, ever, _ever_ repeat again. He will never freeze up like that again.

''That's can't be ... Gaara's absolute defense ...'' Kankuro breathed in a shocked whisper while Temari almost choked on the words she repeated from her brother.

''Chidori. Also known as Lightning Edge, Raikiri, or even, as it's nickname, Lightning Cutter, named that after Kakashi used it to split a bolt of lightning with it.''

''How is it possible to cut through lightning?'' Ino asked sceptically. ''I mean, that sounds so fake.''

''There's no use doubting it, kids.'' Gai said. ''You saw the move up close just now. Besides, Kakashi is a genius himself.'' The green clad man turned around to look at his life long rival. ''Although, it would seem both your subordinates have far surpassed you, Kakashi.'' Said man sighed at the look in Gai's eyes. The man was about to go on a springtime of youth rant if he wasn't cut off. ''Though I guess it's not fair to compare you to two Uchihas.''

''I thought I said at one point that it was cruel to compare anyone to Uchiha Itachi.'' The silver haired man reprimanded before looking back down at his student in the arena. ''Besides, Uchiha or not, both are natural talents and hard workers. To attribute their successes to only their bloodline would be even more cruel.''

''But how did it cut through the sand, Gai-sensei? Gaara-san's defense is almost interpretable.'' Lee asked, looking up at his idol and sensei.

''Because the arm becomes a sword due to the speed of the thrust, the chakra accumulated in the hand that turns to lightning. A sword that can cut through anything.'' The black haired man turned around to fully face his fellow jonin. ''That's a dangerous jutsu to teach an avenger. You should know this, Kakashi.''

''The power of this jutsu will be used to protect his precious person, Gai.'' The masked man easily replied, stealing a glance at the older man. ''Or have you forgotten _that_ conversation as well?''

''But you have still taught him a reckless move.''

''I don't want to hear that from you.'' The Hatake said in an unexpectedly cold voice. ''The Omote Renge shouldn't be taught so carelessly. I congratulate Lee-kun on learning it, but it is really too dangerous for a fight without comrades to back you up after you have exhausted yourself.''

''But isn't this a really risky move?'' Lee asked Kakashi, figuring the man would know the answer best a sit was his move. ''I mean, direct attack is easily countered by the enemy, even if you put on a great burst of speed. Wouldn't this just put Sasuke-kun in more danger?''

''For someone like Sasuke, or even me, that wouldn't be a problem.'' Kakashi replied, pointing to his covered eye. ''The Sharingan is the perfect helping tool in situations like these. It also covers the one thing that would have made the Chidori a danger hazard to the user's health.''

''What's that, sensei?'' Sakura asked from her seat, not even looking down to Sasuke anymore.

''Tunnel vision.'' Gai replied. ''At such speed and with the focus on chakra control needed to maintain the jutsu, it creates a sort of tunnel vision and the user is unable to see any danger coming his way, instead focused only on the target.''

''The Sharingan's incredible perceptive powers, however, even this out and allow even faster movements, as Sasuke has demonstrated.'' The creator of the technique said in a sort of pride. ''With a bit more training, Sasuke will outdo me in my own technique.''

Down in the arena, Sasuke put a hand on his left arm and tightened the grip he had on he clothes of the Sand genin still inside the dome of sand. ''I've got you.'' He suddenly felt something tightening around his arm and he tried to pull away while a shriek, as if of a frightened child, came from where he was gripping his enemy. When he realized he couldn't just pull his arm out, Sasuke allowed more lighting to circulate in his arm, making his bangs lift around his face and that seemed to do the trick as he, with great effort, managed to draw his arm out of the orb. But his eyes widened when, as he jumped back, he saw a strange appendage still holding onto him. Without a second thought, he took out Kusanagi again and slashed across it's skin, making the claw thing let got and he jumped further away, the katana now in front of him in a defensive position, horizontal over his head.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the strange arm like ting and Kurama shifted again, allowing his chakra to seep into Naruto's eyes and looking through the now red slits at the scene below. **_It would seem that Shukaku is trying to take over. And is very nearly succeeding._**

The hand slammed down on the dirt ground before retreating back into the dome, Sasuke's eyes allowed him to see the shifting of the arm inside the sand before he saw a strange eye through the hole left from his attack.

And then a roar echoed through the air with a strong gush of wind that shook the very ground of the stadium beneath everyone's feet.


	61. Chapter 61

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

 _'What is this feeling?'_ Sasuke wondered as he stared at the globe in front of him, tightening his grip on his sword. The tension in the stadium was palpable and a wave of fear was starting to take the audience, but Sasuke was neither scared nor intimidated. He had promised himself that he will never again be a failure in front of Naruto like that time before Orochimaru and his stinkin' snakes, and he wasn't going back on his word now. He wasn't going to sully his name and his clan's reputation by being a weakling in front of all of these people, in front of _Naruto_. He was going to win this fight.

No matter what.

Just when the tension and anticipation became too much, cracks appeared around the hole Sasuke had made in Gaara's ultimate defense. The dome suddenly collapsed, the sand falling to the ground and down Gaara's body like water, revealing the slumped form of the redhead. He was holding onto his keft shoulder, having once again just barely dodged a deadly blow to the heart. The shoulder was covered in still dripping, warm blood and Gaara was panting hard. He looked up at Sasuke with crazed teal eyes but they now even had a desperate tinge to them, as if he were fighting something within himself and he was slowly but surely losing.

 _'No ... Those weren't the eyes I saw. What were those eyes, then?'_ Sasuke wondered, never letting his guard down.

Up in the audience, the people suddenly started falling asleep. One by one, they were slumping over as if they had all decided the fight was too boring and they wanted relief from it in their little dream worlds. Naruto looked up when he saw white feathers falling from the sky and that's when he noticed that people were falling asleep like no one's business. _'Huh? What's going on?!'_ He panicked when he heard Shikamaru fall to the ground from beside him and a wall of bugs surrounded Shino. He saw the Sand siblings make a hand sign and start glowing a subtle white with chakra. His alarm grew when he ft his own eyes start getting heavy when he suddenly felt the all too familiar rush of power from Kurama.

 _ **Don't worry about it, Kit. I got you covered. But you should get the Uchiha before he falls asleep with Gaara and Shukaku fighting for control.**_ Kurama said, looking through his host's eyes and seeing the beyond, inside Gaara, where Shukaku was trying to take over. Gaara won't be able to fight him all that much longer. Sasuke was in danger. **_Kit! Get going!_**

 _'But what about everyone else?'_ Naruto asked even as he jumped up on the railing. That got Temari's and Kankuro's attention and they glared at the blond, only to flinch when they saw the demonic eyes of the Kyuubi no Yoko instead of the blue they had gotten used to.

"Kakashi, is this..?" Gai asked as he and the said man moved to stand back to back on the steps as their students slowly fell asleep, too.

"Yes, it's a genjutsu." Kakashi replied, lifting his hitai-ate to reveal his Sharingan eye. They then both made the same hand seal and allowed their chakra to stop and flow again in order to dispel the effects of the illusion. Many other ninja of chuunin and above ranks did so as well, but the "ordinary folk" didn't know how or were already asleep.

"What's going on?" Sakura questioned a few feet away from her seat, the rest of her friends already asleep so she put her hands together, too. "Dispel!" She immediately felt better and she looked around, still not really sure what was going on. She saw that Sasuke and Gaara were still wide awake and so was Naruto, who looked ready to jump in.

Up in the Hokage sitting box, Hiruzen felt the Kazekage look at him and he turned towards him. "Let's begun," a startlingly familiar voice hissed and the two ninja that had been accompanying the visiting Kage jumped forwards and one activated a smoke bomb. It drew the attention of Sasuke, the jonin and Naruto, who all looked upwards while black smoke rose up. Some of the ANBU suddenly rushed forward and the Sand team got ready.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sarutobi calmly demanded of the white and blue clad man sitting beside beside him. He heard the man chuckle before smoke separated them and his bodyguard was by his side in seconds. He could feel four ANBU making their way towards their viewing box but he had a bad feeling they might not make it in time.

Naruto watched as Temari and Kankuro jumped over to Gaara while he was left with Kankuro's puppet to deal with. Not that the thing was going to be much against him as he was now. Both him and Kurama were pumped up for some action and this little doll was going to be torn apart like this.

The ANBU made it to where the Hokage was and were fighting some sand ninja while a few others ran off to protect the feudal lords. But they were indeed too late when two kunai hit Sarutobi's escort and the 'Kazekage' put a kunai to the old man's throat. He then jumped over the smoke, taking the Hokage with him for all to see. The ANBU looked up, only to tense when four figures suddenly jumped into view, one on each corner of the roof. They were dressed as Sound ninja and they were being real rude with the comments three out of four of them were making. Before they could react, the four started making hand seals and a giant purple barrier separated them from their Hokage. Sarutobi watched them uneasily but he caught sight of Uchitachi still in his place on the other side of the stadium. Kuro Onyx was on his right hand but neither made a move. He was judging where he was more needed while his raven will be sent to the other end, making sure he helped both his charge and his village.

"Leader, we must protect Hokage-sama!" One of the black robed ANBU told the only one dressed in white. But the captain shook his head, staring at the shadow colored walls separating the two Kages from them.

"We'd die if we touched these walls and then there'd be no one to wait for an opening to help Hokage-sama. For now, we must be patient."

Sandaime looked away from his shinobi to focus on the man threatening his life. "So Uchitachi was right. As always." The old man commented and the 'Kazekage' looked at him in confusion. "I know you met him, my wayward student. He cut your arm off when you tried taking Sasuke from Kakashi a month ago. Too bad for your plans ... Orochimaru."

The man froze for a second before he chuckled, the sound making hell sound like a vacation spot. "Kukuku. I see. So his alias is Uchitachi and he answers directly to you. Sarutobi-sensei." A hand came up and ripped off his hat and mask and the strange henge he used to look like the Kazekage to even his own men. "It would seem you have found a competent shinobi at last, after all these years. Kabuto tells me he makes quite the spy."

"You won't get away with this, Orochimaru." The old man said confidently as he suddenly turned to water, slipping from the pale Sannin's hold and slithering a few feet away, where he reformed. "I won't allow you to destroy this village _or_ take Uchiha Sasuke."

"Them boy is already in my grasp." The Snake freak answered with a scoff, lowering his arm and fully facing Sarutobi. "I just need to kill Naruto-kun and hos anger and hatred will return full force, making him my perfect vessel once again." He took hold of his robes and ripped them off his body in one fluid motion. "As for Konoha ... " A big boom came from the south gate of the village and Sarutobi looked back to see three giant snakes have broken through the protecting walls of the village. "I will crush it under my feet and watch on as it is burned to the ground!"

"A barrier? They are not normal ninja," Kakashi said in a grave voice as he and Gai made to run over there to help. Only to be stopped by dome ANBU. This, of course, fired the green wearing man up.

"What are you doing!? Hokage-sama is in danger!" But the masked shinobi in dark brown robes just made made a hand sign as he was joined by four other ninja. Only the were Sound ninja and they looked ready to fight. The two jonin studied them carefully, waiting for any of them to move. "I had not expected the enemy to be disguised as an ANBU." Gai whispered under his breath. He glanced at Kakashi from the corner of his eye. "Was he the one to cast the genjutsu?"

"Yeah, there's no doubt about it." The silver haired man answered with a bored tone but his shoulders were tense and his eyes were narrowed. "And I think I even know who's behind the mask. Right, Kabuto?"

The man in question made no move to confirm or deny the accusation, instead uttering just one word to his men. "Attack."

Down in the arena, Sasuke was surprised when the other two Sand genin jumped in, took up Gaara and ran for it, a puppet following a moment later. He looked up to where the puppet had come from, only to growl when he saw three Sound shinobi facing Naruto. However, before he could jump up to help his teammate, the chuunin examiner called his name.

"Sasuke." The raven haired boy looked back at him with a slight frown on his face. "Sorry, but the Chuunin Exam ends here." Baki appeared, standing in front of the examiner with the toothpick, ready to slow down anyone who might pursue Gaara and his siblings while the redhead was still so vulnerable. Sasuke opened his mouth to protest but the man beat him to it. "You are chuunin level already. If you're a ninja of Konohe, then be useful to Konoha."

Sasuke instantly understood what was going on and he quickly sheathed his katana. "So you want me to continue the fight and beat up that Gaara, right?"

The man nodded, still not facing Sasuke but Baki. "Don't chase him too far, though. From here on now, it's not an exam. It's the real thing." Sasuke frowned deeper but he knew this was just the man trying to make him realize the seriousness of the situation. Not that Sasuke needed that. He could see it just fine.

"It's almost the same exact thing," Sasuke commented, took one last look at where Naruto was holding up his own quite nicely against the three Sound ninja, before forcing himself to run after the Sand siblings and not to Naruto's side. Baki made to stop him, but the chuunin examiner was not going to allow that.

It didn't take Sasuke long to enter Konoha's forests after the three Suna genin and he traveled faster than them, soon meeting his first obstacle in the form of Temari, who nearly cut him in half with her wind techniques. But she was weaker and slower than him, not to mention that his fire release jutsus were only made stronger by her wind. He left her in the dust behind him and continued to chase after Kankuro and Gaara, the former all but carrying the latter. They were trying their damnedest to get away from him but, like it was stated earlier, Sasuke was faster than them when they _weren't_ carrying dead weight that Gaara had all but turned into with how immobile he was being. A group of Sound ninja cut him off from them and they made to grab him, but Sasuke was in no mood to play with them and his Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu took care of most of them. However, there were a few stronger ones that he had to take down one by one and he had never before been so grateful for the sword Uchitachi had come to give him two weeks before the final stage.

Meanwhile, Naruto had just defeated the three Sound ninja, staring at his hands with something akin to amazement and awe. Kurama had guided him through it but he had still done it on his own. He had pushed his chakra into his kunai - thin and sharp as a blade, Kirama had insisted - and his kunai had just broke all of their weapons, cutting deep into their stomachs, arms, legs or grazing the chest. The blond wasn't exactly sure what was going on but he made sure to remember what he had done, knowing it was an advantage in battle.

And that's when Sakura had found him. She was with a cute pug dog and she immediatelly ran over to Shikamaru, trying to wake him up. In the end, she had to wack him over the head very viciously before the lazy bum decided to wake up. "What's going on?" He asked when he saw the chaos the stadium had turned into.

"The Sand and Sound have apparently joined forces and attacked us." Sakura quickly explained as the genius got back onto his feet. "Sasuke-kun ran off after Gaara and Hokage-sama seems to be facing off against Orochimaru,,the creep who attacked us in the Forest of Death." That part was said to Naruto and the blond narrowed his eyes. They had turned back to blue as soon as he had felt Sakura outside of the waiting area. He wasn't ready for everyone to know about Kurama just yet. "Kakashi-sensei summoned Pakkun," she geatured down at the vest wearing pug. "To help us go after Sasuke-kun and help him. He told me to get Naruto and whoever was with him. Shouldn't Shino be here, too?"

"I don't know where he went, dattebayo, but we need to hurry after Sasuke!" The blond insisted, already on the metal railing again. "Gaara wasn't alone, so the teme might be in over his head!" And with that, he took off before any of them could even get in a word of protest. They had no choice but to follow him and they set off after him, but Naruto was traveling a lot faster than they had thought him capable of. His guide were his instincts and the sharpened senses from Kurama, who was tuned on into Shukaku. Sakura cursed when they lost sight of Naruto when he entered the forest and Shikamaru nearly fell over when a black blur shot passed them with a gawking noise before disappearing from sight, too.

"Was that Uchitachi's bird?" The genius asked and the pink haired girl nodded while speeding up.

"I think I saw him heading towards where Hokage-sama was." Sakura answered before cursing up a storm when Pakkun told them they were being chased.

"A group even separated and went on ahead after Naruto."

"How big of a group are we talking about?" Shikamaru asked, already thinking of possible ways to at least hold them back. Pakkun looked over his shoulder at him and replied in a grave voice.

"Too big for the three of us to deal with."

Up ahead, Naruto wasn't surprised when he caught sight of Kuro Onyx flying beside him with no difficulties. The bird was awesome, as far as the blond was concerned, and he knew that if it was there, then Uchitachi wasn't far either. So he instead focused on his chase after Sasuke and his fellow Jinchuuriki, almost not noticing when the raven left his side to fall back and do who knows what. He heard the sounds of fighting not long after and he wondered if the bird was trying to hold off the pursuers he had sensed and if it was going to be okay. He didn't want to be the one responsible for its death. He wasn't sure how Uchitachi would handle it.

Said man was still at the stadium, horrified at what he was seeing. Itachi knew Orochimaru was always up to no good and he knew the man hated the Hokages because he was never even _considered_ to be Yondaime by the Sandaime. But this was taking things a bit too far. To think that he would _dare_ do this ... It made Itachi's blood boil.

Sarutobi had easily freed himself and the fight between master and student had started, both losing the guises of Kages as they attacked each other, jutsu for jutsu. Itachi had been forced to watch in order to study the situation at hand. He thanked the heavens for Kakashi's and Gai's competitive nature, becasue they were working real fast on the Sound and Sand shinobi in the crowds while the newly awakened genin were evacuating said crowds of people. The whole of Konoha was attacked but Itachi didn't worry about the rest of them, as he was the one who had devised the defense plans with the Hokage and he knew that Jiriya was already there or just about, ready to fight the giant snakes and take care of and ninja that were making too big of a problem for the defense units. Besides, Anko and Ibiki were there as well and the kids from the Academy were being evacuated to the safe place inside the Hokage Mountain heads. In the time it had taken him to take in the whole situation and get the image from Kuro Onyx of just where Naruto-sama and his otouto were, Orochimaru had done the unthinkable.

''Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!'' Those were the words that had snapped Itachi back to the fight between the Sandaime and one of the three Legendary Sannin. Only for him to freeze when he saw three coffins rise from the ground to block the attack of the Shuriken Kage Bumshin no Jutsu. It wouldn't be so surprising or quite that disgusting if he had summoned anyone else, but the coffins clearly read the numbers one, two and four. It was clear what Orochimaru had wanted to do and he was doing it gleefully.

He was planning on disturbing the rest of the three deceased Hokage's of Konoha in order to use their powers to destroy the village they had died for.

Withouth thought, Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan flared and he took out his Kusanagi. He was just thankful to Sarutobi-sama for making sure Minato-sama couldn't be summoned by stopping the rise of his coffin completely out of the ground.

But he had been too slow to stop the summon of the Shodaime and the Nidaime Hokage and now the two legendary Senju leaders of Konoha were facing off against the old man, their student and descendant of their titles and wills of fire. They were literally the shells of their former selves, their skins far paler than it had been during their lives and cracked in places, It looked as if it took effort to make every step and to hold them in their prideful stances. Their clothes were caked in dust and dirt and the armor looked as if it was made out of paper. The sclerae were almost black after Orochimaru placed his control talismans inside of them but they fought just as well as they did while they were alive. Only difference was that they could no longer be killed.

Sandaime cursed. He was lucky to have stopped Minato's summon because he knew he stood no chance against either one of these two, but if it had been three of them against him ... Orochimaru would have won the second he summoned Yondaime. He was in over his head and he had no way of escape or of getting help.

''Make way!'' An all too familiar voice yelled and the ANBU watching the proceedings of the fight barely jumped out of the way when another ANBU blurred past them straight for the barrier wall.

''Keh, what an idiot.'' The only girl of the four Sound ninja holding up the barrier scuffed when she saw him coming, only to nearly choke on her words when the sword cut straight through the barrier and then another joined it, widening the hole enough for the black haired, Kitsune masked man to pass through before the - now much weaker - barrier closed behind him. ''What the hell?!''

''Tayuya, stayed focused!'' The guy with eight arms yelled at the kunoichi and she cursed at him but did as she was told while the four men inside the barrier looked at the new arrival. Both Sword of Totsuka and the Kusanagi Sword was out, the first one in his left hand while the second was in his right hand. He was untouched by the barrier and while his face couldn't be seen, anyone could clearly feel just how pissed he was.

''Oh? What do we have here?'' Nidaime asked, studying the dark haired ANBU.

''He's pretty young.'' Shodaime commented, also assessing him. Something in his aura reminded him of a long dead rival and friend but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Itachi looked from the brothers to Sarutobi, giving him a nod of his head. ''Sandaime-sama, you deal with Orochimaru. This is a family matter between them and me. It would be unfair if you were to fight your teachers and not let me settle this stupid feud between our clans.''

''Are you sure? I mean, they're not exactly what you have faced before ... '' The old man asked, not quite wanting the younger man to fight two legends all on his own.

But the Uchiha was not backing down. ''You have to fight Orochimaru, as you are probably the only man alive who knows more jutsus than him at this moment. As for these two, legends they may be, but they are not gods.''

''Kukuku. How arrogant of you to assume you can fight two Hokages on your own.'' Orochimaru commented with his tongue sweeping over his lips. He was clearly enjoying this, the obvious show of power and who has more of it. ''They are not human anymore, boy. They are dead and you cannot kill the dead.''

''No, you can't.'' The admittance surprised all participants of the conversation but the genius wasn't done yet. ''But you _can_ seal them.'' He raised his Sword of Totsuka to make his point and Orochimaru repressed a flinch when he remembered that horrible tugging at his seal when he had been cut a month ago. He had barely escaped that time and he wasn't sure if he was going to be so lucky this time around.

''Hm. That's only if you can cut us, boy.'' Tobirama said, crossing his arms over his chest, but Itachi wasn't intimidated.

But what Itachi didn't know at that point was that his words have inspired Hiruzen as to a way to forever be rid of Orochimaru. Even if it will cost him his life.


	62. Chapter 62

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

As was expected, Hashirama and Tobirama of the Senju Clan were powerful opponents but the two Senju were surprised at the ease with which Itachi was keeping up with them. No matter what moved they pulled, he was already prepared to counter it. Hashirama would use his Mokuton to direct a wooden pole to impale the ANBU but Kusanagi would already be at the ready to split the pole in two with a fire jutsu soon to follow it in order to burn the woods so that it couldn't strangle or trap him. And every time Tobirama would try to stop his fire with his water, Uchitachi would switch to a different element, usually earth so he could soak up the water and the fire would remain untouched.

What really unnerved the two Senju was the fact that their opponent could easily keep track of Tobirama's Flying Thunder God technique, always turned in the direction the blue clad Hokage would come at him from. He had even stabbed his Kusanagi into the younger brother two times by the time Orochimaru finally got real annoyed with the younger man's interference.

''I see you already found the next Godaime, Sarutobi-sensei.'' The Snake Sannin hissed in disgust while he and said old man were exchanging taijutsu blows. Don't let the Hokage's appearance and age fool you; he was still almost as nimble as he had been when he was younger. He now only lacked his old stamina due to the years that have passed. ''You must be so proud.''

''Uchitachi is not my next intended for the Hokage post.'' Hiruzen siad almost sorrowfully, as he knew that the elder Uchiha brother would be perfect for the position. But Uchitachi was dedicated to looking after his Naruto-sama and Itachi couldn't become Hokage until he proved his innocence and even then, he was not the type who liked ruling over others. Chances were, he'd probably refuse. ''No matter his talent, he will not be the next Hokage."

"Why? Does he lack the 'will of fire?" The snake spat out as they jumped appart before locking kunai again, both trying to get the upper hand. "Is it because he is like me?"

"Uchitachi will _never_ be like _you_." Hiruzen hissed, taking out another kunai and making a stab at his opponent's midsection. "He is the complete _opposite_. He is not power hungry like you, Orochimaru. Nor is he filled with hate or hunger for power and immortality."

"Sounds like _your_ ideal successor." The pale man spat out with venom but Sarutobi wasn't deterred by it. He had gotten used to his students' tempers over the years, even though Orochimaru's true colors showed only _after_ Yondaime's death when he was caught in an illegal lab, doing morbid experiments on animals and humans alike. "So why not make him Hokage anyway? I'm sure he's well loved."

"Because he does not want to be Hokage." A few feet away, Tobirama was cursing for allowing so much water to flow around because it allowed his opponent to now use water jutsus freely. Not that Uchitachi necessarily _needed_ external sources of water to use them anyway. It was just easier this way. "He worked under Minato loyally and he has been assigned a lifelong mission that only one person could relieve him of."

"So that's why he's sticking around so closely to Kakashi's team." The long haired shinobi said as he dodged a fire ball sent by his once sensei. "Minato-kun assigned him to watch over the child he made into a Jinchuuriki. How very ... Hokage-ish of the Fourth." The mocking tone was clear to hear and it would explain why, a moment later, Orochimaru had to leave behind his snake skin _again_ because of Itachi cutting him with one of his swords. When he recovered, he glared at the raven haired shinobi, ignoring the ravens settling around his form as Uchitachi became whole again. He also ignored the surprised expressions on Hashirama's and Tobirama's faces as their opponent had so suddenly disappeared. "Why you little-"

" _Never_ insult Minato-sama again." The hiss stopped Orochimaru's words in a second but he still glared at the shinobi. Sarutobi used the distraction to make hand seals in a quick succession before placing an open palm on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A popping sound followed as a big monkey with a beared and ninja equipment and clothes appeared by the old man's side, arms crossed and scowling at his summoner's opponents.

"In over your head again, Hiruzen?" He asked, glancing behind himself to the old ninja.

"I'm afraid so, old friend. I am just not as young as I used to be." The Sandaime answered with a tired chuckle. He was old. He knew he wouldn't be able to forever keep up with Orochimaru, who had found a way to keep young forever by switching bodies every few years.

"And you're in quite the pickle, despite the help you have." This was said with a glance at the elder Uchiha's back. "Who would have thought he had come out into the open so easily."

"He had been doing that for a month or so already." Sarutobi answered before turning serious eyes on Orochimaru. "I need your help one last time."

"I see. So you are ready to do what you should have done years ago?"

Sarutobi took a long look at his teachers from when he was young, to his own student, at the man he has considered his own advisor for years and then he listened to the sounds of the screams of pain and fright, to the noise made by explosions and crashing buildings and he felt his resolve strengthen. He closed his eyes and thought of his son and grandson, he thought of the many friends he will be leaving behind and he thought of Naruto. They will all have someone to look after them. With Itachi and Sasuke as his shields, even Naruto will be fine. He had a message for Itachi regarding the next Hokage, so the village will be fine, too. He would be missed and mourned, but he will die like his predecessors have, protecting Konoha.

"I'm ready." He said as he slowly opened his eyes. He put his hands in front of him and prepared for the succession of hand seals that will end this fight and hopefully the nightmare Orochimaru had made a reality. "Enma, please protect me. I must not be interrupted."

Enma fell into a defensive position in front of his old friend and summoner. "You got it, old friend."

"Uchitachi," said ANBU looked over his shoulder and Sarutobi smiled at him a bit bitterly. "This fight is mine from this moment on. Your opponents are the two Hokages my heart does not let me fight." The man said nothing but he did dissolve into ravens before reappearing in front of the Shodaime and Nidaime, Kusanagi at the ready in one hand while the other was poised in the Academy sign that you intend to fight. He ignored Tobirama's mutter of 'Arrogant brat' as he sized his opponents up. He was getting ready to fight seriously now.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime of Konohagakure, known as the Professor, couldn't have wished for his last fight to be fought with anyone else by his side.

00000

Naruto was a bit surprised when he ran right past a beat up Kankuro, his puppet falling apart with Shino's father running his own bugs over his son's body, Shino smelling of poison. He had run into a few Suna and Oto ninja after he separated from Kuro Onyx but this was the first time he saw one of his friends in trouble. However, Shino's dad just pointed for Naruto to continue on forward and the Jinchuuriki went ahead, not feeling comfortable with leaving one of his own friends behind.

 _ **He'll be fine. The Aburame use the bugs that live in their bodies to repel poison and bacteria. Shino's must have just been overwhelmed. His father will make his own bugs eat out the poison and then expel it.**_ Came the reassurance from Kurama, slightly calming the blond. **_Hurry up. I can sense Uchiha not that far ahead._ He's _the one that might need our help. Actually, he_ will _need our help. Shukaku is too close to the surface for anyone but another Jinchuuriki to fight Gaara._**

 _'What about Sasuke's condition, though? I saw what looked like the results of Temari's moves a little while ago and it smelt like something burned there, before we came across Kankuro and Shino. Is he okay?'_

 _ **He's fine. He seems to have fought the bitch hut he won. However, she's with Gaara now. Kankuro must have been help up by Sasuke before Shino came and sent the Uchiha brat off again.**_

Naruto frowned but hurried up, wanting to get to his friend before he could get hurt. He still remembered clearly Gaara's words and his reason for wanting to fight and kill Sasuke. Well, he wasn't going to let that happen! Sasuke was ... Sasuke is ... _'Sasuke is my most important person. And I will protect him no matter what!'_ The blond thought to himself, unaware that Kurama could still hear him. The gigantic fox sighed from inside his cage, resigning himself to the questions he will no doubt have to answer soon enough. Naruto was far too naive at times.

 ** _Then we should hurry._**

 _'Kurama, give me a boost.'_ The red slit eyes hardened as Naruto started pushing himself, actually drawing on the Kyuubi's power on his own. _'We need to go faster!'_

 **And we will.** As soon as those words echoed inside his head, Naruto yelped when his next push against a branch sent him hurtling at a breakneck speed that made his stomach churn. What really bothered him was that he didn't manage to dodge the big tree right in front of him and he slammed right through it, face first. **_Maybe that was too much._**

 _'You think?'_ Naruto snarled back in annoyance as he brushed off the branches and pieces of wood sticking to his hair and clothes.

 ** _Don't snark at me, kit._**

 _'Can we just focus here?'_

 **You're the one who crashed us into a tree.** The Kyuubi oh so helpfully pointed out, making Naruto growl.

 _'Kurama!'_

 _ **Alright, alright. Let's go help the Uchiha.**_

For once, for the sake of his friend, Naruto kept quiet as they hurried through the forest. Without crashing through any more trees, thankfully. That had really hurt.

00000

Things were going pretty good back in the village. When a giant boom was heard, Sarutobi knew that Jiraiya had arrived on the battlefield and that the giant snakes were no longer going to be a problem. Itachi had even managed to pin down Hashirama and Tobirama a few moments ago and Orochimaru was having trouble fighting Enma. And from what he could hear, the jonin and chuunin in the stadium were winning against the joined forces of Sound and Sand.

They were winning but the opponent was still fighting back. It was time for him to cut off the head of this snake.

He finished the last hand seal, drawing his chakra and already feeling that horrible presence behind him. For a moment, he felt nothing but fear of the creature he was summoning and in that moment, he was terrified of what he was doing. But clarity came in seconds and he steeled his resolve, opening the doors fully for the Shinigami to come into the world of the living, on this battlefield. Orochimaru must have felt it even before it rattled its blood red beads because he started looking around. Hashirama and Tobirama froze upon seeing death again, as they were dead and death is visible to them. Itachi looked up and saw the Shinigami but the big ghostly creature flinched away from the all-seeing gaze of those Sharingan red eyes.

Sarutobi focused on the deal he was making, feeling his soul being offered and separated from his body even without it ever leaving his body. He made two Kage Bunshin and one went to each previous Hokage, grabbing their shoulders and looking apologetically at them. The blue hand that was wrapped in the beads sunk into the soul's stomach, exiting through both of the clones' stomachs and drawing out their souls.

"Tobirama-sensei, Hashirama-sensei, please forgive me. It breaks my heart to do this." He said through grit teeth and the tears in his eyes.

The Shodaime just smiled sorrowfully but reassuringly at the Sandaime. "It's okay, Saru. We understand."

"We've caused you so much trouble." The Nidami said to his best student. They both closed their eyes as their souls were completely drawn out, their corporal forms dissolving into dust a second later. Tears rolled freely down the old man cheeks as the Shinigami swallowed their souls, wondering if this was how Minato felt when he preformed this seal, when he damned a newborn child to a life of being hated and shunned. No, _that_ must have hurt more. He ignored the horrified look he new was behind Itachi's mask, instead focusing his gaze back on Orochimaru.

With a speed hidden by his many years, Sarutobi ran at Orochimaru, grabbing his former student and immediately offering that third soul to the Shinigami, who happily took the offering. However, Orochimaru was still alive and despite this current vessel he was using not being his, his soul still clung to it. And despite the hold on his soul almost completely immobilizing his body, the Snake Sannin could still move his arms enough to stab his old teacher through the heart from the underside of his ribs and then use a technique to make the sword move inch by inch deeper. Enma jumped in between them, catching hold of the now glowing sword and trying to hold it back but Orochimaru had managed to summon some snakes to hold the old monkey down.

Neither teacher nor student were giving up and it was making the standstill very tense. Itachi knew he couldn't interfere or it might only make things worse. This was now all up to the old man's determination. The Shinigami will be content to fight for a fourth soul only if his summoner was strong enough to endure the battle. And while Sarutobi was old and injured, he carried the same Will of Fire that the Yondaime had used to seal a creature far more powerful than Orochimaru. However, for that, Hiruzen needs his concentration.

"Why didn't you dodge it?" The even paler than before man asked, cold sweat pouring down his forehead.

"Shiki Fūjin ... is a sealing technique developed by the Uzumaki ... Clan... In exchange for the jutsu's effect, you must ... hand over your soul ... to the Shinigami ..." And judging from the horrified expression on Orochimaru's face, he could now clearly see the said Death God.

Orochimaru, however, tried to play it off and bluff his way out of this sticky situation. "Are you really going to give up your life for a jutsu that might not even work? You know I'm stronger than that. A mere fuinjutsu won't be able to contain me, even if it's developed by the legendary Uzumaki clan."

Sarutobi chuckled despite how much the gesture hurt. "This jutsu can seal beings hundreds of times stronger than you, my arrogant student. The Uzumaki used it to seal the Kyuubi in two of their clansmen and Namikaze Minato used it to seal the Demon Fox into the last Uzumaki." Snake like eyes widened and Sarutobi let himself hang his head. "I am not Minato to have died defeating a biju, but I _will_ give my life to stop your evil. To me, Konoha isn't just an organization. Every year there are a lot of ninja born and raised in Konoha… They live, fight to protect this village and what is precious they would go to their death. Even if we are not related by blood, those of the village like these are, to me, my most precious, most important… family! I will gladly die for them. This is the end, Orochimaru."

"Yes, it is, old man-san." A new, sickly voice said as a white blur appeared opposite Enma and stabbed what looked like a bone sword right through Sarutobi's torso, tearing his heart to shreds. "And this is how it ends."

''Ah, Kimimaro.'' Orochimaru breathed in a sigh of relief at seeing his most loyal follower. ''Your loyalty is astounding. I should have known that not even your illness would be able to stop you from coming.''

A black blur followed before the new arrival could answer, kicking the pale albino man as far away from the Sandaime as he could, making the man hit against the dying barrier. Sarutobi knew that this was it and he made the Shinigami grab the soul by the arms, instructing it to cut them off and take away Orochimaru's jutsus in the process before he started falling backwards. But a Crow Clone stopped his fall as Orochimaru screamed when his arms turned black and lifeless.

"Orochimaru-sama!" The four who had been keeping up the barrier yelled as they ran to their master's side.

"We need to get out of here," one of them said as the biggest guy took Orochimaru's arm and slung it around his shoulder. "Konoha's forces are winning and Suna isn't helping in the promised way. The monster has not yet been released but an ominous feeling is stifling the air."

"Konoha is at the brink of destruction and they don't even realize it yet." Another stated as they turned to look at the now free monkey as he stood up in front of his downed summoner.

"Yes, we must leave. I need Kabuto ... and someone get Kimimaro before he gets killed!" The Otokage demanded but neither of the four moved, too afraid of the heated exchange of blows between the two Kekkei Genkai wielders. They were blurs of black and white until the first blood was shed and Kimimaro started coughing up his life liquid. His Kekkei Genkai gave him the ability to fully and completely manipulate his bone structure. He could make them as hard as diamonds and so he had gotten used to no sword ever being able to cut through them. Other than a Kusanagi sword but only Orochimaru-sama had Kusanagi swords.

But it would seem that this man had one, too.

"Leave him, Orochimaru-sama. It's unfortunate but he was stabbed right through the heart." Kabuto said as he appeared by his master's side. "Suna's forces are drawing back due to the casualties and most of our own shinobi have deserted in fear for their own lives."

"Those cowardly pieces of trash," the girl in the group spat but they all blanched when the ANBU turned towards them. When Uchitachi reached for his Sword of Totsuka, Orochimaru blanched and made his decision.

"Get us out of here. We will let the Ichibi deal with these weaklings." The four nodded and made quick hand seals as they gave Orochimaru to Kabuto and surrounded the two men. Before they could vanish, though, they each received two shuriken into their backs as the wind picked up and they disappeared. The elder Uchiha growled at the space they had been occupying but the Sandaime's harsh coughs had him beside the old, dying man in a second.

"Rest, Sandaime-sama. You have deserved it." The ANBU said as he took the Hokage into his arms and dissolved his clone. Enma was kneeling on the other side of him, sorrowfully staring at the black swirl on his summoner's stomach.

Sarutobi shook his head weakly, staring up at the ANBU mask with fond eyes from which were quickly losing their light. "I will have eternity to rest with my fellow Hokage, Itachi. For now, I will use the last ... of my strength to tell you ... this."

"I am listening," Itachi said as he put a green glowing hand on the man's chest, knowing that it was to late to do any healing but it will give him a moment longer to say what he has to say. Sarutobi gave a grateful smile as blood slid down from his lips.

"I have ... made many mistakes ... in my life. I called you ... my advisor, but I truly ... very rarely took your ... advice. For that, I am ... so, so sorry, old friend." He twitched his hand and the Uchiha placed the man to rest against his stomach and chest while he squeezed the dying Hokage's hand. "In my old age ... I forgot to value ... the wisdom of the young ... It has caused you ... many problems and suffering ... I only hope ... that I can get ... just a sma-all fragment of your f-forgiveness." He was starting the rasp in his breath now. There was a horribly gurgling noise whenever he drew breath and his destroyed lungs were shuddering with every breath he breathed out. His face was turning pale from the lack of oxygenated blood in his system and it won't be long now. They both knew it and while one was gripped with sadness, the other felt ... relief. He can finally rest, knowing that he has done his best for the village he loved so much.

"T-there's a couple of s-scrolls on m-my office desk. Both are addressed to t-the f-future Hokage... I trust you to ... to approve of the choice ... before ... they are named ... Hokage."

"I will make sure they are suitable, Hokage-san." The hand in his gave an almost nonexistent squeeze at the promise as the old man's lids became to heavy for him to keep them open. The Shinigami was being generous again, giving his summoner a chance to say his peace before taking his soul. That, or he wished not to face an Uchiha and his Sharingan. "I will make sure everything is okay."

"I had ... n-no doubts. B-but Itachi," Sarutobi closed one eye and focused on the pony-tailed haired man with one half lidded orb to preserve the very last of his strength for this last, most important part. "It is ... time ... to tell them ... both. P-pro-promise me ... that you will ... t-tell them s-soon. Promise you will ... protect them."

"I promise ... Hokage-sama."

A smile stretched on old lips as the other eye closed. "I am not ... your Hokage, Uchiha ... Itachi. But I will ... reassure him ... that his son will be ... safe. Goodbye, my friends." And with one last rasping breath, the Shinigami took his soul before Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, could fall into the cold grasp of death. Enma let a single tear slide down his face before he returned to the Summon's dimension.

Itachi brought the Sandaime's still warm body closer to his and rested his head on the old man's as he let tears trail down his face behind the Kitsune mask. The sun broke through the branches of the trees the older revived Senju brother had summoned and bathed the fallen Hokage in his secret adviser's arms as his student took down the last of the enemies in the village.

One of the faces cracked on the Hokage Mountain, alerting everyone that something was wrong. In the woods, Kurama felt the familiar presence of the Shinigami come and go, but he stayed quiet not to upset Naruto.

 _When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew._

And in the shelter, one boy felt a sinking feeling in his gut as his grandfather passed away.


	63. Chapter 63

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

Sasuke stared at the Suna siblings he had just caught up to. Kankuro had stayed behind to fight Shino and Temari was out of chakra, but Gaara was finally fully awake and looked ready for action. They were facing off again, only this time Sasuke _knew_ that whatever it was that was wrong with Gaara, his Sharingan had seemed to scare it.

However, whatever power Gaara seemed to have, he could not really control it either. And Sasuke had spent a lot of energy and chakra in his fight against the redhead and his chase after him. The Chidori had taken the most out of him but he knows he can use it twice more before he reached the limit Kakashi had warned him about. But he will get to that when he makes sure he finishes his first Chuunin level mission.

"I don't know what you Sand guys are planning, but I will stop you." He declared confidently, never breaking his stare off with Gaara. "And I will determine what your true identity is." He said as his Sharingan blazed into his eyes, the tomoe not even spinning into place anymore but appearing instantly. He had used his Kekkei Genkai enough times that it was natural now.

Gaara growled at him as Shukaku started trashing against his binds at the sight of the powerful eyes and the redhead let out a small cry of pain, clutching his head with one hand. But when the pain got worse, he brought up his second hand, too, gritting his teeth. He heard Temari calling his name but his head hurt too much to respond at first. Then he barely lifted his head to stare up at the Uchiha a few trees away, standing tall and proud on a branch higher than his. His Armor of Sand was cracking on the right side of his face so he didn't dare open that eye. He was shaking, he knew he was, as he also knew that Shukaku was too close to the surface for Gaara to fight him. If _it_ took over, no one will be able to control _or_ stop him.

And Temari knew this. "Gaara, stop! Don't! Don't give in to it!"

Gaara ignored her, instead focusing on the boy he had wanted to fight so much. "You are strong." He said, never taking his teal colored eyes off of the raven's rd gaze. "You are called Uchiha." Sasuke arched a confused eyebrow at this. What did his last name have anything to do with all of this? "You have friends." Sasuke wasn't sure now, but he was pretty sure that had been a combination of longing, envy and disgust when the Suna genin said that last part. "You have goals." He turned to fully face the younger Uchiha, one hand covering his left eye as he felt both his head and heart throb. "You are similar to me." The psychotic look returned to his eyes as the throbbing sped up. "By killing you, I can exist in this world as the one who erased your existence!" Gaara's eyes narrowed. "I will be able to feel that I am alive!"

Okay, Sasuke was _officially_ creped out. This guy had some _serious_ issues he needed to address if he thought the point of _living_ is taking another life. Not even Sasuke thought like that, not even in his darkest moments when he thought about the day he will finally kill his brother. Well, not anymore. Once, before Naruto drew him out of his depression all those years ago, he might have let such thoughts cross his mind. But that was long ago. The repellent to those thoughts only strengthened over the years, especially in the last half year that he and Naruto have been teammates in. Naruto gave him _light_ in the darkness of such thoughts, chasing away the shadows until not even their traces remained. Sure, he _still_ wanted to kill his brother for the murder of their parents and clan, but ... it wasn't a burning need that made him train until he collapsed and someone had to take him to the hospital. He learned his limits and stuck by them ... Most of the time. He knew he would push those limits for Naruto to his dying breath. Itachi will burn in hell either way, but Sasuke won't drive himself into his own grave for the bastard.

But Gaara didn't have someone like Naruto in his life. He saw the old Sasuke that still was reaching for revenge from somewhere deep inside his heart and Gaara clung to that one similarity only the death of his brother could erase. He wanted to fight _that_ Sasuke, but that part of him was getting smaller and smaller as the days go by. He didn't train for Itachi now. He trained for Naruto, so he could still protect the dobe if he ever got into trouble from which he could not save himself from. Gaara trained - if he did at all, that is - solely for the satisfaction that will come with killing his opponents. And the way he had seen his siblings acting, their fear and slight resentment of him wasn't helping.

Maybe he thought if he killed enough people, others will pay attention to him?

But if it was like that ...

 _'Then he's just like Naruto ...'_ The thought startled him but he wasn't going to let it show. He tried pushing it down but he couldn't just shake it off. If he _was_ somehow, even in the smallest sense, like the blond, then ... Sasuke wasn't sure how to approach this. _'I can_ see _something inside him with my Sharingan ... but is it like with Naruto and the Kyuubi? A biju?'_

He remembered Gaara's little visit to him and Kakashi during his training and that god awful murderous aura. Gaara had asked him what his goal was, why he was seeking power. That wasn't so easily answered as the redhead seemed to think. Until a year ago, no, even less, Sasuke would have easily said he wants revenge against his brother. But that changed when he and Naruto started getting close. When he started getting daily doses of the blond's bubbly and excitable personality, his strange antics ... his trust. He no longer wanted power so he could run off to kill Itachi. He wanted to be able to stand firmly in front of the blond and protect him from whatever may try to harm him, despite Naruto no longer being so helpless. The dobe had become stronger and was on the path of becoming a fine ninja. He and Sasuke will no doubt one day stand in front of Konoha, being the only thing to separate it from it and its enemies. It wasn't arrogance speaking, just a feeling. If he and Naruto work together, Sasuke is sure that they could even stop the end of the world if they put their minds to it.

But he hadn't explained that to Gaara. How could he, when most of the time he didn't understand it himself? Instead, he had told him to mind his own business and not to interrupt his training anymore.

 _''You ... have the same eyes as I have. Eyes that seek power and are filled with killing intent,''_ was the response he got as Gaara turned around to leave. Sasuke couldn't see how. He had noticed that his eyes had greatly changed since the Forest of Death. Not just the final tomoe of a fully matured Sharingan, but the light had returned into his eyes. The light that had left with the death of his clan. It had returned with Naruto's smile as he told Sasuke he was still just a teme to him, despite Sasuke messing up big time with Orochimaru. Gaara's eyes, despite being of a lighter color, lacked that light. Their eyes were not the same at all. Not at all.

Gaara was mumbling something under his breath when he released a weak cry and fell to his knees on his branch. ''You're ... my ...!'' He was trashing now and Sasuke reached for the Kusanagi before he even realized it. The sword had so quickly become like an extension of himself that it should have scared him, but he knew it was only his Uchiha body, which can easily adapt to anything and any form of fighting. ''Prey!'' He felt his eyes widen as Gaara started transforming, his sand seeming to become a second, thicker and distorted skin until his right arm grew to be that same arm that had attacked him in the stadium and his right eye was strange. The entire right side of his face was in the same condition, looking like some sand demon or something while the eye had turned a golden color and had a strange shuriken shaped pupil with four dots around it, the part that should be white was almost black. ''Now ... Let me feel!''

Sasuke clenched his grip on his katana tighter. That was it, the eye he had seen before, in the stadium. Gaara got back to his feet and with amazing speed rushed at Sasuke, but the Sharingan saw him and Sasuke easily dodged, even managing to graze the strange arm. But Gaara's arm hit the tree he had been on and the impact seemed to destroy half the trees around them. The redhead kept coming after him and after seeing that strength, Sasuke knew he couldn't easily face him like this. If he were to get hit, he would be dead for sure. All he could do was dodge as the now crazed Suna genin chased after him. He was still unsure if Gaara was really like Naruto with a thing sealed inside him and even if he was, Sasuke still wouldn't know how to deal with him.

''Are you scared of me, Uchiha Sasuke?'' Gaara taunted in a voice filled with madness as he looked around while Sasuke hid. Temari had all but disappeared from the face of the earth as soon as Gaara started transforming, obviously frightened by the creature her brother was turning into. ''Are you scared of my existence?'' Sasuke didn't even dare look around the bark of the tree. He had seen Naruto's sharpened senses in the Forest of Death. He would rather not find out if Gaara would get the same way, if he really was like Naruto. ''Come out! Uchiha Sasuke!''

 _'Damn it,'_ the Uchiha thought as the other continued yelling. Just hiding here won't do anything. _'Alright, think! The Chidori works against him, but I would need to get really close to him, which brings the risk of him hitting or grabbing me. Kusanagi can cut him, but that also involves getting up close and personal. That leaves me with my Katon jutsus, but I don't think they're strong enough.'_ Taijutsu had worked, but he had no place to build up the speed he had in the stadium.

''You are my prey!'' Gaara just continued yelling and it was really starting to annoy Sasuke. Finally, he quickly made a decision and left his hiding spot. He will have to do _something_ , so he might as well start now. ''There you are!'' The redhead yelled excitedly and hit Sasuke, only the Uchiha turned out to be a log used for replacement. The real Sasuke was behind him and overhead as he threw six kunai at the other. But Gaara turned around and easily blocked the incoming attack, though Sasuke doubted the redhead had expected the explosive talismans on the end of each kunai. He activated them, sending Gaara barreling through two trees, but he remained uninjured as he got back to his feet, pissed at the Uchiha outsmarting him.

Seeing that Gaara was readying to charge at him again, Sasuke took out another six kunai and threw at his opponent, but Gaara just let his freaky arm absorb it before hurtling them back at Sasuke at such a speed that they got heated and might as well have been on fire. Too bad for Gaara's efforts that it was just a replication and that Sasuke had long since changed position again. He was panting now, still trying to figure out how he could get close enough to Gaara to use either Chidori or Kusanagi. He could hear Gaara trying to taunt him into attacking, but Sasuke was not born yesterday. He needed a plan.

''You're not getting away, Uchiha Sasuke!''

Seriously, Sasuke had never been this annoyed with his own name as he was now every time Gaara said it. He heard him breaking random trees and he turned his head to follow his path with his eyes. Gaara was moving a lot faster than a normal person would be moving, but he could still see him, so he should be able to easily predict his movements. However, the problem was that Gaara was attacking like a wild animal lashing out. He was using his monstrous strength just to destroy and enjoy the destruction he could cause. That made him unpredictable.

''Are you afraid of me, Uchiha Sasuke!?''

 _'He's too strong,'_ said genin thought. _'But something had made him falter in the arena. I think ... was it?'_ The raven haired boy changed his hiding place when Gaara came too close to the last one, making a Kage Bunshin and sending him in the opposite direction.

''Gaara!'' The replication yelled, getting the redhead's attention.

''Are you afraid of me, Uchiha Sasuke?'' He asked again, whirling around to face the fake, trying to swipe at him, but the replication moved away. ''Why do you run, Uchiha Sasuke?''

''Why are you so obsessed with me?'' The fake asked, ignoring the taunts. It stopped the redhead in his tracks, even if for a few seconds.

''I already told you, Uchiha Sasuke. We have the same eyes. You are similar to me!'' He made another swipe but the fake easily dodged, still. ''You have the eyes of someone who knows true solitude! Eyes of someone who knows loneliness is the world's worst kind of pain. The eyes same as mine.'' Another swipe and the clone was nearly hit. ''You have the eyes that are itching to kill the one who put you in the hell known as solitude.''

Sasuke grit his teeth as he remembered that night, when his beloved older brother took everything away from him but the image was almost instantly pushed away by the memory of telling it all to Naruto under a stary sky while they relaxed in an onsen.

''You're wrong, then. We don't have the same eyes!'' Sasuke's clone yelled instead of him. ''Not anymore. Never again.''

''I am aware, Uchiha Sasuke.'' The mad boy said in a taunting voice. ''I know what keeps the darkness at bay, the blood-lust that is there but is surpassed.'' Sasuke felt his heart drop when he heard this. ''I know what makes your world bearable, Uchiha Sasuke, and I plan on taking it away! I will spill Uzumaki Naruto's blood and make you watch as his life fades from his eyes, eyes so much like our own, eyes of loneliness that you surpass! I wonder, what would feel sweeter? Letting you watch him die? Or making him watch you die?''

In his shock, Sasuke's clone was destroyed before either it or the real Sasuke could react. this seemed to anger Gaara, as he started yelling even louder as he spun around, trying to find the Uchiha.

''I think you just made my decision for me, Uchiha Sasuke! I will kill your light and watch that darkness descend on your eyes again! We will have the same eyes again, Uchiha Sasuke, and all your hatred and anger will be directed at me! I WILL KILL YOUR FRIEND AND FIGHT THE MONSTER YOU WILL BECOME! I WILL KILL YOU SO I CAN FEEL ALIVE!'' Gaara roared, but Sasuke was deaf to his ear as that same throbbing appeared from the Forest of Death. It was twice as intense this time around and Sasuke swore his eyes were tinging. His head hurt like hell and his heart was squeezing in his chest.

He could see it in his mind. Naruto, bright, happy-go-lucky Naruto, fighting Gaara and the redhead suddenly, somehow managing to kill the blond. He could see the light fading from those blue eyes he had learned he loved so much that they made his day brighter, that he had missed so much in the month they had been apart. He could see Naruto's red blood pooling around him and his chest stilling. He was too still for someone so lively as Naruto. Naruto was like life impersonalized in one tanned boy that seemed to be able to put a smile on anyone's face. Naruto being still was always a bad thing and he could see it perfectly, because whatever shit Orochimaru had done during the second stage had left Naruto motionless for hours. He could see the lack of light in Naruto's eyes because they had come so close to that condition before Sasuke had declared wanting to fight him before the preliminaries. He could imagine the blood because he had seen too much of it after the massacre.

Gaata would be standing over the blond's dead body and he would stomp on him and Sasuke wouldn't be able to do anything in his despair at having really failed Naruto. He would fall to his knees, as motionless as his friend, as his most important person ... until the rage would take him.

Sasuke could feel it now. A strange surge went through him, gathering in his eyes. This didn't feel normal but it didn't seem foreign like the power of the Cursed Seal of Heaven had been. No, this felt different, but a good kind of different. A mew kind of strength had surged through him and although it wasn't extra chakra like Naruto no doubt got from the Kyuubi inside him, it was powerful. Sasuke had to close his eyes as the world suddenly blurred in his eyes at the new sensations.

''What's the matter, Uchiha Sasuke? Is your fear so strong that you cannot face me even at the cost of your friend's life?!'' Gaara's voice sounded like it was miles away as the rush of power slowly settled. ''Are your feelings that weak!?''

Before Gaara could react, Sasuke appeared behind him, surprising the redhead. A sickening chirping sound filled the air and Gaara turned around in hopes of stopping the attack, but he froze in fear - _Shukaku_ froze in fear - when he saw the strange red and black eyes before him as the lightning attack struck his arm, destroying the sand covering his own limb with that one strike as the Uchiha roared.

''CHIDORI!''


	64. Chapter 64

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

''What's the matter, Uchiha Sasuke? Is your fear so strong that you cannot face me even at the cost of your friend's life?!'' Gaara's voice sounded like it was miles away as the rush of power slowly settled. ''Are your feelings that weak!?''

Before Gaara could react, Sasuke appeared behind him, surprising the redhead. A sickening chirping sound filled the air and Gaara turned around in hopes of stopping the attack, but he froze in fear - _Shukaku_ froze in fear - when he saw the strange red and black eyes before him as the lightning attack struck his arm, destroying the sand covering his own limb with that one strike as the Uchiha roared.

''CHIDORI!''

The world Sasuke saw now was much clearer. He saw everything with a sharpness that would have worried him had he had the time to think about it, but at the moment he focused more on the pained cry Gaara gave when the Chidori struck him for the second time. Temari, who had seen this, could not believe that Sasuke had pierced through the sand that made up Shukaku's skin around Gaara when the redhead started losing control like this.

Gaara landed on a tree branch like he was thrown on it while Sasuke elegantly stopped on his, a few trees away from the redhead, his eyes not changing. Temari took one look at them and felt fear. She had never seen eyes like those before. They were now black in the background while three intersecting ellipses gave it the appearance of an arabesque flower. They seemed to radiate power and seeped fear into anyone who looks at them. And they had frozen Shukaku in place, giving Sasuke the clear shot that he had needed to cut the sand armor on Gaara's arm in half.

Without knowing it, Sasuke's Sharingan had just evolved and the Uchiha was just getting used to the power that has settled in him. Gaara's words were the trigger. He had just made Sasuke as twice as strong as he had been before their fight started. Maybe not chakra wise but the powers his eyes now possessed were enormous and almost limitless in possibilities.

Uchiha Sasuke, the younger of the two only remaining Uchiha brothers from the famous and infamous Konoha's Uchiha Clan, had activated his Mangekyo Sharingan.

Everything was still for a long tense moment as the Chidori faded from Sasuke's hand as he observed the downed Gaara and he saw before he heard Gaara's chuckling. The smallest hint of movement was now like a blaring sign to Sasuke's eyes. Gaara slowly sat up, seemingly untouched by the attack as he laughed at the raven haired boy.

''I see. I see now!'' The redhead ranted as he got back to his feet. ''Why is this so exciting? I finally understand! This pain ...'' The Ichibi Jinchuuriki clutched his injured limb as he looked up at Sasuke with that constantly crazed gaze. ''By defeating the guy who can hurt me and taking away everything he possess,'' He must be suicidal, because he didn't back away from the sharp narrowing of those red eyes. ''It can give me an even greater sensation of life!''

Temari was so lost in thought as she stared, horrified, at the Uchiha that she didn't realize she was mumbling to herself. ''Gaara has never been injured before ... yet he, Uchiha Sasuke, has managed to hurt him twice ... Is he a monster?'' Nor did she realize she had an audience. Not until a tanned hand landed on her shoulder and the owner of said hand spoke up.

''No, he's just that good.'' The blond kunoichi looked up from where she had slumped against the tree to look up at the black and orange clad blond, Konoha ninja. ''Whatever Gaara dishes out to him, Sasuke will take it and give it back twice as hard as he got it.'' Temari's eyes widened in fear when she saw the Kyuubi's eyes in Naruo's face, his whisker scars darkened and lengthened. ''But this isn't his fight, I'm afraid. This is between two biju and their Jinchuuriki.''

Before the girl could respond, Naruto jumped over to where Sasuke was, drawing the black haired boy's attention the second he was within feeling range. Gaara seemed to dislike the lack of attention from his opponent and he responded by lashing out at the one who had caused it, but Naruto just raised a hand and red chakra seeped out of it until it grew in size and he could easily catch the appendage sent his way. Gaara stared in shock while Shukaku raged inside his head, not at all liking how Kurama was so easily showing who was stronger of the two of them.

''Sasuke, I'm sorry but I'll have to cut in.'' The blond said, not taking his eyes off of the redhead. The other Jichuuriki snarled at him and wrung his hand back. ''This fight isn't yours anymore.''

''I'm not letting you fight him alone, Naruto.'' The Uchiha protested immediately, but the Kyuubi vessel just shook his head.

''You don't understand. He's like me. Shukaku is close to the surface and you don't know how to surpass him yet.''

''What are you talking about now, usuratonkachi?'' The angry older boy demanded but Naruto just cast a glance at him from the corner of his eyes, showing Sasuke that they weren't their usual blue but blood red with a slit for a pupil. Understanding dawned on Sasuke easily and he sighed, taking a step back. ''He's nothing like you, just so you know. And don't think I'll let you not explain all of this.''

''It'll be a long story.'' The blond warned and his friend snorted.

''I'll manage. Just don't expect me to stay back if I notice you need help.''

Naruto just nodded before turning to face Gaara. ''Gaara, I don't know exactly what hardships you had in your village, but your life isn't much different from mine, so listen to me.'' He ignored the hardened glare he got from the redhead and continued. ''We're both Jinchuuriki and people fear us. We've had this conversation. You're not a monster unless you let yourself become one. As for Shukaku, he's just a shithead. Believe me, I would know. Kurama's spent the entire way here warning me about him.''

''Kurama?'' Sasuke asked, startled to hear the little fox's name so casually dropped in such a strange conversation. Why would Naruto bring him up now?

''And who is Kurama?'' Gaara asked as Naruto crossed his arms.

''Just like Shukaku, Kurama is a biju. Only Shukaku is Ichibi while Kurama is on the whole other side of the specter, the Kyuubi. If Shukaku has even one ounce of intelligence left, I suggest he backs down. Kurama and I will do everything to protect Konoha and stop his rampage.''

The Suna Jinchuuriki sneered at the Kyuubi's vessel. ''You say you understand my life because we lived it similarly, yet you would protect the village that hates you? Clearly, you are lying. You understand _nothing_!''

''You think the purpose of life is to take someone else's life? You're wrong, Gaara. You're supposed to enjoy life, not enjoy taking it away. You're supposed to live it like tomorrow doesn't exist, with no regrets. Tell me, do you regret killing all those people? Do you regret when you make a new person fear you? Do you hate the fact that your own siblings are afraid of you? Do you regret and hate being alone? You must, since you cling to Shukaku so hard. He's your only companion, isn't he?'' Gaara growled at Naruto but the Uzumaki wasn't bothered. Even if Gaara looked like a monster with half of his face being covered by Shukaku's shell, Sasuke's glares were far scarier. Not the ones he sent Naruto, but the ones he sent those who really angered him. ''So if you hate loneliness, why do you want to make others feel as lonely as you? Why not accept a reaching hand?''

''Who is going to reach out to a freak like me?''

''Didn't I already try?'' Red eyes softened, but the power didn't leave them. Like he had said, Shukaku was close to the surface and the Ichibi could take over at any second now.

''Shut up!'' Gaara yelled as more sand leaked from behind him and formed Shukaku's tail. He took hold of the branch he was standing on and started pulling on his arm, obviously trying to launch himself.

 _'Seems we have no choice but to fight,'_ Naruto said as he grit his teeth when his fangs and nails grew. The red chakra bubbled to the surface and started covering his entire body just as Gaara flung himself at the bright tween. Naruto widened his stance and easily caught Gaara, but the two of them still propelled through the air. They slammed into a thick tree and Naruto grunted when Gaara hit him with his tail in the stomach. But the Uzumaki wasn't going to stand for that and he caught the added appendage with one hand while he used the other to punch Gaara through the bark of the tree.

 _Be careful , Naruto. He seems to be losing more and more control with each second._ Kurama said as he put his hands together and started molding chakra. **_I'll send you a new burst of power, Naruto, but be careful. You mustn't draw too much on it or else_ you _could end up hurt._**

 _'What?'_ The blond asked in confusion as Gaara launched at him again, only this time, Naruto didn't even move and the redhead was stopped by red chakra. Red eyes widened and he looked behind himself, not believing the red chakra tail he was seeing protruding from his behind. _'H-how?'_

 **This is called a Chakra Cloak.** The Kyuubi explained. _**Jinchuuriki of stronger biju can use it. It usually comes when the Jinchuuriki draws on the biju's power unconsciously, usually due to very strong emotions. There are many stages of this form. The closer to the number of tails the biju has, the stronger the Cloak gets. But it is hazardous to the Jinchuuriki's health. So make sure you don't overdo it. That means anything more than three chakra tails is off limits.**_ Naruto felt no pain when Gaara's turned arm connected with his side. It should have been deadly but the red chakra didn't even let him register it as a touch. **_If you do go into stage four, you will lose control. Your body will suffer great damage and e might not go back to normal._**

 _'Then I'll make sure not to use too much power,'_ Naruto reassured as he pushed Gaara away with an instinctive gush of wind that sent him barreling through three trees.

 _You shouldn't need to._ The fox said. _**I'm far** **stronger** **than Shukaku. Just one tail should be enough to take him down.**_

 _'Then let's show him who's the boss!'_ He grinned as he rushed at Gaara, but the redhead evaded him by ducking under the raised fists and swiping at his feet. Naruto fell hard on the branch and Gaara jumped on him, bringing both his fists to punch the blond's face, but the Leaf shinobi dodged two and endured one before he brought his chakra tail around Gaara's waist, flinging him off of himself. He did a quick flip and landed on his feet, panting a little from the intensity of the fight so far.

Sasuke almost didn't even notice when Kuro Onyx landed on his left shoulder as he stared down at his teammate fighting. Naruto currently looked like a red eyed fox with the shape of the red chakra covering his body. His eyes were transfixed, unknowingly memorizing each moment of the entire battle as the blond and the redhead fought. He didn't look up when the raven tugged at his bangs, focusing on Naruto and the fight, in case the blond needed him to interfere. But Naruto seemed to be holding his own quite nicely and Sasuke would lie if he said he wasn't proud. And relieved and uneasy at the same time. He was proud of his friend for getting stronger but he was uneasy because that meant Naruto no longer needed Sasuke to worry about him, as he was obviously perfectly capable to look after himself. On the battlefield at least. And he was relieved that Naruto would be able to defend himself if Sasuke wasn't around, too. It left him feeling rather sad to think about the possibility of no longer being needed by the blond's side, but he had no intentions of leaving him alone whether the younger boy wanted him to or not.

When he got his breathing back under control, Naruto took out six shuriken and threw them at Gaara, quickly making the appropriate hand seals. "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Gaara snarled as his sand rose around him, stopping every one of the three hundred shuriken that had been heading his way. The blond cursed as he felt an enormous rise in chakra from the redhead. _'Kurama, what's going on!?'_

 **It would seem that Shukaku is coming out!** The fox replied, growling in displeasure as he sent more chakra over their bond, causing a second tail to grow out of the Chakra Cloak. But before it could completely form, the sand started shifting an a dark feel settled in the air. **_Shit! Kit, go to the Uchiha brat! I have an idea._**

"Sasuke!" The blond immediately turned to his friend, seeing for the first time his eyes. _Huh. Wonder what that's all about?_ But he shook it off for later, instead focusing on the matter at hand. The raven haired boy had already given him his full attention the second he had called his name and was waiting for the blond to speak but he never quite lost sight of Gaara, either. "I need your help."

"What is it, dobe?" The newly turned teen jumped over to the black and orange clad ninja's side, Kuro Onyx hovering over both boys and overlooking the situation.

"Do you have a Fuma Shuriken in you?"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow before reaching into his pouch and pulling out a small scroll. He placed it on top of his joined hands and made a few signs before opening it, bitting his tongue and running the bloody finger across it. With a puff and a popping sound, a Fuma Shuriken appeared in his hand, this one slightly bigger than the one they had used against Zabuza. Naruto couldn't help but stare before glaring at his best friend.

"When did you learn that?"

"After seeing Tenten do it during the Genin Games." The Uchiha calmly replied and a blond brow twitched.

"And just _why_ hadn't you thought to teach it to _me,_ teme?"

"Because you're an usuratonkachi."

"Teme!" Naruto growled and looked ready to start one of their usual spats but a grumble from the ground drew their attention back to the matter at hand. The Jinchuuriki glared at the paler boy, as if to say this wasn't over, before focusing on the fight again. "We don't have much time. And we only got one shot at this."

"What do you need me to do?" The genius asked seriously as Naruto took the big shuriken out of his hand. "Do you even know how to throw that, dobe?"

"Shut up!" The blond hissed as he made fifty Kage Bunshin, making the area they had been fighting in quite crowded. "I may not be as good as you are at it, bastard, but I can still throw them decently and hit my mark!"

Sasuke just crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow to show he was not impressed with the younger boy. "I thought we were short on time."

"Just shut up and make as many Kage Bunshin as you can who can use other jutsus." The blond grumbled, trying to ignore Kurama's exasperated sigh at their antics. _'What am I supposed to do?'_

 **First, have all of your clones infuse as much chakra into the Fuma Shuriken as they can.** Kurama didn't waste time as he ordered. _I'm no expert on wind, but I_ **do** _know that you're supposed to think of your chakra taking on the shape of a blade: thin as thin can be and sharp. Very sharp. But not pointed. That's for lightning._ Naruto wanted to ask about it but he followed the fox's instructions, figuring he can bug his inhabitant about it later, when he didn't need to worry about a psychotic biju trying to destroy his home and kill his important person, who was standing right next to him with ten clones, waiting for further instructions. _Man, I hate his eyes._ He tried to ignore the biju's complaint, as he now knew the reason why, so he focused more attention on the task at hand than thinking about why his inhabitant was complaining about eyes he found rather fascinating.

When he felt the chakra seeping from his hands enter the opened Fuma Shuriken and start circulating in the hole in the middle while it washed over the blades, Naruto opened his eyes and saw that all hos clones had the same result and that their little preparation was causing quite the stirrup in the wind currents in the forest. _'Now what?'_

 _ **Now, get Sasuke to prepare his Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu on the shuriken. Make sure to explain that the flames should 'stick' to them, as this is a combo attack.**_

 _'But what will that do?'_ The blond asked, observing the growing mass once known as Gaara. _'And how will that help us in this situation?'_

 **Wind is used to make blades sharper. When wind** ** _attributed_** **chakra is infused in a weapon, the weapon becomes at the very least three times sharper. That should be enough to crack Shukaku's shell and stop Gaara's final transformation. If we're quick and lucky enough.** Kurama explained, also studying the Ichibi's shell around his own host. Truthfully, Kurama would rather have Sasuke go in and make another stab at the redhead with his Kusanagi than risk it all this way. But a single attack won't be enough and it would only put the Uchiha in danger, which will then have Naruto running in after him recklessly. Better to save them all from that mess by making the two work together (and teaching Naruto a new trick along the way) and get the same result. At least, theoretically. _**As for the fire, it may come in handy. Fire is** **strengthened** **by wind so any attacks against Gaara's shield would be a lot stronger. It would be especially good if your chakras were**_ _ **compatible**_ _ **.**_

 _'How come?'_ Naruto asked even as he explained to Sasuke the second step of the plan. The older boy nodded and quickly made hand seals, he and his clones getting ready with the fire technique for as soon as Naruto threw the Fuma Shuriken, molding as much chakra into it to make more fire balls.

 _ **Because if your chakras are** **compatible** **, the boost will be even greater and it will probably be able to cut through any wall.**_

 _'Awesome!'_ "Sasuke, you ready?" Two pairs of differently red eyes met and they nodded to each other. "Here we go!" The Narutos all jumped into action and threw their giant shuriken. Then all of them quickly made the right hand seals and the thrown weapons multiplied to the amazing number of over fifteen thousand shuriken. "Fuma Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The fifty blonds yelled and the eleven Sasuke's suddenly appeared above them, with the real Sasuke right beside the real Naruto.

"Katon: Hosenka no jutsu!" The Uchiha and his ten replications yelled, each one breathing over twenty fire balls and quickly repeated the jutsu twice more. The Fuma Shuriken easily set aflame as the fire and wind chakras mixed perfectly. The whole forest suddenly was hot and windy and the lighting was as red as the two boys' eyes as their combined attack hurled towards their opponent.

 _It would seem your chakra is_ **very** _ **compatible.**_ Was the last comment Naruto heard before the shuriken hit a suddenly extremely fast expending for of sand and a huge explosion shook the forest. The very ground beneath them crumbled and dozens of trees toppled over, some of them taking their Shadow Clones with them. The rest were annihilated by the shock wave that followed while Naruto was using his tails on instinct born from having Kurama in him his whole life to protect him and Sasuke from it. Temari had fled to a safer distance as soon as she realized that the two Leaf shinobi were combining wind and fire and she now was hiding behind an old, big oak and her fan in front of her in hopes of not getting killed in the crossfire.

When the shock wave faded, a good part of the forest was on fire or toppled over. Dust and smoke filled the air, making it hard to breathe and see, but Sasuke Naruto were left unharmed as they slowly left the shield of the red chakra tails. They looked around, trying to get a grip on the situation and find their opponent in the chaos their combined move had caused. When even their sharp eyes and other senses couldn't pinpoint the other Jinchuuriki, Naruto turned to his partner with a confused frown.

"Did we get him?"

Sasuke moved to answer that he honestly didn't know, but he was interrupted when he had to catch the stumbling blond as the ground shook with a deafening, heart stopping roar from above, seemingly echoing throughout the whole Fire Country. The wind from the roar blew away the dust and smoke, giving them a clear view of the blue sky above and making their eyes widen when they were met with something else instead.

"No," Sasuke said as a crazed teal pair of teal eyes and a pair of equally mad golden, cross slit eyes stared down at them. "We didn't."


	65. Chapter 65

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

Naruto turned to his partner with a confused frown.

"Did we get him?"

Sasuke moved to answer that he honestly didn't know, but he was interrupted when he had to catch the stumbling blond as the ground shook with a deafening, heart stopping roar from above, seemingly echoing throughout the whole Fire Country. The wind from the roar blew away the dust and smoke, giving them a clear view of the blue sky above and making their eyes widen when they were met with something else instead.

"No," Sasuke said as a crazed teal pair of teal eyes and a pair of equally mad golden, cross slit eyes stared down at them. "We didn't."

Shukaku released another roar as he stomped around the forest, destroying even more trees and nearly stepping on the Konoha genin in the process. Had Kurama not taken over in a second's flash, they would have been pancakes without the Kyuubi's fast reflexes. As it was, they were now at a safe distance from the rampaging Ichibi and his Jinchuuriki, who was now merged together with Shukaku as a pimple on his forehead. Yes, a pimple. That was the size difference between a biju and a human. Had they been anyone else, Sasuke and Naruto would have been terrified right about now.

Instead, they were cursing themselves for not acting faster.

 ** _No time to waste on feeling sorry for yourselves, kit. We can still stop them. Gaara hasn't yet given full control over to Shukaku._**

 _'Then that means he's fighting him,'_ the blond thought, wondering if that alone will be enough to hold the beast back. He couldn't stop Kurama taking over just now, but then again, he trusted the demon fox not to do anything that will get Naruto in trouble. _'But how long will he last?'_

 _ **Not much longer. Shukaku is already out. It's only a matter of time before he takes completely over.**_

 _'Then we're going to stop him. Right now.'_ Naruto looked up from their hiding position and bit his finger. But before he could start making hand seals, a hand fell over his joined fingers, drawing his attention. The blond looked over to his dark haired friend and - despite the situation - felt heat rising to his cheeks at how close the other's face was to his own. "T-teme?"

"Before you do anything, tell me." Sasuke said in a serious and commanding voice that broke no arguments. "I know we somehow always end up working great together, Naruto, but I don't think we should risk everything on possibly misunderstanding each other. We need a solid plan _before_ we go in, guns blazing, okay?" The blond hesitantly nodded and Sasuke let go of his hands. "Brief me first on this," he waved his hand around, as if gesturing to the situation at hand. "Whole Jinchuuriki and biju thing."

"Right," the blond said as Shukaku released an attack that destroyed more of the poor, poor foreat. If this goes on for too long, Konoha will no longer be the Village Hidden in the Leaves because there'll be no leaves to hide it. "So, long story short, there are nine biju, or tailed beasts, each with a different amount of tails that symbolizes their power. That's the Ichibi," Naruto pointed to the rampaging raccoon like creature with his thumb." Shukaku, and I got the Kyuubi, whose name is Kurama. You met him in a disguise. It's a long story that can wait for later. Anyway, biju can be trapped in humans and those humans are called Jinchuuriki, like Gaara and I are. That's the reason everyone hates or fears us: the "monsters" we carry scare them." Sasuke nodded to show he was following so far and Naruto continued. "Biju can talk to their Jinchuuriki and work together with them. Kurama and I have been able to talk since the night we left the Land of the Waves. He's been helping me ever since and we experimented with a few things, such as getting him a corporal form during our travels with-"

"The bitch and her lackey." Interrupted the Uchiha, earning him Kurama's snort that he somehow ft and a glare settled over his face, only for a confused look to replace it. "What was that?"

"Right. Something I learned while you were fighting Gaara. Apparently, Uchihas can control biju after they get something called Mangikey Sharingan-"

 _Mangekyo, you idiot!_ Kurama criticized when he heard the mistake and it was Sasuke who snorted this time.

"That's _Mangekyo_ , dobe. Mangekyo Sharingan." Naruto glared at his partner while he sent a colorful string of curses to his inhabitant that didn't bother the Kyuubi at all.

" _Anyway_ , once you get it, you can apparently get all sorts of new powers and stuff and one of them is the ability to control biju. Some dude with Sharingan is also - apparently - behind the Kyuubi attack twelve years ago. Kurama says the chakra signature is familiar but he has no idea who it is. So Kurama's not that bad as everyone say. Although I could have told you that, too. He's just sarcastic a lot." The Jinchuuriki shrugged. "Anyway, Gaara knows I'm like him. Remember when Shikamaru stopped me from telling you about what happened in Lee's hospital room?" The Uchiha nodded. "Well, we had a little chat and Uchitachi-san stopped Shukaku and Kurama from fighting through me and Gaara. Don't ask me how, as I have _no_ idea. That guy's awesome."

"I'll agree with that. He thought me sword fighting while Kakashi took a break from training me to go on a mission for the Hokage." The raven said, recalling the lessons he had with the older raven haired male.

"Gaara lived the same as me, only he has a family, but they're clearly terrified of him." The blond continued. "They, along with everyone else, avoided him, so Gaara now thinks that he only has Shukaku in his life and that his existence depends on killing other people."

"I gathered as much," was the sarcastic reply Naruto chose to ignore.

"He seems fascinated with you and _your_ death, though, and he blames me for you not being as unfortunate as he is."

"Yeah, he said he was going to kill you and make me watch."

 _Let him try._ The angry fox snarled inside his cage. **_Just let the little mother fucker try and I'll rip him to pieces, limb from limb._**

 _'Not now, fuzz butt.'_ "I don't think he likes the fact you and I have each other when he, who has lived through a similar life story as us, is still alone."

"Well, he can find his own idiot. This one's mine." Sasuke said possessively, feeling no shame in his blunt statement. Naruto, though, blushed while Kurama howled with laughter at the customary Uchiha possessiveness. "But that aside, how can we stop him? I have a feeling you don't want him dead, so there's got to be another way."

Forgetting his embarrassment, Naruto grinned at how well the slightly taller boy knew him. "Well, I was thinking we should be on more level ground with him first."

"Meaning?"

"I'm going to summon Gamabunta!" The blond proudly stated and made the hand seals while Sasuke was still too stunned by the fact Naruto could summon at all to stop him. Just as he got his bearings back, Naruto placed his opened palm on the branch and yelled, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" before a loud popping noise and a giant smoke curtain enveloped them.

Shukaku stopped his rampage when he noticed someone of equal hight appearing behind him. The raccoon turned around to come face to face with a scowling, pipe smoking toad in a vest with two Konoha genin on its back. To say that Gamabunta was _not pleased_ would be the understatement of the century, as would be the fact that Sasuke was _pissed_ at Naruto for not letting them think up of a good, solid plan but he couldn't say that he was all that surprised. This _was_ Naruto we are talking about. He's not really the plan ahead type of guy.

"Oh? What's this? A puny little froggie come to play?" The Ichibi mocked in baby talk, making the toad growl like a caged wolf. "Don't worry, wittle froggie! I'll kill you swiftly!" And Shukaku started cackling like crazy while Naruto was yelling at Kurama for not telling him when the biju finally took over Gaara completely.

 _It must have happened just now_ , Kurama defended. _**I'm not a** **psychic** **!**_

''Oi, brat!'' His internal talk with the Kyuubi was cut short when Gamabunta boomed from underneath his and Sasuke's feet, making both boys look down. ''You called me into a messy situation. You're too much like your old man!''

''You knew my dad?!'' A shocked and excited Naruto asked, for a moment forgetting he was in a fight until Sasuke hit him on the back of his head with a fist.

''Usuratonkachi.''

''You can ask about him later.'' The toad boss said as he regarded his opponent. ''What's up with this? Is that the Ichibi?''

''Yes. We need your help.''

''What do you need?'' The reddish toad asked, already reaching for the sword he carried. "And whose dark and broody."

Sasuke glared but answered himself before Naruto could say something stupid. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke." That gave the kuchiyose a pause before he shook his head carefully, so the two on his wouldn't fall off. The toad mumbled something along the lines of "Figures", "Not another Uchiha" and "Just like their old men". The two boys exchanged a glance before the Kyuubi cleared his throat in Naruto's head, getting the boy back on track.

"Right, about the plan." That got the raven haired boy's and the giant toad's attention. They ignored Shukaku's taunting and focused on the blond, which did not go well with the raccoon. He was now taking a deep breath and had a hand raised over his stomach, as though he was going to punch it, and that alerted Kurama of his intentions.

 ** _Kit! He's about to attack! Get the old toad to jump, damn it!_**

"Gamabunta, jump!" The blond Jinchuuriki yelled just as Shukaku hit his stomach and an explosion of wind started hurtling towards them. Luckily the toad jumped out of the way just in time and the attack sailed past underneath them, leaving a big crater not far behind the place they had been in just seconds earlier. "Holy shit!" The youngest of the trio said as he took in the damage. Every tree was destroyed, all the way down to dust particles. He looked down at his stomach in astonishment. "And you're _stronger_ than _that_!? The fuck can you do, then!?"

 ** _I nearly leveled Konoha with my tails alone, since I can destroy mountains with just one._**

"The _fuck_!?" Both genin yelled and that caused Naruto's head to whip up, staring at Sasuke in bewilderment as those red eyes focused on his navel.

"Was that Kurama?" The Uchiha asked, pointing in a way that was supposed to mean the thing he just heard right now. Naruto nodded dumbly and the Uchiha rubbed the bridge of his nose. " _Why_ am I able to _hear_ him if he's inside _your_ head?"

 _It's a Sharingan thing, once it's fully matured._ Kurama said with a sigh and Naruto went to repeat it, but Sasuke held up a hand.

"I heard." The Sharingan user then looked back up at Naruto's eyes. "Your plan ... you were saying?"

"Eh, yeah ... Gamabunta, could you somehow hold him still? Kurama said all we needed to do was wake Gaara up and that that would push Shukaku back in for a while." The blond asked, pointing to the - indeed - sleeping redhead who now looked more like a limp doll than anything else. Sasuke was staring and thinking along the lines of how the fuck someone could sleep through this shit but forced himself to focus on the thing he had asked for before they were standing on a giant toad - a plan.

"You'll need something with claws and fangs for that, so unless one of you is good with henge, that plan's out." The grumpy giant animal said, preparing to evade another attack when he saw Shukaku repeating the same motions from before. An idea came to him and he pushed back to balance on his hind, jumping legs as he formed hand seals, leaving the two genin gawking, neither having known that the kuchiyose could preform jutsus. "Stop gawking, you brats! Does any of you know any fire release jutsus? Wait. Stupid question. One of you is an Uchiha." The last seal was made just as Shukaku looked ready to let it rip. "Do a fire jutsu now, Uchiha!"

"Right," the said boy acknowledged and quickly made the seals. He drew a breath just as Gamabunta did and that's when Kurama spoke up just as Shukaku hit his stomach.

 _Kit! Get behind the brat and push some of your chakra into him just as he's about to breathe out the fire! You need to time it! You need to act like one!_ Though Kurama doubted that would be a problem. Still, he had to tell this to the blond to make sure it went right.

 _'Right!'_ The blond sent, falling back behind Sasuke and placing a hand over the Uchiha fan on his back. Sasuke didn't even tense at the touch, but rather relaxed into it. "Ready?" The blond asked the toad and his friend.

As if in answer, Gamabunta let it all out just when Shukaku's wind attack was halfway to them. "Gamayudan!" And he proceeded to spit out a stream of brown, oil like substance. That gave Sasuke the cue and he did his thing.

"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" And the fire was out, but not before Naruto released his own wind attributed chakra into his partner, making the already powerful fire technique even stronger. The oil easily caught fire and the three way combo attack destroyed the wind heading towards the three behind it, the inflamed oil reaching the intended target, setting Shukaku aflame. Or so they thought.

'' **Hahahaha! Fools**!'' The beast cackled. '' **I am sand itself! Sand does not burn that easily**!''

 _I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish there was an older Uchiha around._ That got the pair's attention and they looked at Naruto's stomach again.

''Why?'' Sasuke was the one to ask.

 _ **Because they would know how to use Amaterasu and would set that annoying bastard aflame in a second** **and** **he would burn until not even ashes remained.**_

''I don't even want to know,'' the blond grumbled while Sasuke looked fairly interested. ''Any other bright ideas?''

''We could chop him up,'' Gamabunta offered, already taking out his sword to do just that. And before either genin could stop him, the frog charged at the giant raccoon, jumped up while Sasuke and Naruto barely held on with chakra suction and slashed at Shukaku's arm, cutting it off. He landed behind the biju, but Shukaku was quick to turn around with an attack already ready.

'' **Compressed Air Attack**!''

Gamabunta barely reacted in time. ''Teppōdama!'' Two giant balls of water collided with two wind currents, but a third was in the wait and Sasuke barely had the time to yell out for the third attack when it landed. Shukaku immediately started celebrating while the water fell on the forest like a rain storm.

That's when Sakura and Shikamaru arrived with Pakkun and Asuma, who had ran after his student when he realized Shikamaru had went with Sakura and Naruto after Sasuke and Gaara.

''This is like a storm!'' Pakkun yelled over the sound of the pounding water as he tried to hold on.

''What are those things!?'' Sakura yelled back, staring horrified at the giant monster-like thing that had just nailed a giant frog or toad or something.

''Is that Gaara's monster?'' Shikamaru wondered to himself as they watched in something akin to relief when they saw that the toad was getting back up.

''Is that Gamabunta?'' Was Asuma's question as the toad boss shook of the shock from the impact. The kuchiyose suddenly rushed at the raccoon, holding onto his shoulders and yelling something about a brat punching a kid, but Shukaku moved away and Gamabinta lost his balance, almost falling right on the Ichibi's punch.

''Damn it, I fought a stronger biju than this freak,'' Gamabunta muttered when a black crow landed on Sasuke's shoulder. He looked at Kuro Onyx, who stared at him with his red eyes and the teen felt a shiver run up his spine. ''But to hold him down, I need fangs or claws. Any of you good at Konbi Henge?''

''Naruto will do it. He's good at henge.'' Sasuke said, turning back to the battle. ''I think maybe I can stop the Ichibi for few seconds. I have done it before.''

 _You can do it for more than a few seconds. You just need to concentrate hard enough. You have the Mangekyo Sharingan now._ Kurama said, startling Sasuke, as he had forgotten about the Kyuubi constantly adding comments. He looked at Naruto, who shook his head in a 'don't ask' manner so he didn't. **_But you ever dare use that on me and I will kill you. Got it, Uchiha brat?_**

''Why would I use it on someone who is helping my important person?'' The younger Uchiha asked, startling everyone who heard him, and yes, I do mean Kuro Onyx and Itachi - who was observing them as he sped towards them through his raven's eyes - with his bold admission of how important Naruto really was in his life. ''How do I stop the Ichibi?''

 ** _You need to get him to look you in the eyes, so you know he will keep his eyes trained on anything else but you._** The fox said.

''Then Gamabunta and I will distract him and Sasuke will get low enough to look him in the eye.'' The blond said determinedly, ignoring the blush that had crept up his cheeks at the Uchiha's admission. Sasuke sure was acting rather open today, first the 'mine' comment and now this. Was a month apart really all that was needed for the boy to open up? Well, he'll find out if Sasuke tells him the secret he and Sakura kept form him during the preliminaries.

''I still need at the very least claws to hold Shukaku of the Sand in place.'' Gamabunta still complained. ''And we need another combo attack to distract him from my very obvious march.''

''How about one of those Teppōdama with my Chidori?'' The raven haired boy asked, already making the hand seals, completely disregarding the voice in his head that sounded an awful lot like Kakashi telling him that he shouldn't exceed his limit, which was two Chidoris a day. ''The water should make the attack twice as strong.''

''Yes, but one problem. Chidori is a close range combat move. I would know. I saw Kakashi using it a few times.'' The toad said with a shake of his massive head, but Sasuke was nothing if not stubborn.

''You just fire out a bullet and concentrate on the whole combo henge thing.'' The Chidori sang its deadly tune when Sasuke summoned it. Shukaku seemed fascinated by the bluish light that shone on his opponent's forehead, tilting his head a little to get a better look while he continued trashing his tail around, destroying more and more of the forest and not caring at all. Sasuke used his free hand to take out some of the wire he always had on his person and quickly tied it down around one of the scabs on the toad's skin tightly before running some ways down Gamabunta's back. ''Leave the electricity to me.''

''You better know what you're doing, kid.'' The toad said but made the necessary hand seals anyway. ''Naruto, you concentrate on the henge. Think of something big with claws and fangs.'' The blond nodded, already having a great candidate in mind. ''We're doing this because I'm no good with henge, so don't use too much of your chakra. You just need to guide me through it.'' Naruto's lack of answer worried the toad but Sasuke was getting impatient and demanded Gamabunta start already. The toad grumbled, already wondering why this kept happening to him. As if the first pair wasn't bad enough, now these two! He decided it was all Jiraiya's fault and left it at that. ''Alright, here we go. Suiton: Teppōdama!''

Sasuke started running with his new speed as soon as Gamabunta fired out the balls of water, jumping off of the toad and just barely managing to touch the ail end of the water attack. ''Chidori!'' The water immediately started spreading the electricity and before it could backfire on Sasuke and electrocute him, the Uchiha used his wire and jerked himself back, landing on Gamaginta's shoulder. The toad immediately started running as the water attack amplified by the electricity hit the sand creature, paralyzing its body as Shukaku roared in pain.

''Now, Naruto!'' Both Sasuke and Gamabunta yelled and the blond's eyes opened.

''Sorry, Gamabunta, but Kurama wants a shot.''

''Wha-'' But it was too late as a huge surge of red chakra was sent through the bond and the popping of smoke that usually followed a henge blocked any more words. A curtain of smoke blinded everyone, but they were not deaf to the all too familiar (for the older shinobi from Leaf and for Shukaku) roar that followed and out of the smoke jumped out the one and only Kyuubi no Kitsune. Shukaku was so stunned from his fellow biju's sudden freedom that he couldn't even react when the nine tails moved around him, holding him down. But as soon as a pair of fox red eyes met his own, Shukaku started struggling.

It was too late by then, though, as Kurama had a good grip on every of the Ichibi's limbs. '' **Hello, Shukaku. No time no see.** ''

'' **Kurama!** '' The tanuki growled but the kitsune ignored him.

'' **Uchiha! NOW**!'' Sasuke appeared from behind Kurama's head and Shukaku made the mistake of looking at him, only to be met with a pair of Mangekyo Sharingan eyes.

'' **Holy-** ''

But his mouth stopped as his whole body froze when the eyes took affect, stopping his whole chakra flow and making him immobile. Sasuke didn't tear his eyes away from the biju as he hollered up at Naruto. ''Now, Naruto!''

And Naruto didn't have to be told twice as he jumped off of Kurama's head and landed right in front of Gaara, took a few steps and delivered his strongest right-hook that he could, actually dislodging Gaara from the little half cocoon of sand he had been wrapped in.

And as soon as the fist connected, Gaara's teal colored eyes opened and the world crumbled around the two Jinchuuriki.


	66. Chapter 66

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

'' **Uchiha! NOW**!'' Sasuke appeared from behind Kurama's head and Shukaku made the mistake of looking at him, only to be met with a pair of Mangekyo Sharingan eyes. Sasuke didn't tear his eyes away from the biju as he hollered up at Naruto. ''Now, Naruto!''

And Naruto didn't have to be told twice as he jumped off of Kurama's head and landed right in front of Gaara, took a few steps and delivered his strongest right-hook that he could, actually dislodging Gaara from the little half cocoon of sand he had been wrapped in.

And as soon as the fist connected, Gaara's teal colored eyes opened and the world crumbled around the two Jinchuuriki. Sand was falling all around them as Gaara took back more and more control with greater ease after his little nap, the biju being pushed back into the farthest corners of his mind. A popping sound alerted them that Kuram was also gone, leaving Gamabunta to flap around like a fish out of water from his lack of balance and Sasuke to try and regain his senses from his sudden loss of footing. He managed to turn around and land on a tree, hard, his knees buckling from exhaustion.

Naruto, who had blacked out from the sudden rush of Kurama back into his seal, was only saved becasue the fox was ready and took over, making Naruto propel so he would land next to Uchiha. Well, that was a plan, but Naruto ended up falling right on top of Sasuke, making the older boy buckle finally and the two fell, Sasuke landing on his rear end while Naruto was draped over him like a blanket, fast asleep. The Uchiha wrapped his arms around the blond to make sure he doesn't fall off and sighed, feeling his eyes relaxing slightly. He even closed them when he saw Kuro Onyx landing on the tree branch above them, knowing they were safe.

The stunned two two Konoha genin and one jonin stared in stunned silence as the sand slowly flooded the forest before seeming to disappear, somehow returning into the guard and the amount of sand Gaara used in his fights, while the ninken ran off to tell Kakashi were they were and possibly what had happened, if he had the chance. Temari was staring in fer, shock and awe at where Shukaku had been and where that giant fox had held him down as if he were nothing more than an angry pup. And anyone else who saw the fight from afar were stuck between fear and relief that the two creatures were gone.

Gaara landed on the cold, hard ground like a limp doll, no longer able to even move, all of his chakra spent and Shukaku repressed enough that the biju couldn't even take over. But that was okay, as Gaara was as fast asleep as Naruto. Or so he appeared.

 _The little redhead looked around his surroundings. It was dark. It was lonely. He was the only one there. No one else but him. The little Jinchuuriki looked around once more, trying to find a source of light, only to be surprised by the sight of his village behind him, all the villagers standing there, just staring at them._

 _Gaara smiled shyly at them and waved, thinking perhaps they were looking for him like he had been looking for them. But they didn't look happy to have found him. There were sneers of disgust on their mouths and words of contempt on their tongues. Their eyes were full of hatred and anger._

 _But Gaara didn't understand. Had he done something wrong? Why were they all glaring at him? Was he a bad boy? Did he offend them? Gaara tried to be nice, but even he knows that he sometimes loses control and that that's bad. It didn't happen often but he would sometimes just get so upset and accidentally attack with his sand. It was his ultimate defense, after all. It sometimes even reacted on its own._

 _A noise behind him had him whirling around, expecting more of his villagers glaring at him. Only, what he saw was another boy, blond and about his age. His cheeks were wet from tears but he was glaring and yelling at the group of people that was sneering at him. They were as many as Gaara's oppressors, an entire village sneering, laughing cruelly, mocking and insulting a small boy who seemed as lonely as Gaara._

 _''You will see!'' The blond was yelling. ''I will become Hokage of Konoha and you will all have to acknowledge me then!''_

 _'_ Acknowledgement? That's all he wants? _' The redhead though, staring at the blond more closely. He forgot his own oppressors, coming closer to the upset boy. '_ Is he like me _?' ''Excuse me?''_

 _The little blond whirled around and Gaara was surprised when he saw his own loneliness in those brilliant blue eyes. ''What? Are you going to mock me, too?''_

 _''Um, no... Why are they shunning you?''_

 _''Because I'm a demon.'' The whisker scarred child said defiantly. ''They say I'm a monster. But I'm not. I checked. No horns or tail, see.'' He whirled around to show off he was perfectly normal. ''They are just being mean. They want me to be a monster. I don't know why, but I won't give in!'' The blond pumped the air with a little fist. ''I found someone who will acknowledge me! Maybe not yet, but one day! I will make sure of it! And I will not do it by becoming a monster!''_

 _''Someone acknowledged you?'' Gaara questioned with clear jealousy. The bond mop of hair shook left and right, a no, then._

 _''Not yet, but I will make him! I will! I will surpass all the other Hokage and become the best Hokage ever! Then he and everyone else will have to acknowledge my existence!'' The blond looked very excited now, but even more, determination was shinning in his eyes. ''I will become hero of Konoha and protect my home no matter what, dattebayo! And then everyone will like me and acknowledge me.''_

 _''Protect?''_

 _''Of course!'' The other child said. ''By protecting something precious, I will prove to everyone that I am not the monster they portray me as!''_

 _''But they hate you.'' His voice was deeper now. He was taller. He was older. He was carrying his guard on his back again. ''They want you dead.''_

 _''They are still only missing what I can be!'' The boy was once again his age, clad in bright clothes and a bright grin on his face. Behind him stood a shadow of a boy, arms crossed and scowling at something or the other. An old man was a bit closer, though, his face and robes clear as day. The Sandaime Hokage stood with a hand ruffling the blond's hair. ''They're just dumb!'' Another man stood a bit further away, seemingly watching over the blond with a raven on his shoulder._

 _''They shun you out of fear and hatred.'' His eyes were emotionless now but the blond, still aging at the same rate as him, remained as cheerful and bright as ever. The boy from before was no longer a shadow and he stood at Naruto's side like a pillar of support. Uchiha Sasuke was scowling as he always is, and he wasn't the only one besides the Hokage and the mystery man this time. There was an older man with a girl that must have been his daughter, a tanned man with a scar on his cheek and Hatake Kakashi, yet Naruto still looked too young to be a genin yet._

 _"I know. That's why I act like a fool. Fools are harmless."_

 _"You are pretending to be something you are not." They were twelve again, Naruto wearing some goggles on his forehead where he usually proudly displayed his forehead protector as a genin. There were more people around. A shy, white eyed girl and three boys, one fat, one with a puppy and one that was staring at the clouds. Uchiha Sasuke now stood back to back with the blond, almost like a second shadow. A younger boy was grinning a little behind Naruto, a happy smile reserved for the boy he called an older brother._

 _"I'm not, really. I'm actually a very silly person and I love pulling pranks." Gaara still remained alone, yet the group of people around Naruto only seemed to grow. Sakura and the rest of Rookie Nina were there, too, now, as well as their senseis and Gai and his team. There was a boy with a fisherman's hat, an old man and what must have been his daughter and the boy's mother. A tall man with a long sword and a teenage boy that looked a lot like a girl had joined the group, as well as what seemed to be a whole village similarly dressed to the little family._

 _"They still hate you."_

 _"They're afraid." The genin Naruto said as Jiraiya, Ebisu, Moegi, Udon, Kurama and all the Chuunin Exam proctors joined the mass of ever growing friends Naruto seemed to be making wherever he went. Even Gamabunta was there, scowling. The Uchiha was now brushing shoulders with the blond, neither looking uncomfortable from the contact._

 _"Stop." Gaara hissed, clutching his head. This had to stop. The boy had been alone, like him, yet look at all the people now surrounding him. He wasn't alone. He was as far from alone as a person could be. All those people cared for him in some way and Gaara still only had Shukaku and the imagined love from a mother and an uncle that never cared for him._

 _"Come here," the statement surprised him and Gaara looked up, seeing the blond had outstretched a hand towards him. Two ghostly figures stood behind the blond, who was now dressed as he was during their fight and he was held around the waist by a possessive and overprotective Uchiha. The mystery man was clearly seen as the ANBU Uchitachi and Kurama was now the size of a cat. Sakura and Kakashi stood next to the ANBU and all the other people seemed to become a part of the background. This was Naruto's family and ... he was inviting Gaara. Tears were falling down tanned, scarred cheeks, teats of someone who understood another's pain completely. Everyone but the blond and the raven haired boy seemed to melt into the scenery as the Kyuubi vessel called out to him. Sasuke just nodded and Gaara could only stare. "_ _It's almost unbearable, isn't it…? The pain of being all alone. I know that feeling; I've been there, in that dark and lonely place," he gestured around them, where there was indeed only dark and nothingness when Gaara first arrived. How he had not seen Naruto before, he will never know. The boy practically_ screamed _look at me with his appearence alone. "B_ _ut now there are others, other people who mean a lot to me. I care more about them than I do myself, and I won't let anyone hurt them." His eyes hardened, almost glaring at Gaara. "That's why I'll never give up. I will stop you, even if I have to kill you! They saved me from myself. They rescued me from my loneliness. They were the first to accept me as who I am. They're my friends."_

 _"Friends ..."_

 _"Just like we could be." The blond moved forward, Sasuke's arm moving down so the two were holding hands and both boys walked over to Gaara, who found he was a kid again. The blond knelt down and Kurama jumped on the Uchiha's shoulder instead as Koniha's Jinchuuriki hugged the small form of Suna's Jinchuuriki. "In a way, Gaara, we are already friends. We have a bond. We could be brothers from different mothers ... but only if you want to." The paler of the two started shaking as a raccoon appeared and the Kyuubi jumped on the Ichibi, the two chibis wrestling on the floor that was slowly becoming a bright and beautiful meadow one could only see in happy dreams. Sasuke sat so Naruto was leaning against him, the little Gaara on the blond's lap as the genin cuddled him. "Please let me be your friend, Gaara."_

 _Tears started streaming down pale cheeks and the little redhead burried his face against the black and orange jacket. Sasuke shifted again to draw the blond in his lap and ruffled the child's red hair with his free hand._

 _"Please let me chase away your loneliness..."_

Gaara opened his eyes to bright sunlight falling on his face, but he couldn't seem to lift his hand to block the sun from blinding him. He managed to move his head to the side so his eyes weren't under assault and that's when he caught sight of them, Sasuke and Naruto, under the watchful eye of a raven. Naruto seemed to be stirring from his little nap, too, and Gaara realized that what he just saw wasn't just a dream. Naruto and he had somehow made a connection in their unconscious worlds and the blond had ... almost begged him for Gaara to let him ... be his friend. Gaara had never had a friend before. He didn't know how to react. What was he to do? Was the Uchiha even going to let him get anywhere _near_ his blond best friend? Highly unlikely, seeing as the threats he made were mostly circled around the blue eyed Jinchuuriki.

 _You're not really falling for his tricks, are you!?_ The familiar voice of Shukaku echoed inside his head, but he sounded distant. Like that time in the hospital, after he met Uchitachi. **_You can't be that naive!_**

 _'Shut up, Shukaku.'_ The redhead thought, watching as the older genin started checking Naruto over for any injuries. _'We just made family, so just shut up and enjoy it.'_

 **F-family!?** The shocked biju screeched and Gaara felt a small smile tugging at his lips. **_W-we!? Like hell!_**

 _'Yes, family, and_ yes _, we. The Kyuubi is_ your _sibling, no?'_

 _ **N-no!**_

 _'You stuttered, my monstrous friend.'_ The redhead thought brightly, for the first time feeling no fear from closing his eyes. Not only was the biju repressed but he was so shocked that Gaara seriously doubted he would be in any state to take over or wreck chaos.

 _F-friend?!_ It would seem the Ichibi was reduced to repeating words in an incredulous tone and his Jinchuuriki found it very amusing. Shukaku did not. **_We are not friends!_**

 _'Maybe ... maybe not just yet.'_ The redhead sent, remembering Naruto's determination to get a certain person to acknowledge him. His bet was that it was Sasuke and it seemed the blond's stubbornness had paid off. So who was Gaara to fall behind? _'Maybe not just yet.'_

Up in the tree branch, Naruto finally got Sasuke to stop fussing over him. "I'm fine, teme! I'm not made of glass!"

Sasuke 'hn'-ed and just placed his hands on the blond's hips. His eyes turned to Mangekyo Sharingan instinctively when Naruto's turned red from Kurama's healing. "I'll wait for your healer's opinion, dobe."

"I'm _fine,_ damn it!"

 _He is, although he's tired._ Kurama reassured from inside his host, already hard at work in healing Naruto from any injuries he could have gotten. That got both boys to relax and just enjoy each other's company for the first time in a month. Sasuke sighed and leaned forward, resting his forehead protector against Naruto's, who blushed from the close proximity.

"Red eyes strangely suit you." The older one commented after a long moment of silence and Naruto chuckled.

"And your eyes are _really_ pretty with this Minkakyu thing."

" _Mangekyo_ , dobe." Said pretty eyes rolled but both boys ended up chuckling at their all too familiar banter. They didn't move from their position at all, sharing the air they breathe and supporting each other after such an exhausting battle. Fuck Haku and Zabuza and demons and snake bastards, Shukaku took the cake when it came to tough opponents. "There's a lot you will have to tell me."

"There's still plenty not even I know." The blond replied.

"Then we'll just have to figure it all out together." Naruto couldn't help but stop and stare at his friend as Sasuke oh so casually changed his whole view of the broody Uchiha. For as long as he had known him, Naruto had known that Sasuke was a loner by nature, even though he hated the loneliness as much as Naruto did. Yet here he was, suggesting that they work _together_ through it all ...

 _'Seems the Uchiha took my advice and took his bond with Naruto seriously,'_ Kurama thought with a pleased hum. He had honestly thought that the brat would forget the words of a strange ''dead'' fox and just continue on like his father had. Yet Sasuke continually tried to preserve their bond as best as he could, even though it wasn't really in danger. He was actually nothing like his father. **_'Then again, Fugaku had never been as alone as Sasuke was for a long while. He is nothing like his father, father all.'_**

Naruto stayed silent for a long moment with that same stunned air around him before he beamed and tackled Sasuke into a big hug. ''Ah, teme! I knew you cared!''

''O-oi, dobe!'' The older boy halfheartedly protested as he did his best to keep their balance so they don't fall to their deaths. When he steadied himself, he tightened his hold around Naruto and drew the younger boy even closer. ''Of course I care. Not only are you my closest friend, but you are my partner and my most important person, too.'' Kurama gawked on the inside while Naruto felt his eyes sting on the outside at this blunt admission. ''I can't stand the thought of possibly losing you or seeing you injured. I don't want to see you sad or lonely because it makes me hurt on the inside, too. And I'm way past hiding things from you, usuratonkachi.''

''Then, w-what about that thing you told Sakura-chan not to t-tell me about?'' The stunned Uzumaki could barely get out his question without choking up on his emotions.

''Sasuke-kun! Naruto!'' A familiar voice of their third teammate broke through the spell that had descended on them before the Uchiha could answer. Still, he didn't let go of his blond as they stood up shakily. They were leaning heavily against each other as they turned to see Sakura with Shikamaru and Asuma. ''Thank goodness!'' The pink haired kunoichi said when she caught sight of them, but she didn't come any closer. The air around them screamed intimacy and the three ninja were smart enough to not go into that personal bubble until the boys got out of it.

Naruto perked up at the sight of his friends. ''Of course we're alright, Sakura-chan! It's us!'' The blond looked over to where Gaara had fallen and was relieved to see Temari and a beat up Kankuro fussing over their little brother. It would seem that things were looking up for the redheaded Jinchuuriki. Naruto was relieved.

''Mou, that's why I was worried!'' Everyone laughed at this while Naruto pouted. Even Sasuke was chuckling, but Naruto stopped whatever he was going to say when Sasuke turned his head around so his lips grazed the blond's ear.

''We have a lot to talk about, dobe. Both of us.'' And Naruto was positively red when he felt those same lips placing a chaste little peck on his cheek before Sasuke turned back his attention to the crowd. Kuro Onyx's gawking made them all look to the bird as it flew up and landed on Uchitachi's outstretched arm. The ANBU nodded at the two boys before going over to Asuma. He surprised them all by falling to his knees and bowing his head.

''I apologize to be the one to darken this bright and happy mood, but I have sad news.'' The chain-smoker looked uneasy when he realized the message was mostly meant for him. The four kids looked on in confusion and even Suna's genin turned to see what was going on. Uchitachi didn't lift his head to look at any of them as he delivered his message. ''Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage, has passed away in his fight against Orochimaru.''

It suddenly felt like the ground beneath their very feet collapsed as what they had always thought as impossible happened. Sure, the man was old, but he was healthy and strong. He was the supporting pillar of Konoha. He was just someone they had all thought would always be there.

''I am sorry, Asuma-san.''

But life is never that easy.


	67. Chapter 67

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

Everyone came to the massive funeral for all the people who died in the Konoha Crush, as it was dubbed, the very next day. Such a sea of black figures has not been seen since the Kyuubi attack twelves years ago. The cemetery has never been as full since then, either. Elders, youngsters, ninjas and civilians ... Just everyone. The whole of Konoha untied in their grief for their lost ones and cried together. Such unity could only found in mourning for their lost loved ones.

Suna gave up. Their ninja left Konoha's and the Fire Country's borders as soon as the fighting stopped. That same night, they sent a lot of money and a peace treaty, admitting their shame and fault in the tragedy that had struck Konoha. Baki took control with the Suna Council for a while, it would seem, until they found out what happened to the real Kazekage. In the letter they had sent with the compensation money they stated that the price for Orochimaru's dead body had doubled and that they had sent a squadron to attack Otogakure as soon as they got back. That would give them some time to recover while Orochimaru was still being hunted.

As for Konoha's Council, they were already looking for the next Hokage. The Clan Heads immediately voted down the idea of Danzo becoming Godaime, which left the post empty for a few days. They tried to come up with some sort of compromise, but they could not agree on a single person. In the end, they had decided to go by the old rules: the strongest ninja in the village will become the next Hokage, so the position was offered to Jiraiya, the currently only Sannin in the village.

The white haired pervert turned around to look at Sarutobi's old teammates from his time as a genin and regarded the two as though they had went senile. Well, for them to even think to suggest him to become the next Hokage would do that. Homura and Koharu must have gone mad in the years he spent traveling. That's the only thing he could think up as an excuse to the strange situation he found himself in. The two advisors never liked him much. In fact, they hated all three Sanin, since Sarutobi always listened more to his own students than those two, despite them being his advisors.

He was actually more pissed than even surprised that they had interrupted his research for his next book to offer him a position he was going to turn down. His dream had never been to become Hokage. He was a pervert at heart, not a dreamer. So he had turned them down quickly so he could go back to more pleasing and important activities. He wasn't suited to be Hokage, anyway.

But they were insistent. Konoha needed a strong and reliable leader, someone other countries would fear so they wouldn't attack. Konoha's Legendary Sannin were the perfect candidates for it. And since not only was Jiraiya the only one in the village at the moment, but he was also the Yondaime's teacher and the Sandaime's student. They found it only fitting. That only further pissed Jiraiya off. He was neither like his sensei nor like his student. He told them as much but they wouldn't budge.

So he offered to go and find the _third_ Sannin, which didn't really make them look all that pleased. After all, his third teammate, Tsunade, was the descendant of the Senju Clan, the only clan that could compete with the Uhciha in their ancestry. And her grandfather was the Shodaime Hokage and her great uncle was the Nidaime. She was a Senju _and_ a Sannin. She would make a good leader, as she only had Konoha's best interests at heart, so they couldn't complain. She was dedicated although she hasn't been in Konoha for quite a few years. Still, she was the perfect candidate... If Jiraiya can find her. They had to accept or they would look like they wanted more power inside the village. After all, Tsunade was far harder to control and manipulate than Jiraiya was. _And_ she wouldn't be as lazy, so they can't slip anything past her. Not to mention she will have Jiraiya's support in everything and the information he will go around gathering for her. That's what he was best at, anyways.

Of course, Jiraiya had a condition to go out of the village to search for her. He phrased it as a request, but the two senile, greedy fools weren't _that_ stupid.

And so he now found himself with an annoyed blond Kyuubi vessel as they traveled to the nearest town. Jiraiya could guess why the blond was pissed, too. He and his team had been so busy with helping in the repairs of the village that he didn't get a chance to talk with that friend of his. Naruto had, of course, went into great lengths to tell him how they had agreed to talk about some important stuff as soon as they got some free time, and now Jiraiya was dragging him away from the village just when he had finished his last bout of work for the day. Jiraiya had only chuckled and offered to buy him some food, but for the first time since he met the blond, that wasn't going to cut it.

Jiraiya ended up promising to teach him a new and ultimate technique that only a few had ever mastered. A technique so great many feared it. A technique that had taken even a genius like the Yondaime Hokage three years to master, and _he_ was the one who _made_ it. A mighty technique called the Rasengan. Naruto was over the moon about this. Of course he was.

However, he wasn't exactly happy with how Jiraiya wasn't paying much attention to his training. But Jiraiya couldn't really do anything to help him. He had to figure it out on his own if he wanted to master the technique. So he let the tween amuse himself with that while he worried about finding Tsunade and avoiding any ... unwanted attention that the blond boy might draw. Especially since they had just avoided such attention a few hours earlier when they left the village.

00000

Sasuke had been lounging around in a rare moment of peace and relaxation in the week since the death of the Sandaime. It was rare for him to feel this at ease with the world, but he guessed that was the reason why it had all went to hell.

It had all started with the message from Kakashi through some bird he had that had sent for Sasuke. The silver haired man had thought him the shinobi sign language while they were having what little few breaks the Uchiha would allow during his training before the Final Round of the Chunnin Exams. He was annoyed that the jonin was calling on him when he was thinking of ways to start the whole explanation about Orochimaru and the stupid seal he placed on him during their fight and how it was hurting him and why he hadn't told Naruto about it, but he went anyway.

He was not pleased when he found the man in front of a dumpling stand. That food brought great displeasure to Sasuke, not only because he couldn't stand sweets, but because it was his older brother's favorite food. He had no idea how Itachi could eat it, when it was so sweet, since Uchihas seemed to have a serious genetic disorder when it came to consuming sweet things. They made them sick.

But Kakashi had obviously chose this place for a reason, so Sasuke let it be.

And Kakashi wasn't alone. He had waited here for a few minutes while reading one of his perverted books when Kurenai and Asuma had walked up to him, wondering why he was there.

''Oh, I came to buy an offering and I am meeting someone here.'' He glanced at the black and red robed man, sitting and eating the dango with another man in the same attire. He might not be able to see the entirety of the man but Kakashi could tell he was listening with rapt attention. ''Sasuke, that is.'' Ah, there it was. The slightest of twitches anyone else would write off as a muscle spasm, but not Kakashi. He had hit a sore spot.

''Oh, it's unusual for you to wait for someone.'' Asuma commented, unaware of the audience they had. By the way he was glancing at the inside of the stand, maybe not. ''Is the offering for Obito?''

''Obito?'' The kunoichi asked. She hadn't been aware Kakashi was still going to the grave after all this time.

''Something like that.'' The silver haired man replied. He glanced inside, but the two men remained acting perfectly normal. And that's when his student arrived, as punctual as ever. The dark dressed boy approached him coolly, although the three jonin could red his surprise and confusion, since Sasuke seemed to be rather relaxed and his mask wasn't up.

''Kakashi.'' The Uchiha greeted, not really believing his eyes. ''It's unusual for you to be here first.'' One of the men inside had stiffened at the sound of the boy's voice.

''I do it from time to time.'' The silver haired man stated, taking in the new haircut Sasuke must have gotten that very day. Well, it wasn't new. He just shortened his hair again. He had had no time during his training in the month before the Final Round. Or rather, he would not take time away from training for it. Now that he had had a morning off, he had used the time wisely.

The raven haired boy suddenly looked over to where the now empty table was, an even more perplexed expression on his face that would have been called cute if he wasn't an Uchiha. But since he was an Uchiha, it was ... Well, Kakashi didn't really know. Then he frowned and looked at Kakashi suspiciously. ''I don't like natto and sweets and just the sight of dango makes me sick.''

''Oh, really?'' Kakashi replied as casually as he could. Now wouldn't be the time to reveal just who was in town. He looked at Asuma and Kurenai, who gave a slow, single nod before disappearing in the normal ninja fashion. Sasuke frowned at where they stood, a bad feeling spreading in his gut. Something was not right here.

00000

Itachi sighed as he read through the Sandaime's last message for the thousandth time. He knew it word for word by the time he read it the first time, but he couldn't help and read it over and over again. It was an extremely important document. It had a lot of the information he had given the last Hokage since the whole Utsukushi thing.

One of the things written in this scroll regarded what happened to the Kazekage. Another segment was dedicated to the involvement of Orochimaru and Danzo in the Uchiha Massacre. Another part was explicitly regarding the organization his clone was still working for and their goal of collecting the tailed beasts. A great deal of the scroll was dedicated to the explanation of why Uchitachi would be the ideal advisor. That one had left him honored, humbled, embarrassed and sad. After all, the Sandaime had placed so much trust in him, yet the man had died with him only a few feet away. To see how much the old man respected him left him feeling guilty.

Two paragraphs were dedicated to giving him custody over Sasuke as Uchitachi. Another two gave him custody over Naruto-sama as well. Seven paragraphs were dedicated to the explanation of his role as Naruto's guardian and that he was completely independent of the village and the Hokage and even the daimyo. There was also very detailed instructions there that the next Hokage should sign the same missive Yondaime-sama had written for him twelve years ago in his dying moments. It also said that if Uchitachi approved of this person, then they truly deserve to be Hokage and that they shouldn't doubt themselves.

There was a segment that stated he was to be the one to reveal his identity before the Godaime Hokage signed the missive. It said that he was not under the law of Konoha and that they could not persecute him. It said that the Godaime was to ask him for the scroll regarding his own fate. It states that the Godaime is not entitled to know his identity nor is the Godiame allowed to force him to do anything. It said that the second scroll was meant to be opened only if Itachi deemed the Hokage worthy of knowing his identity, as the second scrolled contained the proof of his innocence. That proof is to be exposed only when Itachi is ready to reveal himself.

It also stated that Itachi had the right to take Sasuke and Naruto away from Konoha any time he saw fit if he found that the village was no longer safe or good for them. He had assured Itachi more freedom and power over his brother's ad charge's fates and Itachi was forever grateful to Sarutobi Hiruzen for that. He didn't trust Danzo as far as Kuro Onyx could throw him.

Speak of the devil, and here he is. Itachi raised an arm and Kuro Onyx landed. If the bird could make a distressed or panicked expression, Kuro Onyx would without a doubt look like a worrywart or even a mother hen right about now. The elder Uchiha had never seen his raven looking this distressed, fidgeting as he tried to settle on the arm he usually could be comfortable on however he stood on it. In fact, Kuro Onyx had fallen asleep on Itachi's arm while he was leisurely walking with his arms by his sides, so for him to be like this set the ANBU on alert in a second.

''What is it?'' The raven haired man asked, grabbing his mask. If Kuro Onyx was this anxious, then it was bad. The raven gawked and sent Itachi the image of a tall man and a slightly shorter man, a man his height and built, in two identical black robes with red clouds.

Before you could even blink, Itachi was on his feet and running out of the tree he had been resting in as he reread the scrolls for the thousandth time.

Naruto-sama and Sasuke were in danger and nothing was going to take away this chance of his to rid himself of the cursed Clone Orochimaru had made almost five years ago.

00000

Two figures stopped their calm walk by the river side when Asuma and Kurenai appeared in front of them, not so friendly expressions on their faces. Kurenai had a hand on her hip and was looking displeased to see the two individuals while Asuma was casually smoking on his cigar with both hands in his pockets. The two strangers looked unfazed by their appearance, but neither man's face was visible due to the hats they were wearing.

''You're not from this village, are you?'' Asuma asked unnecessarily with a glare. ''Why did you come here?''

A chillingly familiar voice answered. It came from the shorter of the two men and left Kurenai and Asuma very uncomfortable. ''It's been a while, Asuma-san, Kurenai-san.''

''If you know us, you must be a former ninja of this village.'' The smoker said, glaring with even more distrust. He was hoping against all hope that he was wrong in assuming this was who he thought it was.

The man's answer was to tilt his hat up a bit and Asuma and Kurenai felt their eyes widen when they saw those familiar Uchiha eyes, redder than blood and colder than ice. The three tomoe gave him away even if nothing else did.

''Y-You're ... ''Kurenai stuttered, not wanting to believe her eyes.

The man took off his hat with a grace only few could ever master in their life and started unbuttoning his cloak with one hand, revealing more of what he wore underneath, as well as the lower half of his face that had been hidden by his outfit's high collar.

''There's no doubt about it.'' Asuma said, feeling his muscles tense. ''It's Uchiha Itachi.'' The wind seemed to mock them by playing with the man's clothes and hair, making him look otherworldly. He had placed his hand on the part where the two sides of his cloak met and the pale appendage stuck out against the dark clothing he wore. His face resembled Sasuke's a great deal, only it was a bit more mature and had two lines running from his eyes down towards his mouth at an angle, almost parallel to his nose. His hair resembled ash and Asuma bet it was as long as it had been the last time anyone had seen the older Uchiha, but the coat hid it from view at the moment.

''You know these people, Itachi-san?'' His partner asked, his voice suggesting he was older than the young man. The respect in it surprised Asuma, but also the hint of familiarity he recognized in Sasuke and Naruto when they talk. Were they actually _Shinobi Partners_? ''Then I should introduce myself, too.'' A pale blue hand came u and removed the hat hiding the bigger man's identity, revealing shark like features and an equally blue face. White, round eyes with small pupils looked at them and the sharp teeth the man had showed when he talked with that strange grin he seemed to playfully be wearing all the time. ''Hoshigaki Kisame.'' He introduced himself confidently. ''Nice to make your acquaintance.''

Asuma looked from one hitai-ate to the other and saw that both were slashed across the middle horizontally, stating their status as rouge ninja of the Leaf and of the Mist. ''You're not making any acquaintances here. I'm going to eliminate you two right here, right now.''

''Itachi-san. it seem's like you're hated in this village." The blue man stated, ignoring Itachi's scowling face.

''I also know you,'' Kurenai said. ''You're a renegade ninja wanted by various countries, including the Water Country. For assassinating a feudal lord and sabotage as well as various other crimes.''

''You're S-Rank felons in the Bingo Book.'' The man said again, glaring at the two black and red dressed shinobi. ''Itachi, you came back to this village after what you pulled ... You've got a lot of guts for coming here.''

''Kurenai-san, Asuma-san, please don't get involved with my work.'' The raven haired man said passively. ''I have no intention of killing you.''

''That's not something a guy like you, who killed all of his clan members, can say.'' The Sarutobi snarled, getting angry at the disrespect Itachi was showing with his nonchalance. Í know that you wouldn't come here without a reason. What is your purpose?''

But before the red eyed man could answer, Kisame took out his sword and slammed it onto the ground, braking the concrete a little. ''This person is quite annoying. Should I kill him?''

''Looks like we cannot leave this village now without a fight. But don't overdo it.'' The youngest of the group said. ''Your moves stand out too much.''

Kisame couldn't help but get excited. ''Then it's settled.'' The four were set in an intense stare off, neither duo wanting to fall short. Kisame and Itachi were as confident as ever while Kurenai felt uneasy, remembering Kakashi's words regarding the Uchiha in front of her. Asuma was still bummed out about the glimpse of partnership, the shinobi kind, that he had caught from Kisame towards Itachi. That made the shark man far more dangerous, if they both were to attack the genius. They'll have to tread carefully.

Suddenly, Itachi gently let go of his straw hat that he had been holding, and as soon as the hat hit the ground, the battle began.


	68. Chapter 68

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

Kisame was, predictably, the first one to spring into action, eager to shed some blood. He attacked Asuma with a speed belying his size, moving as swiftly as someone half his size and weight. He easily swung his giant sword around, making it pretty hard for Asuma to dodged with its long range. On the second swing, when he made to attack Kurenai, Asuma took out his chakra blades and blocked with both hands, keeping the woman behind him.

The kunoichi narrowed her eyes and moved a bit further away from her companion, eyes zeroing in on Itachi. She made a short series of hand seals and closed her eyes, allowing her chakra to mold in such a way that her hair started flying around. Kisame studied her with interest, while Itachi turned to face her direction. Asuma couldn't help but smirk as Kurenai slowly started turning invisible behind him with her genjutsu. She was one of the best at illusions and seals.

But Asuma then had to focus on his own opponent, as he was easily being overpowered with just the tip of a wrapped up sword. He was not weak by any means, yet Kisame seemed to have a monster'like strength. He felt the sword gently tap against his upper arm, close to his shoulder, when his arms buckled a bit under the pressure and Kisame smirked. He immediately dragged the sword away and the sound of ripping bandages filled the air as the first blood was drawn.

''My sword, Samehada,'' Kisame said as Asuma clutched his shoulder, not believing the chakra withdrawal in his arm from that simple, little touch. ''Does not slice. It shaves!'' The blue man was back beside Itachi's side, enjoying the smell of blood in the air like a shark enjoys it in the water. A shifting in the air alerted Asuma where his own partner in the fight was and he couldn't help his comment.

''Kurenai, you are late.'' Kisame looked down, looking surprised by what looked like sand that was attacking him and dragging him down, despite them still being on a concrete path. Tree wines and roots shot towards Itachi while a tree grew behind him, binding him to its bark. The younger rouge didn't even bother to move other than to look up when the bark of the wood shifted and Kurenai came out with a kunai in hand, making to cut Itachi's throat.

''This is it!'' She said confidently as her hand moved closer and closer to her target, but Itachi just smirked and a second later, Kurenai found herself bound by the same tree she had made, opposite Itachi.

''A genjutsu of this level won't work on me.'' The older Uchiha stated confidently. He didn't seem all that impressed with her bitting her lip to break the illusion and just took out a kunai, lunging for her to finish her off, but Kurenai managed to break the illusion just in time to duck, even though he gave her a bit of a haircut. She couldn't, however, block well enough the kick he easily delivered with just a simple spin on the sole of his other foot. She was sent flying out into the water of the calm river the fight was taking next to.

''Kurenai!'' Asuma called in worry, looking over to where the kunoichi was, but Kisame didn't allow his attention to stray for long.

''That was pretty good, Kurenai-san.'' Itachi commented as he appeared behind her. The woman could't help but feel fear, as she hadn't even sensed him or heard him move. ''But...''

''But this is it,'' another voice, this one familiar and a barrier of good news for the two Konoha jonin, said behind the raven haired genius, making both Asuma and Kurenai feel relief. ''For you.'' Kakashi finished, eyes locked on Itachi.

Asuma was quickly distracted with having to dodge Kisame's attacks. He moved to punch the blue man, but Kisame dodged. Yet a thin cut appeared on his cheek, making the rouge realize that Asuma was channeling his chkra into his blades, making them extend with that single move. It gave him just enough reach to injure him and Kisame huffed, let down his sword and he started making hand seals. ''Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu!'' He and another voice yelled at the same time before the two identical techniques clashed, dispersing them both. Kisame was fairly surprised and he looked up at one of the two identical silver haired men.

''And what are you doing here?'' Asuma asked the slightly younger man in front of him, although he was grateful. He just didn't like the thought that he needed Kakashi to protect him.

''Yes, well, I sent you two after these two back then, yet I got worried.'' Both Kakashis replied, before the one standing behind Itachi spoke. ''After all, I know just how dangerous this guy can be.''

Itachi looked over his shoulder at his once captain with uncaring eyes. ''Hatake Kakashi.'' A pair of Sharingan eyes met the one paired up with one black eye.

Kakashi felt a chill go down his spine as he stared at his once friend's and subordinate's powerful eyes despite himself. _'His eyes are still the same as before. But then again, he's a true heir of the Sharingan. And he mastered it at a very young age. I have to assume the worst case scenario if we want to survive this.'_

''This is a surprise. No wonder you could do that with my technique.'' Kisame commented, seeing the red eye. ''I wouldn't have believed that someone had the same eyes as Itachi-san if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes.'' Kakashi did his best not to stiffen when he heard the same thing Asuma did and the man behind one of the Kakashis nodded, to show he knew, too. ''You must be the Copy Ninja Kakashi.''

''I'm the one who's surprised. I saw some weird guys at the teahouse and I wondered who they could possibly be ... And it turned out to be my once ANBU squad member, Uchiha Itachi and the monster from the Hidden Mist, Hoshigaki Kisame.''

''Oh, my, my, my! You know my name, too. I'm honored.'' The blue man commented.

''You're on of their Shinobi-Gatana and your sword must be Samehada.'' Kisame just smirked at this and hefted his sword up, as if showing it off.

''I heard you fought that kid Zabuza.'' Kakashi brought a hand behind his back and took out a kunai and Kisame reacted by pointing the big sword towards him. ''I'll enjoy shaving you to death.'' Kakashi prepared for an assault, but Itachi's voice broke the tension.

''Stop, Kisame.'' And to everyone's surprise, Kisame did indeed stop. ''If you were to fight him head on, you would suffer unnecessary injuries. If we take too much time, more ninjas will arrive. Besides, our target has just left my sensing range. I sense another with him and they're pretty powerful. We'll need to preserve as much strength and chakra as we can, as we will need to teleport to them.''

''Oh? Whoever's with him must be strong.'' The shark commented and dejectedly put his sword onto his back. ''But...''

''Our purpose for coming here wasn't for you to get hurt.'' The sharp retort had Kisame shutting up with what might have passed off as a pout if he didn't still look so scary doing it.

''Then tell us this purpose of yours.'' Kakashi said, dispelling his clone from in front of Kisame and focusing entirely on Itachi. Despite their appearances, he was the more dangerous one, anyway.

Those red eyes settled on the silver haired ex-ANBU. ''We just came here to find something we're looking for.''

''And what exactly are you looking for?'' The uneasy jonin asked, preparing a kunai for a fight.

''I won't take as long as Kisame if I do this.'' Itachi stated, surprising Kakashi with the arrogance he had never known the elder Uchiha brother to posses before he had to jump away as Itachi took out some shuriken. He quickly made a wall of water, having reacted more to the feel of rising chakra than any movement the younger could have made. His seal formation had been so fast that not even Kakashi could follow it with his eyes. With the shuriken as a distraction, he would have perfectly executed a water element technique from above had Kakashi not felt him molding chakra. And that's what had him so surprised. Itachi was a subtle kind. He could be turned into a forty foot giant and still be so subtle not even the best trained ANBU or even ninken could follow or find him. For Kakashi to so obviously feel the rise in chakra ... Something wasn't right here.

''Very good, Kakashi-san. Your insight is impressive.'' The said man stiffened when he felt a kunai at his back. Kurenai felt her eyes widen. She hadn't even seen him move at all, yet there it was, a Shadow Clone. But then Kakashi turned to water and fell apart, leaving Itachi standing alone. The real Kakashi swam underneath the surface and shoved Kurenai away from the other Itachi before the clone exploded.

''Kakashi! Kurenai!'' Asuma yelled before jumping through the wall of water the explosion made in worry of his friends. But they were fine, just showered by the water as it fell back into the river. The three jonin all turned their attention back to Itachi once he became visible again.

''Don't let your guard down. He's the man who became an ANBU at the age of ten.''

''I didn't expect him to be this strong.'' Kurenai commented, getting into a fighting stance with Asuma while Kakashi was still only half turned towards the Uchiha.

''No.'' Kakasi said gravely as he finally turned around, looking at the genius. ''He hasn't shown his full strength yet.'' Itachi just regarded them with impassive eyes.

''I'm impressed that you can use your Sharingan so well, even though you're not of the Uchiha Clan.'' _'There it is. Another strange thing. Itachi knew my level of mastery of the Sharingan better than even Gai. Why is he acting this strangely?'_ Kakashi thought in confusion. But Itachi didn't seem to notice, another thing that set off alarm bells in Hatake's head. Itachi was the most perceptive person he had ever met, yet this Itachi didn't seem to notice anything. ''But your body is not an Uchiha body, which the eyes need to work the best.'' Itachi closed his eyes. ''I will show you why the Uchiha Clan was feared and reputed to be unmatched. The Sharingan's true power.'' And as the red eyes opened, Kakashi was gripped with panic.

''This is bad! You two! Don't look into his eyes!'' At his yelled order, Kurenai and Asuma did as they were told, hearing the panic in their friend's voice. Kakashi closed his own eye, leaving only the Sharingan eye open. ''Don't open your eyes. If you see his eyes right now, you're as good as dead.'' The woman couldn't help but gulp at that. ''Only a person with Sharingan can deal with his technique right now.''

''It's true that if you have Sharingan, you can resist the Mangekyo Sharingan a little.'' The cold voice of one of the two only remaining Uchiha stated matter-of-factly. ''However, you cannot counter this special Sharingan doujutsu, the genjutsu... Tsukuyomi. Only a person who has the same Kekkei Genkai as me, a Sharingan user by birth, can defeat me.''

Yes, Kakashi was sure something was extremely wrong here. No amount of years should be able to completely turn a person's personality from humble to arrogant. Sure, Itachi knew he was a skilled shinobi, but he never said things like this. He preferred to be a silent fighter, a protector and helper from the shadows ... much like the impression Kakashi now had of Uchitachi. Yes, he _was_ comparing someone to the oh so great Uchiha Itachi, something he had said was unnecessarily cruel. But this was more from his own observations than anything else. Right now, this man in front of him looked to him like an imposer while he could have sworn the ANBU that had saved them all from Utsukushi was the _real_ Itachi.

But those thoughts left his mind as the sky turned a reddish color while a blood red moon with three tomoe and a pupil hung overhead, the world around him darkening at a startling speed and finding himself crucified with Itachi standing in front of him with a sword.

Outside, in the real world, screams filled the air.

00000

An hour and forty five minutes later, Sasuke was cursing up a storm in his head as he ran with all his might and speed towards the first town, where he knew his dobe must have stopped at with that new mentor of his.

He couldn't believe it. After four years, that man finally showed his face again and he dared to go after something else Sasuke deemed important, after his _most important person_ , no less, after his _partner_. He came to shred Sasuke's world to pieces again but this time Sasuke was going to fight back. He was no longer that little boy, terrified of what his older brother had done to their clan. He had fought powerful foreign ninja, giant snakes and one of the Legendary Sannin, survived a seal that most of the other test subjects died from and endured its removal, learned some pretty impressive techniques, fought a biju and two demons all in the short time period of a few months. His Sharingan developed at such a speed that he had almost not even noticed it and he was forced to adapt to it at apace most would find too much.

And just when he found some contentment and peace, just when he was thinking of possibly even forgetting about Itachi for a few years until he get stronger and learns more about the Shringan, the bastard had to show up again. And he was after Naruto, Sasuke's dobe, best friend, rival, partner and most important person. Oh, even if Sasuke has overcome his hatred for Itachi to the point that he would turn down the immense power Orochimaru had offered him, he was not going to forgive him for going after his blond. No one touched Naruto and got away with it.

And so he had found himself running towards the closest town, cursing all the jonin for even _thinking_ of not telling him! He was Naruto's partner! Sasuke has read up on the Shinobi Partnerships and he knew just what it entails now. He could clearly see that he and Naruto shared such a bond. And for those idiots, most of which actually knew about it (Kurenai, Asuma and Gai), not to warn him ... Oh, he will be chasing them around with his Kusanagi as soon as he get Naruto back to Konoha safe and sound.

He had found out about it only because he went to ask Kakashi to teach him some new jutsu again. Asuma, Kurenai and Gai were in his little apartment, talking in hushed voices so Sasuke made sure to be as quiet as he possibly could be and to somehow repress his chakra enough for them not to sense him. It was a neat trick he read about in one of _that man's_ old study scrolls, the ability to mask chakra to the point that not even sensor types could track him. He knew Kakashi would be able to 'sniff him out', so to say, so he was surprised the silver haired man hadn't called out to him yet.

He found out soon enough why, when he decided to knock on the door and enter like any polite person would. He knew if the jonin were meeting in a private residence to talk in hushed, whispering voices that it may be an S-rank secret and he would rather not die or cause Kakashi any undue trouble that will only delay his training or any missions Ream 7 might get. He was surprised and a bit worried when he caught sight of Kakashi, unconscious in his bed and out of his uniform, looking like death warmed over, unresponsive to any noise or happenings around him. Which was beyond strange, as Kakashi woke up at the slightest change in wind patterns. Sasuke didn't know if he was just extra jumpy or a light sleeper. The point was, this was the deepest sleep Sasuke had seen the older ninja in and he didn't really look like he was enjoying it from the slightest of twitches of his normal eye.

He, of course, demanded what had happened to his sensei but the answer of that question was interrupted when another jonin ran into the room and all but shouted out his question of whether it was true that Uchiha Itachi was back and that he was after the Kyuubi boy that had left with an old man this morning. Not even Gai could react quickly enough to stop Sasuke from jumping through the open window and sprinting after the Uchiha genin.

He was still running when he finally entered the town. He let his eyes search for his blond teammate as he ran through the food markets and asked around for Naruto and the old guy he might have come with. He was pretty sure he ran through the entire town and he was getting ready to pull out his heir when he felt a tug in his consciousness in the direction of down a small street to his left. Without thinking, Sasuke took off in the direction of that tug, no longer relying on his external senses. He followed that tug. It was familiar. He knew it. Without thought, his Sharingan blared into being before turning to the complicated patterns of the Mangekyo and he heard it; he heard the whispers of that rumbling voice that he knew could only belong to the demon fox Naruto housed. Even though Naruto wasn't within his sensing range, Kurama was, apparently, within his 'hearing' range.

Sasuke picked up his pace, now actually looking around as he ran towards that feeling. It took him another five minutes of going down different streets and jumping over buildings or avoiding people before he felt Naruto's chakra. Knowing he was close, Sasuke focused more on his surroundings, knowing that if he could find Naruto, then so can _that man_. After four years, he will face his brother again, but this time Itachi _won't_ be taking away someone important from him.

Sasuke won't allow it to happen again.

He felt a small amount of relief when he realized he found the building Naruto must be in. It was a nice looking hotel with a pretty garden in the front, but Sasuke ignored it and the receptionist. He made his journey up the staircase faster when he heard the alarm in the Kyuubi's voice and he steeled his burning muscles for that last flight of stairs.

When Uchiha Sasuke finally made it to the hallway his dobe's room was in, three people were already standing in it, his teammate as a prisoner, wide eyed as he stared at the familiar face he had only seen on photographs.


	69. Chapter 69

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

Naruto couldn't believe his luck. And _no_ , he didn't mean it as a good thing. This day just kept getting worse and worse by the hour. First he was forced to go on a trip with Ero-Sennin on the day just when he was finally going to be free to talk with Sasuke-teme, then that bell at the little shrine they had took a quick break hit him on the head when it fell out of place due to his playing with it, Ero-Sennin then left him all alone as he went off with a girl as soon as they hit the town while Naruto was instructed to return to the room in two hours.

The only good parts so far were that the pervert had shown him the technique he will be learning - the Rasengan was freaking _awesome_! - and that he got to spend the day eating delicious foods and playing games that were far too easy for a ninja. He had fun, even in the quiet moments, because Kurama was bored and kept running a commentary on the new people and new places they got to see. Naruto was tempted to give the fox a clone to make his corporal form but Kurama said he didn't feel up to it. And then the Kyuubi got cranky when they made their way to the hotel room Naruto will be sharing with the old man.

Jiraiya had been considerate enough to give Naruto what he needed for his first step of mastering the Rasengan, a basket full of water balloons and he had demonstrated how Naruto should pop them with chakra. He had left the baskets with the other, sturdier balls in the room as well, telling the blond to leave them for later, since they were for the next two steps. Naruto hadn't been pleased with the fact that he wasn't receiving any advice from the old perve, but Kurama was intrigued. To say the _least_.

 _Is that the Yondaime's Rasengan he's trying to teach you? The bastard. Wonder when he'll tell you how_ **he** _learned the jutsu?_ Kurama had said after Jiraiya had demonstrated the first time. Naruto had watched in awe but Kurama's comment drew his attention.

 _'Who, Ero-Sennin?'_

The fox had chuckled as he relaxed in Naruto's mind space. **_No, kit. Yondaime._**

 _'Eh? But didn't the Yondaime Hokage_ invent _the Rasengan?'_ The confused Jinchuuriki had asked, making sure to pay attention to what Jiraiya was saying about how it had taken Yondaime four years to master the jutsu.

 _I guess you can_ **call** _it inventing the jutsu Rasengan, but Rasengan itself was inspired by something else. Something not at all human._ Kurama had hinted teasingly, knowing it would raile the boy up. As predicted, Naruto started whining and demanding to be told so the Kyuubi relented after a few minutes with a chuckle. _**Namikaze Minato saw yours truly in action while I was still inside your mother. We biju have the special ability to compress chakra into concentrated balls of energy. We call them the Tailed Beast Balls, or rather the Bijudama. For us, its natural to make them. I guess Rasengan is the human version of our most formidable attack. Although we can use it in different ways, which can make it quite the bit stronger with each** **different** **use. I must say I am rather impressed with how well he copied out attack and made it a jutsu of his own.**_

Needless to say, Naruto was impressed with this and he bugged Kurama all the way to town to explain it all to him. And then when he finally started learning the technique by popping those water balloons, Kurama had happily instructed him through it. The first step ended up being easy enough, although Naruto needed a second hand to stir up chakra in all different directions. He had complained to his inhabitant about it for fifteen minutes but Kurama assured him that it can be fixed with enough practice. Naruro had pouted but had accepted it. The second part of the training left both Naruto and Kurama stumped, as Naruto couldn't seem to bring the chakra's force or speed of rotation up enough for the ordinary balls to pop like the water balloons had.

Both Jinchuuriki and biju grew annoyed after the fifteenth try and were both ready to _kill_ whoever just decided to knock on their room's door.

 _If it's that pervert Jiraiya, I really_ **will** _kill him on the spot._ Kurama promised with a growl, not at all happy how their training had just been interrupted so suddenly. He had been having a bad feeling since many hours ago, when they were leaving that small temple on their way from Konoha to this town. He would like it very much for Naruto to learn Rasengan, since it was very destructive and could be used as a good defense should whoever was making that bad feeling feel bold enough to come anywhere near them.

 _'As tempting as that is, I want to show him how well I did - with your instructions, of course, that that he'd know that - and I want to get tips on this stage, too. So no killing Ero-Sennin.'_ Naruto sent as he approached the door.

 _Wait, Naruto._ The blond instantly froze. Kurama rarely called him by name unless it was serious. The only time he had ever called him by his name was before the two of them became friends, in the first few days since their first chat. After that, Kurama declared Naruto his kit and that was the end of that. Now his name was always dropped like a bomb whenever something serious was going to happen or be discussed. **_I have a bad feeling. Don't open the door._**

 _'What? Why?'_ The Uzumaki thought with a frown. _'It really_ could _be Ero-Sennin and if I don't let him in, he'll just get crabby about it later and won't help me with mastering Rasengan because I "don't respect him" or something. I_ really _want to master Rasengan, Kurama. It's as awesome as Chidori is! Even more so, since it was the Yondaime who thought it up!'_

 **Whoever is out there doesn't feel like Jiraiya.** Kurama said, no longer lounging around in his cage. He was now poised for a fight and his unease set alarm bells through Naruto's body. _I know this chakra signature. Or at least I used to know it. It feels distorted now. I don't think you should open the door._ A knock sounded again and Naruto stared at the door before looking towards the window, only to remember Jiraiya was a cheapskate and that they were on the last floor so all they had was a small skylight that can barely open.

 _'It seems I'll have to open the door in order to get away from here, either way,'_ the black and orange clad tween said to his cursing inhabitant before cautiously moving towards the door. He felt Kurama's chakra flowing through him and his senses heightening to almost unbearable levels at such a fast rate, but he endured it as his hand made contact with the cold, metal doorknob. He knew his eyes were red and he knew his whisker scars and nails have extended. He knew he must look pretty scary to a non-ninja person right now. But he could also sense now that the two presences in front of his room were _not_ civilians, but rather ninja. One had a pretty high levels of chakra. So high, he almost swore it was Gaara and Shukaku again, but this person didn't _feel_ like the Suna Jinchuuriki and biju. _'I don't like this.'_

 _ **Neither do I.**_

But Naruto still twisted the knob and opened the door, ready to attack or defend himself as soon as they were open so he could escape, only he felt all of his added chakra from Kyuubi being pushed back as soon as his red eyes met equally red eyes of the Sharingan set in a face he had only seen in a handful of photographs. _'Is that ...?'_

 _Uchiha Itachi._ Kurama hissed as he was pushed away from the bars of his cage. **_I was right._**

''To think this little kid has the Kyuubi within him,'' another rough voice saying drew both Jonchuuriki's and biju's attention to a tall man that stood beside and a step behind the older Uchiha. He was blue and resembled a shark. Next to the handsome man that resembled Sasuke so much they could have almost passed for twins, he looked like a monster.

 _'How does he know about you?'_ Naruto wondered, not believing he had been rendered helpless so easily. He should have just blasted his way out of the damn room, instead of opening the even more damned door. He was doomed as soon as he had looked up and saw those Sharingan red eyes.

 _Itachi knows about me so he must have told the freak._ Kurama's growled answer wasn't helping much. He knew he had no chance of escaping Itachi's Sharingan now that they had been caught, even if he sacrificed one of his tails for it.

''Naruto-kun,'' the smooth voice of the Sharingan user drifted to their ears and Naruto had to give Sasuke credit. He had been able to perfectly mimic his brother's voice that night when he had first told him about Itachi and the night in which he lost everything he held dear. ''You're coming with us. Let's go outside.''

''Like hell I'm going anywhere with you, Uchiha Itachi!'' The youngest of the group growled out, surprising the Uchiha with knowing who he was. ''I know what you did. And I won't ever forgive you!'' And although unwise it may be, Naruto started making the Rasengan in the stage he knew it at this point in time and charged at Itachi. But it wouldn't have mattered even if he had mastered the jutsu, as the raven haired man easily sidestepped and caught his wrist, drawing the startled boy into his body before pushing him towards Kisame. As soon as Kisame had a good hold on him, he took the Samehada off of his back and pressed it against Naruto in warning. Naruto winced as soon as he felt some of his chakra being absorbed by the strange sword.

''Itachi-san, it would be annoying if he moved around.'' The bigger male said, pulling away the Samehada. ''Perhaps we should cut off a leg or two.'' Blue eyes widened at the sentence but Naruto grit his teeth. Kurama was surprised at the contemplative silence that came from the older Uchiha while Naruto was staring at Kisame as the blue man moved closer, taking his partner's silence as an affirmative. ''Then I shall.'' Kisame moved his sword a bit and the tension grew in the ensuing silence, broken only when Itachi spoke up again.

''It's been a while,'' he said, looking towards the opposite end of the hall from where he could feel the chakra signature. ''Sasuke.'' And indeed it was the younger Uchiha brother, a look of rage on his tired face as he looked at the trio in front of Naruto's and Jiraiya's room. His eyes were blazing with his Kekkei Genkai as he glared at the other black haired male.

''Uchiha Itachi.'' He might have been spitting out poison with how he said his older borter's name but Naruto and Kurama couldn't blame him. They knew what Itachi had done and what he had once meant to Sasuke, so it was only to be expected that he greets his brother with such hate the next time they meet. And Kurama also knew that the fact Itachi had went after him and Naruto wasn't really helping, since Naruto was Sasuke's shinobi partner and Kurama had become a somewhat friend and ally.

Kisame looked over his shoulder t the new arrival and couldn't help but smirk to cover up his own surprise at seeing the younger version of his partner's features glaring at them. ''Oh, the Sharingan... And he's very similar to you, Itachi-san. Who is he?'' Sasuke spared a galre for the oldest of the group before looking back at Itachi's back.

''He's my otouto.'' The older Uchiha said impassively and Naruto was surprised how flippant someone could be towards their last remaining family member. Sure, he knew Itachi killed his entire clan, but couldn't he show at least _some_ emotion? This guy was ten times worse than Sasuke or _Gaara_!

''I heard the entire Uchiha Clan was killed.'' Kisame commented, turning halfway to Sasuke. The raven haired teen caught sight of a blue hand painfully gripping Naruto's shoulder and he clenched his fists, trying to quell some of his rage, for he knew rage clouded one's judgment. And with Naruto's life, as well as his own, on the line, he couldn't afford to go into this like a madman. ''By you.''

''Uchiha Itachi!'' Sasuke growled out. ''I'm going to kill you!'' The younger of the brothers promised. ''I'm going to kill you before you can take away another person who is precious to me!'' That finally seemed to catch Itachi's attention because he turned towards his little brother and regarded him with emotionless eyes. Two pairs of Sharingan eyes clashed and Itachi couldn't help but be surprised by the three tomoe of Sasuke's eyes. He didn't show it, though. He never showed emotions. ''Like you said, I hated you, detested you.'' Sasuke's hair started flowing around as electricity started gathering in his hand. ''And just to kill you. I've survived, forgetting to live altogether.'' The Chidori was chirping its deadly tune now and Kisame was looking at the younger raven in wonder. ''But not anymore. My world doesn't revolve around you. And now, when i kill you, it won't be even because of revenge.'' That made Itachi furrow his brow in confusion. What was Sasuke talking about. ''I will kill you because you've threatened my most important person!'' The enraged Uchiha lunged forward, moving at such an amazing speed that Kisame had no time to react.

''Chidori?'' The elder of the Uchiha's wondered.

''SASUKE!'' The blond yelled, having caught glimpse of Itachi moving, but it was too late. Itachi caught Sasuke's outstretched arm easily and pushed it to the side, letting the lightning attack destroy the wall and the - thankfully - empty room on the opposite side of Naruto's and Jiraiya's. The two Uchiha's spent a moment glaring at each other before he bent the arm he was holding and swiftly moved in to deliver a punch in Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke doubled over in pain, but that's when they all heard the now familiar sound of Chidori as another Sasuke jumped out from behind Itachi. The ash haired man tried to evade the attack, but Sasuke easily ran his hand straight through Itachi's left shoulder.

And that's when something strange happened. Sasuke's eyes widened as his Mangekyo fell in place for just a second, having sensed something was off about his brother. Itachi flung him away into the wall on the other side of the hall in that instance and the air was knocked out of his lungs. He coughed for a few minutes before he felt a hand at his throat. He looked up to see Itachi's features as the man held him two feet over the ground, his back against the wall.

''Foolish little brother. Still so weak.'' Kisame couldn't help but stare, because this was probably the first time he saw his partner injured. Well, it was that or the fact Itachi had just called someone who had put a hole through him weak. Naruto was staring at something else. Itachi wasn't oozing blood like any normal person would be if they had just had the Chidori through the shoulder. Even Gaara had bled and the guy was a Jinchuuriki whose biju allowed his body to be covered by sand all the time to protect him from injuries. ''Do you know why you're so weak? It's because you lack hatred.''

Sasuke looked at the man that should have been his brother and glared hard at the imposter. Looks like his anger had tricked him yet again, but he could see clearly now. The chakra around Itachi was nothing like a normal humans would be. In fact, it resembled more of a plant's chakra patterns. Just what the fuck was going on here? He knew this wasn't Itachi, but it didn't feel like a clone, either. At least not one made by his brother. Itachi never got hurt. Even his clones never fell for the trick Sasuke had used. Seriously, a clone wielding Chidori would be instantly recognized by the real Uchiha Itachi. If for no other reason than because he had his Sharingan active.

''But don't worry, Sasuke.'' A psychotic sounding voice drew his attention back to the situation away from his contemplations. He looked up into the crazed red eyes of the man pretending to be Uchiha Itachi and he glared. ''I'll fix that right up.'' And the imposter's eyes changed, suddenly shifting into the Mangekyo Sharingan. And for the first time since that day, Sasuke realized something as he activated his own Mangekyo again to defend himself from the fake-Itachi's assault. He had seen his brother's Mangekyo Sharingan, had glimpsed it just a few weeks before the massacre took place. It had never occurred to him until this day that when the Itachi who had killed his clan had first used this technique, the Tsukuyomi, on him four years ago, he didn't have the eyes Sasuke had glimpsed. He had these eyes, not Itachi's.

This man wasn't Itachi and Itachi wasn't this man.

 _'Is Itachi actually not the one who killed our clan?'_ Sasuke wondered as the man's eyes widened when a kunai buried itself into his midriff and he jumped away from Sasuke. Sasuke's arabesque flower patterned Mangekyo Sharingan eyes glared through the pain of a few broken ribs at the other would-be Uchiha, who glared right back as he started forming the hand seals for a fire jutsu. Only for his arms to be cut off by a blur that passed by, landing right in front of Kisame, who brought up the Samehada just in time to stop Uchitachi's Kusanagi.

''Itachi-san!'' The blue man shouted when the two hands fell to the ground and Sasuke and Naruto stared in disgusted, horrified shock when the cut off appendages turned into a purple goo. Uchitachi looked towards the gooey mess and hissed out a curse.

''I will no longer let you sully that name, clone of Orochimaru.'' Kisame looked at the shorter adult before an angry expression settled over his face and he started pushing hard against the ANBU.

''How dare you do that to my partner!?'' Ucitachi jumped out of the man's reach and Kisame stumbled when, after a shriek of pain from the clone, Naruto's half learned Rasengan with plenty of the Kyuubi's chakra infused in it hit him in the lower back.

''He is only a clone cultivated in one of Orochimaru's illegal laboratories.'' The teamless ANBU captain told him as he jumped in front of his charge when Kisame moved to cut him in two. ''He was made to frame the real Uchiha Itachi for the massacre of the Uchiha Clan. I would know. When the massacre took place, Itachi-san had been with Sandaime-sama regarding some mission. I helped escort him outside the village because there was no tangible proof but our word that he had not killed the Uchihas.'' Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened when they heard this, but Kisame didn't appear surprised. ''Until now, that is. The clone is going with me.''

''I knew all along that this Itachi-san is a fake, but he was still my companion and partner for four years.'' The Mist rouge said and made to outmaneuver the smaller male, but Uchitachi easily pushed Naruto away and ducked in a way that made Naruto wince for his spine. Just seeing that had made his own spine tingle with discomfort. Uchitachi suddenly moved in close to the blue man and Kisame gasped when he aught a glimpse of red eyes through the eye holes of the Kitsune mask before the ANBU sent him flying into the wall on the opposite side of Sasuke's side of the hall. Kisame hit the wall right beside the window and he had to wince in pain despite himself. For such a slight looking man, Uchitachi sure could pack a punch.

Meanwhile, the clone Itachi had taken the opportunity to turn on the blond, but Naruto was now free of any Sharingan influences and he easily summoned more chakra into his palm from Kurama and he delivered it to the clone's midsection, only to be flung to the side again as more and more of the clone resembled a gooey, purple monster. So Naruto followed Uchitachi-s and Sasuke's lead by taking out two kunai and sliding right between the lone's legs, cutting both feet as he slid to the other side of the thing. He jumped up and delivered a powerful kick to the underside of the clone's chin. But that's when the clone lunged at him and sent him into the wall beside his friend, making the blond's head hit rather painfully against the hard wall.

And while the fake's attention was focused on his partner, Sasuke swiftly took out his own Kusanagi and stood up, running towards the fake with a rage he had not even felt with the real Itachi. Of course this rage was greater. This fake had not only just targeted his partner, his most important person, but he was the one who killed his whole clan! And to top it all off, _it_ was the _thing_ hat had dared put the blame on _his older brother_! So with an almighty lunge and a yell that resembled more a tiger's roar, Sasuke stabbed the fake Itachi through the gut, making the thing shriek in new pin before the purple goo burst and fell to the ground.

Seeing this, Uchitachi spent not a second glance towards his own opponent as he ran up to the mess on the floor and took out his Sword of Totsuka. The blade easily stabbed through the goo and a jar appeared in the ANBU's other hand and he put it on the ground before sheathing the Totsuka. The real Itachi then turned to look up at Kisame, who stared at him with a strange expression, before the blue skinned man suddenly jumped out of the window.

A moment later, while they were all still staring at the little jar in Itachi's hand, they heard a popping sound and all three looked up at the dramatic entrance Jiraiya was making with a sweat drop.

Needless to say, Jiraiya was put off that he was late.


	70. Chapter 70

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

With an almighty lunge and a yell that resembled more a tiger's roar, Sasuke stabbed the fake Itachi through the gut, making the thing shriek in new pain before the purple goo burst and fell to the ground.

Seeing this, Uchitachi spent not a second glance towards his own opponent as he ran up to the mess on the floor and took out his Sword of Totsuka. The blade easily stabbed through the goo and a jar appeared in the ANBU's other hand and he put it on the ground before sheathing the Totsuka. The real Itachi then turned to look up at Kisame, who stared at him with a strange expression, before the blue skinned man suddenly jumped out of the window.

A moment later, while they were all still staring at the little jar in Itachi's hand, they heard a popping sound and all three looked up at the dramatic entrance Jiraiya was making with a sweat drop.

Needless to say, Jiraiya was put off that he was late.

Sasuke just took one more look at Naruto, at Uhcitachi and then at the jar in the man's hand before he finally fell limply on the floor. He didn't hear Naruto's alarmed yell or the sound of Uchitachi running towards him, as he was soon out like a light. The fake Itachi had cracked and broken a few ribs when he sent Sasuke into the wall and he was dead tired from his made dash from Konoha to this stupid little town. He probably needed a few days of rest as soon as someone got him back to Konoha to check up on his ribs.

Uchitachi sighed in relief when he, too, realized it was nothing major. "He is fine. A few days of rest will do him good, though. I'll take him back to Konoha now."

"Not so fast!" The blond yelled as he took hold of the ANBU's closest hand. The raven haired man looked at him expectantly and saw his charge scowling at him. " _What_ is going on here!? This ... This Itachi-clone stuff and- and! And them knowing about the Kyuubi and _all_ of _this_! I demand answers, damn it!"

"Those two belong to a group called Akatsuki and they are mercenary ninjas for hire, S-rank criminals that have escaped their villages and joined this organization for who knows what reasons." Itachi said, pointing to the cloak his clone had been wearing. "You can recognize them easily because they all wear those robes and a straw, round hat. They work in pairs and are all highly skilled. They have big prices on their heads and a skill to evade all bounty hunters and ANBU of all nations sent after them. Some of them have even done horrible things to themselves to become immortal. They usually get missions from feudal lords who want someone gone without leaving a possible trace behind the request. But recently, they have been going after biju. You're the third Jinchuuriki they tried to kidnap in the past four years, Naruto-sama."

"How do you know about this, ANBU?" Jiraiya asked as he walked over to also check on Sasuke. He looked the younger man over with a frown before looking at the clone's cloak. "I've only recently got word on them, since they're _very_ secretive and extremely good at it."

"I know because I kept tabs on them." The masked man easily replied. "Because of personal interests in two individuals who were members of their organization. One of them was Orochimaru until not too long ago. Like, maybe a year or two at the most. The other was _this_ ," he showed them the jar holding the remains of the clone as emphasis. "Uchiha Itachi's Clone, made by request and agreement between Orochimaru and Danzo. They cultivated it for a few months before they tested it against the Uchiha Clan. Orochimaru wanted Itachi-san on his own, away from the village and the Hokage's protection in hopes of obtaining his body, but Itachi-san easily slipped through his fingers, like water or sand. Danzo had wanted a fighter of Itachi-san's calibers and talents fully and completely compliant and loyal to him, but the Clone ended up having a little of Itachi-san's real personality in its first few months. It couldn't kill Sasuke-san but it used Tsukuyomi on him, anyway. It must have left many mental scars on the poor boy. It escaped from Konoha and away from Danzo, joining the Akatsuki with Orochimaru. But the Clone must have soon gotten tired of Orochimaru and whatever traces of Itachi-san's personality it got vanished, because it ended up cutting Orochimaru's hand off just a few days before that snake left Akatsuki. I've been following the two of them since they left the village, but I couldn't go after either of them until recently."

"Then why didn't you?" Naruto asked with a confused frown.

"I learned that Orochimaru is manipulating the Kazekage before I learned that he had killed him." Jiraiya and Naruto were left speechless at this information, so the dark haired man continued. "I knew about the plans for the attack on Konoha and I've been advising Sandaime-sama about it the month between the Forest of Death and the Final Matches."

"We still got attacked," Jiraiya pointed out and the ANBU sighed as he rearranged Sasuke a little more comfortably on his back so he doesn't agitate his ribs as much. "Sarutobi-sensei still died."

"While I managed to get my hands on their plans and many other important intell, we didn't know _what_ the signal would be or exactly _how_ they planned to attack in specific places. Kabuto - who was captured trying to kill or kidnap Sasuke-san - escaped and he _knew_ we were aware of their plans. We did as best as we could." The Uchiha looked up at the Sannin. "Sandaime-sama died voluntarily, wanting to stop the monster one of his students had become. He ignored everything and everyone else who were trying to stop him ... It was something he felt he must do."

"Were you with Hokage-jii-chan when he passed away?" The blond asked curiously as Kuro Onyx landed beside them. The raven cocked his head at his master and they seemed to have a silent conversation before Uchitachi nodded and the bird flew off. He turned back to his charge and nodded.

"Yes. I had helped him fight Orochimaru by making sure it was a one on one fight between them."

"So _you_ fought _Shoudaime_ AND _Nidaime_ , all on your own and you _survived_!?" The Gama-Sennin asked with incredulous coloring his tone and he took out a small flask of sake out of nowhere when the ANBU nodded before taking a long sip. When he finished, he pointed a finger at the younger man. "Remind me to _never_ fight or piss you off."

 _Something about this Uchitachi is getting_ **real** _strange, kit._ Kurama told his host, sounding suspicious as he stared at the elite with sudden distrust. In his identity and in the mysterious amounts of knowledge he seemed to carry, but not in his desire to protect Naruto. _Kit?_ But Naruto wasn't listening.

"Why were you here today?" The blond instead asked and the raven haired man sighed, running a hand through his silky locks. "How do you get all this information? Why were you _really_ there that day when you saved us from Utsukushi? I need _answers_ , Uchitachi-san. I told you a big secret and yet you've kept a great deal from me, to the identity of my parents until I _forced_ it out. You need to tell me _something_." The Jinchuuriki insisted as he stared at his protector.

Itachi knew he had no choice. "We will talk later, Naruto-sama." He ignored the dawning look of realization on Jiraiya's face as some things clicked in place, like Uchitachi's respect for Naruto. "I promise I will tell you _everything_ as soon as you return to Konoha. And _no_ , that's not now."

"And why the hell _not_!? We obviously took out the guys sent after me!" Naruto yelled, pointing at the Clone's cloak. " _And_ Sasuke's been injured! I'm not leaving him alone in a hospital again after you just told me someone tried to kidnap or _kill_ him the last time!"

"I will have things to discuss with Sasuke-san, too." The sharp tone Uchitachi suddenly used with him shut the blond up immediately. This was the first time the ANBU had sounded this way with him. The man took Naruto's silence as a chance to continue. "Sasuke-san just learned everything he thought he knew about the worst day of his life is a lie. He had hated and hunted an innocent man, even if only in his own head. He will have as many questions as you will, no doubt. I need some time to explain everything to him." Naruto winced as he realized this, too, and looked on in wordy at his friend. "As for the 'guys sent after you', there are more of them than just the Clone and Hoshigaki Kisame. They know you are in Konoha and Kisame will no doubt tell them you are with Jiraiya-sama. If you go back no, they will come with greater numbers and maybe even deatroy half of the village in their hunt for _you_ , Naruto-sama." The blue eyes met the black behind the Kitsune mask. "After the fight we just went through, Konoha might not endure it. Besides," a pale hand went up and ruffled blond hair when he saw guilt building up in the blue orbs. "I have planty of things to explain. I will need time and _you_ need to go on this little journey to get some independence and new jutsus. I'm sure you understand, after what just happened." Naruto nodded but still looked rather displeased with having to wait for the answers.

Jiraiya broke their stare with his own question. "I would actually like to hear how you get your information." The white haired man pointed a finger at the ANBU. "Answer the other questions Naruto asked."

Itachi glared behind his mask and he knew the Sannin could feel it, but the old pervert remained unaffected. Must have gotten used to glares over the years. He seemed to have a talent for annoying people. "I use Kuro Onyx, as well as my other crow summons as spies. No one suspects crows and ravens so they speak openly even when they see a bird near. As for why I was there, that will come in due time. Today, it was because of three reasons. I will tell you only one. After Kuro Onyx alerted me to the presence of Uchiha Itachi's Clone, I decided today was the day I will end the farce the Clone had made with his 'life' as the real Uchiha Itachi. Enough was enough."

"And the other two?" The oldest of the group asked with crossed arms.

Itachi mimicked the action. "One has to do with Naruto-sama, the other with Sasuke-san. I will say no more."

Jiraiya grunted in understanding, obviously not pleased with getting no answers. "What are you planning on doing now?"

"I will take Sasuke-san back to Konoha while you two continue your little journey. And this time, Jiraiya-sama, please do look after Naruto-sama instead of flirting with women." That got him a sour look from the old man but the ANBU captain ignored him. "You really must get serious about this. I know this must all be new to you, but you _must_ take responsibility. He may be a ninja, but Naruto-sama is still a child in need of _some_ care and attention. You could also supervise more of his training."

"I get it, I get it!" The white haired man whined before turning back to serious mode again. "And what about shark-boy? He'll deliver the information of where we were and they might come after us."

"Seeing as whom your seeking and that Orochimaru is seeking her out, too, I doubt they'd want to get in the middle of the Legendary Sannins' reunion." At the stare he got, Itachi casually pointed to a crow that was staring at them through the hole in the wall Sasuke's Chidori had made earlier. Jiraiya shivered when he saw his spy. This guy and his birds really creeped the hell out of him. "You are currently closer and Orochimaru and Kabuto are traveling slower due to Orochimaru's sad state after his fight against Sandaime-sama. As for Akatsuki, they won't attack until they're sure they can afford it. After all, Kisame will need a new partner. They'll need some time to find a suitable replacement for Itachi-san's clone."

"If that clone was even as half as strong as the real deal, that might take a while." The Sannin muttered to himself before nodding. "Do you know where their hideout is?"

"The current one, no. But I am about to find out. I sent Kuro Onyx to follow him." A pale finger appeared right in front of Jiraiya's nose bridge, making him instinctively cross his eyes in an attempt to look at it. "So you _must_ be more aware of Naruto-sama. I'll be with Sasuke in Konoha and Kuro Onyx will be following Kisame around. I _will_ send a Kuchiyose to check on you every once in a while, but Naruto-sama will be your sole responsibility for the next couple of weeks. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Jiraiya's dark eyes went to meet Itachi's, but the mask hit him well. So the older male just nodded. Itachi returned the nod.

"Good. I will be going now, before Gai-san gets here and makes even more of a mess." A pale hand went into his pouch and Itachi gave a thick roll of bills to a gawking Naruto. The mask was turned towards Jiraiya as he spoke, though. "I trust you will be able to pay for this?"

Abime tears slid down the old pervert's face as Itachi nodded while ruffling his charge's head before gently scooping up Sasuke and taking off.

Naruto turned to look at his current caretaker. "Ano sa, ano sa! I finished the fist step, Ero-Sennin!" That got Jiraiya's attention and he arched an eyebrow at the blond.

"Oh?" The Jinchuuriki nodded excitedly and the old man chuckled at his eagerness. "Okay, show me." Naruto happily ran into their room and came back out with a water balloon in his hand. He quickly started molding chakra and directing it in all directions with his other hand, easily popping the balloon, surprising Jiraiya with the boy's resourcefulness. He had bad chakra control due to the immense chakra he carried within himself and no one ever bothering to help him train it, but he found a way to get past that in his own way. Jiraiya would feel no shame in admitting that he wouldn't have ever thought of this way of mastering the first step, and in just a few hours, too, like Naruto had. It would seem the blond was quite the bit smarter than people gave him credit for. "That's great!" He reached out and messed with Naruto's hair, earning a few grumbles but the blond seemed to soak up the attention. "You did great."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as a small blush crept up his tanned cheeks. "I'm having a bit trouble with the second stage, though."

"Really?" The old hermit asked and the blond nodded as Jiraiya directed them out of the hallway and down the stairs after locking their room. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I can't get the right speed or chakra amount and strength to break the balls." The black and orange clad one said as they passed the receptionist, who seemed to be none the wiser about what had happened a few floors up. The Itachi-Clone had probably put him under a genjutsu so he and Kisame could easily take Naruto away with no witnesses. "I tried and tried and tried and only got frustrated in the end."

"Hmm, we'll have to see how you've been doing it tomorrow." The white haired man raised a hand to stop the blond's protests as soon as Naruto opened his mouth. "You've had a rough and tiring day. For now, you'll rest up. We'll go to this town's hot springs, get some dinner - my treat - and enjoy ourselves. We will need to travel tomorrow again and it would be bad if we can't keep up a good pace. You heard Uchitachi. Orochimaru is searching for my old friend, too."

"Then we need to get to that friend before he does." Naruto said in a determined voice as he punched his open palm with a fist in front of his chest. Jiraiya grinned at his newest student, feeling his old heart already becoming very fond of the boy. If you looked past the prejudices because of the beast he is the vessel of, it was almost _impossible_ for you not to like the cheerful, easy-go-lucky and honest boy. Throw in his caring heart and his understanding manners and you got a real friend that will stay loyal to you for life. _'Hm, maybe he'll be just what Tsunade needs to get herself back together.'_

"That's right! So we'll rest tonight and I'll show you the next step tomorrow."

"Will you teach me more jutsus after I learn the Rasengan?" The whiskered male asked and Jiraiya laughed at his eagerness.

"Easy there. You have two more steps of the Rasengan to master before you start thinking of new techniques!" This time, Naruto pouted as Jiraiya patted the top of his head as the boy crossed his arms. "Besides, what would you like to learn, hm? Taijutsu? Genjutsu? I don't think you're exactly suited for genjutsu. Maybe fuinjutsu?"

Naruto perked up at this. "So you know from what clan I come from?" The Uzumaki asked excitedly. "Did you know my mother?"

The white haired man turned serious at this. Naruto shouldn't know anything about either of his parents and especially not about the Uzumaki Clan. This must be what he meant when he said that Uchitachi fellow had been hiding his parents' identities. "Yes. I did know her."

"Do I resemble her?" The blond hopefully asked, wanting to learn something new about the woman who gave birth to him. "I've been told I look more like my Tou-chan while I act more like my Kaa-chan."

Jiraiya blinked at him. "Well, yes, I _would_ have to agree you have your mother's temper and mannerisms. In fact, you even talk like her. She used to end most of her sentences with '-dattebane', like you do with '-dattebayo'."

"Eh? I didn't know that!"

"She was also wicked strong and could be really scary when angered." The old sage continued absentmindedly as they walked down the streets. "She was called the Red Hot Haberono when out of hearing range. She used to beat up the boys in her class because they were mocking her red hair or her dream of being the first female Hokage."

"She wanted to be a Hokage, too?" This only excited Naruto more! Just how _awesome_ was his Kaa-chan?

"They tried kidnapping her more than once, but only the first time was she, let's say 'helpless'." Jiraiya shuddered when he thought about every next time when someone was stupid enough to try and kidnap the previous Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. "After that first time, when Minato rescued her, Kushina got sick of it and started some serious training that had ger soon becoming known as the Red Death. No one dared kidnap her again after she turned fourteen. They were too scared of her."

And while these new stories about his mother were fascinating, Naruto was stuck on a single fact. Jiraiya had just said Minato, as is Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, had been the one to save his Kaa-chan when Kurama and Uchitachi had told him it had been his _Tou-chan_ who had went and saved her. And the two never said who his father was, only that he looked very much like him ... Naruto remembered that one time they were learning about Konoha's previous Hokage and how he had drawn whisker scar's on a certain _blond, tanned, blue eyed_ Hokage's face and imagined it was him in the picture and not Yondaime. _'Is it possible?'_ The blond wondered to himself. _Everyone_ had been stunned when they had seen just how similar looking the Fourth was to the village reject. Naruto had for one second _sworn_ it had been her picture in the book until he saw the differences ... _'Only one way to find out.'_

"Ero-sennin, I heard you had a few students before me." The blond casually said as he put his hands up and behind his head, the way he always walked when he wanted to appear particularly dense or rude. No one ever seemed to notice that he also used it to make people forget he had _some_ intelligence in his head. It was best if he was underestimated. The villagers felt safer with a fool, the reason why they never helped him in his training for becoming a ninja.

Jiraiya blinked at the strange change of topic, although he had stopped his rambling about Kushina a few minutes ago and they had walked down two streets in silence. "Yes. Two teams, actually," he answered never the less, although some of his confusion colored his voice.

"Two teams? Who were they?"

"Hm, the first ones were war orphans, but that's not important. They're from the Hidden Village in the Rain. They were my unofficial team." The Sannin said as they soon came within view range of the bath house. "The other consisted of Fugaku, Minato and Kushina."

"Eh? Sasuke's Tou-san and my Kaa-chan were on the same team?" That startled Naruto and he stared up at the pervert. Jiraiya laughed at his incredulous expression.

"Yes. Worst idea ever that Sarutobi-sensei thought up, since Fugaku couldn't stand Kushina and vice versa. They argued all the time. Minato acted like a peace keeper between them." Then something occurred to the old man and he pointed an accusing finger at the blond. "How do you know Fugaku is Sasuke's father? I never said his name was Uchiha."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the perve. "Sasuke-teme told me himself a few months ago."

"Right. Anyway, they were an interesting trio. Not a single failed mission, though. I was the envy of all other senseis. As if that would be true when they saw how those two argued." Jiraiya couldn't help but puff out his chest a little. "Why do you ask, brat?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering who was your bestest, greatest student." The blond waved it off and alarm bells started ringing in Kurama's head as he remembered the way Uchitachi had described Naruto's father that day.

 ** _Kit-_**

"That's easy! Minato was, as he became Yondaime Hokage! He was my best student ever!" The super pervert boasted as he placed his fists on his hips, looking like a proud parent. His smile fell when he noticed the shocked look in Naruto's incredibly wide eyes and he came to a stop just outside of the onsen. "Naruto? Oi, brat!" The blond just blinked at him. "Are you alright?" The older male waved a hand in front of the unfocused cerulean gaze. He was getting worried when he still got no response. "Naruto-"

"My Tou-chan," that breathy unfinished sentence stopped Jiraiya in his tracks and he froze, staring at his new student in shock. "My father ... is the Yondaime."

 _Shit,_ Kurama thought as he clutched his head. _This_ was _not_ supposed to come out. Not like _this_! **_Naruto-_**

"Naruto-"

But both panicked calls of the blond's name were ignored and interrupted when the blond let out a "Wow," before his body suddenly collapsing.

"Brat!"

 ** _Kit!_**


	71. Chapter 71

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

When awareness started returning to him, Sasuke was surprised to hear that annoying beeping sound he had heard just a month and a couple of weeks ago again. He groaned before he could stop himself, not at all happy with the fact that he was, apparently, once again in the hospital. When he tried to move up his arms to rub tiredly at his forehead, he winced and then growled when he felt the IVs in his arm. And the mask over his mouth and noise muffled his curses as he tried to sit up and take it all off of his body. He was _not_ spending any more time in a fucking hospital!

"Sasuke-san, you really must rest." He stilled upon hearing the by now familiar sounding muffled voice of Uchitachi, the Kitsune masked ANBU that has been helping them for a few months now. He will never admit it, but he suddenly calmed down upon realizing the man was here. He knew he could trust Uchitachi. Ever since he met the man, all the older raven has been doing was helping him and Naruto out whenever they needed him or whenever he had the chance.

And that's when he remembered what had probably caused him to end up in a hospital bed once again. He remembered it all and he remembered it quite clearly. The strange encounter with Kakashi in front of that dango shop - _'They must have been there,'_ he suddenly realized with a start - not an hour later seeing Kakashi lying prone on his bed in his little apartment, the dash to the port town and the worry that clung to him like leeches as he searched through said town for his blond teammate, seeing Naruto caught by Itachi-who-was-not-really-Itachi and that blue dude, the fight, seeing the eyes that should have been different if that imposter _really was Itachi_ , but he wasn't and they weren't, Uchitachi coming to help them, stabbing the fake-Itachi through the heart, Uchitachi sealing the remains away, Naruto and the ANBU calling out his name and then ... dark. He had fainted due to the stress he had put his body through, due to the injuries. But that means ...

"You brought me here." He said accusingly as he removed the oxygen mask and glanced at the older male. "Back to Konoha."

Uchitachi nodded from his perch on the window, idly playing with a kunai. "I did. You have slept for a day. I honestly thought that with half of your rib cage broken, bruised or cracked, you would have stayed asleep for at least three days after the medic nins healed you. I must say I am impressed with how stronger you have gotten."

Sasuke ignored the praise and instead asked a very important question. "Where's Naruto? Is he alright? What happened to that ... _thing_?"

The older male looked up to the younger Uchiha from where he had been watching the sun shine over the dark steel weapon. "Naruto-sama is with Jiraiya-sama. They have continued their journey to find and bring back Senju Tsunade to be the Godaime Hokage. I estimate they will come back in a couple of weeks. Three to four, tops. He is fine. He had no injuries and was only worried when you collapsed."

"And the _thing_?" Sasuke spat out the word like poison and the older Uchiha reached into his pouch, pulling it out and showing it to his younger brother. Sasuke looked to the purple goo and was surprised to see two Sharingan eyes floating on it in the strange container. "Are those?"

"They belong to your grandfather." Itachi said, looking at the eyes as well. "I am guessing that someone, somehow dug up his grave or even stole them before he was buried and no one found out until now. The Clone of Itachi-san was first seen four years ago. I don't know how long _they_ have been cultivating it."

"Clone? They?" Sasuke questioned, slowly and carefully pulling out the IVs and the hart monitor strings after turning the damn thing off. He hated that sound. The first time he ever heard it was after the massacre of his clan and he had an aversion to all kinds of beeping ever since. His eyes narrowed on Uchitachi. "You seem to know a lot about ... my older brother," Itachi noted the hesitance that had appeared before any sort of reference to himself was given out and he remembered how he had been 'that man', 'bastard', 'clan killer', 'murderer' and the such for the last four years. This was definitely a step in the right direction to reconciling with his little brother. "And the massacre and ... all that." The ANBU nodded encouragingly and Sasuke confidently made his demand after a moment of silence. "Tell me _everything_ you know. I ... I _need_ to know if Itachi ... really _didn't_ kill our clan. I just," the teen brought a hand up to run in through his hair. "I just need to know, okay?"

Itachi felt excitement well up inside of him as he nodded and moved to sit in the chair placed by Sasuke's bed. "Okay."

"Start from the beginning." The younger said as he looked at the man whose identity he didn't know but trusted and felt like he knew his entire life.

"It all started when the Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama, chose Sarutobi Hiruzen to be the Sandaime Hokage over a man named Danzo Shimura."

"Wait," the Uchiha interrupted. "Hasn't that been, like, over forty years ago?" Uchitachi nodded his head. Sasukee furrowed his brow in confusion. "How could it have started that long ago?"

"Danzo and Sandaime-sama were rivals, almost equals in power." Uchitachi began his explanation. "If a simple fight were to determine who was more suited for the position, the choice would be a tough one. But Danzo lacked empathy towards others and their pain. He saw shinobi as truly only weapons, tools which were useful as long as they could be used. He saw someone's skill and usefulness instead of the person and the family often behind them. His means of protecting the village would have left the village without protection eventually, even though we'd have a lot more ANBU level ninja in one point of time. But it's a bad long term idea. No child would even live long enough to pass on the legacy and Konoha's shinobi would simply die out." Sasuke was staring at him with a stunned expression as he heard this, practically suicidal way of thinking for an entire village. "He cared not the means he used, as long as he reached the goal. Nidaime, although nowhere near as naively idealistic as his older brother, the Shodaime, Senju Hashirama, knew it was, if nothing else, impractical and so he chose Sarutobi-sama as the Sandaime. Sandaime-sama then carried on the Will of Fire to the next generations. But Danzo would not accept this."

"What did he do? Try to assassinate him?" The raven haired boy asked curiously, getting into the story more than he would admit. And it sounded far from over.

"Probably that, too, but any assassination attempt that was stopped and caught couldn't be traced back to him." Itachi explained with an uncharacteristic shrug of his shoulders. "Danzo is smart. He wouldn't leave a trace behind if he _did_ order an assassination."

"So if not that, then what?"

"Well, firstly, he created an opposition." The older male said. "The Nidaime had created two councils. The Clan Council and the Council of Advisors. All of Sandaime's old teammates were on it. Danzo and two more are the only alive now. Danzo tried drawing enough council members to his side, but one was an Uchiha, and despite their old feud with the Senju, after all the wars ended and Konohagakure was founded, the Uchiha became the official guardians of the village. Shodaime had even wanted to place your ancestor, Uchiha Madara, as the first Hokage. Madara refused him." Sasuke's mouth had parted a little, too shocked at hearing this to control his composure. One of his ancestors was supposed to be Hokage and he _refused_? Maybe his clan really _was_ that arrogant as to refuse such a position. "He said he will rather be the shadow's shadow and he became the first ever Sasaukage any shinobi village ever knew."

"Sasaukage?"

Itachi nodded. "He supported Hashirama from the shadows, keeping the village safe and delivering vital information to the Hokage. He and Hashirama were very close friends and they shared a great amount of trust. They were the first Shinobi Partners in Konoha."

"Shinobi Partners? Like me and Naruto?" Sasuke question again with an interested expression on his face.

"Every Shinobi Partnership is different, but yes, something like you and Naruto-sama." Itachi said with a small chuckle. ''Although I don't think it was as strong as yours. You and Naruto-sama seem to be very close. Closer than even most partners ever become.''

''But what's the deal with these partnerships?''

''A partner in the shinobi sense is someone extremely important to the shinobi. They are the one person you would trust if they told you to jump off of a cliff and trust them that you will be fine.'' The older raven haired individual looked away from his younger brother as he said this. ''It is rare. Everyone has an important person, but rare few develop a partnership with another person. It is a two way street, a double-edged blade. A person could be important to you, but you could be nothing special to them. Partners don't work that way. And as long as both partners accept and acknowledge the partnership, there is no stronger bond than it. Well, except maybe a familial bond, but only if the members are really close. Or both people considering each other their most important person.''

''So what Naruto and I have is extremely rare? _And_ it's stronger than most?'' Sasuke asked in curiosity, muling over this new information as Itachi nodded. ''Did you ever have a partnership with someone?''

''Almost.'' He answered. ''Twice, even. But one viewed me more as a younger brother - which was great, as I really respected and looked up to him - while the other I could only see as a senpai, despite him starting to get attached to me.''

''Why not the second time?''

''Because I was keeping many secrets. Still am. And as long as I have these secrets that I cannot share with anyone, I cannot get a partner.'' The ANBU answered in a grave tone of voice. Under his mask was hidden a grimace of loneliness. ''Between partners, there are no secrets. It is painful to lie to a partner or to keep something away from them, even if it for their own good. The only thing more painful than that is losing a partner. It drives a shinobi mad or turns them into an empty shell. It's why most try not to get into partnerships and push away anyone who starts getting attached to them or distance themselves from people they are starting to get attached to.''

''But isn't it worth it, even if for a short while?'' The younger one asked, remembering the feeling he got every time he glimpsed Naruto's worry for him or his own reactions when Naruto is doing something stupid. Anything intimate that happens between them is like a ray of sunshine that chases away the nightmares of his lonely past.

''I would guess that it is, from what I've heard.'' The elder Uchiha leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. ''A man I once greatly admired and respected told me of partnership he had and lost.''

''Did his partner die?''

''No.'' Sasuke was surprised by the crisp tone. ''His family made the other person cut off their bond, deny their partnership and avoid this person I respected. Both were in pain but neither could do anything, as one was forced not to fix it and without the partnership being reciprocated, the other couldn't do anything about it. And then the person whom I respected died sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto-sama and the other person could only mourn his lost partner. He was lucky to still have his two sons and his precious person to get him through it, or else he would have gone mad like many other shinobi who have lost their own partners. One would think he would be used to the absence of his partner since they haven't been friends for years, but,'' Itachi shrugged, almost sadly. ''He always knew Minato-sama was there. And then he just no longer was and Fugaku-san was left alone in a sense not even Mikoto-san could help with.''

Sasuke's jaw hit the mattress of the uncomfortable hospital bed. ''My Otou-san ... was partners with the Yondaime Hokage?'' Then something else occurred to Sasuke. Uchitachi definitely looked old enough for it to be true. ''Is that why ... you protect Naruto?'' The man stiffened but Sasuke went on. ''Because you respected the Yondaime on a personal level and wanted to make sure his sacrifice was worth it by protecting the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi?''

''Yondaime actually assigned me his last ever mission, the last mission I have ever gotten until just recently.'' The Kitsune masked ANBU revealed. ''In his dying breaths, Minato-sama begged me to accept the mission of being Naruto-sama's guardian out of the shadows. I accepted and have been looking out for Naruto-sama ever since. I don't mean to sound arrogant, but it is fact that Naruto-sama would have been dead a hundred times by now had I not been watching over him. The villagers tried to kill him ten times just n his first week of life out of the fear of the Kyuubi breaking free of the seal and killing them all.''

''Then thank you.'' Sasuke said sincerely, startling Itachi, as he had never been thanked for this particular reason. ''Thank you for keeping Naruto alive long enough for him to be my partner.''

Behind his mask, Itachi's eyes softened and Sasuke had a distinct feeling Uchitachi was smiling at him. ''It was my pleasure. But now, back to the topic at hand, partnerships and all that ... After the death of his last younger brother, Uchiha Izuna, Madara grew untrusting of the Council, suspecting that they had somehow been involved. He was probably right. He left the Council of Clans and the Uchiha isolated themselves from the village in their compound but continued to regularly protect Konoha. Eventually, Hashirama died and Tobirama came to power. He and Madara never got along but thankfully, Madara also passed on the ''title'' of Sasaukage to his eldest son. One of his younger sons, the youngest, actually, though, trained under Tobirama until Madara finally died of old age. That's where Danzo first comes in, as Madara's youngest son was his and Sandaime's generation. Danzo realized the power that the Sharingan holds and started trying to poison Tobirama's mind with stories of how Kagami - that was his name - was going to try and unleash the Kyuubi from withing Uzummaki-Senju Mito, the current Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi."

"Uzumaki!?"

The older male chuckled at him. "Yes, Sasuke, but I think that should be something Naruto-sama tells you about. He was quite excited when he realized he comes from a clan like yourself." When he saw the stare he was getting, Itachi chuckled again. "Anyway, since Nidaime already had trust issues regarding the Uchiha - there was a big and long warring period before Konoha was founded - he became weary of Kagami and sent Danzo to spy on him at all times. Danzo took this opportunity to see all the Sharingan had to offer and he started seriously fighting Kagami or sending him out into situations where he might die until his older brother finally intervened and pulled him out of their platoon, instead assigning his as the new Captain of the Konoha Millitary Police Force."

"The Uchiha Police Force," Sasuke mumbled, remembering seeing all of his relatives at one point in time or another with their clan'y fan inside of a shuriken, the emblem of Konoha's protectors.

"Yes."

"So how does this connect with Itachi and the massacre?" The short haired one asked as he swung his legs off of the side of the bed and fully faced the masked man. "This all still happened a rather long time ago."

"Danzo grew ... obsessed with the power the Sharingan possesses." Itachi revealed to his younger brother. "Uchiha Madara had, indeed, demonstrated once the ability to control the Kyuubi, the most powerful of the nine biju, and Danzo wanted that power. But the Uchiha are a tight knit clan. They would bury their own with special seals that only an Uchiha can place and break. It is a means of protection from tomb robbers who would be all too happy to get their hands on an Uchiha body and especially on the Uchiha eyes. The Sharingan is both famous and infamous for many centuries now, Sasuke-san." Sasuke shivered at the tone the other used. "You must be careful."

"So Danzo wanted the Sharingan?"

"Sharingan would be a good added bonus. What Danzo really wanted was a way to control a biju, and through the Kyuubi, Konoha and through Konoha, the rest of the wlrld."

"But that's crazy!" The younger Uchiha couldn't help but cry out. He had _seen_ the massive tailed bests in action while they were still being partially _restrained_. There's no way someone can really control one. As if reading his thoughts, his companion nodded.

"Indeed. But the Sharingan and Mokuton, the Senju's rather selective Kekkei Genkai, _can_ manipulate them for longer periods of time. Seeing as he couldn't get the Sharingan, Danzo turned to trying to make soldiers out of children who were infused with the Shodaime's cells." Sasuke stared, horrified at this. "Those experiments started _after_ ROOT, the opposition he made against Sandaime _and_ Yondaime, was supposedly shut down. ROOT is still very much an active organization and Orochimaru was the one who overlooked the experiments. Only one child survived the process. If you ever get curious about it, ask Kakashi-san to tell you about a man named Tenzou. Kakashi-san might be a bit protective, as I think he has developed a sense of partnership towards him he is not yet aware of, so just be careful. Anyway, with Orochimaru as his ally, they thought they had what it takes to possibly get their hands on an Uchiha."

"And they tried it with Nii-san?" Itachi felt a thril run through his body when he heard Sasuke say this, but he made sure to not show his happiness about this. Uchitachi wasn't supposed to be overly happy with Sasuke's sudden lack of hatred towards his older brother. Uchitachi was an anonymous protector. That's all he was until _Itachi_ finally felt it was the right time to reveal who he was.

"They tried to recruit Itachi-san, but he was loyal to Konoha and to the Hokage, both Sarutobi-sama and Minato-sama. So Danzo and Orochimaru focused on getting a pair of Uchiha eyes. I don't know whom they really got them from, but I can only guess it was from your grandfather or maybe even from someone who had died during the Kyuubi attack. With all the chaos that has been going on, I'm sure that no one would have noticed a desecrated body without first thinking it had happened in the line of work. And ROOT's ninja are ANBU lever, so they'd know how to make it look like an 'accident'."

Sasuke's hands angrily fisted around the hospital gown that was covering his thighs before standing up and going over to the clothes someone must have left for him. Actually, it was his clothes from when he had been hospitalized after Uchitachi and Kakashi removed the Cursed Seal of Heaven from him. Sasuke had kind of just fled that day and his clothes hadn't even been in the room back then. Somebody must have taken them to be cleaned and repaired, because they looked almost as normal as they could, seeing what he had experienced in them. He had a bad suspicion his new clothes were cut up and thrown away, since he _knew_ it would be difficult to undress him and no medical ninja was going to treat his ribs in clothes. He asked Uchitachi to continue as he started dressing himself. It was better this way than to let himself get angry as he listened and did nothing. Now was not the time for irrational thoughts that could lead to new revenge promises. He wasn't sure if he could even start _thinking_ about getting revenge against someone like Danzo without being killed by his army of ROOT ANBU members.

"When Itachi-san refused them a second time after Yondaime's death, I am guessing they started cultivating a clone. I'm not sure where they got his DNA but I do know that Itachi-san nearly killed Orochimaru once, when he realized both he and Danzo were behind the death of Uchiha Shisui. Danzo had taken one of his eyes not long before the Kyuubi attack."

"What!?" The paler of the two hissed in a dangerous tone and Itachi had to repress a growl himself. Shisui's death was something he will never forgive those two freaks.

"Itachi-san chased Orochimaru out of Konoha and spent a few days searching for him before returning. Not long after that, the massacre happened. I was acting as Sandaime's guard for the night instead of a friend while Itachi-san was reporting the happenings of his last mission. That's when the news got to us: the Uchiha Clan has all been killed and only one survivor was found. Itachi-san immediately ran out to try and find you, Sasuke-san, but two ROOT were tailing him and he ended up having to fight them. It was a brief fight but I had time to catch up to him. Sandaime had quickly written him an excuse but Itachi-san insisted on going after the Clone and killing it, fearing that it might come back after you. He didn't want anyone to know he had the Hokage's protection so he asked that the truth remains hidden." There was a hesitation of a few seconds before Uchitachi continued. "Only Sandaime-sama and I knew. Now only you and I know. Orochimaru and Danzo are _aware_ that he is out there, somewhere, waiting for his opportunity to take them down. That's why Orochimaru and the Clone joined Akatsuki, the organization after Naruto-sama and the Kyuubi, as well as all other biju."

Sasuke stayed silent as he took up his hitai-ate and stared at it for a moment. He then brought his arms up and tied the cloth with the metal plate to his forehead. His back was still to Uchitachi when he finally spoke again. "Heh. So that part of me was right." Itachi cocked his head to the side, not understanding what Sasuke was saying as the shorter male finally turned back to look at him. "A part of me never wanted to believe that my brother would do something like that. It would seem that part of me was right. Itachi is innocent. He isn't the Clan Killer."

"No, he isn't." The older brother replied, feeling excitement at hearing that his little brother had doubted his guilt despite wanting to hate him.

"But he's still a fugitive. One Danzo will no doubt try his damned best not to let back into Konoha." Sasuke mused, looking out of the window. "And I have a feeling they wouldn't really believe an old scroll, either."

"Ah, but I have solid evidence now." To prove his point, Itachi took out the jar containing his Clone again. When the remains of the Clone sloshed, Itachi and Sasuke both arched an eyebrow at it. "Well, I guess it's _liquid_ evidence. But it's evidence and, more importantly, _material, tangible_ evidence. Should Itachi-san ever return, this will be his pass back into Konoha." Something he had been desperately searching for for the past four years. Something he had dreamed about ever since the night that tragedy struck his clan, his family. Ever since he first saw his little brother.

The moment Itachi had forever put his weasel ANBU mask down - the one he wore as Kakashi's subordinate, as an official Konoha ninja that he no longer really was, as Uzumaki Naruto's guardian - was the moment Uchiha Itachi had left Konoha and Uchitachi (although that's not what he had called himself until he first came into contact with his charge and little brother as their secret protector) was born. He only wore his Kitsune mask after that. He lived to protect those two remaining important people, to make life as bearable for them as he could from the shadows. But being an Uchiha is as hard as being a Jinchuuriki. He was ashamed to say he wasn't always of great help.

But he was free to move around now, as both Sasuke's and Naruto's official guardian and caretaker. Sarutobi Hiruzen had made sure of that. Itachi finally had the chance to really _be_ there for them both and give them a better life.

"Then we'll have to send out a message for him." Sasuke said in a determined voice, startling the older Uchiha out of his thoughts. He met Sasuke's eyes and saw the resolve burning there like black flames. His breath caught in his lungs at the look in those narrowed eyes. Sasuke's stubbornness could only be compared to Naruto's and neither boy was ever willing to give up. It was not in their nature. Itachi felt a tingling thrill in his gut. "It's time my Nii-san comes home."


	72. Chapter 72

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

"My Tou-chan," that breathy unfinished sentence stopped Jiraiya in his tracks and he froze, staring at his new student in shock. "My father ... is the Yondaime."

 _Shit,_ Kurama thought as he clutched his head. _This_ was _not_ supposed to come out. Not like _this_! **_Naruto-_**

"Naruto-"

But both panicked calls of the blond's name were ignored and interrupted when the blond let out a "Wow," before his body suddenly collapsing.

"Brat!"

 _Kit! Kit!_ Kurama kept calling out but when he realized Naruto wasn't fainting, the biju cursed before thrusting his consciousness into Naruto's place and catching himself in his host's body before they hit the ground and cracked open the blond's skull. The curses went over into the physical world when Kurama felt that he had sprained Naruto's wrist when he caught himself before he had fallen fully to the ground and when he heard a gasp, the Kitsune realized he wasn't alone. **_'Shit.'_**

Jiraiya saw the red slits for eyes his student had and a strange sense of dread and realization spread through his body. "Kyuubi?"

The blond's body stiffened and inside, Kurama cursed. There was no way he could get out of this. Jiraiya had already figured it out. And since he was a Sannin like Orochimaru, he could easily mess with their seal again and Kurama would be repressed while Naruto's life is in danger because of the halt in their chakra flow. Again. And with Naruto having retreated into the depths of his mind to try and figure everything out, they would both be stuck on the inside and Naruto's body would go into a coma from which neither of them could wake it up from since they'd be trapped.

"Kyuubi, I know it's you. I saw it in the eyes." The white haired man insisted and the fox growled out in annoyance - and warning. If Jiraiya so much as _tried_ something that would endanger both him and Naruto, Kurama _will_ kill him, whether he was Naruto's godfather or not.

" **Yeah, yeah. It's me.** " The demon fox grumbled at the old man, surprising Jiraiya with the deep, rumbling voice - like muted thunder - that came from the tween's mouth. '' **What are you going to do about it?** ''

''I guess I should tighten the seal, but I somehow don't think that'd be smart. I have a bad feeling Uchitachi will come right back and kill me even if I tired.'' The old man said with a shrug but his eyes narrowed on the Kyuubi. "However, if you try anything that might end up hurting Naruto-"

" **Save the** **shovel** **talk for the Uchiha brat.** " Kurama interrupted with a wave of his - well Naruto's - hand before straightening up and dusting off his host's clothes. " **I'm gonna give him one anyway, so you as Naruto's godfather might as well do the same.** "

"How do you know that I'm Naruto's godfather?" The incredulous Sannin almost yelped out the question and the biju rolled his eyes.

" **You _know_ Uzumaki Kushina has been my Jinchuuriki before Naruto. I saw her whole life since the moment I was sealed away inside of her.**" The blond turned on his heal and started heading back the same way they had came from.

"Where are you going!?" Jiraiya yelled and Kurama whirled around with a snarl.

" **I'm going back to the hotel so I can meditate to find Naruto's consciousness in his mind space, for which we will be _vulnerable_ ,**" at this, a tanned hand snapped out and grabbed the frog hermit's wrist, dragging the larger man with ease due to him being in control and his chakra flowing through Naruto's body. " **Which is why _you_ will actually watch over Naruto and I, for once, while I get him back.**"

"Mind space?" Jiraiya questioned even as he tried to keep up with the biju's fast pace. "And mind slowing down a bit? Not all of us are so young!"

" **I'm almost a thousand years older than you,** " came the dry, deadpan reply, Kurama not slowing down his pace.

"I'm not an immortal being made of chakra!" The albino snapped and the fox vessel's eyes rolled.

" **Nor are you a crippled old man. You have more dexterity and stamina than most young people today.** " Was the quick retort, making the Gama-sennin pout. " **And yes, mind space. It's sort of a dimension in a person's mind where their consciousness retreats when you sleep or are in a coma. You're just not aware of it. A Jinchuuriki, however, can enter their own mind space at will but the result is that they are knocked unconscious while they are in there. You saw that already.** "

Jiraiya looked confused for a bit before his eyes flashed with understanding. "When I took off Orochimaru's seal."

Kurama nodded. " **Anyway, you need to be a better godfather to the kid. Why weren't you there for him all his life?** "

"I wasn't even here when he was born!" Came the protest as they entered the hotel they were staying in. People were staring strangely at them, finding it amusing that such a small boy could drag around such a big man. A few women even giggled at the sight and Jiraiya waved at them with a happy (perverted) grin, only to yelp when Kurama pulled harder on his arm before letting go and let his momentum slam the old pervert into the nearby wall. Everyone watching winced in sympathy as Kurama crossed Naruto's arms over his chest.

" **Stop being a pervert and actually take care of your godson. Had it not been for Sasuke and Uchitachi today, Naruto could be dead by now.** " The grumbling biju then took hold of Jiraiya's scruff and started dragging the man up the stairs, not even trying to bother to prevent Jiraiya's head from hitting every step. " **You just need to sit there with him while I go into the depths of his mind and drag him out.** "

"How long will this take?" Jiraiya whined, owing with each hit of his head. Red eyes turned around to glare at him, a low growl exiting the boy's mouth.

" **Stop thinking with the head below your waist and start using the one** **resting** **on your neck if you don't want the former to hurt.** " The threat was clear and Jiraiya shut up, not daring even to make a sound with every bump of his head. Kurama let him go so he could unlock his and Naruto's room, immediately settling on his host's bed and ignoring the other as he concentrated in his meditation.

When red eyes opened again, the fox was back in his cage, Naruto no where in sight in the part where he was located. Grumbling in displeasure, Kurama did his best to shrink himself and the smallest he got was the size of a big stallion. Snorting at his size as he easily exited the cage - although there appeared to be a thread attached to his neck to restrain him from fully leaving the sealed cage, meaning he won't be able to wander around as freely as he could have hoped for - the Kyuubi set off to find his Jinchuuriki. He exited the giant room that held his cage and started searching through the rest of his host's mind space. It surprised him that a sunny person like Naruto had such a dank and dark place as the representation of his deepest thoughts. He suspected it had much to do with this being his own prison and the villagers' bad influence with their hatred towards Naruto's status as his vessel. Really, though, a sewer didn't fit Naruto's personality. Hopefully Sasuke's presence will change this place, as well as all the new _real_ friendships he's been making lately.

He stopped at a crossroads and looked all three ways offered to him. The Kyuubi allowed his senses to extend as much as they could, searching for the blond. He soon sensed him but he furrowed his brows when he sensed something else there, as well. Feeling worried and curious, the kitsune cautiously made his way down the right path. He grew annoyed and rather unnerved with the constant pitter patter of the water around him as the sounds echoed down the long hallways. He was relieved when he saw a little light ahead, signaling that a 'room' was just up front and, hopefully, so was his Jinchuuriki. So he picked up the pace and found his host sitting against the far wall, legs spread out in front of him, arms in his lap, a far off look in his eyes. The thing that alarmed him, though, was the spectral beings seemingly hovering over the blond.

" **Naruto!** " He called in worry out before he could stop himself and the little blond's head snapped up, the two specters following suit and two pairs of blue eyes framed by golden locks as well as a pair of bluish-gray eyes framed in long, red hair met the orange biju's eyes. Kurama felt his jaw drop as the two specters waved to him while they rested their joined hands in Naruto's soft hair before they disappeared like millions of little pixels. Naruto's head snapped up just in time to see two loving smiles before all traces of the specters were gone and suddenly, the sewer disappeared, being replaced by walls colored in warm tones and light flooded the place. The water drained away and soft, lush grass replaced it. The ceiling was now gone, seemingly giving way for the blue sky with the white, puffy clouds lazily drifting by. The walls were decorated with pictures of Naruto's friends, of places he had been to, of moments that shaped him into who he was ...

And now there was a new picture among them all. Dazedly, Kurama and Naruto walked over to the picture. It looked to be framed in a childish frame that had them both arching an eyebrow. But the people in it left Kurama dumbfounded and Naruto staring in wonder, especially at the older blond on the picture that could only be the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Still, Naruto couldn't help but barely breathe out his question.

"Is that ...?"

" **Yeah,** " the biju answered with just as a shaky tone. " **It is.** "

"And she is...?"

" **Yes.** " Kurama replied, shaking his head to get his bearings back together. He looked over to the blond who had yet to take his eyes off of the unexpected photograph. " **She is.** "

"So they're really my ... my parents?" A sort of excitement joined the disbelief and Kurama couldn't help but chuckle. It seemed to finally snap Naruto out of his dazed state, too.

" **Yes, kit. They are.** " Red eyes locked onto blue as biju and Jinchuuriki stared at each other. " **The woman is Uzumaki Kushina, your mother, and the blond man you are the spitting image of is Namikaze Minato, your father. Some of Konoha's most famous and most feared and respected ninja.** _And_ **they somehow found a way to place a '** **child-lock** **' on your seal. I just felt their energies here, a second ago.** "

"So that was really them?" The excitement grew, especially when the fox nodded. Kurama suddenly found himself being glomped by an over excitable blond. "I can't believe I sort of met them!" Naruto let go and glanced back to the picture. "But how?"

" **I don't really know. I guess it was some leftover energy from making the seal, or in Kushina's case because she was my Jinchuuriki before you.** " The Kyuubi sat down on the surprisingly warm grass and Naruto followed suit. " **I think they did it on purpose, in case the seal is ever too** **weakened** **or I'm close to taking over.** "

"So why did it activate now?" Naruto asked as he looked around the newly furnished 'room'. He snickered at some pictures of his pranks or smiled fondly at those that represented his really good memories. Most of those had a certain raven haired Uchiha, which made Naruto blush when he realized just how close he really was to Sasuke.

" **I'm guessing because I suddenly had to shove my way to take control of your body before you cracked open your skull on the pavement.** " Kurama guessed with a shrug as he, too, looked around, taking in all the representations of Naruto's memories. He will probably never tell Naruto about the warmth that filled him every time he saw a picture with himself in it beside the blond. He didn't want to embarrass himself. Besides, showing just how much he cared or how important someone was wasn't exactly his forth. " **Or it could be due to your own reaction. I swear I thought you really fainted for a second.** "

Naruto blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry if I worried you, but I just sort of ... needed some time to think about this. All my life, I found it strange how much I resemble the Yondaime in the pictures. To find out that _he_ is the Tou-san I always wanted ... It was a bit of a shock."

Kurama arched a brow at his Jinchuuriki. " **You're not going to ask something like 'how could he do this to his own son?'?** "

"Should I?"

" **He turned you into a Jinchuuriki when you were less than an hour old, Naruto.** " The fox stated in a deadpan voice, but Naruto could sense some worry radiating from his inhabitant. " **It's practically dooming you to a life of loneliness and isolation. Parents don't usually do that.** "

Naruto couldn't help but grin as he realized what had the Kyuubi so nervous despite his best efforts to hide it. Even after all the shit they've been through, Kurama still sort of feared that Naruto would just turn around one day and start hating him. And that fear now had some merits. It is some times easier to forgive an evil if you don't know who to blame. You never forget it, but you can kind of forgive it. So Kurama, who hadn't _wanted_ to be sealed away into Naruto, could be forgiven for being the cause of so much grief for the blond. But now Naruto knew full well who to blame. The hatred that had been absent up until now finally had a chance to make its appearance ... But this is Naruto we're talking about.

"Don't worry, fuzz butt. I'm not angry at all. All things considered, I'm content with my life up until now. I wasn't always lucky enough to be happy, but I can't say I'd want to change anything." Blue eyes met startled red and the human grinned even wider. "It might not turn out the way it did now. And I'm finally not only content but happy, too."

" **So you're really not bothered Minato sealed me away in you?** "

"Should I be? I mean, you were controlled by someone who has the Sharingan - probably stolen or a renegade from the Uchiha clan, if what you said about them being some sort of protectors of Konoha or something is true - and you were destroying the village. You can't be killed and are far too strong to be chased away or subdued. The only way to beat you was to seal you away inside of me with the Uzumaki Clan's fuinjutsu." Naruto shrugged his shoulders, eyes locking on the woman who is his mother. He could see the face shape he got from her and he couldn't help but smile at seeing a few more similarities between them, like the mouth and the ears. "I was the only one that could hold you in. There was no other choice that wouldn't involve even more deaths."

" **You're far too understanding, kit.** " Kurama shook his head before looking away from the other so Naruto wouldn't see just how much Naruto's continued acceptance of him meant to the proud fox. " **Still, thanks, Naruto.** " But before either of them could say anything, something caught Naruto's eye when he looked over to his companion. With a bewildered sound, Naruto dashed over to one of the other walls, staring at one picture. It was small, faded and never had been of the best quality, but the pride in the stance and the grip on the sword were unmistakable after seeing the man in action as much as he has in the past few months.

"Is that ... _Uchitachi_!?" The incredulous blond asked and Kurama joined him with a critical look in his eyes as he studied the low quality photo. But the white and red mask was recognizable, as were the ANBU uniform and the body build of the individual so Kurama nodded.

" **Yeah, I think it is.** "

"You don't sound surprised," Naruto observed suspiciously and Kurama snorted.

" **I've always been aware of your surroundings and I've felt him near most of your life. I took a wild guess that he was assigned as your protector, a guardian of sorts, so I let it go. After we started talking, I sort of just forgot about him. I didn't know his name or anything. Just that he kept protecting you, from both things big and small.** "

"But why?"

" **He said he** **greatly** **respected your father.** " Kurama remembered. " **It's quite possible that Minato asked him to watch over you.** " Then he seemed to remember something and turned back to look at Naruto with a serious expression on his vulpine features. " **That reminds me, you ignored me earlier.** "

"What?" A confused blond tilted his head with a frown, not understanding where this was suddenly coming from.

" **Earlier, when I tried to tell you that Uchitachi felt familiar.** " Came the elaboration but Naruto just shook his head.

"You just said he's been around me longer than even Iruka-sensei. Of course he'd feel familiar. Right?" He asked dubiously when he saw Kurama's expression. "Kurama, you know I can't read your mind like you can mine. What are you thinking?"

" **It actually occurred to me a long time ago, but the guy was never close enough or open enough for me to get a good feel on him.** " Kurama explained, narrowing his red eyes at the blurry picture. " **I was never in Namikaze Minato's head, but from what I learned while being in Kushina, Minato had a little ... _protégé_ , of sorts. A once in a generation genius like himself.**" Naruto nodded to show he was listening, staring at the side of Kurama's face instead of at the picture on the wall. He wondered briefly why Kurama had such large ears. They almost made him resemble a rabbit. " **If anyone who didn't listen to his every day conversations heard about this kid, they would think it was Kakashi, his old student.** "

"My Tou-san taught Kakashi-sensei?!" Came the yelped question, a reaction Kurama had been expecting so the horse-sized fox just rolled his eyes.

" **A story for another day.** " He ignored Naruto's huffed pout and continued from where he left off. " **They'd be wrong. Kakashi's a genius, too, but not quite like this guy. _And_ he admired Minato a great deal, calling him with 'sama' despite Minato telling him to drop it. He was an ANBU, too.**"

"So far it could he anyone, judging by your description." When he got an 'are you stupid' look from his companion, Naruto rolled his eyes. "I mean, it's probably Uchitachi, but _anyone_ could be behind the mask. The whole village loved Yondaime."

" **We'll get back to the debate of that topic later, too.** " Kurama told him with a grave tone of voice. " **Right now, I'm trying to tell you that not** _everyone_ **can be behind that mask. Because Minato trusted** _this_ **ANBU above all others. He was a pacifist with all the right** **attributes** **to be the next Hokage. But I think Minato** _chose_ **him to be your protector.** "

"My Tou-san thought about it? Me needing ANBU protection?" The blond frowned, looking back over to the only picture of his parents and starring at his older mirror image. "Did that mean he knew he was going to die?"

" **Yes,** " came the crisp answer. " **He did. The fuinjutsu he had to use killed the user as a sacrifice for the seal to hold. So I am sorry. Both of your parents are dead because of me.** "

Naruto looked at Kurama as if he had grown eight additional heads to match his tails. "I'm pretty sure that you suffered from what happened that night, too, dattebayo." Red and blue eyes locked before Naruto looked up at the picture of Uchitachi. "And you're getting off topic."

" **Right. Minato could have chosen only one to be his only son's protector, and that was his best friend's older don.** " Naruto looked on curiously as Kurama got up and walked over to the opposite wall. The blond followed and they stopped in front of pictures of Naruto's and Sasuke's first time in an onsen together. Blue eyes soon landed on the photo of him looking through Sasuke's picture and his eyes widened in realization and astonishment.

"You can't mean-"

" **That the real Uchiha Itachi actually never left Konoha and had instead continued watching over you _and_ Sasuke from afar as the ANBU Uchitachi? Of course I do!**" The Kyuubi said confidently. " **I mean, _Uchitachi_! Was he _trying_ to be obvious? It's like a shortened version of his own _name_! Uch _Itachi_! It even starts similar to his family name! He might as well just painted the Uchiha fan on his uniform and waved a banner with his name on it!**"

"We have to tell Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, ignoring Kurama's rant. "The story he told us could all be fabricated to make Sasuke stop chasing him! He could be trying to kill him to finish off what he started! Sasuke's a lot stronger now, with the Mingekya-"

" **Mangekyo.** "

"-whatever Sharingan! Sasuke said Itachi didn't want to kill him because he was weak!" Kurama was looking dubiously at him and Naruto glared at him. "Why the hell are you so calm!?"

" **Naruto, if Uchitachi really** _is_ **Itachi and he really** _did_ **kill his clan and also really** _planned_ **on killing the Uchiha brat, don't you think he had enough** **opportunities** **to do so?** "

"He wanted to test himself so he wanted Sasuke to get stronger! Now that Sasuke's as strong as him Sharingan wise, why _wouldn't_ he attack him?"

" **Because he had plenty of opportunities to do so since the whole Konoha Crush thing and he didn't. Besides, Uchitachi has been looking after you both,** _openly_ **at least, for the past few months. Why kill him now if he spent all this time protecting and** **helping** **him?** "

"I guess you're right." The blond hesitantly conceded. Kurama snickered at his host's mannerisms.

" **It's perfectly normal for a shinobi to be protective of their partner, kit.** " Naruto flushed, remembering asking Kurama about why he felt so different around Sasuke and the practically 'birds and bees' talk they had on the subject. " **And of course I'm right! I'm the all knowing, all powerful Kyuubi no Kitsune.** "

"Sure you are, fuzz butt." The blond replied with a snort, getting a glare in return. "You think Uchitachi will tell Sasuke? If he's really Itachi, that is."

" **He is, but I think he won't. He's still waiting for something. At least, that's the impression I got from him.** " The fox said, flexing a bit as he turned to walk back towards his own giant room so he can go back to his real size. " **Remember the whole 'There must be a time for secrets to come out' or something like that.** "

"Should _we_ tell him?" Naruto asked while they walked, marveling at how different everything looked. It no longer appeared to be a sewer but it _was_ some sort of underground tunnel. But it was still a lot brighter than the sewer setting had been and there was no water to create any unnecessary noise that just unnerves people. "I don't really like the idea of keeping secrets from Sasuke _again_."

" **Technically** **, we don't even** **know** _if_ **Uchiha Itachi is hiding behind the ANBU Uchitachi, so it's not really a secret. Just a speculation.** " When he felt the blond's doubt, the fox sighed long sufferingly. " **I honestly think that it's best if _they_ sort out _their_ family business. Sorry, kit, but there are even things a partner can't really help with. You can only be there to help deal with the results.**"

"I guess you're right. Again. Man, you're really on a roll today."

" **Why thank you- Hey! What's _that_ supposed to mean!?**" But Naruto just laughed off his protests and placed his hands behind his head as his head cleared. He felt ready to go back to the real world now that he found out who his father was, why and how he died and even found out a few interesting facts about Uchitachi and/or Itachi. He actually kind of wanted the ANBU he looked up to to be Sasuke's older brother so that his friend can finally get some happiness after all that he's been through. He even sort of met his parents! " **Naruto, did we take a wrong turn or something?** " Kurama's question snapped him back to attention and he looked closely to see what his companion meant by that. He gawked when he noticed a certain lack of a _giant cage_ that had always separated him and the biju.

"Wha-?"

" **Must have disappeared when your parents saw I meant you no ill.** " Kurama guessed, only now noticing the thread that had been around his neck was missing for some time now. " **This is good. We should be able to do things a lot more easily now.** "

"I think I've had it with surprises and learning new things for today." Naruto muttered tiredly as he started returning to his rightful place of being in control of his own body. Blue eyes opened to see the white ceiling of the hotel room and to the sound of furious writing not far away from where he was lying on his bed. He groggily sat up and saw the white haired pervert writing something in his little notepad, completely oblivious to the blond's awakening.

Kurama growled from within his head. _That good for nothing pervert._ He was obviously _not_ pleased with how inattentive Jiraya was during such an important task.

 _'Nothing new there,'_ came the retort as the whisker scarred tween stretched a little. _'Please lay down in a more comfortable position next time, okay?'_

But Kurama was too busy still muttering about Jiraiya to pay attention until a deviously wicked idea came to mind. If Naruto had still been in the mind space, he would have seen a rather creepy grin stretch on Kurama's lips, showing off his gleaming teeth. **_Kit?_**

' _Yes, Kurama?'_ The blond asked with a tired sigh just as the Sannin looked up and saw that his godson was awake. He smiled at Naruto and went to say something, but Kurama beat him to it.

 _Did you know he's your godfather?_ Was the oh so innocent question and the boy froze. Jiraiya hesitated when he saw this and moved to ask the blond if he was alright when he was bowled over with Naruto's shouted question.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU'RE MY GODFATHER!?"


	73. Chapter 73

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

Two weeks later, Konoha's villagers, shinobi and civilians alike, had gathered at the south gate to greet the small group escorting their new Hokage into the village with cheers and celebration. This small group consisted of two males - an old man and a tween boy - two women (it is impolite to imply a lady's age; deadly, too, in the case of the blond, busty one leading the group) and a cute little pink pig.

It had been an exhausting, emotional and eventful two weeks for them all. It had all started with the Akatsuki attacking them, finding out the Uchiha Massacre wasn't done by one of their own, Sasuke actually getting revenge before being sent to the hospital, Uchitachi revealing one of Konoha's truths that has been kept secret for half a decade, Naruto learning just _who_ his father was and then finding out that Jiraiya was his godfather. Needless to say, it had been a very rough start. And all of this happened in a single day, so, yeah.

The next day, Jiraiya gave Naruto a hint for solving the second stage of the Rasengan's learning/training process. The white haired man then spent the next two days glowering at the blond's feet for forgiveness, as he had never meant for his godson to hate him. Kurama came out a few times in brief flashes to warn the pervert to back (read fuck in Kurama's wording) off before he shoves that little notepad of his up his ass. But Jiraiya was far too used to bizarre threats so he ignored it and kept bothering his greatest student's son until Naruto finally gave in and started talking to the man again. It had more to do with the fact that he was annoying the blond enough that he couldn't concentrate on his work than anything else. But, then again, he had never _really_ been angry with Jiraiya. The Kyuubi had insisted that they torture the man a little.

Anyways, it was just in time as they finally reached the town Senju Tsunade was staying in. Naruto almost forgoed his training in his excitement at meeting the woman that was the closest thing to a blood relation he currently had. The Uzumaki may only be distantly related to the Senju clan but since they were both the last of their clans, Naruto hoped it would at least somewhat count. He spent the hour they walked around searching for the third Sannin by asking Jiraiya about his former teammate. Since he felt like he owed it to his new student, Jiraiya went a step further and told him about all three of the Legendary Sannin. By the time the pervert finished his story, Naruto and Kurama were both with how similar Team 7 and the Sannin actually were. The awkwardness Naruto fell into went unnoticed when Jiraiya suddenly sensed the love of his life's chakra signature.

When Naruto first laid eyes on Tsunade, she was drunk and almost broke, having lost a lot of money on gambling. She was a middle hight woman with long blond hair that was paler than his and tied in two pigtails. Her bangs were brushed to the side, showing off her beautiful and mature face, not a single wrinkle in sight. Although it seemed to be a Sannin thing that they all looked a lot younger than they actually were. She had honey colored eyes that were filled with such sadness that Naruto's heart clenched in pain for her. He guessed it was normal she was so sad after all she'd been through - losing her younger brother, her lover, one of her two closest friends - but he still didn't like it. The boy silently vowed to make her smile before they reach Konoha. She was dressed in casual but stylish looking clothes, making her have the appearance of a female yukaza boss. There was a strange diamond shaped seal on her forehead that Kurama oh so helpfully informed him had the use to seal with time enormous chakra reserves that could provide immense healing only used in life or death situations.

Tsunade was a nasty drunk. She was grumpy and slightly mean. It didn't stop Jiraiya in telling her just why they were there, though. Naruto and her assistant, Shizune, were surprised to learn someone so seemingly incapable of looking after herself was being entrusted to look after an entire _village_ full of people. And then the Jinchuuriki grew enraged when she said she would not be Hokage and started saying rather spiteful things about the title. She and Naruto got into a screaming match that escalated into the two of them going outside and Tsunade sending him crashing through two buildings with just the flick of her finger. He then had to restrain Kurama from trying to show her what it _really_ was like to have chakra enhanced strength.

That earned him a promise that the fox would teach him how to be stronger than people three times his size.

Anyway, Tsunade learned he's trying to learn the Rasengan and tried to get him to quit it but there was no way he would have done so to begin with, let alone now that he knew his father stood behind the technique. So they ended up having a bet. If he masters the technique in three days, she will have to take the post of Hokage and do it with damn honor and respect and do it good. Tsunade agreed - she even offered him the necklace she wore, her most prized possession given to her by her grandfather - if he did it.

He later found out from Shizune that the two of them both considered the necklace to be cursed, as anyone else other than Tsunade who had worn it died.

It only made him work harder.

Shizune helped him in another aspect: she sped up his training. Naruto had never noticed it before - as he was usually too busy talking with Kurama about this or that - that he always gets his Kage Bunshin's memories after they are dispelled or destroyed. He always was aware of that uncomfortable twinge when they are eliminated but he never noticed their memories until Shuzine pointed it out to him. And, apparently, Naruto could use them in his training. He mastered stage two and almost mastered stage three that same day, but they Kurama sensed two familiar and unwelcome presences not too far away. An hour later, when he finally makes it back to the hotel they were all staying at, he overhears that Orochimaru, with Kabuto in tow, had paid Tsunade a visit to get his arms fixed - Uchitachi said Hokage-jiji had sealed them away as his dying deed of courage and sacrifice for Konoha - and in exchange, he offered her to once again see her deceased loved ones. She hadn't given her answer yet but Shizune was worried she might give in.

The next day, Jiraiya found that the blond was near collapse with twenty pairs of clones disappearing as his legs wobbled. He had been training perfecting the shaping of the Rasengan by making plenty of copies who will get him in some extra experience. He had only made a pause long enough to enjoy the ice cream Jiraiye had brought them to relax slightly. He went back to training right the next moment. And with his pace, by daybreak of the third day, Naruto had mastered the Rasengan to the point that he could do it without additional hands helping in the progress. It was all thanks to Kurama, who suggested he _imagine_ those extra hands. The fox had been a great help in the whole process. Thanks to him, Naruto set back towards the town, exhausted but successful at dawn of the final day.

But when he went back to town, it was to discover that the three Legendary Sannin were fighting. Well, _trying_ to fight was more like it. Tsunade had apparently put drugs in Ero-sennin's drink and he now had difficulties molding chakra correctly. Tsunade herself was a shaking mess on the floor because of the blood Orochimaru or Kabuto - Kurama always _knew_ he was a snake! - had sprayed on her face (she had a fear of blood ever since her lover, Dan, bled all over her while she was futile trying to save him), being protected from Kabuto by Shizune. And Orochimaru was fighting Jiraiya without the use of his hands, fighting with jutsus that required no hand seals, using his tongue - Naruto shuddered as he remembered this - to wield weapons and kicking mostly with his legs. All in all, it should have been comical what the three greatest ninja of their time were reduced to, but seeing as Kabuto had just started overpowering Shizune, Naruto found no amusement in this and instead ran straight ahead into battle.

However, he hadn't known Kabuto could severe his muscles just by touching him, so he went down embarrassingly fast, even with Kurama's help. Shizune continued fighting Kabuto while Tsunade finally seemed to snap to her senses and healed him. With a helping hand from the outside, Kurama healed him in no time. They wasted no time in forming the Rasengan and, needless to say, no one expected just how powerful it will be. Kabuto had only survived because he was almost as talented in medical ninjutsu as Tsunade was. He was ready for a second round, but Tsunade wasn't. Not until she released the chakra reserves she had sealed away for just these types of situations.

Before Naruto could blink, all three Sannin - or Kabuto, in Orochimaru's case - were making hand seals and a giant snake and slug appeared while a small, orange toad appeared beside Jiraiya. It would seem that the drug was still running through his body, for which Tsunade later apologized. Naruto had rolled his eyes and summoned Gamabunta for him, much to the shock of the other four people present. However, Jiraiya forbade him from joining in on the fight so he spent the entire time Tsunade was whopping Orochimaru's ass and Gamabunta Manda's to talk with Shizune and the little toad - who was actually Gamabunta's son - Gamakachi. Shizune healed a few more things while Gamakichi talked about something called Mount Myobuko, the place he was from. They all looked up when Tsunade used her impressive chakra control to channel all her strength into a punch that sent all three snakes packing.

They had to rest for the whole day, which Naruto had nothing against, as he was actually as tired as the rest of them were. _And_ he had some gloating to do at Tsunade, which she just laughed at in a sort of motherly way Naruto had only seen and never experienced before. He grew very fond of the necklace she gave him and the two of them quickly made a strange familial bond. Tsunade was actually as excited as he was about having another family member around, even though there was quite a stretch between them. They still annoyed the hell out of each other - she kept calling him gaki to his baa-chan - but Shizune said it was perfectly normal between relatives. But as soon as he was rested up, Naruto turned towards the task of making the rest of the group hurry the hell up so they could go back to Konoha, where there were quite a few things that needed to be discussed. Like the whole situation he needed to explain to to Sasuke about Kurama or the talk he will have to have with a certain ANBU about the fact that Uchitachi very well might be Uchiha Itachi. Or the fact he now knew both of his parents. There were plenty of things to talk about and he wanted to get it all in the open already, damn it!

So it was a relief when they finally made it back to Konoha. Jiraiya had sent a message through one of those ravens Uchitachi had left behind and so the whole of Konoha was now greeting them as they escorted the new Hokage through the gates. Naruto's whole face lit up when he saw Uchitachi, Kakashi, Sakura, Iruka and, of course, Sasuke waiting for them at the head of the crowds. Of course Sasuke would get the best space. His fan club made sure of it.

"Oi, teme!" The blond excitedly waved and Sasuke just nodded at him with an amused smirk, which irked Naruto a little. Here he was, all happy to see his partner when his partner didn't even bother with a real response. "You could at least say something, bastard."

"Public humiliation because of overexuberance is your strong suit, not mine, dobe."

"Teme!" Naruto growled and lunged for Sasuke, only to find himself held back by Tsunade, who was studying the Uchiha very closely.

"You look like my student, Mikoto." Sasuke flushed with the barely visible pink hue at that, but he only dignified her with a 'hn'. "You must be her son."

"Uchiha Sasuke," he introduced himself and a blond eyebrow shot up.

"Senju Tsunade." Then a second of silence followed before a new voice spoke up.

"So Tsunade-hime returns." Uchitachi stiffened almost unnoticeably as they heard the old, male voice and they all turned around to see Danzo. "And to take up her grandfather's and grand uncle's position, no less."

"Danzo," she greeted back coolly, her eyes glaring at him and her sensei's old teammates behind him with a look that might as well be hatred. She looked back at Sasuke when they all heard the starting tunes of the Chidori, only for it to stop when the ANBU by his side placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Danzo's uncovered eye also rested on the Kitsune masked individual, but Uchitachi was checking Naruto over with his eyes. Danzo followed his gaze, narrowing his eyes, and Tsunade and Sasuke followed his, both turning their glares deadly when they realized where he was looking. Tsunade continued after she got some of her temper back under control. "Come to greet your new Hokage?"

"I'm just here to tell you not to mess up." The old man said, once again studying Uchitachi. The ANBU turned his face towards him and reached back into his pouch, pulling out an interesting jar. He let Danzo get a good look at it before turning to Tsunade and bowing respectfully.

"Tsunade-hime, I have a few things I would like to discuss with you. One of which is this," he showed her the jar before hiding it again and pulling out one of the scrolls Sarutobi had left for his successor. "This was left by Sandaime-sama. I approve." Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the strange actions of the ANBU but before she could react, the man turned to look at Naruto. "Naruto-sama, I saw the way you were staring at me. We shall talk later. I believe you and Sasuke have a talk that is long overdue." And with that, the ANBU just disappeared, leaving Tsunade, Shizune, Iruka and Sakura a bit more than stunned.

Naruto just shrugged at them. "Eh. He does that sometimes." Sasuke nodded before grabbing Naruto's hand and then disappearing in a whirlwind of leaves. Jiraiya walked up to Kakashi and looked him over with a critical eye.

"I heard you were attacked by the two from Akatsuki."

The silver haired man turned his one eye on the super pervert. "I heard it was a clone and that the _real_ Uchiha Itachi never did what he is being hunted for."

''You don't seem all that surprised.'' The white haired Sannin observed. From the corner of his eye, Jiraiya and Kakashi both saw Danzo stiffen as he overheard their conversation. There was no doubt about it now. Uchitachi's story was true.

''I'm not. I noticed that the clone wasn't acting like the real Itachi would be. No matter how much a person changes over the years, they still can't change that much.'' The frog hermit nodded in understanding as Danzo scurried away.

"So Sasuke knows?"

"Yes."

"Good. Orochimaru was raving about getting an Uchiha body in the near future." The Sannin shivered. "I really hate him now."

"I never really liked him." The jonin said as he pulled out the newest addition of Icha Icha Violence. "Can you sign this?"

Tsunade groaned as Jiraiya lit up like a Christmas tree. She then looked to the scroll in her hand and decided reading it will be her first priority as Hokage tomorrow. Today, she heard she had a taijutsu user to check up on.

00000

Naruto promptly fell on his ass when the whirlwind stopped and he groaned in pain at the throbbing coming from his backside. Kurama was too busy laughing his own ass off to bother with healing him, which Naruto swore he will get at him back for. Later. Right now was 'Talk With Sasuke Time'. The blond went to open his mouth when he realized they were some place unknown to him. It drew his attention away from his friend as he observed his surroundings.

They seemed to be in some old style house because the floor was covered in tatami mats. The doors on the other side of the huge presumably living room were sliding shogi doors and the windows had the design of old rice-paper covered windows, only these had real glass over them. It was a traditional home with plain colored walls and items that showed off the elegance and riches of the residence, yet the room had a ... rather cold feeling to it. It was too impersonal for someone to really feel comfortable in it.

But then Sasuke hauled him to his feet and dragged him into a much smaller room that looked to be the kitchen and warmth seemed to seep in from all sides. It was a lot more brightly colored, for starters. The walls were a nice cream color and there were red curtains on the small window by the sink and stow. The tatami mats were an almost military green but the went well with the wooden counters that were colored in the same shade with red tops that matched the curtains. The fridge was a really modern, white one and there were all sorts of pictures and drawings held there with little magnets. There was a small table in the middle with four cushions arranged for the family to sit and eat at. Naruto realized this must be Sasuke's home. But didn't Sasuke live in a cramped little apartment like he did? Then again, he often heard the Uchiha were filthy rich.

Sasuke left Naruto to his observations of his old and once again home as he went to make them some tea and snacks. He wasn't particularly hungry, but Naruto must be after his journey. So he set the kettle with water on the stow and allowed his mind to drift as he stared at the fridge.

He had moved back into the Uchiha Compound two days after he was released from the hospital. Those two days he had spent trying to figure out how to release Kakashi from the Taukiyomi nightmare Itachi's Clone had put him in. He had did a little research but he found nothing on that type of genjutsu. He had even asked Sakura if she knew anything, but the girl just said she only just then even heard of a jutsu that goes by that name. So he had went to Uchitachi.

Uchitachi was strangely knowledgeable in all areas. He explained that Tsukuyomi creates a world in which the person is trapped in, either a dream world where everything is so perfect you never want to escape or a world of nightmares where any escape is always just out of reach. He told Sasuke that he just needs to keep trying and he'll eventually get it how to free Kakashi and so the Uchiha had tried with hours upon hours with his Mangekyo, staring at Kakashi until the world promptly lost focus and he found himself in a dark world where everything was retro black and white with a red sky and a blood Sharingan moon hanging overhead. He there found hundreds of Kakashi's tied to some post with two Itachis for each one stabbing him with a katana over and over again. He called out to his sensei and as soon as Kakashi's eyes locked with his own, both of them sprang up, panting, in the real world. Kakashi had stared at him in astonishment while Sasuke had wonderingly touched the skin beneath his eyes.

Uchitachi had then appeared out of nowhere and congratulated Sasuke on mastering the first step of using all of Sharingan's abilities: chakra manipulation of other people and objects, the first level of controlling one's mind and body. Sasuke knew what he meant by 'first level'. If he were ever to master this completely, he'd be able to control even biju like Kurama. He briefly wondered if Uchitachi even knew about the Kyuubi.

Sasuke had told then Kakashi all that has happened and the silver haired jonin kept shooting interesting glances at the raven haired ANBU. After that day, Sasuke got those two - and Gai, who thought they were competing or something and decided he _must_ challenge his eternal rival - to help him move back into his home. It took a while to just clean up the place but Uchitachi took this time to teach him a few new sword techniques. With a broom. And a mop. Apparently, they don't kid in movies when they say cleaning things can help you learn martial arts. They had then ended the day by sparring with their brooms like bamboo sticks and Kakashi soon joined in when Sasuke seemed to get a hand of it.

That's when Sasuke demanded Uchitachi to train him until Naruto returned. Kakashi had pouted but Sasuke had sent him off to train Sakura, as she was seriously lacking in techniques. He had went to protest but Uchitachi had just pointed towards the direction Sakura lived in and the perverted jonin had left.

In the two weeks he trained with the ANBU, Sasuke learned quite a few things. The man refused to teach him only techniques and instead taught him all the basics of tracking and sensing. He then taught him about traps. Sasuke had tried to protest this, but Uchitachi promptly trapped him and told him to get out in five minutes. Sasuke, of course, failed, so Uchitachi taught him all about it. After a week of basic training, Uchitachi finally decided to teach him _two_ new techniques. One was the teleportation jutsu Kakashi had used to get them to the arena for the Finals of the Chuunin Exams.

The other was the Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

Uchitachi gave him to choose an animal with which he'd like to make a contract with and he'd get him the right person who had the contract with that same animal to let him sign a that one or make a new one. Sasuke had wondered if he should as for Uchitachi's contract with crows - he knew Itachi used crows, too - but decided against it. He then thought about Itachi's reaction if he got a contract with weasels - Uchitachi had looked at him with confusion as he fought back very un-Uchiha like giggles - but gave up on that, too, if only for the sake of both his sanity and his reputation. He had thought long and hard and ended up with requesting for a hawk contract. It was because of that strange dream he had in the forest of death, so he settled for a hawk. It was fitting, he supposed. Him and Naruto represented the hawk and the fox and the raven or crow was Uchitachi, who had been looking after them for quite a few months now. Uchitachi didn't ask for his reasoning but he did come back a few hours later with a hawk contract for him to sign.

Summoning was hard. Far harder than Sasuke would have thought. For the first three days, he could only summon an egg and a hawk mother would arrive minutes later to attack him for taking her eggs. He may not be able to see the man's face but he was pretty sure Uchitachi had been silently laughing at him all day for three days straight. On the fourth day, he finally managed to pin down Kakashi in the market to make him tell him how to control his chakra while summoning. The silver haired man ended up making him pay for his lunch but Sasuke learned the secret and finally summoned a hawk. It was normal sized but both Kakashi and Uchitachi told him that there were bigger ones that he just needs to add more chakra into the summoning. So far, the biggest one he'd managed to summon was the size of a pony. He kind of wanted to summon a bigger one so he could fly on it. Unfortunately, this one is still just a little too small to carry his weight.

After that, Uchitachi just trained him with the katana he gave him and he often dragged Kakashi along to help him further perfect the Chidori. In the meantime, Sasuke searched for scrolls that might tell him the history of his clan and he had unknowingly found some of the same documents Itachi had read some four years ago. And then he heard that Naruto was coming back with the new Hokage and he started thinking on how their little talk was going to go.

He took the kettle off of the stow when the water was boiling and prepared some mint tea before walking over to sit beside Naruto with a plate of cookies, only to almost drop the tray when he saw an all too familiar red eyed, orange fox sitting beside the black and orange clad blond.

"Eh, we can explain." Naruto said sheepishly while rubbing his head.

Kurama just smirked. "Uchiha brat."


	74. Chapter 74

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

"Eh, we can explain." Naruto said sheepishly while rubbing his head.

Kurama just smirked. **"Uchiha brat."**

"Please do." The slightly older boy said, glaring at the red eyed fox. Kurama saw this and scowled right back, not at all liking how a kid was daring to glare at him, even though they were an Uchiha.

Naruto fidgeted at first before something occurred to him and the blue eyed blond glared at his friend. ''I think not. My story is a lot longer, I can assure you. You need to tell me why Sakura-chan knew about that strange bruise you had on your neck but that you had neglected to tell _me_ about.''

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest that, obviously, Naruto was keeping some secrets a lot longer than he had thought him to be keeping them, but closed his mouth as he realized that the blond was more than right. Just Kurama's presence and awareness were going to probably take half of their afternoon, and something tells him Naruto has a boatload of other things to share with him. So he sighed and took a sip of his tea, getting ready to start.

''Hn. It's not that I exactly _told_ her, she was just conscious when Orochimaru put the _seal_ , not bruise, on my neck. It used to mess me up, bad." The Uchiha shuddered as he thought of those pains he went through because of the damned seal. "You were still unconscious when I woke up and fought those Sound guys so you didn't see how it affected me. Sakura was, so she knew. She, Team Gai and Team Asuma saw, although only Sakura knew what was going on. Anyway, I acted like a total freak. I didn't want you to know and to worry, since none of us could _do_ anything about it. The stupid seal kept hurting and draining my chakra, especially when I used the Sharingan, so I couldn't even fight at my best. I have _no_ idea how Uchitachi found out but he and Kakashi-sensei removed it. Orochimaru tried to stop them, apparently, but they chased him away."

"Apparently, Kabuto also tried killing or kidnapping you from the hospital, too." The blond informed him and Sasuke glared out of the nearest window. "I'm guessing no one told you that?"

"No."

"Well, now you know."

"Hn." Naruto rolled his eyes at the response but kept quiet as Sasuke continued. "After I woke up in the hospital, I escaped the clutches of those annoying nurses and found Kakashi climbing a cliff with a single hand - close your mouth, dove, or you'll catch a fly - as training and I demanded he train me. Which he did, with the occasional intervention from Uchitachi. You know the rest. Except in these past few weeks. I trained with both Uchitachi and Kakashi again, although more with Uchitachi as Kakashi had other responsibilities for once, I got better at swordsmanship but the Kuchiyose no Jutsu was tricky."

"You learned summoning?" Naruto curiously asked and Sasuke nodded. "Awesome! What animal?"

"Hawks. Uchitachi, though, says I should probably make a contract with snakes, too. Says they are powerful allies and that it will annoy Orochimaru."

"He's right, you know. I've seen Orochimaru's boss summon. That's one big-ass snake." The blond commented with a nod of his head. When Sasuke looked at him curiously, the blond elaborated. "Orochimaru and Kabuto tried to get Tsunade-baa-chan to heal his arms, which the Sandaime had sealed away or something, when we went to get her. Long story short, the Legendary Sannin had a little reunion fight and I saw all three of their boss summons. Although you've already met Gamabunta, so you can guess how big the snail and the snake were."

"Those three are weird," the raven haired one said with a shake of his head and Kit and Kitsune snorted.

 **"You don't even know the half of it."**

"What else did you learn?" Naruto asked curiously, taking a small sip of his tea.

"That's pretty much it. A bit more taijutsu and swordsmanship and Kuchiyose and the teleportation move. Also, I learned how to free someone from the Tsukuyomi. That's why Tsunade-sama now doesn't need to treat Kakashi-sensei."

"And what has Kakashi-sensei been doing?"

"Teaching Sakura, for once." The paler boy said with a grumble. "I think it was about time, really."

"So Sakura-chan got stronger? Awesome!" The blond said excitedly before something else occurred to him. "Um, teme, did Uchitachi-san tell you about-"

"Itachi? Yes. Wanna help me bring him back to Konoha?" The black eyed one said and Naruto beamed at him. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Hell yes!" The Uzumaki cheered, making Sasuke shake his head in exasperation while Kurama just snorted.

"Okay, now it's your turn." Blue eyes focused on him as Naruto stopped cheering, first confused then turning serious as he understood what Sasuke meant. "Start with this _Uzumaki_ Clan."

Naruto grinned at his partner. "You see, my Kaa-chan comes from a major clan from a different village that's been destroyed quite some years ago. They were specialized in fuinjutsu and had strong healing abilities. They were ideal Jinchuurikis and my Kaa-chan, Uzumaki Kushina, as well as my Baa-chan, Senju Uzumaki Miko, were Kurama's two previous Jinchuuriki. The Uzumaki Clan is also the sister clan of the Senju and they have close relations through marriage every now and then. The Uzumaki were the leaders of Uzushiogakure and some of the best fuinjutsu users in the world."

Sasuke stared at his friend in wonder, shock and curiosity. "Kushina ... That sounds familiar. I think my Okaa-san had a friend by that name. She would mention her every now and again. I never met her."

Naruto smiled sadly. "That's because she died the night I was born, when someone drew Kurama out of her, dooming her in the process. You see," he explained when Sasuke gave him a confused look. "When a biju is extracted from a Jinchuuriki, the Jinchuuriki dies."

 **"Although Kushina didn't die in the exact same moment that I was extracted from her, only thanks to her strong Uzumaki blood."** Kurama cut in, seeing that the topic was pretty hard on Naruto. **"She lived about half an hour more, just long enough for Minato and her to restrain me and seal me away in the Kit over here. I'm kind of responsible for their deaths."**

"No you're not." The blond insisted. "It was that masked bastard that had extracted you from her that's to blame. It wasn't you who went on that rampage."

 **"Kit,"** Kurama snorted. **"If I had gotten free on my own, I would have probably done the same, anyways. I was angry with Konoha for trapping me and using me as a weapon in the first place."**

"But you didn't escape on your own and were controlled by that masked bastard, so it doesn't count."

"Who are you two talking about?"

"Some dude that managed to draw out Kurama from within my Kaa-chan's seal." The Uzumaki replied to his friend's confused question. "He had the Sharingan from who knows where. Kurama said his chakra signature was somewhat familiar but that he couldn't pinpoint why."

"So that's why you threatened me not to even think about using my eyes on you." Sasuke realized, looking at the Kyuubi in question. The nine tailed fox just glared at him in response and the Uchiha rolled his eyes. "I already told you I wouldn't do it to an ally. I have no reason to."

 **"Even if you _did_ have a reason to, you shouldn't."** The fox snapped and now Naruto rolled his eyes. Seriously, these two were acting worse than him and Sasuke during their own bickering.

"Anyway, she and your dad were actually on the same genin team." That peaked Sasuke's interest and he quit his glaring match with the fox, ignoring the biju's victorious grin. "Along with my Tou-chan, too. Ero-sennin was their sensei."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "You've mentioned that guy before. Mind saying who he actually is or do I need to go around asking who you call by that stupid nickname?"

 **"He means Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin."** The Kyuubi replied before the two could start bickering. He had seen the look in Naruto's eyes. Seriously, these two needed to grow up a little and stop the stupid, meaningless arguments. There were better ways to talk than that. **"And I say he deserves the tittle. He really is nothing more than an ordinary pervert."**

"Actually, he's a supper pervert." The whisker scarred boy replied and the thirteen year old sweat dropped.

"You can't be serious."

"Perfectly so."

The raven haired boy just shook his head and ignored the whole pervert business to get to know more about his family. Namely, how his father was connected to Naruto's mother and father. "So our parents knew each other?"

 **"Oh, did they ever! Kushina and Fugaku acted just like you two! They could even be ten times worse! But they always were good entertainment, especially when Minato had to get in between them to stop his partner and his girlfriend from tearing each other apart."**

Sasuke stiffened when the words registered and he looked at Kurama with such intensity that , for a moment, the fox thought he was going to break his promise and go ahead and take control of him. He was even more shocked by what Sasuke said next. "Naruto's father is the Yondaime, isn't he?"

Both biju and Jinchuuriki studied the Uchiha for a moment before they nodded their heads. **"Uchitachi?"**

"Yeah. I asked him about partnerships when he told me just how it all came down to the Uchiha Massacre and my brother being a fugitive." The older boy said as he ran a hand through his hair. "I already checked out some of the information he gave me, but I might as well check everything else out with you."

 **"What did he tell you?"**

"Is it true Danzo made an opposition against the Sandaime known as ROOT?"

 **"Of course. Danzo never agreed to the whole Will of Fire thing the Senju brothers taught about but he hated the Uchiha, too. Mostly because they never allowed anyone near their Sharingan. And because the Uchiha swore to be Konoha's and the Hokage's protectors. Do you know that a couple of Uchiha bore the tittle of Sasaukage?"**

"So that's true, too." The pale boy nodded along as he concluded this. "Do you know if Uchitachi was really assigned Naruto's guardian by his father? Uchitachi said he had a great deal of respect and that the Yondaime had given him this one last mission to look after Naruto. Do you know if it's true?"

Even Naruto looked at Kurama for the answer to this question. The fox had a grave look on his furry face. **"I think so. Because I think I just had it** **confirmed** **who our masked friend is."**

"So you're sure about that?" Naruto asked, shocked, of his inhabitant. Kurama nodded seriously.

 **"We'll have to ask him when we finally have a little chat with him, later."**

"Are you going to tell _me_?" Sasuke asked, irritated at being ignored. Two pairs of eyes looked to him then towards each other before identical sighs escaped them as they looked back.

"We think it might be best that we confirm this and then see with Uchitachi if it's time to reveal that secret."

Sasuke rubbed at his forehead to stop a headache. "So he had the same 'hidden truths come out at certain times' conversation with you, too?"

"Pretty much." The blond shrugged and the Sharingan user sighed.

"So, anything else I should know?" The other shrugged and Sasuke glared at him. "How about how the two of you first started talking or this whole," he waved a hand at Kurama's body. "Physical manifestation thing?"

"Well, we first talked that night we were returning from the Land of the Waves, but I already told you that. It was while I was on watch. He just kind of ... reached out to me. We got off on the wrong foot but that eventually turned into the fabulous friendship that it is now."

 **"The physical** **manifestation** **was my idea. We used a clone that we send my chakra into and a small fragment of my consciousness goes along with it, allowing me to control the chakra** **manifestation** **that is a Kage Bunshin. I just choose to look like this."** The Kyuubi explained while swishing his tails around, one by one disappearing and then reappearing to demonstrate his point. **"When we used this trick in the fight against Gaara and Shukaku, we just used a lot more chakra and I took over a bigger chakra** **manifestation** **body, so I was bigger."**

Sasuke thought about it before nodding. He picked up their now empty cups of tea and placed them in the sink before returning and sitting right next to Naruto. The blond and his fox looked at him in confusion until Sasuke leaned his face in dangerously close to his. "O-oi, teme! What do you think you're doing!?"

Kurama seemed to know, though, because he snickered and disappeared in a pop of smoke, leaving the two ninjas alone. Sasuke made a mental note to thank him later, although there really wasn't any real privacy. Kurama was still inside Naruto and was just watching everything from where he himself can't be seen. Still, he appreciated the gesture.

"Something I've wanted to do since I actually told you about my family." Sasuke said as Naruto's face turned a lovely magenta color. Not that he wasn't embarrassed from such close contact, too, but his blush wasn't as bright as Naruto's. It was no less discrete, either, as with his pale complexion, it rather stood out. "Something I nearly managed to do after our fight against Gaara."

Their noses were brushing and Naruto couldn't help his madly beating heart. This was the closest anyone had ever been to him and he was both nervous and excited. He hadn't realized it before, but he had probably wanted this as long as Sasuke had, maybe even longer. But Sasuke had rarely ever paid him any real attention (or so he thought) until they became teammates that he had pushed those thoughts to the farthest corners of his mind so they wouldn't bother him. Even when he thought he was crushing on Sakura-chan, he had always looked for acknowledgment from Sasuke first and the most. But even if he was all on board for this, he still didn't understand what brought this on. So he asked and shivered at the chuckle he got before the response.

"Because, Na-ru-to," another shiver and Sasuke smirked. "I just learned more about you than anyone else knows, besides the stupid fox-"

 _Hey!_ Said fox protested from the inside and both boys ignored him. **_Stupid brats._**

"All the secrets we kept are now out of the way. The differences between us have been cleared. We are even, although I don't care for this, in the same social ground now that we know who your parents were. Our parents were friends - get this, our fathers were _partners_ and our mothers were _best friends_ while both your parents were my father's _teammates_ \- and it would only be fair that we ... _continue_ the tradition and see where this all leads to." All humor disappeared from Sasuke's face as he carefully observed Naruto. "I meant it every time I said it, that you're important and precious to me, dobe. You're not just my teammate, my best friend, my rival or even my partner. I sometimes swear you're my soul mate. I know this isn't like me at all, Naruto, but you are my _light_. Until just a few months ago, if Orochimaru had offered me the same power he did about two months ago ... I would have accepted it. I would have given up my body for the sake of revenge. I would have given up my life to hunt Itachi, I probably wouldn't have even listened to Uchitachi's side of the story. I would have thrown my life away and I wouldn't have had any regrets, since I hadn't really been living until I realized I would gladly _give my life for you_. I didn't realize I had someone who would hold me if I needed it or would punch me if I deserved it. But I have you." Naruto was still stunned speechless and even Kurama didn't dare breathe to interrupt this speech. "Ever since you came into my life ... Naruto," the raven smiled a smile that would probably cause countless girls to faint as he brought up a hand to gently trace over the whisker scars. "My life has been looking up. You saved me from my darkness and I could never be more grateful for you and everything that we went through so far."

The blond felt his throat tighten as he saw the truth of his words in Sasuke's eyes and his breath caught in the tight tunnel known as his airways. "Sasuke." He breathed his friend's name before wrapping his arms around the raven in a flash. Sasuke gave a grunt of surprise but he still held fast the blond now shaking with repressed tears of happiness in his hold. "You have no idea how much this means to me. I've been alone my whole life, until we met for the first time. We didn't talk back then but when I saw you and when you looked at me, I had decided you would be my first friend. And you were. It took a while and you're family's tragedy for it to happen, and I'm awfully selfish when I say this, but I am grateful that it did and that we finally bonded. We were both alone at the edges of society. You isolated yourself and people shunned me. It was different, but we were alone and lonely all the same. When I saw how good of a ninja you were going to be, it gave me a new burst of strength and stubbornness to train harder, so we could be equals, if not in society's eyes than in skill. But it was hard. No one helped me and I'm an awfully clumsy person by nature- shut up." He commanded when the older boy snorted. "It just gave me more reason to challenge you, to pester you all the time. And when I saw that you only spoke in words with me - insults and degrading comments they might be - I was elated that you, the class prodigy, singled me out of all of the rest. And when we became genin, I was excited. I thought maybe we could finally become real friends, but you were an asshole fore a while. And then the Land of the Waves happened and everything changed. I honestly thought you had died that day, Sasuke. Nothing had ever terrified me so much. Nothing had hurt as much. And I lost control. You actually made my life better, too, that day." Naruto said with a laugh to cover his choked sob. Kurama felt it and Sasuke still heard it, so he tightened his grip on the younger boy. "Had that not happened, I would have never weakened the seal, Kurama wouldn't have become my friend, there would still be distance between us. Team 7 wouldn't have become the family we are now. Who knows what the future could have been like? Maybe we never would have met Uchitachi and you would still be hunting for your brother. Maybe I'd really still be just an Academy dropout, a loser who wouldn't have really started up some real training until you would have left the village with that freak. Maybe we would have had fights to the death and maybe you would have killed the real Itachi and ended up hating yourself for the rest of your life if you learned the truth. Maybe a war would have broken out and maybe I would have died from Kurama eventually being extracted from me-"

 ** _Actually, I can't be extracted from_ you _, Kit, because this seal Minato put on me connects us closer than I was ever connected to any of my previous Jinchuuriki. If someone were to try, we'd both end up dead._**

"Not the point, fuzz butt." Naruto said with a cheerful laugh this time as he snuggled closer to Sasuke, who was wondering what the Kyuubi had said. He could always activate his Mangekyo Sharingan in order to hear them talking to each other, but he kind of thought it to be an invasion of their privacy. "The point is, if I could change anything, I probably wouldn't if it meant that this right now changes. I just want to spend the rest of my life with this strange bond we have, Sasuke, as it's actually also the very first bond I've ever made. I'm content and happy with how things are now, as long as I have my friends, Kurama and _you_ , Sasuke. I don't need anything else." The blond said as he drew back a little to once again lock eyes with the Uchiha. Their noses were brushing again and there was a pink hue to both their cheeks as opal met onyx.

Wordlessly, Sasuke brought a hand to the back of Naruto's head, ivory fingers sinking into gold locks as he guided the slightly younger boy towards his face. Naruto responded by tilting his head a little to the side when their noses weren't brushing but bumping into each other's. Their eyes became half lidded and they both shivered when they felt each other's breath wash over their lips and chins. Both held a sense of nervousness in their hearts as they finally closed the gap, but only warmth met them when their lips finally touched and everything but the affection they had for one another was washed away and forgotten. It was a chaste, gentle kiss, just a small peck on the lips, a brush of tender skin on tender skin. They watched each other's eyes for a while before they both started closing them, further relaxing into the kiss-

Only to jump apart when a slam of the door echoed through out the main house as their third teammate rushed to the living room. "Shannaro! Don't leave me behind like that, guys! I had to run around the whole village and then through this place just to find you he ... re..." she trailed off as she took in what was happening and then a blush decorated her cheeks and she giggled. "Finally! I thought you two were as dense as Kakashi-sensei!"

"Sakuraaa!" The Uchiha howled and uncharacteristically got up to chase the kunoichi throughout the deserted Uchiha Compound and Naruto soon joined in on the game of tag, filling the abandoned grounds with laughter and life for the first time in four years.

00000

Tsunade sighed as she finally entered her new office, she and Shizune placing down the documents, books and scrolls they had gathered from the library. She massaged her forehead, feeling a killer headache coming on. She was not yet Hokage - the official ceremony of declaring her so will happen tomorrow - but she had already found problems.

She steeled her fingers together, resting her chin on them as she leaned heavily against her desk. Danzo, she had quickly realized, was still as problematic as he's ever been. He still is the opposition, she just hoped that the rumors that ROOT as an army loyal to only him is just an exaggerated rumor. If it turned out to be true, there was going to end up being a civil war in Konoha almost certainly. Tsunade wanted to avoid this at all costs. She had been gone from the village a bit longer than the Yondaime has been dead, but her feelings of protectiveness to its people and to its shinobi has not faded one bit over the years. She'd rather die than let Danzo or anyone hurt them.

The next problem she had was in the form of one Maito Gai and his favorite student, Lee. Gai and Lee obviously saw each other as more than student and master, as they acted almost like a father and son would. The affection was very clear between them. Some might call it favoritism, but Tsunade saw it for what it was. Those two have become each other's family, forming just as strong of a bond between them. It is why it hurt her to tell them that Lee only had 50% chance to continue his career as a shinobi. That's why she and Shizune have been carrying around a ton of reading materials, so she could at least make those chances 51%. She wanted to save his dream of becoming a great ninja despite being unable to use genjutsu and ninjutsu like other kids.

The third problem was Orochimaru. She and Jiraiya had no doubts their former teammate will come back after the Uchiha boy she met this very afternoon. From what she heard, he was a real prodigy and with how handsome he was, it was no surprise Orochimaru would want him as his new body. Tsunade just regretted not managing to kill the snake when she had had the chance. He was no longer the teammate she had loved like a second brother. They'll need to find a way to stop him once and for all. His evil has grown too much.

And then there's Jiraiya. He wasn't really a problem, but it had been a bit too good to see him after all these years. Tsunade knew she should probably check herself for drugs because she swore she nearly blushed like a schoolgirl every time he dropped a flattering comment these days. She had never seen him as a love interest before, but it would seem the heart grew fonder with time and distance. If only he wasn't such a big pervert and that she could rely on him to be fateful. Oh, he wouldn't cheat - he wouldn't _dare._ He's not that stupid - but he'd no doubt stare and still spy on other women in baths. And Tsunade doesn't share.

Then there was the gaki. Again, not exactly a problem except for the fact that he was a Jinchuuriki the organization Akatsuki will come after. They needed to find a way to protect him and Konoha in case they attack. Tsunade wasn't letting another person she gifted with that necklace die. Not by a long shot.

And then there was her most mysterious problem: the ANBU called Uchitachi. She stared down now at the scroll he gave her, unsure as to what to expect and if she should open it at all. She had seen both Jiraiya and Kakashi eying the man with interest and Naruto had been studying him, too. Tsunade wondered what all of that was about. She also wondered if the answer might be hidden in the scroll laying in front of her, so she hesitated not for a second longer anymore and she unsealed the seal, unrolling the paper. She expected a lot of things. The message left behind her sensei was not on the list.

 _To whom it may concern,_

 _The man who gives you this scroll, if you are reading this message, was my greatest advisor for many years. When I returned to my post as Hokage after Namikaze Minato sacrificed his life for the sake of this village, this man has been the first person to give me council. Or rather, he has demanded from me to spare the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto. He gave me valid reasons and shot down any of the arguments against his wishes that the council had given me with ease. I have seen that he was determined in this and I had known there would be no use in fighting him, especially since I had no desire to in the first place. He has been my advisor ever since._

 _This man is a man of many talents. He is a skilled shinobi, a kind leader, a loyal soldier, a wise ruler, a generous general, a fierce fighter and a caring human being. I will be honest with you, my successor, and admit that he would have been my choice had he not already refused the offer before a couple of times. If this man approves of you, if you are reading this at all, it means you are worthy of the title you are about to get. As a fine Hokage candidate, to be considered worth of this right should be an honor._

 _This man is a country for himself. He answers not to me, not to Danzo, not to the daimyo, not to you or to anyone else. He has complete autonomy as if he were a moving, miniature state all for himself. He is outside of the hierarchy of Konoha and he is outside of your rule, my successor. He is a law of his own but he will never break the laws of Konoha, of that I can assure you. Not unless you go after certain two people, but please continue reading to find out more about that in the later parts of this message I have written for you. You cannot demote or promote him. You cannot arrest him - I also wouldn't recommend it, as it is just a waste of time. You cannot exile him nor can you truly order him around. Any order you give him, he is allowed to freely disobey if he sees it fit. Call him a criminal, you will never be rid of him. I wouldn't suggest doing so, though, as you will see him early on as a valuable ally and asset._

 _I would recommend you listen to his advice. He is a great source of information, as he has kuchiyose spies everywhere where there might be a threat. He is a genius, so I suggest you listen well to all the warnings he ever gives you. He is a fighter of unmatched skills. He has never failed me before and I know he will not fail you, either. Have faith in him. He will be your closest ally and your greatest advisor as well._

 _There are a few things you must know, though. He hold another scroll he will give you only when he deems it the right time for it. This man carries many hidden truths of the village hidden in the leaves and only he can judge when which secret is to be revealed. Trust his judgment. Do not try to force him to reveal anything. He will not do it and you will only lose his trust. That, my successor, is too great a loss that you cannot afford. Another thing you should know is that you will be the third Hokage he will serve, but you will never be_ his _Hokage. That place belongs to Namikaze Minato._

 _There is a missive you are obliged to sign if he approves of you. I have signed it and Yondaime had written it in his blood in his dying moments..._

The words went on and on and Tsunade stared, petrified, at the information she was getting. It was an overload, one she hadn't been expecting. It terrified her just how much power a single man had. The custody over the two boys confused her. The secrecy left her feeling uneasy. The amount of information gathered by just this one person astound her.

Later, when Shizune came to see how her master was, she found the busty woman looking over all the files they had on all of Konoha's ninja in hopes of finding the identity of this Uchitachi. "Tsunade-sama?"

Said blond looked up with a deadly serious look in her eyes, chilling the short haired, younger woman to the bone. "Shizune, gather all chuunin, jonin, special jonin and ANBU tomorrow morning on training ground 7. Tell them to prepare for sparring matches equal to a life or death battle. And find a way to deliver the message to that Uchitachi."

"Whatever for?" The confused kunoichi asked even as she turned to leave to do just that. Tsunade looked at the message down in front of her and narrowed her eyes in determination.

"Get Jiraiya, too. We'll need all the ninja to test him. And possibly make a bet."

"A b-bet!?" Shizune cried nervously, knowing the woman never won.

"Yes. If I win, he will have to tell me everything."

"And if not?" Came the meek question. Tsunade looked at her with all the seriousness and determination in the world.

"Then I will give him all he wants."

00000

Meanwhile, a certain blond just entered his apartment, still snickering with Kurama about Sasuke's behavior towards Sakura earlier that day. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw a man casually sitting in one of the chairs he had in his home.

"Naruto-sama," the ANBU greeted pleasantly, respectfully even though he made no move to stand up.

Unconsciously, Naruto made a clone and Kurama, the size of a golden retriever, appeared beside him, his red eyes glinting in the darkness of the apartment. The ninja appeared nonplussed at the appearance of the biju and just nodded to the fox.

"Uchitachi," Naruto greeted back a bit uneasily as he stepped closer, feeling completely safe despite the man having broken into his apartment. He knew by now that the raven haired man meant him no harm. "Or should I say, _Uchiha Itachi_?"


	75. Chapter 75

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

"Naruto-sama," the ANBU greeted pleasently, respectfully even though he made no move to stand up.

Unconsciously, Naruto made a clone and Kurama, the size of a golden retriever, appeared beside him, his red eyes glinting in the darkness of the apartment.

"Uchitachi," Naruto greeted back a bit uneasily as he stepped closer, feeling completely safe despite the man having broken into his apartment. He knew by now that the raven haired man meant him no harm. "Or should I say, _Uchiha Itachi_?" Naruto wasn't sure if he expected some spectacular reaction out of the man or not when he finally confronted him about his identity, but he couldn't exactly say he was surprised by the lack of any real reaction either. He didn't sigh, he didn't stiffen up, he didn't confirm it or deny it. For a long period of five minutes, there was no other sound in the room other than the rush of air caused by their breathing.

Finally, Uchitachi reached up to take a hold of his mask and he removed it from his face, revealing the features Naruto had only seen a couple of times. The first thing to cross the blond's mind was that he looked almost exactly like Sasuke; but then the differences started hitting him in the face. Uchiha Itachi was obviously older, around twenty five years old. He had black hair, yes, but it wasn't black like Sasuke's was. Sasuke's had a tint of blue to it while Itachi's was almost ash like. It suited the older Uchiha, made him look more mysterious and dangerous somehow. His skin was pale but slightly, ever so slightly that you might not even notice it, tanner than Sasuke's. They had the same black eyes, only Itachi's held more wisdom in them, a wisdom Naruto knew neither he nor Sasuke could get in several lifetimes. Not even combined. They were framed with eyelashes longer and thicker than Sasuke's and they had a sharper edge to them. Two long, pronounced tear-troughs were etched under his eyes. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and two bangs reaching to a little below his chin framed his face, like Sasuke's did. His nose and mouth were different to his little brother's but the nose was still very much aristocratic while his lips were a bit fuller than Sasuke's. The man's skin looked soft and flawless.

"I had wanted to hold this off for as long as I could, so you would not need to keep it a secret from Sasuke, but even the best laid plans of mice and men can be thwarted. Ne, Naruto-sama?" The voice of the older Uchiha sounded just like the voice Sasuke, and then he himself, had imitated. But it sounded even smoother and a lot better than how the Itachi Clone had sounded. The look in Itachi's eyes was far better, too, but, then again, the Clone had went crazy by the end of the fight.

 **"I should have recognized you from the very beginning,"** Kurama commented as he and Naruto walked further into the blond's apartment. **"Your chakra was well hidden, so I paid it no mind, but I should have realized it was you none the less."**

"Forgive me, if I caused an inconvenience. That was most certainly not my intention."

"Then what was?" Naruto asked. "Why have you spent all this time protecting me?"

"Minato-sama is a man I respected even more than my own father, Naruto-sama. After the tragic deaths of my teammates, which awakened my Sharingan, when I was young, no one but Minato-sama seemed to realize that I was suffering from awakening my Kekkei Genkai instead of celebrating like I should." Itachi looked away, out of the window and towards the full moon. "He managed to get me back on track, to help me deal with it and to move on. He reminded me of just how important it is to still have new teammates while you honor the ones who have passed away. I spent quite some time with your father before that fateful day, Naruto-sama. I only regret you will only know your father through stories and not through actually meeting him."

"He died a hero. And while I wish he'd stop being the stone face on the mountain, I can't say I regret learning he is my father. He might not be here to greet me every day, but he still watches over me. You, my seal ... He tried to give me some love and protection he should have been here to give me himself. I can't really say I could have asked for more." The blond replied, looking away from his two companions so they wouldn't see the hurt on his face, in his eyes. What he said was true. He might have only recently found out the _identity_ of his parents, but Sandaime had always told him they died as heroes. Learning their names, hearing about their lives ... it was the closest he will get to them but he was ... somewhat _content_ with that. He still wished they were here, though. He still longer for their warmth or to find out what their voices sounded like.

He was broken out of his thoughts as a well cared for but obviously quite _old_ scroll was placed in front of his face. Startled, blue eyes looked up at his silent protector and blinked in confusion as he hesitantly took the scroll from Itachi's hands. "This, Naruto-sama, was given to me minutes after Kurama-sama was sealed away inside of you."

Realizing what it was, Naruto plopped down to the ground, cross-legged and ready to read the scroll, Kurama coming over to read from over his shoulder, also very intrigued by what the Yondaime could have written in his last moments. Itachi just watched them with saddened eyes as they read the order/request (plead). By the time they read the whole message, they were staring at it with disbelief. Naruto even had tears streaming down his face so Itachi didn't hesitate when he brought his hand up to wipe the offending droplets with his thumb.

"Minato-sama and Kushina-hime wouldn't want you to cry, Naruto-sama."

"H-how could he ask you to ... to throw your own life away like this? Just to protect me..." the little blond barely breathed out as he brought the sleeve of his left hand to wipe away his own tears, feeling guilt eating up at his insides. "What about Sasuke and your own parents? And y-you _must_ have had friends and a girlfriend ... or boyfriend, whichever, really. You shouldn't have to put your life on hold or throw it completely away b-because of a single note!"

The rant he had set his path on was interrupted when the man took him into his arms and corded his fingers through blond locks of hair soothingly. "Easy, Naruto-sama." The Uchiha said gently. "I accepted it of my own free will. If I had not wanted to look after you, I could have protested or not shown the scroll to Sandaime. Minato-sama would have understood. I was only thirteen back then, after all. It would have been a too great responsibility for anyone else. But I didn't mind. In all honesty, Naruto-sama, I am very fond of you. I view you as a second baby brother. Just like I will and have protected Sasuke, I have and will continue to protect you."

"B-but you must have spent _hours_ just watching over me while I was a baby!" The Kyuubi vessel protested with a sob, pained this relatively new friend of his might have suffered because of him for a long time now. "How many of Sasuke's firsts did you miss? Will he hate me when he realizes his brother spent most of his time watching over some other kid instead of playing with him? We just admitted to everything... we confessed ..."

That last one the Kitsune masked ANBU had to strain to hear but his smile lit up the room when it registered what Naruto had said. So the partnership had been confirmed and they even dwelled deeper into the waters of a different kind of affection. Good. "You must know Kuro Onyx by now, yes?" The blond head nodded against his chest and the smile became gentler, as did his voice. "Well, Kuro Onyx and a Kage Bunshin spent nights with you and a good part of the day while I played with Sasuke or did my duties as an ordinary ANBU of the village. I couldn't stop being ANBU just like that. Anyway, I missed rare few things in either yours or Sasuke''s growing up, so you have no reason to feel guilty. As for lovers and best friends ..." Itachi tipped Naruto's head up and Jinchuuriki and biju both gasped when they saw Sharingan red eyes bleed into what had to be Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan. The three tomoe had morphed into a shuriken like shape, only it had three tips and now four. "I never had a lover while my best friend died young. I got these eyes with his death."

"W-what happened?" Naruto asked, straining his blue eyes to clearly see his guardian's face in the dark until Kurama's chakra bled into his eyes and they turned red. When everything was perfectly sharp, Naruto was surprised to see so much sadness etched into such a young face.

"Shisui, my older cousin and best friend, was tricked by Danzo and had his right eye stollen. The left one he gave to me to protect Konoha with before jumping off a cliff and asking, as his friend, to let him drown in the river bellow." A sad sigh left those pale lips. Itachi looked away from his charge and at the full moon in the dark sky. "He would have died, anyway, because one of Danzo's ROOT agents had poisoned him. An Aburame that I killed when he tried to stop me from going after my Clone. That was the first and only time I sought vengeance. Although I might seek it again against Orochimaru and Danzo, and of the man whom killed Minato-sama when he released the Kyuubi."

 **"We're looking to kill that guy, too."** Kurama offered, wrapping some of his tails in comfort around Naruto. The boy seemed to appreciate the gesture as a hand started petting the surprisingly soft fur. **"He's dangerous. He has a Sharingan eye and can turn intangible. But that's all I know."**

"I know some of his abilities already. He killed my first teammates and my sensei." The oldest Uchiha said in a tight voice. "He goes around fullishly claiming to be Uchiha Madara. I know that's not true because I checked my ancestors graves after that and he's still very much dead."

"We need to find him and take him down, dattebayo." The whisker scarred boy said determinedly and nodded to his two companions. "He's causing too much trouble. I don't want the peace my Tou-chan and Hokage-jii-chan fought for to end."

"Well said, Naruto-sama." The raven chuckled at the blush that decorated those scarred cheeks at the compliment. "Finding him shouldn't be too big of a problem. He is the true behind-the-scenes leader of the Akatsuki. Only a few members know of him as such, as he usually goes by the name Tobi and acts like an idiot. If we find just _one_ hideout, we'll know what to look for. But Akatsuki are very careful. Kuro Onyx is still following Kisame. If we are lucky, we will soon know the location of one of their bases and we might find the next relocation and the such. After we find the pattern, we will have them in the palms of our hands."

 **"But what if shark boy uses a bunshin to trick your bird and leaves a whole different way? What of he uses genjutsu or that Hidden Mist fog thing Kirigakure's ninja like doing?"**

"Kuro Onyx is no ordinary bird nor is he an ordinary kuchiyose." Itachi said confidently and with slight pride. "I implanted Shisui's left eye in his left eye socket and taught him how to use the basics of the Sharingan. Genjutsu and clones won't fool him. And Kisame won't be able to defeat him either way, since Kuto Onyx is an excellent fighter. I trained him myself." Yep, it was definitely pride in the other's tone now. Naruto shook his head in bemusement. His experience so far thought him one thing. Uchihas were freaking weird.

"So what's the plan once we find out where the hideout is?"

"Akatsuki is full of some of the most powerful, most skilled and most definitely the deadliest of shinobi I have met so far." The pale man said as he crossed his arms over his chest, a thoughtful look on his features. "One of the reasons Orochimaru joined them was because they have immortals there. One is _really_ immortal. You can literally chop his head off and he'll continue mouthing off at you. One is immortal because he has five hearts, but if you destroy those, he's dead. One turned himself into a puppet but he still has his human heart. Destroy that and he's done for. Problem is that he can transfer it into any of his hundred puppets."

"Kankuro sounds like a kid next to this guy." Naruto commented under his breath.

"And the final one, the supposed leader, has the Rinnegan and with it the ability to use dead bodies to make himself more bodies he controls as if they were his own." Itachi continued with a nod. "What is worrisome is his heritage."

 **"And what would that be?"** Kurama asked curiously as he pushed the two humans further into the apartment for them to sit down. He felt stupid, just standing in the entryway like that.

"His name is Uzumaki Nagato."

Kurama cursed and Naruto gasped. **"I see. So he just got some blood from one of you pricks at some point and gained the power."**

"That or he took someone's eyes." The Uchiha growled. "I'm guessing he robbed a grave or desecrated a body on the battlefield, because he had those eyes a lot longer than you would think. He and his two friends who founded the original Akatsuki were Jiraiya-sama's students."

"The war orphans," Naruto realized. "So I have a cousin or uncle or whatever somewhere out there?" The blond asked hopefully but Kurama busted his bubble of excitement.

 **"This man wants to kill you, Naruto. I hardly think he'll be happy to hear he has another family member alive."** The Kyuubi said, although he hated how Naruto deflated at his words. But the boy had to face reality. This Nagato was a danger to the both of them and Kurama wasn't going to let him take his Kit away.

"He is right, Naruto-sama. If it helps, think of him as Pein, as he calls himself, and not Uzumaki Nagato. You must be ready to face him should he ever attack you." The ANBU said sternly and the black and orange clad boy sighed sadly but nodded. "I know it hurts but you must take into account that he _will_ attack you eventually, and it will be with the intent to kill you. He will try to take Kurama-sama out of you and that will kill you."

"Kurama says my seal is different and that we _can't_ be separated." The blond pointed out and Kurama nodded.

"I don't truly understand your seal but the attempt of an extraction process might kill you. I never got the chance to fully and truly study the Uzumaki and their seals, but dealing with you and having known your mother, I can safely say that if nothing else, you Uzumaki are persistent and stubborn. Pein _will_ come after you and he _will_ try with all his might to get the Kyuubi. You need to be ready for him. And Sasuke will need to be ready, too, if he is to be your partner." Itachi studied his charge as Naruto took all of this in and nodded. "What has Jiraiya-sama taught you so far?"

Naruto couldn't help but grin proudly as he listed his accomplishments to his protector. "Ero-sennin taught me Yadama Henshin Bakuha, Bouseki Tate no Kaze, Futon: Diatoppa, Fuuton: Furyuu no Jutsu, Kaze Bakuhatsu and Kongo Fusa!"

Itachi's eyebrows shot to his hairline and his eyes widened the tiniest bit. "That's quite impressive. To learn all that ... and in such a short time ... Really, Naruto-sama, you did well." Naruto blushed at the praise while Kurama grinned proudly.

"I had help. While I was training with the Rasengan, Shizune-nee-chan taught me how to use Kage Bunshin for training and so I made like two hundred clones and I finished each technique in a few days time when Ero-sennin started teaching me. Kurama was also a great help, guiding me through it perhaps better than any explanation because he told me how the chakra should flow when I use wind, since he doesn't really do techniques the way humans do. The longest I needed to train with was Kongo Fusa, mostly because neither of us knew how to do that. We had to go deeper into Kurama's consciousness to see how Mito and Kaa-chan did it to even get an idea of it."

"Still an impressive feat, none the less." The Uchiha insisted. "I will have to teach Sasuke a few new things also or he's going to throw a silent fit that he's falling behind."

 **"Then you better teach him a lot of new things, because Tsunade and I taught him how to enhance his strength with chakra, Kushina style."** Kurama and Itachi exchanged a glance before a shiver ran down their entire bodies. Naruto cocked an eyebrow at them but neither offered an explanation.

"But wouldn't that be Tsunade style?" The man asked and the Kyuubi shook his head.

 **"Not with the way _I_ taught him."**

"I guess I need to teach Sasuke a few more fire jutsus and get Kakashi to do the same with lightning. In the meantime, we should see if Naruto-sama has any secondary element release tendencies." Itachi said with a sigh. "The more elements they control, the better it is for them. Orochimaru will definitely come after them."

 **"You should probably teach him how to use his Sharingan instead."** The fox suggested with a shrug as Naruto yawned and leaned against him, rubbing his eyes sleepily. **"I know damn well that Sharingan can do more than just read jutsus, see through illusions and control biju."**

Itachi arched a perfect black eyebrow at the biju, intrigued by his knowledge. "Yes, there are quite a few techniques only attributed to my clan's Kekkei Genkai. How would you know, though?"

Kurama snorted. **"We biju are connected more closely to your clans than you might think."** He said as he wrapped his tails around the half asleep blond. **"But I think that's a topic best talked about _after_ all the secrets of Konoha are out in the open."**

"Yes," the elder Uchiha said as he stood up to go into Naruto's room, returning a second later with his blanket and draping it over the slumbering tween. "And we can talk about this further in the morning. Naruto-sama is still tired from your trip and I have no doubt that it will be an interesting day tomorrow. You, too, should get some rest."

The fox just snorted again. **"I will sleep when I go back inside Naruto. It's you who is human, Uchiha. _You_ should sleep. You look like you haven't for a decade."**

Itachi went to respond when he felt Kuro Onyx calling to him. He signaled for his conversation partner to wait a moment while he opened Naruto's window and offered his outstretched right arm for his loyal bird to land on. Kuro Onyx fluttered down elegantly onto the pale arm and shuddered in a way that Kurama guessed it meant he was trying to relax his muscles. At least now he understood the crow's red eyes, he thought idly, only to be startled back to reality when they heard a knock on Naruto's front door, soon followed by Shizune's voice.

"ANBU Uchitachi-san, Tsunade-sama demands your presence tomorrow at sunrise on the seventh training ground. She wishes for you to be ready to fight." When he didn't respond, they heard the woman sigh. "Tsunade-sama tells me this is where I am most likely to find you and despite me not feeling your presence, I can tell Naruto-sama isn't alone." Silence again. "Just give me a confirmation you heard the message or else Tsunade-sama is going to skin me alive."

Kurama looked back to the raven haired man and went to implore him to humor her, but Uchitachi the ANBU was already speaking, his voice muffled and quite different from underneath the mask he wore.

"I heard. Tell Hokage-san that I will be there." Shizune seemed to sigh in relief before affirming that she heard and wishing them a good night.

 **"You should rest."** Kurama said a bit more authoritatively as as soon as she was far enough away, looking back at the man whose attention was now outside the closed ... and sealed? window, body tense, as if expecting an attack at any moment, Kuro Onyx sleeping on his shoulder. **"Especially if you're going to fight."**

"I slept last night," the ANBU replied curtly. "ANBU are trained to need far less sleep than even jonin."

The kitsune rolled his eyes. **"Sure, whatever, just sleep."**

"I cannot."

 **"Why the hell not? Insomnia? I can knock you out."** The frustrated biju growled out but his words didn't affect Itachi at all. Then Kurama realized that the Uchiha was no longer calm or relaxed, completely different as to when they were talking just a few minutes ago. It's as if he became a wholly different person as soon as he put on that mask. And he probably found it easier that way if he did. Which meant something bad was going to happen in the near future. Something that may have to do with his host. **"Uchiha? What's going on?"**

"Kuro Onyx followed Hoshigaki Kisame all these weeks. Kisame kept going random places and rested at random moments. Kuro Onyx just left him when Kisame came within walking distance of Konoha's walls." The fox tensed at this, especially when two red eyes locked with his own. "I fear he might be here for Naruto-sama again."


	76. Chapter 76

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

"And then Kakashi-sensei said he'll recommend me to Tsunade-sama for medical ninja training because of my gift with chakra control." Sakura finished telling her story with a yawn as Team 7, on Naruto's urging, made their way to the training ground 7 at damn 7 in the morning. They were using the provided time to catch up on the things they have been doing since Naruto left with Jiraiya to get the new Godaime Hokage, which included Sakura's training with Kakashi and how the silver haired man discovered Sakura was very similar to his sensei's wife and his sensei's sensei's kunoichi teammate.

Sasuke and Naruto had been quite surprised when they saw Sakura's new ninja appearance. She still wore red, but this time it was a red top with the same design as her usual dress used to be. She wore a pink apron like skirt that matched her hair, under which she still had her black bike shorts to hide her modesty should her skirt ride up on a mission. She seemed to be carrying a pair of black gloves everywhere she went these days, ever since she started her chakra enhanced strength training. If her stories were to be believed, both she and Naruto will be rivals in this category, since the Uzumaki naturally had this ability while it was more often shown in the female population than among men. She also had pink elbow protectors and knee high black boots with the bottom part still styled like ninja footwear.

In the time that Kakashi trained her, Sakura said she greatly improved her skills in taijutsu, managing a move called Mankai: Okasho, something that sent shivers through the Kyuubi inside Naruto, and having started her first real ninjutsu training. Apparently, her element was earth although she was good with water, too. With her now finally taking her training seriously, Team 7 had all five elemental nature releases on board, much to all three of their's excitement. Kakashi taught her only one jutsu, though, saying she would be far better off in Tsunade's care than his own. The jutsu he taught her was Doton: Doryuheki, rather practical if she were to become a medical ninja because she could hide her patients while treating them. She still had a long way to go but Sasuke and Naruto were willing to wait for her to catch up, much to her delight.

Sakura wasn't the only one who changed her appearance. Sasuke, too, looked different. He now wore dark tan pants with bandages wrapped around his ankles, making them puff up a bit at the ends and resembling an ANBU uniformed pants. For a top, he wore an old style kimono-like top the same color his old shirt was with the Uchiha fan on the back. On his wrists were two protectors, one of which had a summoning seal placed on it to allow Sasuke to have an unlimited amount of shuriken on standby, something that was really useful for a shurikenjutsu user like him. Another now constant part of his attire was the Kusanagi sword strapped to lay horizontally at his lower back, within easy reach of his left hand. Sakura and Naruto had stared at him for a long moment before Sasuke had snapped at them. If Kurama was to be believed, the kimono he now wore must have been his father's, because Fugaku used to wear those his whole life. It looked good on him, but the other two just weren't used to it.

Still, this was a new start for Team 7. And just like any new start, this one brought many changes, too. For starters, there were no more secrets between them. Naruto and Sasuke had told Sakura the whole story after a few hours of just chasing each other through the halls and around the grounds of the Uchiha property. She was shocked, of course, when she realized just how much her teammates and closest friends - _brothers_ \- had suffered and how little of it she had really noticed. She didn't know quite how to react to the stories of Kurama and Itachi - even less so to the truth behind Naruto's heritage - but she offered them support and promised she will never judge them based off of ehat she just heard from them. In turn, she revealed the fact that she was no longer in love with Sasuke, much to said boy's confusion and relief. She didn't offer up any explanation so they left it at that. It was still hell of a lot better than it had been before the whole mess that had begun all the way back during their mission in the Land of the Waves.

"That's awesome, Sakura-chan!" Naruto congratulated her excitedly while Sasuke just gave one of his 'Hn's with a nod of his head. "I'm sure Tsunade-baa-chan will be delighted to have such a smart student like you!" Sakura beamed at her friends before a frown overtook her pretty features.

"Anyway, Naruto ... Just why the hell are we out here at this godforsaken hour?" The kunoichi asked in bemusement as the training grounds - a huge clearing with a couple of big rocks, lined by trees on one side and bordered by a small stream on the other - came into view. "It's really too early for all of this."

Sasuke had to agree. Naruto had arrived at his house an hour ago and demanded of Sasuke to wake up and get dressed while he ran off to get Sakura. When he arrived at their pink haired friend's house, she was trying to pummel Naruto into the ground - which was cracking under his feet - but the blond, for the first time, was defending himself from Sakura's fit of rage at being woken up at this unholy hour. Well, for them at least. They knew Kakashi was always three hours late so they always made dure to be late by two hours themselves so they'd wait only an hour. Which meant, after their first time, Team 7 never met before 9 each morning. The sudden need for this early wake up call escaped even the genius' understanding, but Naruto was just being Naruto; you can expect the unexpected snd still be damn surprised by the blond.

Said blond's grin could have broken off his face and ran off on it's own with how big it was. "Well, you know how I said Uchitachi-nii-chan is my guardian and all?" The other two genin nodded. "See, he stopped by my apartment last night and Shizune-nee-chan came during a serious talk with a message from Tsunade-baa-chan, demanding for him to meet her here at dawn. I saw no need to come at dawn but I figured whatever it was, it should be over soon."

"Do you know why Hokage-sama would call him here?" Sakura couldn't help but ask.

The orange loving genin shrugged. "No idea. I only know she told him to be prepared for a fight and I wanted to see him in action if this is what Kurama thinks it is."

"And what does Kurama think it is?" It was Sasuke who questioned this time, intrigued despite himself. After all, Uchitachi was his teacher as much as Kakashi was. He was as curious about one masked man as he was with the other. But at least he'd seen some of what Kakashi could do while Uchitachi mostly remained a mystery.

"He says he thinks the old hag is going to test out his skills, since she's one of my only remaining relatives and she likes me." The vessel relayed his inhabitant's words to his friends and the two thought about it before nodding in understanding. After all, even if Tsunade had no affections towards her somewhat nephew or whatever they were, she, as Hokage, would have to make sure the main protector of the village's Jinchuuriki was strong enough to actually _protect_ said Jinchuuriki. If Uchitachi is found lacking, someone else will have to replace him lest they risk losing Naruto to the Akatsuki, making them that much stronger. "Oh, there they are! Uchitachi-nii-chan! Ohayo!" The blond yelled as he waved up ahead.

And indeed, there he was, the Kitsune masked ANBU, standing at the edges of the training grounds and observing as Kuro Onyx literally humiliated some poor chuunin while everyone else watched and ft sorry for said chuunin. Uchitachi looked up and over his shoulder at the approaching genin and smiled behind his mask as he nodded to them in greeting. Sasuke returned it the same way while Sakura gave a small wave, all three of their eyes locked on the fight as the bird finished up it's fifth pair of opponents since this whole thing started.

As Tsunade had instructed, a well rested (Kurama had ended up really knocking him out last night) Itachi dressed up in his ANBU uniform and his ever loyal crow, Kuro Onyx arrived at the training grounds 7 at dawn, just as other ninja of chuunin and higher up ranks started gathering. Not five minutes later, Shizune arrived with her mistress and Tonton, the cute little pig belonging to the female Sannin. Tsunade then made the purpose of this gathering very clear for them all: they were here to indeed test Uchitachi's skills, with the added condition of him revealing his identity to her if he loses and Tsunade having to sign the scroll Yondaime and Sandaime have signed before her if he passes. The Uchiha was very much displeased with there being such conditions - which he politely made very clear to the busty blond - but agreeing none the less, _if_ they can first defeat Kuro Onyx. As expected, a few scuffed at the thought of fighting a bird and gladly took up the challenge, though Itachi bets they now regretted that decision after Kuro Onyx showed off all the skills his master taught him. After two more groups were defeated by the crow, the Senju demanded from him to take this seriously, and Itachi replied that he was already doing that.

"If these people cannot even defeat my crow, they are not suited to take over my position as Naruto-sama's guardian," he had explained. And it was the truth. For all how well trained Kuro Onyx was, even he couldn't really fight more than maybe two jonin or a jonin and a chuunin. He was still a bird before he was a fighter or the half kuchiyose Itachi had turned him into. He had his limits. But if they can't beat Kuro Onyx, they sure as hell won't be able to beat Itachi.

And that's how they found themselves here, now, these guys still only fighting Kuro Onyx while Itachi watched in boredom. That is, it had been boring until his charge and his otouto had arrived.

"Naruto-sama, what are you doing here so early?"

"I knew you were gonna fight so I wanted to see how it was going." He grinned up at the elder Uchihe before his eyes strayed back to the now once again victorious bird. "You weren't kidding when you said he's good."

"No, I was not." Itachi agreed as Kuro Onyx flew over to him and landed on his shoulder, nuzzling up close to him. "But it would seem he has grown tired. I guess I will have to take the rest of this test alone." The ash haired man said with a sigh as Kuro Onyx jumped from his shoulder and landed on his young master's hair, much to the raven haired genin's displeasure. He was not a _nest_ damn it! He glared at the snickering Naruto and the giggling Sakura but they all grew serious when Uchitachi stepped into the clearing that has been designated as the battle ground for the test.

Tsunade arched a blond brow. "You finally feel like fighting?"

Uchitachi made no indication her remark had any effect on him. "It would seem my companion has grown slightly tired. But, then again, he _has_ been tailing one of the Akatsuki the past few weeks nonstop. Even kuchiyose have their limits. I will have no choice but to relieve him of these further fights, so please present me a challenge."

"I will gladly test your youthful fighting spirit!" Gai exclaimed as he eagerly stepped forward. None of the other chuunin made to protest. They were all indignant for their comrades of their level for being defeated by a mere bird and they would gladly watch Gai possibly humiliatingly easily defeat the ANBU. After all, he competed often enough with Hatake Kakashi for him to possibly do it.

Itachi just nodded to show his acceptance and Gai immediately fell into almost the same stance Lee uses in his fights. The three genin watched on curiously as Uchitachi drew his sword and made two lines in the ground, an X mark, before putting it away. Tsunade observed the two fighters before yelling a loud "Start!"

And the fight was on.

Gai was quite a bit faster than Lee, this Team 7 learned when the jonin rushed at the ANBU. But Uchitachi was ready for him and every kick Gai tried to deliver, the masked shinobi easily deflexted. The ANBU wasn't even _trying_ to hit back. Gai moved forward with great speed and was suddenly flung back, landing a few feet away. He and everyone else looked at Uchitachi, only to see him calmly bringing his left foot down from where he had slammed it into Gai's chest to push the older man away. Gai got back to his feet and took off the weights hidden beneath his orange leg warmers, making the watching crowd gasp in shock. Gai grinned at his opponent and the sun glinted off of his overly white teeth before moving almost like a blur at the Uchiha, only to further stun everyone when he was thrown back with a single punch again. Uchitachi never even moved off of the X he made in the ground. He only jumped up when the taijutsu user tried to attack him again, landing deftly in a crouch and sweeping Gai's feet from under him.

But Gai wasn't giving up and he wrapped his feet around Uchitachi's right leg, trying to topple him down. Itachi nearly lost his balance but he kicked himself off of the ground and landed on his hands, a palm on either side of the Green Beast's hips. Frowning under his mask, the genius suddenly tugged harshly with his trapped leg and Gai let out a startled yelp when he went sliding underneath Uchitachi, the man keeping himself firmly in place by channeling chakra into his hands, until he was a foot away from the X. Uchitachi calmly lowered himself back into his space and spun around just in time to stop a leg to the gut. Gai sprang to his feet and started running around Uchitachi, hoping his speed would be enough for the man to lose sight of him as he threw in a few random attacks. Of course, he didn't know he was fighting Sharingan no Itachi. If he did, he wouldn't be trying something so fruitless.

Gai came attack after attack at Itachi, sometimes barely being able to graze the Uchiha, other times oh so _close_ to landing a good hit, but the genius was more than holding his own. So Gai decided to use a different approach, hoping it would be enough. And when he noticed the green wearing ninja getting ready to perform the Lotus, Uchitachi decided enough was enough and took out several kunai. Before anyone knew it, Itachi was throwing the knifes in all directions, most of them immediately hitting each other and redirecting their paths, others hitting already hit kunai to send them all back into one direction, which just so happened to be heading towards Gai's head, handle first. After a complex and weird formation change and redirection, three kunai hit Gai from the back, on his temple and on his forehead, causing the stunned jonin to fall on his ass in surprise. He looked up at the sound of two shuriken sailing towards him and they all closed their eyes, not wanting to see him die like that, only to open them at the sound of metal clinking against metal.

They all looked up at what had happened, only to find that Gai now had a new unplanned for choker of ninja wire with two shuriken at the front like two dog tags. Sasuke quickly understood what had happened. Uchitachi had attached wire to the two shuriken and had directed them in such a way that they will rid themselves of their energy and momentum when they hit each other after encircling Gai's neck, effectively immobilizing him since Uchitachi still held the strings of his shuriken. If here an enemy, Gai would be very dead now. And as the higher ranking ninja slowly understood this, they gawked at the unknown ANBU.

Tsunade just rubbed her temple. If this were to continue like this, she'll never learn who Uchitachi was, and it was something she _must_ know, not as Hokage, but as someone who cared and worried about Naruto. She needed to know just _whom_ she was entrusting him to. She would have gladly fought the man herself but that could get Uchitachi labeled as a traitor since she was going to be the Godaime Hokage as of this afternoon. That would just make things more difficult. The man would continue to work from the shadows at a time when she would have liked him glued to Naruto the most. And this was as far as forcing him as she could go without stepping all over _law_ the Sandaime made to protect him. She had wanted to pair him up against Jiraiya but as soon as the pervert heard of it, he disappeared from her new office as if hell hounds were chasing him. She didn't understand what that was all about but she planned on interrogating her old teammate later. Now, she needed to see who can fight Uchitachi and possible win.

As if answering her wishes, Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke just as Uchitachi was releasing Gai from his pickle. "Tsunade-sama, gomen. I'm a bit late because I saw this dolphin-"

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto automatically yelled at their sensei when they registered it was him. The silver haired man looked at them in clear confusion, not expecting his team to be here.

"Eh? What is going on here exactly?" The Sharingan user asked in bewilderment. He then caught sight of Gai getting back to his feet while promising to become stronger so he can defeat the ANBU the next time they fight. It was a promise usually reserved for him, which left him even more confused.

"Tsunade-sama called us here to test Uchitachi's skills, Kakashi-senpai," a masked brunet answered as the slightly shorter and younger ANBU made his way towards Kakashi. The man removed his mask, revealing a gentle looking face with dark eyes looking up at Kakashi with familiarity and gentleness that could only exist between extremely close friends and comrades.

Kakashi smiled at the younger man from behind his mask. "Tenzou, how's life been treating you for the past couple of yours without me there to guide you?" Sasuke's head snapped up when he heard the vaguely familiar name.

 _'So this is the guy Uhcitachi mentioned?'_

The man, Tenzou, snorted. "A lot better, actually. No annoying senpais who always made things more complicated than they had to be. No perverted jokes and books. No irritating giggles. No teasing. No ordering around. Just perfect."

Kakashi pouted at this, crossing his arms across his chest and humping as he looked away childishly from the ANBU. ''That's mean. See if I ever call you my most trusted subordinate ever.''

Tenzou looked a bit hurt by that but when Kakashi sent him a playful sideways glance, he relaxed when it became clear to him that the older man was only joking. He was _teasing_ him again. _'Well, two can play that game...'_ ''But I always thought Itachi was your _most trusted_ subordinate?'' The way he said it was strange and implied something not meant to be shared with others.

Now it was Naruto's head that snapped up and Kuro Onyx on Sasuke's head was suddenly tense at the mention of his master's name. Kakashi stiffened while Gai and Uchitachi looked towards their group, Itachi frowning behind his mask.

Kakashi was glaring at the younger man as he replied. ''Tenzou, if you don't want me to give you wedgies again you will never mention _that_ time ever again.''

''It's not my fault he tripped you up.'' The brunet answered with a shrug and a smug little smirk. Uchitachi remembered said time he and his senpai had been sparring and repressed the urge to snort. Really, the trick Kakashi fell for was not something a shinobi of his rank should ever fall for. He really had to try not to laugh when Kakashi made good on his promise and tried to give the other man a wedgie, only to be stopped by Tsunade's voice.

''Kakashi, I want you to spar against Uchitachi.'' All humor left Kakashi when he heard this and he looked over to where the raven haired ANBU was standing. Their eyes locked through the eye holes on Itachi's mask and the Hatake froze for a second. Then he let go of Tenzou and came up to stand a foot away from the crow user. Everything went hush and they pushed closer to see what was going to happen, Gai quickly moving off of the battleground. There was a strange tension in the air as they stared each other down.

Kakashi moved his hand up to uncover his left eye, revealing the Sharingan eye he was gifted by his friend. Itachi removed his Kusanagi and stabbed the ground between himself and the silver haired man. He then withdrew Totsuka and stabbed it in front of himself. Kakashi took up the Kusanagi and wighted it out to get a feel of th katana before stabbing it into the ground in front of himself.

''Jutsu?'' The older man asked.

''No limits.'' Itachi replied.

''Time limit? Or first clear hit?''

''Hit.'' Kakashi nodded and they took a step back from their swords. By now, everyone had migrated to the second or third row trees so they wouldn't get in the way should the two geniuses move towards them.

''You know, I have been waiting for this for a while now.'' The perverted one said as they continued to study each other's movements. ''Ever since you came to our group that day, I have been curious about you. I have had the feeling it was not my first time talking to you.'' Itachi said nothing, waiting for Kakashi to confirm what he had been suspecting since the whole Kisame and Clone thing. ''The more time I spent in your presence, the more you seemed familiar from a time long gone. But you made a slip up that I couldn't ignore, which made what happened those few weeks ago suddenly come into the light. I realized there was a lot more to everything that's happening than we can see. But you were always able to see the underneath under the underneath beneath the underneath. Your comment about secrets having a time to be revealed ... it makes sense. So I will confirm, on this day, whether who I think you are is one of those hidden truths or if I was wrong.''

''You are playing a dangerous game. Kakashi-san.'' The older Uhciha brother warned gravely. ''The truths I have kept hidden and the secrets I have protected ... They are not something you can so easily reveal. The time is drawing near when I will _have_ to inform the right people about all that is going on. But that time is not yet here.''

''I had no plans of revealing any of the secrets.'' The other reassured. ''Rather, I wanted to see if I was right. And if you might need assistance.''

''Hn,'' Naruto sweat dropped at such an Uchiha answer but that's when Tsunade, who was getting frustrated and impatient, stepped in.

''Are you ready?'' The men nodded, their hands twitching with how tense they were and how ready they were for the first exchange of blows. Tsunade nodded at them as well and brought her her hand up. She slashed it downwards with a yell of ''START!''

And the two fighters sprang to action.


	77. Chapter 77

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

''Are you ready?'' The men nodded, their hands twitching with how tense they were and how ready they were for the first exchange of blows. Tsunade nodded at them as well and brought her her hand up. She slashed it downwards with a yell of ''START!''

And the two fighters sprang to action.

They both made it to their swords at the same time and they both moved in for the first clang of steel against steel, but it was Itachi on the offensive. Kakashi cursed under his breath when the parry of attacks were almost enough to send him back a few feet. Almost. Kakashi was a damn good fighter with a katana, too, since he had been an ANBU for quite a few years. He used to fight like this every day, but then he became a sensei. It's been too long since he had last fought an opponent this strong.

The silver haired man saw an opening on Itachi's left defense and made a move to kick him there with his right leg, but Itachi jumped back and this time, it was Kakashi who was attacking, slashing and stabbing with the katana while the younger dodged with a grace that was more suited in a dancer than in a fighter. Then Uchitachi lifted Totsuka and blocked the Kusanai's descent, stopping the blade mere inches from his face. What surprised Kakashi was when the younger man let go with his right hand and still easily held the swords in place as he reached for his weapons pouch, grabbing hold of a couple of kunai. Seeing this, Kakashi pulled back and jumped just as Itachi threw them. He brought up the sword to fling them away, but by the time he focused back on Uchitachi, the man had finished forming a string of hand seals.

''Katon: Gokayo o Jutsu!'' A large fireball flew towards Kakashi at great speed and the Copy Ninja quickly made hand seals of his own.

''Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!'' The water from the stream rose up and quickly flew at the approaching fireball, blocking its path towards Kakashi. Steam rose all around the clearing and by the time anyone could see, Uchitachi was no where to be seen. Kakashi looked around frantically, not wanting to lose so easily. He grunted when a blade was placed at his throat in a move similar to how he had snuck up on Zabuza.

''Release the Mizu Bunshin, Kakashi-san. I am not stupid.'' The raven haired man said and the Kakashi he was holding at knife point turned into water and fell to the ground while the real Kakashi appeared behind the young man. The crowd was staring in awe at such an intense fight from the very start.

''Nor am I blind.'' Kakashi said as the Itachi before him started dispersing into a dozen crows. ''I always found Karasu Bunshin fascinating. Not everyone can do it, not even with a contract with crows.'' The Karasu Bunshin reformed a few feet away, facing Kakashi again. ''And when someone does master it, the clones are very hard to defeat. They always keep reforming.''

Two more Uhcitachi's appeared beside the Karasu Bunshin. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and saw one was a Kage Bunshin while the other was a Mizu Bunshin. Uchitachi wasn't even bothering to show himself to Kakashi and the older man realized it. A flicker of light from across the clearing had him looking that way and he smirked when he saw wire. The clones, as impressive as they were for showing off, were distractions. Uchitachi was setting a trap.

Not a second later, while Kakashi was still distrustfully staring at the cones, Uchitachi sprang from the forest behind him, silent as death and just as swift, stabbing Kakashi through and revealing that he was only a Kage Bunshin himself. The real Kakashi appeared from behind the clones and stabbed them all with the Chidori, the crows flying over to the Uchiha and wrapping around him. Kakashi ran at the man and was about to swing his sword when the Bunshin Daibakuha flung him back as the clone exploded. Kakashi landed just a foot away from where Itachi had set up his trap and said man jumped out of the trees, pulling a string behind himself. Before Kakashi could react, the string snapped and several other wires snapped into place, wrapping around his left arm, his right hand and around his waist.

Kakashi twisted the Kusanagi in his hand so it cut his arm free and he brought the sword up just in time to block the incoming shuriken. The gathered ninja could only watch on as Kakashi swiftly freed himself and moved to attack the ANBU, the two becoming blurs as they fought across the field. There was not a moments pause in the battle, it never became dull to watch as the two geniuses tried to outwit each other. It was pretty hard, since Kakashi and Itachi had once fought side by side and both have learned quite a few tricks from each other and from Minato. It looked as though it could go on forever, but Kakashi was at a great disadvantage by using his Sharingan eye all this time. He was tiring out yet Itachi seemed to be ale to go on like this all day long and then some.

And Itachi knew this, so he used the smallest of openings Kakashi usually wouldn't make the mistake of allowing to exist and dropped into a low crouch and whipped his leg up, catching Kakashi in the chin, making him stumble a bit. Not letting this opportunity to end all of this slip by, Itachi spun on his hands like a break-dancer and extended his free leg out, sweeping Kakashi's feet from under him. Kakashi didn't go down without a fight and managed to deliver a punch to Itachi's thigh but the Uchiha didn't react to it and instead just pounced, pinning Kakashi's hands to his side with his thighs as he intertwined their legs so the older man couldn't buck up under him and dislodge him from his perch. The long haired shinobi straddled his once captain's waste and leaned over him while Totsuka rested a millimeter away from the older one's neck. Had he not been wearing his mask, it would have been nicking skin and probably sealing the jonin inside one of his jars by now. Kakashi fell still and made sure to regulate his breathing and swallowing so that it was shallow enough for the sword not to cut him.

He looked up at his captor and was met with red eyes flashing from behind the mask as long hair cascaded to hide the unique eyes from the watching crowd. He felt himself grin despite his loss. He had been right, after all. And if he had known who Uchitachi really was, as he had, he had known he stood almost no chance against him. Uchiha Itachi was too careful in fights for Kakashi to so easily defeat him. He'd have to seriously wear him out if he wanted to get past his guard.

''Looks like I was right.'' He chirped happily and a bit smugly. Itachi just snorted at his senpai.

''Looks like I tripped you up. Again.'' That wiped the grin off and Kakashi pouted at his once subordinate. Itachi just shook his head and stood up, reaching a hand down to help the jonin up as well. The crowd was still a bit too stunned to react but when Naruto started cheering for the amazing, if brief, duel, everyone else soon followed suit with clapping and some congratulatory sounds. ''Not a word about my identity. To anyone.''

Kakashi nodded seriously. ''I already said I had no plans of revealing your secrets to anyone. But when will you tell Sasuke? He deserves to know.''

''I need my identity to stay at an absolute need to know basis because it is currently the only thing that Orochimaru doesn't know about Konoha. He doesn't have a contingency against my presence as who I really am but he does have for Uchitachi because I was forced to interfere when Sandaime-sama refused to. You know this, you were there all three times." Kakashi nodded seriously and studied his once subordinate throughly.

"What are your plans?" The silver haired man asked as he covered up his eye to keep himself from unnecessarily using it and further draining himself. "I know you too well for you to tell me you don't have any. You probably have a plan, a contingency for every possible scenario that might occur from this point on."

"Indeed I have." When the younger didn't elaborate, the jonin continued his questioning.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me?" He got the distinct feeling Itachi was arching an eyebrow at him from behind his mask and Kakashi rolled his eye. "I now know what seemed wrong to me about the massacre. I know you've been protecting Naruto and Sasuke for years. I know Sandaime-sama was in on this. I know that Minato-sensei probably requested it. I know you know more about the secret affairs of all of Konoha than even those who are actually involved. I know you know about Akatsuki and Orochimaru. I _know_ you must have a plan. And I know you could always use some extra help. So tell me how I can help."

"Kakashi-san, the only way you can help right now is to train your team some more and look out for them." Itachi said gravely. "Kuro Onyx returned last night with news that Kisame is heading this way. He may come after Naruto-sama again. Watch over him while I try to fish him out." Kakashi sniggered like a school boy and the Uchiha rolled his eyes. "Real mature, shaichou. Real mature."

"You can't deny that it _was_ funny. Or should I say ... _punny_?" Some more sniggers followed and the more mature of the two shook his head, grateful for his mask that was hiding his own twitching lips in an attempt to suppress laughter. The Hatake suddenly sobered up. "So Akatsuki is making a move. But what of Orochimaru? I'm sure he knows his Clone is dead and I'm also just as sure that he won't give up on Sasuke so easily."

"No, he won't." Uchitachi agreed. "Sasuke is his only defense against me. If he has Sasuke, whom he _knows_ I won't kill, he thinks he has me. However, Naruto-sama comes in real handy here. Orochimaru tried killing him right before Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke won't be going to him anytime soon, if ever. Especially since he now knows the truth. That, unfortunately, will make that snake more aggressive, primarily towards Naruto-sama and then towards Sasuke. Which is why I said that you need to train them and look after them while I try to find Hoshigaki and at least chase him away."

"I understand." The former ANBU captain said with a nod of his head. The look in his visible eye told Itachi he wasn't exactly ecstatic with not being able to do more but he was willing to for once be the one receiving orders from his former subordinate. And Itachi was grateful for that. Kakashi wasn't arrogant but he had a healthy dose of pride, enough to make up for the more humble, if a bit more direct in his approach of things, elder Uchiha. "Anything in particular you'd want me to teach them?"

"For Sasuke, that will be genjutsu. And help him shape the Chidori. I know you tried it, but didn't succeed. I think Sasuke will. Try it. Sakura-san, I want you to mostly leave up to Tsunade-sama, as you planned. They'll need a medic nin soon enough, I am sure. But teach her a few more jutsus that are involving her elemental releases." Kakashi nodded along, waiting for the final instructions. "As for Naruto-sama, I want you to help him take the Rasengan to the next level."

Kakashi's eye widened to the size of saucers and he gaped at the younger, over demanding it would seem, genius. "But the Rasengan is already an S-rank jutsu-"

"Yes, but only due to the chakra manipulation and the control needed to keep up the stream of chakra long enough for the sphere to form." Itachi waved the other's protests off as he took the Kusanagi back and sheathed it against his back, the Sword of Totsuka soon following and almost completely hiding the other blade from prying eyes. "However, that is pure chakra. Help Naruto-sama channel his Wind natured chakra into it and make a whole new technique. He'll have help from the inside, I am sure." Here, the younger looked towards where Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were excitedly discussing the fight they had just witnessed, his charge gesticulating wildly and his otouto snorting or explaining something or the other every now and then while the kunoichi discussed the strategy of it. He relaxed for a second when he saw his two important people so happy but his defenses shot up when a vaguely familiar chakra reached his senses and he tensed up again. Kakashi noticed the change but didn't get a chance to say anything. "I must cut this short, Kakashi-san. I have to speak with Tsunade-sama and have her sign something for me so I will make myself blunt. You asked what you could do, I gave you a part of my plan to fulfill in my stead. If you have to, ask Tenzou for help. In fact, I'll suggest it to Tsunade-sama. Just get it done. Kuro Onyx will alert you if anything should happen to me or if any danger is getting too close. He is your backup. And now," the ANBU turned around so his back was facing towards the silver haired man. "I must speak with Hokage-san before I go shark hunting."

And before Kakashi could respond or protest, Uchitachi was already almost at Tsunade's side. Kakashi blinked in confusion as suddenly, Itachi made a few hand seals and an earth dome hid the two from sight, making many a ninja tense for a fight but they dared not attack while the new Hokage might be held hostage. A minute later, the dome disappeared and Uchitachi was walking away while sealing a scroll before pocketing it away while a stunned Tsunade stared after him with another, newer looking half rolled up scroll in her hand. She snapped out of it when Itachi disappeared in a swirl of flames and quickly rolled the scroll back up again before sealing it. Kakashi wondered just what was in those scrolls but figured Itachi wouldn't tell him yet and Tsunade was not going to say anything to anyone about it, if the way she clenched the scroll was anything to go by. The jonin wondered why his life had to be complicated and when it had become so.

He figured it was the day Minato-sensei became his teacher.

"You lost," Tenzou observed, slightly startling the silver haired man out of his thoughts. The taller if the two looked at the younger man, only to see he was staring at the scroll in Tsunade's hand with acute interest.

"So I did."

"You were tripped up." Tenzou looked up briefly at Kakashi and smirked at him amusedly. "Again. This Uch _itachi_ -kun sure is an ... _exceptionally_ strong shinobi." Kakashi stared at his companion, wondering why Tenzou had puzzled it out so much faster than he had. "It was as if he could _predict_ your movements and _see_ through your clones."

"I get it, Tenzou. You recognized him." The older said a bit snappily, not liking how the other was gloating. Even Kakashi couldn't always keep his cool. Somehow, it always happened around those two subordinates of his. Or former subordinates, if he was telling the truth. "How?"

"I think he's the only one who you ever fought with such intensity, senpai." The ANBU said with a shrug of his shoulders. "And he's the only one you ever trained with or sparred with using a katana. And you rarely use the Chidori outside of missions. And then there's the bird." Kakashi gave him a blank stare. Tenzou arched a surprised eyebrow. "What? Didn't you recognize it? It always hung around him. Well, at least as long as I knew him." And now the older man felt like face palming at his own stupidity. Great, just great. The one thing that really _was_ a constant with Itachi had always been his trusty crow. Kakashi had been around Uchitachi, although not continually, for half a year by now and he had never thought to question Kuro Onyx. _'And they call me a genius.'_

''You mustn't tell anyone.''

''I figured there was a lot more to this than met the eye.'' The brunet said conversationally and Kakashi repressed a groan. Great, now he'll have to explain it all to Tenzou, too. Then again, he'd probably have to anyway, since Itachi had just put the two of them back together. ''I'm also guessing he has a plan that may or mat not involve us.''

''Yeah, doing the impossible.'' The masked man said with a shake of his head as he started walking towards his students. ''Come one. I want you to meet my first genin team. You'll be helping me train them. We got to teach Naruto how to upgrade the Rasengan and Sasuke how to better shape the Chidori.''

He heard a sigh behind him. ''Gods, I hate him sometimes.''

Kakashi snorted. Yeah, he really hated Itachi sometimes, too.


	78. Chapter 78

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

Itachi was quick to leave the village walls as soon as he had a little chat with Tsunade away from prying eyes. He could now clearly feel the chakra signature from before and it was putting him on edge, preparing him for battle and he quickly took out his Kusanagi, getting ready for any possible sneak attacks. Not that it was possible. Itachi knew he had extraordinary sensory skills, a great and very useful side effect to his immense chakra control. If Kisame was hoping for a sneak attack, he's got another thing coming.

But when he got near the chakra signature, it stopped moving altogether, prompting the Kitsune masked man to also come to a stop. _'Odd. Why would he stop? Unless he sensed me?'_ But that was also hard to believe. When he wanted to, Itachi could dull his chakra signature to the point that not even Minato-sama, a clear sensory type, nor Kushina-hime, with her Kyuubi enhanced senses, could sense him. Naruto-sama seemed to be able to faintly sense his presence but Itachi suspected it had to do with his extremely strong bond to Kurama-sama. Kurama-sama himself can sense him, but he is a condensed super mass of chakra. Sensing chakra was like breathing for him. The only way anyone else could sense him would be if they mastered Sage Mode. _'Or does it have to do with his sword, the Samehada? Or maybe it's his massive chakra that allows him to at least get the barest hint of my presence.'_ The Uchiha mused as he carefully formed a Karasu Bunshin and the two of them separated, he going right and the clone heading left.

This allowed him to approach the spot he felt Kisame in fairly easily. The Karasu Bunshin wasn't like any other clone. It required little to no chakra to be made and as such, it almost had no chakra signature clinging to it like other techniques do. It had been able to sneak close enough up to the chakra signature that it could show Itachi the image of a Samehada lying against a tree with no Kisame in sight. Yet the chakra coming off of it was definitely the shark man's and Itachi cursed for not sending a shadow clone so he could look at it through it's Sharingan eyes.

"I knew you'd come," a voice said in the raven haired man's ear, deep and rumbling with a foreign accent to it, making Itachi tense. "ANBU-san."

Said ANBU formed impossibly quick hand seals and melted into the tree, surprising the man behind him. The blue guy whirled around just as Itachi reappeared from the part of the thick branch behind him and made a swing at his midsection, forcing the missing nin to jump up out of the way since if he ducked, his head would be cut off due to his hight. While he was in the air, he swung his leg around at Itachi's head, the Uchiha bringing up his arms to block the kick that sent him reeling off the branch. Kisame watched as the Uchiha suddenly burst into a flock of crows mid air and started reforming on the ground a second or two later, realizing that the real Uchitachi had used substitution with his Karasu Bunshin and that he had never landed a hit.

"As expected of you, ANBU-san." The Kiri shinobi said approvingly. "This wouldn't have been fun if you weren't serious." But before he could say anymore, several fireballs flew at him from his right and Kisame dropped to the ground, only to be almost gutted by the clone.

"Katon: Gokakyo no Jutsu!" He looked up just in time to see Uchitachi overhead before the giant fireball descended on him. Making quick hand seals, Kisame looked up.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" The dragon was much bigger than the dragon Kakashi had managed, so it made through the fireball and rushed towards the Uchiha. Itachi had seen this and had dropped to the ground, the dragon following close behind him. In his drop, the younger ninja had been making seals so as son as his hands touched the ground, his jutsu was ready.

"Doton: Doryuheki." A wall of earth rose from the ground and the water dragon slammed into it full force, but earth was stronger than water and quickly absorbed most of the liquid. But while his jutsu was stopped, Kisame wasn't worried as he picked up his wrapped up sword and lunged at the wall, his sword eating up the chakra and making it crumble, allowing him to break through. Only to be met with a barrage of Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu with shurikens and kunai as an afterthought. The blue man glared as he swept them all aside, only to stumble as the Karasu Bunshin - which he only then learned wasn't the real thing - lunged at him, but Samehada drained the chakra from the clone and the crows almost poked his eyes out when they dispersed.

He nearly fell down when the Kusanagi met Samehada, Itachi having gotten in close and pressing hard against his opponent. He could sdnse it now, he could _see_ Kisame's chakra returning to him from within Samehada. The Akatsuki had transfered most of his enormous chakra reserves into his sword, leaving behind enough for one, maybe two jutsus so he could defend himself when he made his presence known while he allowed the Samehada to give off his own chakra signature and try to fool Itachi's senses. _'So he_ had _sensed me after all.'_ The Uchiha thought as Kisame pushed him away with one shove of his sword against his. The smaller man easily landed and was more than prepared for the attack Kisame was in the middle of lunging at him.

Itachi had to admit Kisame was good with a sword. Then again, he was one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist and his weapon was the infamous Samehada. He was in the Akatauki, his Clone's partner, even. He _had_ to be good. Kisame was strong and skilled and surprisingly fast for someone his size. If it were a match of nothing else but strength, Itachi would have been at a great disadvantage, since he'd have to channel chakra into his muscles to be able to match him. If it was just speed, then Kisame would be needing to do that in order to keep up with Itachi's speed. Since it was a combination of agility, speed, strength and skill, they were pretty evenly matched. Samehada had a further reach but Kusanagi was lighter, smaller and Uchitachi could easily get in real up close and personal, close enough to cut anything he wanted if Kisame didn't make a move to get him away.

On one such occasion, Kisame managed to flung Itachi back until his back hit the bark of a strong and thick tree hard enough that it would have broken had it been just a bit weaker and the blue man put his sword down in order to make a short sequence of hand seals. "Suiton: Teppodama!" But Itachi had seen him and copied the movements, the two balls of water meeting and splashing water everywhere. Kisame did the same hand seals again but Itachi had other plans. "Teppodama!"

"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" An intense wave of heat evaporated the big water ball with little difficulty, surprising Kisame when it caused steam to fill the air. It was thick enough to be mistaken for his village's signature technique but he could sense that this mist wasn't laden with chakra. However, that didn't really matter since it did the job well enough. Kisame couldn't see the ANBU at all. But his unasked question of where the smaller man was was answered swiftly when the raven somehow managed to sneak up on him and deliver a powerful kick to his head, sending the shark to the ground. He made the mistake of looking up to where the younger shinobi's eyes were supposed to be and actually met the red irises, falling into a powerful genjutsu that left him absolutely paralyzed. Yet there was no torment or grotesque sights that one usually sees when they are trapped in a genjutsu. Really, the ugliest things in the illusion were the impossibly thick, rusted chains that held his body down. And while Kisame _knew_ this wasn't real in his mind, his body couldn't move. The ANBU had him snared and he knew it.

"Why are you here?" Said ANBU demanded as he pressed the tip of his katana lightly at Kisame's heart, a silent warning to not mess with him and to just answer plainly.

Kisame arched an eyebrow at the younger ninja. "You're not going to try and extract information from me?"

"I don't _need_ to. I have spies who follow your fellow Akatsuki members around on your missions. I know what you do, how and when you do it and even _why_ you do it." The raven haired man said in a cold voice. "I know who you all are, how you joined the organization, how long you've all been there and who your leader is. You can thank Orochimaru for your secrets being not so secret. Had he not gotten involved with what he had, I never would have taken an interest in your organization in its founding stages."

"I figured as much," the blue man said with an eye roll. "You're not really all that subtle ... Itachi-san." The ANBU stiffened for a split second before the genjutsu changed and now there were skeletons around the older one, a bony hand reaching towards his neck with the clear intent to strangle him. "You _do_ realize your reaction is giving you away, right?"

"I was suspecting you, too, have realized my identity. But unlike the others who have, you I cannot allow to live." The Uchiha stated rather coldly, not even bothering to deny it. It was no use. He was using his Sharingan to put his enemy under this genjutsu. It would only make him look like a fool if he did deny it. "My identity must stay a secret, from Akatsuki, from Orochimaru and from everyone else."

Kisame surprised him as a grin stretched across his thin, blue lips. "Don't worry, I was never even planing on telling anyone, Itachi-san." The ANBU just stared at him, not knowing how to react. Finally, he settled on asking for the reason.

"Why?"

"Why, because you're my partner of course!" The grin got even larger, revealing all of Kisame's sharp teeth to the Uchiha. Itachi suddenly glared from under his mask and felt that Kisame should see it clearly, so he yanked off his mask to let the Kiri nin see how pissed off he was.

"I am _not_ your partner. My brother and I _killed_ your partner and I'm not giving up the remains of the Clone." His tone could freeze fire while his glare could burn up the sun. Yes, he _was_ that scary at the moment. But it would seem Kisame had gotten used to sadism coming from his face and voice from all his time spent with the Clone, because he didn't even flinch.

"You can keep it and of course you're my partner. While I may be talking to you, the _real_ Uchiha Itachi, for only the second time," the shark man said as he tried freeing himself from the genjutsu by stopping his chakra flow and starting it up again. "I always wanted to meet the man that made the Clone's foundation. In the first few weeks, that Clone actually had some personality. I wanted to meet the man who's personality he had. And that's you, Itachi-san."

"Don't address me by my name!" The teamless ANBU captain ordered in a hiss and pressed his sword down a bit, the legendary blade easily cutting flesh and skin and causing a small wound that immediately started bleeding. Kisame didn't make a noise but his face twitched from the pain as his only reaction.

"What? You want me to call you by your family name?"

Itachi's glare was hotter than a supper nova and even more deadly. "I would prefer it if you didn't talk to me ever again, but even if you absolutely _must_ address me, it will be by Uchitachi and nothing else."

Kisame snorted as he heard the alias. "That's a stupid name. Anyone with half a brain would know it was _you_. I mean, it's kinda right there, you know."

"Hiding in plain sight has always been the best way to avoid your pursuers." The younger wisely said and Kisame grinned. "What?"

"He was spewing wise things like that in the beginning, too. It's what drew me in and what made me want to protect him. He was my ticket to meeting the original so I was always careful with him."

"Stop comparing me to the murderer of my clan and family!" The ANBU snapped and Kisame's grin vanished.

"Sorry."

Itachi removed his sword from the shark's chest and rubbed at his forehead, wondering how he got this new headache so easily. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to meet you, Uch _Itachi_ -san." He got a warning glare for that one and the bone hand wrapped around his neck in warning. Kisame marveled at how strong the genjutsu was as his body already started struggling to push down the panic of possible suffocation. It truly felt as though a hand was clamped around his neck, ready to snap his jugular should he piss the man off any more than he already had. "Seriously, I just wanted to meet you. Ever since I was assigned your Clone as his partner, I wanted to meet the original. I heard stories about you and I wanted to see if they were true. And when I realized who was behind the mask a few weeks ago, I was pondering on how to approach you. I wanted to talk with you, to get to know you, to be around you ... But I knew you wouldn't join the Akatsuki. The Clone only joined because he was still under some influence by Orochimaru. So I did the only thing I could. I defected."

"You're still wearing the cloak."

"Right now, it and Samehada are two of my only possessions. I don't even have money to buy new clothes.'' The older defended. ''Look, I don't even have their ring anymore!''

''You do realize I can't fall under a genjutsu with these eyes, right?'' When Kisame gave him a blank stare, Itachi realized his Clone hadn't even shown this guy his ability to create a genjutsu with any other part of his body. Which was great and all but it made Itachi wonder if his Clone had possibly tarnished his reputation in the ninja world as the Genjutsu Master. After all, it was pretty easy to make a genjutsu with a finger. Well, to him at least. When Kisame opened his mouth to protest, Itachi stopped him with a curt ''Never mind'' before returning to the topic at hand. ''So, what you are trying to say is that you quit the Akatsuki, deserting the criminal organization that swore they will kill you if you do,'' Kisame nodded his head as though this was nothing new to him. Then again, h had been a missing nin for quite a few years now, but he had had Akatsuki's protection for quite a few of those years. ''Just so you could find me and ... _meet_ me?'' Kisame nodded again with a grin but it faltered when he saw the blank look on Itachi's face. ''I don't believe you.''

''What?! Why not!?'' The Kiri ninja protested and Itachi snorted at such a seemingly naive question.

''One, you and that thing tried abducting Naruto-sama, who is my charge. Two, you are known for your blood thirst, something I want nowhere near Naruto-sama or my otouto. Three, you're a criminal, a missing nin-''

''So are you!''

Red eyes flashed in barely repressed fury. ''Our situation is very different, Hoshigaki.'' Kisame actually flinched from how he spat out the sentence. ''I was framed for a crime committed by someone else and have spent my time since then protecting my charge, my brother and my village from the shadows, while you have deserted your village and spent your time as a mercenary. Is that clear?''

''Yes, Itachi-san.''

''I said not to call me that!'' Itachi growled angrily. Why was this guy still being so polite and insisted on talking to him? Why did he want to hang around him so much? ''Anyway, as a missing nin, you will be hunted and not only by other villages, but now by Akatsuki, too. You are a danger to my charge and my brother.''

''I swear I'll protect them with my life!'' Now that shocked Itachi into silence, which Kisame took advantage of. ''I swear I'll keep a low profile. I'll become a shinobi of Konoha, even if I have to start all over from the Academy level and go through all the exams again. I'll wear a mask like you do. I won't let anything happen to them. I'll tell you everything about Akatsuki, if there is anything you don't already know.''

''Why?'' The incredulous Uchiha asked, quite confused by the Swordsman's behavior. But something in what he said had already made Itachi's decision for him. Kisame wasn't aware of it, but he had made Itachi's verdict clear with just one sentence.

''Because that Clone was the first friend I had since I ran from Kirigakure.'' Kisame said wistfully. ''I ran from Kirigakure when my superior and great friend was revealed to be a traitor. I killed him and many comrades who I found out were willing to give out information for the sake of keeping their own lives and avoiding torture. I joined the Akatsuki because they only asked for loyalty and my skills. I always thought of myself as loyal despite abandoning the Mist-''

''Yet you are willing to betray the Akatsuki so easily for the sake of earning my favor.'' The Uchiha stated coldly and Kisame lost all color to his face when he realized that the way Itachi was saying it, that's exactly what he was doing. ''I am sorry, but such fickle loyalties is not something I can afford right now. I will pretend this meeting has never occurred and let you leave now, but I do not wish to see you here ever again.'' And true to his word, Itachi turned away and released his genjutsu. Kisame wasted not a second to jump to his feet, running after the retreating genius.

''I'm willing to do it for the first truly loyal friend I ever had, Itachi-sa-''

''I am NOT your Itachi-san!'' The ANBU whirled around and yelled, surprised that it was straight n Kisame's chest s the man had caught up to him and was just about to grab his shoulder or upper arm to stop him. Itachi glared at the blue man. ''I am Konoha's Uchiha Itachi, currently the Head of the Uchiha Clan and the protector of the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. I am not Orochimaru's Clone, not am I Akatsuki's Itachi, your partner. I know you only through the Bingo Book. So leave now before I actually report you in and help them chase you down like a dog.'' With that, the confused and angry Uchiha left the lightly hurt but even more determined Hoshigaki Kisame behind to ponder on his course of action. Like hell was he going to let go of the first person who he had seen true loyalty in.

Ever since it was revealed that the Itachi he was working with was a Clone made in lab by Orochimaru, Kisame swore to himself that he will one day find and meet the real Itachi to try and become that man's partner. He couldn't help it that he had developed a sense of partnership with the few small glimpses of the real Itachi he could see every now and then in the clone and that he only grew more determined to find and meet the real thing. When he realized the man who killed the closest to the real deal was actually the real Itachi himself, he had done quite a bit thinking before deciding Itachi was worth having Akatsuki after him so he had turned around and went back to Konoha. He had known it wouldn't be easy, but he had never known it would be this hard, either.

But he had known he would have to prove himself worthy of Itachi-san's trust. And he was ready to fight for it tooth, nail and Samehada.

 _'You think my loyalties are fickle, Itachi-san? I guess I will have to prove you wrong. I will fight for your trust and favor, for the right to stand beside you as your partner. Get prepared, Itachi-san, as I don't give up easily.'_ Kisame thought with a grin as he picked up his sword and took off his cloak, quickly setting it on fire and burying it under dirt for it to be destroyed without leaving a trace behind.

Poor Itachi never knew just how much more complicated his life was about to get.


	79. Chapter 79

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

He did learn, though, some ten days later when he was helping Kakashi and Tenzou, now called Yamato, to train Team 7 with the occasional help from the two Sannin still loyal to Konoha.

The ceremony of declaring a new Hokage had gone marvelously well with the people immensely pleased with who their new Hokage was and the Council not so pleased the Godaime was such a strong willed woman, but they had no choice but to accept her. The ninja were quick to declare their loyalty to the Senju woman and she was already fond of them all. Although, she had a strong dislike towards the old Advisors and most especially with Danzo, glaring at them every time they weren't looking.

She followed her sensei's last instructions and made a deal with Uchitachi, whom she was still reeling from the revelation of his secret identity as one Uchiha Itachi and the whole story, as well as his material and written proof of his innocence and Danzo's and Orochimaru's involvement. He was her secret advisor and only she and Shizune now were added to the ever growing list of people who knew who he really was. She tried to get him to agree with letting Anko know, too, but Itachi said he couldn't allow that. He agreed to removing her seal one of these days, but just not at the current moment in time since he said he had some troubles regarding a personal matter.

Tsunade had a few of her loyal ANBU following Danzo all the time but Danzo had retaliated by insisting on placing an ANBU (read ROOT) into Team Kakashi, a team that was now a team of two former ANBU now jonin and three newly turned chunnin. Tsunade had heard about everything that had happened during the Final Exams in the Chuunin Exams so she had promoted the whole of Rookie Nina and Team Gai into chuunin. It helped recover some of their numbers after the Konoha Crush but she had also reviewed all their profiles and had deemed them ready for the next step. Lee still needed to get his operation done, which should be soon, and to recover from it a bit before he could officially be declared a chuunin but the rest were chuunin already with Sasuke and Naruto being congratulated for their bravery and skill in defeating Shukaku of the Sand and protecting and saving Konoha in the process. And then she took in Sakura as her apprentice and saddled Team Kakashi with Tenzou, who she renamed into Yamato, which is when Danzo decided he had to intervene before he loses all control over everything.

Sai, as he had no last name, was creepy. All of the newly formed Team Kakashi agreed on that. Kakashi and Yamato stared at him with distrust because they knew if he was recommended by Danzo, he was a ROOT member. Sasuke suspected as much, too, as did Naruto and of course Kurama. Sakura hated how rude he was as well as how he was probably a spy. What really creeped them out was how he had a strong resemblance to Sasuke despite them not being related and, of course, his creepy fake smiles. Sai was two years older than the newly promoted chuunin, rude and antisocial and a bastard, but not like Sasuke, who did it out of honest dislike towards someone or because they deserved it or if he was just teasing. Sai liked to piss people off and Sakura and Naruto had often had to hold Sasuke back from Chidori-ing him after the jerk found out how to push Sasuke's buttons because of his brother. Then Sakura and Sasuke had to hold back Naruto when Sai became overly malicious regarding what he said about the Kyuubi sealed inside him or how he was the murderer of the Yondaime, and sometimes, Naruto was holding back Kurama with all his might inside his head. And then there were times when Sasuke and Naruto risked life and limb when he pissed Sakura off by calling her ugly. They even had to stop Kakashi this one time when he dared say something about Obito, whom they knew was a dear friend who gifted Kakashi with his Sharingan, or about his dark time when he was willing to sacrifice his comrades for the sake of his missions until he became teammates with Obito. And then there were times when they had to hold back Yamato from hanging the teen from one of his trees when he dared bring up Yamato's own dark times as a forced ROOT member. Actually, had Asuma and Iruka not been passing by, both Kakashi and Yamato would have done them all the favor of getting rid of the insufferable guy.

You see, Yamato was once a ROOT member, about a decade ago, until Kakashi found him and managed to convince him to no longer work against the Hokage and drag him into his platoon at the time, Team Ro. Yamato was one of Orochimaru's test subjects that Uchitachi had talked about, one of the infants who were infused with Senju Hashirama's cells in order to try and force them to be able to perform Mokuton. Yamato was the only survivor, the only kid that had managed it and he was now the only user of Mokuton, despite not being a Senju by blood. Ever since Kakashi found him and took him in as one of his subordinates, those two became like brothers from different mothers and fathers. It wasn't just respect and loyalty, just like Uchitachi had revealed to Sasuke. They had a bond of partnership that Sasuke saw they had yet to recognize. But they were close and it was only a matter of time. However, true to what Uchitachi also said, it wasn't like his and Naruto's partnership. Yamato and Kakashi were purely friends, bordering on brothers. It was interesting to watch them interact. Until Sai messed it up, that is.

Sai was, as was stated earlier, two years older than them, placing him at fifteen. He was as pale as Orochimaru and had black hair, although not like Sasuke's. It was shorter and stuck to his head. He looked like a plainly gay man as he paraded around with his stomach revealed for all to see. His eyes were as black as Sasuke's but they lacked the light Sasuke's eyes possessed. He is usually seen carrying a small backpack with his brush, scrolls, and ninja ink in it. He wears a short black-and-gray jacket with red straps — as customary of all Root members, to most likely show his allegiance to the organization, as Yamato explained to them. He also carries a tip-less tantō on his back. The rest of his outfit consisted of a high-collared midriff shirt with one long and one short sleeve, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed, most likely to facilitate the use of his drawing based techniques. Naruto was at first impressed with his talent as an artist and for such a unique jutsu, that is until Sai started insulting him and the blond's and the Kyuubi's quick temper came to the surface.

Things went south from there for all of them.

They tried getting along with Sai, but the teen wanted nothing to do with them. They tried getting Tsunade to get rid of him, but Tsunade said it was the only way she could keep a group of chuunin together under their jonin sensei instead of getting Kakashi a new genin team. They tried ignoring him, but Sai had a sick sense of humor that involved one too many penis jokes. Naruto nearly cried tears of joy when he saw Uchitchi for the first time after three days of the ANBU being busy with helping Tsunade to settle in.

Luckily for them, Uchiha Itachi can have a pretty cutting tongue when he wanted to and quickly put Sai in his place, until the little bugger challenged him. They made a bet where Sai would have to be nicer if Uchitachi won and if Sai won, Uchitachi would have to take off his mask. Needless to say, Sai became even more creepy after he was forced to be nicer and started smiling his fake smile more often. The ANBU captain sent him off to the library to find books and read on how to be a nicer person. Surprisingly enough, Sai actually started trying after Uchitachi commended him for his progress two days later.

In the meantime, training wise, Naruto had started the grudging process of making the Rasengan a Wind based attack, as had Sasuke started trying to make Chidori a long range jutsu. Sakura often got called away for training with Tsunade and already after a few days, she could revive a dead fish. Of course, this didn't mean she will ever be able to revive a dead person, just that she could repair tissue. It was one of those freshly taken out of the tank at the market types of dead fish. Still, she had been so excited that she had nearly crushed her teammates' ribs when she hugged them in her joy. Jiraiys stopped by to see how Naruto was doing and help explain things in a way the blond would understand, or he would sometimes lead Naruto away for the boy to give him some inspiration in the form of his Sexy no Jutsu. Sasuke nearly Chidori-ed him right then and there. Kakashi and Yamato were having trouble with helping the boys with their training, since Kakashi had never tried making Chidori, or the more advanced Raikiri, a long range attack while both had thought Rasengan couldn't become stronger. But Uchitachi said they could do it so they listened to the genius. They just wished he'd come by and offer some assistance as well.

An he did, on the tenth day since the Godaime was declared Hokage. He looked irritable, hungry, tired and worn out but he still carried himself with a dignity only an Uchiha could in such a condition, not that anyone but Naruto and the two jonin knew he was an Uchiha. Kurama just scuffed something about the arrogance of that clan before going back to sleep.

Naruto, on the other hand, was very excited to see his guardian again. ''Uchitachi-nii-chan!'' He yelled as soon as he saw him approaching and started waving at the ANBU. Sakura and Sai looked up from what they were doing and saw their blond teammate running up to his guardian excitedly while Sai took a glimpse of them before returning to his drawing. "It's been so long." The youngest complained as he hugged the masked man briefly and then let go, just grinning at the older Uchiha. He got the distinct feeling he was smiling back.

"Yes, indeed, Naruto-sama. But I finally just got out of that dreaded office. Hokages are slave drivers." The pale man said as he stretched a little. From how little he had been moving, Itachi was surprised he didn't hear his back popping or his bones groaning in protest to the sudden stretch. "I think I liked it with Minato-sama the best. I was a kid in his eyes and he wouldn't force me to do half of his paper work for him." He looked around the clearing and Kakashi waved from where he and Yamato were resting on a wooden bench in the shade of a tree Itachi suspected hadn't been there before. The younger of his once ANBU comrades had dozed off while Kakashi had been reading his porn, ending up leaning on the silver haired man. Kakashi didn't seem to mind the extra weight on his shoulder. Itachi shook his head on the inside. How these two didn't notice they were each other's partner, the Uchiha would never know. "So, is everything good here, Naruto-sama."

The blond pouted. "I thought I told you to stop calling me with 'sama'. You're older than me."

"Be happy I don't call you bochama." That shut the blond up on that matter and he quickly changed topics.

"Yeah, so, everything's good. I think you knocked Sai quite hard during your challenge, though, because he's been getting genuinely better at being genuinely a part of a team. He's struggling but he's still pulling through." Naruto sounded as pleased as Itachi felt. The kid was young. If he has any luck, he'll manage to get the kid to change his mind on being in ROOT and working for Danzo and instead get him to act like a person his age should. "I finally got some results. It's weak and barely there, but Kurama and I are working on it. He's rather impressed but he now insists he teaches me the actual Bijudama so some things might start going BOOM pretty soon."

"Focus first on this," Uchitachi said with accented humor as the other chuunin made their way towards them. He grew rather serious a second later. "But you should both beware that adding a new power to an already powerful jutsu is _very_ dangerous. Be careful whenever you use them." The two boys nodded before Itachi asked his charge to continue his story. But Sasuke over took it when he was up.

"I can't keep the Chidori in a beam yet but I _can_ make it extended towards the enemy in a ten feet radius." The younger Uchiha stated professionally and Naruto wondered if this is how they'd greet each other for the rest of their lives: all business and missions and ranks. Those two needed some bonding time.

Thankfully, help came before Naruto snapped and actually put Sasuke and Uchitachi into some closed off closet in the bar they had been visiting while searching for Tsunade. ''Hey, we're about to have lunch now. Why don't you join us, Uchitachi-senpai?'' The older raven looked at her strangely and Sakura tilted her head to the side. ''What? Did I say something wrong?''

''Senpai?'' The man echoed and a light dusting of pink spread across all three chuunin's faces.

''They decided you're their goal. They want to be like you.'' Kakashi explained as he and a sleepy Yamato joined in on the conversation, the brunet still looking as though he was half asleep. ''Which is totally unfair, since they're my students. They should want to be like me! I wanted to be like my sensei.''

''Yes, but everyone wanted to be like Minato-sama.'' Itachi pointed out and got a pout as a response, making him chuckle lightly. ''Besides, you're a pervert. I highly doubt a lady like Sakura-san would want to be anything like you.''

''You're just cruel now.'' Sasuke snorted at the retort, which just started everyone and soon, the training area was echoing with laughter. Sai wasn't joining inn instead studying the long haired man as Dazno had demanded. He had his mission, which was to observe Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and this new ANBU character, Uchitachi. He wasn't here to make friends. He didn't really need them. ROOT agents had no identities and no lives outside of their missions for the organization. It was a waste of time that could be used for training.

''But you really should join us,'' Yamato said after they stopped their little laughing fit. ''If you've really been so busy, you must be tired and you must have forgotten to eat. That's not good, you know.''

''That's right!'' Sakura stated, in a way a highly trained medical ninja would scold their patient. ''It is important that we eat every four hours to keep our body healthy. It's supposed to be small portions, of course, but we must ingest something every four hours for our bodies to be at 100%''

''I really shouldn't, I have some more work to do-'' Before he could finish, Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a look and both grabbed on of the man's arms, tugging him down with themselves to the ground as Sakura, catching on, ran over to where they had put their lunch bentos and brought the food and drinks over. Yamato and Kakashi just casually sat down on either side of Sakura when she returned, creating a small circle around their food. Itachi blinked behind his mask, looking from his charge to his brother. Kuro Onyx landed on the blond's head a moment later, as if to show he supported the thought of his master getting something to eat. Itachi frowned at his bird even as he addressed his two important people. ''I had no idea you could communicate telepathically now.''

''We can't, but Sasuke can hear Kurama if he activates his Migikyo Sharingan.''

'' _Mangekyo_ , for fuck's sake, Mangekyo Sharingan.'' Sasuke corrected with exasperation. ''And yeah, but we don't know how. I can hear him but I can't hear Naruto talking to the fucker.''

The group raised an eyebrow at the last word. ''I'm taking it you and the Kyuubi don't really get along?'' Kakashi asked curiously and Sasuke snorted.

''He hates my clan because Uchiha Madara and some other fucker with the Sharingan controlled him once upon a time. Never thought anyone could hold a grudge better than me.'' He said and took one of the onigiri, bitting a large chunk of the rice and grumbled about stupid foxes. Naruto just sweat dropped but perked up when he heard Kurama request a clone. He happily put his hands together in the right hand sign and with a popping sound, a new form appeared. Kakashi and Yamato stared at the miniature form of the Kyuubi while Sai had frozen like a statue.

 **''It's not that I hate your clan, I just don't like them. For more reasons than one. For instance, I would gladly tear your father apart, limb for limb, for being a bastard towards Minato and thus having Kushina stressed and draining more and more of my chakra in her battles and making me feel like an _object_.''** The fox growled out and Sai started shrinking back into himself, his eyes never leaving the supposedly innocent looking forest creature. **''Madara I simply hate** **because** **he took control of me and used me as a weapon.''**

''Yeah, simply.'' Itachi mumbled behind his mask but the Kitsune heard him and was about to make a comment but a round of growling stomachs stopped him. They all looked at each other and blushed sheepishly at how rude they were unintentionally being. ''You should eat. You were training hard from what I saw when I came here.''

''Not if you're not eating, too.'' The blond of the group insisted with a stern face while Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

''You can't protect Naruto if you aren't at your full strength.'' The kunoichi said and Itachi snorted at that but then his stomach growled again and rather loudly, too, announcing that he was, indeed, hungry. He was thankful for his mask because it hid just how embarrassed he was as the chuunin smirked knowingly at him.

Kurama smirked at him. **''You really should learn to take better care of yourself.''**

''Shut up.'' But he knew there was no point arguing anymore. His body had betrayed him and now he had to do as it demanded lest it embarrass him any more. But the problem was, they had nothing that he would want to eat right now. Now, he wasn't a picky eater, but even he had his favorites. The biggest problem at the current moment would be that he would have to take off his mask to eat, but he can just put up a strong genjutsu up to block his face. _'If only I had some dango for it to be worth the effort.'_

Naruto tensed up when Kurama suddenly jumped out of his lap and grew to the size of a fully grown horse, standing in front of his Jinchuuriki and growling at something. Kuro Onyx started gawking a moment later but none of the ninja could sense anything. But then Itachi remembered a ninja who can drain himself of chakra in order to hide and he jumped to his feet, drawing both of his swords, ready for a fight. Uchitachi's fighting stance had everyone else alert not a second later, Sai moving over to stand with the group, everyone armed to the teeth and string in the direction Kurama was looking and growling in. Sasuke had drawn his Kusanagi, Sakura was preparing her gloves if she needed to smash through anything, Naruto had prepared a Rasengan already while Kakashi simply drew out a kunai. Sai had taken out his scroll and paintbrush and Yamato had prepared himself to form hand seals. Kuro Onyx was in the air, their view from the sky, while Kurama had fanned out his nine tails as a shield for them.

And then the chakra signature reached Itachi's senses and he recognized it, making him groan and put away Totsuka. The others stared at him in confusion just as the blue skinned ninja broke through the trees. ''Hello, Uchitachi-san. I saw you heading this way and thought you might be hungry.''

''What the hell?!'' Sasuke and Kakashi couldn't help but exclaim while Kurama and Naruto were staring dumbfounded at the shark like man. Yamato and Sai were confused, to say the least, while Sakura was just curious.

''He a friend of yours?'' She asked of the older Uchiha, who sent her a look as if 'Are you for real?' despite him wearing his mask.

''No.''

''Yeah, I'm his partner!'' Kisame almost chirped and the gathered shinobi and biju, save Sai, choked on their air. Itachi looked back at the rouge and glared from behind his mask, kind of wishing he didn't have to wear it so Kisame could see how angry he was.

''No, you most certainly are not!'' But the blue man was not deterred and continued making his way towards them, which is when those who had seen him before noticed that he had no black cloak with red clouds on.

''What are you doing here?'' Kakashi finally asked when Sasuke drew out a kunai and threw it an inch from Kisame's foot as a warning to not come any closer. They better find out now before the younger of the Uchihas decides Kisame was definitely an enemy. Although he kind of was ... Right? _'When did m life become this complicated?'_

''I came to prove myself as a good partner for Uchitachi-san over here, since he said he can't rely on me.'' They all looked at the long haired shinobi at this and Itachi looked away. ''See? No Akatsuki cloak! I'm jut lucky it's mostly warm in Konoha during the year so I won't freeze to death.''

''Um, may I ask where you got the idea you and Uchitachi-senpai are partners?'' Sakura asked, seeing that the man didn't seem to be a threat despite his size.

Kisame was, thankfully, smart enough not to answer that question. He had a feeling the Kitsune masked ANBU might just kill him on principle if he did. ''That's actually kind of personal, don't you think.''

The kunoichi flushed in embarrassment. ''Sorry! You're right, I'm being rude.''

''Uchitachi-senpai, from what I gathered so far, Hoshigaki Kisame has been here for a longer period of time and you have seen him but not reported him.'' Sai stated in a way that actually implied a question as he looked at the ANBU. ''Why?''

''Because he's more a nuisance than a threat.'' Itachi replied, feeling his left eye start dancing. This was too much. He was tired, he was hungry and he wanted dango. He had no patience for this.

Kisame put a hand over his heart. ''Ouch. That hurt, Uchitachi-san.'' He teased with a grin that showed off all of his teeth. Yamato grew a bit uneasy but Kakashi didn't even flinch. Zabuza had the same teeth like this guy, if only slightly smaller. It was perfectly normal for those who join or wish to join the Seven Swordsman of the Mist to sharpen their teeth. Yamato knew this but he had never met one of them before, so it's reasonable he'd be a bit uneasy.

''You want me to get rid of him for you?'' The silver hired man asked of the ANBU and Itachi nodded so Kakashi stepped forward. Kisame put his free hand up, the other one holding on to some brown, paper bag with a teashop insignia on it.

''Whoa, whoa, I didn't come here to fight! I just wanted to prove myself to Uchitachi-san.''

''I told you to leave and not come back.''

''Actually, you said to leave before you report me and help your fellow Konoha ninja to hunt me down like a dog.'' The ex-Akatsuki stated matter of factly and the chuunin turned to look at Uchitachi funny. He didn't deny it. ''You never said I couldn't come back.''

Kurama looked from the rouge to the supposed rouge and back again, pieces clicking into place. **_Oh!_ That _kind of_ partner.** Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at the fox and he snickered. _The shark's got a crush._ Naruto fell to the ground, laughing his ass off and Sasuke turned his head away, not sure if he should die of silent laughter or of mortification at the mere thought of that being true. The rest were too busy staring at the snickering Kyuubi. **''Let him stay, Uchitachi. He's harmless. He won't hurt anyone.''**

''He's far from harmless!'' Sai protested. ''He's a threat to the village and all threats to Konoha must be removed!''

Itachi stared at the teen for a few seconds before shaking his head. ''I'm definitely taking you in as my subordinate as soon as this whole mess is cleared up. Danzo's been brainwashing you for far too long if you can spout out shit like that.'' When Sai went to protest, Itachi just held up a hand to silence him. ''By those standards, half the shinobi and all the clans in the village are a threat to Konoha. We don't need any more Clones that massacre clans, thanks.''

''So I can stay?'' The shark asked hopefully.

''No,'' was Itachi's blank reply.

Kisame wasn't giving up. ''But I've got dango~!'' Dread filled Yamato and Kakashi when Itachi perked at this. Kurama turned back to his fox size and joined his vessel on the floor as they laughed their lungs out of air.

''Itachi,'' Kakashi warned in a whisper but it was too late. The older Uchiha had already sat down and reached out a hand in a way that indicated Kisame was to bring it over to him. Kisame was more than happy to oblige and handed over the bag as if it were some sacred artifact before plopping down beside the ANBU, who put up a genjutsu around himself and started eating his treat. Sasuke and Naruto sweat dropped as they returned to their seats, sitting so close that they might as well have been attached to the hip. Well, they were dating, so who cares? Sakura sat on Sasuke's other side while Kurama laid down beside Naruto, stretching out in the sun. Kakashi sat beside Itachi and Yamato beside him, both once ANBU staring at Kisame in a way that would have sent a lesser man running home to their mommy. Sai sat on Kisame's other side and nearly got shredded by Samehada when he came too close.

''Oh, sorry.'' The blue skinned man said as he removed his sword carefully, making sure not to accidentally scratch Itachi. Itachi just continued eating his treat and Kurama snorted. These two were almost as perfect partners as Naruto and Sasuke were.

Kisame ignored all the stares he kept getting throughout the lunch and then the rest of the day as he stayed close to his chosen partner, feeling smug that Itachi hadn't tried to chase him away yet. He was sure that the raven haired man will, later on, but this was already a sign that Itachi may be reconsidering his choice.

 _'Strike one. Two more to go!'_


	80. Chapter 80

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

Things became even more interesting after that day. Whenever they saw Uchitachi, they saw the shark in the shadows not far behind him. It came to the point that Tsunade arrested Kisame and had Ibiki throughly question him and his motives, getting the surprise that Kisame honestly only wanted to become Itachi's partner and that he was ready to protect Konoha and become their Academy student if he had to in order to get that honor. Seeing an opportunity to instead save some money while getting a new jonin, Tsunade allowed it, under the condition that he served for free until he reassured them that he can be trusted. Kisame had no problems with that although Itachi just wished he could be a bit more displeased about it than he really was, but Kisame wasn't allowing that by always somehow knowing when to get him dango, when he wanted him to go one way or when he wanted to be alone.

Thankfully, though, Tsunade didn't allow Kisame to move into Naruto's apartment with him. Itachi himself had moved in there after Naruto learned of whom his protector really was. Still, the shark lived just one floor below. And he tended to overstay his welcome every time he came for a visit. Which was every day, since he and Naruto got along quite well. Itachi was just thankful for Kurama, since the fox was the one who kept Itachi's sanity intact while the two more excitable males gushed over this or that. Imagine Naruto's delight when he learned Kisame liked ramen almost as much as he did - ramen buddies!

And Naruto was more than happy with his life right now. He had caring friends, his team was closer than ever - with the exception of Sai, who was still mostly a rude bastard but he was improving - he and Sasuke were partners and boyfriends, he was one step closer to becoming Hokage, he had a family now and he was growing stronger each day. Itachi, Kakashi and Jiraiya spent hours at a time telling him about his parents or giving him individual training. He found that Yamato-taichou can be a bit creepy but he was a good guy. He was actually teaching Naruto how to use basic earth element techniques. Kisame helped out with water at times. Kurama and Itachi were under the impression that, as an Uzumaki, and thus related to the Senju, Naruto should have a secondary affinity in either water or earth besides his wind. Sakura also had a secondary affinity, which is water, and Sasuke's was lightning with fire as his primary affinity. Team Kakashi was advancing in their training a lot quicker than the rest of their friends. Sure, they were doing pretty well in their training but between three ANBU level shinobi, two of Legendary Sannin and one Swordsman of the Mist, the former Team 7 was definitely in the lead. Not to mention Kurama helped them train by pretending to be their enemy. They have yet to pin him down, as the training exercise requires, but they were getting closer to it with each passing day.

But today, today was their first free day after a month of missions and trainings. They had just returned from an A-class mission and they were pretty tired. Tsunade had been grumbling about not being smart enough to charge their clients a little bit extra for Itachi's and Kisame's presence. Then again, Itachi had forbade her from doing that in his case. Apparently, he was willing to work completely free and Kisame said he didn't care either which way, which resulted in the Uchiha forbidding her from taking his part, too. Sasuke had left for some rest and then a bit of scroll studying in the Uchiha Compound and Sakura had stayed with Tsunade to finish her first healing jutsu test. Yamato had taken Sai away to do whatever former ROOT members and current ROOT members can do together and Kakashi had been sent on a long term mission a few days before the rest went on this mission.

The mission itself wasn't that bad. They had to guard some racer kid Idate - he's actually Ibiki's baby brother! - that had been a ninja once upon a time - like, a few years before them - and had to win a race for the sake of the clan he was representing. Naruto hadn't really paid attention to the whole political side to the story, just the part that said they might have to fight ninjas. Surprise surprise, their opponents were those freaks that had attacked them their first and last day in the Forest of Death, the ones from the Hidden Rain Village. Well, it was a surprise to them when Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura beat the shit out of them with ease. The not so pleasant surprise, for them, came in the form of Uchitachi - and with him Kisame - _not_ joining in on the fight. They hung back just like how Itachi always did, not even joining when they fought that guy - a certain asshole named Rokushō Aoi - that had the weapon he had their client steal, the one that can supposedly cut through anything, the Raijin no Ken. After Sasuke and Naruto destroyed the with a combination of Rasengan and Chidori, having been flung at the man by Sakura, all three chuunin and Sai were quick to complain to the ANBU and his sidekick. Uchitachi simply explained that he was _not_ to interfere with Naruto's progress as a ninja, which included the Genin Games, Chuunin Exams, Jonin Exam, ANBU Entrance Exam and, of course, missions. He was allowed to interfere only if Naruto's - and now Sasuke's, too - life was in peril. And if Kisame wanted to stay where he was - which the blue man was quick to assure them all that he very much did - he will not interfere, either, or Uchitachi will gladly chase him back all the way to Kirigakure. Needless to say, after that little remark, the four younger kids couldn't stop teasing the oldest in their group as they were returning to Konoha that he was whipped. Kisame just prayed no one from his old village or from Akatsuki ever heard of this. He would never live it down.

The mission only lasted three days altogether, but it all added up, the trainings and the few short missions, so the chuunin were pretty tired. They were for once more than happy to not have anything they had to do until the day after tomorrow. Kami knows they deserved it. Who would have thought that Kakashi can become a slave driver if Itachi was around to monitor him? Apparently, the jonin had a lot of respect - and probably a healthy dose of fear - for his former subordinate. That, or he just found no use in fighting it and it _was_ for the good of his team ... Not to mention he was probably a sadist at heart, the pervert bastard.

 _All that grumbling won't do you much good, kit. He's still going to grill your ass in a few days when he comes back from his mission and picks up your training again._ Naruto groaned as he heard this.

 _'Kurama, you're really not helping. Let me went a little, will you?'_

Said biju snorted. **_You need to toughen up, you know. Your life will depend on it._**

Naruto just groaned, which caused his companion to look over to him. ''The old fox annoying you again?'' The shark man asked and Naruto grinned up at Kisame. This was probably the first time since Tsunade made him officially Itachi's work partner that the big man wasn't with Itachi. But Itachi had commanded him to escort Naruto home while he talked about something with the Hokage. It was obvious Kisame was reluctant to leave Itachi, mostly because he still thought the Uchiha will then proceed to once again avoid him until he bought him an enormous amount of dango - which very well may happen, Naruto mused, knowing the Uchiha stubbornness first hand - but he was not one to deny the raven anything, especially not an order.

''Nah, he's just trying to drill it into my head that I should get used to this kind of life.''

Kisame nodded. ''Well, he is right. As a ninja, you work under all sorts of conditions. You have to train your body to continue functioning even when it's not had food or water for days on end. If you can't do that, you'll die in a matter of a few months on this job. Mostly because you won't be able to drag yourself home.''

"But I'll always have someone with me." Naruto argued, but the ex Kiri nin shook his head at him.

"Of course you won't!" He insisted. "You'll occasionally get solo missions! And what if you end up in a war? In war, half the time it's every shinobi for himself. Believe me, I would know."

The blond frowned up at the bluenette. "Yeah, well, you don't have a Kyuubi stuck in you."

"And what if someone were to manage to seal the seal?" Kisame challenged. "I'm no fuinjutsu expert but even I know that the weakest of seals can disturb the strongest of seals if done correctly."

Naruto flinched at this, remembering the time Kurama had been sealed by Orochimaru and how it had messed with their bond and seal. He couldn't pull out Kurama's chakra for a _week_! It had become like breathing, feeling the Kyuubi's red chakra in his system. But, thankfully, Jiraiya had thought him about the law of seals and had thought him one even number seal and one uneven number seal so that he could get himself out of such a ditch if it were ever to happen. Not to mention he now knew how to preform Kongo Fusa, which will give him the ability to forcefully draw Kurama's chakra. All of which he pointed out to the shark.

Kisame let out an impressed whistle. "I see. Then I guess you are mostly set to go." He said just as they got to Naruto's (and currently Itachi's) apartment and the chuunin opened it quickly, letting them both in. "Still, it wouldn't hurt you to get better endurance."

"Hm, I guess." The orange loving ninja conceded, only to yelp when there was a sudden flash coming from his room. Kisame rushed into the apartment, standing in front of the blond and approaching Naruto's bedroom. They heard a thump followed by a groan and some rustling. Kisame took Samehada off of his back and barged into the room, almost shredding poor Kakashi in half had the man not jumped out of the way. Naruto's bed, instead, sustained the intended damage while the jonin rolled across the floor and jumped to his feet, aiming a kick at Kisame's head. The shark moved out of the way but it still hit his shoulder and sent him into the wall. The blue man grunted and went to attack again but Naruto finally registered who it was and yelled. "STOP!"

The men did, indeed, stop and finally looked at each other before relaxing. Kakashi sagged against the nearest wall and panted, gripping a strange kunai in his hand that Naruto all too well recognized. "Hey! Where'd you get that!?" He asked, pointing at the three pointed kunai. Kisame followed his gaze and frowned in confusion. He had seen some strange weapons in his life but this one seemed to stand out to him. Why?

"Minato-sensei ... gave it to me ... years ... ago." And the silver haired man fainted, sliding down the wall and leaving a bloody trail behind him. Kisame automatically jumped and caught him before he hit the floor. Naruto gasped when the bigger man moved Kakashi over a bit and they saw that half his back had been stabbed over and over again with a sharp object. Had he not been wearing his vest, he would have probably been dead by now. The kunai fluttered to the ground from his limp hand and Naruto looked over to the hiding place under his bed, where he could clearly see his own three pointed kunai there.

"So that's Tou-chan's?" He mused to himself before shaking his head. "Kisame, can you carry him back to the Hokage Tower?"

"I can do you one better," the other replied as he hefted Kakashi on hus shoulders. He made a few hand seals, gestured for Naruto to hold on to him and they were gone in a whirl of water. When the wall of water that was surrounding them evaporated, they found themselves in front of the receptionist's desk in the hospital. She jumped a little at their sudden arrival bur remained professional. Most of their patients were shinobi.

"Name?" She asked crisply as she signaled one of the medical assistants to prepare a room and call a doctor.

"He's Hatake Kakashi." Naruto replied as Kisame and the assistant gently laid the unconscious jonin onto the rolling bed.

"Do you know his registration number?" She asked, causing Naruto to frown. Kisame glared at her.

"There's only _one_ Sharingan no Kakashi, lady." The blue man said and the woman glared but she was cut off by a startled gasp.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura rushed forward, looking at her teacher in worry. She looked up at the blond with concerned eyes. "What happened?"

"I don't know. He just appeared in my bedroom with one of these," he held up the two three pointed kunai for the pink haired girl. The kunoichi frowned at them, never having seen such a weapons before but shook her head, getting back into (future) medic nin mode.

"Okay, let's cart him off to Tsunade-sama's room." The girl commanded and the assistant nodded, doing as she said. Kisame and Naruto were quick to follow after her. "She's just coming in. She needs to check up on Lee-san later to see how effective the operation was. It was a success, of course, but we need to see if there is any leftover damage that we need to fix. The sooner we get it done, the better it is for Lee-san."

"Wow, you're completely different when in hospital, Sakura-chan." The blond breathed with awe and she smiled at him over her shoulder.

"I have to be. Some of the patients here have the nerve to look down on me even after Tsunade-sama specifically told them that I am quite qualified to take their blood pressure."

Kisame snorted just as they entered a small ward room. "Don't take it personally. Some people are just very uneasy around new doctors. The younger you are, the harder it is on them." He once again helped load Kakashi on the hospital examination table and stepped back as the assistant got to work, taking off the jonin's clothes and cleaning up his wounds as Sakura took his blood pressure, checked his temperature and the wounds to see if anything vital or extremely messy was hit. "They forget that they are making your job harder if they continue to be difficult."

"Thanks for the voice of support." Sakura smiled at the man as she began pulling up her hair into a pigtail before stepping closer to her sensei. "Now I'll have to ask you to stay quiet. I'm new at this so I have to concentrate real hard, which means that ideal concentration conditions are peace and quiet. Kakashi-sensei was just lucky that the stabs were clean and not too damaging." With that, Sakura closed her eyes and put her hands on Kakashi's back, her petite appendages glowing a faint green chakra that grew steadier in seconds as the healing process began. Naruto stood to the side with Kisame and the assistant, completely mesmerized with the whole thing while Kisame and the other man had seen this a hundred and counting number of times. A few minutes later, Sakura stepped back, panting a bit but obviously pleased with her work as only the faintest of scars remained to show that their sensei had been injured. "There. He'll still need some rest, though, and to sleep as little on his back in the next couple of days as he can possibly manage. Are there any other injuries?" She asked of the assistant.

"A few cuts and bruises on his arms or torso and a stab wound in his leg. While you did an amazing job with these wounds, Sakura-chan, I suggest you leave that one for Tsunade-hime since it appears to be awefully close to a blood vessel." Sakura nodded and told the man to get the above mentioned blond and the three shinobi were left alone.

"So he just ... appeared in your room?" She questioned, a curious tilt to her voice. "How can that be?"

"Well, I saw a flash and then heard a-"

"Did you just say flash?" Kisame interrupted and Naruto looked over to him, startled by the sudden rather rude behavior. Sakura was as surprised as him. For as long as they had known him, Kisame had been nothing but kind and polite to them. This was the first time he acted this rudely.

"Um, yeah, a yellow flash just before we heard the thumping of sensei somehow hitting his head against my bed boards." The youngest replied before a glare settled on his face. "By the way, what the hell! You destroyed my bed! Now where am I going to sleep?"

"I'm sure Uchitachi-san will be willing to trade with you until we buy you a new one." The shark tried to calm the kitsune down but Naruto just glared harder. Deciding he rather wanted to live a little longer, Kisame settled on distracting the blond. "Anyway, if you really saw a yellow flash than the jutsu he used must be the Yondaime Hokage's famed Flying Thunder God technique."

"My Tou-chan's technique?" Naruto questioned, tilting his head to the side. Sakura remained quiet, just as curious, but it wasn't Kisame who answered.

"Yes. Minato-sensei taught it to me a long time ago." They all looked over to the now awake Kakashi. "Nice job, Sakura. I am barely sore." Said girl beamed as her work was praised and Naruto chuckled quietly. "How long have I been out that you're discussing Minato-sensei's jutsus? And why are there _two_ kunai in your hand, Naruto?"

"Oh, I found one of these in the forbidden parts of the forest and just decided to keep it." The blond replied and Kakashi shook his head as best as he could. "What?"

"Must have been fate, then. Only your father used those kunai." Kakashi tried to get up but Sakura slapped the closer hand in warning.

"Don't get up until shishou decides you're well enough to get up." She commanded and Kakashi complied with a sigh. "Now, how did you end up like this?"

"We got a tip on a possible hideout Orochimaru might be at and I was sent to investigate but not to engage. It would seem I became a bit rusty since my time in ANBU." He said tiredly, apparently almost going back to sleep. "I'll need to request a few reconescence missions with Ita-AAAI!" The scream made the two chuunin jump and they looked up to see Uchitachi bending Kakashi's big toe at an odd angle as the older man whimpered on the bed. "Let go!"

"Then don't talk if you can't keep secrets." The raven replied, completely ignoring Kisame's almost chirped greeting. He was still getting used to having an overgrown blue baby as a near constant shadow, despite Kisame proving to be reliable, truely loyal to him and true to his word. He worked for years with only Kuro Onyx. He needed to get used to the shark man. "And why was he sent to spy on Orochimaru when Kuro Onyx is _more_ than qualified for the job?" Itachi asked behind him and they only then noticed Tsunade, now washing her hands so she could treat Kakashi's other wound.

"We figured they'd be on the lookout for your birds." Tsunade justified. "You would have just lost your pet."

"Kuro Onyx is a half kuchiyose and you _saw_ that he is more than able to look after himself." The Uchiha stated matter of factly as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "It's for _this_ ," he pointed at Kakashi's injury. "Reason why Sandaime-sama finally decided only I or Kuro Onyx are to spy on either the Akatsuki or on Orochimaru."

"They're pretty good, too." Kisame was quick to jump in and help his partner. "They know some things about the Akatsuki that not even the organization members themselves hadn't known."

"That's not important right now, though. Kakashi-san looks like Juugo took a chunk out of him." Itachi said, pointing to the ugly gash on Kakashi's right thigh. Said man looked strangely at him. "What?"

"How do you know it was Juugo? I only know it's his name becasue someone else told him he did a good job at almost slicing me in half before I managed to get away, and only thanks to sensei's kunai and jutsu. Why do you even know their names?"

Itachi rolled his eyes as he stepped back to give Tsumade room to work. "I have had my kuchiyose spying on them for a very long time. Juugo is actually Orochimaru's inspiration for those accursed Cursed Seals that he's so fond of putting on innocent people." He answered before adding as an afterthought. "And they're potential enemies. I need to keep tabs on all of Orochimaru's followers so I know what I am fighting against." He locked eyes with his once upon a time captain. "So you got caught?"

"Yeah. They've got two really strong sensors. I was almost fifty feet away and they reacted as though I had breathed on their neck." The silver haired man revealed. "I don't think even Kuro Onyx could have hid from them."

"They're up to something." He said with absolute certainty and Kakashi nodded. Itachi sighed tiredly. "Kakashi-san, can you please teach Naruto-sama the Flying Thunder God jutsu?" The request startled everyone and they all blinked rather stupidly at him. Itachi just glared through his eye holes.

Kakashi was the first to recover. "Of course, but there's not much use to it with only two kunai."

"You leave that to me. Minato-sama showed me where he kept his special kunai." Again with the stares. This time, Itachi decided to ignore them altogether. "Kisame, pack our things. I need to go have a chat with Sasuke."

"Wait, you can't mean you're just going to move in with Sasuke-kun so suddenly?!" The kunoichi asked in shock. "Just like that!?"

The ANBU just looked at her. "You and Kakashi are moving in, too, as well as Sai and Yamato." Everyone's jaws dropped by now, most wondering where Itachi was going with all of this. Said man felt a headache coming on. "Look, Orochimaru wants both Sasuke and Naruto-sama and if they're not together, I can't look out for the both of them. Kakashi-san is injured but he is the one who has to teach Naruto-sama and Sakura-san is more than enough of a medic to take care of him. Yamato can teach her a few more doton tricks and we need to keep an eye on Sai. Maybe we can turn him back into a normal human if he spends less time under Danzo and his influence. Kisame, Kuro Onyx and I will be more than sufficient protection."

"But won't we be a bother?" Now Kisame really didn't want to spend entire days with the younger Uchiha. Sasuke was extra cold with him and glared anytime he got close to the older brother, even if Sasuke didn't know it was Itachi. It was creepy as hell when he used the Mangekyo Sharingan to glare at him.

"No, the Compound is empty and Sasuke said I'm always welcome." The blond chirped happily, getting excited with the prospect of moving in with the teme. Those grounds were _huge_ and seemed to have the best training areas in the entire village! He proceeded to grab the blue man's wrist with one of his hands and used Kurama's chakra to drag Kisame out of the room and out of the hospital, yelling excitedly about packing. Tsunade just shook her head fondly before looking at Sakura.

"Go and get packed up, too. And have fun." Sakura smiled, bowed to the three shinobi and left the room. Tsunade turned to Kakashi. "Anything we should know that you left out of your somewhat report?"

"Orochimaru changed bodies and wants to steal Sasuke so he can cultivate him as his next vessel." The older Sharingan user revealed. "And he's planning on doing it soon. That's all I know."

Uchitachi nodded. "I'll send a crow out later to see if we can get anything more accurate about this attack other than that it will he _soon_. Until then, I must tell Yamato and Sai to pack up and inform my otouto that we're all moving in. Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-san." And with a small bow, Itachi was gone, off to tell Sasuke the news.

Kakashi just shook his head. Things were about to get a hell of a lot more crazy around here.


	81. Chapter 81

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

Sasuke was not exactly happy to learn all these strange people will be moving into his family's home and possibly wrecking the place but he let it go since he knew there was no resisting it. Besides, this meant he could get any of the four jonin and upper class ninjas to help him with training, even though Kakashi will be spending most of his time teaching Naruto another of his father's jutsus, so that pretty much left him with Uchitachi to help him out with the whole long range Chidori thing. He wasn't sure if he should try to make it into a spear or an orb that leaves his hand. Uchitachi said he just has to focus on it becoming a long range attack. Easier said than done. But besides training, he also got to be with his new boyfriend a lot more! He and Naruto hadn't really had the chance to act like a couple since that little make out session in his living room that Sakura had oh so wonderfully (please note the thick layers of sarcasm) interrupted.

But that would have to wait until they could hide from all the prying eyes that are currently living with them and a better time, since they were all training at the moment on one of the bigger training grounds within the Uchiha Compound.

Currently, Sasuke was watching Naruto trying to learn this so called Flying Thunder God jutsu that his father had been famous for. He kind of wondered what that was like. Unlike many other jutsus, this one had no pictures in the history books despite it being the Yellow Flash's most famous technique. He had, if Kakashi were to be believed, killed an entire platoon with it once, which earned him the name of hero for the first time since he had saved that particular battle from ruin. Still, he wondered why they were making such a big fuss about it. There were other, easier to learn teleportation techniques.

On the other side of one of the bigger training grounds was Sakura, trying to learn Doton: Dosekidake from Yamato while Kisame was sparing with Sai, his water techniques kind of leaving Sai's ink useless half of the time. He was so glad he had chosen the lake training ground for this particular training session now, as he was sure that the Kiri's jutsus would have destroyed half of his family's Compound had he let him fight anywhere else. Though, it was pretty interesting to watch Kisame fight without Samehada. The blue man had left it to the side so that it would be fair on Sai, since Kisame had a lot more experience, is stronger and has greater chakra reserves. Kisame was very good at taijutsu. He was fast, too. It was fascinating to see a man his size move so swiftly.

And it would seem Uchitachi agreed with him, as he, too, was watching his supposed partner while waiting for Kuro Onyx to report when he arrives to Orochimaru's hideout. The ANBU had told Sasuke to practice and had sat down into a meditating position, oh so conveniently turned in the direction of Sai's and Kisame's battle, and had proceeded to ignore them all as he supposedly communicated with his crow. How that worked, Sasuke was still trying to understand. He had asked Naruto if Uchitachi had told anything to the blond, but Naruto insisted that he knew very little about Kuro Onyx despite the bird now being a constant presence in his every day life.

Actually, Uchitachi remained as much of a mystery to Sasuke as he had been the day they had first met him. He was pretty sure the same could be said to Sakura and Sai, although the latter didn't count since he hadn't been there for the whole Utsukushi mess, but he was sure Kakashi and Naruto knew something about Uchitachi that they weren't sharing with the rest of them. Yamato seemed to be in on it, too, but he was ANBU before, too, so maybe he had always known who Uchitachi was? They sure as hell acted like old friends.

''What is it that's troubling you so much that you have decided to stop in your stubborn training till you collapse, Sasuke?'' Said boy started at the sudden question and blushed when he realized Uchitachi had caught him staring.

''So you like him or something?'' He decided that if he was going to be embarrassed, Uchitachi might as well join him, even if he didn't get to see the other's face. He got a small bout of satisfaction when Uchitachi looked away before looking back, probably silently cursing himself for having such a reaction, since it made the truth quite obvious.

''You could have just answered my question, you know.''

''Yet you're not answering mine.'' A smirk pulled at his lips and he wrote off a score for himself. This'll teach the man to stare at annoying sharks instead of watching over Sasuke's training, like he should have.

''You're still avoiding mine, though, and I have asked you first. But, to stop this cycle before it gets ridiculous, yes, I guess I do like him ... He's a somewhat good partner and Naruto-sama seems to have taken a liking to him. I know I can rely on him-''

Sasuke rolled his eyes. ''That's not what I meant and you know it. I think you're starting to develop a crush on him.'' To his disappointment, Uchitachi had no visible reaction to this teasing remark.

''I honestly wouldn't know.'' Now that surprised him. ''I have always been so busy as a child that I never even got the chance to think bout such things ... And then I was thirteen and had a little brother to take care of and a charge to watch over. Then my family was killed eight years later ... I just never had the time to have a crush or fall in love. The only love I ever knew was that of comradery, friendship and familial love.''

''That's pretty harsh.'' Sasuke muttered. ''Wait, your family was killed?'' Uchitachi nodded. ''H-how old were you?''

''Hn, I was turning twenty one back then.'' The older raven answered before stiffening, his back going rigid. Sasuke shut up, knowing this meant Kuro Onyx was in their mysterious way that he could not figure out reaching out to his master and reporting in. They stayed quiet for a few minutes before Uchitachi nodded and turned back to Sasuke. ''Kuro Onyx just reported that they have fled their current hideout and that Orochimaru and his henchmen are heading towards Suna. I sent Kuro Onyx to deliver the message to our allies, since I have no doubt they'll want his head after the humiliation he had put them through.''

''Hn, I hope he runs into Gaara.'' The younger one replied. ''He deserves to have Gaara crush him to nothingness.''

Itachi chuckled at his brother's words. ''No doubt he deserves a lot worse, but if Gaara-san would be so kind to end him for us, I would have nothing against that.'' Sasuke grunted and Itachi smiled behind his mask. It felt great to be able to talk with his little brother like this after all those years of only being able to watch from a distance. Soon, he won't even have to wear his mask anymore. Although, the date for that will actually be set by Orochimaru. Hopefully, the snake will get impatient soon and come and try to steal his brother away. He'll deal with him then and finally be free. Danzo will easily be taken care of once they had Orochimaru. A little Sharingan persuasion here and there and they'll be singing like birds about their crimes in no time. The rest was up to Tsunade-sama and the law.

But he could worry about that later. He could spend some time with his otouto now. ''So, what is giving you so much trouble with making Chidori a long range attack?''

''I can't get it out of my hand, for starters.'' The younger Uchiha immediately replied. ''If I could get past that roadblock, I am sure I can figure out how to make it a long range attack.''

''It's all in chakra control, Sasuke.'' Itachi lectured. ''Try with baby steps. Imagine your whole body suddenly becoming a conductor for the Chidori and try to make it travel down from your hand all the way to your feet. Without electrocuting yourself, of course. Once you do that, you just need to shape it in a form that might be suitable for lightning. Kakashi-san once tried to combine the Rasengan with his lightning but realized such a fine shape cannot be reached by something as volatile as lightning. Find the right shape and channel your chakra. That's all.''

''Easier said than done.'' The teen said with a snort and the older Uchiha cocked an eyebrow behind his mask.

''It's really not that hard, Sasuke.''

''Then you do it.'' The ANBU cocked his head to the side before nodding.

''Alright.'' And before Sasuke could say anything, Itachi got up and made the appropriate hand seals for his once upon a time captain's only original jutsu. Lightning began appearing in his hand at an impressive speed and Sasuke stared as the Chidori quite literally danced over the man's body. Everyone turned around at such a loud sound of the Chidori, only to freeze and stare at Uchitachi as if he had grown a second head.

''Wow.'' Sasuke said as the lightning finally receded. ''It's like a stream of Chidori ran all over your body!'' He paused, thinking. ''Chidori Stream. I like it.'' With a nod, Sasuke started making the hand seals. ''Alright, I guess now that I have named it, I have to learn it, too.'' Uchitachi just smiled behind his mask as Sasuke got back to it, trying to master the newly named Chidori Stream so he can make a long range attack out of it later. He sat back down and leaned back, watching the sky above.

''That was a bit risky, you know.'' A familiar voice said as Kakashi sat down beside the Uchiha, having left Naruto when the blond declared he had to go to the bathroom. Itachi tilted his head just enough so that he could glance at Kakashi through the hole of his right eye hole. ''He knows you need the Sharingan for the Chidori to be successful.''

''As an attack, yes, since it prevents tunnel vision. But not as a technique you use to show off in a single place.'' The younger man pointed out and Kakashi chuckled.

''I see. You always think everything through before doing anything, huh?'' He sort of asked, sort of stated. ''It's to be expected, though, You've always been like that.'' Itachi didn't say anything. ''It never occurred to me that the Chidori could be used in such a way. I guess Uchiha minds think differently. Or is it just you?''

''He will shape that long range attack on his own and make a whole new technique out of it.'' The younger stated confidently and Kakashi chuckled.

''I have no doubts. After all, he is your brother, is he not?'' Itachi smiled behind his mask and nodded. Just then, his blond student returned and Kakashi got up with a sigh. ''Well, I have to go. Naruto still needs a lot of training for this. Not to mention he hasn't yet managed to fuse his wind chakra with the Rasengan yet. We need to get that done, too.''

''Yes. As soon as possible.'' The older Uchiha brother stated. ''But you can have a break every now and then, Kakashi. He might have a large amount of chakra in him, but even he needs some rest. It's close to lunch time now. Why don't we all go and eat?''

''Fine, but _you_ tell your new boyfriend and fanboy.'' And Kakashi proceeded to run like a coward when Itachi jumped to his feet, Totsuka already in hand and ready to cut him down. The others eventually noticed and stopped to watch again as Itachi very nearly _did_ seal Kakashi in a jar.

''Is Kakashi-senpai going to be okay?'' Sai asked, watching in fascination how his two ANBU seniors chased and evaded each other with a grace that shouldn't be possible in humans. It was clear Uchitachi wasn't really aming to cut the other down, or else Kakashi would have been sealed away a long time ago. Before he even had the chance to run, that is.

Kisame shrugged. ''Who knows? But let's go get something to eat! I'm starving!'' At the mention of food, everyone's stomach then proceeded growling to show their agreement with Kisame's suggestion, making them all blush collectively. ''Well, that's settled then. Let's get going! It's Sasuke's treat!''

''WHAT!?''

''Yay!'' Everyone but the supposed buyer was more than happy with this turn of events.

00000

''Orochimaru-sama, we are here to serve you.'' A large group of people all intoned a few hours after midnight that night, in a dark room with only a few torches to provide any light, in an unknown location in Sunagakure's territories. These people were what was left of Orochimaru's men, the ones who still proudly carried the Otogakure forehead protector and swore their loyalty to the Snake Sannin.

Said man was sitting on an uncomfortable stone "throne", the better part of his body still wrapped up in bandages from when he had changed bodies not so long ago. His old one had been dying and despite wanting to hold it off for as long as he possibly could so he could get Uchiha Sasuke's body, he had no choice but to do it now if he wanted to survive. This way, at least, he had three years to try and manipulate the younger Uchiha brother and get his body for his _next_ time he changed bodies. At least, that had been the plan.

"The Itachi Clone has been reported dead, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto had told him a few days after he fought his two old teammates. "Apparently, it and Hoshigaki Kisame of the Akatsuki attacked the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki and it was with the combined efforts of Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun and that Uchitachi fellow that the Clone was killed and Hoshigaki escaped, only to be declared as a deserter a few weeks later. Uchitachi is supposedly holding on to the Clone's remains and the mole in Konoha stated that Tsunade had a private discussion with Uchitachi that had her singing guardianship papers for Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun to him. Orochimaru-sama, if he knew about the Clone, it is more than likely that he knows about your involvement in the Uchiha Massacre. I fear we lost him."

Orochimaru had gripped the armrests so hard that the rock throne had broke underneath his bare hands. "He was lost to us the second _Uchitachi_ ," he always spat out the ANBU's name like it was something rotten in his mouth with a particularly nasty taste. "Removed the Cursed Seal of Heaven. You should have been quicker in extracting him, Kabuto."

Of course, had Orochimaru been able to take the boy from Kakashi, Kabuto would not have been in the position to fail to retrieve Sasuke-kun from the hospital. All in all, as Orochimaru saw it, it was all that cursed Uchitachi's fault. He had appeared seemingly out of nowhere and started ruining all of the Sannin's plans: getting Sasuke-kun, getting the Kyuubi and Naruto-kun, killing his old sensei and crushing Konoha. Sure, Sarutobi is dead, but it was only because the old man was a fool. Uchitachi had been defeating _two Hokages_ at the same time! It was only a matter of time before he would have gotten to Orochimaru and made him unleash the Edo Tensei or kill him. Totsuka would have eventually gotten the reanimations cut or nicked and that would be the end of that. Nothing can escape the Totsuka's sealing. Once you're snared, it's the end for you.

He'd sent agents to study the ANBU. After all, his skill seemed to match Itachi's and he now had two legendary swords. Uchitachi was definitely a dangerous opponent and had to be observed. The only problem was that the man kept so well to shadows that it was extremely hard to keep track of him. His agents had reported that the raven haired man would suddenly burst into ravens and disappear without a trace. Or he would just hide so well or run so fast that his ninja couldn't follow him. It was frustrating, to say the least. Of course, there had been that unlucky pair that had ran into the man about two weeks ago that got killed. Apparently, Uchitachi was willing to ignore or lead on his men until he got pissed. When he was pissed, he attacked and when he attacked, he had no mercy. Uchitachi had killed a fair share of some of his most loyal followers, the most noticeable loss of which was Kimimaro. That was another Kekkei Genkai lost to the world and one less skill Orochimaru could obtain.

But still, he had the rest of Sound Four and he now also formed Team Hebi. They had a lot of talent and he suspected if the seven of them were to attack Uchitachi together, the man would lose. After all, Juugo had managed to seriously hurt Kakashi not long ago, and he was ANBU level. The other two from his team, too, had amazing abilities that might help in killing or at least slowing down the man while Sound Four kidnapped Sasuke. That was the plan, the reason this meeting was being held in the first place.

The second reason was way more upscale than just a couple of boys he wanted to get his hands on.

''My loyal followers,'' Orochimaru addressed his ninja. "I called you all here to inform you that we will be taking our revenge against Konoha in the matter of a month!" Cheers and war cries briefly filled the room before they quieted down as their master went on. "The last time, Suna has deserted us, but this time, we attack with all of out might!" More cheers. "No more mercy, no more games. Konoha is going to fall and it is going to fall soon!" Another round of thunderous cheers echoed throughout the hideout at those words. "You have a month to prepare. I will be only taking the best with me so make sure you train and are well rested for the attack. We will not accept failure as an option!"

Orochimaru looked around the room. There weren't all that many of them here, but almost all of them had a precious Kekkei Genkai or were marked with his Cursed Seal. One of them should be able to take on at least three ninja and seven at most, if it was jonin level. Thankfully, Konoha had not yet fully recovered from his last attack but this time, Danzo might order his ROOT to fight. If he could negotiate with the man to just leave this in his hands, maybe they'll finally both get what they want. _If_ Uchitachi doesn't hear of it, that is. That man had a way of finding out everything, it would seem, and keeping nothing about him up for observation. He briefly wondered if Danzo knew who was behind that mask. If he did and could remove him from the picture-

"Orochimaru-sama!" The meeting, and said man's thoughts, was interrupted by the big, heavy doors being flung open by a panicked looking scout, panting like a rabid dog as he fought the instinct to double over and catch his breath. He could do that later. He had a message to deliver. "S-Suna's ... troops are ... headed this way!" The poor man nearly coughed up his lungs while he struggled to deliver the dangerous news. "All ... jonin, master! L-lead by Sabaku no Gaara!"

"What!?" The pale man hissed like the snake he is, golden eyes flashing dangerously.

"T-they'll be here ... in a courter of an hour, Orochimaru-sama!" The man had finally regained enough breath to speak properly and now panic was seeping through quite clearly. "Someone must have found us and informed them where we are! They're heading straight for us and they're not slowing down for anything!"

"That's impossible!" Tayuya argued. "There's no way any bastard could find us! We've protected this place with all sorts of genjutsu and ninjutsu! Not even an ANBU would be able to find this base and live to tell where it is!"

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto called, about to point out what the Sannin already knew.

"Uchitachi!" He hissed the name with such hate that even Kabuto stepped away from him. But now wasn't the time to dwell on such things. They needed to get out of here. His revenge against the infuriating ANBU that always spoiled his plans will have to wait. "Everyone who knows how to teleport, grab as many of those who can't and let's get out of here! Meeting is at Base 22 in two days. Anyone who doesn't show up will be treated as a deserter and a traitor and as such killed on sight. Now move it!"

His last thought as Kabuto teleported them away was that he will make Uchitachi pay. No matter what.


	82. Chapter 82

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

"Why am I stuck with you again?" Naruto grumbled at his dark haired companion as they hiked through the woods with Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon on a nice sunny day. "Why couldn't it be Sasuke or Sakura-chan?" Sai just gave one of his not quite as creepy anymore smiles and Naruto sighed.

It was two weeks now since they all moved into the Uchiha Compound and despite what Naruto and Sasuke had hoped for upon the initial move, but those plans had not really involved a full house _all_ the time, so they had next to no alone time. Who would have thought that three adults, four kids, one teenager, one biju and one crow living together wouldn't allow two people enough private space in a _huge_ compound like the Uchiha Compound!? Certainly not Naruto. But that was the case. Whenever he and Sasuke managed to get a minute together, someone would walk into the room they were occupying and stop them right in their tracks just as their little make out sessions were getting good.

For instance, three days after moving in, Sasuke finally managed to turn Chidori to a mid range attack by turning it into a beam of electricity. As soon as he had almost killed poor Yamato with it when he finally managed it, Uchitachi and Kakashi took him back to the training grounds on which he had learned the Chidori before the final matches in the Chuunin Exams. Yamato and Kisame were instructed to continue training Sakura and Sai respectively while Jiraiya was called upon to help Naruto with either the Rasengan or the Flying Thunder God. Jiraiya ended up deciding to teach him to make a _gigantic_ Rasengan that only Naruto will be able to make since he was the only one with such a mastery of Kage Bunshin -which were very much needed, since it took more than Naruto could do currently in terms of individual chakra control and a clone helped a great deal towards stabilizing it - and the only one with such large chakra reserves for it to be as effective as an ordinary Rasengan but just on a bigger scale. They thankfully didn't stay away from the house when training was over but they still got no privacy. Why?

Well, Sasuke would lean in close to Naruto when they thought they finally got a moment, but then Kakashi would stroll in, reading his orange little book and giggling occasionally, destroying the moment with more force and better efficiency than Kurama had when attacking Konoha twelve and a half years ago. Or Yamato, who rarely slept well because people had a tendency to attack him when asleep, would enter the kitchen grumbling just as Naruto was about to sit in Sasuke's lap. And then there was that time that someone had taken Sakura's shampoo as body wash and spent it all, so the kunoichi had been chasing Sai - who was making inappropriate pubic hair jokes regarding where and how the shampoo was used - around all day and they stumbled upon the two mid-make out session. Needless to say, the mood was ruined. Let's not forget that Kisame absolutely _loved_ making awkward comments whenever they all sat down to eat together and that kept them from trying anything for a couple of days. Uchitachi - thank _Kami_ for Uchitachi! - didn't make problems for them and even tried to keep the others away from the couple, but he couldn't stop them all even if he tried. After all, even Uchiha Itachi was just human.

And now they were all put in charge of an Academy group of kids as a training assignment as they were chuunin now. Technically, they should be in charge of their own teams now, but Tsunade kept them together for protection purposes. After all, Orochimaru was after both Naruto and Sasuke and let's not forget that the Akatsuki will no doubt come for the blond _and_ Kisame, since he deserted. They had strength in numbers, which is how Tsunade got Danzo to back off from the whole 'a four man cell is the maximum number of people in a ninja platoon' deal when she assigned Yamato to Team Kakashi. He wasn't very fond of Kisame's presence, either, especially since he was the mysterious Uchitachi's partner. Like we established early on, where Uchitachi went, Kisame was bound to follow and a lot of people were intimidated by the shark. All those who knew who was behind the Kitsune ANBU mask found it hilarious that people actually believed that Kisame was the dangerous one of the pair. Uchitachi, of course, used their understatement of his own abilities and appearances when standing next to the ex-Akatsuki to his advantage and sprang surprises on all those he encounters as an opponent or threat to his brother or charge.

And while Kisame and Uchitachi weren't officially on Team Kakashi, by now everyone knew that they were part of that crazy group. They were the biggest permanent unit in Konoha's history. Never mind that one of the main reasons the group was that big was because they were trying to prevent two enemies from getting their hands on an extreme source of power and a Kekkei Genkai quite a few risked _dying_ for in the padt before they realized that failed attempts at taking down an Uchiha just wasn't worth it.

That didn't stop Tsunade from putting Naruto, Sai and Sasuke in charge of these kids while she trained Sakura and sent the three members of the former Team Ro on an important assignment outside of the village. She called it good training for the two genin and a sort of rehabilitation for Sai in regards to acting like a normal person with emotions rather than the killing puppet Danzo is doing a damn fine job of shaping him into. Sai wasn't exactly pleased but he was curious and he accepted as soon as he was put in a pair with Naruto. For that, Sasuke and Naruto weren't happy but Tsunade took the younger blond aside and convinced him to try and become Sai's friend. After a bit of hesitation, Naruto accepted, further displeasing his Uchiha partner.

Another person who wasn't all that happy with the situation was Kisame, since this was the first time he was away from Itachi since he started bugging the older Uchiha. On top of that, he had to act as a babysitter for not only Sasuke, but his group of kiddies, too. Naruto suspected he'd hear Kisame's insane laugher (he was a killer, an S-rank criminal, a Swordsman of the mist, not a worker in child care and Naruto had _no_ doubts that the kids will enjoy torturing him and driving him crazy, since Sasuke will probably scare them off with his Uchiha patented death glare. Call it stupid to be more afraid of a thirteen year old teen glaring at you rather than the six foot something shark baring down its teeth on you while wielding a big sword, but you've obviously never seen an Uchiha glare before - any minute now. He just hoped Sasuke will keep him from traumatizing - or killing - the children. _'Maybe this wasn't one of Tsunade-baa-chan's better ideas.'_

"It's because someone to to look after you, dickless, and sharky was assigned watching out for Duck's-ass hair." Sai's answer to his - rhetorical - question drew him out of his thoughts and he whirled around on Sai as soon as the insult to his manhood registered while Moegi gapped and the other two boys looked ready to burst into laughter.

"Bastard!" He screamed, pointing a finger at the dark clad teenager. "I thought I told you ... not to ... call me ... what?" The blond blinked as he registered the other two 'nicknames' Sai had uttered. "What did you just call Sasuke?" Naruto asked in a flat tone and Sai suddenly started fidgeting.

You'll have to excuse the poor jerk. He's spent most of his life - the time that he remembers, anyway - like an emotionless killing machine for ROOT and Danzo. He had never cared about what other people thought of him or if he hurt others with the things he said. He knew he had no social skills but he never really cared to acquire them, either; it was just too much fun watching people react to the insults.

That is, that was how things were until he was put on Team Kakashi and had his ass whooped by Uchitachi. He had been foolish to challenge a senior agent but he had wanted to test his skills and the boundaries he could cross with the man. Uchitachi showed that he had very firm boundaries when his charges - Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi no Yoko's Jinchuuriki and Uchiha Sasuke, the last Uchiha in Konoha - were in question. After that, the ANBU captain had scolded him for his behavior and even made him _apologize_. That was the first time in his life that Sai apologized. Uchitachi approved of the action and for the first time in a very long while, Sai sought recognition from another person.

So he allowed Uchitachi to take him to the library, to the socializing section and told him to read every book that interests him here but that he _must_ use what he read in the books when interacting with others. Sai at first thought it a pointless endeavor - not even Danzo's punishments could beat respect into him (literally) - until he read his first book: _What can be hidden behind a smile_. When he read that a lot of pain and suffering is hidden behind the brightest of smiles, Sai started observing his surroundings, not like a ROOT agent should (everyone could be a target or an enemy), but rather with his more artistic side. He found a girl who was bullied by some boys a few years older than her smiled blindingly bright around her grandmother to hide her hurt. A man who cut off his own finger during a work accident smiled brighter to his kids so they don't see his pain. An old lady who just buried her son smiled brightly to her friends so they don't see the depth of her mourning and worry for her.

And he saw Uzumaki Naruto smiling as brightly as the sun so that the comments most of the villagers were still making wouldn't affect him.

Realizing how much could hide behind that simple gesture got Sai addicted to those books about social skills and awareness. Since he was already examining one teammate, he figured he'd examine another and studied Sakura for a while before searching up reasons for showing aggression towards dear persons. He found out that one reason a person could turn aggressive against someone close to them could be if they are mourning a great loss and wish to isolate themselves from the rest of the world (the book also specifically stated that you should _never_ allow them to do that). Another reason why two close people are aggressive towards each other is if they feel they don't deserve the other and are trying to push them away. Such feelings can be expressed in forms of rivalry and fake contempt. Sai remembered the stories about Naruto and Sasuke before the Chuunin Exams and recognized that milestone in their relationship that they had obviously gotten over. There is also the possibility of a person being aggressive towards a loved one if they fear they will lose them to some tragedy or if they are trying to somehow protect them by distancing themselves from their important person. And the final reason, the one Sai found fit Sakura _perfectly_ , was to prevent a person from doing something stupid in the future. He found that women tend to be aggressive towards their male friends after they get hurt so they'd drive some fear and self-preservation urges into their stubborn skulls (those words exactly). Sakura did that often for all of the Team Kakashi members and Sai wondered what he'd done to warrant her worry.

That's when he decided to try and be nicer, but old habits die hard. He could still pretty much be a dick a lot of the time, which triggered what he also later read about to be protective instincts in Sasuke.

When he had researched protective instincts, he'd decided he'd try to classify Sasuke into a group. Naruto was the bright, cheerful, loud friend that always cheered everyone up. He was that one friend that kept everyone together. Sakura was the violent but caring friend who can often give good advice and is a good listener. She's the smart friend that always takes care of everyone. Yamato was the scary guy with a dark past that is actually quite friendly and would always be there to help when needed. He was also, apparently, the comic relief type of person in a group of friends. Kakashi was that one perverted friend who giggles at dirty jokes and always makes innuendos out of the simplest of statements. He's also the guy hopelessly and helplessly in love with someone _way_ out of his league. Sai was still shocked when he studied the whole crush/love/lust thing and noticed Kakashi-senpai had a thing for one Umino Iruka-sensei and that he used poor Yamato-taichou to make excuses for him to talk with Iruka. Poor, poor, Iruka. From what his new books told him, Sai knew he was the definition of a naive, innocent virgin. Kakashi will eat him up like a wolf. Kisame, he discovered, was the rough and tough kind of guy with a golden heart who fell in love with the mysterious one of the group, namely Uchitachi-senpai. He looked scary but he was just a big softie under all that shark skin. He's also the type of guy who would clean his car (or rather, Samehada in his case) twice a day even if he didn't use it. Uchitachi-senpai was harder to place. He was mysterious and tough, yet caring and understanding. He just drew people in. He was that friend you _know_ you can always rely on. And Sai knew that, if he ever managed to get the other to forgive his initial jerk-like attitude, he would be the socially awkward friend that made bad jokes but everyone still liked.

That, however, got him noway closer to finding out which type of friend Sasuke would belong to. The book on types of friends warned him not to stick all too closely to these labels, as they were practically stereotypes and that was considered bad social behavior, but he had to admit that it mostly fit the others. For Sasuke, it had taken him a while. After all, the boy was an avenger, a victim of a crime committed by his brother ( **A/N: Sai doesn't know about the Clone** ), a loner by nature, an Uchiha, a genius, a jerk and an EMO half of the time. The other half of the time, he was Naruto's partner.

This lead to more research into the ninja bonds and such, but at least he finally found the type of friend Sasuke was. He was the guy who silently watched everyone and observed the flow of conversation. He rarely joined in but that's because he doesn't talk often, not because he's trying to be arrogant. He's not so open in his emotions expression-wise, but his eyes can give him away. He's actually gentle and caring under that cold exterior. In short, he's the friend you thought the group would be fine without, only to realize how much you miss him. He's also Naruto's pillar of strength and vice versa.

And speaking of strength, one could never forget Kurama. The Kyuubi and Sai started off on the wrong foot with a way out of line comment on Sai's side and Kurama's retaliation in the form of attempting to kill him for it. Kurama was Naruto's overprotective older brother who he shared some strange mental link with. Sai swore that whatever the fox was silently telling the blond always had one hell of an amusing reaction as a result from the Jinchuuriki. Kurama was the type of friend that seemed to always know everything because he can observe without being observed. He had a strange sense of humor that almost always got a laugh out of everyone and he was Uchitachi's confident and best friend. He was the most observant of the group, being the first to notice and point out Kisame's attraction to Uchitachi-senpai. He could only be heard by Sasuke when he was talking privately with Naruto and that was only if Sasuke activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. He was also awfully lazy at times, sleeping around while the three young chuunin and Sai himself were training themselves into the ground. He had the most amazing stories and could be one hell of a gossip. All in all, he was the friend that would roll his eyes at your stupidity before helping you through with whatever harebrained scheme you came up with. He also loved a good prank here and there. Naruto swore up and down that the fox lived for his pranks for _years_ before they first came in contact with each other.

All in all, the group had an amazing dynamic and no one was ever left out. It made Sai _want_ to be that socially awkward friend as long as he was considered a friend at all. So he tried, but let's face it. With such crazy role models around and only relying on books, Sai wasn't all that good at breaking his old habit of insulting people. Only now, he's trying to figure out how insults could be considered teasing and since he _loved_ Naruto's reactions - they weren't as scary or as deadly as Sakura's or Kurama's - he had decided to try it out on him. And now that he'd said those not so thought out words, Sai was pretty sure Naruto would just get angry and give up on him. So far, he'd been the one who tried to most to accept him and his ... less than normal ways.

But since he'd already said the words, he might as well endure the fall out of insulting the blond's partner. "Duck-ass hair."

Blue eyes blinked once. Twice. A third time ... And Naruto fell to the ground, laughing his head off and rolling around on the dirt path they'd been traveling. Konohamaru soon joined him while Udon was just chortling and Moegi was trying to be a lady and stifle her snickers. It was Sai's turn to blink in shock. He'd expected anger and maybe a physical blow. Laughter hadn't even occurred to him. A popping sound did alert him to the appearance of the Kyuubi. Kurama had been spending more and more time in this form as of late, since there was no danger for him to walk around the deserted, huge Uchiha ground and he used this freedom at every presented opportunity. When Sai looked at the biju, even the fox was roaring with laughter. It took them a few minutes but they finally calmed down. Naruto wiped a stray tear from the corner of his eye, still chuckling.

"Oh, Kami, I wasn't expecting that. I mean, I always _knew_ it reminded me of a bird's ass, but I always swore it was a chicken or a rooster."

"Naruto-nii-chan," Komohamaru gasped out, clutching his stomach because of the cramps he got from laughing so hard. "Please stop. I couldn't take another laughing fit like that, kore."

"You know," Moegi said as she finally got over her giggles. "If you were a little less rude, you'd be a pretty awesome guy, Sai-san."

Sai actually blushed at the statement, turning his head away, only to face Kurama's smirk. **"Yeah. I love annoying the Uchiha brat, too. We could be _great_ friends, if you'd just be ... well, less of a bastardly jerk."**

"You're a really funny guy, Sai. Just try being a bit nicer, okay?" Naruto said as he got off the ground, dusting off his clothes. "It's not a good thing to be rude to your friends."

Black eyes got as wide as saucers. "Friends?"

The tanned tween blinked at the older ninja. "Yeah. Actually, Team Kakashi is family. You're part of that family and family doesn't insult each other unless it's teasing and not crossing a line."

Sai flushed again but kept eye contact. He needed for Naruto to see he was serious in this. "I was ... actually trying to tease you earlier. I didn't mean to insult you. I just ... don't know how. I've never had a friend before."

Blue eyes blinked once before widening as it finally hit the Uzumaki what Sai was saying. He had started off as a genuine jerk and then just didn't know how to correct that. Naruto didn't know whether he should laugh or cry at the situation. He settled for blaming Danzo and promising himself to be a better friend for Sai.

"Then I guess I'll give you hints, dattebayo!" He proclaimed, proudly puffing up his chest. Sai and the three children watched him with interest while Kurama just shook his head and jumped up onto the blond's head. It was a nice sunny day and he was feeling lazy. Time for a nap. "First off, there is teasing _without_ the use of insults. You can use sarcasm and irony better or tell funny things in a deadpan that's sure to make your friend crack up." A blond brow arched when Sai took out a notebook out of seemingly nowhere and started writing down the 'tips'. "Second, you need to make sure you don't really insult them. I suggest watching Sasuke or Kakashi or even Kisame when they get at it. They're professionals by now." The Jinchuuriki grumbled, remembering all the teasing the three mentioned above had been doing recently. "Third, you need to know what boundaries you can and can't cross. For instance, with Kakashi-sensei, never mention his past and never, _ever_ tease him about Yamato-taichou or Uchitachi. Never call Sasuke a teme - only I can do that. And for the love of all things good and righteous in the world, _don't_ tell Sakura she has a big forehead. Only Ino can do that and those two are almost as close as Sasuke and I are. And that's saying something. It's almost an affectionate nickname when she says it, as is Sakura's calling her Ino-pig." Sai nodded as he continued scribbling down notes.

"When did you learn to be so wise, Naruto-nii-chan?" Konohamaru asked with some wonder in his voice. The Naruto before him now was nothing like the goofy Naruto he was used to playing with.

"Uchitachi and Kurama are an awfully good inspiration when they want to be." The whisker scarred tween answered with a shrug.

"Speaking of nicknames, I read that it's something only friends give each other. I would like your opinion before I even try." The ROOT agent asked, pen poised to continue writing at a moment's notice.

Naruto grinned from ear to ear. "Where do I even begin?"


	83. Chapter 83

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

Several miles away, on a different forest path, Kisame was slowly but surely losing his mind. It had started out as a slight annoyance, but the behavior of Sasuke's group of kids actually made him miss how crazy things had been back in the Akatsuki and that's saying something, since you had to fear for your life there. With how murderously everyone was moody all the time, the ex-Kiri nin swore he only survived as long as he did because his partner had been that Itachi Clone. But with these kids, he'd gladly go back _now_ , without his partner to watch his back and as a deserter.

And what annoyed him even more was that Sasuke was so nonchalant about the little annoyances. Sure, he knew from his experience with both the Clone and the _real_ Itachi that Uchihas can keep their cool even in the most frustrating situations, but this was a bit too much in Kisame's humble opinion. Sasuke was just showing off.

"I'm bored! I'm tired! I wanna go home!" The oldest boy of the Academy munch-kins, Katsuya, complained, not because it was the truth, but rather because he wanted to annoy the shark.

"C-can we please g-go home? I'm s-scared?" Kisame wondered how the little girl, Mai, planned on becoming a ninja when she was scared of her own shadow and clinging to Sasuke's sword sheath like a lifeline. The Uchiha had taken pity on her and put his hand on her head but she was still too scared to let go of the sheathed weapon.

"When are we going to eat, Shark-face? I'm hungry!" The third kid complained, a fat boy with a nasty attitude, Moku. He annoyed Kisame more than the complaining boy.

"How can you stand these brats?" Kisame finally asked his companion, unable to stay quiet any longer. A glance from the apparently not so apathetic black eyes showed Sasuke was actually enjoying watching him suffer. Kisame glared in response. "You're evil, you know that?"

"No, I'm just a bastard." The raven haired teen said casually as he looked around. He ruffled Mai's hair when a squirrel startled her. "Speaking of evil, you seemed pretty close with that _thing_ before you started annoying Uchitachi." He ignored the man's glare as he pointed to a plant beside the road and briefly explained its medical purposes in case of emergency. Only Mai listened to him while Moku walked over, plucked it out of the ground not even bothering to look at it or dust it off and ate it. He spat out a lady bug, much to Kisame's and Sasuke's disgust.

"Yeah. That Itachi was the closest I had to someone really accepting me despite how I look." The blue man replied. "After all, people are usually freaked out by blue skin, shark like features and sharp teeth to booth."

"I guess the _thing_ really did get some of Nii-san's traits. Nii-san never judged people by their appearances or based on his own opinion without facts to back it up first. People called him weird for being so throughout when studying a person." Sasuke mused before shaking his head. "But that's not what I want to talk about. That _thing_ had eyes with the Mangekyo Sharingan." Kisame nodded. "Do you know any techniques _it_ could do with it?"

"Um, genjutsu." The shark said. "Lots and lots of genjutsu. The thing he used on you he called an incomplete Tsukuyomi, whatever that is. I'm guessing that the real Itachi can do the full Tsukuyomi. The Clone Itachi never did it on me, so I have no idea what happens when he uses that. But I _do_ know that it can kill the person if the jutsu is used too long."

"How does that work?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"I don't know!" Kisame yelled. "That guy didn't understand it himself, either! He said he just knew it. I'm guessing your brother had mastered the technique _way_ before the Clone was made."

"Well, can you tell me _something_ about _some_ doujutsu that _thing_ used?" Sasuke asked with a twitching eyebrow. He really wanted to learn some jutsu that only a Sharingan user can do. Kakashi didn't really know all that much about Sharingan doujutsus other than that it can copy movements and see through taijutsu, genjutsu and ninjutsu. He already knew that and he could practically do it by instinct. He needed actual jutsus if he wanted to get anywhere with his Sharingan.

"Well, there was Amaterasu," Kisame said thoughtfully. "It's black flames that come practically out of nowhere. They can burn anything once set ablaze."

Now _that_ got the Uchiha's attention. "How did he do that?"

The former Akatsuki member shrugged. "He just glared at something. Really, really hard. While the Mangekyo Sharingan was active. Even fire and water burned under Amaterasu."

"So I just need to ... glare at something?" The confused thirteen year old asked with a perplexed expression on his pale face. "Are you _sure_ that _thing_ didn't snap your mind like it almost managed for me and Kakashi?"

The blue man glared at the kid and was about to open his mouth and retort when a huge ... corpse kind of thing suddenly fell onto the path in front of them, causing the kids to scream at the top of their lungs. Another came out of the woods and one more jumped out from behind them. Sasuke immediately pulled the other two kids behind him and Kisame drew his Samehada.

"Sasuke-senpai!" Mai yelled in fright, clinging to his leg. He quickly pried her hands off of him and thrust the three kids together, drawing his own Kusanagi, Sharingan blazing as he observed the threat. The sound of a flute reached their ears before the first corpse moved. Since he was facing it, Sasuke lunged at the thing and stabbed it through with his sword. However, unlike most things when stabbed by the legendary sword, this thing didn't die.

"What?" He muttered to himself as he jumped back in time to dodge an oncoming swing from the ugly thing. A chuckle drew his attention upwards, to a tree not that far away. There he saw an older, redhead girl dressed in a similar manner to what he'd seen Orochimaru and other Oto ninjas wear, so he quickly deducted she must be one of the bastard's subordinates.

"You can't kill the dead, bastard." The redhead called out in a mocking tone, looking at Sasuke as though he were a bug she'd like nothing more than to squash with her foot. Such attitude got her the patented Uchiha Death Glare that only an absolute moron - or a masochist or a psychopath - wouldn't fear. She was a good mix of the first and the last option. "Even legendary swords like the Kusanagi have their limits."

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded, stepping more firmly in front of his charges when the ugly corpse made to step forwards and the kids whimpered. He had to get these kids out of here or else he and Kisame might end up dying in having to constantly take care of them. This bitch meant business, that much was obvious, and she clearly had very little regard for life if she was using corpses as her dolls. It would be nothing special for her to kill a couple of kids and Sasuke refused to let that happen. "What do you want?"

Behind him, he heard a clash of weapons. A quick glance revealed that Kisame had just blocked an attack from one of the other corpses from reaching the kids or Sasuke's back. The redhead smirked down at him, a flute held close to her lips. "I am Tayuya, one of the Sound Four. Orochimaru-sama has requested your presence. I am merely doing my job and duty by retrieving you for him. He says you two have a _lot_ to discuss."

"Sasuke ain't going anywhere with you, whore!" Kisame yelled, maneuvering Samehade around his opponents weapon and shredding the corpse in half. A moment later, the two halves of the corpse popped out of existence and Tayuya glared at Kisame's smug smirk. "I'm guessing you weren't expecting me, bitch."

"You're just a dead dumbass, as far as I am concerned." She put the flute to her lips and started playing a creepy tune. The children whimpered as the remaining two corpses moved, before falling deathly silent as the world started shifting before their very eyes. Kisame himself swayed for a second, shaking his head in an attempt to stop himself from being trapped in a genjutsu. Sasuke knew what was going on and made to dispel it, only to have to jump out of the way of strange, golden looking kunai that didn't appear to be made of metal.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you dispel this genjutsu. A Swordsman of the Mist would make things a lot harder for us." Another unfamiliar voice called and Sasuke looked behind his group to see a tanned, six armed male around Tayuya's age, a creepy smirk on his face. "And while we prefer the hard way, normally, you are far too close to the meeting point for us to do prolonged battle."

"Besides," a third voice said, this one sounding as though it belonged to a deranged clown. When Sasuke looked over, he realized that it was much, _much_ worse as an albino with two heads landed in the place where Tayuya's third corpse had been before Kisame had cut it down. "Orochimaru-sama is impatient to get his hands on you. And he is waiting. I _hate_ to make him wait."

Sasuke knew he was in a tight spot. Two giant corpses that can't die unless severed in half and three ninja adversaries ... Even with Kisame, it wouldn't have been an easy battle. But he now had to take care of Mai, Katsuya and Moku all on his own as well as the blue man, as all four were under a genjutsu. He was only spared because of his Sharingan. The six armed freak will use him as target practice if he tried to dispel the genjutsu and he can't move from where he was standing now as that would expose the kids. In short, it was a pretty shitty situation.

"If you come with us," the two headed guy said, offering a hand. "We'll let the others live. We won't even kill the blue guy."

"As if you could!" The teens all looked back to where Kisame was standing, panting a little from the effort it had taken to break the genjutsu. "Damn you, bitch. You're genjutsu was pretty strong."

"But how!?" The redhead in question asked in shock, looking suddenly very pale. The children were now looking fearfully at the newly arrived other Sound ninja but they were obviously no longer trapped in the illusion Tayuya had created. "How did you break my genjutsu?" She looked ill from the backlash of such an aggressive escape from the illusionary world she had put up. Up until this point, the only person able to break out of her illusions was Orochimaru.

Kisame smirked at her, showing off his sharp teeth as he positioned the Samehada over his shoulder as though it weighted nothing. "My Akatsuki partner was your master's clone, the Clone of Uchiha Itachi. While severely weaker than the real Itachi-san, the Clone had a pair of functioning Sharingan eyes. After an incident on a mission with some genjutsu users, the Clone Itachi trained me for months to dispel even the strongest of genjutsus without causing harm to myself. I only couldn't dispel his strongest genjutsus because he layered them one after another in such a tight and closed off space that you don't even notice it's there until you see something strange. In short, I am as close to immune to genjutsu as anyone who doesn't posses Sharingan can ever get."

"That won't save you from us, mother fucker." The kunoichi snapped and sent another of her corpse dolls at the shark. Kisame reacted as quickly as he had the first time and cut through the doll, only to cry out in pain when the six armed guy threw more of those strange kunai straight into his back. The ex-Kiri nin stumbled and turned to see more of the weapons flying his way, so he closed his eyes and grit his teeth, preparing for the pain, only for them to snap open when he heard the familiar sound of blades hitting Sasuke's Kusanagi. The younger Uchiha had jumped in front of him and had deflected the attacks with his sword and was now standing protectively in front of the shark.

"As much as you annoy me," the raven ground out between clenched teeth. "You're an ally and Uchitachi's partner." He explained as he threw one of his own kunai at the six armed freak before drawing the kids between their bodies to be out of harm's way. Kisame quickly understood and turned his back towards Sasuke's, guarding from that side. "I can't just let you die, just like that. I promised never to let a comrade die in front of my eyes again."

"Tch, what a loud of pussies!" Tayuya yelled. "And don't interfere in my fight, you bastard Kidomaru."

"We don't have time for these games, Tayuya." Kidomaru snapped. "Your jutsus are useless. You lost two of your corpse dolls and your genjutsu is only useful against the brats. Face it." He said as he spat out more of those accursed kunai. Sasuke and now Kisame felt really disgusted for the weapons sticking out of the oldest ninja's back. "You need our help."

"Sasuke, can you get these kids out of here?" The shark asked as he tightened his grip on Samehada while the Uchiha swiftly took out the disgusting weapons out of his back.

The thirteen year old replied by making a short series of all too familiar hand seals. "Kuchiose no Jutsu: Taka!" With a poof, a hawk the size of a horse appeared with a might cry. It brushed the last remaining corpse doll into a tree with its wing and then settled into stillness as Sasuke and Kisame quickly put the kids on the bird. "Take them back to the village."

"Sasuke-senpai!" The kids cried in fear for their caretaker when the hawk took off and a second later, the third ninja attacked the Uchiha. They were soon out of sight but the fight was far from over. The two headed albino moved swiftly and Sasuke seriously had to thank Kakashi for all of that body activation training he received, because he would have been knocked out three times over by now if he didn't posses his current speed. It was also with this speed that he managed to swipe a should-be-deadly cut from the albino's left hip, across and through his torso to his right shoulder.

I say should be because all his efforts did was somehow split one freaky, two headed albino into two that looked like the ugly, creepy, gay clowns they were dressed like. Seriously, these guys had more makeup on their faces than some of the women Sasuke'd seen in his life. It didn't help that they now looked like two sides of the devil split up as a tag team. Their skin was now a reddish brown color and each had a single horn on their heads while their scelra had turned black. Half of their bodies was normal while the other half looked like scaly version of ancient armor, only this armor was crafted by demons. All in all, Sasuke thought this guy - or these _guys_ \- looked like a thing of nightmare.

"Impressed? Scared?" The one on the left, the one still wearing the red beads around his neck, mocked with a sick grin on his face. "You could have had power like this had you just joined Orochimaru-sama instead of choosing weakness."

"If that's the end result, I'm very glad that I never chose to go with that snake." The Uchiha threw back, tightening his grip on his sword. So far, it had actually proven to be rather useless but it was his best weapon. "I would rather not look like a monster."

"The only monster here is you, Uchiha Sasuke." The other one said as they separated and started circling the Uchiha. "The Sharingan ... the only blood red eyes in existence. Eyes that see things nothing and no one else can see ... How could you possibly be anything other than a monster?"

"What makes a person a monster is not how they look or which power they posses. It's what they do with that power." Sasuke replied, remembering Naruto's efforts to convey these same thoughts to Gaara just two and a half months ago. "You have very dark chakra inside of you. I can recognize that wretched chakra anywhere. You have the cursed seal Orochimaru forced on me, only you openly accepted it. It made you look like monsters, strong like monsters and act like monsters. I am sure you get my drift."

The twins glared at Sasuke before lunging at him at the same time. The younger teen quickly ducked just as they made to stab him through with their talons, rolling away from his old place and jumping back to his feet, Kusanagi stabbed into the earth. He made a quick and familiar series of hand seals before raising a hand to his mouth and blowing. "Katon: Gokakyo no Jutsu!"

"Oh? It would seem Sakon and Ukon are fighting together." Kidomaru commented as he tried restraining Kisame with the webbing he made. He had already tried to overwhelm the man with a barrage of summoned spiders but Kisame had proven to be very resourceful. He had simply allowed his sword, the infamous chakra-devouring Samehada, to extend from withing the bandages with which he wrapped up the sword with and it instantly started sucking out the chakra from his webbing and the spiders traveling down it. Even his giant spider had quickly left in order to save itself from chakra depletion and Kidomaru himself had lost a great deal of chakra before he managed to severe the web from his mouth. "He won't last long."

"You're underestimating an Uchiha." Kisame warned as he finally cut down Tayuya's third corpse doll. He was used to dead people dolls controlled by chakra. One of the Akatsuki used a similar jutsu to this girl's, only they were using puppets and were far more skilled at it. Kisame had trained with each of his former fellow colleges so there was very little a ninja can throw at him and surprise him, since each Akatsuki had a different set of skills. He was ready for anything.

"He's just a bratty bastard with a rare power." Tayuya snapped, glaring at Kisame. She was exhausted from controlling her corpse dolls for as long as she had and as they, and her illusion, were so brutally destroyed. She lost a lot of chakra and she was practically useless to her teammates. She wasn't all that good at taijutsu and she didn't have the strength to match Kisame's.

"No, he's his brother's otouto." The shark man replied with a grin. "He's talented and stubborn and hard working. You won't take him down so easily." He hefted Samehada up with both hands. "But you really shouldn't be worrying about their fight. You still have me to deal with!"

Kidomaru grit his teeth as he took out as many of his self created, organic kunai and let his cursed seal to take over. Neither he nor Tayuya will manage to survive without it. He nodded at the redhead and she allowed her own seal to activate. They were all now in Stage Two and they knew the clock was ticking and not just because Orochimaru was waiting. They can only spend a limited amount of time like this before they lose control and their minds. However, the chakra boost will give Tayuya enough energy to fight for a little while longer. Between the two of them, they should be able to take down the Swordsman, or at least hold him back long enough for Sakon and Ukon to capture their target. To return empty handed to Orochimaru-sama was not an option. They'd wish for death when he got his hands on them.

Tayuya raised her flute to her lips and started playing again. The others of the Sound Four quickly took out ear plugs and placed them in their ears while Sasuke glared in the direction of the girl before returning his attention to his own fight. Kisame cursed under his breath as he felt himself falling into another genjutsu, this one decidedly stronger than the first one she had used on him. It was parallelizing him and Kisame bit his lip to snap himself out of it.

Kidomaru raised all of his arms and poised himself to throw his kunai...

The sound of something sharp piercing skin and muscle echoed through the forest.


	84. Chapter 84

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

Kisame cursed under his breath as he felt himself falling into another genjutsu, this one decidedly stronger than the first one she had used on him. It was parallelizing him and Kisame bit his lip to snap himself out of it.

Kidomaru raised all of his arms and poised himself to throw his kunai...

The sound of something sharp piercing skin and muscle echoed through the forest.

The yellow eyes of Hoshigaki Kisame, the Demon of the Mist, widened as he stared, completely and utterly dumbfounded, at the sight of the beam piercing Kidomaru through the shoulder. Only now did he register the chirping sound of the Chidori. Or should he say the Chidori Eiso, the long range Sasuke had been trying to complete for so long. It would seem he finally managed it and just in time, too. Kidomaru fell off of his tree, bleeding all over his shirt and coughing up blood. Sasuke hadn't killed him but he had nailed him pretty well. He won't be able to raise his hands ever again if he doesn't get to a good healer and fast.

"What the fuck was that?!" Tayuya screamed as her partner in the fight fainted from the pain and the swift blood loss. It would seem he'll never even get the chance to get to a healer, much less survive long enough to ever lift his arms again.

Kisame looked back to the swaying Uchiha trying to get his footing back under him. It would seem this had taken a lot more out of him than the Chidori normally did. He looked pale and a sheen of sweat was covering his face. He must have put a lot more chakra into that attack in his desperation to save Kisame than he would have had the situation been different.

"Does it matter?" Ukon snarled as he lunged at Sasuke for another parry of attacks.

"Just kill the bastard while we take care of this brat." Sakon added, joining the fight. Sasuke had never before been so thankful for the Kusanagi in his life. The simply fact that nothing can stop an attack coming from this sword other than another Kusanagi Sword or the Sword of Totsuka that Uchitachi had helped a lot, since both Sakon and Ukon had to jump completely out of his sword's reach for them to evade any attack he sent their way if they wanted to survive. He was also never quite as thankful for the swordsmanship lessons Uchitachi, Kisame and even Kakashi gave him as it allowed it him to twist his sword in defense in such ways that anyone else would have broken either their sword or their own arm.

When he managed to kick Sakon into a tree some feet away and Ukon jumped at him from behind, Sasuke quickly threw shuriken to pin Sakon's clothes against the tree and turned around while making the appropriate hand signs. "Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" Ukon screamed as he was burned almost completely, falling to the ground and rolling around in the hopes of putting out the fire. His scream was joined by Sasuke's when the now freed Sakon threw back the shuriken, the throwing stars embedding themselves into his back.

Kisame looked up from where he was trying to kill Tayuya at the scream and paled when he saw the weapons sticking from his partner's younger brother's back. Itachi-san was going to _kill_ him if Sasuke didn't get out of here soon but these brats were a hell of a lot better fighters than he had expected them to be. His moment of distraction, however, cost him quite a bit when Tayuya saw the opportunity and used it to grab some of Kidomaru's weapons and she threw them at the former Akatsuki ninja.

"Ha!" She boasted as one hit him in his left hand, seriously impairing his ability to haul around a sword, especially one as big as Samehada. "That's what you deserve, you piece of trash!"

 _'Damn it! I hate running from a fight but if they really_ do _end up taking Sasuke or injuring him too badly, I'll be running from Itachi-san! I need to put aside my damned pride and get Sasuke out of here. Now!'_ That decided, the blue man put down his sword and started making quick hand seals. Another good thing from being the Clone Itachi's partner: the Clone had picked up the original's neat little trick of incredibly fast seal making and had insisted on Kisame mastering it as well. Kisame realized he was nowhere near Itachi's level - clone or the real deal - since the Uchiha could preform jutsus at such a speed that it looked as though he was using no hand signs at all, but he was still pretty damn fast! "Suiton: Bakusui Shōha!''

''The hell!'' The redhead screamed as Kisame released enormous amounts of water from his mouth. She jumped up into the trees and then onto the higher branches as the entire area was flooded with little effort on Kisame's part. ''Where'd he get all of this damn water?!'' Unfortunately for Kisame's plan, it also hindered Sasuke's fight as both he and Sakon were flung into trees by the water. Too bad for Sasuke that he hit it with his back, further hurting him when the shuriken dug in deeper.

''Suiton: Goshokuzame!'' The yell drew Tayuya's attention to the big, blue man just in time to see Kisame putting a hand on the surface of the water he had just summoned. Shapes appeared inside the water and started swimming in Sakon's direction, which Tayuya soon realized and she raised her flute to her lips and started playing. Sakon, still out of it, was the perfect puppet and she easily hauled him out of the water by manipulating him with her genjutsu. When he was on dry land, he started coughing up the water that had managed to get into his mouth while Tayuya turned to do the same with Ukon, making it at the last minute just as five sharks made of water jumped to shred him to pieces.

''What was that?!'' Sakon demanded as he took back his brother and put him back into his body. He winced as he registered all the damage these two had made on Ukon and glared over to where Sasuke was just recovering from his own injuries.

''A Kirigakure jutsu, no doubt.'' The redhead replied, looking down at where Kidomaru floated before one of the sharks appeared beneath it and swallowed him up in one great swoop. ''Orochimaru-sama will not be happy. Ukon in greatly injured and we just lost Kidomaru. We're screwed if we go back without that whiny little bastard.''

''The kid is immune to genjutsu, but that shark isn't.'' Sakon said, pointing to Kisame. ''He's just really good at dispelling it. If you can layer a few genjutsu one on top of the other, than maybe we can grab the Uchiha while he is still disoriented and make a run for it.''

''I don't run from battle, you fucker!''

''Be reasonable, Tayuya!'' The albino snapped. ''We weren't prepared to fight a Swordsman of the Mist! He'll tear us apart limb for limb if he gets his hands on us! We'll be dead in seconds! At least with Orochimaru-sama we have a chance at staying alive, since he needs soldiers. This guy'll just kill us!''

''This is the only chance we have!'' The kunoichi yelled, pointing a finger in Sasuke's direction. ''If we don't take him now, we'll never get another chance! This is the first time that Uchitachi bastard has been away from him and the blond monster since the Konoha Crush attack and if he knows we'll use his absence to attack, then he'll never leave again after this!''

 _'They knew Itachi-san was out on a mission?'_ Kisame thought to himself and ran over to Sasuke, checking the boy over and taking out the weapons stuck to his back. He knew very little about healing, but it ought to be enough to at least stop the bleeding, so he allowed his hand to glow with green chakra. _'If they knew he was on a mission, then that means there's a mole in Konoha! I need to report this! Who knows what sorts of sensitive information they've been telling to Orochimaru!'_

''Shit, you're right. He'll kill us just because we've ruined all future attempts with this one.'' Sakon muttered, realizing this was a do or die situation. Actually, it was a die or die situation. Kisame won't let them walk and Orochimaru will hunt them down on principle if they try running. They had no choice. They had to take Sasuke or suffer the consequences. ''Even worse, now with one of us dead, we can't even be Orochimaru-sama's bodyguards anymore. We can't preform the Otogakure Yoninshū: Kuchiyose: Shijū Hōi no Jin or Shishienjin. He's probably sent us on this mission to get rid of the dead weight we now represent. Ever since Kimimaro's death, he's been cold towards us.''

''That bastard,'' Tayuya growled even as she lifted her flute to try placing Kisame under a genjutsu again. ''We have no choice but to prove we can stand even without those two. When will that fatass get here?''

''Should be soon,'' Sakon stated, getting ready to possibly charge at any moment. It all depended now on how long and how well Tayuya can keep Kisame under a genjutsu. If she can't keep him still long enough, Sakon will be running to his death.

''Kisame,'' Sasuke said quietly as he stood up, feeling a whole load better now that his wounds were at least somewhat healed. ''Do you know any long range jutsus that can reach them?''

''You really don't pay attention when I train with Sai, do you?'' Kisame asked incredulously, shaking his head as he attempted to tend to his injured arm. ''You need to stop doing that. Just by watching, someone with your eyes can learn a whole great deal of jutsus, like Kakashi does.''

''Itachi learned all his techniques manually. If I want to be a good ninja like him, I will learn them _without_ using shortcuts.'' The Uchiha replied while making a familiar series of hand seals. Lightning started crackling in his palm and Kisame got the idea, leaving his wound and making a set of seals himself.

''Screw that. Itachi-san is probably a freakish genius who can learn a jutsu on the first try. How are we gonna do this?''

''Just aim for them and fire. Leave everything else to me. Oh, and get out of the damn water before you get electrocuted.'' Kisame rolled his eyes at the teen's words but decided not to comment. They ought to finish this up and get back to Konoha, check on the kids and report to the Hokage. They might have another Konoha rush attempt at their doorstep and not even realize it.

''Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu!'' After kneading a good amount of chakra in his stomach, Kisame spat out a large quantity of water in the form of a powerful torrent aimed towards their intended target with great speed. Tayuya and Sakon looked annoyed that their attack was not going to be the first launched and that instead, they'll need to be dodging their opponents.

But then Sasuke shocked them by letting the Chidori run all over his body before releasing it in a second Chidori Eiso, the beam hitting the water and electrocuting it. ''Raisuiryūdan!'' Realizing what was going to happen but knowing there was nothing they can do to stop the attack, the two Oto nins could only close their eyes and hope their end was less painful than it looked.

''Doton: Doroku Gaeshi!'' A new voice called out and a wall of earth rose from out of the water, easily stopping the two attacks. Earth was a stronger element than water or lightning, since it could absorb both naturally. Kisame and Sasuke looked to their left, where they saw a fat, ginger haired guy dressed in the same clothes as the rest of Sound Four, already transformed into his Second Stage Cursed Seal mode, hands still together from where he had preformed the jutsu.

''Jirobo! You're late, fatass!'' The kunoichi called in obvious relief. It would seem things were finally looking up for them. Especially when Jirobo did another technique that dried up the water Kisame had summoned, much to the shark's obvious displeasure.

''Great. We now have _three_ of them to deal with again.'' Kisame grumbled under his breath as Sasuke panted beside him to try and regain his breath. He might have mastered the ability to use Chidori more often than three times a day, but the Chidori Stream and Chidori Eiso were a different thing. They tired him out a lot faster and the boy still lacked the chakra control to use less chakra while making the attack as effective as it would have been with larger amounts of chakra. ''Sasuke, I think we should just get out of here. I plan on living, thanks.''

''Uchitachi won't kill you if we get a bit more scratched up.'' It was amazing how the Uchihas could appear psychic at times. Kisame swore it was in their genes, along with the Sharingan. ''For some reason, you seem to have grown on him. He likes you, but he won't admit it.''

''Really? Uchitachi-san talked about me and said all of that?''

Sasuke shot him an annoyed glare when Kisame looked ready to start chatting like a teenage girl with a crush. ''Is this _really_ the time? I shouldn't have said anything.''

''Don't be like that!'' The Kiri ninja complained but he knew Sasuke was right. He could go on for hours due to his large chakra reserves, but Sasuke was still a kid and he hadn't yet developed his chakra to any mature levels of power. And if he kept using those Chidori based attacks, he very well might just faint right then and there. ''Can you summon another hawk?''

The raven shook his head, but any other answer he would have given was interrupted when a pale blur flew past him and slammed straight into Kisame, or rather, into Samehada. Kisame grunted as he repelled the attack of a seriously familiar looking sword and a young, arrogant voice chuckled. ''Surprised, Kisame-senpai?''

''Suigetsu?'' The older Kiri ninja asked as he looked down at the albino with the purple eyes. He was dressed in a tight purple, sleeveless shirt with tight black pants. By appearances, he didn't fight for Otogakure, yet the thing he _dared_ engrave on the Kubikiribōchō made it quite clear he was Orochimaru's man, since the note shone proudly in the sun. ''You're working for Orochimaru?!" He demanded angrily and Suigetsu smirked.

''So? You worked _with_ him while he was in Akatsuki, didn't you, Kisame-senapi?'' Kisame pushed him away with ease and nearly shredded him in half, had the albino not jumped further out of the way and then brought up his sword again. He looked comical with it, in Sasuke's humble opinion, especially since he had seen Zabuza fighting with it.

''Never!'' The shark hissed, allowing the Samehada to extend beyond the bandages usually holding it in place so it doesn't randomly scratch people or drain chakra left and right. ''Why are you with someone like that?''

''Because I wanted to collect the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū, obviously, and he offered me protection while I did so. In exchange, I just had to let him examine my family's Kekkei Genkai.'' Suigetsu dodged a swing and ran at Kisame, only to have the ex-Akatsuki kick him away with his leg. ''You've gone soft, Kisame-senpai. All this time spent with an Uchiha, even a fake one, has made you weak. You could have killed me by slicing me with the Samehada, yet you let me through and just kicked me away.''

''You're a suicidal little prick, you know that?'' Kisame ground out, knowing he didn't have it in him to kill this kid. Once upon a time, he had watched him grow up wanting to be like him. He couldn't kill him. His time with the Akatsuki might have made him lose many of his original morals and emotions, but he will never support killing children, especially not Kirigakure's little brats. ''So you're here for Samehada? Good luck. This word has been mine for many years. It won't go with anyone else.''

''I'm afraid I'm not here for Samehada this time.'' Suigetsu suddenly jumped back and Sasuke saw what was coming even before he called out ''NOW!''

''Kisame!'' The Uchiha made to pick up his sword and run towards the older ninja, when, out of nowhere, glowing chains with what looked like torns on the side suddenly wrapped around the young genius, binding him completely, even his chakra. ''What the-''

''Good job, Karin!'' Suigetsu called eve as Jiboro finished his hand seals and an earth dome started appearing around Kisame. The last thing the Kiri nin saw before the dome closed up on him was another redhead girl coming to stand next to the purple eye boy, chakra chains coming out of her body.

''It's useless to struggle, handsome. My Adamantine Attacking Chains are a special Uzumaki technique you can't escape from. It neutralizes your chakra completely.''

 _'Did she just say Uzumaki?'_ Sasuke thought, staring up at her. She had to be maybe a year older than him, not much more. Was this girl really related to Naruto? Then again, even Kurama said that Naruto looked more like his dad than he did his mom. So this was how an Uzumaki should look like, huh. He preferred Naruto as the blond he was. He would rook silly with red hair.

''Don't get ahead of yourself and falling for my charms now, Sasuke-kun. This little relationship we will have will be all business. Although,'' she took a hold of his chin and smirked seductively, making Sasuke scrunch up his face in disgust. ''That doesn't mean we can't have a bit of ... _fun_.''

''Your twice removed cousin is my boyfriend, bitch.'' Karin's jaw dropped to the floor so fast and hard that Sasuke wondered how a crater didn't appear. Suigetsu fell to the ground, rolling around with laughter, clutching his stomach and tears streaming down his face. He was even louder than Naruto and Kiba combined. Sasuke felt a headache coming on already.

Karin snapped out of her stupor and slammed a foot into Suigetsu's head, surprising Sasuke with the brutality of it. He honestly thought that would be the end of the boy, but to his further astonishment, Suiget's head turned to water before reforming again. The redhead continued stomping on the forever reforming head until Tayuya snapped at them to shut the fucking hell up or she'd make them.

''SHUT UP ALREADY, SUIGETSU!'' The Uzumaki finally yelled and Suigetsu reigned himself in so that he was only chuckling now.

''Man, it's just like you, Karin, to hit on a taken _gay_ man.'' He kept chuckling while observing the scowling, tied up Uchiha. ''Man, things are going to get ever more fun around here.''

''What should we do with him?'' Sakon asked as he gestured towards the dome Jirobo was still holding for Kisame, absorbing the shark's chakra.

''You won't be able to suck him dry,'' Suigetsu called to the ginger. ''Kisame-senpai's got amazing amounts of chakra and we're on a tight schedule.''

''Besides,'' Karin said, a shiver running down her spine. ''Something dark is coming. Something powerful. We need to get out of here before it gets here. I don't think we'd be enough for it.''

Sasuke perked up at this and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan discreetly. Yes, he could finally hear him. Kurama was talking with Naruto about something. Something about his hawk? Could it be that it hadn't even made it to the village? Gawking alerted him that yes, it hadn't even made it to the village, as Kuro Onyx, assigned to watch over Naruto, was now circling above them.

''It's that annoying bird again!'' Sakon cursed, taking out a kunai to aim for the crow, but Jiboro stopped him.

''We don't have time. We need to get out of here and fast. My Doton Kekkai: Dorō Dōmu won't hold someone as strong as Kisame for long without me there to maintain it.''

''We can't let the hellish thing follow us, either!'' Tayuya argued back.

''That's why we'll leave it a little play friend.'' Jirobo made the familiar hand seals of a summoning and placed his hand on the ground. ''Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Dorō Gōremu!'' Kuro Onyx gawked in surprised and flopped its wings as a giant golem of earth rose from the ground, making a grab for it.

''No!'' Sasuke called out, struggling in his chains so Karin tightened them around him, making his gasp as his breath was knocked out of him.

''That ought to keep it busy.'' Jirobo said and turned to leave. ''Come. Orochimaru-sama is waiting.'' The others went with him without uttering a single word, Karin dragging Sasuke along with her. The Uchiha couldn't keep his eyes away from the struggling bird of Uchitachi until the tree branches of the forest obscured him from view.

 _'That usuratonkachi better find me.'_ He thought as he was dragged away.


	85. Chapter 85

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

''Why exactly did _we_ have to do this mission?'' Itachi wondered under his breath as he watched a dozen Mist ninjas drag a cage containing one of Konoha's Forest of Death giant creatures onto a cargo boat that was supposed to ship it off to the Country of Snow. Their job had been to escort the animal to here, and from here on, it was Kirigakure's job to protect it until it arrived to its destination. ''I mean, anyone else would have been more than enough. This is overkill.''

''We're here to make sure it doesn't escape on its way here.'' Kakashi replied casually, looking off into the distance. ''If it were to go berserk, we're the perfect team to deal with it. If it breaks free, normal rope won't be able to hold it down. Yamato's wood is flexible like rope and a lot stronger than it. Normal genjutsu won't knock it out or still it long enough for other safety measures to be put in place. Your genjutsu is unmatched, even after all these years. And in case it tastes human blood, it needs to be killed. No normal blade can kill it, so Raikiri will have to do it. Or one of your swords while Yamato and I distract it. You know this, so I know you're more anxious about leaving Naruto and Sasuka back in Konoha than you are annoyed with this mission.''

The Uchiha snorted wile looking away. ''Can you blame me? The last time I left them in the care of someone else while I was on a mission elsewhere, a demon princess was trying to push them into a pit of molten lava.''

Kakashi had to concede to that. Their mission in the Land of Demons was still a sore spot for everyone, especially Team 7, now Team Kakashi, in it's near entirety. The jonin had been captured and the genin had been forced to fight demons and demon summoning ninja. There had been broken and cracked bones, bruises and scratches and bruised prides all over the place. Had Itachi not come when he did, there would have been a couple of dead ninja, too. ''Still, I am sure your partner will be able to look after them, along with Kuro Onyx, for a couple of days.''

''He's not my partner.'' And while his face was covered by the mask, his ears weren't and Yamto and Kakashi exchanged knowing looks when they saw them turn red. The Uchiha must have felt their smirks because he changed the topic. ''Minato-sama would have never sent _us_ on this mission.''

''True.'' Kakashi agreed. ''Minato-sensei would have probably sent more men instead the three of us, especially since you were his shadow back then.''

''Yes, and you were Kushina-hime's if you weren't in his office.'' The raven mused with a hum. ''And Yamato, or Tenzou, was still ROOT back then.''

''So he couldn't have used us even if he wanted to.'' The silver haired man concluded and the two geniuses nodded while Yamato sweat dropped at their strange comradire.

''You now what I never understood?'' He asked the two even as he stepped up to hep load the cage when one of the workers slipped and the beast was nearly dropped. When he looked back and saw that he had their full attention, the brunet continued. ''You two were such constant presences in Yondaime's life, yet you've never met before Uchitachi was introduced to Team Ro. As I listened to you two talking about all the time you've spent with Yondaime-sama, I kind of didn't believe you when you said this was your first meeting.''

The two Sharingan users looked at each other in surprise. It had never occurred to them either. They had just accepted it as it was. They'd had their duties back then and they honestly hadn't thought that they would become as close as they had after meeting. They never even thought to question it.

"I guess we were just so busy or had different shifts, so to say, that we never met except in passing," Itachi finaly replied, sighing as he crossed his arms. He felt weird being in Kiri when he now had an ex-Kiri shinobi for a ... partner. It felt even weirder to refer to Kisame as such. But he had to hand it to the man. He's been even more persistent in getting his acknowledgment than Sasuke had been in getting Itachi to train him. He ought to get a medal for stubbornness, if nothing else. "And if it was in passing, it was no doubt just an exchange of checking if the other was a threat."

"I guess we saw a lot less than we should have, all things considered." Kakashi added, finally turning his attention back to his friends. It felt strange to be able to refer to someone as friend again, after so many years. Sure, there was Gai and the other jonin, but he'd never bonded with anyone else as he had with these two. He even began noticing he is extremely protective of Yamato in some situations. He'd been like that with Itachi, too, but he grew out of it when he saw that the Uchiha was more than capable of taking care of himself. He still worried, even to this day, about their youngest member, but he'd seen and experienced Itachi in battle first hand. But that's not how he felt with Yamato. He'd always wanted to protect Tenzou and that continued on to this day. Itachi didn't need that. Itachi was the protector, not the one in need of protecting. Although, he now both had those he must protect and someone who wants to protect _him_. Perhaps Kisame will be the Gai in Itachi's life or he might end up being the Naruto. It was still hard to tell. One thing Kakashi was sure of was the fact that Kisame won't be the Yamato in Itachi's life. Kisame had already proven to be a lot more than someone Itachi will form a deep _brotherly_ affection for.

 _'Then again,'_ the silver haired genius thought to himself. _'Perhaps it is not a good idea to compare the lives of others with the life Itachi leads. Itachi or Uchitachi, it doesn't matter. He's giving up too much of it for what little he has left to be spent comparing it to others.'_

"Kakashi-san!" A man called out and Kakashi turned to look at him. "We've loaded it up. We're done. You can go now and thank you for your hard work!" He just nodded before turning to his own companions, about to tell them that they can go home only to almost fall over when Uchitachi rushed past him. He exchanged a look with Yamato and quickly ran after him.

"Where are you going? What's the rush?!" The brunet called as they tried to keep up but Itachi had a good head start on them. That, coupled with his speed, had Yamato struggling to keep up. Kakashi, having spent a good deal of his childhood with the Yellow Flash himself, was having no such difficulties and nearly caught up with Itachi by the time the pier was well behind them.

"What happened?" The former captain of Team Ro demanded and years of service had Itachi answering on command.

"Kisame and Sasuke were ambushed on a mission in the woods around Konoha." He said tersely as he changed directions sharply, taking a shortcut he himself has made in cases like these. Sarutpbi might not have sent him on missions often after the massacre, but he'd had plenty of them in the time between that and Minato-sama's death. He'd studied every map of every country until he had a path that could, at his speed, get him back to Konoha in the matter of hours. "Those four who have been keeping up the barrier plus some of the members of Team Hebi."

"The kids who nearly nailed Kakashi-senpai?" Yamato asked as he took out a soldier pill. He was not as fast as the other two but hopefully a little boost with chakra will be enough to let him keep up just fine. And for that, he'll need a soldier pill or else his chakra reserves will deplete far too quickly.

"Yes. Kuro Onyx saw a kid with Zabuza's sword battling Kisame, but then one of the Sound Four trapped him in some dome. He broke free just now but he seems sort of exhausted."

"That's not right," Kakashi muttered, staring ahead and wondering just how bad it was if Itachi was rushing this much. The Uchiha had literally taken off like a bat out of hell. But if Kisame was with Sasuke, even if they were attacked they should be fine. "Hoshigaki Kisame got the nickname Tailless Tailed Beast because he had abnormally large chakra reserves. How wculd he possibly be tired?"

"I don't know." Noticing how tense his voice was, Kakashi could only guess at the amount of trouble that was waiting for them when they finally arrived.

"How is Sasuke?"

"I _don't know!_ " The startled jonin nearly missed their branches when the Uchiha roared. Two pairs of shocked eyes turned to the youngest of the group, his hands twitching for his blades and chakra seeming to flare around him at random intervals, a sure sign he was angry. Itachi had perfect chakra control. This was not right. Not right at all. "Sasuke was taken by what appears to be an Uzumaki girl. They are Otogakure's ninja without a doubt. Kisame and Kuro Onyx are fighting a golem made of dirt and Naruto-sama and Sai are running to their aid. Orochimaru has the perfect bait for Naruto-sama. I _won't_ let him take anymore from me than he already has! This ends _today_!"

The thunderous tone of the Uchiha echoed through the forest and his killing aura kept away all would be obstacles. No one dared get in his way. No one was brave enough to even _think_ about stopping him.

Uchiha Itachi was pissed. Run for your life.

00000

When Naruto had felt a strange stirring from his inhabitant, he knew his nice and relaxing day had just ended. When Kurama reared himself into the forefront of his mind, pushing the startled Uzumaki back into the room of his memories, he knew shit was going on. When Naruto felt something tighten around his heart, like something was squeezing the organ, he knew Sasuke was in trouble and he'd sent Kuro Onyx on his way to check on his partner while Sai drew a puppy that will lead Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon back to the village, along with a message for Tsunade that something wasn't right.

Naruto hadn't wasted a second more after the kids were sent on their way to let Kurama's chakra envelop him fully and he ran off as fast as he could in the direction he knew the crow had went. He knew he shouldn't worry about Sasuke. The Uchiha had grown a lot stronger ever since the big move in into the Uchiha Compound. Under the careful tutelage of Kakashi, Itachi, Kisame and Yamato, with the occasional lesson from Tsunade on healing and this and that from Jiraiya, Team 7 aand Sai bave become a force to be reckoned with, with more jutsu, better chakra control and even control over at _least_ one element. They should be fine ...

Except the bad feeling didn't go away even when Naruto got close enough to _see_ the earth golem Kisame was fighting. Kisame and Kuro Onyx both. He never knew a bird could use a fire jutsu before. Or a wind jutsu. Damn, Kuro Onyx was a better ninja than half of Rookie 9!

But as he looked around, Naruto noted something very, _very_ important. Sasuke was missing. Sasuke was _no where to be seen_! There was a dead guy on the floor and traces of a fight. Kisame looked exhausted and there was a red scar on his shoulder. The ground was still wet from the water jutsu Kisame must have used, there were strange kunai shaped objects all over the place, traces of fire here and there, a giant slab of earth sticking from out of the ground and ozone was strong in the air still. This could have been a mini war zone for the way it looked. And it was filled with a dark, stiffing feeling.

 _'What happened here?'_ He wondered but Kurama didn't answer, instead forming what looked like a black Rasengan in his hand and hurling himself at the golem that had started reforming itself even after Kisame had taken it down. _Twice_. With Kuro Onyx burning it into clay. It had just kept moving. Well, as soon as the rotating orb hit it this time, the golem went down and stayed down, being blown up with an impressive boom and turning into dust.

Kisame whirled around and gapped at the Kyuubi controlled blond. "When did _you_ get out?"

 **"Is that any way to thank someone for just saving your pathetic life?"** The biju snapped as he dropped on the ground beside the panting man, examining his cut and hissing when he realized Kisame was warm to the touch. **"How in the world did they manage to poison you without _you_ noticing it?"**

"I'm poisoned?" The Kiri nin asked with a stupefied expression on his face, which soon turned to mild horror as chakra claws extended and Kurama made to swipe right at his recently healed wound. "Hey! What do you think you're doing, damn it!?"

Annoyed red eyes looked up at the shark with a snarl set on the tanned face. **"I am not my host. You do _not_ get to talk with that tone with me, are we clear?"** The growled out sentence was met with a hasty nod as Kisame realized he was practically at the Kyuubi's mercy. **"As for what I am doing, I am going to open this cut- Did you actually heal yourself when you had poison in your body?"**

"I didn't know I was poisoned!" Hoshigaki snapped back with an annoyed growl of his own. "The guy throwing knives at me wasn't so kind as to inform me that the knives in question could be poisoned!"

 **"Stop moving around, it's only spreading faster!"** Kurama commanded, holding the bigger male still with ease as he pumped Naruto's body with his chakra, making the Jinchuuriki obviously stronger than the ex-Akatsuki at the moment. Using this moment of stillness as his only opportunity, Kurama made a deep gash a little beneath the original wound and allowed some of his chakra to seep in. The area soon became irritated with the red chakra but the original wound burst open and puss oozed out of it, most of the infection leaving the wound. When the red chakra seemed to actively start to affect the man, Kurama pulled it out just as some white substance started pouring out of the original wound in rivulets. **"That looks almost like spider poison."**

"Well, the bastard who threw the knives at me kind of had eight limbs and could spew web and whatnot. _And_ he summoned spiders. Lots and lots of annoying little spiders and a big-ass mama spider that kept spewing out more annoying little spiders.

 **"I swear you Mist ninjas are deranged."** Kurama stated while calling over Sai with a wave of his hand. **"Bandage him up. I ought to let Naruto back in control before someone sees us."** And with those very words, the red chakra slowly receded from the blond's body and his eyes became sky blue again as opposed to their earlier bloody color. Naruto blinked twice before focusing on Kisame and grabbing the collar of his shirt but not shaking him. Yet.

"Where's Sasuke? What happened here?" _'And what made you react?'_ The last was directed at the fox he housed. Kurama rolled his eyes. **_If I didn't know you'll need my help in here, I'd say you let me take one of your clones again. But shit is about to hit the fan and you will need to be at your best when it does._**

 _'What do you mean?'_ When Kurama didn't say anything more, Naruto grew annoyed with the biju. _'Answer me!'_

Instead, he got an answer to his other question. "We were ambushed. Three guys, actually four if you count those crazy twins, jumped us and nearly killed the brats we had with us. They put us under genjutsu and then they threw things at us. Sasuke got the kids out of here, but I'm guessing his bird didn't make it all the way back to Konoha."

"What are you talking about, dattebayo?" The incredulous and confused Jinchuuriki demanded, looking at Kisame as though he had sported a second head. Maybe not the best comparison, all things considered, but still. "Kurama sensed something and took off like a bat out of hell. He even took over! He never takes control unless absolutely necessary!"

"Oh," was all the blue man could say. _'Well,'_ he thought somewhere between bitterness and relief. _'At least the kids are okay. I think. I hope... Damn it, if Itachi-san doesn't kill me, Sasuke will if those kids aren't alright! Stupid Uchihas.'_

"So where's Sasuke?" Naruto repeated his earlier question in a far firmer tone.

"And why were you having trouble with that golem thing Naruto took down?" Sai added his own question, tying the bandage securely once he was done wrapping. "I thought only my senpais could make some trouble for you in a fight."

"Jeez, thanks for the vote of support and all, but even _I_ can't win _every_ time." Kisame almost snapped at the chuunin and ROOT agent but he refrained from it. Snapping at Naruto will just give the two brothers one more reason to kill him. "Besides, that thing kept feeding off of my chakra."

 _So did the poison. I think I know its kind. A special type of kuchiyose spiders makes it._ Naruto relayed the kitsune's words to his companions and Kisame cursed for not even thinking about the possibility. After all, Suigetsu was with them and Suigetsu knew about as much about him as the other Swordsman of the Mist knew, maybe even slightly more. Suigetsu would no doubt tell them ... But the first guys were _surprised_ with Kisame's being there. How would Suigetsu know to prepare them if they didn't know he wasn't going to be there?

 _'Maybe it was for Naruto?'_ That would be the only possible explanation. Naruto and Sasuke were partners, so it would make sense to expect Naruto there. It would also explain the Uzumaki.

"Uzumaki!?" Naruto all but yelled in surprise. "What Uzumaki? An Uzumaki was here?!" Kurama groaned on the inside and Sai just shook his head at the Kiri nin.

Kisame blinked sheepishly at the blond. "Um, did I just say that out loud?"

 ** _This guy's a moron._**

"Yes, you said that something would explain the _other_ Uzumaki. Care to explain?" The tone the whisker scarred preteen used suggested it wasn't a request but a demand.

Kisame raised his hands in a surrendering motion. "Look, I don't know for sure. She had red hair and could use chakra chains. That's all I know and all I saw before I was trapped in a chakra draining dome and before Samehada went on strike."

"Your _sword_ ," Sai asked cautiously when Kisame's explanation was met with silence. "Went on a _strike_?" The blue guy nodded and the two teammates exchanged glances. "Why?"

"My and Samehada's personal matters are _none_ of your business." Kisame replie was snipped and the younger shinobi could only shrug helplessly. Kurama facepalmed inside his cage, not believing _this_ was the adult of Naruto's caretakers they were stuck with. "All you need to know is that we worked it out."

"Sasuke?" Naruto tried asking again when the shark made no indication he will actually answer his second - actually, his first - question. He and Sai jumped back a foot when the large man suddenly sprang to his feet.

"Shit, I almost completely forgot!" The Kiri nin turned around and picked up his sword. "We've got to hurry! Sasuke's been kidnapped by Orochimaru's goons and we've got to save him before Uchitachi-san finds out."

"WHAT!?"


	86. Chapter 86

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

 **A/N: Hello there! It's been a while since I've posted a note! Well, I decided to do so now because I have some both good and bad news. I'm sorry to say that this story is actually coming to an end soon. I think I might actually reach a 100 chapters, but I'm not sure. I'm both sad and happy to see the story so close to the end. It was a fun ride but I have other stories to tend to, too. For instance, I have already started my next story, Life On A Movie Set. If you like FugakuxMinato, I suggest you check it out. I'll be posting the second chapter in the next few days. And after The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves is done, I'll put more focus on Hidden Genes, since I actually think that one might rival this one in length. It's till only in it's beginning stages. The good stuff has yet to come.**

 **Anyway, back to this here story. Yeah, so, this is the 86th chapter. Chapter wise, this is my longest story yet, yet my first ever story has more words. I'm actually planning on working on that one again, soon, so if anyone's a fan of Yu Gi Oh, I hope to hear from you for that story, too! I would also like to thank all my wonderful reviewers! There's been more and more of you each day and I can't even begin to explain how much that warms my heart! I'm really honored to have you all commenting this story.**

 **Well, that is it for now. Please enjoy!**

"Yo! Orochimaru-sama! We have a delivery for you!" Suigetsu yelled as the group entered the makeshift camp they've created several miles away from the walls of Konoha but well within the center of their territory. It was hastily put together despite them already being there for a few days. It was better this way. If someone were to attack, they'd be ready to flee in the blink of an eye.

Said man blinked and looked up at the yell, forgetting all about the map of Konoha and the battle plans he's been trying to think up when he saw the struggling Uchiha being dragged in by Karin's chains. He smirked victoriously. That is, until he saw the state the group was in. Namely, the burns on Ukon and the absence of Kidomaru. Not to mention that Sakon looked pretty beat up and Tayuya looked like a gust of wind could knock her over from how exhausted she appeared.

''What happened?'' The snake demanded even s he gestured for Kabuto to check over the twins. ''Where's Kidomaru? And did you bring the Kusanagi Sasuke-kun used?'' He still hadn't gotten over the fact that Uchitachi had stolen two of his Kusanagi Swords. He had taken great pride in finding them and for the ANBU to steal them just like that ... with the use of stupid birds of all kuchiyose! Orochimaru would not take that insult lying down.

''Yeah, there was apparently a snag in your plan, Orochimaru-sama.'' The albino asked, hefting up the Kubikiribōchō on his shoulder casually. ''Your little spies never told us there was going to be a Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū there to help the kid.''

''A Swordsman of the Mist?'' Kabuto paused in his work to ask, looking up at the albino. ''Why would any one of them even _want_ to help?''

''Kisame!'' Orochimaru hissed, remembering how close the shark had gotten to the Itachi Clone he had made that had joined the Akatsuki. ''So the loyalty h felt for a Clone was so strong that it extended to protecting the real Itachi's little brother, huh? I had not expected that. But you still brought Sasuke-kun back, for which I must commend you.''

''You bastard!'' Tayuya yelled, getting ready to lung at the pale man but being stopped at the last second by Jirobo. ''Let me go, fatso! Kidomaru died and this freak only thinks about the little brat and the sword stolen from him! I didn't like the bastard all that much, but at least show some respect and gratitude for his sacrifice! He was ready to face hell so your dreams can be achieved, just like Kimimaro!''

''Tayuya, cool down.''

''Shut the fuck up, Jirobo!'' The redhead, apparently, was going frantic as it finally dawned on her that she had come so close to death. Had Jirobo and Team Hebi not arrived when they had, she'd be dead now. This was the closest anyone other than Kimimaro had gotten to killing the Sound Four. Actually, one was already Sakon and Ukon will no doubt be as good as useless for a while, even if Kabuto manages to heal them.

''Oh, quit your whining,'' the other redhead snapped, glaring at Tayuya from behind her glasses. ''You were supposed to be one of the best fighters Orochimaru-sama has. If you four failed, that just means you're all weak.''

Sasuke just watched in interest how the teens fought, wondering how this was even supposed to be an army to attack Konoha. One look around showed that everyone was about the same age as him and maybe a few years older. But he could sense they were powerful. His eyes saw all, after all. Some of them had pretty nasty kinks in their chakra, probably the sign that they had special Kekkei Genkai or something. He wondered how Orochimaru got them all to work for him. There was no doubt in Sasuke's mind that there was at least ten people here who were stronger than Orochimaru, but they were so young that the snake could be their grandfather even. They probably just couldn't win because of inexperience. So did he promise to teach them? Did he promise them power? How many of them were like Sasuke had been, in desperate need for a quick power up for revenge or to save someone? How many of these people had to endure those damned seals?

However, as he watched them all, he could tell that many of the ones present here were truly loyal to Orochimaru. They had the look in their eyes that showed they had no other home to return to. The same look Sasuke and Naruto used to have until Team 7 was formed and they made their first bonds with someone. Were they orphans, too? Did Orochimaru pick them off the street and offered them a 'home'? So he was exploiting their desire to belong somewhere in order to get their powers. Sasuke actually pitied them a little. Just a little. He had been given the same choice and he had made it differently than them. Sure, he had Naruto, so he was kind of a special case, but they, too, could have resisted. I mean, it was pretty obvious that nothing good would come from associating with Orochiamru.

''I dare you to say that to my face, bitch.'' Tayuya ground back at the Uzumaki girl and the two redheads got into each other's faces, glaring and grinding their teeth, obviously on the verge of fighting each other.

''That is enough,'' Orochiamru snapped without raising his voice. ''What kind of impression are you making on Sasuke-kun over there? He must think we are not worthy the reputation we get because of you two.''

''You know, Kisame told me what that _thing_ did to you. I kind of already think you don't deserve your reputation.'' The Uchiha threw out, only to hiss when Sakon kicked him into the stomach from where he was getting treated by Kabuto. Oh, now he was pissed. On instinct, he glared at the twins, who glared right back, but then their eyes widened when the three tomoe in Sasuke's eyes swirled around and formed the arabesque flower that appeared when he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. A sharp stinging assaulted Sasuke's eyes and something wet and warm slid down the side of his face. He looked down and watched as a single droplet of blood fell on his pants. He raised an eyebrow and suddenly felt very dizzy, but he looked up when he heard agonized screams and the gasps of those around him. His own eyes widened in horror.

Sakon and Ukon were desperately trying to put out the black flames quickly consuming their entire bodies. Sakon was obviously done for so Ukon abandoned ship, only the fire reached him too from standing so close to his twin. Some of the other ninja had stopped to stare at what was going on, mortified to see someone die like that.

''Suigetsu!'' Karina snapped and the purple eyed teen snapped out of his own astonished state and gave a curt nod even as he cursed under his breath.

''Mizudeppō no Jutsu!'' He pointed all ten of his fingers at the burning shinobi and water started pouring out of them in rivulets. But that didn't help. In fact, it made things worse as the water spread, the fire went with it, catching a few more shinobi on its way. Screams erupted as three more ninja were caught ablaze while Sakon was turning to ash as Ukon fell to the ground, dead. Some of them ran off or rolled all around the ground, desperately trying to do something that could save their lives, but anything the fire touch started burning with the black flames and the fire didn't stop until not even a speck of a particle of ash remained.

''You idiots!'' Orochimaru screamed as the fire kept spreading due to everyone doing this or that to try and stop the flames from reaching them. ''Stop trying to put it out! Stop trying to put it out!'' The Sannin stopped yelling a his subordinates when he realized some of the flames had gotten really close to him. He won't have the time to get far away from them before they consume him by jumping away, so he did the only thing he could do: he grabbed Tayuya and used her as a substitution without hesitation. The redhead immediately started screaming as the black flames caught her, burning flesh and hair and clothes. Jirobo moved to save his teammate, only to get bumped into by someone already burning and the flames transfered to him as well.

It was madness caused by a single fire that could consume all. It caught water, cloth, flesh, hair, metal, rock, earth, grass, wood, even strings of chakra. When an explosive tag caught fire, it didn't even explode. Everything just burned until nothing was left behind. It was terrible, horrific, even, like a scene from those horror, science fiction movies when something strange starts killing people. Only difference was, this fire can't be stopped.

And Sasuke watched it all happened before his eyes, his Mangekyo Sharingan still active, his face slack and empty of any emotion. Kisame hadn't been kidding. The power of these flames ... the Amaterasu ... What an amazing doujutsu. He couldn't believe his clan had a power like this. No wonder no one wanted to mess with the Uchihas, if they had techniques like this. No wonder they, and not the Senju, were the protectors of Konoha. It might just be for Amaterasu that it's this destructive, but this ... this was more than enough. Just look at what it did to an encampment of over a hundred people in under five minutes. And Sasuke now wielded this power.

How had his brother felt when he discovered such a power? Now that he knew Itachi hadn't killed their clan, he knew his brother was a true pacifist, although he could get the job done when it was required to kill others for the safety of the village and their clan. How had someone who loved life and hated killing felt when he realized he had a jutsu that could kill anyone he _glared_ at? Or had Itachi known about the Amaterasu for years and that was the reason he rarely glared at people? Did he know he could possess this power one day and that was why he hated killing? Because he knew one day he will possess the means to do so with a single look?

Sasuke felt that, the more he actually knew about his brother from the past, he knew less as to what kind of person he actually was. Now that he thought back to his childhood, Itachi always seemed different from the rest of their clan. He was a recluse, yes, and he knew from stories that it had only gotten worse after his cousin Shisui's death when Itachi was only thirteen, not so long before the Kyuubi attack. He knew Itachi had not wanted to train him, but now he wondered if it was an attempt to save him from the horrors of the shinobi world and way of life. Just look at what people would do for power! Just look at how easily a teacher used his student! Or how easily the student turned on his teacher! Brother fought brother, friend killed friend and enemies could become allies and vice versa in the blink of an eye. The Jinchuuriki, the Uchiha ...

No, Itachi wouldn't want Sasuke to lead the life he had. He must of tried to prevent Sasuke from ever getting hurt like he had, losing a friend, a loved one. And Sasuke hates to think he failed. Itachi might not have been able to prevent Sasuke from being an orphan, but it had turned out far better than Sasuke could imagine. Today, now that he has a partner in everything in Naruto, the friendship of Team Kakashi and even the rest of Rookie 9 and Team Gai, he couldn't imagine his life without them and, as an Uchiha, he knows he'd probably by now been a part of the Uchiha police force. He never would have been this close to them, he'd probably never even know Naruto like he knows him now. Would he even notice Naruto's loneliness if he hadn't looked into the black eyes staring back at him from the mirror after the massacre?

 _'No, Itachi hadn't failed,'_ Sasuke thought as a headache nearly blinded him and he closed his eyes, grimacing in pain. He felt exhausted all of the sudden and his eyes hurt like hell. He ignored the panic still going on around him. He really couldn't care less for them. They had kidnapped him and had done something to Kisame. He knew the man should be able to take them on without breaking a sweat. He just hoped the blue guy was okay, because he kind of felt that Uchitachi needed someone like Kisame around. He was the only one who stuck like glue to the older raven haired shinobi. Uchitachi seemed somehow ... less lonely with Kisame standing there. He also seemed more human like and less the untouchable protector, the best weapon, the immovable shield. Sasuke wondered when he started analyzing the people around him. He used to ignore everyone. It was just another point for Itachi, since he knew if he hadn't gotten so close with Naruto, he would have never even cared. 'Itachi hadn't failed at all.'

With that thought and a strangely out of place peaceful smile on his face, Sasuke allowed darkness to overtake him as unconsciousness embraced him.

00000

''Sorry, Lee. You need a bit more practice.'' Neji told his teammate as he extended a hand to the downed taijutsu user to take so he could help him up. Lee happily took the extended hand and smiled at his teammate. Neji had perhaps changed the most in the Chuunin Exams. He had changed his views on the Head family of the Hyuuga Clan and he had once again began to smile more openly. He was a naturally reserved person but it was no longer to the point that his face was always blank. He had become gentler towards his teammates, helping them if they struggled to the best of his abilities.

And, most of all, he stopped thinking destiny made the choices for us, stopped believing that an untalented person would forever be a failure. Naruto had beaten some sense into him, it would seem.

His and Hinata's relationship had also changed. He genuinely cared for his younger cousin and gladly trained her, while he hadn't wanted to have anything to do with it just half a year ago. The long series of events since the whole Utsukushi ordeal had knit the whole group together and old bonds were repaired even as new ones were made. Everything that has happened since then only made them that much closer. All the teams were now a lot closer and the adults had even become the true definition of friends, often going out to get snacks or drinks together.

All in all, many things have changed.

But some things always stay the same. ''I promise you, Neji, that I will train even more and ten times harder than I have been so far and I will one day defeat you! And if I don't, I'll run five times across the whole Fire Country with a bag of rocks on my back!''

''Good, Lee!'' Gai cheered, tears streaming down his face even as he smiled and did the good guy pose, making Tenten and Neji sweat drop. ''That's how you do it! I'm so proud of you!''

''Gai-sensei!'' Tears started falling down Lee's face as well as he looked up to his idol.

''Lee!''

''Sasuke-senpai!'' The yell stopped them mid hug and they all looked up to see where the cry had come from. ''Sasuke-senpai!'' A little girl yelled from the perch of a giant hawk as it flew her and two other kids, both boys, in the direction of the village. ''Stop this thing! We need to help Sasuke-senpai!''

''You know we can't!'' One of the boys yelled at the girl, struggling to keep her on the bird and not fall off with all of her trashing. ''We're just kids! He's a chuunin! He'll be fine!''

''Oi!'' Gai called out to get the three kids'attention. They looked down and a cry of relief left the two arguing children while the third just kept stuffing his face with Kami-knows-what. ''What are you kids doing up there!?''

''And what was that about Sasuke?'' Neji wondered to Tenten even as the hawk continued on its way, ignoring the jonin and three chuunin bellow. It had orders to take the ids to the Hokage, not to stop and let them chat with whoever's on the way there.

''Sasuke-senpai put us on this thing to get us back to the village!'' The boy still holding onto the girl yelled down. ''We were ambushed on our trail while he was taking care of us! It was an assignment from the Academy!''

''Ambushed?!'' Tenten yelped, already fearing the worst. ''We need to go help him! Where is he!?''

''WHAT?!'' The boy called, already too far to hear what the bun girl was saying.

''Damn it.'' Neji cursed before turning to the others. ''Tenten, you should go after them and see what is going on. The rest of us will search in the direction those kids flew from.''

''Right!'' Tenten and Lee agreed and were about to run off to do as their friend suggested when Gai stopped them.

''Not so fast, my youthful friends.'' He raised a hand to show them they had to stop. ''We can't take any action without the Hokage's permission or explicit orders. This might end up being an ANBU matter.''

''Uchitachi-san isn't in the village, though,'' Lee reminded with a frown. They, too, have grown used to the sight of the ANBU following Team Kakashi around everywhere. Gai had found it strange how the Kitsune masked ANBU got along so well with Kakashi and Yamato, as it reminded him of a time long ago forgotten. Gai wasn't the type who remembered many things, since he always preferred to make new memories with each day he lived his youthful life. But the way Kakashi would push his smutty book into the raven haired man's face and the way said younger man would push him away ... Or the way Yamato, who Gai had needed two days to realize was actually Kakashi's old ANBU teammate Tenzou, and Uchitachi would prevent others from seeing Kakashi's face while he ate ... Or the way Yamato and Kakashi would give the ANBU their sweets if they got it with a meal ... it all strung a hard chord in Gai's mind, but he couldn't figure out where these feelings of deja vu came from.

''Uchitachi isn't the only ANBU in the village.''

''No, but we know he's Naruto's and Sasuke's protector from Orochimaru.'' Neji pointed out. ''This might be Orochimaru's men trying to kidnap him. We ought not to waste any time and try to catch up to Sasuke before they actually take him away. I somehow doubt either Naruto or Uchitachi will be happy with us if they found out we knew Sasuke was in danger and we didn't do anything.''

Gai shuddered at the thought of what someone like Uchitachi would be like when pissed, or at the thought of the Kyuubi's vessel going after him. Okay, Neji had a point. ''I guess we really have no choice but to act without permission this time. But don't get used to this.'' he warned. ''This is a one time thing.'' The three chuunin nodded and he gestured for Tenten to go. ''Nejis is right. We need to save as much time as we possibly could.''

''Right.'' The three chunnin nodded again and Tenten ran off in the direction the kids were headed, towards the village, while the three males turned the other way and ran in the direction the children had come from. They could only hope they would arrive in time.

Kami couldn't save them if they were late.


	87. Chapter 87

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

''WHAT?!''

Kisame flinched at the volume and pitch Naruto managed to achieve in that single word, but he knew he well deserved it. He still can't believe he got so reckless that he didn't even notice he had been poisoned. Sure, while they were protecting the kids, he had an excuse, but not after that, since Sasuke had summoned a hawk to take the kids away and they only had to worry about themselves. He had really messed up and he had been only worrying about Itachi getting to him, he had completely forgotten about what might actually be the more dangerous threat, more so because it could be immediate since Naruto was a few miles away while Itachi was outside of the village on some mission. Nartuo was here and he was obviously pissed. Maybe Itachi won't even get a chance to go at him.

''What do you mean Sasuke was kidnapped? How could that happen when you were supposed to be with him?!'' The blond demanded, his eyes already returning to red in an instant and Kisame repressed a shudder.

''We were ambushed. We tried fighting but reinforcements kept coming.'' He defended, but he knew there was no excuse. He was a highly trained ninja, an S-rank criminal, a former Akatsuki member, the organization known for being consisted of some of the best ninja in the world. These brats should have been a peace of cake. Yet he'd failed. ''I know it's no excuse. I got careless and it was all my fault. But you can kill me later. We need to get Sasuke now, right?''

''Don't think you're off the hook,'' the Jinchuuriki warned before looking around and raising an arm. Kuro Onyx landed on it in a second. The bird looked frazzled, too, but Naruto had no doubt it had sent a message to Itachi, so they could be expecting reinforcements soon. It all depended on how soon, though, and if it would be soon enough. "Sai, go back to the village and ask for reinforcements. Tell them it's urgent.'' The ROOT nodded and quickly drew a bird before jumping on the ink creature and taking off. Naruto turned back to the black bird and asked the most logical thing he could. ''Did you see which way they went?"

Kuro Onyx didn't even hesitate as his left red eye suddenly got three tomoe in it and Naruto was thrust into an illusion, one which showed just what the bird had seen. He saw that he was flying and then the golem appeared, reaching up to swipe away at him or catch him, but Kury Onyx had no trouble dodging these attacks. Naruto wondered if the bird could also use the Sharingan it had in its left eye socket to read movements like Kakashi-sensei could and if there was anything more it could do with it. After all, it would be hell of a useful skill if it could see through their enemies' jutsus, too. He probably could. But he couldn't keep track of the five Sound ninja who took Sasuke once they entered deep into the forest. Still, they at least now knew in which direction to start their search in.

"Thanks," he said after the crow let him out. He looked in the direction he had been shown and a frown settled in place. Despite how far he could spread out his chakra, there was no chakra signature to be found for a few miles. That could mean they were even further away or were just at the edges of his sensing range. Naruto had to hope for the latter. It wouldn't be all that shocking. After all, one of those guys looked tired and Sasuke had been dragged away by what looked to be the Kongo Fusa controlled by a redheaded girl maybe a year or so older than him. They can't get that far away since they'll either have to rest or to treat their wounds. That should slow them down some. "They went that way. We need to hurry."

"As good as it is that we know which way they went," the swordsman said carefully, also looking in the direction in which the blond was. "I can't sense them. And while we _can_ track them the good old fashioned way, that's going to take a while, which means we'd be wasting a lot of time to stop and observe our surroundings or to go slow to make sure we don't miss anything."

Naruto grinned up at Kisame as he gestured for the crow to take flight. "That's what Kurama and Kuro Onyx are for! Fuzz butt will have no problem sensing their chakra if we get just a bit closer and Kuro Onyx can observe the path as we run to see all the clues without having to slow down. It's one of the perks of the Sharingan: their perception is wider and faster. Uchitachi-nii-chan said that's why he never needs to slow down when he's tracking down a target."

"You _do_ realize I know who Uchitachi-san really is, right?" The man asked a bit uneasily, regarding the kid carefully even as he said the words. "You don't need to keep calling him by his alias."

The blond snorted at the blue man. "You're already on thin ice with him as it is. If he were to find out his identity was found out and it was somehow your fault - by asking me to address him by his real name, for instance - he's going to skin you alive."

Kisame winced just imagining it. The kid had a point. Anyone could be around and overhear their conversation. Tsunade may know what happened but, under Itachi's own request, no one else was aware of his still being in Konoha and him having no part in the Uchiha Massacre. Itachi said it was to continue covering his tracks so that Orochimaru won't know that Itachi was there all along, protecting Naruto, Sasuke and Konoha and will attack rather than stay away. And they _needed_ the snake to attack, with as many followers as he can gather in that one attack. It was the only way to finally be rid of him _and_ his village, Otogakure. It was also the only way everything can align and Danzo can be taken care of, too. It will bring justice down on both the perpetrators who'd had a hand in the massacre of the Uchiha clan and who have left Sasuke and Itachi orphans and turned the younger of the two remaining Uchiha against his older brother and only remaining living relative. They have made both of the Uchiha brothers' lives hell and Itachi and Sasuke both wanted to make Orochimaru and Danzo pay. Many years of planning would go down the drain if Orochimaru were to somehow learn that the one man he fears the most was still in Konoha, _waiting_ for him to make his final mistakes. Itachi - and Sasuke, no doubt - would never forgive him.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I guess I'm really messed up today," the shark confessed and worry melted into those cerulean eyes. It wasn't like Kisame to be acting like this. "We should get going. They've had enough of a head start already."

"Kisame, are you sure you're okay?" Sure, Naruto knew they had to hurry but Kisame won't be much help if he's hurting or something. Maybe it was the chakra drain? Sure, Kisame had great chakra reserves but he had never been the one on the receiving end of a chakra absorption jutsu. Maybe it was messing him up?

 _The more likely reason, kit,_ Kurama said as they both regarded the now running off Mist ninja as they followed him and then took the lead even though Kuro Onyx was still the one guiding them according to the trail he could follow. **_Is the strain of Itachi not accepting their bond. He is trying_ desperately _to prove himself and is only succeeding in stressing his body. An unaccepted bond hurts almost as much, and some even say more, than a broken one due to death. After all, if your partner dies, you can still cling somewhat to sanity by the memory of once being precious to that person. If the person you_ know _is your partner doesn't accept you ... Well, you get the feeling you're worth nothing._**

 _'But Itachi's been a lot nicer and more open to him.'_ Naruto argued back as Kuro Onyx made a turn and the two ninja followed with ease without faltering in their pace. _'They're practically joined to the hip these days.'_

 **Sometimes that might not be enough.** The Kyuubi said with a sigh as he stretched in his cage. _Was it the same while you were just_ **aware** _of your connection with Sasuke as opposed to the both of you openly_ **acknowledging** _it?_ The blond didn't answer and he didn't really need to. It was obvious. **_It's probably the same for Kisame, too. After all, Itachi's been rejecting him as a partner ever since he first arrived here on peaceful terms. He'll probably need to be direct and bold with him if he wants Kisame to see he was serious about them possibly being partners._**

 _'I never thought this whole Partnership thing could be so messed up.'_ The Uzumaki admitted even as the first stirrings of chakra caught the attention of both his and Kurama's sharp senses. "I can sense them." He announced and his two companions looked at him. "They're not that far from here. We need to somehow mask our chakra signatures or else they'll feel us coming, too."

"Yeah. Stick close to me and don't panic," the blue man said in answer as he took off his sword. "Samehada can suck out most of our chakra so we can remain undetected until we're really close. However, when we get there, I have _no idea_ how we're going to save Sasuke." Kisame admitted, beads of sweat rolling down the side of his face and causing Naruto to worry even more for him. It would seem that they hadn't taken the poison out soon enough. That, or the treatment with Kurama's chakta had utterly exhausted the older shinobi. "We won't be able to get in close enough, no matter if we try sneaking in or teleporting right next to him. We won't go undetected."

"I can," the blond interjected when Kisame started panting because his talking was making it harder for him to draw in enough air into his lungs. Those beady eyes turned to the golden haired youth and Naruto gave a confident - or so he hoped - grin at the shark man. "The Flying Thunder God ... It ought to get me right next to Sasuke and back in a flash ... If we can get close enough."

"I thought you haven't mastered that yet?" Kisame asked with an arched eyebrow at his smaller companion and the blond sighed.

"I haven't, but we can only hope I can master it when it's absolutely _needed_. Didn't you say Sasuke managed to do that Chidori Eiso just in time to save you?" Kisame nodded. "Well, I ain't letting that teme get that far ahead of me, dattebayo!"

"They'll notice a kunai flying amidst their troops." The rogue pointed out and Naruto flashed him a mischievous and secretive grin. "Kid, what did you do?"

"I may or may not have marked Sasuke's hitai-ate with the seal used on the Flying Thunder God Kunai." The Jinchuuriki admitted, his grin showing he was not ashamed at all, but rather proud of his achievement. Kisame chuckled and shook his head. It was kind of ingenious, really. Natruto was definitely the number one ninja at surprising people. "I figured we might need it one day or another and that it would come in handy. I honestly would have preferred it to have been needed at a later date, but oh well." The black and orange wearing ninja shrugged. "At least I was right, right?"

"Yeah. I don't think they would expect for something as crazy as that to happen to them, a kid coming and going with their captive in a flash," Kisame said with a grin of his own before wincing. Naruto finally came to a stop when the rogue missed a branch and nearly faceplanted into the dirt not a few seconds later. The man was panting and a groan left his mouth when he tried to push himself up. "Damn it."

"You need to rest, dattebayo." The chuunin scolded and the Swordsman of the Mist scuffed.

"If we rest, they might take Sasuke further away and then we might not even catch up to them. And I'm _not_ letting you go on your own, either. Uchitachi-san would kill me if I lost you both on the same day." He tried to get up again but Naruto allowed the red chakra to envelop him in the form of the Kyuubi Cloak and used the tail to pin the larger and stronger ninja to the ground. "Hey! What gives!? We're kind of in a hurry you know!?"

Naruto glared at him with red eyes. "I think _I_ would know that even better than you." He reminded coldly and Kisame flinched. "However, we can't continue with you in this state. You're going to stay here and treat your wounds and I'll be back in a flash." The shark went to protest but Naruto held up a hand to stop him. "I won't be alone. Kuro Onyx will be there with me to watch out for me."

"Kid, there is _no way_ I'm letting you go out there alo-" suddenly, as though a puppet whose strings were finally cut loose, Kisame went lax and faceplanted right into the dirt, unresponsive and unconscious.

"Kisame!" The panicked blond called out and knelt beside the fallen ninja. _'Kurama, do something!'_

 **Another treatment with my chakra might only make it worse,** the Kyuubi replied gravely, also feeling slight panic. S-rank missing nins do _not_ just drop unconscious just like that! That poison must have been stronger than he thought. That, coupled with Kisame constantly straining himself to meet the expectations he put before himself in Itachi's eyes ought to have taken a real toll on him. Removing most of the poison wasn't enough, after all. There was only one thing left that they can do. **_Kit, if you want to save him, you'll have to let him drink some of your blood._**

 _'What!?'_ Naruto yelped back at his inhabitant.

 _It's the only way, Naruto._ Kurama said gravely and they both looked down as Kisame shuddered, as though cold despite how warm it was outside. **_Your Uzumaki blood has great healing properties. It ought to be more than enough to cure him._**

 _'But ... How do I do it?'_ The boy asked uncertainly and Kurama sighed. He would rather Naruto to never have to do this than for him to let his host go through with it. But he doubted Naruto would let Kisame die now that he knew he can help him. _'Kurama? We're running out of time!'_

 _Just cut yourself somewhere and let him drink a little. Even a few drops of your blood will make a world of a difference._ The fox explained, getting ready to heal his host as soon as he deemed that the shark has had his fill. **_Especially since I've added to your healing factor over the years. It should be enough to heal him._**

 _'So I just let him drink a little?'_ The blond asked, taking out a kunai and making a quick cut at his wrist, the red life liquid oozing out in seconds. Naruto winced a little when he made the nip but he didn't hesitate to bring his arm to Kisame's mouth. _'Sounds easy enough.'_

 **It won't be when he starts sucking.** The fox warned, a growl escaping his throat. **I've heard that many Uzumakis died** **because** **they were used for their healing factor and were sucked dry of their blood. Kisame is a big man and you're only twelve still. You need to let him drink only a** **little, _not all of your blood._**

 _'It can't be that ba-OW!'_ Naruto actually screamed when Kisame bit his arm, having tasted the red liquid and his body having recognized something that can save him. Tears sprung to the chuunin's eyes as the Mist shinobi started sucking eagerly, greedily, thirstily, hungry for life and survival and not in the state to give a damn if it was going to kill someone else in the process. Naruto was starting to feel a bit dizzy with the rate at which he was losing his blood and Kurama growled.

 _Naruto, he's had enough!_ He snapped but the blond still let Kisame feed on his blood for an entire minute and the fox growled again before pushing the blond back into his mind space and practically yanking Kisame off of his host's arm. Adding a second tail to the chakra cloak, Kurama healed Naruto's wound in seconds and not even a scar was left to testify as to what had happened. Kurama still glared down at the blue man, but he could feel Naruto's relief when the man's breathing evened out and he stopped sweating as though he had run a marathon. **_I'm never letting you do that again, you moron._**

 _'Sorry,'_ the blond mumbled a bit sleepily in his mind and Kurama pushed more power into the kid, knowing he will have to give him quite a bit of chakra to quicken the process of replenishing the blood the blond idiot had given out. When he noticed that the blond seemed to be going back to his old self, Kurama sighed in relief and allowed Naruto back control of his own body while he returned to his cage.

 ** _Next time I say enough is enough, you listen to me. Got it?_**

 _'Yeah,'_ the blond replied, looking down at his arm then at his two tails. _'Should we wait for him or just go on our own?'_

 **We wait.** The Kyuubi replied in a voice that broke no arguments. **_No matter how strong this cloak is, we are_ not _going to engage an unknown number of enemies on our own._**

 _'But Sasuke-'_

 **Can take care of himself for a few more minutes.** The biju said decisively and Naruto knew it was futile to argue. Kurama won't be letting him go anyway, since the fox could just push him back into the mind space while he watched over Kisame in the real world. So the blond settled against the closest tree and brought his knees up to his chest, hugging his legs. **_He'll be fine, Kit. Uchihas are made of a different mold. He'll hold out just fine until we get him back._**

 _'I hope so, Kurama,'_ the worried blond replied, closing his eyes so his scared tears don't rain down his cheeks. ''I sure do hope so.''


	88. Chapter 88

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

''I never thought a single kid could do all this damage.'' Kabuto said warily as he stood beside Orochimaru, the two watching over what has remained of their camp and Otogakure's forces. There wasn't much. More than three fourths of their forces were killed by those black flames, including Orochimaru's personal guards, the Sound Four. Everything in the camp was burned to the ground. Kabuto wondered if they were at least lucky that that black fire didn't produce smoke or ashes, as they would have even more trouble and problems from that, too, with a disaster of this size and proportions. ''Is this the power of the Uchiha?''

''The Uchiha Clan has been the source of Konoha's protectors for a century, Kabuto.'' The Sannin replied gravely as he watching with a grimace as those few who had survived tried to stitch their lives back together. These flames had made even the bravest of his warriors bawl for their lives like little infants. Orochimaru wasn't sure whom he was disgusted with more: those who had survived or those who had died so foolishly. ''Their power was only matched by the Senju Clan, and even that was only by a handful. Their eyes posses some of the strongest techniques in the world. This child ... I knew he would be a useful tool to get to Itachi, but I had never known he could have been such a powerful weapon as well.''

''What will you do, Orochimaru-sama?'' The gray haired young man asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose as they both looked over to Sasuke. As soon as the chuunin had fainted, from either his wounds or from the use of this jutsu, the black flames had dissipated, making it impossible to doubt their origins. The thirteen year old was then put in chakra restraining binds and Karin was forced to go around and give bits of her strong Uzumaki blood to the remainder of their soldiers, some of which had been hurt in trying to escape the flames, others having been cut down in the attempt of those more panicked to run away. Orochimaru deemed them unworthy of wasting his only medic's chakra and had instead insisted that Karin healed them all with her blood. Besides, most of the wounds were rather superficial. ''Sasuke-kun has proven himself a powerful tool, as you have already stated. Perhaps you should just take Sasuke-kun as your next vessel? We can always put him in a hibernating state and leave him like that for a few years. If he can do this so young, imagine what he will be able to do when he gets older and stronger.''

''Yes, I am imagining it, Kabuto, and while your suggestion is sound and very tempting, I have a better idea.'' The snake replied as he walked over to where Sasuke was bound and sleeping. ''You see, I have three years to come up with a way to make a vessel immortal like my soul and chakra. When I manage it, I will use Uchiha Itachi as my final vessel. However, even if I don't make it in time but still capture Itachi, I will use his body for three years while continuing my research. When those three years are up, Sasuke-kun here will be a whole six years older and stronger for that time, as well. I will have a second Uchiha vessel in the waiting and then use him. And even if I _do_ manage to make Itachi my eternal vessel, I'll make sure to find another use for Sasuke-kun. I'm sure he'll be good for something, hm?" There was a pretty sick grin on Orochimaru's face as he crutched down beside the unconscious young teen, reaching out to stroke under his left eye, where there was a trail of dried blood.

"I don't see the reason to still strive after Uchiha Itachi's body if you can settle for Sasuke-kun's." Kabuto said, a bit miffed that his master wasn't paying attention to him while they talked, and about something so serious, too. "You told me that man can't be defeated."

"I said he _hasn't_ been defeated as of yet." The pale ninja said as he turned Sasuke's face this way and that, marveling at the similarities in appearances between the brothers and even more so to the slight differences here and there. "I plan on changing that reputation. For which I need Sasuke-kun in my grasp."

"It still seems like too much of a risk for the same power."

"Kabuto, Kabuto, Kabuto." Orochimaru tsked with a shake of his head as he finally deemed his constant companion worthy of his full attention. For the moment. "My dear Kabuto, how naive you still are."

"I'm afraid you lost me, Orochimaru-sama." Said the gray haired, glasses wearing teen.

"What we saw today, the fire and the chaos it caused, that power possessed by the Uchiha's Sharingan eyes ... That was just a taste of unadulterated power, Kabuto. A teasing one, no less." Kabuto's mouth fell open in shock and his eyes widened behind his glasses. Seeing the reaction, Orochimaru smirked and turned back to inspecting the younger of the two last remaining Uchihas. "Uchiha Itachi has activated his Sharingan at a far younger age and had mastered it within a few months. The power we saw in Sasuke-kun today ... Imagine how much stronger it must have been in Itachi. The Clone I made had similar powers, so Itachi _must_ be able to do all of this and more. Remember that strange doujutsu illusion he could do that not even cutting off a limb could stop?" The shiver that ran down his subordinate's body was more than answer enough. "I don't think that was the true extent of its power, of _Itachi's_ power. Imagine all the things I could do in the body of the prodigy who has mastered _these_ powers so young. Sasuke-kun is strong, without a doubt, but do you honestly think he can learn all of these things Itachi-kun must know so that I could match him? I don't think so. Sasuke-kun is Sasuke-kun. He is _not_ Uchiha Itachi."

"I see." The younger of the two said as he, too, closely observed the unconscious thirteen year old. "You want Itachi's knowledge. If you get that, it won't matter which Uchiha's body you have."

"Precisely." Orochimaru answered as he peeled open Sasuke's right eye, only to hiss when it turned red in a second and he found himself thrust in a genjutsu. He immediately put his hands together but it took a lot more than he would have thought to break through the illusionary world he'd been trapped in, with crows coming to pick at his skin while he fought to escape. He came back to the distant sound of Kabuto calling his name, panting from the three efforts to release himself and found himself staring into the confused and hazy black eyes of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto called once again, shaking his master's shoulders. "Orochimaru-sama, get a hold of yourself!"

"I'm fine, Kabuto." The snake finally answered, watching as Sasuke squinted his eyes to focus on him but hissing when the sunlight hit his still sensitive eyes.

"What happened right now, Orochimaru-sama?" Asked the medic nin as Orochimaru shakily got back to his feet. "You just suddenly started convulsing and shaking all over."

"It was a genjutsu."

Kabuto blinked as Sasuke finally seemed to get his bearings back together and opened his eyes again. They seemed a duller and paler black then they usually were and Kabuto wondered if that was a side effect to those flames. "But he was unconscious. Was it a reflex?" But that would be impossible, too. Sasuke had never cast a genjutsu before other than an ordinary clone or a substitution, although those weren't even really illusions. How would he know to cast a genjutsu with the _Sharingan_ when it had only relatively recently fully developed to that stage to cast them?

"That wasn't Sasuke-kun's genjutsu." Orochimaru explained with a glare sent Sasuke's way, which the Uchiha very gladly returned, despite his head and eyes still hurting. "I would recognize this style anywhere."

"You mean it was-"

"Yes." The Sannin said gravely as he reached out and pulled the boy's hitai-ate down over his eyes, despited the attempted bitting of his hand and Sasuke's struggles to stop him, to stop a similar incident as the one from about an hour ago. They didn't need another black fire to deal with. "Itachi prearranged a defensive genjutsu. And this doesn't feel all that old, either."

"You can't mean-"

"Yes." He interrupted the glasses wearing young man again, watching the cursing Uchiha closely. "It would seem Itachi has been in contact with his brother recently." A sick grin spread across the pale lips, the snake like, golden eyes gleaming dangerously when Orochimaru turned to face his companion while Sasuke suddenly froze at what he heard. "This is perfect, Kabuto. I get Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun _and_ Itachi-kun, all in a single day." A chuckle that froze the blood in your weins echoed throughout the clearing and more than a few people shuddered. "When this is all over, I will have Konoha in my grasp!"

00000

Kisame groaned as he opened his eyes and winced a second later when the action caused his already throbbing head to hurt even more. He cursed under his breath as he moved to massage his forehead, only to spring up when cold water hit his face, the contrast between the warm sun and the freezing liquid shocking his body enough that his headache was forgotten for the moment. "What the fucking hell!?" He yelled, looking around murderously, only to stop and blink when he saw that it had been Naruto who had drenched him in water and was looking at him strangely now.

"Huh. That actually worked." The blond mused, putting his hands down from where he had just preformed the Teppodama on Kisame to get him to come back to his senses faster. It was the first water jutsu he's managed to do so far. He was rather proud of himself, if he was honest. It had taken him a while to figure it out. But he can think about that later. ''Are you okay now?''

''What happened?'' The man asked instead of answering, causing Naruto to glare at him, which made him sigh in exasperation. ''Look,I'm fine. I just don't know what happened.''

''You still look pale.'' Naruto muttered under his breath, frowning still but decided to answer the posed question anyway. ''You fainted because too much of the poison had already spread before Kurama could take it all out. We treated you as best as we could. You ought to be better now. So are you sure you're okay?''

''My head hurts,'' Kisame admitted as he sat up and his stomach lurched with the motion, making him turn the other way and vomit on the forest floor. The Jinchuuriki grimaced as Kisame finished up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. ''Ugh, that was awful.''

''Are you okay now?''

''I will be as soon as I take one of these,'' the shark replied, already taking out one of his soldier pills and popping it into his mouth. He raised an eyebrow when Naruto held out something else to him. ''What?''

''Just take the damn mint. You reek.''

''I do _not_!'' The Mist ninja protested but took the mint anyway. Naruto just rolled his yes at his companion.

''Right. And Kurama is a kitten.''

''Speaking of the fox,'' the blue man became extremely serious, which drew Naruto's attention to the blue man fully and perked Kurama's as they both looked at him. ''Since when can he take over like that? I thought he was sealed.''

''Kurama's cage inside my mind space is getting weaker with each day our connection gets stronger. Besides, I trust Kurama and don't really put up much of a fight when he takes over,'' the vessel of the biju replied honestly with a shrug. ''We've been talking for over half a year now. We know almost everything about each other. We've come to many understandings and agreements together. Not to mention we literally depend on each other, whether we like it or not. We figured it was better if we trust each other and work together than be enemies inside the same body. I trust Kurama that if he's trying to take over, it's because he can help or we are in a dangerous situation he is better a handling it. Simply put, I actually let him do it every once in a while. He's not my prisoner, but more like my-''

''Partner, got it.'' The shark interrupted, nodding his head to show he understood and Naruto grinned. ''Sasuke must be jealous.''

''The teme understands. And now that we brought him up, are you ready to get going?'' The blue man popped the mint into his mouth and nodded, standing up. ''We've been here for half an hour. We ought to hurry.''

''How did you heal me, anyway?'' Kisame asked, impressed that he had been out for such a short time. Usually, when someone is poisoned, they stay unconscious for a few hours, never half of _one_. ''That must have been some strong stuff, if I woke up so soon.''

''You could say that,'' the blond replied cryptically before running off and Kisame had no choice but to let it go, pick up his sword and start after the chuunin. ''You think you can fight?''

''I thought you'll be trying to use the Flying Thunder God?''

''I'll try it, but if I can't do it,we'll have to sneak in and probably fight. You think you can fight in your state?''

''Sure. Whatever you gave me made me feel like new after I vomited. It was probably my body getting rid of any residue poison left and I am now set to go.'' The shark gave his companion a grin and Naruto sighed in relief, even as his stomach rolled when he thought about how he had saved the man. Still, he can't bring himself to hate himself for doing it. It had saved the life of a friend, despite all the stories Kurama had spent half an hour telling him about how some of his clan were treated because of their blood.

''Then let's go save Sasuke.'' The blond said, determined to push those thoughts out of his mind and instead focus on finding his best friend/boyfriend/teammate/partner.

00000

''I can't decide if I'm impressed or worried with this sight,'' Gai admitted as he observed the place Kisame and Sasuke had been ambushed. The soil was still very wet from Kisame's attack and ozone still clung to the air like a bad stench. Some of the trees around them were burned down or signed or broken, there were a few spots with blood here and there and he was currently standing over the body of Kidomaru, with the gaping hole Gai recognized as the work of the Chidori on his chest. ''If they managed to do this much damage, then why aren't they here or on their way back to the village? They should have won easily.''

''There are traces of chakra that came later and one chakra trace is similar to Naruto's chakra signature.'' Neji informed from where he was studying the scene with his Byakugan activated.

''So Naruto-kun was here, too?'' Lee asked as he observed some of the marks in the ground made by the Samehada and the Kubikiribōchō during Kisame's and Suigetsu's brief fight.

''Well, yes, but more recently.'' The genius replied, still studying all the chakra signature trails he could still detect. ''I'm talking about someone having a similar signature to him but it not actually being Naruto.''

Gai stiffened. ''But that's not possible. Unless we're talking about someone like Gaara again.''

''No, it's definitely not in that sense.'' The brunet replied, frowning harder to try and see how far the fighters and the pursuers of those fighters could have gotten. ''Naruto's strange double chakra signature is still there, but this person has one chakra signature and it's similar to Naruto's. Like my and Hinata-sama's is because we're both related and we both use similar jutsus. That sort of similar.''

''But that's not possible!'' The jonin still argued. ''All the other Uzumakis were wiped out i the destruction of Uzushiogakure decades ago! No one from that clan survived.''

''Clan?'' The Hyuuga stiffened and asked tensely and Gai cursed under his breath. ''Are you saying Naruto comes from some long ago wiped out clan?''

''Great, I'm going to be court martialed.'' Gai muttered under his breath as he prepared to tell them the tragic story that has befallen one of Konoha's oldest allies. ''You see-''

''Gai-sensei, not that I'm not interested, but maybe Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun and Kisame-san might need our help more than we need to hear this story?'' It was, very shockingly, Lee who interrupted, getting raised eyebrows from both of his companions. Lee flushed red and looked away. ''This place looks like a mighty battle has taken place, yet no one is here. Maybe they had to run or take it somewhere else? The might need assistance and I would never be able to live with myself if we find out that we could have helped but haven't arrived there on time.''

''Hm, true. I'd never be able to face my eternal rival Kakashi again, if I failed his students in their time of need.'' The older green dressed male said with a nod of his head. ''You're right, Lee. This can wait. Our fellow Konoha shinobi must not!''

''Gai-sensei!''

And as the two green dressed individuals sprinted down in the wrong direction while he called out to them that they were going to opposite way, Neji wondered if he ought to be proud of Lee or slightly ticked. Knowing Gai, the man will forget all about needing to tell them about this.

But still, he, too, wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to Sasuke and Naruto and he could have stopped it had he arrived on time, so he quickly turned in the right direction and lead the two idiots in the way he saw the trail of chakra.

00000

''Stay on high alert,'' one of the Otogakure guards told the new guy as they settled in their places. ''Orochimaru-sama just sent word that we are to expect the arrival of powerful shinobi. One Uchiha Itahci, possibly.''

The guy looked nervously around, fearing something might jump out of the woods and kill him at any second. The older of the two figured he had a god reason. Rumor has it the older of the two surviving Uchiha was as good at the silent killing as anyone in Kirigakure were, and this guy was from there. No one knows better how to fear something than the person who knows how that something is done. ''I would rather not go up against Uchiha Itachi.''

The older guy sighed with a roll of his eyes. It was just his luck that he got a coward for a partner in this shift. ''Listen, dude, they said 'possibly'. It doesn't mean he'll necessarily come. Stop being such a whiny bitch about it.''

''Fuck you, man!'' The younger hissed, glaring at his companion. ''You obviously never heard of all the things Sharingan no Itachi can do.''

''Nor do I care,'' he replied. ''The less I know, the less I have to fear. Besides, those are all rumors. Rumors are all exaggerated, anyway, so of course I don't listen to them.''

The younger went to reproach the other when they heard the rustling of the bushes in front of them. They both jumped to attention and turned to look in the direction of the bushes that had made the sound, drawing their weapons and pointing them in that direction. ''Who goes there?! This is the encampment of Orochiamru-sama! Don't come any closer if you don't want to die!''

''You idiot!'' His companion hissed at him. ''You're not supposed to tell them this is Orochimaru-sama's camp! They could be an enemy!''

''Orochimaru-sama's name might scare them away and we won't have to fight for the barrier!'' The new guy countered and their argument would have went on further had a head not peeked out from the bushes. ''Halt!''

''Or die!''

''P-please,'' a weak sounding voice came from the head and the head soon exited the bush along with the rest of the body, revealing to be a beautiful woman with long ashen hair and pale, soft skin, her red kimono dirtied and tattered leaves sticking to her clothes and hair. She looked as though she had went through hell and came back only barely. She was even clutching a bleeding arm as she limped out of her hiding spot. ''I-I need h-help.''

The younger stayed alert while the older, a pervert by heart it would seem, let his eyes turn to hearts while his nose bled and his jaw dropped. He was by the woman's wide in a second, startling his younger companion with his speed. ''Of course, my lady! Tell me, what happened to you and where are you hurt? Perhaps I can kiss it better?''

''Hey, leave the girl alone. She's obviously had it rough.'' The younger called, more cautiously walking over to the pair. His companion snorted at him.

''Please,'' that drew their attention back to the girl. Her head was bowed towards the ground and shew as shaking. ''J-just a l-little wa-water, I won't ask f-for more.''

''Hey there, beautiful! No need to be afraid.'' The older one said as he reached to grasp her chin between his thumb and forefinger in order to lift her head. ''We're going to take real good care of yo-''

The younger jumped when the older ninja suddenly fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes, dead before he even hit the ground. ''Wha-'' He made the mistake of looking up and meeting the raven haired individual's red eyes and he soon joined his companion, dead on the forest floor as the 'woman' stood over them.

''Not a word,'' came the much deeper voice from the 'woman' as she tied her hair and the kimono disappeared like pettles in the wind. Two men landed behind 'her' as the younger of them handed over a white and red Kitsune mask to the now revealed male.

''Aww, but you make such a cute girl, Itachi-chan!'' Kakashi teased, ignoring the red eyed glare he got from the older Uchiha brother as he took out his Sword of Totsuka and approached the barrier.

''You really want to die young, huh, Kakash-senpai.'' Yamato said with a shake of his head as he walked closer to their youngest member. ''You think you can get us through without alerting them we're here?''

''I'm not all that young by shinobi standards,'' Kakashi argued, as he was already nearing his mid thirties. Yamato ignored him, causing the oldest in their group to pout like a child.

''It won't matter much, as they are not that far from the wall of the barrier.'' Itachi replied casually even as he sliced through the barrier and let the Totsuka do it's job of sucking the barrier in. A second later, the by now familiar jar appeared in his hands and Itachi put it away, figuring it might come in handy one day. ''We just need to hurry.''

Itachi then put back on his mask and started running in the direction he could feel Sasuke's chakra coming from. His grip on Totsuka was firm and unrelenting. A certain excitement was running through him that he hadn't felt since he had stabbed his Clone through and sealed him away, only this time it was even stronger. If he gets Orochimaru today, then Danzo won't be far behind. And once he gets Danzo, he will have avenged his clan, his brother, his own youth and even Minato-sama and Sandaime-sama. It will all come to an end. There will no longer be anything left of the ANBU Uchitachi but Uchiha Itachi will return forever. The hidden truths of the village hidden in the leaves will finally be revealed.

 _'Hold on, Sasuke,'_ he thought as he sped through the woods. _'I'm coming. Just hold on a little longer. This will all be over soon. So just hold on.'_


	89. Chapter 89

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

''You think you can do it?'' Kisame asked as both he and Naruto studied the scene before them, namely the tied up Uchiha on the other side of the clearing the Sound ninja were using as a camp.

''What's up with this place?'' Naruto asked instead, watching in confusion the destroyed camp. Amaterasu had definitely not been merciful to anything in the clearing. Trees, grass, earth, people, things ... You name it, it was burned not that long ago by the unstoppable, forever burning black flames. ''I mean, it looks like a fire storm occurred, but there is no ashes, no stench in the air of anything having been burnt.''

''It would seem Sasuke has learned the Amaterasu.'' Kisame observed with a sadistic grin on his face, making him look even scarier and more shark-like than he usually did. It would seem a part of his Akatsuki persona has remained still.

''Amaterasu?''

''A doujutsu that causes things to be alight with black flames that can't be extinguished unless the person who ignited them does it.'' The blue man explained. ''It's a purely Uchiha jutsu and only those with the Mangekyo Sharingan can do it. I'm guessing Sasuke took my advice and glared at these sons of bitches, setting them aflame. They stood no chance.''

''How can you be sure it was that?'' The blond asked curiously as he watched a guy stop by one spot and suddenly fall to the ground, crying his eyes out over the spot one of his friends had died in. The ground wasn't even signed from the fire. Naruto kind of felt sick to his stomach.

''Amaterasu burns things until nothing is left.'' The Mist ninja replied. Now Naruto definitely looked unwell when he heard that. ''It's so fast that there is no time for anything to give off the smell of being burnt. And since it burns everything until nothing is left, there are no ashes. It's one of the strongest offensive doujutsu in existence. But it would seem Sasuke can't control it yet. Itachi-san's Clone could shape it however he wanted, but he probably picked that knowledge up from Itachi-san himself while this would be Sasuke's first experience with Amaterasu and thus he would, obviously, lose control of it.''

''If he could do all of this, then why didn't he just escape himself?'' The Uzumaki asked incredulously. Seriously, these guys looked scared out of their wits and Sasuke hadn't escaped? Was his injury even worse off than Kisame had thought?

''I'm guessing he passed out for a while because of overusing his eyes.'' The ex-Akatsuki mused, more to himself than to answer the blond. ''The Clone sure did act like that after using any of the Sharingan's doujutsus. They tire them out if they are used too often and too much. They even experience temporary blindness.'' At Naruto's horrified glance, Kisame made sure to reassure him that it was most definitely only _temporary_. ''It's like when a normal person drains their chakra reserves almost completely. For a while, they can't move or use their chakra. It's kind of like that.''

''Will he be okay then?'' The Uzumaki still had to ask and the blue man nodded.

''Absolutely. He just needs a bit of rest.''

''The let's get him out of here so he can get it.'' The blue eyed one said with a determined scowl on his face. Kisame just shook his head at his companion.

''Which brings us back to my question. Do you think you can do it?'' The Jinchuuriki still didn't answer him and instead closed his eyes as he took out one of his father's kunai. He had a dozen of them with him since Itachi had known where Minato kept his kunai hidden in the apartment he and Kushina lived in and Naruto inherited. And then when Naruto moved into the Uchiha Compound, Itachi had went out for a few hours before returning with all of his parent's possessions. He had, apparently, taken it up on himself to make sure Naruto received all of his parent's things when he finally revealed himself to Naruto as one of Minato's most loyal. There were quite the few interesting things in there, from both his mother and father. But what he had really been interested in was the Flying Thunder God Kunais that his father had made for himself and had used for one of his most famous jutsus.

Now, Naruto had never managed to use the kunai themselves. Kakashi-sensei had done his best to teach Naruto to perform the teleportation but Naruto had always been with a hands on approach. Kakashi couldn't give him that with the Flying Thunder God, no matter how they tried to do it. Even if he were to teleport Naruto along with himself,it would still be _him_ doing the teleporting. Naruto couldn't feel or even begin to imagine the feeling of how his chakra should flow for this particular technique. He had to figure it out himself. Not even Kurama could help, since Kushina didn't know how to use the Flying Thunder God so he didn't know that feeling either and couldn't guide his host through it.

But he had never before managed the Teppodama but he had managed it today. Sasuke had never before managed the Chidori Eiso nor had he ever used this Amaterasu thing before. Perhaps today was the day for new accomplishments. Naruto could only hope as he stabbed the kunai into the ground beside his feet and concentrated on the teleportation seal he had placed on Sasuke's hitai-ate. He ignored everything around him and focused only on the flow of his chakra and seeking out all the markings he could sense.

Something else they have learned during his Flying Thunder God training, Naruto was a sensory type, a Kanchi Taipu, just like his father. This means that he had a heightened perception of his surroundings in the sense of being able to detect the energies around him far easier than a normal person. Kakashi and Itachi mused his own senses were kind of special, since not only was he an Uzumaki, who were rumored to have a lot of sensory types in their midst, but he was a child of two genuine sensory types and a Jinchuuriki on top of it all. Sure, his mother also had her own senses heightened by being Kurama's Jinchuuriki, but that still more than counted. Kakashi said that the ability to sense the seals from the Flying Thunder God Kunai was very important. His father had been able to sense every single one of his kunai and could as such move wherever the hell he wanted that he had left a seal or one of his kunai. The silver haired man said that this will only help Naruto in the process of learning the jutsu, but it hadn't really. He then corrected himself and said that the lack of it would have somewhat hindered his performance of the jutsu, but only slightly. After all, Kakashi wasn't a sensory type but he could do the Flying Thunder God Jutsu.

Naruto resisted the urge to open his eyes when he first felt all of the markings and the chakra they gave off. He had learned easily to isolate only the seals for the jutsu from the rest of the world's energies, so he could now only see two handfuls of chakra signatures in the forms of small, blue fires and almost all of them were coming from his weapons pouch, except two. One was by his feet and one was where he had last seen Sasuke. Taking a deep breath and letting it out in the form of a sigh, Naruto opened his eyes.

''Kisame, I want you to take the Kunai and start running if I manage to do this. We'll need a bit of a head start.'' He saw the blue man nod beside him from the corner of his eye and Naruto closed his eyes again. ''Here goes nothing, dattebayo.''

He focused on the point where Sasuke's hitai-ate's signal pulsed in response to his prodding and he sent his chakra in that direction, hoping he was doing this right. Suddenly, he felt a strange surge and an even stranger sensation run along his whole body and his eyes snapped open on instinct. He quickly closed them when he swore a flash of yellow light will blind him and he raised his arms up on instinct to shield his sight, so he landed in a rather comical position. And a rather awkward one, too, seeing as he landed straight in Sasuke's lap. He guessed he should have expected that with seeing as to where the seal was placed. It was either that or the Uchiha's head.

Kisame winced at the stupidity that kind of ruined the monumental progress this actually was. Now, if only the kid could do it without being so close to his goal ... Oh well, he guessed Naruto'd have to take baby steps with this. It was still tons better than nothing. Then he remembered his part and he started running, although not so fast as to possibly be out of Naruto's range for when the blond had to teleport them back.

''What are you doimmf!'' Naruto had to quickly cover his partner's mouth when the Uchiha started to yell, shushing him so as not to draw any unwanted attention. He had to repress his own yelling when the older chuunin _bit his hand_!

''Keep quiet, teme! And stop bitting me if you don't want me to kick you in the nuts!'' Sasuke immediately let got and stopped struggling under the Uzumaki boy. ''No tiem fore questions. We need to get out of here, dattebay, before Kisme is out of range or anyone notices us.''

''Too late,'' a voice behind him says and Naruto cursed under his breath as he turned around to see a redhead girl and a tall, ginger boy staring down at them with an arched eyebrow and a blank look respectively. Kurama was on alert a second later.

 _Naruto, get out of there! Now! She's an Uzumaki!_ The blond didn't need to be told twice, especially not when the ginger called for Orochimaru's and Kabuto's attention. He focused on the moving mark he could still feel and gave the two teens his trademark grin right before h and Sasuke disappeared in a flash of yellow, leaving the two to blink stupidly at the place they had been in just a second ago.

''What the hell just happened?'' Suigetsu asked as he rubbed his eyes, having seen the little exchange from the sidelines and still not quite believing what he had seen. There had been no obscuring material that usually involved teleportation. The two Konoha chuunin had simply ... disappeared.

''They're still close by.'' Juugo said when Oorchimaru got a murderous expression on his pale face. ''They're moving back towards the village!''

''That boy ... His chakra,'' Karin mused under her breath, looking off into the distance where she, too, could sense the Uchiha and Uzumaki to have landed. ''It felt like mine but not quite.''

''Yes,'' Kabuto said as Orochimaru yelled at the remained of his troops to go after the shinobi, demanding them both brought back _this instance_. ''That is Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki and your distant relative. It would seem he has learned a handy trick.''

''What are you three waiting for?'' Orochimaru snapped at his Team Hebi, startling the tens and even Kabuto himself. ''Go after them and get me those two boys!'' He continued yelling, pointing in the direction of the running shinobi.

''Orochimaru-sama, that kid was glowing with red chakra,'' Suigetsu drawled at the raging Sannin, making said man freeze. ''It was shaped like a fox with two tails. I ain't going after a Jinchuuriki in the first stage of their transformation when I _know_ I will die. Call me a traitor but I won't go to my death for that Sasuke brat.''

''I don't think even my scales could stop an attack from him, Orochimaru-sama.'' Juugo added almost shamefully and Orochimaru cursed under his breath.

''How have they even managed to get into the camp?'' Kabuto finally questioned the most important fact of this little escape. ''I mean, the barrier we put up should have kept them out. _Away_ , in fact. They shouldn't have even been able to come near it. And even if they were to come through the barrier or take it down, _that_ at least should have alerted us. So how did they come this close to the camp?''

''And how haven't I and Karin noticed them?'' Juugo asked as well with Karin nodding her agreement.

''It would seem we haven't managed to get rid of Kisame-senpai.'' Suigetsu said casually, taking off his Kubikiribōchō off of his back with an excited and blood thirsty grin on his face, showing off his teeth. ''Good. I was hoping to get another chance to fight him.''

''That's not good, you moron!'' Karin yelled at him but refrained from punching his head through. It would be useless, anyway, since his head would just turn to water and reform without the albino getting any bruises or hurting anywhere. It was just a waste of energy and their time. ''That just means they have extra help!''

''But that doesn't explain the fall of the barrier.'' Orochimaru mused. ''Sure, they could pas the guards easily, since we pulled most of our men back after Sasuk-kun's impromptu attack, so there wouldn't be much trouble in finding a crack in their defense, and even _if_ they were to break down the barrier, we would know about it. No, the barrier wasn't brought down. Something else happened.''

''Do you know what, Orochimaru-sama?'' Kabuto asked as the albino and the redhead continued arguing, Juugo just watching from the sidelines, not really caring if they ended up killing each other. Orochimaru ignored them all, too, as he thought carefully as to what could have brought down such a powerful genjutsu barrier. The person who did it would first have to be able to sense it, to begin with. But it was a powerful barrier, the genjutsu hiding it so strong only a Sharingan eye wouldn't be fooled by it- Wait a minute. ''Orochimaru-sama?'' Kabuto asked in a slightly worried, slightly concerned and slightly wary voice when he saw hi master become tense and even paler than he usually was.

The Sannin didn't answer him. ''We need to get out of here,'' he said as he turned around, heading in the direction his captive had been taken off in, doing everything in his might to go as quickly as he could so he could put as much distance between himself and the other end of the barrier as he could. ''And fast.''

His followers were quick to fall in step with him, trepidation on their faces and their bodies tense for an attack. He ignored them again, focusing on his mantra that this couldn't be happening, not to him and most definitely not now. Not when he was so close to finally getting the Sharingan, not when he was finally so close to getting the one defense against Itachi that he needed. Not when he had almost won.

''Orochimaru-sama, is it Uchitachi?'' The gray haired young man continued with his questioning, much to the snake's annoyance. ''The barrier could have gone unnoticed as gone if it had been sucked into the Totsuka Sword. It isn't as strong as Shishienjin so there is no doubt the Totsuka could have sucked it in without us noticing.''

''Kabuto, I am afraid that this time it might be much worse.'' The oldest in the group replied gravely, spreading out his chakra to possibly find a threat before it attacked. He knew it was futile, but it gave him a small sense of security none the less. ''We've waited too long. We should have known it was too late when Sasuke-kun triggered that genjutsu assault through his Sharingan. We should have just retreated when we realized _he_ had finally made a move after four years of silence.''

''What are you talking about, Orochimaru-sama?'' Karin asked with worry as she saw the slightly scared expression on their master's and leader's face. It showed only slightly, but that was evidence enough as to how _terrified_ Oorhcimaru must have been to let his subordinates see him showing that fear. ''Who is it?'' She asked when she saw Kabuto suddenly pale as well, his black eyes growing in fear behind his glasses and his hands reaching into his pouch for those strange kunai he uses.

''What's going on here?'' Suigetsu demanded when no one made to answer. It was as if a Swordsman of the Mist wasn't enough along with an Uchiha that had burned down half of their camp and most of their forces and a Jinchuuriki of the biju that had almost leveled Konoha in less than an hour, but they now had another threat hanging over their heads! This is _not_ what he had signed up for. ''Who got you running scared, Orochimaru?'' He challenged, hoping for a reaction, for an answer, something other than this mad silence that has descended on them.

He really hadn't expected an answer, which is why he nearly missed a branch when he got one.

''Uchiha Itachi.''

Suigetsu gulped.


	90. Chapter 90

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

 **A/N: Hi! Sorry for the wait, but I am an Orthodox Christian and I just had Easter, so I couldn't update for a few days. I hope you like this chapter and, once again, excuse the wait.**

''That was awesome!'' Naruto yelled as soon as he and Sasuke landed on Kisame, managing to bring the Mist ninja down in the process, all three of them crashing to the forest floor with poor Kisame on the bottom. He was still in Sasuke's lap when they landed and the Uchiha was still blindfolded and tied up, but at least he wasn't in Orochimaru's grasp anymore.

''Let's not do that again, yes?'' The blue man said with a wheeze, his breathing hindered by the two chuunin sitting on his back. ''And could you please get up? You're heavy!''

''Are you saying we're fat?'' Naruto teased but he saw Sasuke's scowl with his eyes still covered and he remembered this wasn't one of their training sessions, but a very dangerous situation. ''Oh, right.'' He reached up and lifted Sasuke's hitai-ate from his eyes and the Uchiha winced at the sudden assault of light to his still hurting and very sensitive eyes. ''You okay, teme?''

''While I usually don't mind this position, dobe,'' the raven drawled, pointedly looking down to where the orange and black clad ninja was sitting in his lap with his legs on either side of the older boy's hips, which made the Jinchuuriki scowl through his blush. "I'm not really into bondage and would rather appreciate it if you could get off and let me up."

Kisame rolled his eyes at Sasuke's Uchiha-ness. "Good to see you're still your bastardly self."

"What happened back there?" The Uchiha asked as Naruto took his father's kunai out of Kisame's grasp and quickly cut Sasuke free of the chakra restraints, letting chakra course through the paler boy again, much to his relief. He rubbed his wrists absentmindedly as Naruto got off and extended a hand to help him up. "Those clowns ought to be a piece of cake for you, but you got your ass whooped."

"Rub it in my face, why don't you," the man grumbled as he got up, rubbing his poor, poor sore back. "This is what I get for going out of my way to save you."

"If you didn't," the blue dressed shinobi drawled as he looked around, making sure there were no immediate threats to their well being but figured they'd be safe for a short while. "Uchitachi would kill you. You _could_ run but you wouldn't be able to hide and it would only be a matter of time before he found you."

 _'You have_ no _idea,'_ the blue man thought but deigned not to share that with his partner's younger brother. "Naruto very nearly took care of me himself when he heard I lost you."

Sasuke looked at his own partner with an arched eyebrow, causing the whiskered teen to blush and look away. "Did he now?" He asked smugly, crowding in on his dobe, to Naruto's further embarrassment.

"Yep," was the short reply as Kisame rolled his neck and shoulders. Sure, the two boys weren't nearly as heavy as some of the ninja that had tackled him to the ground in the past but the suddenness and the angle at which they had dropped on his back had some nasty results. He was just glad he had still had Samehada in his hand rather than on his back. He doubted Kami himself would be enough protection for him if he accidentally killed both Itachi-san's charge _and_ his brother. That guy was scary as hell.

"You still haven't answered my question, though," the Sharingan user reminded with a scowl, deciding he'd tease his boyfriend later about this little piece of information. Right now, they've got business to deal with. _Serious_ business.

Kisame sighed but answered anyway as he finally strapped his sword back into its place on his back. "Well, it turns out that spider like creep managed to poison me." At Sasuke's incredulous look, he just shrugged. "It wouldn't have been so bad if it was a human made poison, but apparently it's a kuchiyose poison. The Kyuubi barely managed to deal with it before there were any serious side effects."

"Can we talk about this later?" A very tense and uncomfortable Naruto broke in, looking the way Orochimaru's camp had been. "We've got company."

"We need to get out of here," the Uchiha agreed with a glare in the same direction. "Orochimaru wants to use me to bring Nii-san out of hiding and try to capture him. I know my brother's one of the best ANBU ever but I'd rather not risk it."

''Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about Itachi-san. Orochimaru couldn't stand up to his Clone and he made that one himself. The real Itachi-san ought to terrify that bastard.'' Kisame said as he gestured to his two younger companions to get going. Despite his words, it really wouldn't be all that smart for them to get caught by Orohimaru and his men. He might end up getting killed, since he had often made fun of Orochimaru for his obsession with his own partner, much to the snake's displeasure and Orochimaru will no doubt use Sasuke and Naruto (not that he knew Itachi was Uchitachi, Naruto's protector) to draw out Itachi and possibly make him give in. And who knows what sort of fate awaited Naruto? Orochimaru will definitely want to use the Kyuubi. But how would he do it? He didn't have the right 'equipment' to extract it and since Naruto and the Kyuubi were so close, not to mention that Naruto can use his Uzumaki powers, that Uzumaki girl he had on his side won't be much help. Maybe he's planing to use him to manipulate Sasuke? Or Jiraiya and Tsunade, who were awfully fond of the boy?

"How far behind are they?" Sasuke questioned as they sped back towards the village, hoping to get there before their pursuers could catch up to them. If they could get back close enough to the wall, the ninja on guard duty will no doubt come to their aid. They might be a jonin and two chuunin with some impressive skills but they were still taking on far too many enemies to get out of it unscathed. Especially since Sasuke's back was still hurt and his eyes weren't exactly a 100% either. Not to mention that Kisame might still have some side effects from his unexpected poisoning. Naruto was actually the only one battle ready at the moment and even he can't take on all of their attackers at once.

"They're quick. They're catching up." Kisame answered instead, not at all liking that he could already sense their pursuers. This means they're less than half a mile behind them. "How far until the wall, though?"

"Aren't you familiar with the terrain by now?" The blond asked somewhat incredulously since he knows Kisame accompanies Itachi on his many patrols through and around Konoha and its forests. With how often the older Uchiha brother spends in the woods, he had kind of thought Kisame would know the area pretty well by now. After all, he spent a week before teaming up with Itachi on his own in the forests and didn't he come here with the Clone before that?

"Kid, while I got familiar with the territory itself not to get lost, I'm still very much helpless in estimating the time needed to return to the village." Kisame drawled, not really proud of the fact but seeing no real need to be ashamed of it, either. It had never actually been his good skill. He can maneuver all over the place but estimating precise distances was more than beyond him. He usually relied on Itachi-san, Clone _and_ the real one, for that and just followed his lead. After all, he knew Itachi-san would never make a mistake so he used that as an excuse to saddle the Uchiha (once again, both the real Itachi-san and the Itachi Clone) with that particular duty while he allowed the younger man to order him around as he saw fit.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blue man's response, not believing he was actually a jonin. Naruto refrained from laughing at some of the things Kurama grumbled from within and just shook his head instead as he and Sasuke observed their surroundings. "I'd say about ten minutes if we keep up this pace, dattebayo." He finally answered when he saw one of the landmarks only a Konoha shinobi would know shat it means. It's actually how they kept track of their village's location. They might be ninjas and as such have all of their skills trained and utilized to the highest degree, but even they were _human_ and mistakes could be made. So the paths that lead to Konoha were marked in ways only a ninja from the Leaf would know how to read and follow them back home.

"Make that fifteen," Sasuke called out tensely, slowing down with a wince when his wounds reopened at his back, more blood seeping out and he hissed when he nearly misstepped on one of the branches. "I can't keep up."

"Shit!" Both boys looked up when Kisame suddenly came to a complete stop and they both yelped when they, too, almost flew straight into an incoming net trap, meant to stick them in place like flies in a spider's web. "Didn't you kill that spider guy?" The Kiri ninja asked as he prepared to shred the netting, only for them all to freeze upon hearing a chuckle.

"Kidomaru is indeed _dead_ ," a woman with dark green hair and pretty blue eyes said as she stepped out of hiding from one of the thick trees, her forehead proudly displaying her affiliation with the Hidden Sound Village, which only served to make the group tense up more. "That thread is _mine_ and _ten times stronger_ than anything he could make."

"Look at them!" Another female said as she appeared right in their path, behind the net trap. "They are so _pathetic_. Why would Orochimaru-sama send everyone, _including us_ , to capture them?" This girl was a head shorter than the first one and had light blue hair and brown eyes, which were sneering at them now. She wore her own hitai-ate around her waist like a sash.

"It is not up to us to question Orochimaru-sama's decision." A purple haired girl with green eyes, barely a year older than the two chuunin stepped up behind them from a bush, making the three cornered males push up their backs against each other so they can't be blindsided as the women surrounded them. "Emerald, Opal, let's wrap this up. Orochimaru-sama said to be swift about it."

"But Violet!" Opal whined but the purple haired girl just glared at her. Opal grumbled but accepted reality as it was and focused back on the three males. "Fine. I hate this mission."

"It's too bad they didn't fall into my trap," Emerald lamented with a sigh before a sick and scary grin overtook her face. "Although it might be more fun this way."

"Who are you?" Kisame demanded, keeping away from the netting. The girl seemed pretty confident in it and he would rather not find out if she can screw him over with it like Kidomaru's poison had. He's been lucky that he survived that at all.

"We are Orochimaru-sama's team known as Hell Hounds," Emerald replied impassively. "We hunt whomever he sends us out to hunt. And we _never_ lose our prey." _Aaaand_ the sick grin was back again, creeping even the rather blood thirsty Kisame out.

"So you're here for Sasuke, eh?" The blond questioned, already taking out his kunai and handing Sasuke back his Kusanagi. "Too bad! We aren't going to let you take him!"

"As if the likes of _you_ can stop people like _us_!" Opal sneered again, making them gasp when what appears to be senbon made of fire appeared in her hands. She wasted no time firing them at the blond, but Kisame just swung his Samehada in front of the Jinchuuriki and the sword absorbed all the chakra out of the attack, draining it long before it even reached the scale sword. The blue haired girl arched an eyebrow at him. "Impressive."

"You ain't seen nothing yet," replied the shark with a scary grin of his own, letting his Kirigakure blood thirst shine through fully for the first time since he met the real Uchiha Itachi. "Blondie, can you get us out of here?"

"Oh no you don't!" Violet exclaimed, quickly making hand seals and erecting a big circular seal around the area they were fighting in. She smirked up at the confused men. "This seal prevents all types of teleportation. It is my Clan's special technique, bordering on being a Kekkei Genkai. Our affinity towards fuinjutsu rivals the Uzumaki's own."

"Then she's my opponent," Naruto declared, stepping up towards the purple haired girl. "We'll see whose clan is better with fuinjutsu!" He said, borrowing one of Kurama's rather scary grins. With his darkened whisker scars, sharper, red and slit eyes and the fangs and claws he had due to Kurama's chakra coursing through his chakra system, he looked positively monstrous. The two tailed Kyuubi chakra cloak wasn't making him any less beastly at the moment. "You leave this bitch to me."

"Then I'll take her," Sasuke said, pivoting himself so he was fully facing Opal, who just arched a challenging eyebrow at him. "It would seem she has my element pretty well mastered."

Opal glared at the Uchiha. "My Clan specializes in fire jutsus, _boy_. Our control over it scares even the Uchiha, the supposed masters of this element."

Sasuke just smirked at her. "The Uchiha Clan has the _ultimate_ control over fire. That is why our symbol is out fan, the fan that boosts our fire." He sneered at her with his old arrogance of before the Forest of Death and everything that followed. "Let's see what a clan of second rate fire release users can do."

"I will _destroy_ you." The blue haired girl hissed, allowing more fire senbon to appear in between her fingers as she prepared for the fight. Sasuke just tightened his grip on the Kusanagi and got into the proper stance, also getting ready for a fight. Despite his confidence, it won't be easy, not with his injury and his chakra just recovering from the restraint that had been removed only about ten to twenty minutes ago. Not to mention his eyes still stung, but at least he could activate his Sharingan still. He didn't know about his Mangekyo, though, but he doubted he could use Amaterasu again.

"Talk is cheap," he answered still, his smirk morphing into his trademark Uchiha Glare of Death as he waited to see if it is going to be her that makes the first move.

"I guess that leaves me with you," Kisame stated with that sharky grin of his still in place, turning around to fully face his own opponent. A green eyebrow arched at the blue man.

''I guess so,'' she said before all three women smirked and Naruto froze. Sasuke and Kisame soon froze up, too, sensing the danger they were in. They were surrounded. By at least three dozen shinobi. ''But I guess not.''

 _'Shit!'_ Naruto cursed on ht inside, gripping his blades tighter. This day just kept getting better and better. He hoped Sai made it back to the Hokage Tower and told Tsunade just what was going on out here. He has no doubts that the three of them can take on these girls but can Sasuke and Kisame really fight all of those other ninja, most of which who were still hiding just out of sight, in their condition? Sasuke's Sharingan and Kisame's strength and experience can only help them so far against this many enemies. And he knows he can deal with only so many of them at a time, even with Kurama's help. Even if he were to make Kage Bunshin to even out the numbers, the clones can still be easily destroyed with a single slice or hard enough punch. They'd postpone the inevitable at best and be completely useless and a waste of chakra at worst. _'We need a plan and fast!'_

 **Kit, you might need to free me like against Shukaku.** Kurama said as he growled in his cage, knowing this situation might end up deadly for both him and his host. Doing what he suggested might expose just how close he and Naruto were to the rest of the village, and that is _bound_ to get them both in trouble, but they can worry about that when they're not in such a perilous situation. ** _That, or risk going into four tails mode. The line between three tails and four tails is very blurred._**

 _'I might have to take that risk, dattebayo. I feel Kabuto, Orochimaru and those three kids from earlier approaching and at a very high speed.'_ The vessel of the Kyuubi growled out loud, knowing that, without backup, they were more than royally screwed. _'Shit. It would seem I won't be able to keep my promise with Tsunade not to die before becoming Hokage.'_

''We won't make it out of here without backup,'' he heard Sasuke say and he felt even more cornered now that their situation has been openly voiced. Then he perks up when he feels three other chakra signatures and a grin steals over his face as he turns his head in the direction of the newly arriving Konoha shinobi.

''Then it's a good thing you will have it,'' Neji says as soon as he, Lee and Gai appear in the clearing, Gai and Lee each holding one of their downed opponents and a few more behind them lying on the floor, while Neji studies all the other surrounding ninja and their chakra flow. They didn't seem particularly strong but he wasn't going to underestimate them just like that.

''Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Kisame-san, you leave these guys to us.'' Lee said while taking on his good guy pose.

''We'll cover your backs,'' Gai added, also taking on the good guy pose and Kisame felt his eyebrow twitching. That guy really ticked him off ever since he kicked him in the face while saving Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma that time he first arrived with the Clone Itachi to Konoha.

''Just focus on your fights.'' Neji said as he came down into his Juuken stance and smirked at his opponents, who now all came out of their hiding. It was practically useless to hide against Sharingan eyes, but they could still manage. It was _impossible_ to hide from the Byakugan.

''Thank's guys!'' Naruto said with a bright grin before returning to face his chosen opponent, who was ready to start as well. Sasuke just 'Hn'-ed and Kisame grinned. ''Let's end this quickly, dattebayo. Orochimaru is still on his way.''

''Right.'' They all chorused and the battle began.


	91. Chapter 91

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

Violet was the first who sprang an attack, managing to get up close and personal to Naruto and knocking out the kunai from his hands as she brought down her own. Naruto cursed but pulled back his fist to punch her, yet she dropped to the floor and tried to trip him up. Naruto might have ended up with his feet being swept out from under him, but he caught himself with the two tail of his chakra cloak and he managed to turn the tables on her by flipping a little in the air and delivering a swift kick to her arms that she quickly put up to protect her head. The kick still ricocheted her several feet away, stopping only because she hit a tree behind her, grunting from the impact of her back against the hard bark.

When she looked up, she had a scary scowl on her face, but Naruto wasn't intimidated. He lived with Sasuke, Itachi, Yamato and Sakura and those people were most definitely not morning people. Violet still lunged at him, all the while preforming hand seals and Naruto cursed when she darted down, slamming her hand into the ground. A circular seal appeared, spreading towards him with green flames racing towards him. When he realized they were a bit too fast for his current speed, Naruto jumped into the air and put his hands together. ''Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!''

''That won't help you!'' Violet yelled, the flames arching towards the sky and three of the seven clones he made got caught up in the green flames and Naruto screamed in pain. The rest of the clones vanished due to his pain, popping sounds filling the air. The purple haired girl chuckled rather creepily. ''This seal makes it impossible for you to avoid pain. Even if it was a mere illusionary clone, you'd feel the pain as though you were caught in this fire.'' Naruto landed on shaky feet to the ground, his teeth grit in pain as he glared at his opponent. She grinned at him gleefully. ''You're way out of your league.''

The blond glared at her and quickly put his hands together, making a short series of hand seals before he was ready. ''Fūton: Daitoppa!'' A great gust of wind escaped from the blond and slammed headfirst into Violet, sending her into the trees once again, only this time, she went straight trough them due to the force behind the attack. Naruto didn't give her any time to rest up as he quickly opened up his palm and started gathering his chakra there, forming the by now familiar shape of the revolving sphere of chakra that was the Rasengan. He sprang up into the air and made to slam his hand down to where the girl was now lying in a heap of broken branches. ''Rasengan!''

Neji pivoted on his heels when some of the branches from the ensuing explosion of debris flew at him, quickly deflecting every one of the wooden pieces threatening to leave him cut up and bruised. His opponents, though, weren't quite as lucky and Neji smirked when he saw two receive lethal injuries and the rest just got minor or less so scratches. They cursed all the while and he waited for them to get back to their senses. They weren't anything special and he kind of felt bad for them for ever going up against him. His Juuken far too easily took them down, like domino. It was rather pathetic, really. His younger cousin, Hanabi, was a better challenge than these guys. And she was only seven.

Not far away from him, things were also heating up. Quite literally, actually, as Sasuke and Opal exchanged katon jutsu after katon jutsu. Sasuke had to admit that Opal's ability to shape her fire chakra in such a way was very impressive, since she could make small balls of fire or control those fire senbon of hers in such a way that allows her to sneak attack him while she sends bigger attacks boldly at his front. Well, they would be sneak attacks, had he not had his Sharingan activated that gave him a wider perception. This way, he was still more than capable of seeing them coming his way from the side and he could deflect or dodge them in time.

''Katon!'' He yelled, quickly placing his hands together and forming a complicated looking series of hand seals. ''Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu!'' Dozens of dragon-head shaped fireballs sailed straight towards Opal and she cursed even as she dodged every individual one, although one signed her hair. She looked down at her blue locks of hair before a death glare was sent the Uchiha's way.

''You will _pay_ for that, Uchiha!'' She yelled, making another series of hand seals before two dragons made of fire appeared on either side of her. Sasuke couldn't help but stare, since he didn't know any jutsu that can shape fire in the form of dragons like all the other elements can. Opal pointed a finger at him. ''Attack him! _Destroy_ him!''

Emerald yelled at the girl to stop it and keep it together just as the dragons lunged for the Uchiha and Sasuke's hands started working even before he was aware of it, making a series of hand seals he'd never performed before but had seen plenty of times. ''Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!'' Rising from the water Kisame had summoned up in his fight with Emerald, the dragon made of water roared and lunged at the two fire dragons, startling Opal when the collision resulted in steam rising all over the place, hiding the Uchiha from her sight, but not her from his. She desperately looked around, trying to catch sight of him, but she couldn't find him. Not until it was too late and she gurgled in pain when the Kusanagi pierced through her heart with the ease of a knife cutting through warm butter. ''I guess I was a bit ... too fired up. And so were you.'' Sasuke whispered in her ear.

Opal glared even as her blood streamed from her mouth. Still, she put her hands together and made a short series of hand seals in front of her chest. ''Katon: Kitsunebi.'' She barely whispers out and Sasuke watches with fascination as fireballs appear all around her head. And then, with the slightest twitch of her fingers, they launch themselves at Sasuke and he jumps away, dragging the Kusanagi none too gently out of the girl's chest with a sick sound of metal cutting flesh and she falls to the ground, dead a second after she hits the earth. The fireballs are still traveling towards him at too great a speed for him to properly dodge so his instincts kick in again and before he knows it, the dozen or so fireballs are burning themselves, black flames consuming them in mid air.

''Fuck!'' Sasuke curses out a moment later, when the black flames die out, because his eyes are hurting like hell again, bloody tears dripping down his face. That Amaterasu was painful. But the results were astounding, just like the last time. Those fire balls had burned out of existence before they could get within a foot of him. Too bad he hadn't seen what hand seals she had made. That was one crafty jutsu.

Sasuke barely had the time to dodge an incoming Oto ninja from where Lee had kicked him in the gut, sending him flying through the air while he turned back to his own opponents, only a few more remaining. The thick eyebrow teen was making good progress despite his lack of ninjutsu or genjutsu skills. He couldn't fall under a genjutsu since his chakra circulation was shit on the best of days and he had good instincts as to when to run in and when to keep his distance. Lee's speed left most of his enemies stumped since all they could see was a green blur as he ran around them, delivering kicks and punches as he went and how he pleased. Lee was indeed recovering _very_ well after his operation. Tsunade, it would seem, can work miracles.

On the other side of the clearing, Gai was taking care of his own batch of opponents with ease and boisterous laughter. He seemed to be having fun, taking it as a challenge or making it a game to see how many of the opposing shinobi he can take care of in under a minute. Sasuke and Naruto - who had just came to stand beside him after making sure Violet won't be getting up to make any more trouble for them and having destroyed the teleportation-halting seal - sweat dropped when they saw some of the ninja running away, or at least trying to, with tears streaming down their faces. It was actually pretty pathetic.

Kisame's wave of water attacks nearly hit them, though, and they had to jump to higher ground as Kisame rode two of his shark summons, laughing all the while as they chased Emerald around the clearing. Well, at least he was having fun. And after being poisoned, he had the right to enjoy himself for a bit. The two chuunin from Team Kakashi just shook their heads as Emerald tried to catch the blue man on his warpath with her webs and nets and strings, but Kisame either evaded or just cut through them with the Samehada. No matter what she threw at him, Kisame had no problem shredding through it. It was all laced with chakra so the Samehada very gladly sucked out all of the chakra and just destroyed everything else.

The blond looked at the raven haired boy beside him. ''I think we seriously need to be a bit more demanding when we make friends, as it seems everyone we know is weird in some way or another.'' Although he was fairly calm on the outside, he was a little bit miffed on the inside. _These_ were supposed to be some of Orochimaru's best 'hunters'? He had expected it to be a lot harder to get past these so called Hell Hounds. And while the girls would probably be a trouble for them just a few months ago, they were not even a real challenge today. They had overestimated their own abilities while underestimating Naruto, Sasuke and even Kisame. That was just really plain stupid.

Sasuke snorted, looking up to where Kuro Onyx was flying in circles overhead, observing the battle. He wondered if the bird was somehow transmitting those images to its ANBU master. ''We need higher standards, you mean.'' He, too, was a bit surprised with how easy it had been to defeat their opponents. Sure, he had had to use Amaterasu again, but that was more because the girl had caught him off guard and he had reacted instinctively. If these people were supposed to bring him back to Orochimaru, then he was set for life to not fear being back in the snake's hands ever again.

The Jinchuuriki just shrugged. ''Maybe.'' He then looked towards the way from which they had escaped and a frown settled on his face before it turned into a scowl. ''They're practically here. We need to get a move on.''

Sasuke glared in the same direction before turning to tell Kisame and the three members of Team Gai to finish up, only to see that they had just finished their fights. Well, it would seem it was time to get going. ''Okay, you lot. We need to get back to Konoha. We're not all that far away so let's get going.''

''Not so fast, Sasuke-kun.'' A hissing voice said and Sasuke cursed when he once again found himself encircled by those same chakra chains that had dragged him away a mere couple of hours ago. ''We can't have you leaving the party so soon, now can we?''

''SASUKE!'' Naruto yelled, reaching towards his partner just as Karin yanked him away.

''Naruto, stay away from those chains! They could control the Kyuubi!'' Kisame yelled, running towards the newly arrived group at the same time. Suigetsu grinned at him and moved to meet him half way, wanting to clash their swords, but Kisame was not interested in that. Instead, he was running straight for his fellow ex-Akatsuki member, wanting to shred Orochimaru to bits and pieces for all the pain and trouble he's caused his partner. However, Orochimaru took a trick from Itachi's book and took out his Kusanagi sword, meeting the blue man half way and keeping his chakra deep within so the Samehada won't suck him dry.

''It's so good to see you again, Kisame-kun. It's been a while.'' The snake mocked the shark with one of his smirks and Kisame grit his teeth, pushing at Orochimaru with one hand on the handle of the Samehada even as he swiftly reached into his weapons pouch for a kunai so he can block the swing Suigetsu made at his back. He now stood between a legendary sword and the Kubikiribōchō.

Suigetsu grinned up at his fellow Mist ninja. ''It would seem that maybe you've _not_ gone so soft after all, Kisame-senpai.'' He pushed harder and Kisame felt his elbow buckle for a fraction of a second before he channeled a bit of his chakra into his arms to help him keep the two attacks away from possibly cutting him. It would seem Suigetsu is a bit stronger than he fist thought him to be. ''But you're still old. It's time for the younger generation to take over.''

''Indeed.'' Suigetsu didn't have the time to react before Neji slammed his back with an open palm, dispersing the albino into water with great ease, the Kubikiribōchō falling to the ground with a clatter. ''So allow me to take over your place.''

A few feet away, Suigetsu reformed with a scowl, now very much weaponless and pissed off. But before he could make a comment, a chilling laugh echoed from behind him and he turned around enough to only get a glimpse of Juugo before the ginger haired male, now half covered in scales, lunched at the Hyuuga genius. His attacks didn't hit their targets but he was so fast that Neji had trouble landing his own hits, too. Suigetsu saw that the long haired teen was busy with his own teammate so he made to get his sword, only to have his path blocked by an overenthusiastic Lee, who wanted one more opponent.

Suigetsu just stared at the green spandex wearing, thick eyebrow-ed, bowl haircut teen with a blank face. Actually, it was a more ''What the fuck?'' kind of face but that was to be expected. Rare few people dressed up like Gai and Lee so people not of the Leaf weren't used to them. ''Eh, what do you want?''

''I want you to fight me in a glorious battle!'' The excitable teen said politely, falling into his stance with one arm behind his back while the other was in front of him, facing his opponent half chest to chest, half to the side. ''We shall see who is the greater ninja and carry on with pride! We shall test the power of our youth!''

''You're weird!'' Suigetsu yelled, inching away from the Konoha ninja as though he might have a contagious disease. Or his weirdness was contagious. But Lee just kept going after him until Suigetsu was running away from him, dodging him all around the clearing in a very embarrassing way. Kisame watched this with both amusement and exasperation before returning to where he could now return his full focus to Orochimaru and his other hand to the handle of Samehada. He ignored Gai clashing with Kabuto in favor of possibly beheading the snake and stopping all of this madness.

''Kids these days, eh?'' He joked even as he pushed the Sannin back with ease now that both of his arms were pumped full with his chakra and he could focus only on the snake. ''Can't believe we are passing the torch to them most of the time, can you?''

''Why are you helping Konoha?'' Orochimaru asked instead, parrying some of Kisame's extremely powerful swings but mostly dodging, not wanting to lose a limb. He knew rare few had the strength to match Kisame and he knew he wasn't one of those rare few, so he wasn't going to risk it. ''I know you grew fond of the Clone of Uchiha Itachi that I made, but why would you side with the village hunting the real Itachi down, whom I _know_ you want to meet? Why offer loyalty to the one who killed your partner?''

''Why I decided to help Uchitachi-san is none of your business.'' Kisame growled out, taking a hard swing at the Sannin. "I'd rather help the village he loves than let _you_ continue being a threat to both him and his brother. You've wronged him far more than Konoha ever could." Orochimaru ducked another swing, just barely, as the shark kept talking. "If I can do him the service of getting rid of you, then perhaps I can earn a little bit of his trust."

"Uchiha Itachi isn't the type of man who values killing as a means of proving loyalty." Orochimaru replied as he jumped away, putting his hands in front of him so he can make hand seals. "Fūton: Daitoppa!"

"Suiton: Teppodama!" The water and wind balls of chakra clashed in the middle, both dispersing all over the field. The water was all over the place in the air and the Mist ninja decided to use this opportunity to his advantage, quickly forming hand seals again. "Suiton: Amesuikoha!" The droplets of water started taking shape, turning into thousands of little sharks that cut whatever they touched. The Oto ninja hissed whenever they got hit by the little sharks while Neji used his Hakkesho Kaiten to deflect the attacks. Lee and Gai just ran really fast around the clearing so that their speed deflected the attacks that would have left their clothes tattered. Naruto was perfectly protected by his chakra cloak and Sasuke was mostly protected from where Karin still had him trapped in her chakra chains, so he was the one who yelled at Kisame for being so reckless when a shark droplet cut his cheek. "Sorry." Kisame said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Naruto used this moment of distraction to try and get his partner out of his supposedly relative's clutches. He focused for a second before he let it rip, watching as his own Kongo Fusa wrap around Karin's chains. The redhead in question yelped as her chains gave way, the chakra in them being sealed off and they started fading away at an alarming speed. "What the hell!?" She yelled, looking up at Naruto with horror and shock. "How are you doing that!?"

"It would seem I am capable of using the full version of Kongo Fusa while you can only use a partly developed version." Naruto observed thoughtfully, seeing that his chains are bigger and wider than Karin's. "They're called Kongo Fuse, the Adamantine Sealing Chains. They have the ultimate restraining and sealing power, more than powerful enough to restrain even biju, _even the Kyuubi_. It's a purely Uzumaki fuinjutsu. No one else can do it."

The redhead girl glared at him. "Your mother may have been Kushina-hime, the heiress of the main house of the Uzumaki Clan and the future leader of Uzushiogakure, but you were still not born _within_ the Uzumaki Clan." Karin sneered at him, drawing herself to her full height despite her Adamantine Attacking Chains now all but gone. "You were born to a commoner father. You shouldn't even have the right to call yourself Uzumaki."

"I'm pretty sure incest makes people weaker, not stronger." The blond Uzumaki said, glaring down at his who knows how many times removed cousin. "And seeing as to who my father was," he took out one more of the Flying Thunder God Kunai and hurled it at Karin. She dodged and it embedded itself in the tree behind her. Naruto couldn't hold back a smirk before he vanished in a flash, making Karin gasp. A sweep of her feet from underneath her sent her to the ground as Naruto continued. "I think I'm _way_ better off than _you_." The chakra chains restraining Sasuke were gone but Naruto's weren't, so he sent them towards Juugo, holding him in place. "Neji!" He called out to the Hyuuga. White eyes met his red. "Help start up Sasuke's chakra circulation again. It's really not good for his health to be held by these chains."

"Jeez, you think?" Said Uchiha replied sarcastically, getting back to his feet from where he was dropped when the chains disappeared. Both the blond and the brunet rolled their eyes at him before they had to focus back to the task at hand, especially Naruto, as Kabuto had managed to inject Gai with some drug and he was now fighting imaginary enemies out of the poor trees in front of him.

 _Kit, you focus on keeping that scaly dude still until you seal off his chakra enough to knock him out._ Kurama screamed from inside his head. **_You let me deal with the glasses freak._**

A grin stole away at Naruto's sharp features. _'Knock yourself out, Kurama.'_

A dark chuckle followed from within and the cage's doors suddenly gave way a little. Still, both host and inhabitant were a bit more focused on the fight at hand to notice it. _With pleasure, Naruto._ As soon as he heard those words, Naruto saw the two tails of the chakra cloak slam into Kabuto, sending him through quite a few of the trees surrounding the place they were fighting. If this continued for much longer, there'll be a big indent in Konoha's surrounding forests, not a good thing for the village. Hopefully, their fight has at least drawn the attention of the guards on duty on the Wall. Maybe reinforcements will be arriving soon?

The same thing must have occurred to Orochimaru because he suddenly drew back away from Kisame while sending millions of snakes at the shark. Kisame used Samehada to cut them all up but they just continued coming from all sides. Sasuke saw this and quickly put his hands together, forming the right hand seals as quickly as he can. "Katon: Gokakyo no Jutsu!" The big fireball helped a great deal in eliminating the snakes but some of them were now heading in their direction, so Neji helped the steal weakened Sasuke to his feet and the two geniuses jumped up on to a big rock some ten meters away. Lee, who had went to get Gai-sensei when a few snakes went after him, too, landed beside them with a knocked out Gai. The jonin had tried attacking Lee before he somehow managed to face-plant a tree with enough force to knock himself unconscious. His favorite student then had to drag him here. Naruto and Kisame were still hacking away at the snakes and it was only thanks to Kurama now controlling the tails that both of them didn't end up beheaded by the Kubikiribōchō, Suigetsu now having been free to go and pick it up. Naruto extended his chains further as Kurama picked Kisame up and the two of them jumped all the way to the rock, landing in front of it.

They were pretty much cornered now, not a good place to be in any situation, let alone in a battle. Especially when Karin managed to get her chakra chains out again and Kabuto landed beside Orochimaru. And definitely not when a dozen or so new Sound ninjas arrived to help their master. They might have Juugo imprisoned, but they were still greatly outmatched. They were all tired by now. They hadn't come into this battle well rested or fresh. Some were injured, others had been poisoned, a lot of chakra has been used up. And Orochimaru knew it. You could see the gleeful gleam in his eyes.

"It's time to end this." The snake user of the Legendary Sannin said while licking his lips in that disgustingly creepy way of his like he had during his fight with Team 7 in the Forest of Death. He put his hands together in front of himself and gestured for Kabuto to do the same. The two quickly made a couple of hand seals before they intertwined their fingers and slammed their joined hands to the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Yamato no Orochi!"

The ground quakes as a giant white serpent with eight heads and eight tails appears before them. It's scales look almost as sharp as the Samehada's, it's eyes are showing a thirst for blood and its fangs are as big as Kisame is tall, if not bigger. Some of the eights head hiss like true snakes but the rest release roars akin to a dragon's, once again shaking the ground they were standing on. Orochimaru and his main subordinates, Juugo having sprang free when, in his surprise, Naruto accidentally loosened his hold on him, were now standing on the heads, all sneering down at them from their perches. Naruto doubted that he'd do much damage even if her were to summon Gamabunta. Something about this snake just felt ... _different_.

"What _is_ that thing?" Lee asked, looking at it with horror.

"A legendary creature, supposedly killable only by a legendary sword held by someone or something called the Susanoo." Kisame answered uneasily in a tight voice. They were officially screwed. All that struggle and fighting had been useless. They were all goners now. "Itachi-san's Clone once said something about the Susanoo but he didn't know what or who it was, so I'm guessing it's something the real Itachi-san knows about."

"It doesn't really matter, does it?" Neji asked resignedly. "It's over. Even if we gave it our all, that thing has eight heads. We can't sneak up on it."

"I don't think we could even do any serious damage." Sasuke added, gritting his teeth and glaring at the snake. "Not like this."

Orochimaru chuckled, enjoying their suffering and helplessness. "You're right, Sasuke-kun. You _can't_ do anything to harm me. It's good that you accepted that." He gestured with his arms around himself. "Just look at all of this. _This_ is how _powerful_ I _really_ am. _No one_ can _harm me_. No one can even _touch_ me! _No one_ can _defeat_ me."

"I beg to differ," a voice, calm with hidden rage, not loud at all but so authoritative that it echoed through the clearing as if it had been shouted at the top of the person's lungs with the biggest megaphone in the world, said behind the giant white serpent and Orochimaru whirled around to see a single man standing on the very top of a very tall tree as though he were standing on solid ground, his arms crossed over his armored chest, his long hair wiping around and his mask still covering his face. Kuro Onyx gawked a greeting but didn't go to his master as it could tell he was about to fight and when Uchitachi fights, Kuro Onyx either observes or watches after Naruto-sama and Sasuke-bocchama.

Orochimaru hissed when he saw the ANBU. "Uchitachi." He spat out and the group of Konoha shinobi and Kisame relaxed a little in relief. At least they now have some help.

Kakashi looked at Yamato with a frown on his face as they stood a few branches below their youngest member. "Are they seriously going to ignore us? What are we, chopped leaver?"

The brunet shrugged at his once captain. "We're not him. You shouldn't be surprised by this. It always happens." Kakashi had nothing to say to that.

Itachi completely ignored them, his red eyes focused on Orochimaru with his white snake, threatening his charge, his little brother and even the partner he was still reluctant to acknowledge as such. He was pissed and he decided this might be as good a time as any to get rid of the annoying pest of a snake.

"It's time to end this game, Orochimaru."

What followed had the whole clearing gaping, gawking and wide eyed with horror, fascination and admiration, even as fear rooted them to the ground.

An epic battle was just about to begin.


	92. Chapter 92

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

"It's time to end this game, Orochimaru." Itachi said, letting the three tomoe of his Sharingan eyes bleed into his Mangekyo Sharingan. His perception got even sharper than it usually was and even the smallest detail was like a blaring neon sign to him now. His eyes could see everything, every twitch, every subtle change in chakra flow, every almost invisible movement of the throat and the minute twitching of the mouth when someone was thinking. He could see and read it _all_. Nothing got by him. **  
**

Orochimaru smirked at the older Uchiha, thinking this might be his only chance to get rid of Uchitachi while he still had the chance. He knew Itachi was nearby and he had no doubt this man and he long haired Uchiha genius must still somehow be in contact, so the best chances he stood of surviving a fight with Itachi was if h first got rid of this ANBU that keeps meddling with his plans. Now that he has finally summoned the Yamato no Orochi, anything short of a tailed beast was useless against him. ''I believe you are right. It is time I finally get rid of you!'' He pointed with his right pointer finger at the man and shouted the orders of attack to the white, eight headed snake.

The eight heads turned around to face the former Team Ro and in each of its eight mouths, a different nature attack started forming with alarming speed. Fire, water, wind, earth, lightning yin, yang and pure shadows. Kakashi saw this, as did everyone else, but only he had the sense to try and get Itachi's attention, to make the masked Uchiha try to move out of the way.

"There's no use in you getting killed, Itachi!" He called out to his youngest ex-team member, just loud enough for Itachi to hear bot not so loud that other's would hear the ANBU's identity. "I know you're good, but even _you_ aren't immortal!"

"You have nothing to worry about, Kakashi-san." The raven haired man replied even as the Yamato no Orochi got ready to fire its no doubt deadly attack at them. He ignored the panicked cries of Naruto, Sasuke and Kisame from the other side of the eight headed serpent, way down below on the ground. "I can protect us from this attack. But if you feel threatened," he pointed to the no less uneasy Yamato on his other side on the branch below. "Take Tenzou and get out of here."

The said brunet glared up at their youngest member, even as the white serpent reared its heads back, the balls of different natured chakras ready to destroy them with Orochimaru watching gleefully. "No way. We lost this team once. We're sticking together no matter what." He declared and did a few hand seals, making the tree they were standing on start to grow in such a way that it ought to cover their entire bodies so that it can take at least a bit of the impact.

But Itachi didn't need that. He needed to be able to keep his eyes on the battlefield at all times so he jumped up and off the tree just when it reached for him. He ignored Yamato's panicked yell for him to get back to the protection of his Mokuton and Kakashi's barked orders to not be a hero. Tough luck with that. Uchitachi has been a separate entity from all sorts of laws and orders for many years, the last four especially. He'd been so since the moment Namikaze Minato wrote up that request/order/plead. He just didn't mind all that much to follow an order here and there. When following those orders started putting his brother or his charge in danger, he decided enough was enough and started acting as the truly free microscopic country that he was, abating by his own rules and laws, not listening to even the Hokage. That didn't mean he went rogue, he just started doing things how he saw fit. Taking orders had become foreign to him.

So he didn't listen to Kakashi when he ordered him to get back in line. He'd jumped up high enough that now once the snake attacks, it at least won't put his friends in danger. But being suspended in the air in this moment like he was left him vulnerable and Orochimaru wasn't above using that against him. "Fire!" And the eight headed snake did, without any hesitation.

"NO!" Sasuke, Naruto, Kisame, Kakashi and Yamato yelled at the top of their lungs, watching as the eight balls of great energy sailed towards the ANBU. They didn't register Team Asuma and Tenten and Sakura coming with a few older jonin and chuunin as a backup behind them, also seeing the pony tailed Uchiha being seemingly swallowed by the attack. They didn't register the cheering and jeering of the other Sound ninja around them. They didn't even register Orochimaru's manic laughing or the eight headed and eight tailed snake's triumphant roars and hisses. Instead they stared, horrified, at the one place the eight balls of differently natured chakras had collided in, were exploding now, no doubt destroying everything that was left of Uchitachi.

A cracked mask hit the forest floor by the base of one of the Yamato no Orochi's eight tails, cracked, singed but still clearly a kitsune mask, still clearly porcelain, still mostly white with red markings. Still clearly Uchitachi's mask.

"Uchitachi-san ... is dead?" Lee asked in a breathy voice, not believing the words that were leaving his mouth.

"No." Sakura whimpered, a hand covering her mouth as her green eyes were stuck, horrified, on the mask. "No, no that simply _can't_ be. It _can't_!" She couldn't look behind herself to see the other shinobi no doubt hanging their heads to honor the passing of one of their own. "It just _can't_ be true. Uchitachi-senpai just _can't_ be dead!"

"And he's not," Neji's words had everyone snapping their heads up to look at him, but their eyes were easily drawn and even more easily glued to the sight just head of the white, eight headed monster of a snake. Neji was focusing all of his chakra into his eyes to observe what he was seeing, the chakra behemoth standing before them all. _'What_ is _that thing?'_

00000

 _He grunted, feeling blood trickling down his cheek as he fell to his knees, exhausted, hungry, drained of chakra and any energy to move, all but blind and utterly frustrated with himself. He ignored his fateful crow's distressed gawking, knowing he was needlessly worrying Kuro Onyx but unwilling to look up at the bird as the failure he was at that very moment. He didn't want to look into Shisui's eye and see how weak he actually really was, how incapable of being strong he felt._

 _He remembered his best friend's and cousin's face, remembered the dried blood on the left side of his face, the sight of his lost eye beneath the sunken in eyelid. He remembered how Shisui had fearlessly and without hesitation reached into the eye socket of his remaining eye and how brave he had been when he dug it out, giving it to Itachi and asking,_ begging _him to use it to save Konoha, to prevent a war from breaking out due to his death._

 _He remembered the last smile he saw, the last plead Shisui made to him, to let him do it, to let him_ die _, to let him just vanish..._

 _"It's not fair," he said under his breath, tightening a fist around a handful of young grass in the empty Compound training grounds. Only silence met his feeble words and that only made his tears of blood turn to salt water. This place used to be so_ alive _not even a year ago. It used to be filled with people, with his_ family and relatives _, with people he'd known his entire life. There used to be noise everywhere. It was subtle and soothing, but nothing met his ears in the dead of the night, in the empty grounds that used to belong to him, to his brother, his parents, to his aunts and uncles and his ancestors. There used to be enough people to make up a smaller army here, talking, training, humming, playing, gossiping, reading, cleaning, studying, sleeping and snoring and cooking and who knows what else! But this stillness ..._

 _It had never been a part of the Compound._

 _The silence had never been a part of it, either._

 _"It's not_ fair _," he uttered again, this time through grit teeth. He could still see it all now. Of course he can. Even without his Kekkei Genkai, he has a perfect memory. He can see every splatter of spilled blood, the way the bodies angled when they fell into their eternal last sleep, never to wake again. He could still see the faces of death on his relative's faces. He could still see the broken look in his_ little brother's _eyes when he came back to the Compound and found that it wasn't a nightmare, that they were all gone! They were really, really gone!_

'I always thought him weird.'

'He stuck out too much.'

'Figures he was a murderer. He always thought he was so much better than anyone else, always so arrogant.'

'That poor boy, related to such a monster.'

'Keep away from him, son. That boy is cursed!'

'That's something you should have expected from someone who protects the demon!'

'Maybe they deserved it? They supported the Kyuubi boy!'

'They did nothing while we risked our lives to fight off the Kyuubi! They deserved what they got! Deserved to be killed by one of their own!'

\- 'Stay away from that place, dear! It belongs to that clan of tragedy!'

\- 'But I thought they're dead, kaa-san?'

\- 'Not nearly enough, son. -

'How could we miss such a criminal amongst our midst?'

'That poor boy is that monster's brother? I pity him?'

'It's that clan's arrogance that got them! Nothing else!'

 _He hated those voices that flowed through Konoha, that followed his little brother around, that accused him of killing his own_ flesh and blood _like a murderer! He was a peace loving person! He'd never done anything to deserve such treatment! He didn't deserve to live as an exile within the walls of his own home village! A village he'd been ready to_ die _for since he was_ six _! "It's not_ FAIR _!" He got enough energy to yell, to let go of the grass and slam a fist against the earth weakly._

 _And then he remembered the hate in his little brother's eyes whenever his mere name was alluded to, he remembered the betrayal when the person who's supposed to be his division's handler sent assassins after him, remembered his own disgust when he realized he had gotten careless enough for Orochimaru to get his DNA, remembered Danzo's sick glee at the downfall of one of the oldest clans in the ninja world, remembered Sarutobi-sama_ begging _him to run so he can survive, remembered the shock of having to bury over a hundred people in a single day. He remembered the ridicule his clan, his brother and he himself received by both shinobi and civilians alike. He remembered the last conversation he had with his parents. He remembered the horror of finding out Danzo was responsible for the massacre as he was responsible for Shisui's death, that both he and Orochimaru were traitors._

 _He remembered it all, in that one moment of weakness he has not allowed himself to have in all twenty two years of his life, not even a full year since the massacre, since his brother started hating him, since he became a Bingo Book criminal, since he buried what was left of whom he really was deep inside so only the ANBU wearing the mask could remain ... He remembered it all not a year after his brother started becoming more resentful and his charge more resented with each day and he unable to help them, not a year after he'd set himself to finding a way to come back home, not a month since he'd set himself to learn this blasted technique that had made him realize he wasn't nearly as strong as he ought to be for someone always called and considered a genius,_ exceptional _... He remembered it all in that small moment of weakness._

 _And for the first time in his life, overwhelming rage filled him to the brim. His vision turned red as he slammed a fist to the ground, harder, harder than he'd ever hit anything in his life and the ground beneath him cracked and trembled from the hit. His chakra rose uncontrollably, his hair wiping around from its flow, his eyes flashing like never before._

 _"IT'S NOT **FAIR**!" He screamed to through the tears, glaring at the sky and releasing something that was more akin to a roar than a human yell. And the ground trembled and rumbled as chakra poured out of him, taking form and shape, a color of red fire, growing and growing until it towered well over even the tallest of trees of Konoha. It was gigantic, he was sure, but he was just ... so tired all of the sudden. And his body hurt all over. He just ... collapsed, not even feeling a giant hand reaching down to stop him from hitting the ground and possibly hurting himself._

 _He was tired. The emotional outlet, followed by such reckless releasing of chakra ... he was completely out of it. Not only his eyes, but now his whole body hurt. He couldn't hear or see anything as blackness dragged him into its welcoming arms, offering him rest, for his body, for his weeping heart, for his tortured mind and for his restless soul. And even if it were to last for only a moment, Uchiha Itachi let himself be vulnerable in that one moment, completely unaware that he has succeeded in what he had set out to do, that the behemoth standing guard over him even existed, that Kuro Onyx was panickingly trying to reach him._

 _For the first time in his life he allowed himself to be vulnerable and his first moment of vulnerability has made him invulnerable._

00000

When he returned from his little trip down memory lane to the first and possibly the last time he has done this, Itachi let himself stay like that for a moment, let himself fully feel the creature of his own chakra that he had created through his Kekkei Genkai. He looked magnificent to any outsider that was watching him now. He seemed to be floating many, many feet into the air, suspended in what appeared to be a yellowish-orange gem in the middle of the forehead of a giant behemoth made of his chakra and his chakra only. His hair was wiping around his head and face, sometimes brushing his cheeks and nose, sometimes going all the way behind his head, only to return again. His clothing, too, was dancing to the flow of his chakra, looking as though he were standing in a strong breeze. His face was utterly calm, so much so that one might have even mistaken him for being asleep. His eyes were closed but as he opened them, he could see that everyone was still far too focused on staring at the results of that painful training that had left him raw for days, emotional, physically and mentally.

It was a giant made out of chakra, a warrior, a samurai with old fashion samurai armor and a sword in one hand while what looked like a shield was in the other, extended before the warrior and the Uchiha controlling him in defense to the deadly attack. The warrior looked decidedly human except for the really long, wooden like nose and the fact that it could gain two extra arms, one to go with the sword he still held and that would hold one of those strange jars Itachi made whenever he sealed something with the Sword of Totsuka. From the hand that held the shield, the Yata Mirror, could grow another arm, this one holding the Sword of Kusanagi. Other than that, it looked perfectly human.

And it was possibly the greatest ultimate defense created by humans, the Uchiha Clan's most difficult Mangekyo Sharingan doujutsu, the Susanoo, only ever completed by a few within the clan and the last two who had managed to perform this technique have been reported almost a hundred years ago.

"W-what _is_ that?" Naruto asked as they all stared up at the fire-colored behemoth, stunned, scared and awed. Sasuke was just as transfixed as everyone else was. This was _not_ something you see every day. A popping sound behind them had them looking over to Naruto, who now had a horse sized Kurama beside him, Naruto back to one tail in his chakra cloak.

" **That,** " he said, staring at the form before them with recognition and wariness. " **Is a Susanoo. The ultimate form of defence made out of pure chakra. It is an Uchiha doujutsu, one only rare few have ever succeeded in mastering. Uchiha Madara, one of the** **co-founders** **of Konoha, was the last person seen to use it. It's almost on par to a biju in strength.** "

"An Uchiha doujutsu?" Neji asked, not even bothering with gawking at the Kyuubi. He had sensed it in Naruto very early on. There was very little that his eyes couldn't see. He hadn't known what it was in the beginning, but he wasn't a genius for nothing. He'd figured it out. He looked over to Sasuke, only to see he didn't seem so ... well, there was very little shock on his face for anything else but the appearance of the giant before them.

"So is that," they turned to look at Sakura when she landed beside Sasuke, her hands already reaching out and glowing with green chakra towards his injured back. "Is that the _real_ Uchiha Itachi?"

"You betcha," the younger of the brothers said with a grunt when his wounds started healing. Naruto and Kurama arched their eyebrows at him and Kisame shot him a strange look they couldn't quite decipher.

"You don't seem surprised," Naruto finally stated while everyone else was still too busy staring up at the behemoth. Even the Sound ninja were, which was a good thing because they'd be useless in the case of a sudden attack right about now.

Sasuke snorted at his partner. "I think I can tell my own older brother after enough clues had been dropped."

Kisame just shook his head. If he wasn't so intent on staying by Itachi's side and being the younger man's partner, he'd be so _done_ with the Uchihas by now.

Orochimaru quavered when Itachi opened his blood red eyes, his Mangekyo Sharingan seemingly piercing through the snake in a manner nothing else ever had, not even the Kusanagi. "How have I not seen this? All this time ... You've been here _all along_!" The pale man grew paler and paler as he remembered each time he faced Uchitachi, remembered all the shit he said and did. Boy was he in deep shit now.

"Yes, I have, Orochimaru." Itachi replied, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared down at the Sannin on the eight headed snake. "I've never left Konoha. You searched for me in wain."

That got the Sannin to muster up enough anger to ignore his fear long enough to glare at the Uchiha and do something extremely stupid. "Then I guess I have to make up for lost time!" He ordered his snake to rush in at the Susanoo, taking his poor followers with him, but Itachi was more than ready. The others could only shield their eyes when the impact of those two behemoths meeting steered up the air and the dirt and dust, some of the slighter ninja even being knocked over by the shock wave.

A sound of pain filled the forest, so chilling it sent shivers down their spines.

The cloud of dust settled.


	93. Chapter 93

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

A sound of pain filled the forest, so chilling it sent shivers down their spines.

The cloud of dust settled.

Itachi was the only one left standing in the clearing where the two giants had met. His Susanoo was still there, only Itachi was no longer standing as the crown jewel in its forehead, but was rather on solid ground, inspecting all the damage done to the forest by their fights. He estimated that it'd take Yamato about fifteen minutes to regrow all the trees.

Up overhead, the Susanoo was holding a jar just like the ones that always appeared when Itachi cut someone or something with the Sword of Totsuka. In it, the observing audience could see the squirming white snake with its eight heads and eight tails. It must have crushed the people who had stood atop its heads by now, what with all of that moving around. There was no way anyone could have survived that. The observers wondered if they shpuld feel relief or pity.

Kuro Onyx gawked as he landed expertly on his master's shoulder, nuzzling the older Uchiha as a welcome back from his mission. Itachi fondly scratched the crow's chest, making it release sounds of content. The tender look on the handsome man seemed to finally snap everyone to attention and every jonin and chuunin present made to try and capture him, only for Kakashi and Yamato to stop them by appearing on either side of the teamless ANBU captain.

"Stop right there," the silver haired jonin ordered, taking a step in front of Itachi as if to shield him from the other Konoha shinobi. "You have no authority to arrest this man, as he is innocent of all charges placed against him."

"Kakashi, what are you talking about?" Asuma asked, ignoring how Ino was looking at the handsome older Uchiha with hearts in her eyes and all but salivating at the mouth. Itachi's left eyebrow twitched when he saw that. It was disgusting. "He's an S-rank criminal, wanted by all nations and a part of the Akatsuki!"

"I think I can vouch for the fact that he was never a part of the Akatsuki," Kisame spoke up as he dragged Gai over to Itachi to snap the man out of the genjutsu so Sakura could get to healing him. The genius simply poked his pulse and Gai woke up on his own, although he seemed to have a killer headache from where he rammed into that tree. The poor thing had a face-print in its bark now. "Orochimaru brought in a Clone with him when he joined. We all knew from the start that we didn't have the real Uchiha Itachi in our midst."

"Where's your proof?" One of the jonin asked snappily, glaring at the Susanoo user. Itachi just looked him in the eye and the man suddenly let out a scream before landing with a thud on the floor.

"What was that for!?" Ino asked in a screech, the hearts popping out of her eyes like a balloon because of such flippancy in taking that man down. "Why attack your fellow Konoha shinobi!?"

"He's ROOT." Itachi simply replied, making Yamato and Kakashi tense. "I put him in Tsukuyomi so he'll be knocked out for a couple of days, long enough for me to deal with Danzo." He bent down and picked up his ruined mask, a sad frown taking over his face. Damn it, Minto-sama had gotten that for him! "It would seem Uchitachi died a bit sooner than I expected."

"I prefer Itachi," Sasuke said, strolling up to his brother, a blank look on his face. Itachi actually felt a little nervous now, standing completely bared before his younger brother in all of his twelve years of having a brother at all. There had always been some mask as a wall between them. But Sasuke now knew everything and the last mask, the porcelain ANBU mask he had worn and the alias as Uchitachi were now gone. All that was left was pure Uchiha Itachi, something he had not been in a very long time. Red and black eyes met black and red, the two Mangekyo Sharingans staring at each other with such great intensity that Kisame somewhat feared both of the Uchihas will set each other on fire. Finally, Sasuke spoke up. "You're going to teach me how to do that, right?"

A blink, and another before Itachi let out a startled but relieved laugh, musical and almost infectious. Sasuke smiled at his brother like he had thought he'd never be able to do again and surprised the older Uchiha further by hugging him suddenly. Itachi didn't hesitate, though, and instantly drew his otouto closer, enjoying finally being able to be himself. He had thought it'd be difficult, but he remembered now just _who_ and _what_ it means to simply be Uchiha Itachi: Sasuke's beloved, doting older brother. A role he had feared he'd never get to play again. A role he'd been longing after the past four and a half years. "We'll see what we can do about it."

"Not some other time?" The cocky Uchiha smirk was practically audible despite no one seeing it and all those who now lived in the Uchiha Compound rolled their eyes. Itachi just smirked right back.

"Hmm, maybe just this one last time. I do, after all, need to deal with Danzo." Sasuke nodded and let go of his brother but didn't move too far away. Itachi just ruffled his hair like he rarely did when they were kids still. He preferred the pokes in the forehead to show his affection, after all. The older raven haired male looked up towards where the other Sound ninja were now tying themselves up so they wouldn't end up like their supposed master, although some others had escaped to live another day. "And then there's these guys."

"I think you can leave them to us," Asuma said, having just been informed of the short version of the entire story by Kakashi while the two brothers had greeted each other. He was warily watching the big fox as Naruto returned to normal and the horse sized fox started shrinking. He was _not_ pleased to find out the Kyuubi was actually the cute little fox Naruto had been carrying around during their mission in the Land of the Demons. "We'll wrap it all up and meet you back in the Hokage's office."

"Some of them need to go to the hospital first." Sakura stated with a frown and her hands on her hips, the universal female sign that she won't be taking any bullshit or crap from them on the matter. She'll be one damn fine medic when she finishes her training.

"How are you going to take down Danzo, dattebayo?" Naruto asked of his guardian, both he and Kurama looking at Itachi with curiosity. If Orochimaru was dead, then doesn't that mean Itachi has less proof to prove _both_ of their roles in the massacre and the Clone?

"You shall see in a few hours, after all of you are checked over in the hospital. You've all had a rough day." The genius stated authoritatively, turning to point an accusing finger at Kisame, startling the blue man. "You especially. I saw what happened. Don't you even _dare_ try to deny it. You're getting medical care or I will finish you off myself."

Seeing the worry under the stern tone, Kisame's whole face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Yes, _Itachi_ -san." He agreed readily, enjoying finally being able to call his partner by his real name. He still kind of half expected for the younger man to snap at him, but he was further surprised when Itachi just nodded, took his wrist and started tugging him in the direction of Konoha while herding his brother and charge in the same direction, Sakura quickly joining them, followed by Kakashi and Yamato. They could hear Ino complaining about being left to pick up after them but they all ignored her.

Kurama turned over his shoulder to smirk at the finally revealed Uchiha. " **Told you he was harmless.** "

Itachi just rolled his eye at his strange friend. The Kyuubi was going to be merciless in teasing him for _days_ to come. "I would hardly call him harmless," he said as he diffused the Susanoo, figuring he can just call it back out later.

Kurama just grunted before something else occurred to him. " **You might want to teach the Uchiha brat about how to control Amaterasu. He'll end up killing himself or his allies with how bad at it he is at the moment.** "

Sasuke glared at the fox. "Let's see _you_ do it."

Red feline eyes rolled heavenwards. " **I _can't_. It's an Uchiha thing.**"

"Are they always like this?" Lee turned to ask Sakura-san and the girl snorted a very un-lady-like snort.

"You don't even know the half of it. This is them being two idiots in the guises of a genius and a thousand year old almost all powerful biju." The two up ahead turned to glare at the pink haired girl and she just arched a challenging brow at them. Kurama huffed and Sasuke just shook his head before going back to bickering with Naruto how they usually did. The Kyuubi fell asleep on his host's head, seeing as he had no one to talk to. After all, Kakashi and Yamato were talking among themselves and Itachi seemed to finally be paying the right attention to his new partner. They weren't quite there yet for the stubborn older Uchiha to accept him as such, but it would seem Kisame was finally being given his rightful chance. Kurama wasn't going to interrupt that. And Neji was the silent type while Lee and Sakura were more than happy to chit-chat a bit.

All was peaceful for now, but in only a few minutes, the whole of Konoha was going to be turned upside down.

It was time for the hidden truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves to finally come out into the light of the day.

It was time for justice to be served.

It was time for Uchiha Itachi to be set free.

00000

Surprisingly enough, the first person they ran into once they entered the village was one Umino Iruka-sensei, having heard about what had happened in the woods and waiting for the last bit of his class and the young chuunin taking care of them to return. When he saw Sasuke and Naruto, the only two chuunin who had went missing during the whole ordeal and whose kids returned to Konoha with the two's kuchiyose, he all but ran up to them and gave them a mother hen version of a bear hug, much to both boys' embarrassment. They were chuunin now, damn it! They didn't need all that mother hening!

Although, Naruto didn't protest and just allowed himself to be hugged by the one teacher who had cared for him when he was a kid.

''Oh my Kami, I was so worried!'' By now, Sasuke had managed to get himself free and he watched on with both amusement and bemusement as Iruka fussed over his partner. The tanned brunet didn't appear near stopping any time soon. He was even completely unaware of Kurama trying to squirm away from the tight hold since it was threatening to dissolve his physical form and that would be a pain to reform again and he wants to see Danzo's face when Itachi nails his coffin, damn it! Taking pity on the fox, Sasuke carefully pulled him out and they both ignored the fact that any normal person would say thank you at this point and that Sasuke should say it was nothing. Instead, they just watched on as Iruka fussed over the blond they had both come to love, although in different ways.

Seeing that the fussing over his charge wasn't going to be ending any time soon, Itachi nudged Kakashi in the ribs. When the silver haired man looked at him with an annoyed frown - Itachi had some really skinny elbows and it hurt like hell when he jabbed you with them - the raven haired younger man just arched an inquisitive eyebrow and nodded his head towards Iruka, a smirk on his lips. Scowling at the teasing look he got from him, Kakashi still got the hint and followed readily what Itachi had suggested, stepping over to his secret crush and his sensei's son, hopping to both get to talk to Iruka and possibly save Naruto from the brunet's tight grasp that seemed to be somewhat cutting off his circulation.

''Yo, Iruka-sensei.'' Said brunet looked up and a smile spread across his face when he was greeted to the sight of the jonin's smiling, mask covered face. ''It's been a while.''

''Kakashi-sensei!'' He greeted back happily, drawing Naruto and Kurama's attention. Sasuke was more focused on Kakashi, wondering if it was still his eyes playing tricks on him from the stinging or if the jonin actually looked a bit flustered. On the other hand, Iruka's blush was all too obvious. ''It's so nice to see you again.''

''I'm sorry my students have made a problem for you.'' Kakashi said, ruffling both the blond's and the raven's hair in a fond manner that had them both scowling. He ignored them, entirely focused on Iruka's smiling face. ''I guess I'll have to keep a better eye on them in the future.''

''It's okay, Kakashi-senpai. You were busy on a mission.'' Yamato said absentmindedly, tired and hungry from the mad dash they'd made from the Land of the Waves to Konoha. He felt sore and like Gamabunta had used him as a seat cushion. He'd had enough excitement for one day, thanks. He only wanted to go and get some much needed sleep. Which is why he was oblivious to the scolding glare both his young and older colleges from Team Ro were sending him. He was also oblivious to the fact that Sasuke was smirking at his sensei, Naruto was chuckling when he heard Kurama's explanation and said kitsune was rolling around the floor laughing at Kakashi's little crush on Iruka.

Itachi rolled his eyes at his brother, charge, biju friend and ex ANBU teammate as he took said teammate's elbow and started steering him and Kisame towards the hospital. ''Come on Yamato. I'm sure they have a nice soft bed waiting for you in the hospital with your name on it. You deserved it.'' He then looked at the two boys he considered brothers, although Sasuke _was_ his brother by blood. ''You two better come in in a matter of minutes or I swear I will hunt you down.'' He then wished the flabbergasted Iruka a good day and walked straight past him, guiding an already half asleep brunet and a amused shark behind him.

Kakashi nodded gratefully to the Uchiha as he passed and then wrapped a supporting arm around Iruka's shoulder when the man started pointing towards Itachi while letting out strange, strangled noises. How would _you_ react if a supposed S-rank killer and clan murderer walked right past you and into the heart of your home village? Kakashi just rubbed his shoulder a little as he steered Iruka off towards the nearest bar so he can sit the man down and explain everything.

Naruto watched all of this with wary eyes. He has no doubt that Iruka-sensei can take care of himself, but Kakashi was a smooth talker like no one else he knew and Iruka trusted him already for a couple of years. He also had no doubt that Kakashi will be good towards the brunet but he was kind of nervous with letting them be alone. Kakashi was still a pervert and all that. And that's why he worried. Although knowing that Kakashi had a crush on Iruka made things a little less worrisome. Kakashi will treat Iruka good, he was sure.

Because if not, then Naruto will have to teach him some manners.

''He'll be fine.'' Sasuke said when he saw what his partner was worrying about. The Jinchuuriki looked over to the younger of the two Uchiha brothers, only to see that Sasuke had already turned to follow his brother's path to the hospital. And it wasn't even just because Itachi said he had to. His back was seriously started to protest all the abuse he'd put it through in the past couple of fights and he could use a little rest and sleep, too. ''Kakashi's not a totally lost cause. I think.''

''Real reassuring, teme.'' The blond grumbled, taking Kurama back up into his arms. The fox snuggled up to his host and sent a smirk the Uchiha's way, making Sasuke glare at him. Naruto just rolled his eyes at the two's antics but he'd learned to live with it.

''Relax, dobe.'' The slightly older boy said as he started heading towards the hospital. Sakura had already ran off to inform Tsunade that they were back and how the whole thing had went down. She'd probably run back to the hospital to check in on them later. ''From what I understand, he'll want to see Itachi take Danzo down, too.''

''I guess he would.'' The blond mused with a nod, ignoring the stares he was getting for having a miniature form of the Kyuubi sitting on his head as they walked down the streets of the village.

Sasuke nodded, taking his boyfriend's hand and giving it a light squeeze. ''Let's go get me patched up and we can go home. I'm sure we can get quite a few stories out of Nii-san when he gets back.''

The whisker scarred boy grinned from ear to ear at the idea. _Home_... He definitely liked the sound of that.


	94. Chapter 94

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

''Sit,'' was the first thing Itachi said when he managed to get a room in the hospital for Kisame from the terrified receptionist nurse just down the hall. He had wanted to roll his eyes at her behavior but he wasn't going to do that were people can see him. After all, he had almost perfect manners.

Kisame looked between indignant and amused at his desired partner. ''I'm not a dog, Itachi-san.''

The Uchiha just raised a challenging eyebrow. ''If I say bark, you ask how loudly. If I say jump, you ask how high.'' He said in all seriousness, pushing Kisame to lie down on the bed.

The Mist ninja just chuckled at the younger man's dry answer, relaxing on the bed as they waited for whatever doctor was brave enough to be in the same room as them. A perk of being an S-rank criminal. Or supposed criminal. At that thought, Kisame looked towards his younger partner. He didn't know whether he should be surprised or flattered by Itachi's attentiveness as he seemingly guarded Kisame while he was 'vulnerable'. Then again, they had no idea if he was going to be okay or not. That poison could still be coursing through his body, despite whatever Naruto did to make him feel better.

Itachi turned to look at the blue man when he felt that his unwavering gaze won't be leaving his form anytime soon, a curious eyebrow arched. ''What is it?'' He asked when Kisame didn't answer his silent question. He was somewhat surprised by the grin he got in return.

''I like it that you were worried about me, that you are now ordering me around for my own good, how easily you can go into mother hen mode.'' He watched with interest as those pale cheeks actually turned pink and Itachi thanked whatever deity was listening that Yamato was so out of it by the time they reached the hospital that he had just collapsed on the first bed he stumbled upon. ''When we first talked face to face that day and you told me you didn't need my kind of loyalty or wanted someone like me around ... Well, for a while, I honestly thought that I'd never even get the chance to prove myself as your partner. Kind of the reason I hesitated so long before approaching you again.''

The Uchiha frowned a bit at the answer before sitting at the edge of the blue man's bed, much to the Kiri nin's pleasure. Itachi had kept a bit of a distance from him since he had joined in on the Uchiha's life. The distance had dwindled over the weeks they spent together as Kisame continued bringing the younger man dango, kept watching out for him on patrols despite Kuro Onyx being there, hanging out with Sasuke and Naruto, training Sai and Sakura, fooling around with Kakashi and Yamato ... Itachi still put up a wall between them, one Kisame had never been able to get through, a line he was unwilling to cross in fear of distancing Itachi even more from himself. For Itachi to pull down that wall, that final barrier by himself, of his own free will ... Well, Kisame was extremely happy.

The raven's question, though, surprised him.

''But why have you went through so much just to stay at my side?'' The elder Uchiha asked with a furrowing of his brows, staring at Kisame with confusion and curiosity. ''I have told you to leave and I haven't been the nicest to you in the beginning, yet you stayed. What more, you risked your life to save my brother when you could have so easily died. Poison spreads faster when the body is moving. You know this. You wouldn't be alive to meet me at all if you didn't know this.'' Itachi moved even closer to the shark, who was staring at him intently. Those black eyes looked directly into his soul as he regarded the older man. ''What makes you want to stay by my side so much? What have I done to deserve this kind of loyalty?''

The Hoshigaki could't help but laugh a little at this question. ''Oh, Itahci-san, you don't even know how precious you are, do you?'' His answer was a frown. Kisame chuckled. ''I guess it all started with your Clone. No, don't look at me like that, just listen.'' Itachi shut his mouth and nodded, letting Kisame speak as he wished. He _had_ asked, after all. He ought to listen to the whole explanation.

''When your Clone first arrived with Orochimaru, I have already went through about two dozen partners, nearly as much as Kakuzu - I'm sure you know who he is, seeing as you seem to know everything else about the Akatsuki already - had. Leader-sama didn't like Orochimaru being paired up with your Clone, thinking he might use it to try and overthrow him and take our Kekkei Genkai and rare scrolls, so he put me with the Clone and Orochimaru was stuck with Sasori for a long while. I expected the same from him as I did from all my other partners, maybe even less since he looked so skinny. But he had your experience and most of your personality and skill, Itachi-san. He didn't judge me like others did. He never made fun of me. He respected me. He actually _talked_ with me about things. He defended me on and off the battlefield. I guess you could say he earned my trust and respect.'' His voice suddenly grew dark and Itachi tilted his head in confusion. ''I grew protective of him when his body started failing him. He had never looked vulnerable before and the first time he started coughing up blood ... I kind of freaked out. Orochimaru had by then long since tried taking his body and he had chased him away, along with Kabuto, so there was no one to keep him stable. Sasori and Kakuzu did their best and Leader-sama even sent us out to kidnap doctors, since he was such a valuable asset to the organization ... But it wasn't enough. We knew that in a matter of a couple of years, the Clone would die. So Leader-sama sent me and him on one final mission of great importance before the Clone's body became too wrecked: we were sent to capture the Kyuubi vessel and bring it back to base.''

''But you never made it.'' Itachi stated, although more to himself than Kisame. The blue man still nodded. ''Sasuke and I stopped you, killing the Clone.'' The blue man once again nodded. ''Then why do you ... like me? You should hate me, not declare wanting to be my partner.''

Kisame grinned at the ANBU. ''Because, Itachi-san, I knew from the beginning that he was not you, but I also knew he had your traits and characteristics, parts of your personality. I even asked around about you, the real you. I asked _him_ how you were really. I knew that one day he would be gone but you would still be alive. I kind of thought I'd one day take some time off and go searching for you. But I honestly never thought I'd meet you on the same day I'd lose the only Itachi-san I had.''

''How did you even know it was me in the first place?'' The raven couldn't help but interrupt, a curious expression on his flawless face. Kisame resisted the urge to cup it in his hands.

''I saw your eyes through your mask when we were fighting. Add to that that you had knowledge of what really happened in the massacre ... Well, it was pretty much easy and damn straight obvious who you were. I was curious about your Uchitachi persona, though. Not very imaginative, Itachi-san.''

Itachi looked away, flushing in embarrassment. ''It was just a means to an end. I was put on the spot half a year ago. Uchitachi, or any name for that matter, had never crossed my mind. I never wanted to give my ANBU persona a name. It felt like dying when my mask fell off.'' He looked back, black eyes meeting yellow. ''A part of my life ended today, Kisame. A part of me died. And a different part was reborn from the ashes of that death, like a phoenix from the ashes of its burned nest. The ANBU Uchitachi had been born from the ashes of Uchiha Itachi and now Uchiha Itachi is being reborn from the ashes of Uchitachi.''

''I can't say I completely understand the feeling,'' the Mist ninja mused, finally giving into his desire to touch his chosen partner and laying a hand in a friendly manner on Itachi's knee. ''But I think I understand some of that. I went through something similar. Hoshigaki Kisame, the Monster of the Mist, gave way to Akatsuki no Kisame and after meeting you, the _real_ you, I became Hoshigaki Kisame, hopefully your partner.''

A startled laugh escaped Itachi's mouth. ''You really still want to be my partner?''

''More than anything.'' Kisame admitted with all the seriousness in the world. ''The more I got to talk to you, to know you and to observe you, to help and assist you ... The want to be your partner grew, Itachi-san.''

''I still don't see it.''

''See what?'' The older shinobi asked with a confused frown.

Itachi shook his head in bemusement. ''What could possibly be so attractive about staying by my side.''

Kisame grunted in annoyance at the Uchiha. ''You seriously have too low of an opinion of yourself, Itachi-san, if you don't see how amazing you are.''

''There's nothing amazing to see.'' Itachi insisted, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the Kiri ninja. Kisame returned the glare before springing up, startling the Uchiha enough to manage to engulf him in a hug before the younger man could react. ''H-hey! W-what's the big idea!?'' The Uchiha screamed, pounding at the wall of muscle he was held against. ''Let go!''

''No.'' Itachi stopped struggling at the firm reply and stared up at Kisame incredulously. ''I'm not letting go.'' Itachi sighed exasperatedly.

''Kisame-''

''Itachi-san, you are perhaps the most amazing person the world has ever had the honor of greeting.'' The dark haired man arched an eyebrow at this, confused and a bit uncomfortable - embarrassed - with the compliment. ''You are infinitely calm and patient, you are loyal to the bone and you are stubborn. You have morals and principles and you are so filled with love that I wonder how you don't burst with it, especially since you only show it to Sasuke and Naruto. Those two brats don't even know how lucky they are to have your love.''

Itachi suddenly blushed like one of his younger brother's beloved tomatoes. ''K-Kisame?''

''You would do anything for those who you care for. You stayed true to yourself despite the accusations flying around regarding you.'' The blue man just continued with the praises, unaware how Itachi was now looking at him. ''You would never betray anyone. You are so kind that I sometimes want to hide you from the world where no one can abuse that kindness. You are so strong yet so vulnerable, so hurt by this village you swore to protect. I greatly admire you, Itahci-san. More than anyone I have ever met or read about.''

The Uchiha now reached the color of his Kekkei Genkai's eyes. ''Kisame.'' But his call was ignored as the shark continued on with his praises.

''And you're so skilled but o humble about it. You're confident that you can do everything on your own but you indulge people when they insist on coming with you. You still take up the more dangerous part of the job for yourself. You're so devoted to your brother and Naruto that you've spent four years in the shadows constantly for their safety. You prefer to do things alone so others don't get hurt. You would give your life for anyone but you would never allow for them to even think about returning the gesture.''

The raven's whole face was hot now to the point of melting. He was glad his mask was no longer covering his face. It would have melted right off. ''Kisame!'' He called kind of desperately, thinking he will die of embarrassment if this continued.

Kisame prowled on, absently playing with Itachi's ponytail. ''And don't even let me get started on how beautiful you are and not just your personality and soul. I've honestly never seen someone so good looking in my life. You're gorgeous, Itachi-san, do you know that? You turn heads even when your face is covered. People just seem to know how beautiful you are underneath all the masks you wear, and this time I don't mean just your ANBU mask. You're so kind and gently and beautiful and cute and sexy and-''

Itachi had had enough. He was already far too embarrassed for the rest of his life with the compliments that seemed to be flowing from Kisame like a river from its source. And there appeared to be no end in sight. Itachi knew that the blush covering his cheeks can't be good for his health, and if not for his health, then at least for his reputation. All the things Kisame had been saying left Itachi warm inside but what did him in was the sincere and absolutely smitten face Kisame wore all the while that he seemed to be completely oblivious to. Just like he was oblivious to the fact that he had somehow managed to maneuver Itahci into his lap without ether of them noticing. Itachi only noticed when he was about to start squirming at the compliments still flowing from the blue man's lips.

So Itachi had decided to put those lips to much better use on an impulse, something he had never done before. Itachi was not an impulsive person. He liked to think everything through over and over again before acting. Something like this would usually take someone days or at least hours to do in detail but Itachi had never struggled with doing it within the minute, reviewing all the possibilities and variables sixty times before acting. So this was a first for him, to act so impulsively when there could be quite a few consequences to follow this line of action.

But the moment his lips touched Kisame's, it didn't matter. Still, he waited with bathed breathe as the blue man stared at him wide eyed for what seemed like an eternity but was actually some ten to twenty seconds. Then the older man's rough lips started moving against Itachi's and Itachi closed his eyes, shuddering from the feeling. Kisame soon took over the kiss and Itachi let him, hoping Kisame won't question it why someone so in control of his life would give up control in something this intimate.

Was it really so sad that his younger brother had had his first kiss at twelve while Itachi only had his now, at twenty five? Sure, Sasuke hadn't had a charge to look after for twelve years nor had he been an ANBU at an abnormally young age. He had not seen war. He had not seen the Kyuubi's attack. He had not lost his best friend, he did not carry the secrets Itachi was saddled with his whole life. And Itachi would do it all over again if it meant that peace was finally approaching.

But he can think about that later. Right now, he had a person who seemed to genuinely care for him above everything else and they were kissing the hell out of him. He moaned when Kisame brushed his tongue against his lip and felt the Krir nin's smirk even as he opened his mouth. Itachi's breath hitched as the other's tongue started exploring his mouth, leaving no spot untouched. He released a shuddering sigh through his nose as he buried his hands in Kisame's spiky, blue hair. The nip of those sharp teeth excited him. The brush of those large hands calmed him. Kisame's tenderness humbled him. He could not remember the last time he had felt a tender touch. And it had never been a touch like these were.

Kisame's heart beat sped up when Itachi melted against him. He had not been expecting this but he wasn't going to complain. He knew how he felt for the Uchiha. He just wondered if Itachi was finally going to accept those feelings and perhaps one day return them or if he was going to ignore this had ever happened. Kisame sure as hell hoped it was not the latter. He can wait forever if Itachi-san needed him to, but he would like to have a sliver of hope in that wait.

When they pulled away, Kisame was elated to see a sort of warmth in Itachi-san's eyes that was never present before. It resembled slightly the warmth that had taken over his eyes when Sasuke had hugged him and every time he was around Naruto while it was just him, Naruto, Kisame and the Kyuubi around. It was similar, but different and Kisame couldn't help but be hopeful.

''Kisame,'' Itachi whispered breathlessly and Kisame leaned his forehead against the younger man's.

''Itachi,'' he whispered back, for the first time dropping the honorific. A breathtaking smile curled the Uchiha's lips and Kisame knew he was lost. It was too late for him. It had been too late for him for years now but it was official. Seeing the real Uchiha Itachi's smile ... Nothing can compare. ''Itachi, I-''

''Ahem.'' A cough from the door had them springing their heads apart so fast that they both winced at the cracks they heard. They flushed slightly at the amused, busty, blond woman standing in the doorway, smirking at them while her assistant blushed furiously. ''I'm ready to see you now.''

Itachi regained his impassive face far easier than Kisame did and the blue man was a bit disgruntled by that, as well as for being interrupted. But he guessed he could wait a bit longer for that talk.

Tsunade moved over to Kisame's bed but her eyes were on Itachi. ''You should be more careful with when and where you take off your mask, Itachi. Someone could have seen you.''

Itachi exchanged a look with Kisame. ''About that.'' He said, never taking his gaze away from the blue man's as he took out his damaged mask. Tsunade's and Shizune's eyes widened when they saw the near ruined mask. ''Tsunade-sama, we must talk after you finish examining my partner.'' The women's gawking turned from his mask to himself but Itachi paid them no mind.

Kisame's grin could have split his face in half.


	95. Chapter 95

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

''So,'' Naruto asked as he and Sasuke arrived at the hospital, ignoring all the stares the younger Uchiha was getting from everyone who had seen Itachi walk in not twenty minutes ago. Kuro Onyx just stared back at them with his unnerving red eyes and they looked away. Or perhaps it was Kurama's red eyed glare? Maybe both? Who knows. All that matters is that they didn't approach them as they moved to one of Tsunade's rooms. ''How long have you known? That Uchitachi is Itachi, that is.''

Sasuke thought back on all of his experiences with the ANBU and shrugged. ''I don't really know. From the beginning, maybe? Something about him just screamed Itachi so much that my hateful and angry mind blocked it out. And then I didn't allow myself to hope when I learned the truth, fearing disappointment. Now that I know it's him ... Everything seems very obvious.''

 **''There must be a single moment in which you realized it was him.''** Kurama pointed out. **''There is always a moment of epiphany with things like this. Like with me. I remembered that Minato used to trust only two people with his family, and that was Kakashi and Itachi. Not Jiraiya and not Fugaku, well not anymore anyway. Even if he did still trust him with Kushina and Naruto, Fugaku wasn't ANBU and he was too old to fit the profile of Naruto's protector all these years. Itachi used to stick to him like glue due to being his ANBU personal guard. He would** **have** **been the only one who could** **have** **made it to the scene in time for Minato to give them Naruto.''**

Sasuke paused to really look at all his time with both Itachi as his brother and as Uchitachi, the ANBU they had all gotten to know so well when not really knowing anything about him. He knew there were quite a few instances where he had actually thought he had seen not the kitsune mask, but his brother's face when he looked to the older raven haired shinobi. ''I actually really can't tell when I decided he must be Itachi. Perhaps it was the kindness I was so used to with Itachi when I was a child. Perhaps it was his skill. It might have been from the very beginning, when he saved us and showed those first slivers of kindness to what should have been complete strangers. Maybe it was his protective nature. I remember Itachi as always being the protective sort. I actually think it was when he was teaching me jutsus for the first time. Swordsmanship, to be more precise. Itachi has his own fighting style with a katana. And when he remembered my birthday and congratulated me ... Well, he had woken me up early, took me out for a walk with a big basket in his hands. He had set up a little picnic of sorts, took out some of my favorite foods, along with dango, which would have been a dead giveaway had I not been so focused on sating my growling stomach. It might have been the food or the way he actually laughed when I started eating that strange tomato cake only Itachi had ever been able to make and for it not to taste absolutely disgusting.''

''That actually does sound gross.'' Naruto said with his nose scrunched up and Kurama was grimacing as he imagined what that might taste like. Sasuke just shrugged, knowing his favorite sweet sounded awful and probably would be if someone else were to make it. Itachi had perfected his recipe well. He had entered it one year into a baking contest, upon their mother's and Sasuke's own urging. People had made the same prejudicial faces Kurama and Naruto were making now, but the cake had won once the judges actually tried it. They then asked for his recipe but Itahci had stated this was a one time thing that he was entering it into any contest or even making it for anyone other than Sasuke. To say Sasuke was smug, honored and humbled that he was so special would be an understatement.

''Don't knock it till you try it and all that.'' He told the blond with a smirk, wondering if he could get Itachi to make the cake again in the nearer future. He could probably guilt trip him, if he has to, but he kind of wants to somehow stir them back into the tracks of their old relationship. ''Anyway, I think I first suspected, _really, consciously suspected_ it was Itachi back then, but I still hated Itachi, thinking he was the murderer of our clan and I had greatly liked Uchitachi, so I hadn't wanted to compare them all that much and just pushed it out of my mind. After learning of the clone and when Itachi started actually teaching me ninjutsu and genjutsu and things like that, him knowing about the Mangekyo Sharingan and so much bout th Uchiha's and Konoha's history ... Well, that actually really fit Itachi's personality, wanting to know what lead to what and how he could possibly stop it this time around. When he let Kisame stay because the man brought him dango, I was almost a 100% sure and the living arrangements in the Uchiha Compound cemented those thoughts. Why do you think I always tried to keep Kisame away from Uchitachi?''

Kurama snickered at this while Naruto sort of felt bad for poor Kisame. The shark had had enough to deal with when Uchitachi used to reject all his attempts to get closer to the older Uchiha, to know that Sasuke had actively sought out to hinder him ... Well, it would seem _both_ Uchiha brothers were greatly possessive and protective of each other. He wondered for a moment why Itachi accepted it so easily that he was dating his younger brother but wrote it off as the older Uchiha figuring it was easier if his brother and charge were a couple so he has to worry only about the two of them and not another two people who might end up hurting them or being used to get to them. Then again, that was Naruto's lazy side talking. Itachi was probably just happy for them having someone to love and who loves them back.

"Oi, dobe." Fingers snapped in front of the blond's eyes, startling him from his thoughts. He blinked and realized he had been about to walk into a solid wall, had the Uchiha not stopped him. "Stop thinking so hard, you might hurt yourself."

Naruto glared at his partner while Kurama cackled like a crazy fox. Perhaps Kurama and Sasuke finally getting along - somewhat - wasn't such a great thing after all. "You can be a real ass sometimes, you know Sasuke. Makes a person wonder how you're related to someone as nice and polite as Itachi-nii-chan."

"You took it up pretty quickly, to address him as your brother in law." The Uchiha replied with a smirk and Naruto's face turned as red as Kurama's eyes, mouth gaping and eyes as wide as saucers. Sasuke chuckled, earning a swoon from the nearby young nurse in training, as he took Naruto by the elbow and led him into one of the empty rooms to wait for their turn. Tsunade was usually instantly notified if either he, Naruto or Sakura ended up in hospital, preferring to personally check them over before letting them leave the hospital. Both boys had to wonder if part of why she was so insistent on that was because of whom their guardian was. Their legal guardian, too. People presumed it was because Orochimaru was targeting the both of them and the busty Hokage let them think as they please. The less they knew, the safer the boys were, or so she said. "And I honestly don't know. Had Itachi been unable to get the Sharingan, I think both the clan and everyone else in Konoha would be wondering if he was adopted or something. He kind of always stuck out." He mused with a shrug, smirk still in place even as he winced when he clambered onto the hospital bed.

"What do you think will happen now?" The Uzumaki asked, hopping up to sit beside Sasuke on the not so comfortable bed. "I mean, the secrets he's been hiding are all slowly spilling. The Clone's in his possession. Orochimaru's been taken care of. He has proof against Danzo, but Danzo is an old bastard that'll deny everything."

"And what, exactly, is it that I shall deny, demon brat?" A cold, old voice asked and both boys jumped to attention, their backs turned towards the bed and them fully facing Danzo and four shinobi dressed similarly to how Sai does, except they were wearing masks that resembled ANBU masks. The old man looked almost bored as he regarded them, his can loosely held in front of him. He was studying them, they had no doubt about it. He was looking for the changes that appeared with every day that they spent in the company of an ANBU, two former ANBU now jonin, a Swordsman of the Mist and one of his own ROOT agents. Naruto and Sasuke were both maturing rapidly, as was Sakura. Their training and company were turning them into fine shinobi. It helped that even two Sannin were investing in their training. The former Team 7 was sticking out more and more among their fellow Konoha shinobi and they showed great potential. No one doubted they'd go down in history as one of the best teams Konoha has ever produced.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked in a dangerous hiss, his eyes swiftly bleeding red but he restrained himself from showing Danzo his Mangekyo Sharingan. He wasn't worth it. He wasn't _worthy_ to see it. But he was dangerous for all three of them. Especially for Naruto and Kurama, who was still on the blond's head. Thankfully, the fox had instantly masked his red eyes with the same blue color that Naruto's were and his eight extra tails had been hidden as soon as they had gotten close enough to the village to be easily spotted and recognized.

Danzo rowed his eyes over the two chuunin and the biju growling at him. "I am curious as to how such a simple activity had turned into the mess I heard about. I overheard you two and decided to get answers from someone who had the first hand experience."

"We're sorry," Naruto growled sarcastically, trying to settle Kurama into a more kind mind state within his mind space. "But we were taught not to speak with strangers and you're quite strange, sir." That got a smirk from the Kyuubi and Sasuke suppressed his own, while Danzo frowned in an annoyed fashion at the Jinchuuriki. "Besides, we report to the Hokage first. That's the procedure."

"The procedure," the Advisor said slowly, as though he were speaking with a particularly dense child. "Is to follow orders."

"You know, this is considered harassment of patients." An annoyed voice said from behind the group and the two boys immediately recognized it as Sakura's. Her eyebrow was twitching in a manner to show just how pissed off she was right now. "It's against the law and Shishou is very strict about her patients being harassed."

"This is official business, little girl." One of the ROOT agents said coldly and Sakura gave him an annoyed glare. "Go back to your dollies."

"One day, you will end up in my ER room and I will take great pleasure in stitching you up in such a way that every time you move your arms, you'll be slapping yourself silly." The pink haired kunoichi threatened in a hiss, startling the ROOT with the amount of venom she could pure into a single sentence. "I'm sure my playtime with dollies will be absolutely helpful in saving your life, ne?"

Sasuke and Naruto smirked as that one ROOT took a step back while the others seemed to be regarding her warily. Danzo just scuffed at the girl and turned his back on her, apparently far more interested in the two boys, the youngest Uchiha and the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. Both boys immediately returned to glaring at him. Kurama jumped down from his host's shoulder, growing in size until he was as big as a wolf and growling at the old Advisor.

"You _will_ tell me what happened." He ordered authoritatively. Feeling rather bold, Naruto flipped him the bird, much to Danzo's displeasure and Kurama's immense pride. The blond just hoped Itachi and Iruka-sensei never found out. He'd probably get the scolding of his life. He'd rather avoid that, thanks.

"Like hell we will!" Sasuke snapped, reaching for a kunai at the same time as one of the old man's escorts did. They glared at each other and even prepared to lunge, but another grabbed Sakura and placed their sword at her throat.

"You talk or we cut your friend's throat." The man holding Sakura threatened, only to release a startled and pained yelp when the kunoichi jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow.

"Shannaro!" The girl yelled, taking hold of the man's wrist and twisting him in a distinctly painful way before throwing him over her shoulder straight into the wall behind the medical bed. He let out a grunt before slumping down the wall, knocked out cold from the hit. "Don't underestimate me just because I'm a girl!" She marched past the four remaining men to stand shoulder to shoulder with her teammates, glaring death at the intruders to the hospital room. She looked to her teammates as she asked them if she did the move Uchitachi had taught her right.

Sasuke smirked. "Perfect. Although don't feel the need to hold back next time. If he's attacking you, he's getting what he deserves when you retaliate." Naruto nodded along, adding that if they can't deal with a chuunin, they didn't deserve to be compared with the ANBU. "Least of all Uchitachi." The Uchiha added, still wearing that infuriating smirk that Danzo desperately wanted to wipe off.

Sakura beamed at the praise before scowling again when she refocused on the intruding men. "Well, what are you all waiting for? Get lost!" She pointed behind them sternly, shooing them away. "This is a private room meant only for the patient and their closest family and friends. You, quite frankly, are neither to either Naruto or Sasuke-kun. So unless you want me filing a complaint against you and calling for the hospital security guards, you'll leave immediately."

"Sakura-chan, please be my personal doctor after you get your certificate." The Jinchuuriki asked with a bit of awe. Realizing that she stood no chance with Sasuke and instead focusing on training had really done Sakura a world of good. She grew in confidence and started noticing things that used to be in the background due to her focus always being on Sasuke. She was the first one who pointed out that Kurenai and Asuma must be dating, to the shock of both jonins' teams, save Ino and, of course, Shikamaru, the love expert and genius of the lot respectfully. She had also been the first one to notice the genjutsu Uchitachi cast whenever someone came to the Uchiha Compound from any direction but the main gate. As soon as they approached, the place looked dusty and abandoned other than the main house, where they all lived. They had no idea why he did that, but Itachi kept doing it all the time. All in all, she was a lot better off now than she was before, _especially_ since she now had more suitors. She seemed to favor Lee out of all of them, much to the excitable teen's delight.

Sakura glared at Danzo and his men defiantly. "Leave." She said once more, but Danzo didn't listen. Instead, he just sighed and lifted his arm up, his hand heading towards his right eye and all three chuunin froze, Sasuke and Naruto recalling Itachi's story and Sakura remembering what her teammates have told her.

"I guess you leave me with no choice." He started loosening the white bandages and pulling at them so he can reveal his eye. But Kuro Onyx gawked from the window, flapping his wings and swooping into the room, his own left eye swirling with three tomoe that then shifted into a shuriken like formation as the crow landed on Kurama's head. Danzo froze as soon as he saw the familiar pattern, not daring to move further for fear of what that Mangekyo Sharingan eye could do to him. "I see." Is all he said before his lips curled into a cruel smile. "So this is where the other eye went. He left his crow in the village while he ran, entrusting it to the only ANBU that will never come under my command. How very like Itachi. I just have to wonder what Uchitachi did to earn his trust with his precious younger brother."

"You can ask him, if you are so curious." A cold, all too familiar and dear voice said from behind Danzo and his men once again. The four males spun around as Kuro Onyx crowed in greeting of his master. Sasuke smirked, Naruto grinned and Sakura smiled smugly as they all finally saw the tall, lean, raven haired, pale young man, dressed still in his ANBU uniform but lacking his kitsune mask. Still, perhaps it was even better this way, as his handsome face was on full display and everyone could see those red eyes focused on Danzo. Kurama swished his tail around in anticipation when he saw Kisame, Tsunade and Shizune behind him as well, Kisame scowling at the men around Danzo while Tsunade downright glared death to Danzo personally.

"What is the meaning of this, Danzo?" She demanded, stepping up to stand shoulder to shoulder with the genius, honey eyes flashing with anger. "Threatening children? My _patients_? I have little patience for such offenses."

Danzo had yet to even look at her, his eyes instead stuck on the older, should be exiled Uchiha. Pieces were falling into place at an alarming speed when Danzo moved further into the room the get away from the ANBU and the kids ran over to stand behind the Hokage. Kurama leisurely made his way over, letting his eyes turn red wickedly and his one tail became the nine that defied him as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The old man's face turned ashed white as Itachi took a step forwards, drawing his Sword of Totsuka slowly. When the ROOT moved to intercept the advancing man, Kisame moved past the chuunin and the Hokage, brandishing his Samehada threateningly and Sasuke followed his example, drawing his own Kusanagi sword. Not to be outdone, Tsunade cracked her knuckles, Sakura put on her black gloves and Naruto took out the Flying Thunder God Kunai, Kurama moved to stand right next to his host and Kuro Onyx moved to hover by Itachi's head. The ROOT looked uncertain but didn't move away from their boss, although they still froze in place and didn't dare come any closer to the Uchiha.

When Itachi could put the tip of his katana under Danzo's neck and the old man had no where else to back off, it was clearly checkmate. The look in Itachi's eyes said as much.

"Uchiha Itachi." Danzo still greeted as though he wasn't cornered. But he knew he was. He _knew_ Itachi wouldn't have revealed himself until he was good and ready, until he had all the proof he needed to _destroy_ Danzo, to incriminate him so beyond belief that people will not name their children 'Danzo' for the next hundred years, if ever. "So you have returned."

The smile that spread across Itachi's face was not something anyone had ever seen on the man. It wasn't the warm smiles he reserved only for his brother. It wasn't the fond grin he had for Naruto. It wasn't the small smiles he gave his ANBU colleges every once in a while. It wasn't the content tug of lips Kisame had caught sight of when Itachi was in a position where he could see all of his important people with Kuro Onyx nuzzled up to his neck. It wasn't the sad smiles he gave to the graves of his slain family and clan and dead friends. It wasn't his victorious smirk when he outdid someone who _really_ pissed him off. It wasn't even the intimidating smirk Kisame had seen on the Clone of Itachi.

It was a sharp smile, one sharper and deadlier than any weapon in existence and it was cold enough to freeze the _Amaterasu_. And it was mocking and pitying like no other expression had ever been. It lacked all that made Itachi _himself_ and instead showed his clan's face to their enemies, to their traitors, to the traitors of the village they had spent a century fighting for and protecting. The Uchiha were the linage of the first ever Sasaukage and they were naturally Konoha's protectors and guardians. Danzo had known this. Danzo had _used_ this. He had known all he had to do was kill them off. Blaming it on the greatest of their sort so he can later try to steal his eyes ... Danzo had sealed his fate the day he had blamed the Uchiha for the Kyuubi attack. And he had sealed his coffin as soon as he and Orochimaru made that clone.

And when he had agreed to let Orochimaru take Sasuke's body ... Well, let's just say that he had crossed a line where not even the ashes of his ashes will be salvaged.

And it was _very_ much obvious in that one expression, making Danzo and his men flinch back.

"Oh, but Danzo- _sama._ " Such sarcasm in two sibyls. Said man looked wearily at the man holding a blade to his throat. "I never _left_."


	96. Chapter 96

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

 _It was chaos._

 _That was the only word to describe it all, the situation, the panic that was spreading just like the fire and the destruction that was all but rained down on them. Houses, big and small, were falling like domino, killing even more people and those who weren't taken down by the toppling bricks and walls and roofs of their own homes, they were killed either by the smoke in the air that was burning their lunges or even the fire that surrounded them._

 _And those who were unlucky enough to escape such fates were crushed by the stamping feet of the raging, rampaging beast as it roared over their heads while their shinobi did their best to stop it from killing even more people._

 _The lone figure running through the streets paid no heed to the shouts echoing on around them. He couldn't afford to stop, he knew what was going to happen, he had felt it,_ seen _it and he knew if he didn't reach other side of the village in the next ten minutes, he would be too late and he_ can't _be late. So he didn't stop, instead sending out shadow clones down every third street to help as many people as he could with just his clones. He knew he should be doing more but if he had left his little brother behind at the shelter with his younger cousin Izumi, then this was obviously important._

 _He had never left his baby brother in the care of anyone before and to do so now should testify just how dire the situation was._

 _"Help! Mommy! Daddy!" A shrill voice called and he came to a stop to look around. The heat and the smoke in the area was making it neigh impossible to see but his blood red eyes saw all. He could see every outline of every object, despite the darkness, despite the fire and smoke and ash. A little girl was tugging at a motionless, bloody female hand whose owner was crushed beneath a burning, collapsed building, the man who was obviously her dead father cut in half by a boulder from the supporting walls. The little girl's face was streamed with tears as she tugged and tugged at the arm, calling out to her parents fruitlessly as the fire around them closed in on her. "Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! I'm scared!" She screamed when some of the rubble started falling down towards her small frame but a grunt had her looking up to see the sweat streaked, grimacing face of her handsome savior who was holding up the boulder with the use of chakra enhanced muscles that were under great strain._

 _"Move," he commanded but she was too shaken to do anything so the shinobi called out to her gently to look him in the eye. The girl obeyed this command with ease, only for her face to go slack and her eyes blank as she started walking away. The ninja grunted again as he concentrated on making the child walk away from danger, doing his best to hold on to the boulder so it wouldn't crush the possibly still alive woman's hand. Gawking and the beating of winds drew his attention as Kuro Onyx and a large flock of crows started forming two clones on either side of him, taking off the weight a little. Now that he could remove his hands from the remains of the building, he put his hands together in front of him and started making hand seals._

 _"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" The water dragon rose among the flames, flinging away the boulder from overhead its creator and in the process, most of the flames were extinguished. The shinobi then directed the dragon to lift the wreckage covering the woman, hissing when hot steam hit him from where the water evaporated upon coming in touch with the fire. Still, he poured a little more chakra out and formed a second dragon so that they could do the job faster. To his relief, the woman soon appeared from underneath the concrete and bricks and he sent one of his Karasu Bunshin to take her out of there. He left the water from the dragons to put out most of the surrounding fires and went to take a look at the woman just as the genjutsu he cast on the little girl slipped due to his own slip in concentration. The child ran to join him by her mother's side while he checked for signs of life but the Karasu Bunshin stopped her._

 _The thirteen year old cursed as he found no heartbeat and he set to work on reanimating the woman since she had no deadly wounds on her. It took him a whole minute but finally, after much breathe breathed into her lungs, some cooling water poured down her face, neck and chest and a heart massage, she gasped in air, coughing as she fought to keep breathing. The little girl wrung herself free from his clone's hold and flung herself at the gasping woman. Mother and daughter looked at each other for all of a second before both burst into tears. The ANBU regained his own breath before making one more Kage Bunshin._

 _"You need to get out of here." He said, startling them with his deep voice for such a young teen. They went to thank him but he shook his head, helping them to their feet and giving the woman his clone's hand. "He'll take you to the safe house. Stay there and try to find medical help."_

 _He turned to leave, ignoring the little girl's cries of thanks as he ran down the rest of the burning streets. He passed powerful suiton and daton users as they desperately tried to contain the flames, sending one of his own water and earth dragons to assist them as he continued on. He could now clearly see the four faces of the Hokages in the Hokage Mountain and he cursed under his breath as he saw the Kyuubi being pushed out of the village by Sandaime just as Yondaime and Gamabunta arrived. He watched from afar as he ran in that direction while the Yondaime and his giant toad fought the Nine Tailed Demon Fox for the safety of the village. He sped up when he felt the stirring in the air, the dark and cold presence of death hanging in the atmosphere and getting more and more intense as he got closer to the fight._

 _He needed to hurry up! If he didn't make it in time, Yondaime-sama will die! He's expecting a child! He won't let the child remain parentless if he's got any say in this! So he sped up, pushing his already tired body to his limits. He'd spread out over a hundred Kage Bunshin throughout Konoha in hopes of boosting their chances to salvage their homes and every technique they used was draining his own power. His crows were a godsend as they poured as much water from buckets from overhead as they could, frantically flying from the river and lake to the burning village. But as tired as he was, he and Kuro Onyx still rushed towards where Minato-sama was fighting for all of their lives. What kind of protege would he be if he didn't help? Kakashi-san couldn't make it even if he wanted to. He was serving as a distraction until Minato-sama was ready to give his life for this village._

 _But he could help! The biju were vulnerable to the power of his eyes! If he can just get to Minato-sama and_ stop _him-_

 _He came to a halt just as a kunai sailed straight by his face, aimed at his head should he have not stopped. Its sharp blade embedded itself into the bark of a nearby tree and the ANBU slowly turned to look in the direction the weapon had come from. His blood boiled when he saw the familiar orange mask and old robes of the killer of his first ever team from when he was a genin. He seemed to be a bit beaten up and bloody, but he was apparently still looking for a fight. And he had chosen him._

 _"Hello, little bird." The man coed, referring to his companionship with his crows. He glared at the man, feeling a sort of rage he had never felt before. "Have they not clipped your wings yet?"_

 _"What are you doing here?" He asked in a half growl, drawing a pair of kunai into each hand, eyes tracking every move of his opponent. He had caught him off guard once. He won't let it happen again. Not when Minato-sama, who had drawn him out of his depression in the first place after having failed to protect his team, needed him._

 _"I am here to set you free, little bird." The masked man said cooingly, beckoning him over with a finger. He made no move towards him._

 _"I am more of a weasel than I am a bird." He answered instead, starting to circle the man, Kuro Onyx high in a tree branch, hidden out of this man's sight but having him perfectly within his own field of vision, thus giving him a bird's view of the situation. "And I_ am _free."_

 _"You only_ think _you are free, my little bird." The masked man said, still in that cooing tone of voice. "But you are not._ We _are not." He spread his arms out, indicating to the burning village surrounded by these dark woods they were standing in. "We are slaves,_ prisoners _to this cursed village, forced to protect it because one of our ancestors did. They show us no respect. They do not_ honor _us! Tell me, besides you, how many a Uchiha are out there, fighting for this village?"_

 _"Are you saying you are an Uchiha?" He questioned, tightening his grip on his kunai as he came to stand still, ten feet away from the stranger in the mask, utterly motionless as the man now circled him, as if studying a very nice piece of art and thinking of ways he could come to possess it._

 _"I have no affiliation with that weak clan," the man waved his hand as if dismissing and offended by the mere idea of being associated with the Uchiha name. "They bend their necks to the Hokage and act like lap dogs. They have grown soft. They are unworthy of the Uchiha name."_

 _"But_ you _are different?" Was his skeptical answer and the man stopped circulating him when he stood in front of him._

 _"Yes," he answered simply._

 _"I don't believe you." He replied hotly, anger brewing once again. "Not when you're going around proving it by killing innocent genin."_

 _"Oh silly little bird of mine," the masked stranger cackled madly. "That was not me proving anything! I just wanted to test you, but your little teammates got in the way! They were collateral damage." He froze up when he heard this, his knuckles turning white with how tight his grip was on his kunai. "I saw you,_ watched _you when you were younger. Such potential would be wasted in Konoha. So I wanted to snatch you up and take you away, but your wings are so big and swift, little bird, that you are now flying out of my reach. So I decided to knock you out of the sky with ashes and smoke."_

 _The ANBU ft his grip slacken on his weapons in shock, nearly dropping them as he stared, wide eyed, at the murderer of his friends who so casually dismissed their deaths as 'collateral damage'. "All of_ this _... It was for_ me _?!" And now anger was coming back again, only it was now a frigid rage that would have frozen the very sun itself._

 _"Hm, of course not." The orange masked man replied airily. "I just wanted to take Konoha down, to show them how weak they are. And what better way than to have the very biju they were always bragging about attack and destroy them in vengeance for a century of imprisonment?"_

 _"You won't get away with this!" The Leaf shinobi declared, springing from his spot faster than the blink of an eye, charging at the villain with both kunai poised for attack. "I won't let you!"_

 _"Then come at me," he spread his arms wide, as though welcoming the ANBU into a hug. Chains rattled almost noiselessly but he still heard and so he forced his eyes to bring everything into even sharper focus, ignoring how his eyes were by now straining due to overuse in such poor conditions. He saw them just as his kunai started passing through the intangible body and his eyes widened as he passed through as well, heading straight for the spiked chains well hidden by the man's robes. "And I shall set you free." He pulled his arms together in front of himself to protect himself. "Little bird." The masked man crooned as the chain snapped forward suddenly-_

 _And with the sounds of gawking and the frantic flapping of wings, the ANBU disappeared from within the chain's deadly reaching embrace in a move similar to the one his mentor and Hokage had used just half an hour previously. Not expecting that from a thirteen year old boy, the man was caught utterly by surprise when, from beneath his body, in his very own shadow, two blood red eyes appeared, the three tomoe swirling into a shape that looked like a three-bladed shuriken._

 _"Amaterasu." Was all the ANBU said and the man caught fire. A black, all consuming fire. He burned for a couple of seconds before seemingly morphing away through a sucking, black hole that he created with his right eye. The ANBU climbed to his feet and searched the area but found nothing. He extended his chakra and called out to Kuro Onyx, but Uchiha Itachi was left all alone in the woods, no sign of his adversary anywhere._

 _The wailing of the Kyuubi drew his attention back to the task at hand and he forced himself to forget about the masked man and instead followed the trail of destruction left by the biju._

 _Unknown to him, the man was still watching, only from a far away tree as tall as Gamabunta. "I will get you one day, little bird. Flap your wings while you still can."_

00000

"Uchiha Itachi. So you have returned." Danzo said, trying to play it cool and knowing that he wasn't exactly succeeding. Not when he was faced with this man. The one shinobi in the entire world that Orochimaru actually feared.

"Oh, but Danzo- _sama_." Itachi all but spat out the 'sama', but he was too polite to do so. "I never _left_." The man's fully visible eye widened and the elder Uchiha ft quite the bit smug at his expression. "I have always been right here, protecting what's precious to me. I just never let _you_ or anyone else, for that matter, to see me."

''A lot of things make sense to me now, though. The information Hiruzen always seemed to have. And advisor he never let anyone see. That was all you, wasn't it?'' The Advisor said, making sure not to look into those red eyes. ''You always had a knack for finding out things no one else could. How had I not suspected you?'' He snorted, shaking his head with an air of amusement. ''Actually, I did, but I just brushed it all off. I thought, Minato had only one ANBU so young, but your stance and your attitude under that mask ... It was so unlike you that I didn't believe it. After all, the ANBU that had introduced himself as Kōken walked with a type of confidence that boarded on arrogance. The best mask for you, isn't it? You, so humble and self-aware, knowing your talent yet never bragging about it.''

''The name I used is not the matter of discussion now, Shimura Danzo. Your many misdeeds are.'' The raven haired young man stated, voice as cold as his eyes, sending shivers down the ROOTs spines.

But Danzo just smirked half heartedly, yet there were definite underlines of smugness to him. He obviously wasn't going down until he no longer had an out. ''You've got nothing to prove these so called misdeeds of mine.''

''Then let me prove you wrong.'' The Uchiha hissed, the Sword of Totsuka suddenly slashing upwards, destroying the bandage and leaving Uchiha Shisui's stolen right eye out in full view of everyone in the room. ''Let's start with clearing my name as my cousin's murderer and go on from there.''

''You little bastard!'' Danzo roared, moving to clutch at the right side of his face, where the katana had made a slash about which Itachi didn't care for. ''I'll kill you!'' He lunged for the ANBU, revealing a blade in his cane and making a stab for Itachi, only to find himself frozen all of a sudden. ''What?'' He tried moving, but it was no use. He couldn't even blink as, just as suddenly as he had been frozen, he felt an insistent tugging on his very being. He looked up, meeting Itachi's eyes with his own wide in fright as he realized what had happened.

Itachi ignored everyone and stepped towards the man being slowly sealed into a third jar that came with his sword's power. When he was an arms length away, he casually lifted his free hand up and his fingers spread out over the right eye. Danzo's eyes widened further in fear and Itachi's lips twitched in a sad smile. ''You stole this from Shisui and blamed me. It is time I take it back.'' He dug his fingers into Danzo's eye socket carefully, making sure not to damage his friend's eye in the process of retrieving it. He lowered his head so his lips were by Danzo's ear and he was practically whispering to the old man. ''Shisui begged me to let him die, to let him sacrifice himself so that there is no war in Konoha. He begged me to let him, my best friend, die right in front of his eyes while I am to lose his eye for the good of the Clan and the village.''

Danzo went as pale as death as he was transfered to a black and white world with a vermilion moon overhead, a thousand Itachi's with two blades each surrounding him and stabbing him for what felt like hours. Then he was falling off of a cliff, still being stabbed and then he was drowning, sharks suddenly coming and tearing him apart. But he felt each individual death, the drowning, the stabbing, the sharp teeth tearing him apart.

''Your actions awoke this, Shimura Danzo.'' The real Itachi said as he took out Shisui's Sharingan eye from Danzo's eye socket. He didn't need to look around himself to see that everyone was pale as a sheet and that they were covering their ears as Danzo screamed his lungs out, collapsed on the floor in a sobbing mess the arrogant man would kill himself for if he were aware enough to know he was in the fatal position. ''Tsukuyomi is my doujutsu, unmatched and unstoppable. A single look will lock you up in your worst nightmare for days on end in a second in the real world.''

''Mercy.'' Danzo whimpered and rage flooded Itachi, actually spreading into his chakra and everyone shivered at that whiplash of coldness that came from the older Uchiha. But it was quickly reigned in. He knelt in front of the sobbing man and took him by the hair, making him look Itachi in the face.

''You don't _deserve_ it.'' He hissed but let Danzo's head to fall back down, stepping away from him. ''But I am not _you_ and I will _never_ be like _you_.'' Danzo suddenly went limp, just panting for breath as he was released from that horrific world. Sasuke actually winced in sympathy, as did Kisame. They had both been treated to a nice little tour in the Tsukuyomi by the Clone Itachi and that had been terrifying enough. They had no doubt that Itachi's world within the Tsukuyomi, that torture, was far worse.

 **''You know, you could have tortured him for a few more seconds.''** Kurama grumblingly pointed out while the ROOT agents threw themselves in front of Tsunade's feet, begging to be arrested and put under her mercy and not Itachi's. Kind of stupid, since he had just shown Danzo a lot more mercy than Tsunade would have had she had his power.

''He just lived through a week of torture.'' Itachi replied, allowing the jar to suck in Danzo and sealing it up. ''Any more and I would risk him dying from overstimulating his brain.''

''And that's a bad thing?'' Sasuke questioned, coming to stand beside his brother and looking at the eye in his hand. So this was Shisui's eye? He had never actually met the older cousin that Itachi had spent his childhood with, having been a few months old baby when he had died. Itachi locked his eyes with Sasuke's and the younger Uchiha was startled by the amount of wisdom so clearly seen in his brother's eyes.

''I am not an executioner, Sasuke. He, Orochimaru and all of their subordinates and followers will be judged accordingly.'' He looked down at the three jars in his hands as Kuro Onyx landed on his forearm to also study the things he held. He obviously recognized the Sharingan and gawked at it before nuzzling his master in an offering of comfort. Itachi honestly wasn't sure what he'd do without his ever loyal crow.

''Orochimaru?'' Kisame asked in confusion. ''Didn't you take care of that guy?''

Itachi's tight smile said it all.

Just then, Yamato walked into the room with a yawn, rubbing his eyes from his barely half an hour nap. ''So, what did I miss?''

They all just sweat dropped.


	97. Chapter 97

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

 _When he finally arrived to the battlefield, it was already far too late. The fight was over, the Kyuubi was sealed away and the shinibi in the area were still recovering from the shock wave of the last Bijudama the demon fox had used. He was actually the first to the scene, where he wondered if it was really his place to be there at all. After all, he had failed the man that had saved him. What right did he have to come here, now that everything was done? None._

 _Yet something told him to stay so stay he did. Years later - heck, even just half an hour later! - he will forever be grateful to his intuition for telling him to stay, as it actually allowed him to see his mentor one last time. He was the last person who Saw Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakura, the legendary Yellow Flash, alive. By the time Sandaime and Kakashi arrived, Minato was already just a cooling corpse._

 _But at that moment, when he had been trying to figure out why he had stayed, the Hokage had suddenly been lowered by Gamabunta onto the ground, both extremely weakened and Minato-sama had a hole in his shirt, both at his stomach and at his back. Blood was running from the corner of his mouth but Minato made no move to wipe it away. He just staggered towards the one presence he could identify in his dreams._

 _"Itachi-chan," he called weakly, using the honorific he'd dropped when Itachi had become his ANBU personal guard. The Uchiha in question whirled around and sprinted, wide eyed, towards the blond man, catching both him and his precious bundle before they could hit the ground. Itachi's eyes stung with tears as he looked down upon the whisker scarred face of his mentor's little son. He hadn't even stirred when he father had started dangerously tilting due to his near death. Itachi let the man hold onto his son as he started searching for injuries on his friend, mentor and Hokage. "Itachi-chan." Minato called weakly again and Itachi shushed him._

 _"Save your strength, Hokage-sama." He said urgently, almost panickingly when he couldn't find any wounds. Then again, he really hadn't been expecting any. The reason for his mad dash was because he_ knew _his mentor wasn't going to die due to an injury. He had felt it, that horrible presence, the one that would swallow Mijato-sama's soul as payment for sealing the Kyuubi in his own hour old son. The baby Junchuuriki was completely oblivious to all of this, of course. Itachi briefly wondered if the Kyuubi was raging on from the inside._

 _"There's nothing to save my strength for, Itachi." The blond man breathed, his voice turning faint and his grip slackening due to his life force being slowly sucked away. Itachi looked up and saw the Shinigami, slowly feasting on the soul it had acquired. However, when those blood red eyes of the Uchiha Clan's famous and infamous Sharingan settled on it, it let out a shriek and moved further away, still clinging onto Minato's soul but not yet able to consume it due to being pinned in place by those powerful eyes. It dared not try to move for fear of what the Uchiha, actually able to_ see _it, could do to it. "I have made the deal... I gave ... my life for K-Konoha."_

 _"There's got to be a way to avoid this, some other way for this to end!" The thirteen year old desperately begged of his mentor and Minato smiled, his grip on his son going deliberately lack, having the utmost trust in Itachi to catch him. True enough, after a bit of fumbling with both father and son, the ANBU was holding them both securely to his chest. Blue eyes crinkled happily at this. He then pushed his hand into his chest and extracted two items from his coat. "Minato-sama-"_

 _"For you." Was all the blond could say, his voice turning beseeching. "I know I am ... asking way too ... m-much but please ... please, It-tachi, take care of my s-son ..." he rasped out as Itachi looked at the items in his hold. One was an ANBU mask, white porcelain with red designs. It was a kitsune mask. Its markings were more elaborate than any other ANBU mask Itachi had ever seen. The other item was a scroll, rolled up and with bloody fingerprints all over it, making a horrific yet utterly beautiful design, as though those were red rose petals. A shudder ran down Itachi's spine as he unsealed it quickly and read through it, finding it to be written in blood, no doubt Minato's, as though it were simply red ink. His eyes widened with each line he read and by the time he was finished, he was sure he resembled a gawking fish._

 _"Minato-sama," he started in a startled voice but the blond, dying man interrupted him._

 _"I beg you, ... Itachi ... Please, you're the o-only one I c-could give this ... to." He weakly placed his hand over little Uzumaki Naruto's torse and touched Itachi's chest, right over his heart, with the tips of his fingers. "P-please ... protect ... my son ... Protect Naruto." Minato looked at those red eyes with his own dying ones beseechingly, pleadingly, as though fearing Itachi might actually deny him._

 _The Uchiha rolled up the scroll and pressed it to his lips, as if that were the seal of this little deal, his eyes locked on those dying blue orbs. "On the life of my brother, Minato-sama," said man's eyes widened when he registered what the Uchiha was saying. "I swear that I will protect Naruto-sama until he no longer needs me and then some." A tear slid down the hero's cheek and he smiled tiredly to the raven haired boy as he pushed him away. He now did not have the strength to keep his head up, let alone push Itachi away, but the younger male did as his Hokage commanded and laid him down gently on the grass._

 _Minato gave them one last breathtaking smile, thanking Itachi and proclaiming his love for the sleeping baby before his eyes closed and Itachi stepped back, looking away as the Shinigami devoured the soul and then vanished. Breath left the Yondaime Hokage's body way before the rain started. Itachi spent what felt like hours just looking down at the body of his mentor as he let the rain drops mix with his tears. Naruto started fussing whenever a warm teardrop landed on his cheeks and then sought out warmth from Itachi's body when the wind began to howl. It carried both the joyous cries of victory and relief as nature itself put out the fires, as well as the stench of so many burned bodies, houses, food, materials ..._

 _When he sensed approaching ninja, Itachi blinked away the tears and looked down at the Kyuuvi's Jinchuuriki, how peaceful he seemed buried against his chest. The shouting of the approaching shinobi was calling out to Minato-sama, no doubt seeking to congratulate him and completely unaware that the man was now dead. He looked down at his Hokage, then at the mask seemingly made to fit just him and Uchiha Itachi threw himself away like every time he went on a mission under his weasel mask. This time, though, it was different. This persona, the guardian of Naruto-sama, was new and alone. No one is to know who he is, for both his and the baby's protection._

 _So he was now, with this mask on, facing the world as alone as this baby was, just as new to it._

 _And when Sandaime and his men arrived in the clearing where Namikaze Minato had breathed his last breath, they were met by the sound of a child crying and a mysterious ANBU holding them while he still stood over his mentor's body, mourning._

 _Sarutobi Hiruzen never forgot that sight, nor the deadly red eyes peeking through the eye holes of the mask._

 _That night, although not under that name, Uchitachi was born._

00000

''Why have you called this meeting, Hokage-sama?'' Yamanaka Inoichi questioned that night as he settled himself between his two friends, Nara Shikaku and Akamichi Choza, in the big council room that had not been this full since the Kyuubi's attack almost thirteen years ago. For all the clan heads but the Uchiha to be there ... It didn't happen very often. In fact, the closest if had come to repeating after that tragic night was after the Konoha Crush attack made by Orochimaru.

''And where is Danzo?'' Mitokado Homura, one of the old Advisors, demanded from where he sat with the other Advisor, Utatane Koharu, the old woman scowling at the female Sannin, who sat with Jiraiya standing on her right and Kakashi on her left. ''We cannot begin a meeting without all of the members of the Council of Advisors.''

''It is so unreal to see the seat of the Uchiha empty.'' Inuzuka Tsume commented to Aburame Shibi and the insect lover only nodded.

''It was quite the tragedy, that night.'' Hyuuga Hiashi stated with a nod, eyes also locked on the empty Uchiha seat. He couldn't help it. He had known Uchiha Fugaku since they were young. They weren't the best of friends but they had gotten along fairly well, all things considered.

''So what's this all about, anyway, Hokage-sama?'' Sarutobi Asuma asked, although he had a fairly good guess what it might be about. ''Why have you called us all here?''

''You'll see in a few seconds, when the Head of the Uchiha Clan graces us with his presence.'' The busty blond woman answered with a smirk, her honey colored eyes dancing with glee and amusement.

Koharu scuffed. ''Uchiha Sasuke is still far too young to attend these meetings, least of all as the head of a clan, even if he is a last member.''

''Well, he isn't the _last_ Uchiha.'' Kurama Yakumo said as she twirled her hair around in a very bored fashion. She had just turned eighteen and was allowed to finally represent her clan in one of her meetings. With the careful guidance of Kurenai, she had developed into a fine young woman, despite being an orphan from a very young age. ''From what I know, there is a certain Uchiha Itachi, a genjutsu master I'd rather like to meet and compete with.''

''Uchiha Itachi is an S-rank criminal, brat.'' The old female Advisor sniffed with a glare.

Any further exchange was stopped when there was a knock on the door and a smug Uchiha Sasuke made his way in. He glared at Koharu and Homure but he bowed respectfully to the other Clan Heads and to Tsunade. ''We're ready, Tsunade-sama.''

''Tsunade-sama, I don't mean to disrespect you or young Sasuke, but this is a bit too much.'' Shikaku spoke up. ''He's too young to be put under such a burden. Let him be a child still. He will have years to be the head of his clan later.''

''Thank you for your sincere concern, Shikaku-san.'' A voice from the door said from behind Sasuke was positively beaming with both arrogance and pride when that one voice froze all these supposedly strong shinobi in their seats. ''But my otouto is not here to represent the Uchiha.'' The owner of the voice stepped in gracefully, dressed in a black yukata with a red sash and the red and white fan that is the symbol of his clan proudly displayed on his back, his red eyes studying the room as he proudly yet humbly stepped into the council room. ''He is here as a victim.'' Uchiha Itachi locked his eyes with every single person in the room and they flinched upon seeing his powerful Sharingan eyes. ''The Head of the Uchiha Clan is me.''

''What is that murderer doing here?!'' Koharu demanded with a snapped hiss even as everyone else moved to grab their weapons. Itachi just shook his head at their behavior but made no move to retaliate. Tsunade, however, wasn't going to take this behavior.

''Sit back down or face my wrath.'' That had all the Clan Heads reluctantly lowering themselves back into their seats but they still kept a close eye on the supposed murderer of the Uchiha Clan. ''As for why Uchiha Itachi is here, he is here to reveal the secrets that he has hidden for many a years. He is here to clear his name and to reveal the true traitor among us.''

''You actually trust him?'' Homure asked with disdain. ''A traitor and a murderer of his own clan?'' He shook his head in disappointment. ''Perhaps you _are_ more foolish than we had first thought.''

''Don't you think I'd be trying to kill him if he were the one who had murdered the Uchiha Clan and tortured me after that?'' Sasuke asked with an arched eyebrow, his own eyes red with their clan's Kekkei Genkai. The Clan Heads exchanged looks, knowing from their children that Sasuke had swore he would avenge his clan and kill their murderer.

''It's obvious he tricked you with his genjutsu.'' Koharu shot back with a tsk, as though she were talking with an unruly child. ''He is a criminal and should be locked up as such, or rather executed for deserting the village and joining Akatsuki.''

Sasuke rolled his eyes towards the heavens and allowed them to shift into his Mangekyo Sharingan, the elders flinching away from his powerful gaze as they realized _both_ Uchiha brothers had the deadly power of their clan. ''Judging from your expressions, you know what this is.'' He said, pointing at his own eyes. ''That means you know that now it doesn't matter how powerful a genjutsu is, it _cannot_ affect me. Nii-san isn't lying. He didn't kill our clan, but we _do_ have the three responsible for it. Right here, right Nii-san?''

Itachi nodded and drew out the jars he'd been holding onto for quite some time now. ''But before I show you who and what is inside these jars, I guess I should inform you of why this meeting is even taking place.'' He made a gesture at Sasuke and the younger Uchiha gladly went over to the door, taking Naruto by the hand and dragging him into the room. A few of the Clan Heads glared at the boy but Hiashi and the rest of their friends' fathers nodded at the boy, greeting him rather pleasantly into the council room. ''This meeting is not only to reveal a traitor but for me to finally share the hidden truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I have carried these secrets for over a decade and now it is finally time for them to come out. It is happening a little sooner than I had expected, but it is better now rather than later.''

''As if we'll believe anything you have to say, murderer!'' One of the smaller clan heads snapped at the Uchiha but in true Uchiha fashion, Itachi masterfully ignored him. Jiraiya, however, did not.

''That's why we said he'll be clearing his name first.'' He grinned at the raven haired young man. ''We knew there'd be difficulties with you accepting his story, so we made sure to prepare all the evidence first that Uchiha Itchi had never been anything but absolutely loyal to his country and village.''

''What proof could you possibly have to clear your name as a Clan Killer?'' Asuma questioned curiously, still not understanding everything that was going on. Kakashi had refused to tell him anything and instead told him to wait for an explanation that will come soon. He guessed this was now.

''Where should I start, I wonder?'' Itachi mused sarcastically, taking out first the scrolls left to him by the Yondaime and the Sandaime Hokage, figuring their word would mean more than his. Even if it was only a written word of two dead men, they had left some proof behind for him. Besides, he had other proof he can show these people. He had two people who he will _force_ to confess if he has to. Rather, there were two people his trusty Kuro Onyx will force with Shisui's eye. He had witnesses. This was perhaps the most unfair case for the accused in existence as all the evidence has been prepared for years. Or rather, it would be had the two been anything other than guilty. Guilty for the lives of the Uchiha, the young and the old, the men and the women ... Had they not plotted to overthrow the village so they could rule it ... Orochimaru and Danzo utterly disgusted him. ''Read these before we begin. The bloody one first, if you will. It will explain most of my story, I imagine.''

''And what would this be?'' Asked the Inuzuka woman, still not opening the scroll, staring warily at the older Uchiha and expecting him to go on a killing rampage.

''That, Tsume-san, is my purpose for staying in the village even when I was hunted. It is the firs chapter of my story. It is the alibi that was then rewritten and rewritten with each mission I had since that scroll was first signed and to this very day.'' Itachi said calmly, slowly drawing out his katana. ''Once you've read through those scrolls, I have plenty of documents to prove my loyalty to my home village. And then I have the physical proof, the images my crows give me daily of our enemies while they spy on them. Finally, I have the criminals I am talking about in my hold. Give them to Yamanaka-san or Ibiki-san, it won't matter. On this day, all of the hidden truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves are coming out.'' He closed his eyes and sighed, looking both relieved and remorseful. ''It is finally time.''

''Then let's begin reading.'' The wild looking woman commented and opened the unsealed scroll, her eyes flying over the lines, her face growing paler and paler as she recognized the scent of this blood and the handwriting that had given her many missions. The words were like a punch in the gut. The other two signatures, also in blood, nearly knocked her over. She looked up shakily at the elder Uchiha, searching for any hints of deceit. His eyes glowed with sadness and she knew, like a dog knows which human means it harm and which ill scratch its belly, that this man had not said a single lie. ''This can't be ... ''

''What is it, Tsume?'' Shikaku asked curiously, reaching over to pull the scroll from her numb fingers as the woman continued staring at the man that was her daughter's age and she tried to think of the pain he must be feeling, of the burden he was carrying. Shikaku's curses flew right over his head.

''How can you have such power?'' He asked the Uchiha, breathing through his nose to calm down. ''How can you be given so much free reign?'' His friends leaned over his shoulders to see and Inoichi felt sick to his stomach when he saw what had been requested of a thirteen year old boy while Choza felt like he was going to vomit up last week's lunch when he realized the boy had seen his mentor at his death and all the hardships he must have had to spend half of his life protecting the Jinchuuriki so hated among the villagers.

Hiashi read through the scroll with his eyes, his face quickly becoming blank. He had thought what his brother had done was a sacrifice ... Itachi had thrown away his life to care for another one.

''That doesn't prove you're not a murderer.'' Koharu said after she and Homure read the scroll, Asuma thinking he was slowly putting the puzzle together. Many pieces were still missing but the main picture was clear. Uchiha Itachi was innocent. ''It just proves that you have protected a demon.''

''Then let me reveal the next secret of Konoha.'' A sharp smile made its way across Itachi's lips and it made him look awfully cold. Almost as cold as when he had faced Danzo for the first time without his mask of Uchitachi in years. ''The child you know as Uzumaki Naruto is not only an Uzumaki. He is a Namikaze. In other words, you have been shunning the Yondaime's son as your repayment of respect to the man that had saved you all. I hope you are proud.'' The clan heads flinched at this, all having at one point turned away from the blond child when in the streets of Konoha. ''Not only that, but the Kyuubi no Kitsune is not to be blamed for the attack soon to be thirteen years ago, either. He was controlled. He was forcefully removed from Kushina-hime's body and forced to rampage on our village. Had the Kyuubi been free, it would have ran from us before it could be sealed within another Uzumaki.'' His eyes slid over the faces, some of them enraged and some of them pale. ''I presume not many of you believe me, but I will get down to these matters later. The Kyuubi and the man who had controlled it, that is. And yes.'' He stopped Yakumo before she could ask. ''I have met him. I've actually had a brief fight with him before he disappeared just as the Kyuubi was being sealed away. For now, my word means nothing to you, but I will get back there at the end. But while we are on the topic of Minato-sama, let's talk about how we honor our heroes. For starters, how we disrespect all that they value not a day after their death and how we form organizations that spit on their teachings.''

He took out one of the files he had filled over the years and threw it into the center of the room, letting all the papers slide out. The Clan Heads looked them over, horrified by what they were seeing, the projects and missions listed in the file simply labeled ROOT. They didn't dare look up, fear and shame stilling them in this frozen state. Homure and Koharu were statues of ice.

Itachi's smile was razor sharp.

''Let's have a little chat about Shimura Danzo's ROOT.''


	98. Chapter 98

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

 _As he watched clan head after clan head enter the big auditorium in the meeting of Clan Heads of Konohagakure, the young thirteen year old ANBU holding the hours old infant could not help but wonder how people can be so cold. The boy he was holding was_ an infant _for Kami-sama's sake! It is not his fault that he was the only one born with strong enough blood to contain the biju! He had done nothing wrong._

 _Yet they judged him already. Had he not been there, holding on securely to little Uzumaki Naruto, he had no doubt they would have had him killed in an instant. Although he wondered if that was the better option, as opposed to whatever wicked scheme Danzo had in that deranged head of his as he stared down, lusting for power, at the child in Itachi's arms. Itachi swore he will find a way to get rid of that man one day. His actions in regards to Shisui were still all too fresh in Itachi's mind. He had not managed to help his cousin before it was too late. He'll be_ damned _if he didn't save Naruto-sama._

 _ANBU had passed him, studying him, trying to figure out who he was and many of them sneered at him when they saw his mask. He had a hunch that foxes were going to be hated for generations to come, if this was how grown men reacted to a fox mask. He guessed he could understand. They have lost much in the Kyuubi no Kitsune's attack on the village, their friends and families and their homes. They probably thought they had every right to be furious with the biju. They didn't know that the biju wasn't exactly free in its attack, either. Just the_ thought _of that masked man sent chills down Itachi's spine and anger towards his heart. He didn't ever want to meet that man again. He was only bad luck._

 _He was snapped out of his musings when someone came to a stop in front of him. Itachi looked up to see, to his slight shock, the Sandaime Hokage standing there, looking sorrowfully towards his charge with no traces of hate or fear. Itachi cocked his head to the side, intrigued by the old man's expression and actions as he reached out to pet the blond mess of hair his charge possessed. His slight movement, however, brought Sarutobi's attention to the person holding the new Jinchuuriki and he froze, studying the young ANBU with the fox mask. He looked ready to say something, maybe ask a question, demand an explanation,_ anything _, but was cut off when he was called into the meeting room by one of the ANBU there. That ANBU sent a distrusting glance at Itachi and the baby he was holding before shutting the door behind the old man._

 _An hour passed by with the Council of Clan Heads and the Council of Advisers all arguing over the baby's fate. The Uchiha Clan, lead by the grieving Fugaku who had just lost his once-partner, firmly stood against Danzo's suggestion that the boy be used as a weapon against threats to the village, Fugaku stating that the Uchiha will continue to vigilantly guard Konoha like they have for a century. Most of the other bigger clans also supported him in his stand against the immediate execution of Naruto, stating that they had_ no right _to kill the baby and that it would be disrespecting the Yondaime's wishes if they did. Danzo, vexed that he can't have his way, lashed out against the Uchiha, accusing the Clan as the ones who were_ behind _the Kyuubi attack in the first place, to which Fugaku angrily reminded him that fifty of his own clansmen have died either protecting the civilians or helping keep the giant fox out of the village with Sandaime as his witness. All the while, Itachi listened to the shouting matches with a special jutsu ANBU operatives used for spying missions and he grew more wary of the council as it neared the second hour mark. Naruto-sama had started whimpering of fear, cold and hunger by this time and Itachi knew he had to end this as soon as possible. Naruto-sama was born under stressful enough circumstances. This wasn't really helping him any. But Itachi_ refused _to enter the Council room with his charge in hand. He'd rather_ die _than let these men have direct access to the boy they hated so much._

 _The gawking of his ever fateful Kuro Onyx drew the raven haired genius' attention and he looked up just in time to see Kakashi, still in his own ANBU uniform but without his mask, coming down the hall, obviously going straight for the baby in Itachi's arms. Seeing the perfect opportunity, as he knew Kakashi was as loyal to Minato-sama as he himself was, Itachi turned towards the silver haired man and gently thrust Naruto into his startled arms. "Take Naruto-sama for me for a few minutes." He said before marching right into the Council room, ignoring Kakashi's spluttering, the ANBU's attempts to stop him or the indignant shouts that animals were not allowed in there as Kuro Onyx landed on his shoulder. When he was finally noticed, they all stopped to stare at the young ANBU. Itachi wondered if they'd recognize him. After all, he was still the youngest ANBU in the village ... And his silky, raven hair was kind of a dead give away. But no, they didn't, he realized as soon as his own_ father _asked him who he was and what he was doing in the Council room during a meeting._

 _Itachi knew he should probably answer that, that he should probably stand up to defend his charge, to show them all the scroll Minato-sama had given him. But he also knew that they would be against his existence as a constant guardian for the Kyuubi's vessel, especially since they'd want to know his identity. The amount of freedom within and outside of the village that Minato-sama was granting him ... Well, he was sure they would not be happy with it all. They'd want him_ and _his charge put under strict control and if they saw the scroll he was carrying ... Well, his father might lose a lot of the current support he had and Itachi could_ not _allow that. He couldn't let these men and women see just how free from their control he was now or that he is no longer obliged to listen to their orders._

 _So he bowed to them respectfully and asked for a short, private council with the Hokage. It earned him quite a few suspicious glares or curious glances but he didn't really care. He had Sarutobi Hiruzen's attention and he wasn't going to let it slide without using it properly. The old man excused himself from the room and gestured for the young Uchiha to follow him to one of the private meeting rooms just a few halls down from the council meeting room. Once there, the Sandaime turned to face the child with a curious expression of his own._

 _"Who are you, boy, and what do you want?"_

 _Itachi looked up and, for the very first time, used his new privileges by boldly meeting the old Hokage's gaze, slightly startling the man by its intensity. "Hokage-san, I have been declared by Yondaime-sama as his son's guardian and protector and what is being talked about in that council room very much displeases me. I will not allow my charge to become a weapon of this or any other village or organization, least of all to Danzo and his ilk."_

 _Hiruzen looked intrigued by this declaration. "How do you know what we were talking about? And do you have any proof that Minato assigned you this mission?"_

 _Itachi had to think about it for a second whether or not he was going to show the blood-written scroll with his final mission from his beloved mentor to this or any other man but realized that, while he had the Yondaime's seal of approval, he still might need the current Hokage's support, too. As much as he hated to think of Minato-sama as such, a dead man's word meant very little to those vultures known as the Council of Advisors. So with a sigh, Itachi removed the Kitsune mask as he took out the scroll Minato-sama had given him, ignoring the already understanding, believing, trusting and pitying look he was getting from the Sandaime. He guessed Sarutobi knew just how close he was to Minato-sama if just seeing his face made him believe his story. Then again, Minato-sama had always had only good things to say about him. Itachi was always considered trustworthy. "I know what you were talking about through one of the basic spying jutsus all ANBU are taught. I apologize for eavesdropping, but you should understand that I do not plan to fail this mission or give it up. If you read this scroll, you may even understand why I am_ allowed _to do so without being punished." Itachi actually blushed a little as Sarutobi quirked an eyebrow as he opened the scroll. His face went pale as soon as he took in what and how it was written but he at least refrained from showing the thirteen year old any more pity, something Itachi was grateful for. "Minato-sama made sure there is no situation in which I cannot legally take care of Naruto-sama."_

 _"This is a big burden, Itachi. Especially for someone as young as you." Hiruzen told the boy seriously, clutching the scroll tightly. "I will give you my support only if you are absolutely sure you want to take it. Especially since Naruto's heritage was agreed upon to remain hidden, for his own sake. As well as what has been sealed within him. If anyone were to find out, people would start fearing him and those who already know will be informed that this is an S-Class secret, punishable by death if they were to reveal it. Frightened masses will surely lash out at Naruto and I would rather the young one have a peaceful and happy childhood, as much as that is possible for a Jinchuuriki and an orphan."_

 _"That is a plan you should have never informed Danzo about." The little raven hissed out and Kuro Onyx gawked in agreement, glaring at Sarutobi with Shisui's eye. "It will not pass as you have it planned. He wants a weapon and if he can't get it, he will lash out at all those that are standing in his way of getting it, as well as Naruto-sama himself."_

 _"You seem to know this on a personal level," Sarutobi observed but didn't try to make Itachi say anymore. Not that he could. Itachi was now officially well out of his control. He could only offer his support of the boy in the hopes that it will truly keep Naruto safe. Hiruzen sighed and leaned on the desk he was borrowing for this meeting. "Tell me, what do you plan to do now?"_

 _Itachi didn't need the old man to elaborate his full meaning behind that sentence. Itachi was the prodigy of not only his clan, but of this very village and especially among the ranks of ANBU agents, being the youngest ANBU to have ever joined. If he were to suddenly withdraw from the ANBU, people would get suspicious. And now there was the possibility of that reflecting on his clan, too, since Danzo was trying to blame_ them _for the attack. Such suspicion must not come towards the protectors of the village. The Uchiha Clan has been dealing with 40% of_ all _of Konoha's threats by themselves for the past century. ANBU has been dealing with 28% and the rest is dealt with by either the shinobi on wall duty or the ninja the Hokage specifically sends out with a mission that is in regards to Konoha's direct safety. If there were to be doubt in the Uchiha and their movements constricted ... at the very least, 15% of the threats they_ could _have stopped would have made their way to either ANBU operatives or to jonins. The death toll would rise by 7% at the very least. And even if none of this had to do anything with Itachi, he knew Sarutobi still viewed him as only a child, still. He would want to give Itachi a few more years to act as such, but Itachi had stopped being a child since he gained the Sharingan and as soon as Sasuke was born, he had thrown away everything that could still categorize him as such. He was going to be a grownup so Sasuke can have a_ real _childhood. Maybe Sarutobi realized this and at least wanted to let Itachi spend as much time with Sasuke as possible? After all, very few were ignorant of how much he adored his four months old little brother._

 _But that wasn't going to prevent him from looking after Naruto-sama, too. Withing just a handfull of hours, Itachi had come to see the blond baby as his_ second _baby brother. That was the least he could do for his deceased mentor. Naruto-sama was going to_ need _protection and care. Minato-sama had entrusted Itachi to be the one to provide most of it, if not all. The Uchiha wasn't going to fail him. So he locked his eyes with Sarutobi's in a determined expression and calmly stated his plan._

 _"I will continue being an ANBU, but I will also take on a new, separate identity as Naruto-sama's guardian and look after him from the shadows. Kuro Onyx," he nodded towards the bird on his shoulder when Sarutobi arched an inquisitive eyebrow at the new name. "Will spend most of his time watching over Naruto-sama with my clones during the day and I will personally look after him during the nights. I will continue serving Konoha, like I always did, but I will be doing many off the grid missions as well. I will protect both Naruto-sama and the village my way. I will give you all the information I gather on any threats that I stumble upon and I will dispose of any I deem too dangerous to be left waiting. I will not break laws, if that was ever one of your concerns, Hokage-san."_

 _"'San'?"_

 _Itachi looked away sadly. "I do not wish to disrespect you, but only Minato-sama can be_ my _Hokage."_

 _Hiruzen chuckled both fondly and sadly. "I understand." He took out a kunai and his writing brush and before Itachi could even begin to ask what he was doing, Sarutobi slashed his left palm and dipped his brush into it before writing down his signature right next to Minato's, much to the Uchiha's shock. "There. You now have my full support. I trust you, Uchiha Itachi. Don't let me down." He stood up and handed the scroll to the thirteen year old before heading towards the door. When Itachi didn't follow, he looked back over to him over his shoulder. "Are you coming? The Council is waiting." He elaborated when he saw the furrowed brows the question earned him. He watched as realization dawned on Itachi and was soon wiped clean as the Uchiha put on his new mask._

 _Itachi followed the Sandaime Hokage into the council room that night, with Kuro Onyx vigilantly watching over Kakashi watching over Naruto, and from that night on, Sarutobi Hiruzen had himself the best secret advisor any Kage can hope for._

 _From that night, Itachi became the only witness to all the hidden truths among his home village and the only keeper of its secrets._

 _That is the night his silent war with Danzo began._

00000

"What is the meaning of this?" Koharu tried to demand but no one was listening or paying any attention to her. Her name was listed as one of Danzo's main helpers in ROOT's operations. Anything she or her collage said was now under suspicion.

Itachi leveled a cold stare her way. "That is the prologue of the second chapter of this story. I'd imagine it contains a lot of interesting information but we do not have the time to go over it all at this moment in time. So I suggest we start with pages 200 through 305, where my guilt regarding the Uchiha Massacre is concerned. After you read that, I have some people I _know_ you will have a lot of questions for to bring in." He gestured for his brother and charge to take a seat while he dealt with this, knowing that at the very least an hour will be wasted like this. "We will need a corresponding file on Orochimaru brought in, too." He told Shisuine and Tsunade, the Hokage sending her assistant off to get said file with only a nod of her head. Itachi nodded at her gratefully.

"Why won't we have time to discuss all of this?" Shikaku asked as he waited for his turn to read the parts of the file Itachi had mentioned. The Uchiha took out another two scrolls from out of his yukata's sleeves and threw one to Shikaku and one to Yakumo, both going wide eyed and pale when they started reading and remembering all the things they thought of the Uchiha or heard about him. "Is this really true?" He asked as he passed off the scroll and took the file from Chozu's cold fingers, growing cold himself when he saw the detailed reports of Danzo's experiment. When Shizune came back with Orochimaru's folder, the Clan Heads were hesitant to accept it and read the pages Itachi told them to for this meeting.

Itachi's response to Shikaku's question was to let his sword be engulfed in red chakra of his Susanoo and it rose behind him, the behemoth startling the gathered adults. Itachi cut off the cork on the jars holding Orochimaru and his lackeys, but as they were freed, so was the white, eight headed, eight tailed snake. Luckily, Itachi was prepared for that and easily caught it again, sealing it back inside a new jar before focusing on releasing Danzo. When Danzo, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo fell onto the floor before the Clan Heads' feet, they were shaking like a leaf during a tornado, flinching away from any sudden movements and Karin started sobbing uncontrollably when she caught sight of the elder Uchiha. Suigetsu turned himself into a puddle of water that kept vibrating and Juugo curled up into a fata position, rocking back and forth from the shock of being stuck in such an illusionary world as the one Itachi had stuck them in. Kabuto was unconscious and Danzo and Orochimaru looked green in the face, the Sannin's cheeks suspiciously moist in a few places. Koharu and Hamure gawked at the sight of their accomplices in such a state while Tsunade and Jiraiya wondered whether they should pity Orochimaru or not. He had still once upon a time been their teammate. When those two looked at Itachi, they cringed away so strongly that they nearly fell into Tsume's and Yakumo's laps.

"Mercy!" The begged, shielding their eyes. "We're sorry! We're sorry! Mercy, please!"

"What have you done, you monster!?" Koharu still had the balls to demand but she flinched away herself when those deadly Mangekyo Sharingan eyes turned in her direction. Itachi just arched an eyebrow before looking at the two men responsible for so much of his brother's and his of suffering.

"Will you cooperate and answer truthfully any questions these ladies and gentlemen may pose?"

"Anything, just don't put us back into that world!" They wailed again, curling up together like a pair of terrified toddlers. Sasuke had to fight back a sneer of disgust at the men who had destroyed his clan. They are so weak, in the end, despite them doing their best not to appear so.

"Then I shall begin with my one and only question." Itachi now released the final jar and let his Susanoo dissolve but he did not deactivate his eyes. "Have you made a clone from my DNA for the sole purpose of killing the Uchiha Clan?"

"N-no," Danzo timidly answered almost instantly. Koharu and Hamure looked ready to sigh with relief or gloat at Itachi but the old man was quick to continue his answer. "W-we wanted a p-perfect soldier. The Uchiha Massacre was just a t-test run, if you will." He whimpered when both Itachi and Sasuke growled savagely at this and the Clan Heads gasped in surprise at the admission. "We've b-been cultivating the C-Clone for almost a d-decade before it could even m-move. O-Orochimaru said we needed a t-test run that will include the use of the S-S-Sha-Sharingan!" He seemed to shudder and released a dry sob at the name of the Kekkei Genkai and most of the room's occupants shuddered as they realized the power of those eyes if someone as arrogant as these two men were reduced to sobbing, sniveling messes on the floor. "H-he then took off w-with the C-Clone to A-Akatsuki and tried hu-hunting for you! I-I accused y-you for the massacre and e-everyone believed it."

"D-don't you d-dare blame me!" Orochimaru hissed at the one eyed Advisor. " _You_ were the one w-who ordered it!"

"You wanted the Sharingan!"

"Enough." They flinched at the order from the older Uchiha brother, withdrawing into themselves obce again. Itachi looked over to where the Clan Heads were staring at the remains of the Clone with disgust and horror, avoiding looking at the two Sharingan eyes in the middle of the purple gooey mess. "They are yours for questioning. Do whatever you please with them. I have nothing more to add other than that they are both traitors of the first degree, of both the Five Country and especially of Konohagakure. I suggest you disband ROOT as soon as possible and get all the missions either ROOT or Otogakura are planning and doing under control." He took out several more files and other objects before calling for Kisame, who brought in all of his other records for the two organizations and all his report missions to Sarutobi and the few that he had given Tsunade over the past couple of months. "I advise you be swift about it." The raven haired genius said as he turned to leave. Tsunade wasn't even going to wait for the others to finish their reading as she gestured to the ANBU agents stationed within the council room to arrest the three advisors and Orochimaru. Sasuke got up and took his grandfather's eyes while Naruto took the scrolls left behind by Sandaime and his own father. They followed after Itachi as he paused at the door, looking over his shoulder at the stony faces of the Clan Heads as they glared at the traitors and obviously agreed with Tsunade's judgment. "Today's talks may be over, but tomorrow we _must_ discuss the Kyuubi and the Akatsuki." Their eyes moved to him and they nodded in acknowledgment to the ANBU captain who had never been given a team of his own.

Itachi nodded back and walked out of the room.


	99. Chapter 99

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

"So, you're really leaving come dawn?" Uchiha Itachi looked back down from his observations of the moon to look at his younger brother, sitting beside him on the roof of their childhood home together for the first time in four years. "After all these years, when we're _finally_ back together again, we're going to be separated after just a few days of brotherly bonding time?"

The older brother smiled at Sasuke lovingly but Sasuke knew it was no use in trying to guilt trip Itachi into staying. Not when his own and Naruto's safety, as well as Konoha's, was on the line. "It would appear so, otouto."

"It's not fair, you know." Sasuke grumbled, staring up at the sky until his companion looked away from him so he could stare at his older brother's peaceful continuance that has never been present quite as much as it has been in the past few weeks. He some days just couldn't seem to get enough of his brother's face. He'd one night woken Itachi up when he snuck into the weasel's room to just stare at his brother until Itachi had invited him into his own bed and Sasuke had slept like a baby, feeling protected and peaceful as not even sleeping by Naruto could make him. It might have been his brother's unique scent or how Itachi was taller than him that made him feel like he was eight again and he was sneaking about, trying to get his father's approval and his elder brother's attention all over again.

"I am aware." Itachi hummed in reply, still watching the full moon overhead and he knew his younger brother was scowling now because of his response as he pushed himself up on one elbow and turned his body to face Itachi.

"I'm serious, Nii-san." Sasuke said gravely, black eyes focused on the older Uchiha. "It's not fair. How much more are you going to give and sacrifice for this ungrateful village? They still think you're somehow controlling the Clan Heads and the Hokage into letting you stay! The little ungrateful no good prejudicial bastards."

"Tch. Don't use such foul language in front of me, Uchiha Sasuke, or I _will_ ground you." Sasuke gaped at his smirking brother until it turned into a pout when Itachi started chuckling. That only caused Itachi to laugh more openly and soon enough, Sasuke couldn't help but join in, just enjoying being able to be like this with his brother despite the tension within the village.

It was true. Uchiha Itachi, formerly known as the ANBU Uchitachi by the villagers for the past four months, was under suspicion of having used trickery to gain the Hokage's favor. Not all believed this story, mostly only those who were Danzo's extreme followers and supporters or those who hated Naruto and the Kyuubi he housed with a fierce passion. Tsunade made sure to make it known by all that she would _personally_ punish anyone who tried to take it up aggressively with either Uchiha brother or the blond they were both fond of and Kisame, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Yamato were quick to stand behind her all the way. The Clan Heads all also took Itachi's side from the very start, even those who had hated Uchiha Fugaku with a passion. They have been tricked once by Danzo's and Orochimaru's deceptions. They weren't going to be again.

Speaking of the two men, the verdict for their crimes was unanimously agreed upon. The villagers were quickly informed of their indiscretions and many have demanded they be executed immediately. Itachi, though, remained true to his nature and contradicted them all by stating that that was a too easy way out and pointing out that that was a relief, not a punishment. Instead, after a careful process of judging them and all their truly loyal followers, Danzo and Orochimaru were sentenced to lifelong imprisonment beneath Konoha with the rest of their criminals, to live out the rest of their days being haunted by the memories of Itachi's Tsukuyomi world and the horrors they have seen there. Those of their followers that they all deemed not too far gone were placed in special rehabilitation centers while the rest were imprisoned as well. For instance, Team Taka was put in rehabilitation while Kabuto was placed under a lock and they threw away the key. The process of determining who was to go to rehabilitation and who was to go to prison took three days to be completed, by which time everyone knew about Itachi's innocence, all over the shinobi nations. Amazingly enough, the few operatives that had been working missions for their villages on Konoha territory disappeared as soon as the news spread that Uchiha Itachi was back. It would seem that Itachi's reputation preceded him even after all these years.

The meeting about the Akatsuki didn't take place until a whole week passed after all the followers of Otogakure and ROOT were sorted. The Clan Heads and all the jonin, chuunin and ANBU greeted Itachi amongst themselves as an equal and even thanked him for doing so much for their village, especially the parents of the Rookie 9 and Team Gai. The elder Uchiha brother humbly accepted their thanks and praise before getting down to business, breaking down the Akatsuki to its very foundations until he was sure they understood every aspect of it. Kisame was called upon later to confirm everything, which the shark ninja gladly did as he stood by his partner. Their newfound partnership was immediately noticed and it calmed quite a few of the Clan Heads and almost all of the other gathered ninja there, since they now _knew_ Hoshigaki Kisame won't go on a random killing spree and murder them all in cold blood like rumors were wont to suggest. It took them a whole two weeks to come to the conclusion that the best team to go after the Akatsuki consisted of Itachi, Kisame, Kakashi, Yamato, Shizune and Sai. Itachi theorized that if they moved in any bigger formation than that, the Akatsuki will immediately be notified. Any smaller unit will be fatal for most of their members, since none of them had ever faced someone from the organization bar Kisame and Itachi, who had actually ran into a few of them during his years as Naruto's protector. The gathered ninja and Tsunade especially was very reluctant to let them go but they knew the Uchiha prodigy was probably right and that they should listen to him. After all, he'd spent four years, maybe longer, in spying on that organization unnoticed.

"As for how much more I will do and give for this village," said genius continued with a sigh. "Well, I will never give you and Naruto-sama. Nor will I give Kisame, Kakashi-san or Yamato-san. Sakura and Sai have grown on me, too, so I won't give them. Kuro Onyx is out of the question. They'd just abuse him. Kurama is not an option, either." The raven haired man sat up from his sprawled position on the blue tiles and brought up one knee so he can lean his elbow on it as he continued to watch the big, bright orb in the sky. "But I _will_ give a lot more of myself. As long as it keeps all my precious people safe, I will do everything in my power to protect this village and all its inhabitants."

In these weeks that have passed, the group that is living within the Uchiha Compound grew yet again. One Umino Iruka came to live with them by extension of Kakashi, who had spent those weeks finally making a move on the kind brunet teacher after much, _much_ prodding from his students, teasing from his ex Team Ro comrades and taunting from Kisame and Kurama. They were now in the blushing when holding hands stage. Well, Iruka always blushed. Kakashi blushed only when Iruka kissed his cheek. He still read his porn, though, much to everyone's mixed exasperation and amusement. Sai was possibly the only one confused by his taste in reading since he obviously liked men. Jiraiya had also gotten a room of his own in one of the empty houses of the Compound, not that he stayed much in the village even when he did visit. It had been Naruto's idea. He wanted the perverted hermit to know he had a home and Jiraiya had been greatly touched by the sentiment. Itachi had still warned him that should he leave around his porn books or bring some whore to the Compound, he will Tsukuyomi him so bad that Jiraiya will never pick up a pen or a pair of binoculars ever again, much to Kakashi's, Jiraiya and _Kisame's_ horror. The conversation between the shark and the weasel that followed had Kisame in the 'dog house' for a week. Anko, who had also just moved in, found his suffering hilarious. Turns out that she used to be Itachi's dango lunch date for years before the massacre took place. And after Itachi took care of her own Cursed Seal of Heaven and she came to a few days later, she just packed up 'her shit', as she had called it, picked a house close to the main house and just moved in. Itachi, as the Head of the Uchiha Clan and thus as the master of the house and grounds, made no move to protest so they welcomed the tomboyish kunoichi into their midsts with open arms. With how crazy she was, she fit in like a missing puzzle piece. _And_ she helped Kisame get out of the 'dog house' when it became clear he wasn't capable of doing it on his own. Kuro Onyx and Sasuke had been _very_ unhelpful, both insulted that the blue man could read that crap and be with their master/older brother. Kurama had just spent hours cackling at poor Kisame's fate until Naruto begged him to help them out once the blond got doped into helping the shark, too. The Kyuubi had just had one reasonable conversation with Itachi and the older Uchiha had taken his best friend's advice - oh yeah, they _so_ were BFFs - and actually _let_ Kisame apologize according to Anko's instructions. And if Anko or Kakashi got his collection, well, Kisame didn't much care anymore. He'd rather have his Itachi-san than some book, anyway.

Sasuke scowled harder when he registered his brother's reply. "Well, you shouldn't have to. Your job isn't to take care of the village and to protect it. It's Tsunade's. Your job _is_ , however, to look after me and Naruto, since you are our legal guardian. You shouldn't be leaving tomorrow. You should be staying here."

Itachi just chuckled at his brother's stubbornness and shook his head. "Sasuke, it's not as if you and Naruto-sama will be staying here for much longer, anyway." He used his free hand to ruffle his brother's hair, Sasuke fighting back a blush as best as he could. "You will be leaving with Jiraiya-sama and Anko-san next Tuesday, too, since the Akatsuki have made a move and are going after the Sanbi that is sealed in a lake not so far away from here. You and Naruto-sama should not be separated but Naruto-sama has to leave the village. The chances of his being found if he is on the move are far lesser than if he stays here. With Anko and Jiraiya with you, and your own skills, you two will be perfectly safe and those two will be good teachers for you."

"I still hate it that you made me sign a contract with snakes, Nii-san." The younger mumbled with a glare. "And how am _I_ supposed to train? I need to train my _Sharingan_ more than anything!" He ignored his brother's shushing noises, not at all caring as to whether he'll wake someone or not. He didn't want his brother to leave. Not without him, at the very least. "They can't train me in that!"

"Maybe not, but that's why Kuro Onyx will be staying with you." The older genius replied calmly, flicking his brother's forehead like he always used to and causing Sasuke to quiet down with a blush. Damn it, he still had such a childish reaction to that gesture! Sasuke found it extremely embarrassing. Itachi just thought it endearing. "I will send instructions through him every other day and he will help you learn."

"I can't learn the Susanoo through him," he still complained but grew somber when Itachi's face became hard. "Itachi?"

"I would prefer it if you never attempted to preform the Susanoo until you are older." The long haired Uchiha replied, his eyes once again trailing towards the moon. "It takes a great strain to the body. I only tried it when I was twenty and it had knocked me out cold for a good number of days. I was lucky neither you nor Naruto-sama got into any trouble in those days."

"So I'll have to wait for seven years to preform it? That's not fair, Itachi!"

"It is for your own good." Itachi replied sternly. "Managing to preform it now, even just the first stage, could mess with your chakra development later on. It takes a lot of effort and chakra control. It took me a month to be able to do it. When you are out there, where the Akatsuki could strike at any moment, it is inadvisable for you to be in no condition to fight. They will overpower you, take Naruto-sama and attempt to take out the Kyuubi, killing both Naruto-sama and Kurama in the process." Sasuke grew deathly pale as the facts were thrown in his face. "You must realize what consequences each of your actions can have before you do anything, Sasuke. If I had just rashly ran into all of this, not you, or me or Naruto-sama would be alive to breathe on this day."

"Sorry, Nii-san. You're right." Sasuke admitted and Itachi sighed again, throwing his arm around the young teen, drawing him into a half hug.

"I _will_ teach it to you _some_ day, Sasuke." He assured with a gentle smile. "That day is just not today."

Sasuke nodded along to his brother's words. "Just like secrets, jutsus have a certain time to be learned, yes?"

The smile turned sad once again. "Yes, I guess they do." Sasuke looked worriedly towards Itachi as he said this in barely a whisper.

"Nii-san?" He asked uncertainly. "There _are_ no more secrets left, right?"

"Hn." Was all he got in reply before the man got to his feet and extended a hand towards the teenager. "Sasuke, would you like to join me to the cemetery? I would like to say my goodbyes to our family before I leave in the morning."

"Sure." Sasuke accepted the hand and the two brothers jumped from rooftop to rooftop of the empty houses of the Uchiha Compound until they finally arrived at their destination. The cemetery was as quiet as it should be, with a few fireflies and other night insects being the only company of their family and ancestors. There was a big shrine in the middle, where Sasuke immediately went to pray while Itachi walked around the headstones, reading each name like he feared he'd forget it when he leaves tomorrow. He stopped in front of one grave and knelt down to touch the Uchiha fan besides the name, staring with an intensity that would probably scare the ghost of the man to whom this grave belonged to had he been buried here. He stayed like that for a very long time, his hands clenched into painful fists until he heard Sasuke approach from behind. "Did you know him?" Was all the younger asked as he read the name he was not all that familiar with but that he knew from somewhere, he just couldn't remember from where at the moment. Sasuke noted that the man had died fairly young, at the end of the Third Shinobi World War. Itachi ought to have met him or at least seen him once or twice.

Itachi nodded. "He was my older cousin and Kakashi-san's teammate." Sasuke startled at this, finally recalling the conversation he had with his sensei over Ichiraku ramen during the lunch break back in the Genin Games. "I remember him only as a young boy. He was very kind. He reminds me a lot of Naruto-sama."

"What happened to him? Kakashi-sensei won't say ... " Sasuke trailed off, watching how intently his older brother was staring at the headstone. "Itachi?"

"There are days I wish I were someone else, otouto." That admittance surprised him, as did Itachi's swift standing up motion. "That I don't carry this burden of knowledge that I do."

"Itachi?" The younger repeated uncertainly again but Itachi just shook his head and gave the boy a little smile.

"Let's go to Chichiue and Okaa-san, otouto. I wish to visit Shisui, too." With that, the ponytailed raven left the only empty grave and walked over towards his father, mother and cousin, kneeling in front of each of their graves, touching each of the headstones and asking for their guidance and blessings for the journey he will embark on tomorrow morning. Sasuke stayed where he was for a long moment, staring at the headstone of Uchiha Obito and not understanding the not so symmetrical swirl drawn with Itachi's chakra by the Uchiha fan. He ignored it for the moment, shrugged and walked over to his parents' graves to pray with Itachi. He has very little time with his brother left while he will have a long time to think about that swirl with that strange big dot in its center.

For now, it was just him and Itachi.

00000

"I hate goodbyes, dattebayo." Naruto sniffed as he tried in vein to stop his eyes from watering the next morning as the whole group that lived in the Uchiha Compound, the rest of Rookie 9 and Team Gai with all their teachers, Tsunade and a few others came to a say their farewells and good wishes to the group departing from the village so early in the morning. "It's not going to be the same without you."

Itachi smiled fondly at his charge, making many of the females present swoon at how handsome it made him. Kisame's protective and possessive presence behind him was expertly ignored, much to the former Kiri nin's displeasure. "It is not forever, Naruto-sama, and you have lived without knowing me before, too. You will be fine. Look at how many friends you have. And your own journey is just beginning."

"It's still not going to be the same!" The blond complained, throwing himself at his guardian and wrapping his arms around the man he had come to view as an older brother. Itachi returned the embrace and stroked the golden locks gently.

"But we shall meet again with new stories, Naruto-sama. New adventures to share, new secrets to keep." He promised as he tilted Naruto's head up to wipe away his few tears that he couldn't stop. "Come now. Today is a terrible day for crying."

"You just take care of yourself and those idiots going with you. And Shizune-nee-chan." The whisker scarred tween finally let go, determination filling his gaze. They both ignored the indignant grumbles from Itachi's traveling companions and Shizune's giggles. "And I'll look after Sasuke-teme and Ero-Sennin and Anko-nee-chan for you. We'll get stronger, dattebayo. Just you wait and see."

"I have no doubts there, Naruto-sama." The older Uchiha beamed at his charge and gave him a quick flick on the forehead before Naruto went over to roughhouse with Sai, making the teen promise not to say anything rude to Shizune or else Kisame was allowed to kick his ass. The Uchiha brothers observed this and shook their heads before they faced each other. Itachi beamed at his younger brother as well. "Stay safe and strong, Sasuke." He said and lifted his hand while lowering himself to be a bit more on his younger brother's level. Sasuke will deny it to his dying breath that his heart fluttered with anticipation for the well known gesture and even closed his eyes in preparation ... Only to snap them open when he felt a hand at the back of his head and a forehead slightly bigger than his meeting his. His black eyes stared into the equally black ones of his brother as the smile on Itachi's face became infinitively more tender and loving. "I have kept many secrets from you, my precious little brother, and I am still keeping some. I wish to have spent more time with you in the past and for that, I am truly sorry." Sasuke's eyes were wide open at this and he was gaping slightly. "You don't even have to forgive me. And no matter what you do from here on out ... " Itachi lifted his head a bit and kissed the pale forehead familialy, earning another blush from the young teen. "I will love you always."

"Nii-san," was all Sasuke could murmur before hugging his older brother as fiercely as Naruto had while said blond said his byes to Kisame and Yamato. Kakashi was currently receiving a little lecture from Iruka to take care of the rest of them while Tsunade looked teary eyed at her student. Shizune's eyes weren't any drier than the Godaime's. "i love you too."

"I'll see you soon, otouto." The brothers reluctantly separated, and if their cheeks were wet, well, no one was going to mention it while the jonin said their byes to Kakashi and Yamato. Itachi turned towards Tsunade when he felt her approach with Jiraiya, adjusting his all black coat with the Uchiha fan on his back as he did so. "I believe it is time for us to set off, Hokage-san."

"You better get them all back home safely, Itachi, or so help me Kami." She threatened before abruptly pulling the slightly taller man into a hug. "Take care of them and of yourself." Itachi briefly returned the hug with a nod and a positive 'Hn' before Tsunade drew back, wiping her eyes dry and going over to scold Kakashi before he left. Itachi soon found himself drawn into a nuggie by Jiraiya before the white haired Sannin let go.

"I don't know how to thank you for all that you have done for us. For Minato, for Sarutobi-sensei, for Konoha, for Tsunade ... Really, Uchiha Itachi, we owe you a great debt." The frog hermit said seriously before bowing before the older Uchiha. "I know this might be too much, but please indulge an old man's hearty request-"

"There is no need for that, Jiraiya-sama." Itachi interrupted, taking a hold of the tall Sannin's shoulders. "I understand. And I _promise_ to bring him back." A light of hope entered Jiraiya's dark eyes and Itachi smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"Hn," was all Itachi replied with before flicking Sasuke's forehead as he passed him. "See you later, little brother." He said, loud enough for only Sasuke to hear. Louder, he called to his traveling companions. "Let us go. It is time we depart." Kisame practically materialized by his partner and Itachi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Kakashi, Yamato, Sai and Shizune were quick to join the partners, some of them still waving back to the friends they were leaving behind. Itachi stopped just as he was about to pass the threshold of Konoha when he heard the gawking of a crow. He extended his arm upwards for his forever loyal Kuro Onyx to land and the crow nuzzled his master in farewell. Itachi smiled sadly at his partner of two decades. "Take care of them, my fateful Kuro Onyx. I leave my brother and my charge to you." He ignored Kisame's jealous pout as he kissed his bird's head before gesturing for him to fly over to his brother and charge. He arched a fine black eyebrow when he saw Kurama sitting by Naruto, as big as a horse, waving him off with a smirk. Itachi returned the smirk and waved one final time to their friends before turning around and running off into the woods.

The crowd in front of the gates of Konoha very slowly dissipated, leaving only Team 7, Tsunade and Iruka still looking after the long since departed group. Sakura and Tsunade were more closely grouped together while Naruto was leaning into Sasuke's embrace. Iruka was standing alone, clutching the bells Kakashi always carried on him from that first training he had with his first ever team.

"Do you think we'll meet them when we set off on our journey next week, teme?" The blond asked of his rival/best friend/partner/boyfriend as they still looked on as dawn soon became late morning and they have yet to leave their place. "I mean, the world can't be _that_ big, right?"

"I don't know." The paler boy replied, absently scratching Kuro Onyx under his beak to comfort the bird for the first time being separated from his master like this and for such a long time. "But I _do_ know that we will meet them back here."

"You think they'll be okay?" A worried Iruka turned around to join them. "I mean, they're all strong but I can't help but worry."

"They'll be fine." Tsunade assured confidently. "They are some of the best we've got."

"Didn't Itachi-senpai seem a bit strange, though?" Sakura couldn't help but notice. "Like he was ... hiding something."

Sasuke sighed tiredly, knowing that yes, Itachi probably was. Naruto, however, cracked a grin at this. "Well, whatever it was, it's bound to be a good story for when we all meet up again!"

Kurama couldn't help but smirk. **"Let's hope so, Kit."** He looked off towards the stone face of the man that had sealed him almost thirteen years ago. **"Let's hope so."**

Iruka shook his head and beamed at his three former students and at his Hokage. "So, who wants some ramen? My treat!"

"Alright!" Naruto cheered, already dragging his friends towards Ichiraku's stand excitedly, chattering a mile a minute. Kuro Onyx leisurely followed in the air, turning only once around to glimpse out towards the outside world before turning back to his two charges. He observed the little group as they laughed and smiled and somewhere off in those woods, in the midst of serious thoughts about a man of Uchiha origins with an orange swirly mask and one Sharingan eye, about the only empty grave in his clan's cemetery, Uchiha Itachi smiled as he received this image.

Perhaps not all of Konoha's hidden truths were revealed, but Itachi figured more than enough have been for now.

It was time for a new chapter in his life to begin and he'll start with this one secret.


	100. Chapter 100

**The Hidden Truths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **Summary: Starting after the trip to the Land of the Waves, Sasuke has developed a sense of overprotectivness a shinobi feels towards their partner and Naruto has to deal with new surprises every day. The secret behind the Uchiha clan massacre is revealed and Orochimaru is scared of one man. ANBU and foxes flock towards Naruto as much as danger does. A whole new take on the life of Team 7 and co.**

"Waa! Home at last, dattebayo!" A much deeper voice than Sakura had expected yelled from the direction of the gates as she walked in said direction, having gotten up extra early to wait for her teammates' return but it would seem they had arrived even faster than she had anticipated. "There's no place like home!"

"Shut up, brat, before you wake the whole damn village." That voice still sounded the same, if a bit more grumpy and Sakura refrained from giggling as she realized what had happened. Someone must have been eager to return so everyone else was forced to keep up with the boundless ball of energy known as Uzumaki Naruto and Jiraya was fast to complain.

"They should be awake by now to greet us!" The blond in question whined and Sakura didn't bother with refraining from giggling now as she saw the pout on her blond teammate's lips. She saw just how tall and handsome he'd gotten and she couldn't help but admire the view. Sure, she and Lee are practically married for two years already but she was still a woman and could appreciate a handsome man when she saw one. And Naruto had developed very nicely. He even lost the jumpsuits he always wore, instead now dressed in black shinobi pants with a black mesh shirt and a sleeveless orange vest with a hood over it, the necklace Tsunade had given him on clear display. His hair had gotten a bit longer and his tan was more towards golden now than it had been before and it suited him _great_. He looked really good.

"Tch. Shut up, dobe." Sakura nearly swooned at the deep voice but caught herself and shook her head as she looked towards her other teammate, Uchiha Sasuke. Both Naruto and Sasuke were taller than her now but Sasuke was _still_ taller than Naruto by a few inches, which must drive Naruto _insane_. He now wore a zip up gray shirt with a high, wide collar and short sleeves, the Uchiha fan no doubt on the back. Around his waist, he had a hoodie wrapped like a belt and he wore long, tight shinobi pants that accented his muscles but wasn't anywhere near revealing. He was still pale but he no longer wore his hitai-are on his forehead, rather it was strapped around his hoodie's sleeve like an accessory to his belt. The hoodie almost hid his Kusanagi and Sakura actually couldn't _see_ any weapons pouch, so she presumed that was intentional that way. He had actually let his bangs grow a bit and they were now covering his forehead. He had gotten even more handsome than he had been before. "It's too early for this."

"Oh, look!" Anko, apparently equally as energetic as Naruto was, had spotted Sakura and had wasted no time in pointing her out. "There's Sakura-chan! Look how beautiful she's grown!" And indeed, Sakura _had_ grown up into a beautiful young lady. _Finally_ her breasts had decided to start showing and while nowhere nearly as big as Hinata's or Ino's, hers were bigger than Tenten's and a rather nice size. She had also grown taller and had gotten a wonderful figure for herself due to all her training and hitting puberty. Her manner of dress hadn't changed much, other than her dress actually being a dress and not a skirt apron. Her hair was still shoulder length and she surprised both of her boys when they saw the jade colored diamond shaped seal on her forehead, just like Tsunade's. Her lips were fuller and her eyelashes were longer. All in all, she looked _very_ pretty.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto all but tackled her with his hug and Sakura didn't hesitate to return it. "We missed you so much, dattebayo!"

"I missed you guys, too!" The pink haired girl called excitedly as she moved to hug Sasuke next, rather surprised when he went for the embrace and wasn't the first to withdraw. Last time they had all seen each other, which was three years ago, Sasuke had only _very_ reluctantly spent a five second hug time for _everyone_. And she kind of guessed it was because Naruto expected him to. It seemed to be different now. The trip had obviously been very good for him. "How was the trip? Oh, I bet you have some interesting stories to share!" She looked behind them and politely bowed to their two adult escorts. "Jiraiya-sama, Anko-san. Welcome back."

"Thanks, Sakura. You sure have gotten pretty!" The white haired pervert said with a wink but Sakura only rolled her eyes at him a little. "Tsunade's been treating you well, I believe?"

The younger kunoichi nodded happily and proudly puffed up her chest. "As a matter of fact, I am shisou's best student!" She clenched her fist and pumped it in the air in a manner similar to how her inner self used to do. "Shannaro!"

"That's great, Sakura." Sasuke replied with a small smile and Sakura beamed at her once crush. "So, what's been going on here?"

"Oh! Well, Shiksmaru somehow came to date that Temari from Suna. You know her, right?" The two boys nodded, refraining from telling her that they had seen her a few months into their training journey when some group _other_ than the Akatsuki tried to kidnap Gaara for Shukaku's power and chakra. "Well, anyway, they're dating now. Konoha has a strong alliance with Suna and Kiri now, so they come and go. I think she'll end up moving here in the end since Shikamaru is the heir to his clan." Again, both boys nodded and the kunoichi went on. "Neji and Tenten also started dating a year ago and Kiba and Hinata went on their first date just last week. It took her a while to let go of her feelings for Naruto," the blond looked guilty at this and Sakura smiled reassuringly at him, that smile turning into a grin when Sasuke put a possessive hand around his boyfriend's waist. She was so happy they were still together! Although she had doubted anything could tear them apart anymore. Not with how advanced medical science was and especially the reproductive implant procedures. "But she's moved on. They all grew up quite the bit, our friends. As for me, well ... Lee and I have been dating for two years now and we're very happy. He's a real gentleman."

"Have you done the dirty?" Jiraiya asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows, getting an elbow to the ribs by Anko and an indignant shout of "Ero-Sennin!" from Naruto. Sasuke just groaned out something that sounded suspiciously like: "Not _this_ again." Sakura couldn't help hut chuckle at their antics. Kami-sama, it was so _boring_ without her boys there!

"Anyway, that's about it for couples, although Ino seems to have gotten a crush on a certain someone about two months ago. Guess growing up does that, huh?" The pinkette mused as they moved through the still slumbering village towards the Uchiha Compound. "Konohamaru and his friends became genin and he seems to be crushing on Hanabi, Hinata's little sister. Oh! Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei got married and are expecting a kid!" The girl fell into a giggling fit while Anko's eyes widened.

"No way! Really?" The two kunoichi continued to gush about it for a few minutes, the Uchiha Compound slowly coming into view. "Well, finally!"

"That's what most of the jonin said, too." The pink haired girl said. "Shikamaru was the best man and Hinata was the brides maid. It was a nice wedding."

"Makes me kind of wish I was there, dattebayo." Naruto said wistfully. "I've never seen a wedding before."

Sasuke tightened his grip around his boyfriend's waist and leaned down a bit to whisper in his ear. "Don't worry, dobe. I'll make sure _our_ wedding is unforgettable."

"Sasuke!" The beat red Jinchuuriki yelled in embarrassment and the blush only got worse when Kurama roared with laughter inside his head. The blond then proceeded to punch himself in the stomach, knocking the wind out of them both. "Shut up, bastard."

"Still working out the kinks with Kurama?" The medical ninja asked with an amused smile and everyone but Naruto snorted.

"Far from it. They get along great except Kurama just likes to tease him a lot." Anko explained with a snigger.

Sakura just shook her head. "So nothing changed, huh?" The group gave her a collective "Nope," and she laughed good naturally. "Well, that's to be expected."

"What else happened?" Naruto questioned to avoid talking about his embarrassing bromance with the Kyuubi he still housed.

"We actually saw Shino's face a few months ago." She ignored Naruto's whining about having seen it when he wasn't there. "And Chouji lost some weight and grew his hair out. Tsunade-sama actually lessened her drinking-"

"No way!" Jiraiya yelled in surprise, not believing it for a minute. Knowing he'd see it eventually, Sakura ignored his outburst and continued filling the guys in on what had been happening.

"Karin became a medical ninja trainee last year, too, since it would seem not only her blood but her chakra, too, was full of healing capabilities-"

"An Uzumaki trait," Naruto proudly informed her and Sakura resisted the urge to smack him upside the head for interrupting her. Again. They were already within the grounds and they hadn't even noticed it. Sasuke paused to look at the gardens that were once again blooming like when he was a kid, feeling nostalgic.

"Suigetsu is a pain most days but he's apparently useful out in the field. Juugo's still in therapy but he's been getting better the past two months. I think having the fear of god installed in him through nightmares is not the best way to go about things but his more violent side is showing less and less-"

"Nightmares?" The Uzumaki and the Uchiha chorused curiously, exchanging glances between each other. Sakura smiled at them and just opened the sliding doors as they entered the main house. They were instantly hit by the delicious smell of breakfast and Naruto's stomach grumbled loudly enough for the whole of Konoha to hear and to be woken up by. The blond didn't even bother looking sheepish and instead just ran into the kitchen, half expecting to see Iruka-sensei preparing breakfast for them, so he happily yelled at the top of his lungs that he was home.

Only he wasn't greeted by Iruka. Instead, kind black eyes looked up from preparing the sunny side up omelette and the raven haired man smiled fondly at him. "Ohayo, Naruto-sama. And welcome home."

"Itachi-nii-chan!" Naruto screamed happily, zipping across the room with the speed to rival his father and he hugged the man tightly around the waist. "You're back!"

"Nii-san!" Itachi had to grunt when Sasuke assaulted him, too, also attaching himself to his brother's waist with startling speed. "When did you get back?"

"Welcome back home to you too, Sasuke." He replied first as he mussed both of their hair lovingly before making them let him go so he can finish the eggs before they ended up burnt. "And behave, you two. Especially you, Naruto-sama. You don't want to make a bad first impression on your uncle."

"Uncle?" The blond's head snapped in the direction of the deep chuckle behind him and he looked up to see a tall, well built man with flaming red hair, pale skin and strange purple eyes with no sclera but very small pupils. Not to mention that the eyes seemed to be a concentrated circle type of thing. Although one eye was covered by the man's long bangs. He was dressed in a faded red trench coat with a hood and some black pants and a mesh shirt. "Are you Nagato?"

"Nagato!?" Jiraiya yelled from the door way, staring at his once student with stunned, dark eyes. The middle aged man smiled at the hermit fondly.

"Hello, Jiraiya-sensei. Sorry for all the trouble we caused."

"Forget that! I thought you were _dead_ for _years_!" The white haired man lunged for his student and hugged him in a tight bear hug. Nagato gladly returned the hug with a small chuckle.

"I see Jiraiya-sensei is back." An amused female voice said from the pantry door and Sasuke and Naruto looked around Itachi to see a pretty middle aged woman with kind orange eyes and short, purplish-blue hair with a paper flower in it. She was dressed in a strange light lilac dress like coat that revealed a bit of her stomach before fanning out to the sides and light gray pants. "And this must be my brother in law." She said as she smiled at Naruto.

"Konan!" Jiraiya excitedly crowed, coming to give her a hug, too. "I can't believe it! Is Yahiko here, too?" Both of his students suddenly had very sad smiles on their faces and Jiraiya didn't need the words to be spoken for him to understand what had happened. "Oh."

"It happened quite a few years ago." Nagato said with a sigh. "He wouldn't want us to mourn him."

"Probably not." The frog hermit said with a nod before changing the subject. "So you're married?" Both Nagato and Konan blushed.

"Engaged," the girl said as she showed off the ring Nagato had obviously given her. "We're thinking to marry next spring."

"Good choice. Konoha is very lovely in spring." The Sannin commented before the topic turned a bit serious. "What are you doing here, though?"

"I brought them." Itachi replied as he served the food on the table with the help of Konan and Sakura. "It took us a long time to corner the Akatsuki, but we were persistent and finally we found them. Nagato-kun and Konan-san decided to come with us instead of fighting us but the rest of the Akatsuki didn't want anything to have with Konoha. We ended up fighting to the death and the fight ended with Kisame shaving through Sasori, Kakashi-san stabbing five Chidoris through Kakuzu, I needed to Amaterasu Hidan, Yamato nearly died when fighting Zetsu and Sai nearly got blown to pieces by the turns out to be suicide bomber Deidara."

Sasuke frowned at his brother when he finished the short recount of the fight. "That leaves one person left, if memory serves me regarding the reports you sometimes sent our way." He gestured subtly towards Kuro Onyx that had landed on the window sill in the kitchen, crowing for attention from his master. Itachi fondly obliged, glad to have his almost lifelong companion back.

The older Uchiha exchanged looks with Nagato and Konan before turning back to his brother. "Well, you see-"

"Itachi!" A voice yelled from somewhere within the house. "When are you going to the cemetery?! Kakashi and I want to visit Rin but I also want to visit my Baa-chan and my parents!"

Nagato's and Konan's eyes widened when Kurama suddenly popped into existence, the size of a big wolf, and started growling like a rabid dog as a tall, well built, short, spiky, black haired man with a big eye-patch on the left side of his face, pale, dressed in a dark, short jacket with orange lining and an Uchiha fan on the back, black pants and a pair of cracked goggles on his head walked in, looking with his one black eye at the long haired Uchiha.

"Come on! I can't leave the Compound without you and you know it!"

 **" _You_!"** The Kyuubi growled and the man jumped in surprise as Kurama lunged for him, stopped only by the chakra chains Naruto and Nagato instantly summoned to restrain the biju. **"When I get my hands on you-!"**

"Kurama, please stop." Itachi said with a sigh, standing in front of the short haired man with defiant eyes. "You can't kill my cousin."

"Your what!?" The two boys asked in a near horrified manner while Kurama stopped struggling to actually _look_ at the boy and sense his chakra. Red eyes widened as he finally recognized him.

 **"Obito?"**

"Uh, hey," said man waved uneasily. "Um, I can explain."

Sasuke gawked at him for a minute before turning to his brother, which Obito used as his opportunity to escape before Kurama changed his mind. Unfortunately, that kicked in Kurama's predatory instincts and the fox gave chase. Obito's screams definitely woke up the rest of the village and the inhabitants of the Uchiha compound. Sasuke ignored it all, even when a half awake, half dressed Kisame came up to his brother and complained into Itachi's neck about the noise.

"Explain. Please." He half begged, half demanded and Itachi could just shrug with a small smile as Karin joined her Uzumski clansmen in trying to save Obito's life.

"I guess there was _one_ hidden truth left in the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

OWARI

 **A/N: HEY! YES! THIS IS FINALLY DONE! WOW! Anyway, I am also kind of sorry this story is over. It was very fun to write, after all, and all your reviews were a** _delight_ **to read and I was always looking forward to them, so thank you all. I hope you have all enjoyed this story as much as I have. What happened in the three years everyone was apart, I leave up to** _you_ **and your wonderful imagination. Please leave a review one last time and I wish you all the best in life. Hopefully I will hear from you in my other stories or on other** **occasions** **. For now goodbye and good luck!**

 **R &R**

 **YYM**

 **:)**


End file.
